Now That Your Rose Is In Bloom
by Sharkeygirl
Summary: It's been 25 years since Fenrir's last attack, and the aftershocks are still being felt. A secret looms over the Snape family, one which threatens to destroy everything if ever revealed. This is a sequel to Kiss From a Rose, but this should be easy enough to follow without having read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been awhile, but I'm finally posting on this site again. This is a sequel to a work I posted on years ago entitled _Kiss From a Rose._** **You don't need to read that work to follow the plot of this story, but if you do want to read it I'd strongly suggest you read the edited version which I have posted on Archive Of Our Own.**

 **Thank you for reading! Any support is always appreciated.**

Dad said that the dunderheads came out during a full moon. While he was rarely incorrect, in this instance he was mistaken.

The dunderheads come out during a waning gibbous.

During the week of the waning gibbous, more lovers roamed the halls after curfew than at any other time, cauldron explosions became commonplace, and very few people could correctly pronounce their spells. A headache potion was required to get through the week. Speaking of which, more may need to be brewed. She should check her supply tonight.

"Professor Rose?"

She glanced up from the magazine. "Yes, Molly?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Are you finished scrubbing the cauldrons?"

"No yet."

"Then you are to stay in this room."

"But, but…"

"The sooner you finish scrubbing the cauldron, the sooner you may use the restroom."

Molly huffed before resuming her task.

Professor Rose took one last glimpse at the student before returning her attention to her journal. For a moment, the professor's thoughts turned to who had the dubious honor of being the most obnoxious Weasley: the elder Molly or her granddaughter. Rose snorted. Knowing the elder Molly Weasley she would spend less time pouting and more time railing against life's injustices.

"I think I'm done," the student announced.

Professor Rose did not look up from her journal. "Do you think you're done, or do you know you're done?"

Molly let out a groan. From her desk, Professor Rose could hear a whispered obscenity.

Professor Rose held up her wand. "Five points from Gryffindor for your attitude."

Molly bit her tongue and resumed scrubbing the cauldron.

Professor Rose turned the page. Scorpius owes me for covering his detention.

Molly grunted.

Once again, Professor Rose turned the page. A few paragraphs down, her eyes widened. She stuck a quill in an ink pot and underlined a few sentences. Then she set the quill down.

"Finished!" Molly exclaimed.

The teacher folded the top of the page and set down the journal. She motioned for Molly to step up to the desk. The student marched over, cauldron in hand.

Professor Rose glanced inside the cauldron. Then she ran her finger along the edges. Finally, she scratched off a lone piece of soot. Molly gulped.

"It is satisfactory."

Molly set the cauldron on the desk. "Thank you."

Professor Rose huffed. "You may go."

Molly stomped across the room. Professor Rose opened a drawer and placed the journal inside.

"It isn't fair."

Professor Rose suppressed a sigh. Most Gryffindors did not know how to leave well enough alone...

"I don't understand how I got a detention but Dolores didn't."

"It may have something to do with the fact that she was running around without a skirt while you held that article of clothing in your hands," Professor Rose explained. "Your laughter doesn't inspire confidence in your innocence either."

"I told you, she's a streaker," Molly argued.

"Which explains why she was so distraught," Professor Rose replied.

"It's not my fault she regrets taking off her clothes."

"I believe her only regret is being unlucky enough to come into contact with you and your cohorts that day."

"Yeah well," Molly squirmed. "She, she had it coming."

"Why would you claim that?" Professor Rose asked.

"She likes using terrible words such as 'mudblood.'"

"Why have you not informed us of this before?"

"I thought I could make her stop on my own," Molly replied. "There's no need to involve any of you professors if I can take care of a problem myself."

"In the future, I would strongly suggest you leave the discipline to us professors," Professor Rose suggested.

"Fine," Molly sighed. "But you should at least give me credit for doing the right thing and making her stop."

"Somehow I doubt stripping someone of her clothing constitutes doing the right thing."

"If I didn't do something she was never going to stop using that terrible language."

"I'm sure losing hundreds of house points would've been a sufficient deterrent."

"Yeah well," Molly argued. "How can I trust you to deduct points from her if you're the head of her house?"

Professor Rose shook her head.

"We all know how your father treated Slytherins. There's no reason to think you're any different."

"Have I treated you unjustly."

"Yes!"

"Ten points for raising your voice to me."

"But, but…"

"Would you liked to lose more points?"

Molly's face was rouge. "The only reason you're taking points from me is because you hate my family."

Professor Rose's voice was even. "You may leave at any time. As I recall, you were on the verge of an emergency twenty minutes ago."

"You," Molly sputtered. "You'll see. I'm going to owl my daddy about you. He's going to speak with Headmaster Longbottom. You'll have to listen to him whether you like it or not!"

"One hundred points for attempted extortion," Professor Rose replied.

Molly opened her mouth.

"Would you like to make it two hundred," Professor Rose. "Or would you rather leave before things become worse for you?"

Molly spun around and darted out of the dungeons.

Professor Rose stared at the doorway before exhaling. She put a hand on one of the cauldron's handles, but she did not pick it up. Instead she released it and strolled into her private chambers.

A man dressed in all black sat in an emerald armchair. He sipped his tea and kept his eyes focused on the documents in front of him.

"Dad?"

He lowered the papers.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Molly Junior decided that this would be the week she tortured every Slytherin in sight," Professor Rose explained.

"I see."

"Being true to her namesake, she could not leave the classroom without going into a tirade about how much I allegedly favor my own house. The speech ended with the ever-present threat of contacting her father, amongst other empty threats."

He grinned. "You act as if I do not understand the perils of teaching."

Rose embraced him. "I know, but Merlin Dad, you never told me students could be this frustrating."

"I believe I tried to explain the antics of students on numerous occasions," Severus answered as he returned the embrace. "But I believe your words were, 'if you could control them then so can I.'"

Rose chuckled and released him. "Ah, the naiveté of youth."

"Indeed," Severus pointed to the wooden rocker across from him.

Rose sat down in it. "I'd tell you to go ahead and look over my notes…"

"I figured if they were left out on your desk I could pilfer through them."

"How far have you gotten?"

"I am on page twelve."

"Merlin Dad, how long have you been here?"

"Roughly a half hour."

Rose scowled. "I swear Molly scrubs the cauldrons as slow as possible for the sole purpose of annoying me."

"Perhaps she enjoys being in your presence," Severus teased.

"Because I'm such a friend to all Gryffindors."

"You are kinder to them than certain other heads of the Slytherin house."

"That isn't saying much."

Severus chuckled. "I am not upset by your tardiness in the least. It gave me a chance to go over your proposals anyway."

"And…" Rose drawled.

"So far they sound promising," Severus replied. "There are few tweaks I think we should make in a few places though."

"I agree," Rose replied. "This is all preliminary, but I thought we should at least have something from which to work."

"Indeed."

"We have time to experiment, right."

Severus sipped his tea.

Rose's stomach sank. "Mum has time, doesn't she?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "So far there has been no change in her condition. I do not foresee any reason to think she will deteriorate any time soon."

Rose released the breath she'd been holding.

"That being said, we should be proactive," Severus set his cup down on a side table. "I propose that we discuss your theories over a game of Wizarding chess."

"Do you truly want to play Wizarding Chess?" Rose moaned.

"Do you have some other game in mind?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping you'd be more in the mood for Gobstones."

"I am not. I prefer chess."

Rose lowered her head.

Severus smirked. "What is the matter? Do you fear you'll lose again?"

"Why wouldn't I fear losing? I have yet to defeat you," Rose replied.

"There is a first time for everything. Perhaps tonight will be the night you prevail," Severus answered.

"Doubtful."

"With that attitude, you're hopeless. If you would gain some confidence in yourself you may find me an opponent you could defeat."

Rose stood up. "Fine, for you I will humiliate myself again."

"Now that's a proper attitude," Severus teased.

Rose strolled towards her bedroom. "If you're going to humiliate me, could you at least warm me up some apple juice?"

"It would be my pleasure," Severus replied.

"Thank you," Rose called back with a smile. She pulled out the box and paused.

Dad had a way of making everything a bit more bearable, even if that something was an evening spent with a bratty Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all your enthusiastic support! I really appreciate it!**

Two hundred fifty milliliters.

Hermione held up the fuchsia bottle until the meniscus was at eye level. There was two hundred fifty milliliters, just as there should be.

She took a deep breath before gulping down the contents of the bottle. Upon finishing the concoction, she gagged. After taking a few deep breaths she set the bottle onto the bedside table.

The room spun around. Magic coursed through her veins, electrocuting every cell it touched. Purple dots formed before his eyes.

Then a minute passed.

The room stilled. Her body went numb. There were no more spots.

Hermione groaned and turned her head to the bottle. There was a little over one ounce left. She tilted up the bottle until the remaining liquid touched her tongue. A jolt of magic shot up her body, but there was no other sensation.

Hermione glanced over at the bedside table. She grabbed the book on top of it and set down her bottle. Then she fluffed the pillows underneath her and leaned back. Once she positioned her wand in order to gain the optimal amount of light, she opened the book to where her bookmark was placed, and began to read.

Thirty pages into her book, the fireplace erupted behind her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, love."

Severus walked over to the master closet. "I apologize for staying away longer than I intended. Rose was delayed by a dunderhead."

Hermione poked her head up from the book. "Let me guess, one of the Weasleys."

Severus unbuttoned his shirt. "Molly Weasley II to be precise."

Hermione sighed. "Merlin, you'd think one Molly Weasley would be enough for the world."

"Apparently we needed two," Severus answered before kicking off his pants.

"I hope Molly didn't give her too much trouble."

"Rose held her own just fine."

Hermione slid the book beside the empty vial. "Good."

Severus pulled out one of his nightshirts. "I take it your evening has been pleasant enough."

"It's been fairly relaxing," Hermione answered.

"I am glad to hear it," Severus answered before putting on the nightshirt.

"I've been rereading Sense and Sensibility," Hermione continued.

"Merlin witch, I swear you've read that five times since the day we were wed," Severus replied as he buttoned up his nightshirt.

"I've read it six times since we've been married," Hermione answered.

Severus turned to her. "Is there a particular reason you enjoy reading it?"

There was a gleam in her eyes. "I'm not sure you will be pleased with my explanation."

Severus crawled into bed beside her "I'm willing to hear you out."

Hermione smirked. "I am in love with Colonel Brandon."

Severus frowned, though his eyes still glistened. "Are you really?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with him."

Severus scowled.

"I am terribly sorry if I've upset you," Hermione purred.

"You have wounded me deeper than I could ever have imagined."

"I do apologize, but I thought I should be honest with you."

"No, I appreciate your honesty. If only the husband weren't the last to know things such as this."

"Indeed," Hermione replied. "It must be quite hurtful to learn that your wife has been carrying on with a literary figure."

Severus twirled a tendril of her hair around his finger. "I suppose at this juncture my only two options are to leave or to fight for my marriage."

"Whichever shall you choose?"

"Well, I do have a few ideas concerning how best to recapture your love."

"How exactly do you plan to woo me?"

"I'll have to prove myself more worthy of your affections than him."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked.

Severus captured her lips.

She hummed as they broke away from each other. "That is one method of persuasion."

"I hear it's quite effective in cases such as this."

"I will give you credit, you are a far better kisser than Colonel Brandon could ever hope to be. Still, he is quite heroic when he's riding around on his white horse."

"Are you saying I am not heroic?"

"I'm saying you do not have a white horse."

"I can buy ten white horses tomorrow if you so wish. As for riding on one," he grinned. "Wouldn't you believe that saving the world a thousand times over is sexy enough?"

"I suppose you do have that sexy, spy thing going for you," Hermione replied.

"I do," Severus whispered before brushing his lips against hers.

"And I suppose you are far handsomer than Colonel Brandon."

"I wouldn't go that far. Even I can admit my shortcomings, my appearance being one of them."

"Oh Severus," Hermione whispered. "How many times must I tell you that you are the sexiest man I have ever had the fortune of laying eyes upon?"

"As many times as I've told you to get your eyes checked," he replied.

"Severus," she laughed.

"Yes?" he drawled before kissing her on the lips once more.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied. "Perhaps you are more alluring than Colonel Brandon."

"Oh I am infinitely more alluring than him."

"Indeed you are."

Severus hummed.

Hermione grinned. "Mr. Darcy on the other hand, well, I have a difficult time choosing between the two of you."

"Merlin witch," Severus groaned. "You live to torment me."

"I don't mean to torment you," Hermione replied. "I simply enjoy watching you squirm every now and then."

"I am glad I keep you amused."

"Oh you do so much more than amuse me."

Severus grinned. "Do I now?"

She pressed her body against him and kissed his neck. "Yes."

With that, Severus put his hands under the hem of her silk nightgown. In one motion he managed to remove it from her person. He took a moment to pause and gaze at his wife.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, for favoriting this story, and for reading. It is very deeply appreciated!**

Dear Dad,

I hope you are doing well. For the most part I am fine, but I am having problems with Professor Rose again. Yesterday, she gave me a detention. That's the third time this month! All I did was stand up to one of her precious Slytherins. Dolores was using the word "mudblood" again. I pointed out that she shouldn't use that kind of language, but she just laughed at me. I'll admit that I might have shouted at her, but Dolores shouted right back at me. When Professor Rose came, I tried to explain that one of her students was using bad language, but she wouldn't listen to me! She took Dolores' side and removed house points from me for shouting at her. She wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Instead, I got a detention! Yes, I got a detention for standing up for muggleborns!

I know I shouldn't ask you this favor, but I need you to speak with the Hogwarts Board of Governors about Professor Rose and Headmaster Longbottom's refusal to discipline her for her obvious favoritism. It's clear that she lets Slytherins get away with everything and takes pleasure in deducting points from Gryffindors. It's even worse in my case because I'm a Weasley. She needs to behave professionally and stop giving me detentions for no reason!

Everything else is going well. Ravenclaw is playing Hufflepuff today. I will have to sit in the back row where I can't see anything thanks to Professor Rose's constant detentions, but somehow I'll manage as I always do. I don't play Quidditch until Monday, but we'll be playing Slytherin. I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I score thirty points again! Perhaps you can convince Headmaster Longbottom to let you sit in on the match. I would really love to see you again.

Love you!

Molly

Professor Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Why exactly do we cling to this inane tradition?"

"Bored already?"

"Already?" Rose snarled. "Scorpius, this game has been going on for four hours, and there is no end in sight . No student has gotten within five feet of the snitch, they can barely get the quaffle through the goal hoops, and the sky is growing more gray by the second."

A drop of water fell on Scorpius' brow.

"It would be a far better use of my time to sit inside and grade papers," Professor Rose concluded

Scorpius snorted. "Only you would prefer to grading papers to a Quidditch game."

Rose's frown deepened. "Looking out over the audience, I get the impression tat many of these students would rather write papers than sit out in this kind of weather."

Scorpius looked at the crowd of students. About a quarter of them were watching the game. Several other students were talking while others had fallen asleep.

"Quidditch sure has lost its luster from when I was a child," a voice chimed in.

They turned their attention to the man beside them.

"Back when I was a student, you would go deaf from the amount of cheering in the stands," he continued. "Our voices would grow hoarse from all the shouting. Even after four hours we'd be yelling as if the game had just begun."

"No offense Headmaster Longbottom, but times have changed," Professor Rose commented.

"Indeed they have." Headmaster Longbottom shook his head.

"I mean no offense, but perhaps we should consider changing wth the times," Professor Rose suggested.

Headmaster Longbottom cracked a smile. "I suppose you would suggest we replace the Quidditch games with Gobstone tournaments?"

Rose grabbed the edge of her black cape and twirled it around her finger. "Students stay awake during the Gobstone tournaments. The matches are much shorter, which means more time can be dedicated to studying."

Headmaster Longbottom's smile grew. "You sound like your parents."

"They are intelligent people. Rarely are they wrong in matters such as this."

Headmaster Longbottom turned his attention to the Quidditch pitch. In the far east corner were a group of students with their noses in textbooks. To the west, a few students were writing on parchments.

"Fenrir really did a number on this sport. Before him, this was the epitome of excitement. Now though," Headmaster Longbottom sighed.

"Quidditch could be popular again," Scorpius cut in. "Once the memory of Fenrir's attacks fade, then wizards may learn to love the sport again."

Rose released her cape. "It's been almost a quarter of a century since his last attack on a Quidditch pitch, and attendance has continued to spiral downwards. Not to mention that none of these students remember the lycanthrope, yet the sport bores them past the point of tears."

Headmaster Longbottom exhaled. "While I appreciate your optimism, Professor Malfoy, Professor Rose may be correct. Perhaps it is time to reevaluate how the students spend their weekends."

"Perhaps," Scorpius' face lit up. "On a more pleasant note, my students have been studying boggarts."

"Oh they have," The spark returned to Headmaster Longbottom eyes.

Scorpius nodded. "They were all able to cast the Riddikulus spell within the first class period."

"That's excellent," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"Indeed," Professor Rose replied. "Were there any interesting boggarts?"

The color drained from Professor Malfoy's face.

Professor Rose smirked. "There was one in particular which was exceedingly interesting, wasn't there?"

"I mean, they were the usual," Professor Malfoy wrung his hands. "Some feared wolves, others were afraid of dementors, you know, standard fears."

"Did any of the boggarts resemble me?" Professor Rose asked.

Professor Malfoy bit his lower lip.

Professor Rose's eyes glistened. "It happened! I finally have a boggart of my own."

"Well, uh…"

"What did I look like before the Ridikulus spell? How did they dispel me?"

"None of the boggarts resembled you," Professor Malfoy replied.

Professor Rose deflated. "None of them resembled me in any way?"

"No," he answered. "You have never been anyone's boggart."

Professor Rose took her cape back into her hands. "I'll have to try harder to intimidate certain dunderheads then."

Headmaster Longbottom burst out laughing. "Trust me, you're intimidating enough with your black clothes."

"I am?" She asked.

The Headmaster nodded. "Sometimes when I see you patrolling the halls I have to stop and remember you are not your father, and as Headmaster I cannot receive a detention."

"Is the resemblance that strong?"

"It is."

Professor Rose hummed.

"If none of the boggarts resembled Professor Rose, then who did it appear to be?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

Professor Malfoy mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said the student saw Headmaster Longbottom."

Professor Rose burst out laughing.

Headmaster Longbottom's eyes were wide. "D-did you say I was a boggart?"

"Yes," Professor Malfoy squeaked.

Professor Rose laughed louder. "Tell me, how could any boggart take on Headmaster Longbottom's form?"

"Yes how?" Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"The student in question was fearful that you would expel him," Professor Malfoy answered.

"Oh dear," Professor Longbottom replied.

"H-how did he dispel the boggart?" Professor Rose gasped through her laughter.

Professor Malfoy swallowed. "His Ridikulus was Headmaster Longbottom in lingerie."

"Lingerie?" Headmaster Longbottom exclaimed.

"Yes," Professor Malfoy explained. "You were in a light blue babydoll outfit."

Professor Rose caught her breath. "I have to tell Mum and Dad about this. It's all so rich."

"Well," Headmaster Longbottom winked. "Did I at least look pretty?"

"I mean, by certain standards I suppose so," Professor Malfoy replied.

Headmaster Longbottom grinned. "At the end of the day, that's all that matters."

Professor Malfoy relaxed.

Professor Rose felt another drop of water on her shoulder. "Do you think it's wise to have these students sitting out in the rain?"

"Students have sat out in the rain before with no great harm done to them," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"Perhaps," Professor Rose replied. "But if they sit out in the rain for too long, then they are at a risk of catching a cold."

"They can take a pepperup potion," Professor Malfoy replied.

"Under normal circumstances that would be a viable solution, seeing as to how the second years would brew then. This year though there are several of them who shouldn't be trusted within twenty feet of a cauldron. I fear unleashing their creations on the rest of the student body."

Headmaster Longbottom out a hand on her shoulder. "Give yourself a few years, and you'll be someone's boggart. Anyone who sounds that much like Snape will become a boggart soon enough."

"If his students were anything like mine, then he had every reason to be concerned for the entire student body."

"Well, he did have me as a student, so he had reason to be fearful for the structure of his dungeons."

"Indeed he did."

"Is this game is still going on?"

The three snapped their heads to the right.

To the east of the Quidditch patch stood a teenager and a giant. The wind blew through the adolescent's long black hair. Her onyx eyes were as hard as coal; her frown was identical to that of her father.

"Please dear Merlin don't," Professor Rose muttered. "Just sit down. Please just sit down."

Without a broom, the girl took to the wind. The giant reached for her leg, but he only grabbed air. She flew in the direction of the golden snitch and grabbed it.

"Game Over!"

The audience erupted into cheers. The Quidditch players waved their fists at her, but her only response was a smirk.

Professor Rose shook her head. "Dear God Violet. Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"So, uh," Professor Malfoy asked. "If a Slytherin catches the snitch in a Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff game which was tied, who wins?"

Violet stood on the wind as the Quidditch players landed their brooms.

"One hundred points from Slytherin for showing off at the most inopportune time," Professor Rose muttered.

Professor Rose watched as Violet flew laps around the pitch. The students continued to shout and wave their hands in her direction.

Headmaster Longbottom leaned down and whispered, "One hundred points to Slytherin for that excellent display of levitation."

Professor Rose took a deep breath, "Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you are following this story on Archive of Our Own, then you know that I'm preparing to repost one of my older stories. Since I've already posted the story, _Objection,_** **on this site, there will be no updates next week. I will resume posting the week after next though.**

 **Thank you for the kind reception! It is very much appreciated!**

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Violet smirked. "I was thinking that it was time to end that Quidditch game."

"The game ends when one of the players catches the golden snitch, not when one of the spectators grows weary of watching and flies up to grab the snitch herself," Professor Rose answered.

"I wasn't a spectator," Violet argued. "I was a hostage."

Professor Rose put her heads in her hands.

"I saved the entire school from that awful game, and you know it."

"No, you violated school rules for your own amusement."

"Are you really going to give me a detention for saving everyone from dying of boredom?"

Professor Rose twirled the edge of her cape around her fingers. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You would love nothing more than for me to assign you a detention with Hagrid so you can gallivant around the woods searching for Fawkes."

Violet's smirk grew.

"Which is why I plan on giving you a detention with Professor Sweeny," Rose continued. "You can help her scrub the crystal balls."

Violet's face reddened. "You wouldn't dare."

Rose released her cape. "Of course I would."

"If," Violet moved closer to Rose, "If you do that, I'm telling Mum and Dad!"

"One hundred points for attempted extortion," Rose drawled as she pulled up the chair behind her desk.

"That wasn't extortion," Violet retorted. "That was a promise."

"Fifty points for raising your voice to me," Rose replied.

Violet gritted her teeth. "Mum and Dad will take my side. We both know how much they hate Quidditch. They'll think you're overreacting and being too harsh with me."

"Mum and Dad care more about obedience towards one's professors than they do about ending Quidditch games," Rose argued as she sat down.

"You never told me I couldn't end the Quidditch game, so I technically didn't defy you."

"I should not need to remind you of every little school regulation each time we encounter each other."

"Point to the rule which says you can't fly up and catch the golden snitch."

Rose bit her tongue.

"It doesn't exist does it?" Violet replied.

Rose took a deep breath. Count to ten, count to ten…

"It that's the case then I didn't break any rules, I didn't defy you, and I ended a terrible Quidditch game. So, I should get at least a hundred points rewarded to me, not a detention," she concluded.

"This isn't a courtroom, and your punishment isn't up for negotiation," Rose replied.

Violet shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Do you think this all of is a joke?" Rose snapped.

"No," Violet answered.

"Between grabbing the snitch and attempting to extort me I should be giving you detention for the next three weeks, not the next three days."

"I didn't extort you. I simply told you I was going to write to Mum and Dad and that they'd take my side."

"Do you think Dad would take your side when he discovered that you flew without a broom for a non-emergency purpose?" Professor Rose asked.

Violet stepped back.

Rose's lips curled up. She stood and leaned over her desk "Even if there is no rule against a spectator capturing the snitch, Dad was quite clear on not flying unless it was an absolute emergency. Such emergencies should consist of the potential for physical harm, not the potential for an afternoon of boredom."

Violet bowed her head.

"Are you beginning to understand my position?"

"I am."

"Good," Professor Rose flicked her wrist. "Expect to spend the next three nights with Professor Sweeny dusting off crystal balls."

"Yes," Violet replied.

"You may go," Professor Rose concluded.

Violet began walking away, but paused halfway between Rose's desk and the door. "Can you please answer one question?"

Professor Rose sighed. "That all depends on the question."

"As a sister," Violet spun around. "What did you think of my actions?"

Rose gave her a small smile. "Your landing was somewhat shaky, and the little flip you did midair was a bit much. Still, I do admire your technique. With a little more practice you'll make even the best Quidditch player appear to be an amateur flier."

Violet grinned.

Rose placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you enjoy flying, and you are quite talented at it. Still, you need to discern when it's best to display your skills and when it's best to remain grounded."

Violet opened her mouth.

"No, a tedious Quidditch game is not an excuse to leap up into the air and capture the golden snitch."

"Yes Rose."

"Excuse me?"

Violet answered, "Yes, Professor Rose."

"Good," Professor Rose replied. "Do you have any further questions for me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then please return to the Slytherin Common Room before I am accused of favoring you."

"Yes ma'am," Violet made her way to the doorway.

"Violet?"

She spun around.

"On a more personal note, thank you for ending that horrid game," Rose replied.

"Anytime Sis."

With that, Violet strolled out of the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione folded the parchment in half and tossed it onto her desk. "Are you certain you do not wish to join me in Brazil?"

"I am positive," Severus replied.

"Is there any particular reason you wouldn't want to join me?" Hermione asked.

He answered, "As much as I enjoy the sound of your voice, especially when you lecture on potions, I fear I have put off brewing several potions for far too long."

"I suppose I have been keeping you out of the basement as of late," Hermione mused aloud.

"Indeed, you have proven to be quite the diversion."

"Still, I would appreciate some company at the conference. After all it is my first sojourn to South America."

"You will manage just fine on your own."

"No, I don't know if I will," Hermione argued. "My hotel room is only a few blocks from the beach, several flowers will be in bloom, and the weather should be mild. I don't know how I'll manage to take it all in alone."

Severus embraced her. "I am sure you will find a way."

"I suppose I will have to manage," Hermione kissed his collarbone. "Still I do wonder what would occur if I were to book the hotel for a few extra days."

"A few extra days?"

"I would use our money, not the university's, to book my room, but if I could reserve the room for three extra days, you would be finished brewing by then, would you not?"

"I would be caught up by then." Severus twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"So…perhaps…"

He kissed her forehead. "Book the room for an additional four days."

"Are you certain?" Hermione asked.

"You made a vacation in Brazil sound so enticing, I could not refuse," Severus replied. "Granted, you could make divination sound appealing, but I will ignore that fact for the moment."

Hermione answered, "I'm glad I can be so persuasive."

"Oh witch," he sighed. "I've told you so many times, you bewitch me, you enrapture me, you leave me so disoriented that I scarcely know what to do with myself."

She pulled him closer. "I love you, Mr. Snape."

"I love you too, Mrs Snape," he rasped.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "When do you need to begin brewing?"

"Not at this moment."

"Good. The last thing I would ever want to do is distract you from your work."

"Trust me when I say you are a most pleasant distraction."

He recaptured her lips and held her close.

The brewing could wait for a few more hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

She waited all year for this moment.

Some students scooted their chairs as close to Professor Rose's desk as possible, others backed away as far as they could. One student trembled while another let out a nervous giggle. A few glanced at their professor, their eyes pleading for some hint of how they should handle this situation.

Professor Rose cleared her throat. "The greatest potions master who has ever graced the halls of Hogwarts once said that if you wish to understand a potion, you must first understand its ingredients. One key piece of knowledge is its origin."

She glanced down at the clear container on her desk. Inside, a king cobra slithered forward, as if to get a better view of the students.

"This is Madame Serpent," Professor Rose grabbed the beaker on the edge of her desk and placed it in front of her. "She will be providing the King Cobra venom needed for our pain relief potion."

Professor Rose stuck her right arm into the cage. The students' eyes grew as Madame Serpent slithered up to her elbow.

One student swooned.

"Obviously one should only handle a king cobra as I do under certain circumstances," Professor Rose explained. "Madame Serpent is relatively safe to touch. Her diet consists of a supplement which provides her with all the nutrients she needs. This supplement is charmed to keep her docile, quite an invaluable trait. Just as crucial is the fact that this diet increases the magical properties of her venom, making any potion she helps to create more potent."

A hand was raised.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson," Professor Rose drawled.

"I-is it true that you are a parsletongue?" He asked.

"No. Parseltongue is only a hereditary skill," Professor Rose answered.

He opened his mouth."

"Despite the outrageous rumors, my father was not the bastard son of Voldemort," Professor Rose continued.

The student nodded and folded his hands.

"Back to our original topic of discussion," Professor Rose picked up Madame Serpent by the head. The snake hissed before relaxing. "Madame Serpent has worked with me for years. She is crucial to my research, and I am pivotal to her survival. It is only natural to become attached to each other under those circumstances."

Madame Serpent opened her mouth as wide as she could. Professor Rose hummed.

The students held their breath.

Professor Rose held Madame Serpent over the beaker. With one swift motion she jammed the snake's teeth into the latex covering. Then she pressed on Madame Serpent's head. Yellow fluid trickled from her mouth.

"You must be firm yet gentle when milking a cobra. If you are too gentle then you will be unable to extract any venom from her; yet if you are too aggressive you will harm her."

A trembling hand was raised.

Professor Rose glanced at the student. "Is there a question Ms. Price?"

"Do, do we have to milk her ourselves?" She stuttered.

Professor Rose raised her eyebrow. "Do you want to milk her yourself?"

Ms. Price recoiled.

"It is quite enjoyable, once you have perfected the process." Professor Rose lifted Madame Serpent from the jar.

"I-I'll take your word for it," Ms. Price squeaked.

Professor Rose removed Madame Serpent from the beaker. "Thank you for your assistance. You did quite well."

The cobra flicked her tongue.

Professor Rose set Madame Serpent back in the cage. The snake slithered away from her arm and stared the students.

"I hope I have made my point clear about how difficult it is to obtain the cobra venom needed for this potion," Professor Rose intoned as she put a plastic cover on Madame Serpent's container.

A few muttered their agreement.

"Now, I expect this Śarpe Curat completed within the next hour and a half. That is more than feasible. When the potion is complete bring it up to me. If it is any color other than Prussian Blue then you have brewed the potion incorrectly and you are liable to poison someone with it. Obviously this will result in a failing grade."

"Yes Professor Rose," they mumbled.

Professor Rose stared at them. The students did not move.

"You have a limited amount of time to complete your project," She announced. "Do not waste it."

The students began assembling their ingredients and set to work on the project.

Professor Rose sat down into her chair. She tapped on the container. Madame Serpent glided over to her.

"How long do you think it will take for one of the students to blow up a cauldron?" Professor Rose whispered.

Madame Serpent raised herself and inflated her hood.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

"No, I do not think it will take half as long as you seem to think it will," Professor Rose whispered.

Madame Serpent flicked her tongue.

The footsteps grew louder.

Professor Rose kept her eyes on Madame Serpent. Perhaps if she pretended her class and the snake were the only entities in the universe the visitor would disappear…

Against her wishes, the door opened.

"Professor Rose?"

She glanced up. "Yes, Professor Malfoy?"

He took a deep breath. "Headmaster Longbottom needs to speak with you immediately."

"What does he need to speak with me about?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he answered. "All I know is that he wants me to substitute for your class for the next half hour or so."

Two students gasped.

Professor Rose scowled at the students. They returned their attention to their notes.

"I take it there is no possible way this can wait."

"From what Headmaster Longbottom said, it cannot."

Rose sighed. "If anyone explodes a cauldron feel free to deduct points and give that individual a troll."

Professor Malfoy nodded.

She turned her attention to the students. "I shall return by the end of the period. You cannot leave unless I have examined your potion."

"Yes, Professor Rose" they replied in unison.

Professor Rose then turned her attention to Scorpius. "Do make sure Madame Serpent remains in her cage. Left to her own devices she will roam around the dungeons and scare unsuspecting students who are on the verge of exploding their cauldrons."

Professor Malfoy glanced at the cage and shuddered. "I'll make sure she stays inside."

The snake hissed.

Professor Rose stormed out the doorway and up the stairs, robes billowing behind her. Upon reaching the first floor she wrapped the edge of her cape around her finger and paused.

Despite his less than stellar experiences with her father, Headmaster Longbottom understood the importance of potions. He would never interrupt her class unless it was of the utmost urgency. Could Dad have been injured in the course of running an experiment? Did a client attack Victor and leave him wounded? Was Violet on the verge of expulsion for another one of her ill-conceived antics?

Had Mum gone down hill?

She released her cape and raced up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. A pain formed in left her side halfway up the stairs, but she paid it no heed. She stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Password," he intoned.

"Toadstool," she replied.

The door opened. She dashed through, only to stop dead in her tracks upon seeing the person in front of Headmaster Longbottom's desk.

"Professor Rose," Headmaster Longbottom began. "I am very sorry for interrupting your class."

Professor Rose snarled. "Why exactly did Percy Weasley find it acceptable to interrupt my class?"

"I do apologize for taking time out of your busy schedule of tormenting Gryffindors," Percy replied. "But what I must say is urgent."

Headmaster Longbottom leaned forward in his chair. "I expect that this meeting will be brief."

"Agreed," Percy replied.

"Why exactly have I been called in here?" Professor Rose asked.

"Mr. Weasley wants an account of your actions over the last month," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"Which actions is he inquiring about?" Professor Rose asked. "I have performed quite a few tasks over the last month or so. It is difficult to keep track of them all."

"I would like to know why my daughter has received three detentions in the last month," Percy demanded.

Professor Rose's frown deepened. "Your daughter has severe difficulties in socializing with those outside her house."

"I'm sure it's sheer coincidence that most of the complaints concerning my daughter have been from Slytherins."

"It's no coincidence at all. That seems to be the house she despises the most."

"She wouldn't despise it as much if your Slytherins would stop calling other students, 'mudblood.'"

"I assure you that if any of my Slytherins were using such derogatory terms then that individual would be swiftly and immediately punished," Professor Rose replied. "Still, I find it convenient that only your daughter has heard them using this term. I've received no other complaints of such language from other students."

"The other students are too afraid of you to speak," Percy answered.

Professor Rose snorted. "I suppose that out of the hundreds of students who attend this school, your precious Molly is the only one courageous enough to stand up to me."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "My Molly is a very courageous girl. I am very proud of her."

"Unfortunately, I fear her recent behavior is no cause for pride," Headmaster Longbottom commented.

Percy pointed to Professor Rose, "You only believe so because of her and her campaign against my family."

"Are you accusing one of my professors of being unfairly biased against one of my students?"

"I am."

"Well if anyone would understand the seriousness of a professor bullying a student it would be me," Headmaster Longbottom replied. "Still, I have yet to hear of any wrongdoing on Professor Rose's part."

"Molly has complained to me several times about Professor Rose's behavior," Percy argued.

"Two Slytherins in as many months have complained to me about Molly's behavior," Professor Rose cut in.

"Who would those Slytherins be?" Headmaster Longbottom winked at her.

Professor Rose's expression lightened. "Daisy Parkinson and Dolores Smith."

"Well now," Headmaster Longbottom replied, "Both of them are wonderful students who have never graced my office for disciplinary reasons."

"S-so you're just going to believe them?" Percy stuttered.

Headmaster Longbottom shrugged. "I see no reason not to."

Percy's face was as red as his hair. "Well, I can think of a good reason not to believe Rose's account of events."

Rose rolled her eyes. Here we go…

"Her family has been at war with mine since the day she was conceived," Percy argued. "This is just one extension of her parents' feud."

Rose bit her tongue.

"You of all people know how Snape can hold a grudge," Percy pointed to Headmaster Longbottom. "You know how unfairly he treats those he has taken a disliking to."

Rose muttered, "Indeed it is beyond unreasonable for him to be disgusted with the family of his daughter's kidnapper."

"Even two decades after the fact he's still fuming that Hermione tried to pass Rose off as Ronald's," Percy continued.

"Excuse me!" Professor Rose exclaimed.

Percy startled.

"What accusation did you just level against my mum?"

"I said, your mum attempted to pass you off as a Weasley. Instead of being upset with her, your father takes his frustrations out on us."

"You're a liar."

"Am I?"

"Indeed, you are. Mum has always acknowledged me as a Snape," Professor Rose argued.

"If she was so certain that you were a Snape then why didn't she contact your father immediately after she discovered herself to be pregnant with you?" Percy asked.

"Dad turned her away because he was a dunderhead. Even he admits that," Rose retorted.

"See, that's the lie you've been told," Percy replied. "The reality is that Hermione attempting to pass you off as Ronald's child. When that failed she admitted you were a Snape. Your father has never forgiven us for almost raising you."

Rose hissed. "Ron was a man who went crazy after a career ending injury. Mum never claimed I was his daughter."

"Yes, she did, and your dad has never forgotten it," Percy argued.

"Mum would never try to cut Dad out of my life. She told Ron from the beginning that I was a Snape. Ron was so furious with her for cheating on him that he expelled her from his life then went mad months later," Rose retorted.

"If he was a madman then why was she so insistent in the beginning that you were a Weasley?" Percy argued.

"You're lying!" Rose shouted.

"Prove it," Percy approached her. "Prove that everything I've just said is a lie. Prove that your mother didn't lie to your father. Prove that Snape has never held a grudge because you were almost raised as a Weasley."

"That's enough!"

Both of them turned to Headmaster Longbottom.

"You've heard Professor Rose's side of the story, and you know why I have no reason to distrust her. I would strongly suggest that you leave and forget this conversation ever occurred," Headmaster Longbottom ordered.

"But Molly…" Percy began.

"Deserved every detention she's received," Headmaster Longbottom cut in.

"She is being treated unjustly," Percy argued.

"Please leave before I call Rita Skeeter and report that you are harassing Hogwarts employees instead of running an honest campaign," Headmaster Longbottom ordered.

Percy glared at him. "This isn't over, Neville."

"Yes, I believe it is," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

Percy sputtered. "But you only..."

"Do you believe it is becoming of a candidate for the Minister of Magic to be harassing headmasters?" Neville asked. "Because I certainly don't."

Percy stomped towards the floo and shouted out the address to the Ministry. He stepped through the green flames and disappeared.

Rose blinked.

"I am so sorry to have interrupted your class for this," Headmaster Longbottom began.

"No, I understand the necessity of having me come here," Rose replied. "He wasn't going to leave until he got a chance to scream at everyone."

"His attitude certainly puts young Molly's behavior into perspective," Headmaster Longbottom noted.

"Indeed it does," Professor Rose answered.

Headmaster Longbottom grinned. "You are doing an excellent job educating your students. Keep up the good work."

Her lips twisted upwards. "Thank you, Headmaster. I only hope Percy does not decide to retaliate."

Headmaster Longbottom sat down. "Don't worry about Percy. I will make sure he does not show his face around here for the foreseeable future."

"Thank you," Rose replied. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime Rose, anytime," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

With a nod, Rose sauntered towards the basement with one thought echoing throughout her mind:

Was there any truth to what Percy had said about Mum?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and for favoriting this! It is deeply appreciated!**

Draco paced in front of the fireplace, his hands behind his back. With each step he took, his face grew more crimson.

"I presume those documents have not arrived yet," Lucius began.

Draco scowled. "No, they have not."

Lucius shifted until most of his weight was on his cane. "I'm sure they will come soon enough."

Draco approached his father. "I know they will arrive soon, but for the love of Merlin I wish I didn't have to sit in front of a fireplace and wait for them to be hand delivered to me."

"That is the drawback of doing business with New York," Lucius noted.

"There has to be a better way than this," Draco muttered.

Lucius clacked his cane against the ground. "According to you, there might be."

The flames erupted behind Draco. He raced over to the fireplace. "Hello."

"Dad?"

Draco's expression softened. "Hello Carina. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if Grandpa Lucius was with you," Carina replied.

"I am here," Lucius called.

"Good," Carina replied. "I need to speak with you."

Lucius glided over to the flames. "What do you need?"

Carina answered. "I wanted you to know that your stock in Trebank went up, as promised. You have officially doubled your investment in the past two weeks."

Lucius' eyes lit up. "Oh what a brilliant girl."

"I've learned from the best," Carina answered.

"I am thrilled that you have doubled your grandfather's investment," Draco interrupted. "Unfortunately I need this floo line to remain open so my associate can give me this month's financial overseas earning report."

"Then may I enter and discuss my latest achievement with Grandfather?" Carina asked.

"You never need to request an audience with me," Lucius answered.

"No," Draco replied. "You do not."

With a few flicks of Draco's wand, the wards were lowered. Draco stepped backwards, allowing Carina to step into the mansion.

"I apologize of I sounded cross earlier," Draco began. "This report is taking longer to arrive than I'd anticipated."

"There is no need to apologize," Carina replied. "I know how stressful a late earnings report can be."

"Indeed," Draco refocused on the fireplace.

"Tell me, what does the future of my stocks hold?" Lucius asked.

"If my arithmancy predictions are correct, stocks should be stable for the next week, but they are going to take a slight dip afterwards. I do not believe you should panic, but to be on the safe side I plan to sell off a few of them. You can buy grandmother a nice dinner in Venice, amongst other things."

Lucius embraced his granddaughter. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"I was planning on taking your mother out sometime this evening," Draco muttered. "Assuming my report comes in sometime today."

Carina swallowed. "I'm sorry you're having so many problems getting the report."

"It is not your fault the floo network requires a person on each end," Draco replied. "Merlin knows the Wizarding World has more important things to worry about than getting information from one continent to another in a timely manner."

"It is rather disappointing that muggles are better at internationally sharing information than we are," Carina replied.

"Indeed it is," Draco grumbled.

"It makes one wonder if the Wizarding World should begin research into something akin to the muggle information sharing system."

"I would be completely unopposed to a Wizarding version of the internet."

Lucius leaned on his cane. "Why don't you take steps to research a Wizarding equivalent and obtain the resources to implement it then?"

Draco glanced at Lucius. "I am not going there with you."

"Where did you think I was going?" Lucius asked before winking at Carina.

She giggled.

"I know exactly where you're going, and I am not going there with you," Draco argued.

"Where exactly do you think I'm going?" Lucius asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"You want me to be the Minister of Magic so I can implement the new communication system I've been proposing for years."

"I only want what's best for you. If that includes you becoming the Minister of Magic then all the better."

"No, you want me to be the Minister of Magic because it's in your best interest."

"How would your career choice be in my best interest?"

"For one, it would give you an excellent opportunity to live vicariously through me."

"I have no desire to live vicariously through you."

"Then stop pushing me to accomplish the one dream you could never fulfill."

"All my desires have been fulfilled. "

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "That is not true, and we both know it."

"Grandpa has done almost anything a wizard could imagine doing," Carina chimed in. "What more could he possibly accomplish?"

"Becoming the Minister of Magic would have been quite the feather in his cap," Draco replied. "And he knows it."

The fireplace erupted.

Draco turned around and forced himself to smile. "Hello, Mrs. Manning."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "I do apologize for the wait. Our international floo system was down for a half hour. It's only just now been repaired."

He reached his hand into the flames. "Do not worry about a thing. Unforeseen circumstances such as this occur."

"Thank you for your understanding," she replied.

Draco pulled out a manila folder from the fire. "Thank you again for this. I will let you know if I find any causes for concern, or if any congratulations are in order."

"I appreciate that," Mrs. Manning answered.

"Have a great rest of the day," Draco replied.

"You too," she responded.

The flames died.

Draco exhaled. "It would be so much easier if there was a nice, simple place where documents, or at least copies of them, could be placed without needing to wait two hours for them."

"If muggle could invent such a device then there is no reason a wizard could not," Carina noted.

"My thoughts exactly," Draco strolled over to the cream couch.

"You would need an obscene amount of resources to invent such a system," Lucius noted. "Even if you could invent it, you would need to implement it in a large enough population so it would prove useful."

"Agreed," Carina answered.

Draco set the folder on the coffee table.

"Such resources and methods of implementation are available, but only if you grasp them," Lucius replied.

Draco frowned. "I am not running for Minister of Magic."

"Why not?" Carina asked. "You would make a brilliant Minister of Magic."

"I have had enough run-ins with the Ministry to last a lifetime. I do not need anymore," Draco answered.

"That's exactly why you should run," Carina insisted.

Draco twisted his lips.

"You know what it's like to be unjustly targeted by the Ministry, and you'd do everything in your power to prevent such corruption to occur ever again. You would use the Ministry to accomplish a dream and make life better for all of us, not to wield power like a weapon," Carina continued.

Draco kissed her on the forehead. "While I appreciate your support, I do not want to put your mother in between her family and me again."

"Uncle Percy is a blowhard and Mum knows it," Carina argued. "I do not think she would be bothered if you ran for Minister of Magic in opposition to him."

"I refuse to add any stress to your mother's life," Draco replied.

"Why don't you ask her how stressful a campaign would be?" Carina asked. "You might be surprised at how eager Mum is to assist you in your political aspirations."

Draco shook his head. "You're as insistent as your grandfather."

"She knows I'm right," Lucius replied. "You need to run for Minister of Magic."

Draco picked up the documents. "I wish I could remain here longer, but I did promise your mother a lovely dinner on the French Riviera. I do not want to keep her waiting any longer."

"Please consider what we've said," Lucius replied.

"I will consider the fact that you have never been the Minister of Magic despite your most ardent desires," Draco replied.

"Dad," Carina drawled.

Draco locked eyes with Lucius. "I refuse to become Minister to satisfy your deepest longings."

"Then do not speak with me about your internet idea again," Lucius replied. "If your internet idea is not worth pursuing then it is not worth complaining about."

Draco gave Carina a small grin and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Baby. Congratulations again on the increased profits."

"Thank you," Carina kissed his cheek. "And I love you too, Dad."

Draco nodded before strolling out of the room.

"He is running out of excuses not to run," Lucius noted.

"He is," Carina replied.

Lucius sat down on the sofa. "It will only take one incident to convince him to run against that blasted Weasley."

"What kind of incident do you have in mind?" Carina asked.

"I do not know," Lucius admitted. "But I suspect it will happen soon."

* * *

This is beyond idiotic.

Rose leaned back in her emerald padded chair. She exhaled.

I cannot believe that I am wasting valuable time meditating on Percy Weasley's tantrum. My attention should be focused on these essays, not on the circumstances surrounding my conception.

She picked up an essay and gave it a glimpse. No matter how long she stared at it though, none of the letters formed cohesive words. Instead, her mind honed in on the image of a six year old clinging to her father's every word.

"Now, Little One, you must be careful when adding the pearl dust to the Amortentia," Severus dropped the ingredient into the golden cauldron. "If you add too much then you are liable to poison someone."

"Would someone who was poisoned hate you?" Rose asked.

Severus began mixing the potion. "No, quite the opposite. A poisoned individual will stalk you, read bad poetry to you, and kiss you even when you do not wish to be touched."

"I see," Rose answered, her eyes fixed on the motion of his hands.

"Do you see what color the potion is?" Severus asked.

"It looks like a hazy white," Rose answered.

"The correct color is mother-of-pearl," Severus replied. "Though hazy white is a close enough approximation."

Rose grinned.

"Do you smell anything?" Severus asked.

Rose sniffed, but frowned. "No."

"Understandable given that you are only six," Severus replied. "When you fall in love with someone, the potion will take on that individual's scent."

"Oh," she replied.

Severus inhaled its aroma. His eyes glistened. "To me, the potion smells of omelets, roses, and your mother's hair care products. I cannot imagine that it will ever carry any other scent."

"I hope it never smells any differently for you either," Rose replied.

Severus embraced her. "I only hope one day you can experience the kind of love your mother and I have."

Rose slammed the essay down onto the pile of others.

Dad is infamous for holding grudges. If he could hold a grudge against a boy for being born into the wrong family, then he would have little difficulty holding one against his wife for lying about conceiving his daughter. Yet, there has never been an underlying level of hostility between my parents. When Mum looks into Dad's eyes, she does not see a man infuriated with his wife for almost keeping him from his daughter. Instead she sees a man who is devoted to her with every ounce of magic in his being.

Yet there is another side to Dad, namely that of the meticulous potions master. One must be diligent in his line of work. Every ingredient has to be measured out precisely, every ingredient has to be added perfectly. I can count on one hand the amount of times Dad had made even the slightest error. No, Dad is not known for obvious oversights, nor is he known for his inability to create a potion. This only leaves one unanswered question:

How could a conscientious potions master forget to give his secret lover a contraceptive potion?


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope I didn't botch the Spanish in this chapter. If I did, I apologize in advance.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate all of it!**

Two days.

Two days from now, she would no longer be an ocean away from him.

The man ran his finger along the newspaper. Halfway through the front page he threw the paper to the ground and stomped on it.

He grabbed his beer can and took a swig of the liquid. Once the last drop was gone, he crushed the can and slammed it onto the table.

Years ago he had been able to ignore Mrs. Snape. The further away he was from her, the simpler his life was. Yet present circumstances were drawing him to her. She may be his only chance of salvation, assuming he could play his cards right.

Pound! Pound!

The man's eyes grew.

"Open up!"

He ducked under the table and extinguished his wand.

"We know you're in there!

He curled into a ball.

"¡Abre la puerta!"

The man picked up the newspaper and smoothed it out. He glanced at the bottom of the paper, careful to memorize the date and time of Mrs. Snape's speech.

It was time for a reunion.

* * *

Professor Rose strolled through the bookshelves, cursing herself with every step. She passed the sections on potions, transfiguration, and astronomy. Under any other circumstance she would get lost in those shelves, but this was no time for distractions. Somehow she had to prove to herself that she was a Snape, if only so she could return to grading her papers in peace.

She scowled. This line of inquiry is nonsensical. Up to this point I haven't had the slightest bit of doubt in my parents concerning their account of my conception. Why am I calling it into question now?

Because Percy's account makes a certain amount of sense.

She breezed by the section which said, "historical archives." She stopped and looked back. Her lips curled up.

"Yeh had a good idea in bringin' me here."

Rose's stomach dropped.

"It came to me last night while I was cleaning crystal balls. If we want to know where Fawkes could be then we need to have a better idea of where he's been."

Rose hid behind the bookshelf and bit her lower lip. Why must Violet always appear at the least convenient times?

"Well, researchin' Fawkes' past whereabouts may be our bes' chance of findin' 'em yet," Hagrid answered.

"Indeed." Papers shifted around. "Do you have any ideas on which years we should be looking at?"

Hagrid hummed. "I know Dumbledore got 'em sometime before 1938."

"Do you have any idea if Dumbledore had him before 1938?"

"I dunno."

"If Dumbledore had obtained Fawkes in the early 1930's, there would be evidence of that," Violet mused. "So I doubt Dumbledore had owned Fawkes for very long before they were first photographed together."

"Probably."

"Perhaps we should look at the archives from anywhere between 1938 to 1997. Perhaps Dumbledore left some kind of hint as to where he found Fawkes in an interview."

"Not a bad idea," Hagrid replied.

"If we come up empty and decide we need a specific date I could always pretend to be writing a report on Fawkes and ask Dumbledore's portrait…" Violet began.

"No," Hagrid argued. "If Dumbledore catches onto this then we migh' get his hopes up. I can't allow 'em to be disappointed if we don' find anythin'."

Violet was silent.

Hagrid exhaled. "I promised meself to do this for Dumbledore. He wants nothin' more than to see Fawkes again, an' I owe him so much. I'd imagine yer father will fin' some peace in seein' Fawkes as well."

"Yeah, Dad would," Violet replied.

Rose flinched. How could someone raised by Severus and Hermione Snape use the word, "yeah?"

"I sugges' we split up," Hagrid began. "I'll search for the records before 1970, and you look for those after."

Rose swallowed.

"Sure," Violet answered. "I'll start with the year 1970 and go from there."

Rose relaxed. Thank Merlin for small favors.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO TALKING?"

Violet gasped.

"Stop talking in the library!" Irma Pince ordered.

"Yes," they muttered.

Irma Pince stomped away.

"Can you believe some people think she's my grandmother?" Violet whispered.

Hagrid choked back his laughter, "Really?"

"Yeah," Violet answered.

Rose cringed. There was that horrid word again.

"They think she's my paternal grandmother because according to the rumors she looks a bit like Dad," Violet replied.

"Yer dad looks nothing like Madame Pince," Hagrid answered.

"Agreed," Violet answered.

"Are you two still talking?" Madame Pince shouted.

There was no answer.

"Let's split up," Violet whispered.

"Agreed," Hagrid answered.

Rose poked her head out from the shelves. Hagrid lumbered to her left and Violet sauntered to her right. Rose released the breath she'd been holding.

The younger Snape paused and spun around. Rose reclaimed her hiding place. Violet shrugged and resumed her path to the archives.

Rose darted down the shelves until she reached the section on the Second Wizarding War. She slowed her pace and searched the titles. Within moments, she found the desired book. She grabbed it and tucked it under her cape. Then she glided out of the archives to a wall. She pulled out her wand and uttered a few spells. A door creaked open.

She looked backwards. Nobody was present. She snuck into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Rose exhaled and walked over to the desk. She sat down on one of the cracked, padded chairs and set the book on the table. For what seemed to be an eternity, she stared at the title.

The Golden Trio Through the Years

The temperature of the room increased. Rose focused on her breathing until her heart rate slowed. With a trembling hand she opened the book to the first page.

BOY WHO LIVED PREPARES FOR HOGWARTS

Too soon. She flipped forward one hundred and fifty pages.

HARRY HEARTBROKEN: GINNY WEASLEY ACCPETS DRACO MALFOY'S PROPOSAL

Still too soon. She flipped forward another fifty pages.

GOLDEN COUPLE ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT

Rose stared at the couple in the picture. Ronald Weasley had his arms wrapped around Mum, with a grin which sent shivers down her spine. Mum's smile was more pleasant, but it didn't reach her eyes. When Dad walked into a room, her eyes were a fireworks show, but in this picture it was as if someone had zapped the energy from her soul.

Rose flipped the page.

Article after article described the long engagement of her mother and the red headed git. Some were dedicated to how happy they were, others were dedicated to speculations on their wedding, yet none of them concerned a potential affair between Mum and the man who would become Rose's dad. Even nosy Rita Skeeter didn't so much as speculate on a potential affair.

Rose continued to turn the pages. How could someone as famous as Mum keep a romantic liaison hidden? Why would a potions master having a sexual relationship with a high-profile lover forget that the quickest way to expose their affair would be for her to turn up pregnant? If Mum was allegedly so happy with Ron, why even look in Dad's direction?

Perhaps Ronald Weasley was lying. Perhaps he and Mum had not been chaste…

Rose shook her head. No! Mum would never lie to Dad about the potential for another man to be my father! She loves him too much! There must be some other explanation.

She turned to another page.

GOLDEN COUPLE BREAKS UP FOR GOOD

Here, this article should shed some light on the situation. What reason did Ron give for his abrupt separation from Mum?

After reading the article, Rose was no closer to an answer than the second she'd picked up the book. Ron had told the press that Mum was too stifling and was not allowing him to enjoy his youth. Mum refused to give a comment. There was no mention of Dad or any illicit affair.

Why would Ron keep this affair hidden? Wouldn't he be the kind of creep who would want the entire Wizarding World to know exactly how awful his now ex-fianceė was?

Rose ran her fingers through her hair.

There were far more questions than answers.

* * *

"So when we added the ashwidner eggs, the potion becomes ash, I mean turns to ash, I mean…"

Hermione moaned and threw her notes onto the bed. She raised her head and cleared her mind.

They won't care if you have the entire speech memorized. There is no shame in using a few notes. You've given hundreds of these talks. Even if this is your first South American excursion, you will do fine.

Her left arm itched.

Hermione's heart stopped. She trembled and held up her arm.

There was no evidence of Bellatrix's scar. Her magic wasn't crackling within her, nor was she nauseous. Every indication suggested that the medication was still working, and wouldn't be needed for another two weeks.

"I'm healthy," Hermione whispered. "I'm perfectly healthy."

She sat down on the bed. The itch is a reaction to stress and nothing more. My mind is playing tricks on me, but there is no real danger.

Hermione collected her notes and set them on the bedside table. Practicing the presentation could wait until the morning.

Hermione stood up and trudged towards her closet. Despite her lack of fatigue, it was time to prepare for bed. She could only hope that Severus would emerge from the basement soon. At this moment she needed to feel his body against hers, if only to provide some type of security.

She pulled out her nightgown, wondering how a slight itch on her arm could cause such a panic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the support! I am grateful for it!**

"Neville is better than this."

Arthur and George kept their eyes on Percy.

"Neville knows how outrageous it is for a headmaster to blindly accept any sort of behavior which comes from his employees," Percy ranted. "How could he make the same mistakes as Dumbledore and allow a snarling Snape to run rampant around the school?"

"It is rather sad that Neville has forgotten how difficult it is to be on the receiving end of a vengeful Snape," George replied as he sat on the faded orange couch.

Arthur sat up straighter in his recliner. "I feel sorry for Rose."

"You feel bad for Rose?" Percy spat.

Arthur nodded. "As a child her only real role models were a cheater and a dungeon bat. Perhaps if she'd had some more positive influences in her life she would not behave as she does."

"She's not some teenager experimenting with mind altering potions," Percy huffed. "She's the professor tormenting your granddaughter."

"All I'm saying is that she shouldn't feel as if she needs to bully Gryffindors to exert her authority," Arthur answered. "I had hoped Severus would raise her to be better than that, but I suppose he can only teach her what he knows."

"How could Snape raise her to be anything but his clone? She's surly, sarcastic, and all around unpleasant to be in the same room with," Percy replied.

Arthur's throat tightened. "Did she at least seem happy?"

"Yes," Percy admitted. "She takes an unusual amount of joy in torturing unsuspecting Gryffindors. Being told she could continue her course of action made her absolutely giddy."

"Did she appear to be healthy?"

"Yes."

Arthur bowed his head. "I suppose that's all that matters."

"No," Percy's eyes were aflame. "What matters is that Professor Snape II is tormenting your granddaughter and Headmaster Longbottom has no intention of stopping her."

"Perhaps we should see things from their point of view."

"Excuse me?"

"Molly can be a handful at times," Arthur began. "Perhaps at least one of those detentions was warranted."

"Dad," Percy snapped. "None of them were warranted and you know it. My daughter is being unfairly persecuted and it needs to stop."

"I would be careful before speaking. After all, if you want to make such a strong accusation you will need to make sure Molly's hands are completely clean."

Percy glowered at his father.

"Unfortunately, Dad's right," George cut in. "Molly is very proud of her house, and doesn't always know when to stop teasing others. It isn't beyond the realm of possibility that Molly may have taken a couple of jokes too far."

"Oh, so now you're on Rose's side," Percy retorted.

"No," George answered. "All I'm saying is that before you go off and promise to reform Hogwarts, you may want to provide clear, indisputable evidence that Molly has been treated unfairly."

Percy opened his mouth but then shut it. He tapped his chin. "Perhaps I could use more proof than simply pointing out that Rose and Severus share the same bloodline."

Arthur could not hide the pain in his eyes. "Yes, you probably shouldn't make too much of Rose's bloodline."

"Still, the second I get into office Headmaster Longbottom will need to account for more than a few of his actions," Percy vowed.

"Which ones?" Arthur asked.

"The most egregious blunder has been the renovation of Hogwarts. I am still unclear as to why Headmaster Longbottom found it necessary to rebuild the Astronomy Tower," Percy replied. "I understand spending a few thousand galleons on a memorial at the base of the tower, but I still think he could have repaired the old structure for half the cost."

"Maybe he had access to certain financial records that we did not," Arthur offered.

"Or maybe he was spending taxpayer money on an unnecessary building project," Percy replied.

"Perhaps," George admitted.

"Well, we don't have to worry about Neville for long. He will give an account of his actions soon enough."

The three men turned to Molly, who skipped in with a tray of four pink tea cups.

"Our little Percy will become the new Minister of Magic, and cut all that wasteful spending. Headmaster Longbottom will have to starting towing the line with his professors soon enough."

She set the tray on the table. Percy grabbed his cup and took a sip. "Thank you for the confidence, Mum."

"There is not reason not to be confident in you," Molly trilled. "There is nobody better qualified than you to take the reins of the Ministry and lead Wizarding Britain to greatness."

"The fact that I have no real competition helps," Percy noted.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," George warned. "There's still time for another person to declare a candidacy and run a respectable campaign."

"It's highly doubtful will ever consider running against me," Percy replied. "Nobody in the Ministry has expressed any interest in the position, and few outsiders have even shown interest in launching a campaign."

"Exactly," Molly answered. "You're as good as the next Minister of Magic."

"We shouldn't count out the possibility of another runner though," George warned. "Especially if said runner gets wind of your proposal to pardon our brother."

Molly let out an exaggerated sigh. "If people want to raise a fuss about those kidnapping charges against Ronald then they can jump off a cliff."

"Rose was almost eaten by Fenrir thanks to Ronald's stupidity," Arthur argued.

"But she wasn't, and that's all that matters," Molly replied.

"It will matter to most wizards though," Arthur noted. "Ron never should have so much as considered taking her."

"Damnit Arthur," Molly's face was red. "I've told you several times that poor Ronnikins was not in his right mind when he took Rose. He didn't hand Rose over to Fenrir either. Fenrir kidnapped Rose from Ron. The circumstances were all beyond Ronald's control."

"That isn't how most people view the situation," George replied.

"Only because the blasted Snapes have turned everyone against us," Molly answered. "Hermione drives Ron crazy by telling him she's baring his child, and then becomes upset when he acts upon the delusion. She cannot have it both ways!"

Arthur wiped his eyes before taking a tea cup. "That isn't exactly how it happened."

"Of course that's what happened," Molly replied.

Arthur sighed.

"Who cares what the Snapes think? Whether anyone likes it or not, Percy will be the next Minister of Magic, Ron will be pardoned, and we will be a family again. Well, all of us except Ginevra, who still refuses to see reason and demand a divorce."

"If she hasn't requested a divorce yet I doubt she's going to," George replied.

"Then it's her loss," Molly answered.

"Could we please discuss something else?" Arthur asked in a weak voice.

Percy cleared his throat. "We should move onto a more pleasant topic than Draco bloody Malfoy."

"Agreed," Molly answered.

"Now, I'm very proud of my Lucy," Percy began. "She's currently shown quite an interest in Muggle Studies."

"Oh I'm so thrilled to hear that," Molly turned to Arthur. "It's so exciting that one of your grandchildren is following in your footsteps, don't you agree?"

Arthur looked right through her. Instead his mind was focused on the image of a black-clad woman with Severus Snape's scowl.

* * *

Hermione cleared her throat. "Now in order to bring out the full magical effects of the albus lupine root, one must expose it to moonlight. The more moonlight the plants absorbs, the more potent its effects. This is why for potions such as this, the plant should only be exposed to the moon for no more than four hours."

The fireplace erupted.

Hermione set down her note cards onto her bed. Am I ever going to finish this speech?

"Mum?"

Hermione stepped towards the fireplace. "Yes, Rose?"

"Is Dad there?"

"He's in the basement."

"Oh."

Hermione's eyes softened. Her daughter's voice did not exude the same amount of authority as usual, and her eyes were more distant.

"Rose sweetie," Hermione asked. "Is there something you would like to discuss?"

"Actually, there is," Rose answered.

Hermione backed away from the fireplace. Rose stepped on through and brushed herself off. Hermione smiled as she watched Rose's black robes billow in the air.

She truly was a Daddy's girl.

"I fear I cannot stay for long," Rose began. "I simply wanted to borrow Dad's crystal cauldron and seek his advice on a matter."

"What kind of matter?" Hermione asked.

Rose swallowed. "My issue isn't anything overly concerning. In fact I believe I'm overreacting to the situation."

"What situation?" Hermione asked.

Rose took a deep breath. "Percy Weasley believes I am treating his daughter unfairly."

"Oh he does."

"Yes. Yesterday he went as far as to demand an audience with me in Headmaster Longbottom's office."

"I take it said meeting took place."

"Unfortunately, it did."

"How did it go?"

"As well as could be expected," Rose replied. "Headmaster Longbottom applauded my ability to maintain control in my classroom, and sent Percy on his way."

"But it was still a jarring experience," Hermione concluded.

"Indeed it was," Rose admitted.

Hermione outstretched her arms. Rose rushed into them and trembled. "I should not be as rattled as I am, but the fact that he could be the next Minister of Magic is concerning."

"I agree," Hermione answered. "Percy Weasley as Minister of Magic is not a pleasant thought in the slightest."

Rose broke away from the embrace. "How did you and Dad handle the Weasleys when you were first married? How did you learn to ignore their tantrums?"

"We learned to treat them as the nuisances they are," Hermione answered.

"Percy will be more than merely a nuisance if he takes power," Rose replied.

"His position in the Ministry should be of no concern to you."

"If he begins cutting off funds to Hogwarts because of me, then it will be of the utmost concern to me."

"Percy is not the first person to threaten Hogwarts. He's far from the most intimidating as well."

"He is?"

Hermione sat down on her bed. She patted the place beside her. "Lucius Malfoy is a very forceful man."

Rose sat beside her. "Indeed he is."

"When I was a student he attempted to suspend Dumbledore from his office and overhaul the curriculum to make it more friendly to his worldview."

"I've heard a little about this."

"Then you know how it ends."

Rose swallowed.

"Albus Dumbledore was ultimately able to prevail over Lucius." Hermione grinned.

"True," Rose relaxed. "He did."

"Percy Wealsey is no Lucius Malfoy. Headmaster Longbottom will do just fine against him."

"I suppose so."

"Hopefully that story has eased you fears," Hermione replied.

"Indeed it has," Rose replied. "Though it does make me wonder how you could ever have wanted to be involved with the Weasley family."

"Temporary insanity, I assure you," Hermione replied.

Rose chuckled.

"You cannot be intimidated by the Weasleys. At the end they are only a group of people, not a legion of dementors," Hermione promised.

"Thank you Mum," Rose replied.

"Rose?"

They faced the doorway. "Dad."

"I didn't think you would be up from the basement so soon," Hermione replied.

"I was able to finish my brewing earlier than anticipated," Severus answered.

"I am glad to hear it," Rose replied. "I came to request your crystal cauldron."

"What need to you have for it?" Severus asked.

"I am looking into a treatment for splinching. Since I'm working with lupine and the plant is more powerful when brewed in a crystal cauldron, I thought I could borrow yours," Rose replied.

"Sadly my crystal cauldron is in use at the moment," Severus replied. "Though I can loan you one of my tin ones. Lupine reacts quite well in one of tin."

"I suppose tin is doable," Rose replied.

Severus motioned for her to follow. She obeyed the unspoken request.

Hermione watched them leave and raised her eyebrow.

What is Rose not telling me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Would you like to tell me what's upsetting you?"

Rose stopped mid-step. She shook and looked into her father's eyes. Although he was frowning, his eyes were soft, inviting her to begin speaking.

"Nothing is bothering me," she replied in a soft voice before reaching for the door.

Severus put his hand on the doorknob. "If nothing is bothering you then why were you asking for a tin cauldron?"

"Because I have need of one," Rose argued.

"We both know that you possess ten tin cauldrons. It is highly unlikely that they are all in use at the moment. Hence, you do not need a tin cauldron," Severus replied.

"No," she sighed. "I suppose I do not need a tin cauldron."

Severus motioned towards the sitting room. Rose nodded and strolled down the hallway

"What has you so shaken?" Severus asked.

Rose answered, "Percy Weasley visited Hogwarts two days ago, eager to discuss his daughter's recent detentions with Headmaster Longbottom and me."

Severus hummed.

Rose entered the sitting room and sat down on the emerald sofa. "Headmaster Longbottom was able to send him on his way, but nevertheless the confrontation rattled me."

"Rose, parents will always whine when their precious child is in the wrong." Severus sat beside her. "After awhile you will learn to ignore their complaints."

"Did any parents ever threaten to have you fired?" Rose asked.

Severus smirked. "Dumbledore received at least one complaint letter a year regarding my teaching methods."

"How did he manage to keep them at bay?" Rose asked.

"He never informed me of the details," Severus answered. "I'd imagine it took quite a bit of diplomacy though."

"Indeed it did," Rose replied.

"Regardless I highly doubt you came to discuss Percy Weasley's empty threats," Severus answered.

"His threats aren't empty," Rose argued. "He might be the next Minister of Magic, meaning he could make good on his promises to investigate Hogwarts."

"If Neville can maintain his composure in my presence then he can contend with a nuisance such as Percy Weasley," Severus replied.

"True."

"Now that we have finished that discussion, would you like to state your true reason for coming?"

She glanced down.

Severus did not turn away from her. He ran his thumb along the edge of a couch cushion and moistened his lips.

"Percy made some statements about you as well," Rose whispered.

"What kinds of statements did he make?" Severus asked.

Rose wrung her hands. "He said you were holding a grudge against him because Mum tried to pass me off as a Weasley."

Severus' voice was almost inaudible. "Excuse me?"

Rose locked eyes with him. "Is it true Dad?"

"That I hold a grudge against the Weasleys?" Severus answered.

Rose swallowed.

"Yes, it is very true that I have never forgiven them for their role in your kidnapping, nor do I have any intention of dropping that particular matter."

"Do you hold a grudge against them for the circumstances surrounding my conception?"

"I cannot overlook how they treated your mother, so I suppose the answer is 'yes.'"

"Did they treat Mum horribly because she tried to pass me off as Ronald's child?" Rose asked.

"That is an insulting accusation and you know it," Severus replied.

"I know it is insulting," Rose asked, "Yet, I need to hear it from your lips; did Mum try to pass me off as a Weasley?"

"No, she did not," Severus replied.

"Then, if it will not upset you too much, I have one lingering question."

"What would that be?"

"How could a potions master of your caliber forget to give his secret lover a contraceptive potion?" Rose asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Mum was, and still is, a high profile individual."

"Through no desire of her own."

"True," Rose replied. "Still, if you were having a secret liaison you would want to ensure there was no evidence to link you to Mum. The first step to accomplishing this task would be to prevent a pregnancy."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rose wrapped the edge of her cape around her finger. "I know you, Dad. If you were completely opposed to having a child you would take every precaution necessary to prevent a pregnancy. You would brew the contraceptive potion yourself, watch Mum drink it, and would request that she cast a contraceptive spell for good measure. How could those simple precautions be ignored?"

"I have told you on numerous occasions," Severus locked eyes with her. "Sometimes passion occurs at the most unexpected of times. I was not always prepared with a potion on hand, and your mother feared being caught if she purchased one from an apothecary."

"What about the spell then? Why were they not cast?"

"As I just stated, our encounters were for the most part unplanned."

"I find that difficult to believe," Rose replied.

"Why would that be?" Severus asked.

"Because your affair lasted for months, not days."

"Yes, it did."

"Then bouts of passion were to become expected, not something which took you off-guard," Rose began.

Severus remained impassive.

"I understand forgetting to use preventive measures on the first few encounters, but after some time had passed you should have known that you and Mum were going to wind up in a bed. At that point, a pregnancy was not out of the realm of possibility."

"I suppose I never foresaw a pregnancy because I believed myself to be sterile."

"You believed yourself to be sterile?"

"Indeed I did."

Rose twisted her lips.

"Voldemort hexed me more times than I care to count, and I was fired upon so many times during the war I believed myself to be incapable of reproducing," Severus answered.

"Had any Healer ever stated as much before I was conceived?" Rose asked.

"No," Severus admitted. "I was simply aware of the effects of many of those curses and believed they had affected my reproductive capabilities."

"Your actions were nonetheless reckless," Rose answered.

"What would you like me to say to you?" Severus asked. "I admit that I behaved irresponsibly and that I put your mother in a horrendous position. I made my mistakes, but have tried to rectify them. Does that satisfy you?"

"No."

"Then tell me what will satisfy you."

"Is any chance that you are not my father?" Rose blurted out.

Severus jerked back, as if she'd just punched him. Rose took a shaky breath. She did not remove her eyes from him.

"I won't judge you or Mum," Rose whispered. "I only want to put my doubts to rest. Is there any chance I am not your biological daughter?"

Severus' pinky twitched.

"Why would Mum attempt to pass me off as a Weasley if there was no chance of me sharing Ron's genetic material?" Rose asked.

"She never attempted to pass you off as a Weasley," Severus answered.

"Then where did Percy get that piece of information from?" Rose asked.

"The same place all Weasleys get their information from," Severus answered. "Their posterior."

Rose grinned.

Severus' expression lightened. "I do not know why Percy would make the claims he did, but I do know that your mother would never keep me from my child. Had I answered her floo calls or responded to her letters I would have known of your existence much sooner than I did. The fault is mine, not hers."

"Okay," Rose whispered.

"I am glad we have reached an understanding," Severus replied.

"Still, I don't understand how you could forget that potion…" Rose replied.

"To be quite blunt, neither do I," Severus answered. "All I know is that I'm thankful every day that those contraceptive measures failed."

"I suppose I should be grateful that your contraceptive measures failed as well," Rose replied. "Whatever those measures were."

Severus embraced her. "I love you Little Rose. Never forget that."

"I won't," she promised.

"Also, never listen to the Weasleys," Severus released her. "I have never doubted the fact that you are my daughter, in large part because your mother never attempted to pass you off as a Weasley."

"I understand," Rose answered.

He kissed her forehead. "Good."

Severus stood up, but Rose remained seated. She cleared her throat. "I truly could use your advice on a matter."

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"I am attempting to improve on your potion which lessens the pain of Skele-Gro, but I am torn on which cauldron to use," Rose replied.

Severus returned to his place on the sofa. He scratched his chin. "That is an excellent question. I am tempted to tell you that gold would be the ideal cauldron, but you may get a more potent potion if you use silver…"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you so much for sticking with this! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione gritted her teeth and made a fist. "The next time I see Percy I'm going to hex him into oblivion."

"Love, please don't do that," Severus purred as he allowed his shirt to fall to the ground.

"He had no business saying that to Rose; none whatsoever. Why shouldn't I at least give him a piece of my mind?" Hermione snapped.

"I did not say that you should not confront Mr. Weasley in some way," Severus purred. "My only concern is that if you hex him into oblivion there will be little left for me to vent my frustrations upon."

Hermione smirked. "I suppose you do deserve a chance to get a few hexes in."

Severus pulled out his nightshirt and gave her a backwards glance. "Indeed, I do."

Hermione chuckled as she sat down on the bed.

"Mr. Weasley aside, I doubt this will affect our relationship with Rose in the slightest," Severus continued.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Rose accepted my account of her conception," Severus replied. "I do not foresee this issue ever coming up again."

"Hopefully you're right."

"But you are not convinced of that."

"I know our daughter. She will pursue this idea until she is satisfied with an explanation."

"She is satisfied with my explanation."

"How certain are you of that?"

"I am entirely certain that she left satisfied with my account."

"I hope you are right," Hermione answered. "I truly do."

Severus replied in a low voice, "I know I'm right."

Hermione looked down at her feet. Severus stared at her for a few moments before he spun around and continued to strip his clothes.

Silence filled the room. With the fastening of each button, the room became more suffocating.

"Perhaps we should tell Rose the truth."

The wind left Severus' lungs.

"Severus? D-did you hear me?"

Severus turned towards her. "Why ever would you suggest that we tell Rose about Ronald and his relation to her?"

Hermione locked eyes with him. "Rose is twenty-five years old. She is old enough to know the truth."

Severus' voice was void of emotion, "I thought you never wanted her to learn of her true origins."

"I know what I've said in the past," Hermione answered. "But if she has doubts concerning our account, if she is searching for the truth on her own, then perhaps it is time for us to answer her questions honestly."

"I just repeated the fabricated account we agreed to give to her," Severus answered. "How exactly do you expect me to backtrack now?"

Hermione answered, "We can say you panicked. You were afraid to tell her the truth behind my back, so you repeated what I'd told you to say years ago."

"No, I did not repeat what you told me to say," Severus argued. "We fabricated this story together."

"I know, but I was the one who said we needed to lie in the first place," Hermione noted.

"I agreed to withhold the full truth from Rose," Severus replied. "So the responsibility is mine as much as it is yours."

"It was my idea to lie, and Rose should know that," Hermione argued. "Rose should direct any anger she has towards me, not you."

"I refuse to allow you to bear the brunt of whatever wrath Rose may have towards us," Severus replied. "This is our marriage, and Rose is our daughter. I refuse to allow you to become the villain who acted alone and portray myself as the hapless husband who was cowed into deceiving his daughter."

Hermione's lips twitched up. "Thank you for your consideration."

Severus' face softened. "We are in this together. If we make a decision our children find disagreeable then they should be equally upset with both of us."

Hermione relaxed. "If we want to minimize Rose's rage, we can tell her you repeated the story I told you to say, but after discussing the matter we realized it was time for the truth to be revealed."

"Is that what you want to do?" Severus asked.

"Only if you will support me in doing so," Hermione answered.

Severus shrugged. "My support or lack thereof should be of no concern to you. I should have little say in this matter."

"That's a load of thestral dung and you know it," Hermione argued. "As Rose's dad you have more than a right to speak your mind on this issue, and you have the right to disapprove of a certain course of action."

"In most cases I would agree, but in this case I have no say," Severus replied. "I did not create her, so the decision to disclose her origins is yours alone."

"But you clearly have an opinion on how to proceed."

"I do."

Hermione lay down on her side of the bed. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

Severus sat down beside her and pulled the sheets over his legs. "In my opinion, we need to keep Rose's true paternity a secret at all costs."

"Even if she has questions and is searching for the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "It is the only compassionate course of action."

"Why do you believe that lying to our daughter is compassionate?"

"Why would it not be compassionate to withhold the truth from Rose?"

"Rose is demanding the truth," Hermione replied. "We're her parents, the people she should be able to trust above all others. Withholding the truth from a child is understandable, but to withhold the truth from an adult constitutes a deep betrayal."

"It is an even deeper betrayal to believe your dad has pitied you all your life," Severus replied.

Hermione cocked her head. "Why would Rose believe you pitied her?"

"I married you not only because of my fortune, but also because I was afraid Rose would grow up on the streets," Severus answered. "I was fearful of what would become of her if she had the label of bastard hanging over her head. Rose would grow up watching her mother be reviled simply for keeping her. It would kill her to watch the Weasleys lavish love upon each other yet spit in her direction. She would be mocked by her peers for circumstances beyond her control. I could never have lived with myself if such a fate befell her; hence our marriage and her subsequent adoption."

"I understand how scared you were for her, but I fail to see how wanting to give a child the best life possible constitutes pity." Hermione replied.

"I was trying to save her when I thought no one else would. I saw her as helpless and alone," Severus replied. "Viewing someone in this manner is the definition of pity."

Hermione sighed. "There is a difference between having compassion for someone and pitying them."

"The only people who say that are those who pity. The one who is pitied feels only contempt," Severus answered.

"So you're saying that all these years, you've pitied me because you saw me as a helpless woman who was unable to live in the Wizarding World without you?"

"I have never viewed you as helpless."

"Exactly," Hermione replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"In order for Rose to feel as if she is an object of pity she would need to feel as if you pitied me as well. Anyone can tell that you have never spent a moment pitying me; thus Rose was never an object of pity for you," Hermione argued.

"I fear Rose will not view things that way," Severus warned.

Hermione shook her head. "If she believes there is no difference between pity and compassion then she is quite like you."

Severus couldn't suppress his smile. "She is very much like me, especially in this regard."

Hermione cupped his hand into hers. "Rose's genetic structure may say she is a Weasley, but in her heart and in her soul she is your daughter."

"She is, yet," Severus squeezed her hand. "There is another, more significant reason I fear revealing Rose's paternity to her."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

"A few hours after Rose was born, I held her while you slept. She looked up and me with so much trust. She did not view me as a former Death Eater or as a dangerous man; she only saw me as her dad. In that moment I was overtaken with love for her." Severus' throat tightened. "I could no longer imagine feeling joy without her in my life."

There was a gleam in Hermione's eyes.

"In that moment I promised her that she would always feel cherished. I would do everything in my power to ensure she never felt unwanted," Severus' voice lowered. "If I look her in the eyes and tell her that her father is a Quidditch coaching arse who walked out on her in her time of need, then she will feel unwanted. I will have broken my promise."

"Severus," She whispered. "She will always feel wanted because she has you in her life. You have always loved her, and made her feel like she belonged in your family. No knowledge of her origins will ever cause her to forget the love you have so freely given to her. Nothing will ever convince her that she is not your daughter."

"Do not be so certain that the sting of rejection cannot override the knowledge of someone's love," He warned.

She swallowed.

He untangled his hand from hers. "Hermione, you were always wanted as a child. Muriel and Wilford did everything in their power to prevent you from ever experiencing the pain of rejection. Not all of us were so fortunate."

Hermione said nothing.

"My parents made it more than clear how unwanted I was. I cannot count how many times my father ranted about how expensive I was to feed, or how little I deserved new clothing. Mother…" Severus grew silent.

Hermione shook.

"One of the most vivid memories of my mother occurred when I was four. Father was on a weeklong drinking binge, giving me time to watch television in peace. On a certain show-for the life of me I cannot remember its name-I saw a kindly grandmother. During the commercial break I ran to Mother and asked her why the television characters had a grandmother, yet I had never met mine. Initially she did not pay me any attention, but after pestering her long enough she finally looked into my eyes," Severus began.

Hermione bit her lip.

Severus' body quivered. "I'd never seen Voldemort look a muggle in the eyes with half the rage my mother did in that moment. She pointed at me and hissed, 'you. You are the reason your grandmother will never speak to me again.'"

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered.

"Even at four I knew she blamed me for the loss of her mum. My existence was burdensome to her, and a reminder of all she had lost when she had married my father. Growing up, I lived with the burden of knowing my parents would've preferred not to have me. I would never wish that feeling on James Potter. How could I inflict it upon my own daughter?" Severus asked.

"This isn't the same situation." Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Rose has known love. She knows the depths of your devotion to her, and has never doubted them. Ron Weasley is just another man to her. She won't care about his rejection."

"How certain are you of that?" Severus asked.

"I know she will never consider Ron her father because she calls you 'Dad,' not him."

"He created and afterward abandoned her. She was rejected by her own flesh and blood. That is a betrayal from which she would have difficulty overcoming. I do not want to subject her to that kind of pain."

"Perhaps you have a point," Hermione mused. "As of right now she believes you were my negligent ex-lover. Although you ignored me, the second you learned of Rose's existence you wanted her. To know that Ron said to my face that he didn't want her would be another situation altogether."

"It will slice her very soul."

"Do you think there is a way we could soften the blow?"

"How could we go about doing so? We cannot undo Ron's abandonment of her, nor can we change the fact that his only interest in her has been for her trust fund."

Hermione's eyes grew. "I almost forgot about the money. If Rose decides to pursue a relationship with him, he could use their connection to his financial advantage."

"Indeed he could," Severus warned.

"She would face the betrayal not only of her parents lying to her, but also of her sperm donor taking advantage of her."

"That is a very real possibility."

"Yes, it is."

"Again," Severus replied. "I should not have the final word. I was not present when she was conceived, nor was I involved in Ron's betrayal. You are her mother. Only you may have the final say."

"I cannot do this without your support," Hermione replied. "If Rose believes we are not united in our course of action then she will be in more pain than she is now."

"I fully support whatever you decide," Severus answered.

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Right now Rose is confused, but not emotionally distraught."

"She is not," Severus answered.

"Then perhaps things are best left as they are," Hermione replied. "The truth may do more harm than good."

"Are you certain that's how you want to proceed?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered in a firm voice. "The truth will only cause more harm than good. Knowing Rose, she has forgotten this subject altogether."

"My thoughts exactly," Severus replied.

They sealed their agreement with a kiss.

* * *

Rose stared at the essays before her. How could anyone discern a single letter through all these scribbles?

They made about as much sense as Dad's story.

Rose grunted before jumping out of her chair. All of this fretting is pointless! Dad would not lie to me about my paternity. I am his daughter in every way that counts, including biology.

She stuck her nose back into the essay before her. It was time to get back to work...

What if Dad is mistaken in the belief that he's Mum's only lover?

Rose jerked up. She shook her head.

No, that is a horrendous thought. Mum loves Dad too much to lie about my paternity. She would never lie to Dad about me. Never.

Rose stood up and strolled towards her bedroom. After a good night's sleep everything would become clearer. Of that, she was certain.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't speak Portuguese, so I apologize if I've botched the language. In the meantime, thank you for all the support! I appreciate it.**

He never could understand Mrs. Snape.

The man listened to her ramble on about systolic and diastolic readings. Before he could comprehend what they were attempting to measure, the discussion shifted to kidney function. Then for some reason the benefits of chopped hippogriff liver on the heart came up.

Poor Buckbeak. If only he knew that Mrs. Snape had saved him for the sole reason of removing his organs upon his passing. She always was a bitch.

"The key is unicorn hair," Mrs. Snape continued. "Without four strands of unicorn hair, the potion is merely a random assortment of ingredients, albeit a very nutritious one."

The man groaned and ran his hands through his red hair. Would it kill her to use simpler words?

"Thus, after a few grueling months, my husband and I created the first magical angiotensin," she continued.

Even the names of her potions were confusing!

"Thank you for your attention and your time," she concluded.

Finally! An understandable sentence!

The audience erupted in applause. Mrs. Snape blushed and gave a small bow.

Meanwhile, the man crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes flared in determination. There was only one chance to get this right. He couldn't afford to make a mistake.

A woman dressed in a floral, pink dressed stepped onto the stage. She shook Hermione's hand. The clapping grew louder.

When will they finally get to the question and answer session?

The room grew quiet. The woman standing beside Hermione cast a sonoros spell and announced, "We will now be taking questions."

The man's hand shot up.

The moderator pointed to a woman in the front. "You in the front row."

The audience member stood up. "Obrigada Senhora Snape. I truly enjoyed the presentation."

"Thank you," Hermione began.

He stiffened. That softer tone of voice was much more familiar than the boisterous one he'd heard for the past hour and a half.

"That's a very good question..."

Her voice transported him back to the nights they'd spent in each other's arms. They would gaze into each other's eyes, declaring their love. Those were some of his happiest memories outside of Quidditch and the wild nights spent with his groupies. He could only hope her memories of him were as fond as those he had of her.

"I hope that has answered your question," Hermione concluded.

"Yes, it has. Obrigada."

The woman in the audience sat down.

"Next question," the moderator called.

The man waved his hand. The woman beside him gave him a look.

The moderator pointed to someone in the middle of the room. "Yes."

The man pouted.

"First of all, I really enjoyed your talk. The creation of Tensiune Arteriala is fascinating," a man in the audience began.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the presentation," Hermione replied.

"My question concerns your work in charms though," he continued.

"Oh?"

"If it's okay, could I ask you about one of your other most notable contributions to the Wizarding World?"

Hermione shrugged. "What is the question?"

The audience member scratched his chin. "I was wondering if you could tell me what inspired your creation of the opriti sangra."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I only ask because your husband is famous for his invention of the sectumsempra. I've always wondered why you felt it necessary to create a nonverbal counter spell to it," the audience member continued.

"It's a fascinating story actually," Mrs. Snape's grin grew. "It began innocuously enough when we were taking our children to the playground. My son-I believe he was six at the time-scraped his knee. He was bleeding profusely, and being the mother I am, I panicked. After cleaning him up, I asked Severus if we should return home. He told me that Victor was fine, which of course he was. As Victor ran back onto the playground, I continued to fret. Severus turned to me and said, 'you are behaving as if Victor is the victim of a sectumsempra.' He the preceded to tease me, saying that I should sing to Victor if I was so concerned about his injury. That was most unwise."

The audience chuckled.

"Severus needed to be taught a lesson. I began researching the sectumsempra and realized there may be a way to dispel the dark magic nonverbally. Within two weeks, my husband was infuriated because one of his most notable creations had been effectively neutralized," Hermione explained.

"How did you two stay married?" the audience member asked.

Hermione gave him a sly smile. "Now do you truly think I would disclose that piece of information?"

The audience burst out laughing.

The man rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," the audience member replied.

"You're welcome," Hermione answered.

The moderator scanned the audience. "Next question?"

The man jumped up and down. The people beside him grunted, but he only leapt higher.

The moderator laughed. "Yes, you in the back."

"I would like to change the topic from your work in potions to your time fighting in the Second Wizarding World" the man asked.

Hermione appeared as if she'd just seen a grim.

"Can you tell me a little bit about your relationship with Ron Weasley?"

She gulped.

"Please?" The man asked.

Hermione's brow was furrowed. "Why are you here?"

"It's a public forum," he answered. "I wanted to see you again, so I came here."

Hermione's muscles tensed.

"So tell me," the man continued. "What did you think of your time with Ron Weasley?"

"I don't know exactly what to tell you Ron. You were there for the entire thing," Hermione answered.

"Which is why I'm so confused," Ron snapped. "I was supposed to be the love of your life, yet all you ever talk about is Severus bloody Snape."

"Given that he is my husband, the father of my children, and the one with whom I create potions, it seems only logical that I mention him every so often," Hermione answered.

Ron's muscles tensed. "We fought Voldemort together."

"Harry and I fought Voldemort together," Hermione snapped. "You abandoned us when we needed you the most."

"I came back."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You claimed to love me. We were engaged. Everyone called us The Golden Couple. Why don't you mention me anymore?"

"Because there's nothing to say about you," Hermione replied.

"Oh I think there'a a lot to say," Ron argued.

"Securitate," the moderator called.

"So that's it? You're just going to kick me out like I was nothing to you?"

"I'm going to resume my question and answer session without any additional drama."

"Just tell the world once and for all, 'Mione. Did you ever love me?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook.

"Did you love me?"

Her voice was barely audible. "I thought I did at one point."

"What do you mean thought?" Ron demanded. "Shouldn't you know if you love someone?"

"I felt a very deep affection for you," Hermione replied. "No, that isn't entirely accurate. I had a deep affection for the man I thought you could be. As for the man you truly were, I do not think I ever loved him."

"Liar," Ron hissed.

A big hand fell onto Ron's shoulder. He spun around.

"Let's go," a security guard ordered.

Ron gave Hermione one last parting glance before leaving.

"I apologize Mrs. Snape," the moderator gasped. "I did not know he was here. If I had seen him he would have been thrown out immediately."

Hermione's expression lightened. "There was little you could do about Ronald. Once he wants something he will throw a tantrum until he either gets it or is forced to be quiet."

"Nonetheless I do apologize for his presence," the moderator replied.

Hermione smiled. "There is no need for apologies. Now, if we can return to our previous discussion, I would deeply appreciate it."

"Indeed we will," the moderator turned to the audience. "Who would like to ask the next question?"

Four hands were raised.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Nothing could have prepared her for Ronald Weasley.

For months she had rehearsed and refined her speech. Every step of the procedure was well-explained, every nuance was covered, and the audience was engaged. Once she heard the roar of the applause, she could not have smiled any wider. All had gone perfectly.

Then Ron entered the picture.

With a few slicing words, her confidence had been stripped away from her. Instead of a strong woman, she felt like the eleven-year old girl who was nothing more than a nightmare honestly who hasn't got any friends. Despite the fact that the other audience members had raised excellent points, she had counted the minutes until she could return to her hotel room and cocoon herself under the blankets.

At least there was sunshine. That alone made the walk to the hotel room more bearable.

"'Mione!"

Hermione quickened her pace. In a few meters she'd reach her room, if she could avoid looking back.

"Oy, 'Mione!"

Hermione darted down the street, but had to slow down once she reached the crowd mulling around two blocks from her destination.

"Come on 'Mione! You can't run from me forever!"

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. Summoning every ounce of Gryffindor courage she possessed, she spun around. "What do you want, Ronald?"

Ron gave her a sheepish grin. "I only wanted to say hello."

"Hello."

She turned around.

"How are you doing?"

Hermione's frown deepened as she returned her attention to him.

"Please 'Mione, it's been so long. I'd really like to know how you're doing," Ron repeated.

"I was doing just fine until you barged into that lecture hall," she answered.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he replied. "I only wanted to see for myself that you were doing fine."

She glared at him. "Do not insult me. You meant to upset me."

"I'm not trying to insult or upset you," Ron insisted. "I just wanted to see you again."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would you want to see me again?"

"Because I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Why?"

"Can't I give an occasional thought to my former fiancee?"

"I would prefer that you not."

Ron huffed. "Must you always be this way?"

She replied. "Be what way?"

"This way. Why do you have to be so rude to me?"

"I think my response to you is perfectly reasonable given the circumstances."

"Oh, so every time someone from your past not named Snape appears you blow them off."

"I didn't blow you off. I answered your question and you were escorted out of the lecture hall."

"Why don't you want to talk about the Golden Trio?"

Hermione raised her voice. "I have no problem discussing the Golden. What I have a problem with is…"

She closed her mouth.

Ron smirked. "Admit it, you've missed arguing with me."

"No, I have not. Goodbye."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Rosie just had a birthday, didn't she?"

Hermione's limbs went numb.

"I've been wondering how she's been doing. I'll bet she's grown up to be quite the Quidditch player," Ron continued.

Hermione's muscles tensed. "If you knew anything at all about my daughter, you'd know that she despises Quidditch."

"Only because you taught her to hate it," Ron replied.

"She came to her own conclusions about Quidditch."

"I'm sure those opinions were not influenced in any way by you badmouthing it."

"If you knew Rose you'd know that she is very capable of making up her own mind about things. I only gave her my input."

"Did you ever take her to a game?"

"I did not see it necessary to spend an afternoon watching a game my husband and I despised."

"Then you raised her to hate Quidditch."

"I raised my daughter to draw her own conclusions about the game."

"I'm sure you raised all your children to draw their own conclusions about a game you hated."

"It isn't my fault they all decided it was a waste of time."

Ron approached Hermione. "If I had raised Rose she'd be a professional Quidditch player now."

"It's a good thing nobody cares about how you would have raised her then," Hermione spat.

Ron's grin sent a chill don Hermione's spine. "You still haven't told me how Rosie is doing."

"Her name is Rose."

"Fine, how is Rose doing?"

"She is well."

"What has her life been like?"

"That's none of your bloody business."

"It is my business and you know it."

"Fine, I'll tell you a bit about her," Hermione replied. "She graduated with the highest OWLs in her class. She went on to college and received a degree in potions."

"Potions?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione's lips curled up. "Yes potions."

"You-you raised her to be the greasy git."

"No, I raised her to be the person she wanted to be. It is not my fault that she wanted to be a potions professor, nor is it my fault that she insisted on becoming the head of the Slytherin House."

Ron's eyes looked as if they would burst out of their sockets. "She's the head of the Slytherin House?"

"She is," Hermione answered.

"Neville m-must've sent her in as a joke."

"Nope, she's been a proud Slytherin since the day she was sorted into that house."

"T-the hat got it wrong."

"No, I think the Sorting Hat did just fine with her."

Ron's mouth gaped open.

"If you wish to know more about her, she enjoys Gobstones, dresses in all black, and can never quite beat Severus at Wizarding Chess," Hermione lowered her voice. "Don't worry, she'll outsmart him eventually."

Ron hissed, "You raised her that way to spite me."

"Again, I raised her to be the person she wanted to be. She decided she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, and I allowed her to do so," Hermione answered.

"You, you wanted a clone of Severus, so you forced her to become a Slytherin and later a Hogwarts professor," Ron argued.

"Actually, Severus did everything in his power to dissuade her from teaching. He attempted to warn her of the dunderheaded students, the mountains of essays she would need to grade, as well as Headmaster Longbottom's penchant for Sunday staff meetings. Alas, she was determined to go into teaching, and we supported her in her endeavor."

"You bitch!" Ron shouted.

Hermione smirked. "Such language, Ronald."

Ron snorted. "You look and sound like Snivellus."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione replied.

"It's meant to be an insult."

"I know."

Ron sputtered, but couldn't spit out a coherent word.

"You've already heard from my talk how I am doing," Hermione replied. "So if we are done here…"

"I need you to drop the kidnapping charges," Ron ordered.

The air left Hermione's lungs. "Excuse me?"

"Drop the kidnapping charges," Ron repeated. "Tell everyone that I as temporarily insane when I took Rose, that I'm sorry, and that you forgive me."

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that?" Hermione demanded.

"It's been twenty-five years," Ron replied. "For twenty-five years I've been exiled from my family and friends. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"Ginny says your family visits you quite often," Hermione interrupted.

"What would Ginny know? She never visits me."

"That is not my problem."

"Come on 'Mione! It's been twenty-five years. I need to go to Britain and see the Burrow and my friends again. It's been so long, and I miss my home so much."

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you?"

"No, I want you to drop the charges."

"That will never happen."

Ron placed his hands on her shoulders. She pushed him off of her.

"Please 'Mione," Ron purred. "Please remember who we were before Snape entered our lives."

"How could I remember how we were before meeting Severus? I met you the same day I met him."

"You know what I meant."

Hermione bit her tongue.

"Please," Ron began. "Please remember those nights we spent in each other's arms, kissing and making love. Don't you ever miss those times?"

"I suppose I do miss you somewhat," Hermione sighed.

"I've missed you too," Ron whispered.

"Between you and me," Hermione sniffed. "My marriage is in shambles."

Ron startled. "It is."

Hermione lowered her head. "Things have been difficult with Severus for the last twenty-five years. He doesn't flirt with other women, he comes home when he says he will, he didn't abandon me when I was at my most vulnerable, and he enjoys spending his spare time with me. There hasn't been a day which he has gone by when I've absolutely despised him for all these reasons."

"Damnit Hermione!" Ron snapped. "Can't you be serious for ten seconds?"

Hermione made eye contact with him. "That speech wasn't half as insulting as you expecting me to drop those charges."

"I'm begging you 'Mione, please drop the charges," Ron folded his hands and got down on his knees. "Let me go home."

"No," Hermione barked.

Ron glowered and her. He stood up and growled, "Drop the charges or I will prove that I am Rose's biological father."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Hermione asked.

"I'll find a way," Ron warned.

"If you had found a way to prove you were Rose's biological father, then you would have done so already," Hermione replied.

Ron stomped his right foot on the ground. "Drop the charges."

"Oh how mature," Hermione replied. "You won't get your way, so you'll pout, kick, and scream. That will persuade me to take you seriously."

Ron stomped again. "Just drop the charges!"

Hermione began walking away.

"Don't mess with me 'Mione!" he shouted. "If I don't make you pay, then Percy will."

Hermione waved at him. Then she turned the corner and strolled into the hotel.

She trudged down the hallway, her body growing heavier with each step. What did I ever seen in Ronald Bilius Weasley? Every good memory of him is tainted by some tantrum or snide comment. Each good deed I'd attempted to perform for him was always thrown back in my face. All of our arguments were blamed on my actions, and mine alone. Being totally honest with myself, Ron isn't half as physically attractive as he thinks he is. What did I ever see in him?

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her room door. She needed a nice long nap and a relaxing hot bath. Better yet, she needed to take her nice, soaking bath with her husband in the tub. Once the water ran cold, he would scoop her into his arms, and the world would evaporate.

Hermione moaned as she plopped onto the bed.

Severus can't come soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

There were few things more pleasurable in life than reading the latest edition of Potions Monthly by a crackling fire with a cup of steaming black tea. Granted, most of this month's articles were lackluster at best, but there were two which could be of some use later.

Rose turned the page before taking a sip of tea. Then she huffed. There was no conceivable reason one would insert gillyweed into an anticoagulant, but some portioners were determined to repeat their predecessors' mistakes.

Thud! Thud!

She folded the top of the page and set the journal on the table. What could be the source of those noises? Most students at this hour were sneaking about as quietly as possible. Granted, many first years had not mastered the art of stealth, but even the densest Gryffindor had some survival instincts.

Thud!

Before Rose could contemplate charging upstairs and determining the sounds' origin, the fireplace erupted. She shrugged and made her way towards the flames.

"Rose? Are you there?"

Rose stuck her head over the hearth. "No Victor, I'm not."

"Ha ha," Victor muttered.

Rose grinned. "What is on your mind?" .

"Oh nothing," Victor answered. "I simply wanted to say hi."

Rose tapped her foot.

"Can I not just call to say hi to my sister without some ulterior motive?" Victor asked.

"I suppose I have no real objection to speaking with you," Rose replied. "Provided I am not simply a means of distracting yourself from a certain witch."

Even through the flames, his blush was visible. "I…I attempted to call her, but it was getting late."

"I presume you agonized over the decision to call her for hours."

"Perhaps."

"For someone who allegedly possesses great Gryffindor courage, you are pathetically inept at speaking to a Slytherin," Rose continued.

"We've been through this, Rose…" Victor grumbled.

"Apparently not enough times to get it through your thick dunderheaded skull," Rose shook her head. "For Merlin's sake, Carina Malfoy is a girl, not a goddess. All you need to do is ask her if she would like a butterbeer or a sandwich. If you can accomplish that task I guarantee you that you will be a happier man."

"Carina wouldn't want a butterbeer or a sandwich. She would want a bottle of rosé and the finest escargot Paris could provide," Victor sighed.

"Are you certain of that?"

"She's a Malfoy. She wouldn't settle for less than the finest dining."

"The last time I checked, Draco was a Malfoy. He is not exactly opposed to a bowl of chicken soup. On a few occasions I've even seen him indulge in a hamburger."

Victor hummed.

"Even if she does like to indulge in French food, you are not lacking in funds," Rose continued. "You can afford to indulge her for one evening."

"I know," Victor replied. "Still, I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard."

"Then ask her if she'd like a butterbeer with you. There is nothing too difficult about that."

"But a butterbeer and sandwich are too informal."

Rose burst out laughing. "I swear you make everything ten times more difficult than need be."

Victor gave her a half grin.

"Other than being hopelessly attracted to Carina, how else have you been faring?" She asked.

"Overall I am well," He replied. "My case load has not been too strenuous, and the clients I represent are more than cooperative. Things have been going quite smoothly as far as my law career goes."

"That is very good to hear," Rose replied.

"Indeed," Victor answered. "Since I've been at court recently, I've had contact with a few Ministry officials."

Rose's stomach sank. "So you have."

"The word around the Ministry is that Percy Weasley isn't happy with the current direction of Hogwarts," Victor began.

Rose sighed.

"I take it there is a grain of truth to these rumors," Victor replied.

"Unfortunately," Rose answered.

"I apologize," Victor replied. "The last thing I'd ever want is to be on Percy Wealsey's less than pleasant side."

Rose snorted. "I was not aware that he has a pleasant side."

Victor laughed.

"I have far more important things in my life to worry about than a blowhard like Percy Wealsey," Rose continued.

"Yes, you do," Victor replied. "Like his bratty teenaged daughters."

Rose groaned. "I have Molly in class tomorrow."

"That is rather unfortunate."

"Indeed it is."

Victor's face moved from the right, and then to the left. In a low voice he continued, "Would it improve your mood if I told you that there are rumors of Draco running against Percy in the election?"

"I would not pin my hopes upon them. It is very unlikely Draco will run for any type of public office."

"Carina says he is seriously considering a run."

"You spoke more than two words to Carina?"

"I saw her during my lunch break and struck up a conversation with her."

"Yet you did not ask her on a date."

"No, I suppose I did not."

Rose covered her mouth in a feeble attempt to hide her laughter.

"All right, you've had your fun," Victor scowled. "Why don't you think Draco will run for office?"

Rose grew serious. "Let's look at the situation form Draco's perspective."

Thud!

"What motive does he have to run?" Rose asked. "Draco already has wealth, prestige, and a certain degree of political power. He has a thriving business which keeps him occupied, so becoming the Minister of Magic would be nothing more than a headache for him."

"Carina says he wants to implement some new technology in Wizarding Britain."

"How long did you speak with her exactly?"

"Roughly twenty minutes."

"Do you mean to tell me that you can talk to this witch about a potential political campaign, but the second it comes to casual dining you lose your nerve?"

Victor looked away from the fireplace.

"I swear on Merlin's beard you are one of the most vexing people I have ever met."

"Perhaps," Victor sighed.

"Indeed" Rose replied.

"The original point I was trying to make is that Percy Weasley may not become minister," Victor replied. "That should help dispel any unease you may have."

"At this moment, I am very much at ease," Rose answered.

"I am very happy to hear it," Victor replied.

Thud!

Rose jumped up. Victor leaned closer to the flames. "What's going on?"

"I do not know," Rose admitted. "I've been hearing sounds from upstairs all night."

"Have the ghosts gone wild again?" Vitor asked.

"No," Rose answered. "These sounds are different."

"Well, if you are busy I should let you return to your work," Victor replied.

"I suppose I should allow you to return to finding excuses not to ask Carina to go out on a date as well," Rose replied.

Victor's face reddened again.

"Do not let yourself be too bothered by your lack of romantic finesse," Rose continued. "Even Dad, brave as he was, had great difficulty confessing his sentiments to Mum, at least initially."

"I suppose he did," Victor replied.

Rose gave him a soft smile. "I love you, Victor. It is always great to speak with you."

Victor grinned. "I love you too, Sis. You are always a pleasant person to call."

The flames died.

Thud!

* * *

Severus clasped shut his suitcase before setting it upright. It was a half hour before he was scheduled to be in Brazil, but at this point in the marriage Hermione should be accustomed to him being early. Her lecture had concluded, and she should have returned to the hotel room. He only hoped she would find his early appearance to be a welcome surprise.

Outside, the clouds parted.

Severus' lips twitched upwards. In his youth he'd never considered himself one who enjoyed the sunlight. Most days were spent in the dark of the dungeons, and his most pleasant nights were spent in dreamless slumber. Sunny places like Brazil were for others who enjoyed the sun and warmth, not for ones like him.

Then he married Hermione.

A beam of moonlight crept into the room.

In the span of a quarter century so much had changed. For the first time sunlight and beaches were appealing. Granted, she could make dental work sound appealing, but...

The moon shone brighter.

Severus' heart raced. His palms began to sweat. He scanned the room and shuddered.

Where am I?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for supporting this story. Also, a special thank you to the person who pointed out the formatting error. Hopefully things are fixed now.**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Percy hissed at the ashen face below him.

From within the flames, Ron gulped. "I was thinking that if I told 'Mione what she wanted to hear, then she would drop the kidnapping charges."

"What in Circe's name could you say to Hermione which would convince her to drop the kidnapping charges?" Percy asked.

"I stated by reminding her that she was once in love with me..." Ron began.

Percy huffed. "She was so in love with you that she ran off with the greasy git."

"No she didn't," Ron began. "She was loyal only to me."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I was hoping that if I spoke with her long enough she'd remember the love we shared. She'd realize how spiteful she was being, and that there was no point in pressing charges against me for kidnapping Rose. Then she'd feel bad, and then drop the charges," Ron explained.

"Hermione is a heartless bitch," Percy began.

"She wasn't always a heartless bitch though."

"But she is now, and a heartless bitch doesn't drop her plans of revenge thanks to some stroll down memory lane. Instead, she makes a PR disaster out of her ex-boyfriend crashing her lecture."

Ron's voice grew weaker. "She would do that, wouldn't she?"

Percy took a deep breath. "I know you want to return to Britain, but for once in your life be patient."

"I'm trying," Ron whined. "But it's getting hard."

"Things will be much harder if I lose this election thanks to your inability to keep your mouth shut," Percy warned.

"The election is still eight months away," Ron replied. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"What exactly is the rush?" Percy asked. "You wanted to return for the Quiditch World Cup, which is still ten months away. That's plenty of time for me to take office and give you your pardon before the games begin."

"You're right…"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. There was a 'but' in here somewhere.

"I mean, I guess I can try to be patient until then," Ron concluded.

"What aren't you telling me?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're dancing around something, and I want to know what it is."

Ron's voice grew soft. "They want their money now."

Percy groaned.

"I'm trying everything I could think of to stall them. I've told them that Peru has already qualified for the Quidditch World Cup, and that we're guaranteed to win. They won't listen. If I don't come up with the money soon they will repossess every single broom I have," Ron complained.

"If you would stay away from the baccarat tables then your brooms would be in no danger," Percy replied.

"But baccarat is so much fun, and sometimes I win," Ron argued.

"When was the last time you've walked away with a profit?" Percy demanded

Ron swallowed.

"How much did you win?"

"I think it was a couple hundred galleons."

"Yet you owe those debt collectors thousands."

Ron squeaked.

Percy's voice lowered. "I rest my case."

"Look, I know I've screwed up," Ron replied. "But I need that pardon now, if only to convince them that I can go to Britain and make back their money. They won't get off my case until I can prove that I can pay them back."

Percy exhaled. "I've already told you, there isn't much I can do at this moment other than focus on winning the election."

"Come on Percy," Ron begged. "You're a shoo-in for the Minister of Magic. Surely you could arrange for me to get some kind of pardon within the next couple of weeks."

"Oh yes that will go over so well," Percy argued. "The second Minister Scott signs that pardon is the second Hermione Snape will decide to run for Minister of Magic."

Ron gagged. "She'd make a horrible Minister of Magic."

"My thoughts exactly," Percy replied. "But she is a member of the Golden Trio, and is partly responsible for defeating Fenrir. That alone will win her a view votes."

"Sh-she could actually win if she ran."

"Exactly, which is why we must do whatever is necessary to keep her from running, even if it requires being a little patient."

Ron deflated. "Is-isn't there anything you can do for me?"

"I fear not," Percy began. "I'd give you the money myself, but I can't put my political career in jeopardy for you."

"If you could hide the transaction…"

"Sometimes the public wants a financial rendering of accounts. If they so much as suspect I have a secret Gringotts account or that I'm giving money to criminals, then my campaign is as good as over."

Ron groaned. "Please don't tell me I have to ask Ginny for galleons again."

"If you need galleons so desperately then it's worth a try to ask her for some." Percy replied.

Ron snorted. "The last thing I want is another lecture on what a piece of crap I am."

"Fair enough," Percy admitted.

"I," Ron swallowed. "I haven't ruined anything for you, have I?"

Percy grinned. "I'm sure the Snapes are riled up, but that isn't anything unusual. If you lay low, then this will be a non-event."

Ron exhaled. "Thank Merlin."

"But I'm telling you, don't talk to Hermione for another six months. Don't even think about her. Leave her and her husband alone," Percy ordered.

Ron gave him a salute.

Percy laughed. "There you go. Lay low, stay away from the baccarat tables, and have some faith in me. I promise you, your pardon will be my first act as Minister of Magic."

Ron smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, if that's all…"

"There is one more thing."

Percy closed his mouth.

"When I spoke to Hermione, she mentioned that Rose taught potions and dressed in all black," Ron replied. "Is that true?"

Percy sighed.

"How could you allow that to happen?"

"What could I realistically do?"

"You could've told 'Mione to raise Rose to be a normal human being, not create her to be a clone of her father."

"None of us approves your ex-fiancee's parenting methods, nor do we approve of the direction Rose has chosen to take her life."

Ron gritted his teeth.

"But we have no say over how the Snapes choose to parent their children."

"I should have a say!"

"Don't you dare start speaking that way again," Percy warned. "The last thing I need is the scandal of you running around and claiming Rose is your child."

"No, I suppose claiming Rose as my own wouldn't increase your chances of getting elected," Ron admitted.

"Glad we could reach an understanding," Percy replied.

"Still, I don't know why you didn't tell me about her life sooner," Ron replied.

"You never asked after her, so I found it unnecessary to inform you of her actions," Percy answered.

"Fair enough," Ron replied.

"Do you have any further questions?" Percy asked.

"No," Ron answered.

"Good," Percy's voice softened. "Take care of yourself. You'll be back in Britain soon enough."

"Thank you," Ron replied. "I look forward to returning."

The flames were extinguished.

* * *

Where am I?

Severus scanned the room. He'd never seen that king sized, canopy bed, nor had he ever laid eyes upon that black suitcase. His eyes fell on the bedside table. There was a glass rose shimmering in the moonlight. Surely he'd recognize something that unique and beautiful, yet he did not.

Where the hell was this place?

In front of him on the wall was a photograph of a woman in a royal blue dress. Her caramel eyes glistened as a breeze blew through her hair.

Severus gazed at her image. His muscles relaxed. Something about this woman inspired trust, a feeling of security. Even if this room was unfamiliar, there was a friendly face, or at least someone he believed to be friendly.

A man came into the photograph. He scooped the woman into his arms. Then he faced the outside.

Severus' chest constricted. He gasped for air. How could he be looking at his own face?

He examined the woman more closely. That smile, those eyes, that hair.

Hermione!

Severus' heart raced. No, no that couldn't be Hermione. She was only an adolescent, whereas this woman appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. Could that woman be Hermione's mother? No that couldn't be possible. There was no reason Severus would be holding Mrs. Granger in his arms.

What kind of place was this?

Severus spun around. There was a fireplace with a bucket nearby. He ran towards the bucket and stuck his hand inside. After grabbing a fistful of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace, he cried out the name of the one place where he knew he would find refuge.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose sighed and tossed the Potions Monthly onto the mahogany side table. She rubbed her face and groaned, "Madame Serpent."

The cobra raised her head until she was touching the mesh atop her cage.

Rose continued, "It is a terrible day when the only article of value was written by your parents."

Madame Serpent flicked her tongue.

Thud.

Rose grabbed her wand. The sounds were increasing in volume and frequency. Perhaps it was time to go upstairs and see for herself what was happening.

The fireplace erupted.

Rose leaned forward in her chair. A man's figure materialized before her.

"Dad?"

He glanced over at her.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he demanded. "The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Rose drawled.

Snape's eyes were hard, as if he expected her to wilt under him. Rose stood up, her eyes still focused upon him.

"Why are you wearing my robes?" he demanded.

"These are my robes," she answered.

"Take them off and put on a Hogwarts uniform."

"No."

Thud!

"Excuse me?"

"I am not putting on a Hogwarts uniform."

"Are you defying me?"

"No," Rose replied. "I am telling you that there is no reason whatsoever for me to dress in a Hogwarts uniform."

"I have no time for your games," he snapped. "Go to the restroom, take off my robes, and put on your own uniform at once."

Thud!

"I have not worn a Hogwarts uniform in eight years, and I have no intention of doing so now," Rose argued.

"This is not amusing," Snape snapped.

"I agree," Rose replied.

"You are not fit to wear my robes."

"Excuse me?"

"I did not stutter. You are not fit to dress in my robes, nor are you permitted to sit in my dungeons."

"Oh," Rose's eyes grew wide. "I see."

"I am glad we have reached an understanding," he replied.

"I have had a dream like this before," Rose answered.

"A dream?" Snape asked.

Rose nodded. "You berated me for being a cheap imitation of you and told me I would never be half the person you were. If I recall, I woke up crying and flooed you. We spoke for a few hours, and you gave me a warm apple juice."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Severus hissed.

Rose tapped her foot. "I am not quite sure when I fell asleep, nor am I quite sure why everything appears so clearly. Still, this will pass, as all dreams do."

"This is not a dream."

"I assure you that it is."

"Stop blabbering, get out of my clothes, put on your uniform, and leave my dungeons at once," he demanded.

Rose sat down on the chair and smirked. "No."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for defiance," Snape snapped.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why would you deduct points from Gryffindor if your goal is to punish me?"

"Are you so deluded that you've forgotten your own house?"

"Trust me, I remember my house quite well. Nobody within it will mourn the loss of Gryffindor's house points."

"Then I deduct fifty points from Gryffindor."

"I fail to see how this affects me in any way."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "I have little patience for your games tonight."

"And I have little patience with this subconscious exercise," Rose argued.

"If you do not stop defying me, you will wish I resided only in your subconscious," Snape warned.

Rose kicked up the recliner and leaned back. "I am not affected by your threats. Within a few minutes I will awaken, and I will call you for reassurance. If I am fortunate I will receive a heated apple juice for my troubles."

Snape blinked.

Rose yawned and gazed at the ceiling.

"Get out of my chair," he demanded.

"Whatever you say," Rose made scare quotes with her fingers. "Dad."

"What did you just call me?" Snape asked.

"Dad," Rose answered.

"You think," Snape burst out laughing. "You think I'm your father?"

Rose's stomach sank. This dream is becoming a bit too dark.

"You, you called me Dad," Snape chuckled.

"Yes Dad," Rose began.

"Why would you ever call me that?"

"Because I consider you to be my dad."

Severus' frown deepened. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for your delusion."

"Dad…"

"I swear if you call me that one more time Ms. Granger, I will deduct every point from your house," Snape barked.

Thud!

Rose sprang up from the chair. "This isn't a dream at all!"

"You've just now reached that realization," Severus snapped.

Rose rushed over until she was between him and the fireplace. "You, you really have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Of course I know who you are." Severus snorted. "Everyone knows who the brains of the Golden Trio is."

"Oh God," Rose muttered.

"If you are quite done having a panic attack, I request that you return my robes and put your uniform back on," Snape ordered.

Rose shoved Snape into the recliner. "Okay, Da-Professor Snape?"

"Yes, that is the proper way of addressing me," Severus replied.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Rose asked.

There was a flash of fear in Snape's eyes. "That is not for you to know."

"Let's try a different question then," Rose suggested. "What decade is it?"

"Surely you've invested in a calendar."

"I left it off my school shopping list this year."

"Tsk tsk. Such oversights are not in your nature."

"It was a horrid day," Rose argued. "Now please tell me, what decade is it?"

Severus let out an exaggerated breath. "We are in the 1990's."

Rose's limbs went cold.

"If we are quite done with this interrogation…" Snape began sitting up.

Rose pressed him against the chair. "Are you the potions professor?"

"Unfortunately," Snape muttered.

"Oh shit," Rose whispered.

"Remove your hands from me this instant, lest I reconsider my position on never hexing students," Snape ordered.

"I am afraid I cannot release you," Rose replied.

"Why ever not?" Snape demanded.

"Because," Rose twisted her lips.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows.

Rose's eyes lit up. "Because Dumbledore told me to take occlumency lessons from you."

"Excuse me?" Snape spat.

Rose backed away from him and nodded. "Indeed he told me to take occlumency lessons from you."

"What would possess him to make such a request?" Snape asked.

"Well, as you stated earlier, I am the brains of the Golden Trio. I know all of Harry's secrets, and I create all of his plans. Somehow, I must keep all of them hidden, lest I am captured by Voldemort."

"I doubt he will interrogate you. He will kill you and be done with it."

"If he has any degree of intelligence, he will interrogate me before my demise."

Snape huffed.

"I know this is not how you wish to spend your evenings, but I need to learn occlumency and I need to learn it now."

"Please tell me I do not need to teach Mr. Weasley this art in addition to you and Mr. Potter."

"No," Rose exhaled. "You do not."

Thank Merlin for small favors.

"Now," Rose found a wooden chair from across the room. She grabbed it and pulled it up. "Let us commence our first lesson."

"No," Snape argued.

"How could you refuse me?" Rose asked.

"You are quite unwell at the moment," Snape answered.

"I, I apologize for my earlier erratic behavior."

"You consider your behavior and matter of dress to be merely erratic?"

"Oh, those were just a series of strange exercises."

"Do explain."

"My choice of clothing was an odd gesture on my part to identify with you."

"Identify with me?"

Rose nodded. "I believed that if I pretended we were closely related then I would be more accepting of your teachings."

Snape scowled. "That does not explain your insistence that this was all a dream."

"Yes, well," Rose gulped. "I may have gone too far in my exercise."

Snape grumbled something under his breath. He examined her. "I thought your eyes were brown."

"They're blue," Rose replied.

"Why would I have mistaken them for brown all these years?" Snape muttered.

"Because I've always wished they were brown," Rose admitted.

Severus leaned closer to her. "Wishing for an eye color does not make it so."

"Trust me," Rose answered in a soft voice. "I know."

"You appear to be a decade older than fifteen."

"War ages you."

"So it does." Snape cleared his throat. "How much occlumency do you know?"

"I have only read about it," Rose lied.

"Occlumency is not something one reads about," Snape warned. "It is a skill which must be honed and practiced. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I will practice every day," Rose promised.

"At least someone is dedicated to hard work," Snape muttered.

"Indeed I am," Rose vowed.

"In order to practice occlumency properly, you must suppress your emotions. Weak people who wear their hearts on their sleeves do not stand a chance against You-Know-Who," Snape warned.

Rose took a breath. Do I deceive Dad into believing I am Mum? It would not be difficult for me to raise my occlumency shields and envision what life would have been like for Mum as a child. Dad would remain calmer if I allowed him to remain in his delusion. Still, if I allowed him to view one of my actual memories perhaps he will begin to remember me...

"Are you prepared for your lesson?"

Rose's heart pounded against her chest. Think! Think! Pick a course of action and act upon it.

Crash!

"What the bloody hell?" Snape grumbled.

"I, I'll take care of it," Rose replied.

Madame Serpent hissed. Snape turned around and stared at the cobra. "Where did you come from?"

The snake hissed again.

Rose flung open the door. "Scorpius?"

Scorpius raced into the dungeons and slammed the door behind him. Then he embraced Rose. "Thank Merlin you are safe."

"Why would Hermione not be safe?" Snape demanded. "More importantly, when did you begin caring for her safety?"

Scorpius turned to Severus. "What is he doing here?"

"The better question Mr, Malfoy, is what are you doing here?" Snape interrupted.

"Please, please tell me you think my first name is Scorpius," he pleaded.

"Do not begin playing games with me as well, Draco," Snape warned.

"Not good," Scorpius released Rose. "This is not good."

"What is not good?" Rose asked.

Scorpius yelled. "Everyone thinks they're still fighting for the soul of Hogwarts, and they're out for my blood!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Unfortunately, I won't be able to update on tomorrow or Thursday. Still, thank you all for your support! It means a lot to me!**

Rose took Scorpius' hand. He flinched, but allowed her to lead him to the couch.

"What exactly is happening?"

Scorpius sat down and shuddered. "Around eight o'clock, I was patrolling the hallways. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly, someone was banging on the front door. I walked over to one of the windows, and saw about thirty people standing at the gates. All of them were shouting and demanding to be let in."

Rose let go off Scorpius' hand.

"I wasn't clear on what to do next, so I sent a Patronus up to Headmaster Longbottom asking for his advice. Before he could respond, the people outside began pounding on the door and shooting hexes. I decided that it was less important to figure out what they wanted and more important to get the students back to their dorms. A few of them were quite peeved with me, but when they saw what happened next…"

Rose grasped Scorpius' shoulders. "Is there a school left?"

Scorpius recoiled. He let out a whine.

Rose released him and glanced at her hands. There were traces of blood on her palms. "I am so sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. You didn't do anything to harm me," Scorpius answered.

"Still, you should not have had to go through this."

"I will be fine."

"Back to the topic at hand: what about the school? Is there anything left of it?" Rose asked.

"The building is intact, but if this fighting continues then it will take on substantial damage," Scorpius answered.

"What are you going on about?" Snape demanded.

Rose tugged at her cape. "Please tell me, what happened next?"

"The mob managed to break on inside, and they began scouring the grounds for former Death Eaters," Scorpius explained.

"Death Eaters?" Rose exclaimed.

Scorpius nodded.

"Why were they trying to round up Death Eaters?" Rose asked.

"Most of the people in the crowd were former aurors. They were convinced that You-Know-Who had recently been resurrected, and that they were fighting for the soul of the school. With most of the faculty, they were quite pleasant. When they saw the son of a former Death Eater though…"

In the firelight, Rose could see the bruise on his cheek.

"The other professors stuck up for me as best they could, which only agitated them further. Things only escalated when they noticed the other children of former Death Eaters. Before I could ascertain what was occurring, they began firing on us and claiming we were traitors to the Order."

"Are, are any of the students injured?" she asked.

"To my knowledge, no student has reported an injury," Scorpius answered.

Rose let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I tried to help as many students as I could, but the aurors were convinced that I was my father. I was able to fight back for the most part, but one can only do so much against thirty people. Once I escorted all the students out of the library, I realized that I was becoming more of a liability than a savior. It dawned on me that they may be coming for you as well, so I went to check on you," Scorpius answered.

"Thank you for your concern," Rose replied. "As you can see though, I am quite well."

"I am glad to hear it," Scorpius answered.

"This is preposterous," Snape cut in.

Scorpius swallowed, "Does he think…"

"He believes he is still the potions professor."

"Shit."

"I truly expected better of you, Draco," Snape stood up. "I expect Ms. Granger to waste my time with her inane adventures, but you are not as prone to mischief as she."

"Does he think you are your mother?" Scorpius asked.

Rose sighed.

Scorpius muttered. "I'm beginning to wish I looked a bit more like my mum. It may have saved me a little trouble tonight."

"Where is Headmaster Longbottom?" Rose asked.

"When I last saw him, he was trying to persuade two of the former aurors that he was more than capable of defending himself against his alleged attackers," Scorpius answered. "He was proving less than successful."

Snape burst out laughing. "Mr. Longbottom has spent far too much time among the mushrooms if he believes he can hold his own in any sort of magical confrontation."

Rose gave her father a look before returning her attention to Scorpius. "Where are the aurors now?"

Scorpius scratched off some of the blood on his hand. "Right now, the aurors are still upstairs. Still, I knew that if they believed Hogwarts was in danger they would find a way to come down here. I can't help the students anymore than I already have, but perhaps I can assist you in some way."

"Thank you." Rose waved her right hand. While the blood did not disappear from Scorpius' clothing, the cuts faded.

"No, thank you," Scorpius answered.

"If you two are quite done with this little affectionate display," Snape barked. "I need to see for myself what type of tomfoolery you two have gotten yourselves into."

"No," Rose argued.

Snape glowered at her. "Do not defy me. Potter and Weasley may tolerate your domineering nature, but I will not."

"Listen," Rose began. "I know you are confused and that you are uncertain of what's happening around you, but you need to remain here."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes, you will."

"I refuse to argue with you."

"I refuse to argue with you as well." Rose stood between him and the doorway. "Please trust me when I say you need to remain here."

Snape snorted.

Rose gritted her teeth. She swore in that moment her father looked just like Violet when she wasn't getting her way.

Violet!

Rose's heart pounded against her rib cage. "Wh-where are the aurors headed?"

"I don't know," Scorpius answered.

"If they're aurors and they think Voldemort has taken over the school, then they're going to arrest all those they think are in collusion with the no-nose numbskull. There's only one house which is automatically associated with You-Know-Who," Rose replied.

Scorpius' eyes grew.

"I am through asking you nicely," Snape cut in. "Move out of my way."

"I…I," Rose stuttered.

"Do not stand in my way," Snape warned.

"Stay with Scor-Draco," Rose ordered.

"I will do no such thing."

"Damnit I don't have time for this! Teach Draco occlumency while I'm gone. I don't care what you do, so long as you stay here!"

"Why would I teach Draco occlumency when he's already taking lessons from Bellatrix?"

Rose's face went rouge.

"We can play chess," Scorpius suggested.

"I will do no such thing," Snape pushed Rose aside.

"Don't take one more step," Rose ordered.

Snape opened the door.

"Stupefy!"

Snape collapsed to the ground.

Scorpius gasped. "You…you…"

Rose gripped her wand tighter. "Please watch my father. That spell should last for eight hours. You know where the healing potions are. Feel free to ingest as many as you require. In the meantime, I'm going to protect my students."

Without waiting for him to answer, Rose charged out of the dungeons.

She reached the top of the stairs. Hexes flew around her. A cacophony of shouts flooded the hallway. Professors and former aurors darted about. Yet Rose's only focus remained on reaching the Slytherin Dungeon.

As Rose raced down the Dungeon Corridor, she scanned the area for Violet. It was unclear how good an omen it was for her presence to be lacking. If need be, Violet could fly away, provided she wasn't caught off guard. If she had been caught unaware of her situation though...

Rose's chest constricted. A mob had formed in front of the Slytherin Common Room. Pushing through them would prove impossible. Her only option was to fly above them.

Rose cringed as the ceiling scraped the back of her heels. A few times she put her hand on an auror's face and pushed him aside. Despite the minor difficulties she was able to descend before the crowd with relative ease.

She cast a sonoros spell. "What are all of you doing?"

The aurors grew silent and still.

"Do you not understand how counterproductive storming the Slytherin Dungeon is?" Rose asked.

"Hermione?" someone from the center of the crowd asked.

"Yes, I'm Hermione," Rose asked.

"Wh-why are you dressed in Professor Snape's robes?"

"That is none of your concern."

"How do we know you're really, Hermione Granger?" another one asked.

"Yeah," another noted. "You don't have the same shade of eyes as she does."

"I'm experimenting with different eye coloring charms," Rose argued.

"Why would you do that?"

"The ability to change one's appearance is quite a valuable skill, would you not agree?"

They murmured their assent.

"Returning to the issue at hand," Rose continued. "Storming the Slytherin Common Room and harassing the students will only serve to infuriate them."

"We are not harassing them," one shouted. "We're trying to arrest them."

"For what crime?"

"For being involved with the Dark Lord."

"There are better ways to go about this then to sneak in and capture them in the dead of night."

They said nothing.

"If we do not go about this properly, the consequences will be dire. Those who have no interest in the Dark Lord might join his ranks simply to avenge their Slytherin comrades, and those who do have an interest in him will only be emboldened by this attack."

The aurors stared at her.

"My proposal is to return in the morning and only arrest those who can be proven to have committed a crime. Leave the rest be," Rose proposed.

"They're going to escape if we wait until the morning," one argued.

"The school is more than capable of detaining them."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Rose remained impassive.

"These Slytherins are current and future Death Eaters. You-Know-Who recruits from this house. Why are you sticking up for them?" the auror asked.

"As a muggleborn, I have experienced discrimination myself," Rose replied.

"Discrimination at the hands of Slytherins," one added.

"True," Rose pointed to a Slytherin emblem. "This house has a sordid history. Still, many a great wizard has come from Slytherin. We cannot disgrace them by discriminating against an entire house."

A few backed away.

"Why are you standing up for people who have attacked you?" an auror asked.

"I am not standing up for anyone," Rose replied. "I am trying to prevent an injustice from occurring. Come back in the morning. We can work things out from there."

Three fourths of the mob strolled away.

One auror approached Rose. "Something doesn't seem right about you."

"Why would you think there was anything not right about me?" Rose asked.

"First of all, you're too old to be Hermione," he replied.

Four aurors drew closer to her.

"As stated before, I've been experimenting with various charms," Rose replied as she grabbed her wand. "Some of them may not have worn off yet."

"You," the auror's eyes were inflamed. "You aren't Hermione! You're an imposture helping the students to escape."

Rose hexed him into the wall.

The others charged at her. Before she could cast a protective spell, a hex shot up her left leg. The limb buckled under her. Blood trickled from her knee.

"Incarcerous!"

Rose flew up before the ropes could touch her body.

Another hex shot up her right arm. She winced, but somehow managed to maintain control of her wand. Another hex struck her stomach. Rose took a deep breath before shouting, "Protego!"

A shield formed around her. The hexes rebounded from it.

Rose shouted out her own hexes while dodging the aurors' hexes. One by one, the aurors scurried away. The last one fired a hex which slammed against the door.

Rose's ears rang. The room spun around.

"Let's try this again…"

"Sectumsempra!" Rose pointed her wand at his arm and made a downwards motion.

The auror dropped his wand and screamed. Seizing her opportunity, Rose fired off one more hex which pushed him down the hallway. With a yelp, he limped down the Dungeon Corridor.

"Rose?"

Rose swallowed her bile. "Violet?"

"Yes?" Violet asked.

"Is everyone in there well?" Rose asked.

"Yes, although we're scared out of our wits," Violet answered.

Rose groaned.

"What is going on out there?" Violet asked. "Why were people trying to attack us?"

"Nothing, just," Rose slurred "Don't leave the dorms for any reason. Stay inside until I tell you that it is safe to leave."

"Fine," Violet replied.

Rose panted and forced herself to stand up. Then she stared down the empty hallway. She pleaded with her mind to focus on anything other than her father's stupefied body lying on the Dungeon floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you all for sticking with me! It's deeply appreciated.**

What do I do with Uncle Severus?

Scorpius wrung his hands while pacing from one end of the couch to the other. It's rude to leave a stupefied body on the ground, but I don't know if Rose would appreciate finding him on her bed. The couch seems like the best place to leave him, though I have no idea if he'd be uncomfortable there. Then again, he may be uncomfortable on the bed. Oh Merlin! How do I ask a stupefied amnesiac where he would feel most comfortable?

Scorpius touched Severus' neck. He counted how many times he felt his uncle's carotid artery bump against his fingers.

The heart rate was still seventy beats per minute.

Scorpius tilted his head towards the ceiling and removed his fingers from Severus' neck. I haven't heard any crashes in the last half hour. That's a good sign, right?

Scorpius leaned on the armrest of the sofa. He glanced back at the doorway. At some point, I need to check on Rose, but knowing her she'll only yell at me for leaving her dad alone. Then again, it isn't like Uncle Severus is going anywhere. Perhaps she would appreciate my help.

The light of an auror's wand flashed in his brain.

No, if I leave Severus alone then there will be no one to protect him if someone attacks. If anything ever happened to Severus, Rose would never forgive me…or herself.

The fireplace erupted.

Sweat trickled down Scorpius' brow. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Rose?"

Scorpius strolled over to the fireplace. "Hello, Aunt Hermione."

"Scorpius?" she asked.

He gulped.

"What are you doing in Rose's quarters?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius inhaled. "She needed me."

"Is she well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Scorpius answered. "Rose is doing fine, at least as far as I know."

"That's great to hear," Hermione replied. "Is Severus with her?"

Scorpius shot a look back at the person on floor. "More or less."

"What on earth does that mean?" Hermione replied.

"It uh, means he's with her right now," Scorpius answered.

"Where exactly are they?" Hermione asked.

"Not here," Scorpius answered.

Even in the fireplace, Hermione's glare made him feel ten inches tall.

"What are you not telling me?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," Scorpius answered. "I'm withholding no-nothing from you."

"No, something's wrong, and I need to know what it is right now."

"Why would you suspect that anything's wrong?"

"Severus promised to meet me in Brazil two hours ago. I have yet to see any sign of him," her voice grew softer. "I'm worried that something may have happened to him."

"There's no need to worry," Scorpius replied. "He is safe with Rose."

"Why is he with her in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"She had an emergency."

"An emergency?"

Scorpius nodded.

"What kind of emergency?" Hermione demanded. "Does she need me there?"

"No, no, it isn't that kind of emergency."

"Then what is she doing?"

"Rose needed help locating a dragon lily.

"A dragon lily?"

"Yes, a dragon lily," Scorpius answered. "If she didn't find it in a timely manner she wouldn't be able to brew curagripa. When she told Severus about her dilemma he agreed to help her find the plant. Right now they're out looking for it. I'm sure once they find it he'll be off to South America."

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Hermione argued. "Rose knows where to find dragon lily, and is more than capable of collecting it herself. She does not require Severus' aid."

"Perhaps she felt it was dangerous to go alone and retrieve it."

"Dragon lilies are found in Greece or in some of the more exotic greenhouses. There is no danger in collecting one."

"Perhaps she and Severus needed to discuss something along the way."

"That I could somewhat believe," Hermione admitted. "But it still makes no sense. If Severus was going to be delayed, he would have contacted me somehow."

"I wish I could tell you why Severus didn't go to Brazil." Scorpius lowered his head. "I really do."

"This isn't like Severus," Hermione replied. "This isn't like Rose either. Something is wrong, and I demand to know what it is right now."

"I don't know what's wrong," Scorpius answered. "All I know is that Rose and Uncle Severus ran off somewhere, and she asked me to watch Madame Serpent for her."

"How long exactly do they plan to be gone?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is there any way I could enter the dungeons on my own and wait for them?" Hermione asked.

"No," Scorpius answered. "No, no, no, you cannot come in here right now."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because there are volatile potions being brewed at the moment. The last thing anyone would want is for you to get injured."

"If these potions are so volatile, then why would she allow you in the dungeons?"

"You'll have to ask her when she returns. Right now, I'm only following orders in saying you cannot come in."

"Orders?" Hermione exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that my daughter and her father are searching for a potions ingredient, and they have ordered me not to locate them?"

"I don't understand any of this either," Scorpius admitted.

Hermione's voice grew more forceful with each word. "Severus doesn't behave this way. Even if he was trying to surprise me, he would have told me to wait for him in Brazil. Something is not right, and I need to know what it is."

"I really wish I could help you," Scorpius replied.

"I suppose there's little you can do," Hermione took a shaky breath. "When you next see Severus, please tell him that I'll be in the mansion waiting for him. I'm in no mood to enjoy the beach, at least not at this moment."

Scorpius grinned. "I will be sure to let him know you were looking for him."

The connection died.

Scorpius shook. Aunt Hermione will be out of that mansion within a half hour. She won't rest until she finds Uncles Severus. What do I do if she somehow manages to break in and sees him in this state?

Scorpius stood over Severus. He whispered, "I hope you recover your memory soon. Your wife needs you, and from the looks of things, you need her too."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's in there yet?"

Ginevra sat up in the bed. The sheet floated down, revealing her bare chest. "Was that what tonight was all about?"

Draco smirked.

She stroked his hair. "Did you only seduce me in order to gain information about what's inside a pamphlet?"

"You must admit, there are worse reasons to seduce one's wife," Draco replied.

She captured his lips. "I think I can hold onto my secret for a few more weeks."

"Ginevra," he groaned.

Ginevra laughed. "For someone who was less than forthcoming when we met, you certainly do not appreciate anyone holding a secret over you."

Draco gave her a playful pout. Ginevra laughed harder.

CRASH!

The house shook. Down the hall a vase shattered.

THUD!

"Mummy?"

Ginevra raced out of bed and threw on her night robe. "Yes, Orion?"

CRASH!

Orion ran into the room and clung to his mother. "Mummy, why is it so loud?"

"I don't know," Ginevra replied.

Draco pulled on a pair of silk night pants and threw on a shirt.

"Come out of there, Malfoy! We know you're in there!"

Draco and Ginevra turned to each other.

"We aren't going to ask again! Come out here now!"

"Orion," Ginevra ordered. "You hide in this closet and do not come out until Mummy and Daddy tell you it's safe. Do you understand?"

Orion whimpered and obeyed.

Draco cast a few concealment and protection spells around the closet. Then he and Ginevra charged down the hallway and out of the mansion.

Ginevra shouted, "What in blue blazes are you doing here?"

"Ms. Weasley?"

Ginevra cocked her head. "Williamson?"

"Shit, Draco's taken a hostage," he shouted.

"Hostage?" Ginevra spat.

"Don't worry Ms. Weasley," Williamson shouted. "We, we'll think of something. You'll be free soon enough."

Ginevra raised an eyebrow. "What exactly am I supposed to be free from?"

"I know you're terrified…"

"Of course I'm terrified!" she shouted. "You're destroying my house. At the very least I'd appreciate an explanation for your behavior!"

A beam of light flew towards Draco. He cast a protego spell before it could hit him. It bounced off his shield and hit the side of the mansion, leaving a smudge mark in its wake.

"Don't fire on him," Williamson ordered. "Draco could use Ginny as a human shield."

"A what?" Draco yelled.

"Listen," Ginny stomped towards them. "I don't know what this is all about, and I don't particularly care. All I want is for you to leave and allow me to get a good night's sleep."

The three aurors beside Williamson took aim at Draco.

"Good," Williamson replied. "Just come over here nice and slow."

Ginevra stopped. "Get the hell off of my lawn."

One of the aurors fired another hex at Draco. Ginevra cast a protego and fired upon her.

"Have you," Williamson's eyes grew huge. "Have you defected to the Dark Lord's side?"

"Defected?" Ginevra exclaimed.

The aurors surrounding Williamson fired upon Draco at once. Although he managed to dodge one beam of light, two other hexes hit his legs. His knees buckled under him.

Ginevra fired a hex onto Williamson's chest. It flung him a few meters away.

Another auror fired upon Draco. He managed to crawl away from the light, but it came at the sacrifice of his front door.

Ginevra's eyes were aflame. She shouted as many stinging hexes as she could name. Draco soon joined her barrage. The aurors fired upon them, though most of their ammunition only hit the mansion.

Together, Draco and Ginevra yelled the name of a curse. The aurors were flung several meters away. Instead of regaining their position, they ran away.

After they were out of sight, Ginevra darted over to Draco.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Draco asked.

Ginevra stood up and extended her hand. "I don't know, but in the morning, I intend to find out."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I truly appreciate it!**

The hallway was silent, the dungeons still. No passerby would've ever suspected that a battle had taken place. If not for the bruises on her body and the throbbing of her skull, Rose would have wondered if the past few hours had been nothing more than a vivid nightmare.

Rose sat down on the ground, her eyes drooping shut. I can stay awake. All I need to do is get in a more comfortable position and I can stay awake.

She leaned against the wall. A pain shot up her back.

With a yelp, Rose jerked up. She gagged as the room spun. After taking a few deep breaths through her nose, the sensations subsided.

Rose gripped her wand tighter. What a pitiful excuse of a daughter I am. Dad taught several classes with nothing but willpower and a pepper up potion. I get knocked on the head and I cannot so much as stand upright. I do not deserve to bear his name.

The image of her stupefied Dad sprawled on the floor flashed into her consciousness

Rose's eyes watered. Dad would've found a way to save me without injury. Had he been in my position, he would've rescued the students and me, and still had the energy to conduct research the next evening.

"My greatest fear in life was that you and your siblings would be ashamed of me." Her father's voice echoed in her mind.

Rose traced her finger along a crack in the floor.

"I thought if you understood the true extent of my crimes, you would grow to despise being my daughter."

"Oh Daddy," she whispered. "How could I grow to despise you when I am not even half the person you are?

* * *

The day Rose discovered the truth about her parents' roles in the war was etched in her mind. She believed that she was eight years old, but she may have only been seven. Regardless of her exact age, the pertinent details were clear.

Rose held Mr. Snake in one hand, the fourth edition of Hogwarts: A Revised History in the other. She crept down the hallway, following the voices of her parents.

"What did you do?"

Rose turned to her side.

Victor poked his head out of a small guest bedroom. "Why are Mum and Dad so angry?"

"I was bad," Rose answered.

Victor's eyes grew. "How were you bad?"

Rose held up the book. "I wanted to buy this book, but Dad told me it was awful."

Victor cocked his head. "Mum didn't think it was so bad. I mean, she bought it for you anyway."

"She did," Rose answered. "But Dad was very angry with her for doing so."

He shrugged. "I guess you should've bought the book on animagi then."

"I know," Rose squeezed Mr. Snake harder against her chest. "But I'm going to make everything better."

"Good luck," Victor replied.

"Thank you," Rose looked at the end of the hallway. "I may need it."

Rose continued along her path. The closer she came to the library, the more distinguishable her parents' words became. Although they were not shouting at each other, the conversation was animated.

"It is time Rose learn the truth," Mum began.

"There are certain truths of which she should remain ignorant," Dad argued.

"She's going to learn about our roles in the war at some point in the future. We might as well allow her to learn about us now when we're still available to answer her questions," Mum replied.

"Let me ask you something," Dad's voice was lower. "How many questions about Ronald Weasley would you like to answer over the course of the next two weeks? Would you like to explain your previous connection with him to our daughter?"

"It isn't realistic to think that I could keep our relationship secret forever," Hermione admitted.

"So you are comfortable answering questions about how you could be such good friends with Ronald?"

Rose gasped. Wasn't Ron Weasley the man who kidnapped her as a baby? How could Mummy have ever been his friend?

"It will be uncomfortable, but she will learn about us at some point."

"Just like she will learn about Lily and me."

Rose bit her lip. Who was Lily?

"If you think it's uncomfortable answering questions about Ronald then just wait until she begins to ask about Lily. I'm sure Rose will be riveted by the rumors that you are a cheap replacement for the true love of my life."

"If Rose truly thinks I would ever consent to being a replacement for a corpse then she does not know the first thing about her mother," Mum replied.

Rose stepped through the doorway. She observed her father. Although was frowning, there was a spark in his eyes.

"Severus." Mum rubbed his hand. "Rose knows and loves you. She isn't going to care about who you were before she was born. All she's going to remember is the magnificent husband and father you are today."

"I pray you are correct," Dad answered.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

They turned to Rose.

Rose held out the book. "I'm sorry I wanted to read this book. I didn't know it was bad. You can take it back to the store now."

Mum released Dad's hand. He bent down and touched Rose's shoulder. "No Little One, I apologize for becoming so angry about you looking at the book. Hogwarts: A Revised History is a fine book, one which you should read."

"But they made changes to it after Mummy bought it," Rose replied. "You said those changes were bad. I'll just read the book Mummy had and forget this one exists."

"No, you will not," Dad answered. "You will read this version, and you will enjoy it greatly."

"No I won't!" Rose clung to him. "It makes you angry just to see it, and I don't want to make you angry."

Rose could hear Mum exit the room.

"Victor?" Mum called.

"Yes?" he answered.

Dad rubbed Rose's back. "May I make a confession?"

Rose looked up at him.

"Sometimes when you are bad, you do not wish for me to discover your misdeed," Dad began.

"I'm not bad," Rose sniffed.

"I seem to recall an incident last Sunday where you snuck a cookie out of the jar when you believed that I had turned my back," Dad continued.

Rose blushed.

"You did it behind my back because you feared my disappointment, did you not?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Rose muttered.

"Well, sometimes I want to hide things from you because I fear your disappointment."

"You do?"

"Indeed, I do," Dad explained. "I have done some deplorable things in my lifetime, things I shudder to remember. When you presented that book to me, I became upset that you would discover who I was before I became your father. Because I did not like who I was before you were born, I became upset and took it out on you."

Rose cocked her head. "Why wouldn't you like yourself?"

"Because I am not likable."

"You're lovable!"

Dad laughed. "At least according to you I am."

"Anyone who doesn't like you is a dunderhead," Rose argued.

He kissed her forehead. "Go on and read that book now."

"Are you sure I should?" Rose asked.

The humor evaporated from his eyes. "If you have any questions about anything in the book, please come see me."

"Are you saying that it's homework then?"

"More or less."

Dad glided out of the room.

For the love of her, Rose couldn't remember half of what was in the book. Unlike her mother, she could never quote it by verse, in large part due to the fact that her first time reading it was also her last. All Rose remembered about the book was that after the third day of reading it, she came across the names Lily Evans, Voldemort, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape.

Once Rose reached the appendix, she closed the book and marched into the library.

Dad sat in a chair, his back to the entrance. He held up a potions journal, but judging from his expression he hadn't read a single word.

"Daddy?"

He set it down on a nearby side table. "Yes, Rose?"

Rose approached him. "You're right, this book is bad."

He took a deep breath.

"I didn't like it," Rose continued.

"I pray my insecurities did not cloud your enjoyment of it," Dad answered.

"No, you didn't make me hate it," Rose replied. "I didn't like the book because it was inaccurate."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

Rose set the book on top of his journal. "It said that you were in love with some lady named Lily, which is ridiculous because you only love Mummy. Then it said your Patronus was a doe, which isn't true because it's an otter."

Dad grinned.

"It was a very inaccurate book, and I didn't much like it," Rose replied.

Daddy's expression became somber. "What were your thoughts on the sections regarding the Death Eaters?"

She shrugged. "You did bad things, but then you stopped. If you don't hate me for all bad things I've done, then I won't hate you for what you did."

He scooped her into his arms. "I love you so much, Little One."

"I'm not little," Rose replied.

"When did you become taller than me?" Dad asked.

She giggled. "I'm not yet, but I will be."

"Well, until you are taller than me, you will remain 'Little One,'" Dad replied.

* * *

Rose choked as she meditated on the sensation of her father's arms around her. What had become of him? Would he regain his memories of his family, or was he doomed to live in the past? If he did regain his memories, could he ever forgive her for stupefying him?

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

Rose tilted her head upwards.

"Have you been here all night?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

"Yes," she groaned.

"You look as if you had a run in with the aurors."

"I may have faced down five of them."

"Oh gods, what did they do to you?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

"They fired a few hexes, one of which slammed me into the wall," Rose admitted. "All things considered, I am quite well."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

He folded his arms over his chest.

"I may have a minor headache," Rose admitted.

Neville pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. The wand turned red. "You have a concussion."

Rose stared at him.

"You need to leave for your quarters."

"No!"

Headmaster Longbottom jumped back.

Rose stood up. Her brain felt as if it was being pummeled by a centaur, and her vision was blurry. Somehow though, she managed to keep her gaze on Headmaster Longbottom. "I'm not leaving my students."

"The aurors have left," he replied. "There is no reason to remain here."

"Are you certain of that?" she asked.

"I am," he answered.

Rose took a few steps forward. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

Rose moaned. "I can get a couple of hours of sleep before my class then."

"You won't be teaching a class today," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"Of course I'm teaching class today."

"You are taking the day off."

Rose took a few steps forward. "No, I am not."

Headmaster Longbottom blocked her path. "Today will be spent resting and beginning your recovery."

"I only need a couple of hours to recover."

"That is not true and you know it."

Rose snarled. "If Dad can teach a few hours after he's been beaten to a pulp, then I can teach with a concussion."

"Your dad was horrid after a Death Eater meeting," Headmaster Longbottom began.

"But he still taught."

"He didn't teach us so much as he yelled at us."

"He was still there though."

"I will not have another foul-mood Snape teaching in one of my classrooms."

"I won't be in a foul mood if you step aside and allow me to teach."

"Your mood will improve once you receive eight hours of sleep."

Rose cried, "Dad could teach injured, so why can I not?"

Headmaster Longbottom replied, "Because I am not Albus Dumbledore, and this is not the Second Wizarding War."

Rose's knees shook.

"Your father never should've been asked to teach while injured. His body needed time to heal, just as yours does," Headmaster Longbottom continued.

Rose sank to the ground. "I only want to make him proud."

Headmaster Longbottom pointed to the doorway. "There isn't a hole on the doorway to the Slytherin Dungeon. The students are sleeping safe and sound. You are the reason why. Your father would be very proud if he were here right now."

Rose's lip quivered. "There is no need to flatter me. I will never be the hero he is."

Headmaster Longbottom's eyes softened. "You cannot spend your entire life comparing yourself to your parents. Those unfair comparisons can turn a promising young wizard into someone who is convinced he is a nobody. You are your own person with your own set of obstacles and your own way of overcoming them. In a way that is uniquely you, you are heroic."

Rose relaxed.

He extended his hand. "Nobody expects you to be Severus Snape, and I am deeply grateful every day that I do not live in terror of your wrath as I did his."

"You would be," Rose grasped his hand.

Neville pulled her up. "Let's get you back to the dungeons where you can rest up."

"What if I feel well enough to teach in a few hours?"

"Then I will give you an official suspension until you are concussion free."

Rose forced her lips upwards. "Fair enough."

In silence, they made their way to the dungeons, the same dungeons where her father lay.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you again for all the support! It is greatly appreciated!**

Hermione glanced at the two suitcases on her bed. One was crimson, the other was black. She had packed the former, and her husband had packed the latter. Despite the difference in color, both of them were filled to the brim with clothing and other toiletries.

Why would Severus pack his bags, but never join me? What could have kept him away?

She picked up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Headmaster Longbottom's office."

No face appeared in the embers. She tapped her foot and bit her lower lip. Nothing manifested itself.

The flames sputtered out. Hermione ran her hands through her frazzled hair. It was a long shot to assume that Neville would be awake at six in the morning, but then again, he should have been awake at nine in the evening. Why is he not answering his floo?

Why can I not get in contact with anyone?

Another face popped into Hermione's mind. She grabbed another handful of floo powder, but did not throw it in.

I'm not sure if he's awake at this hour or not. I keep telling him to get more rest, but he is just as big a workaholic as I was at his age. I should allow him to sleep.

Hermione's arm itched.

No, if he understood the situation he would want to help. At the very least he'd know people who could search for Severus.

Floo powder leapt into the fireplace. "Victor Snape."

The flames erupted.

Hermione scratched her left arm. "Victor?"

Nothing.

"Victor honey, it's me, Mum" Hermione shouted. "I-I know it's early, but I must speak with you immediately."

A face appeared. "M-mum?"

Hermione released the breath she'd been holding. "Yes."

His eyes grew. "Mum, are you well?"

"I've been better," she admitted.

"Oh dear," he looked to his side.

"Victor, I need to speak with you right now," Hermione replied.

"Uh, I'm still wearing my pajamas," Victor answered.

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"I changed your nappies. You cannot show me anything I haven't seen before."

"Fair enough," he replied. "You may enter."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

Victor's face disappeared. Hermione waited a few seconds before leaping into the flames. Then, she stumbled past her son's hearth.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Victor asked.

Hermione brushed herself off. "I cannot locate your father."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Dad is missing?"

Hermione nodded.

Victor's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, what do you think happened to him?"

"Honestly," Hermione put her hands to her side. "I was hoping you had some clue."

Victor motioned down the hallway. Hermione nodded and followed him down to the kitchen.

"I don't have the foggiest clue where Dad would be," Victor replied. "The last thing I heard was that you and Dad were going to South America."

"Well apparently those plans have been cancelled," Hermione answered.

Victor pulled up one of his oak kitchen chairs. "Did he leave a note explaining his absence?"

Hermione sat down. "No."

"Did you cast a tracking spell?"

"It didn't work."

Victor pulled up another kitchen chair and moved it until he was facing her. "What exactly did he tell you before you left?"

Hermione leaned forward. "The last thing he said to me was that he would leave for Brazil the second the last potion was bottled."

"I take it he finished the task," Victor replied.

"I checked the basement myself," Hermione answered. "The potions were all bottled and put in their crates. His work desk was clear, and the potions which needed to be exposed to the full moon had been set out. From what I gather, he had every intention of going to Brazil. The only thing out of place was his packed suitcase on the bed."

Victor blanched. "What about Rose? Does she have any idea where he may be?"

"I tried flooing Rose, but I could only get a hold of Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "He was in her chambers."

"Why was he in her chambers?"

"He said she had asked him to watch over things."

"I see," Victor drawled. "What else did he say?"

Hermione pressed her back against the chair. "He told me Severus and Rose were searching for dragon lilies."

"The same dragon lilies Rose can buy at almost any greenhouse?"

"The one and the same."

Victor buried his head in his hands.

"I know you usually call Rose this time of week," Hermione began. "Did she mention anything at all about hunting for potions ingredients?"

"No," Victor replied.

"Did she mention any plans to meet with your father?"

"No, nothing."

"Did she mention anything unusual?"

"No," Victor answered. "We discussed my work and she teased me about Carina. There was no mention of any trips with Dad."

Hermione scratched her arm. Victor swallowed.

"Things aren't adding up," She mused.

"No, they aren't," Victor replied.

Hermione stopped scratching. "I did not mean to wake you up so early, but I was running out of options."

"No, I needed to know this," Victor answered. "Thank you for telling me."

"You were my last hope." Hermione deflated. "Nobody else will answer their floo."

"What do you mean by 'nobody?'"

"As mentioned earlier I have tried flowing Rose. After I spoke with Scorpius I attempted to contact Draco, Lucius, and Neville. None of them will answer their floo."

Victor gulped.

Hermione stood. "Once the clock strikes seven I am going to apparate to Hogwarts. Neville should be awake by then. If anyone knows Rose's whereabouts, it would be him."

"Will he let you into the school?" Victor asked.

"If he knows that Severus and Rose's lives could be in danger, then yes," Hermione answered.

"Very true," Victor answered.

Hermione slid back into the chair. "I truly apologize for waking you up at this hour. I knew it was unlikely that you knew anything, but if your father and sister are in danger I cannot afford not to follow every lead I could think of."

Victor put his hand on her hers. "If you cannot find them, then I know a few bailiffs who are adept at locating people."

Hermione's expression softened. "I'd appreciate the help."

Victor kissed her on the cheek. "We will find them, I promise."

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "We will."

"In the meantime," Victor rose. "Let me make you some tea."

"No," Hermione got up. "I should allow you to get your rest."

Victor put his hands on his mother's shoulders. "I insist."

"Victor."

He pressed her downwards. "Mum."

Hermione sat. "I suppose I am somewhat thirsty."

"Would you like peppermint or earl grey tea?"

"Peppermint."

Victor strolled over to stove. With a wave of his hand, the flames appeared.

"There's a reason you're my favorite son," Hermione noted.

"I work very hard to defend my title," Victor answered.

Hermione chuckled. She watched him pull out the tea pot and turn on the sink.

For the first time all night, Hermione's arm did not itch.

* * *

Rose crawled out of the bathtub. At the moment, it was difficult to determine if the pounding in her head was caused by the concussion, a lack of sleep, or soaking in the hot bath for too long. Then again, did it matter? So long as Rose could slip into her nightgown she would consider her night a success.

Her toothbrush dangled from the top of the sink. Rose groaned. Grandma and Grandpa may kill me for thinking this, but I'm positive my teeth will not fall out if I forego brushing my them for one night.

Rose knelt and threw her gown over her head. She took a few deep breaths before standing upright. The nausea returned. Rose gagged before grabbing her illuminated wand. Then, she hobbled out of the bathroom.

She trudged towards her bed, her body pleading with her to lie down with each step. After what seemed like an hour, she pulled back the covers and plopped onto the bed. She threw them over her head.

Here's to hoping things improve by tomorrow.

"Rose?"

She rolled over.

"Little One."

She stuck her wand into the dark. A familiar silhouette approached her.

"What is troubling you?"

Her heart began to race. A thousand emotions flooded her consciousness, but all she could mutter was, "Dad."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Where the hell am I?

Severus felt as if he'd fallen asleep for twenty years, yet had not received a moment's rest. He stretched his aching muscles, but froze mid-motion when his feet touched the leather armrest of a sofa.

Why am I here?

His eyes darted around the room, but there was only darkness. He counted to ten on his fingers and took a few deep breaths. Once his thoughts stopped racing, he focused on the area in front of him.

The shadows became more distinguishable. There were three bookshelves lining the wall, the fireplace was unlit, and there was a wooden footrest to his right. There was also a hissing in the northern corner of the room, though he could not determine its cause.

Snort.

Severus turned around. A blond-haired man was slumped in an armchair, his mouth agape. Severus twisted his lips. What role did he play in my coming here?

A better question would be, how do I escape?

I could try apparation, but the man may have cast a spell which prevents one from doing so. Even if I can apparate, the crack will only alert this man to my absence. He could pursue me, thus putting Hermione's life in danger.

How did he capture me in the first place?

Severus scratched his leg. The best way to determine where I am is to try and remember how I got here, or at least consider how I may have come here. The last thing I remember is being near my fireplace, ready to vacation with my wife...

Shit! Hermione! Does she know what has happened to me? Where is she? Could these people have taken her too?

Severus startled. He turned to the fireplace. The outline of a golden pot was visible. His lips curled up.

If I can run over and throw the powder into the floo, I may be able to escape from this place. I'll put the rest of the pieces together from there.

Before Severus could formulate a concrete escape plan, a nearby door opened. He reached for his pocket and grabbed his wand. Then he smirked. Whoever had taken him had been too stupid to confiscate his wand.

Wait, how could someone idiotic enough to let me keep my wand have kidnapped me?

A woman stumbled out of a nearby room. She groaned and paused. After taking some time to catch her breath, she proceeded to make her way across the room.

Severus' heart slowed. "Rose?"

Everything in the room became more distinct, the surroundings more familiar.

Snape's heart pounded against his chest. Nobody captured me: I came here of my own volition. Still, why would I come here when Hermione expects me in Brazil?

Does Hermione know I'm here?

Rose groaned again. She leaned on the threshold of her bedroom and held her head. Then she continued trudging to her bed.

It matters little how I came here. All that matters is Rose needs tending to.

Severus leapt off of the couch. His legs wobbled. Within a few moments, his balance returned. He glided over to her bedroom.

"Little One."

She stuck her wand into the dark. Her eyes grew.

"What is troubling you?"

"Dad?"

He knelt at the foot of her bed. "Little One, what happened?"

Rose embraced him. She sobbed. "Thank Merlin you recognized me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why would I not recognize you?"

Rose slid back onto her bed. "I don't know. That's what I've been trying to discern all night."

A lump formed in Severus' throat. "What do you mean by that?"

Rose sniffed. "Around nine o'clock you barged into my sitting room and demanded that I go to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Why ever would I give you that command?"

"Because you thought I was Mum."

"I thought you were your mother?" Severus asked.

Rose nodded.

"H-how could I ever mistake you for her?"

"I have been wondering that all night."

Rose adjusted her wand. There were scratches on her cheeks, and a bruise near her left eye.

Severus' body went cold. "Did I become combative?"

A tear fell from Rose's right eye.

He bowed his head and trembled. "Please for the love of all that is good, please don't tell me I injured you."

"No. No," Rose exclaimed. "I injured you."

Severus looked at her.

"I injured you," Rose repeated.

"How?" Severus asked.

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "The situation is complicated, but in essence, you believed yourself to be in the middle of the Second Wizarding War."

"What?" Severus asked.

Rose wiped her eyes. "After you entered my room, you began berating me for wearing your clothes and told me to put on a Hogwarts uniform. At first I believed the whole thing to be a nightmare, but soon it became obvious that everything was all too real. You truly believed yourself to be my potions professor."

"Oh Merlin," He whispered.

"The only way I could prevent you from going upstairs was to pretend I was Mum. I told you that Dumbledore expected you to give me occlumency lessons because I knew too much about Harry. You were less than enthused at the prospect initially, but after some badgering you agreed," she explained.

Severus swallowed.

"Things proceeded to become even more complicated when Scorpius entered the room. He claimed that aurors were chasing him. You were demanding to leave the dungeons, but the aurors believed themselves to be in the middle of the Wizarding War as well. They were attacking everyone they considered an enemy, which would have included you."

Severus hummed.

Rose shook. "They were heading for the Slytherin Dungeon. Someone had to defend the students, but you were attempting to escape, so I…."

Severus touched her shoulder.

Rose trembled. Tears streamed down her eyes. "I didn't want to do it, but I was running out of options. I was so scared for you and for Violet and for my students. It was wrong, I shouldn't have done it, but I felt I had no choice."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I stupefied you!"

"Oh Little Rose," Severus whispered as he sat on the bed.

Rose was gasping for air. Her face was drenched in teardrops. "I should have found a better way to keep you in the room. There was a better way…you…you would've known it. How…how could I not? How could I not have found a way to save the students without injuring you?"

Severus shushed her while he massaged her back.

"I failed you Daddy. I completely failed you."

"Were Violet or any of the other students injured?"

"No," Rose squeaked.

"Then you did not fail me," Severus answered.

"No, no I did, because there was a better way to save both you and them."

"What would that be?"

"I…I don't know. That's why I failed."

"What about the students? Are they safe?"

"For the moment, yes."

"How did you manage to protect them?"

"I pretended to be Mum and managed to talk most of the aurors out of attacking the Slytherins. There were five which wouldn't listen. They noticed I had blue eyes instead of brown. Then they attacked me."

Severus' body went cold.

"I managed to get the upper hand and forced them to leave, but I sustained a concussion in the process," Rose replied.

"Have you taken anything for it yet?" Severus asked.

"No," Rose choked out.

Severus stood up. "That will be remedied immediately."

"Why?"

"Because you have sustained a serious injury and you need medication."

"No, I mean," she sniffed. "Why are you helping me?"

Severus looked at her as if she had announced she was going to become a professional Quidditch player. "What kind of question is that?"

"I stupefied you," Rose argued.

"I fail to see how that relates to your predicament," Severus replied.

"Do you not understand?" Rose propped herself up on her elbows. "I injured you because I panicked."

"You stupefied me so you could perform your duties as Head of the Slytherin House."

"I ran out of ideas and performed the stupidest action possible."

"You behaved as prudently as possible under the circumstances."

"No I did not."

Severus' eyes softened.

Rose resumed crying. "If the positions were reversed, you would have known how to keep me in the dungeons while saving Violet. Stupefying me never would have crossed your mind."

Severus blinked.

"You would have saved everyone, and managed to teach the next day. I'd imagine you would not have sustained a concussion either."

"Do you truly believe I've never sustained a concussion or been injured in any way?"

"No, I mean you have, but…"

"But what Rose?"

"You would not have panicked."

Severus sat back down and locked eyes with her. "I want you to look at me."

Rose buried her head in her pillow.

"Rose, look at me."

She whimpered and obeyed.

"If I were twenty-five and had no combat experience, I would have behaved far less admirably and prudently than you did."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is."

Rose opened her mouth, but Severus put his finger over it.

"You were in an impossible situation. Very few people would have been able to keep their wits about them. You did what was necessary to save your sister and your students."

"But I…"

"I do not wish to hear any more counterarguments,'" Severus continued.

Rose gulped.

"You did what was necessary in that situation to save the lives of those who could not defend themselves. For that, you should commend, not criticize, yourself," Severus replied. "And I will not listen to any arguments to the contrary."

She nodded.

"Oh Rose," Severus scooped her into his arms.

"Daddy," Rose wept. "I was so scared you'd never see me as your daughter again. I didn't know if you'd forgive my actions. I was terrified Dad, absolutely terrified."

"I know," Severus whispered. "I cannot imagine what your night has been like."

"I am sure, you have been through worse."

"I've never feared losing a family member during a skirmish."

"True," Rose answered.

"Here is what I am going to do," Severus replied. "I am going to go home and give you a potion which will protect you against the long-term effects of your concussion as well as reduce your recovery time. Then, I will heat up some apple juice for you. Does that sound acceptable?"

Rose's eyes gleamed. "I believe that's the best offer I've received all night."

He kissed her on the forehead.

How could I ever forget my own daughter?


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate all of it!**

Sometimes, Severus wished the dungeons had windows.

For the most part, Severus spent his tenure as a professor thankful for the seclusion. His chambers were his own; his one sanctuary from the chaos of the universe. Granted, this security was a delusion; still everyone had a right to harbor at least one fantasy.

Now that the chambers belonged to his daughter, he wished she had more access to the sun. Her skin tone was almost identical to his, and if she wasn't careful she would develop his aversion to light. She deserved brightness and a view to a much kinder world. It would also be lovely if she had something to look at as she recovered from her concussion.

Tonight-or was it today?-the windows would have been a benefit to him as well. It always helped to cast a messenger patronus when one could get a better view of the world. Instead, he needed to imagine Hermione sitting in the sun, her face etched with concern, perhaps even a few tears.

The guilt tore at his soul, and transported him to a time he'd just as soon forget.

The vial was minuscule, yet she gazed upon it as if it was the most precious present she could have ever received.

"I did what I could," Severus began.

Hermione's hands trembled as she took it. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me just yet."

"Why not?"

Severus' eyes trailed down the pathway from the IV bag to the catheter in Hermione's hand. He gazed into her hollow yet somehow glistening eyes. Her signature wild mane had long since fallen out, yet a few holdout strands remained on her scalp.

"My potion cannot prevent the cancer from recurring," he began.

"But it can delay it?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus whispered. "It could delay a recurrence of the cancer, but it cannot prevent it. Eventually you will become ill again."

"How soon will that be?"

"By my estimates, if you take that potion every month, then you have at least a few more years before your relapse."

She gestured for him to come closer. He stood frozen in place.

"Severus." She set the vial at her side.

He crept closer to her.

She clung to him. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Severus backed. "I have done nothing but delay the inevitable."

"You gave me time," Hermione answered. "You gave me more time with the children and you."

"I could not find the cure, nor could I find a way to flush all the residual dark magic from your body," he replied. "For those reasons alone, you should despise me."

"How could I despise the person who worked for such a long time to give me this?"

"I promised you a cure, and all I have given you is a way to delay the inevitable. There is nothing admirable in that."

"But you gave me time," she answered. "Last week I believed this to be my final month on earth, but now I might have several years left."

"You should have decades and centuries left."

"I was never guaranteed a long life. None of us are. All I wanted was to see my children graduate from Hogwarts, to see them get married, and to laugh a few more times with you. Now I have it."

"I wish I could give you more."

"You've already given me far more than I thought I'd ever receive."

Severus' throat constricted. "The potion will work so long as you are under minimal stress. If you become too distressed the dark magic remaining in your body could flare up, prompting a relapse."

"I suppose I'll have to work hard at having a happy and relatively stress-free life then," Hermione answered.

Severus' expression softened. "Yes, I suppose we will have to work on giving you the most pleasant life possible."

A happy and relatively stress-free life? Severus snorted. How arrogant could I have been? I cannot even give her a pleasant vacation without mucking it up. What will become of her if she discovers what has occurred? Will this memory lapse only happen once, or will it be a nightly occurrence? Worse, what if one morning I awaken with no memory of her? What will become of us then?

The creaking of Rose's bed interrupted his musings. He glanced back at her. There was a hint of a smile on her face, as if she had found peace amidst the turmoil of the night.

What will become of Rose, Victor, and Violet if this memory lapse is permanent?

Severus scowled. This meditation does me no good. Right now I should be focused on communicating with my wife, not worrying about the future.

He faced the doorway and held out his wand. Then he took a deep breath and shut off every memory, save one…

Hermione held up her hands, just in time to prevent the water from splashing her face. She laughed. "Severus! Stop!"

"Why ever would you want me to stop?" Severus asked before kicking up the water again.

"Because you're making me wet," she gasped.

Severus glided across the still waters until he was seated beside her. "I thought the entire point of skinny dipping in our hot tub was to become wet."

"It is," Hermione admitted. "But I'm trying to keep my hair dry."

"Why would your hair need to be dry?"

"Because it's a horrid mess when it's half wet, and half dry."

"It looks perfectly wonderful to me."

"That's because you don't have to untangle it."

"I see," he answered before grabbing his wand.

Her eyes grew. "What are you doing?"

He smirked.

"Severus I'm warning you, don't you dare."

His wand glowed a bright red.

"If you turn on the jets so help me."

A thornless black rose appeared on the side of the tub.

"Oh," Hermione muttered as Severus dropped his wand.

He picked up the flower and put it in her hair. "I swear witch, you give me no credit."

"No," Hermione admitted. "I suppose I do forget that you are the kindest, sweetest, and cutest wizard I have ever met."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me cute?"

She grinned. "I did."

He gave her a playful scowl. "I should dunk your hair in the water for that insinuation alone."

"If you do so then you will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight."

"Witch," he purred before capturing her lips.

"Expecto Patronum."

A wispy otter appeared before him. He stared down at it.

"Find Hermione Snape and tell her: I deeply apologize for not meeting you in Brazil. The situation I have encountered is complicated. All will be explained when we next meet. Right now, I am in Rose's quarters tending to her needs. All that being said," he swallowed. "I do love you more than I ever thought it possible to love a woman."

* * *

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Victor asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can make more."

She ran her index finger along the rim of her cup. "I'm positive that I don't want anymore."

Victor extended his hand. She gave him the cup.

"You should get some rest," Hermione suggested. "You have a big day ahead of you in court."

"I could say the same to you," Victor answered. "Get some sleep before finding Dad. Merlin knows he doesn't want to see you stressed."

"I wouldn't be so stressed if he was with me in Brazil."

"I know."

Victor put the cup into the sink. He snapped his fingers. The cups began cleaning themselves.

"The only place where a tracking spell doesn't work is Hogwarts," Hermione mused aloud.

"Do you still believe he's there?" Victor asked.

"Perhaps," Hermione sighed. "Perhaps I just hope he's there because at least he'd be safe if he was with Rose. Then again, they may both have gotten in trouble, but you'd think someone could have come and helped them out of whatever trouble they had found themselves in."

Victor turned to her. "We'll find him, I promise."

She exhaled. "I just pray he isn't in the Shrieking Shack."

"Why would he be there?" Victor asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "But sometimes I still have nightmares about seeing him bleed out after Nagini's bite. I wonder if I should've done more to save him. Sure, he survived, but it was such a close call."

"Mum," Victor whispered.

"Then I suppose there are the wolves," Hermione's eyes bulged. "Nagini's bite was mild compared to the wounds Fenrir inflicted."

"Mum, stop…"

"I can't," Hermione choked. "I've seen your father in so much life harrowing situations. Twice he's almost died before my eyes, and twice I almost mourned him."

"Let's not think about that right now."

"I would love to think about something else. If I could obliviate those moments from my mind I would, but I can't!"

Victor swallowed.

"They always say that you'd know if something happened to a spouse. They claim there's some the of soul connection between them," Hermione continued. "But I was originally one half of the Destiny Duo. It was my responsibility to keep the Golden Duo together, even if it killed me. You wouldn't exist had that worked out. I would be miserable if fate had worked out as people claimed it would."

Victor sat down and grasped Hermione's hand. "You and Dad are connected. I'm convinced that if Dad was in peril, you would know."

"I don't know what to think anymore," tears flooded Hermione's eyes. "My life is far more wonderful than anyone projected that it would be, and I'm terrified that everything will come crashing down on me. I'm afraid that in a half hour I will be in Neville's office, and he will explain that there was an accident in that stupid Shrieking Shack…good God why has no one torn it down?"

"I don't know."

"I am so terrified that he will tell me that Severus' body is out somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, and…why am I telling my son any of this!"

"Because you need someone to talk to, and Aunt Ginevra is still asleep."

"No, I should be stronger," Hermione argued. "I should be keeping you children out of my crises."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm here for you Mum."

"No, no I should be there for you. I'm your mother, the one who's supposed to protect you from all of this."

"You're allowed to be human."

"Hermione."

She looked up. A wispy otter stood before her. It opened its mouth and began to speak.

The otter could only complete its first sentence, for Hermione broke down and wept at the sound of her husband's voice.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

What has become of my Patronus?

Severus' mind wandered to Hermione and her possible emotional state. How stressed is she? What was her reaction to the the sound of my voice? Is she relieved, infuriated, or disappointed? Does she even want to be in my presence?

A beam of light illuminated the room.

Rose groaned and tossed the blankets over her head. Severus scowled at the ray of light. After all these years, one would think that Neville Longbottom could create a corporeal Patronus. Perhaps some things do not change though, even with increased life experience.

"There is a staff meeting at four this afternoon," the Patronus began.

Severus nodded.

"If Rose is unwell, I do not expect her to attend. Still, if she is able to attend, we would appreciate her perspective on last night's events."

"I will be sure to inform her of the meeting," Severus replied.

"Thank you."

The room went dark.

Severus stared at the spot where the Patronus had been. Did Hermione ignore my Patronus? Is she heading here as we speak? Where is she?

"What did Headmaster Longbottom want?" Rose moaned as she poked her head out from under the covers.

"There is a staff meeting at four this afternoon to discuss the events of last night," Severus replied.

"I see," Rose pried open her eyes.

"Do not feel compelled to attend," Severus warned. "You should not further injure yourself."

"No, I will be fine."

"You will be fine if you rest."

Rose yawned. "I will not set an alarm. If I am awake at four then I will attend, but if not I will remain asleep. Is that acceptable?"

"The only acceptable solution is for you to stay asleep and not push yourself," Severus argued.

Rose frowned.

"Still, you are just as stubborn as I am. Thus I will accept your conditions."

"Thank you."

Rose shut her eyes. Her breathing slowed. Severus continued to stare at her.

How could I have ever forgotten you?

The fireplace erupted.

Severus startled.

"Severus?"

He rushed over to the fireplace. "Hermione?"

She leapt through the hearth and grabbed him. She ran her hands along his back. "Severus, is it really you?"

"Who else would I be?" he asked.

"Oh Severus," she laughed through her tears. "I was so worried about you."

He embraced her. "I am here now, love."

Her body was racked with sobs. "I've been searching for you for hours. I was so scared something had happened to you."

"I'm here now," Severus whispered before kissing the top of her forehead.

She looked up at him. "Where have you been all night?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes, I was here all night."

"Why?"

Severus pointed to Rose's bedroom. Hermione detached herself from Severus and peeked into the doorway. She lowered her voice. "Why is Rose asleep? Doesn't her first class begin in a half hour?"

"She will not be teaching today."

"Why not?"

"She has sustained a concussion," Severus replied.

"A what?" Hermione exclaimed.

Rose groaned.

Hermione put her hands over her mouth. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," Severus took her hand. "Let's sit down."

"Yes, let's," Hermione replied.

Together, they made their way to the couch. They sat down without releasing each other's hands.

"How did Rose sustain a concussion?" Hermione whispered.

"Colloportus," Severus intoned.

The door to Rose's room shut itself.

"Severus, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

Severus cleared his throat and cast a muffliato spell. "I completed my brewing an hour ahead of schedule. I did not know if you were still speaking at the conference, so I decided to floo Rose for a friendly chat."

"I thought I told you that my conference would finish four hours before your estimated time of arrival."

Severus twisted his lips.

"Even if the conference had not concluded, I would have been more than happy for you to attend my lecture."

"I know, but I did not want to interrupt the proceedings."

"Fine, you didn't want to interrupt the conference, but that doesn't explain why you flooed Rose."

"When I last spoke with Rose, she had mentioned that she was on the cusp of conducting a sensitive experiment. I was curious as to whether or not she wanted my advice."

"Did she?"

Severus took a deep breath. He glanced down at her arm.

How can I tell her the truth about my condition if I do not understand what occurred myself? If this was an event which will never repeat itself, is it wise to upset her? Perhaps nothing will come of what occurred tonight. It may be better to leave well enough alone.

Yet, can I look myself in the face tomorrow knowing I am deceiving my wife today?

"Severus?"

"Rose and I discussed the experiment for twenty minutes," Severus continued. "She mentioned needing a dragon lily, but believed that the younger its blossom, the better."

"There are plenty of places where she could have bought a dragon lily on the verge of blossoming. Why could she not have bought one in the morning?"

"She felt it was too urgent to wait until the morning."

"No," Hermione replied. "This story makes absolutely no sense."

"Please love, let me finish," Severus answered.

"Don't you dare call me 'love' when you're lying to my face," Hermione snapped.

Severus swallowed.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened, no matter how unpleasant the truth may be. Why did you not come to Brazil?"

Severus gazed into her eyes. Even now he could smell the disinfecting spells and hear the murmuring of the Mediwitches in the hall. Hermione could never be placed in that situation again, never.

"Damnit Severus," Hermione hissed. "Don't you dare start shutting me out."

"I apologize for my distance," he replied.

"If you're so sorry, then give me the truth," she snapped.

How can I give you the truth when I'm not entirely sure what it is?

"What are you not telling me?" Hermione asked.

Severus released her hand. "Just before I left for Brazil, Headmaster Longbottom informed me that Rose was injured in the middle of a potions accident. I panicked, and flooed over to tend to her."

"Why did Scorpius not tell me that in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"We were afraid you would become overly stressed," Severus admitted. "We wanted to ensure that Rose was healthy before informing you of anything."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I am not helpless."

"I'm all too aware of that fact."

"Apparently you aren't or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Hermione, please listen…"

"No, you need to listen."

Severus recoiled.

"For the last six hours I have been making floo calls, scouring our apothecaries, and searching our mansion for some trace of you. Every possible horrendous scenario which could have happened to you ran through my head. When I finally saw that Patronus," Hermione shook. "I'd never been so happy to see mist in my life. I almost ran into the fireplace without throwing in the floo powder because I was so relieved. Then I come here and…"

Severus leaned closer.

Hermione's face was rouge. "Instead of being given a reasonable explanation from your absence, I am told one lie after another. Instead of being united with my loving husband, I am forced to interact with a liar."

Severus bowed his head.

"I understand being scared for our daughter, and I could understand being unable to send a Patronus for a couple of hours. There is little time to floo during an emergency such as a concussion, so I can forgive that oversight. Yet for six hours? You couldn't contact me for six hours?"

Severus slouched down further.

"How could you neglect to contact me for six hours?

"I," Severus gulped. "Time escaped me."

"This isn't you," Hermione replied. "None of this is like you, and I'm trying to piece everything together."

"I have behaved abysmally tonight," Severus admitted.

"Well you couldn't have picked a worse night to decide and be an arse," Hermione argued.

Severus asked, "What exactly happened earlier?"

The tears returned to Hermione's eyes. "Ron attended my lecture."

"What?" Severus hissed.

Hermione nodded. "Ron interrupted my talk to ask if I had ever loved him."

Severus buried his face in his hands.

"Security escorted him off the premises, but he waited for me outside," Hermione choked. "He attempted to seduce me into dropping the charges. When that failed he threatened to expose his relationship with Rose."

Severus' eyes hardened.

"I made," Hermione took a shaky breath. "I made a speech to him about how loving you were, how things were so much better with you than they were with him. How could I have ever known that on the day I made an impassioned speech defending you, you would lie to my face?"

Severus' voice was soft. "I cannot take back my actions, but if there is anything I can do moving forward which would give you the slightest hint of joy, then tell me. I will do it."

"Can you force the Ministry to get off their arses and extradite Ron?"

"If only I could."

Hermione wiped her face. "Please Severus, I am pleading with you, never lie to me again. You are the one person I trust. I, I do not know what would become of me if I discovered my faith in you was misplaced."

"I will never attempt to deceive you again," Severus promised.

Hermione choked, "thank you."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Aside from your emotional distress, how are you faring?"

"My arm itched somewhat today, but the scars did not reappear," Hermione answered.

He captured her lips again. "I am thrilled to hear that."

"What about Rose? What is her prognosis?"

"She has a nasty bump on her head, but she will recover within a week."

"May I see her? I know she is resting, but I would appreciate seeing for myself that she is well."

"That is an excellent idea."

Severus undid the muffliato spell. He stood up and extended his hand to Hermione. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

He kissed Hermione on the cheek. "There is never any reason to thank me for taking care of her."

Together, they left to check on their daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Draco slammed the newspaper onto the kitchen table. Orion dropped his spoon, splashing milk and Cheerios all around his bowl. Ginevra took a sip of tea, her expression impassive.

"I shouldn't have expected anything other than this," Draco muttered.

Ginevra set down her tea cup. "What's wrong?"

Draco held up the newspaper and pointed to the front page. "Have you seen this headline?"

Ginevra took the paper from him. She scratched her chin. "New Magical Water Filtration System Reduces Number of Squibs."

"Yes," Draco growled.

"What's so bad about fil-fa," Orion put his spoon back in his bowl. "Whatever you're talking about?"

Ginevra's eyes trailed down the article. "Other than Percy sounding like a pompous jerk again, I'm not entirely sure what's offensive about it either."

"Where is the mention of the aurors attacking innocent civilians and destroying their homes?" Draco demanded.

"Good question." Ginevra thumbed through the pages, her eyes growing with every flip.

"The aurors aren't going to arrest you, are they Daddy?" Orion asked.

His eyes softened. "No. Nobody is going to arrest me."

"Good," Orion replied. "I was really scared about that last night."

Draco went over to his son and kissed him on the forehead. "Your mother and I don't plan on leaving you alone for a very, very long time."

Orion smiled. "Good. I don't want you to go."

Ginevra glanced up from the paper. "There's nothing here about any attacks on anyone."

"Exactly," Draco replied. "The Ministry's aurors are abusing their power and nobody is saying a word about it. Then again, compared to what outfit Aaron Cobb plans to wear during the International Gobstones Tournament, I suppose an auror destroying your house is a minor story. "

"Perhaps what happened to us was an isolated incident," Ginevra suggested.

Orion took a bite of his food.

"How certain are you of that?" Draco asked.

Before Ginevra could utter a word, the fireplace erupted. She strolled over to it. Her heart stopped upon seeing the condition of the man on the other side. "Scorpius?"

"Mum!" he exclaimed. "It is so great to see you."

"What happened to your cheek?"

"I got into a bit of a scuffle."

Draco approached the fireplace.

"Did one of your students misfire their wand?" Ginevra asked.

"I wish that were the case," Scorpius replied.

"Did an auror attack you?" Draco asked.

Scorpius swallowed. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because the aurors attacked us as well," Draco replied.

"I see," Scorpius drawled.

"Wait, did the aurors attack Hogwarts?" Ginevra asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Scorpius!"

"Orion?"

The child pushed his parents aside. "Look at my tooth. It wiggles."

"Let me see," Scorpius replied.

Orion moved one of his front bottom teeth with his tongue.

"It'll be ready to come out soon," Scorpius noted.

Orion nodded. "I'll get a visit from the tooth fairy when it comes out. Daddy said she may give me twenty galleons."

"Twenty galleons," Scorpius gasped. "I only received ten galleons."

"Wow," Orion replied. "I must be very special then!"

"You are," Scorpius answered.

"Orion honey," Ginevra placed a hand on his back. "Please finish your breakfast."

"But I want to say hi to Scorpius," he protested.

"I know," Ginevra replied. "But right now Daddy, Scorpius, and I are discussing a very serious matter."

"Can I talk too?" Orion asked.

"Maybe when you're older," Draco answered.

Orion pouted.

"Finish eating so we can ride your unicorn," Ginevra offered.

Orion's face lit up. "Bye Scorpius."

Draco watched his son scurry back to the table. He shook his head. If only it were so easy to get Orion to make his bed…

Ginevra lowered her voice. "How many aurors attacked the school?"

"About thirty of them invaded Hogwarts," Scorpius answered.

"Thirty?" Ginevra exclaimed.

"Yes, thirty," Scorpius replied.

"Oh my," she exhaled.

"Did they ever give you a clear indication of why they attacked Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"All of them believed they were in the middle of the Second Wizarding War," Scorpius replied.

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

Draco hummed.

"Perhaps the weirdest thing was that Uncle Severus believed himself to be the potions professor at Hogwarts as well," Scorpius continued.

Draco's eyes bulged. "Excuse me?"

Scorpius spoke softer, "Rose wants to keep it a secret, but yes, Uncle Severus was convinced that he was still employed at Hogwarts."

Ginevra bit her lower lip.

"Rose finally had to subdue him so she could guard the Slytherins against the aurors."

"Please tell me nobody was seriously injured."

Scorpius gave them a small grin. "As far as Headmaster Longbottom can tell, none of the students was injured last night. Most of the faculty is banged up pretty good, but from what I understand nobody's injuries are life threatening."

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Ginevra exhaled.

"Did Severus ever regain his memory?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "He regained it early in the morning. When I last saw him, he was tending to Rose's injuries."

"That is great news indeed," Draco replied. "Still, it doesn't answer the question of why none of this is being reported in The Daily Prophet."

"It didn't make the newspaper?" Scorpius asked.

"Apparently the Ministry doesn't find it necessary to inform the public of why it's being attacked," Draco replied.

"I see," Scorpius answered. "What about Grandpa Lucius? Was he attacked?"

"No, he is in Marseilles at the moment along with your grandmother," Draco replied. "That being said, I should check on Malfoy Manor to see if there was any damage done, and if so, how much."

"That would be wise," Ginevra answered. "It would also be wise to contact Antlia and Carina to see how they are faring."

"They're fine," Scorpius cut in. "I flooed them this morning. They weren't aware that anything was amiss."

"Thank goodness," Ginevra muttered.

"Indeed," Draco mused.

"Anyway, I need to leave soon. Headmaster Longbottom has called a meeting to discuss the auror incident. He wanted to get all the information he could before making a concrete solution, which is one of the reasons I called you."

"I don't believe there is anything left to tell you. We were attacked, and The Daily Prophet refuses to so much as allude to it."

"Okay, thank you Dad," Scorpius answered.

"Sweetie," Ginevra began. "Do be careful. We worry about you."

"I worry about all of you as well," Scorpius replied.

"Take care of yourself, and if you ever need help we are only a floo call away," Ginevra offered.

"I know," Scorpius replied. "I'm only a floo call away as well."

"I know." Ginevra blew him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum, Dad."

Draco gave him a small grin. "I love you as well Scorpius. Take care of yourself, and let us know if anything further develops."

"I will," Scorpius promised.

The flames died.

Draco crumpled the paper. "Those lying, conniving Ministry snakes."

Ginevra raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see?" he continued. "They're covering all of this up. They won't publish it in the news because they are in some way responsible for this."

"How?" Ginevra asked.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "But somehow, someway, the Ministry is tied to all this, I just know it."

"Well, perhaps you should do something about it then," Ginevra suggested.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Draco asked.

She gave him a sly smile. "I think you know exactly what needs to be done."

Ginevra sauntered out of the room before he could respond.

* * *

"Hermione?" Severus whispered into her ear.

She did not open her eyes or make a sound.

Severus ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. It was so soft yet so wild. He pressed her body against his. It was so warm, so real.

His stomach lurched as she placed her hand across his torso. Aside from one regrettable incident early in our marriage, I have never lied to her. She is the only person who has never pressed me into service, who has never attempted to become my master. All she has ever asked in return for her love was honesty. How could I lie to her face in light of all that?

He felt her hair underneath his palms. For now, it existed.

Severus relaxed. I did what needed to be done. This incident will pass, and Hermione will be none the wiser. In no way will this little protection measure have a long-term effect upon our marriage.

He closed his eyes and settled into bed. Hermione is here with me, and she is healthy. In the end, that is the only truth which matters.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Rose would never take a clear head for granted again.

For the first time all day, spots did not form before her eyes when she stood. Her stomach had settled, though not enough to take an interest in food. Still she could walk, and given a few moments to rest every now and then, she could climb the steps to the Headmaster's Office.

No, she would never take her non-concussed brain for granted again.

"Rose."

She panted and stared at the gargoyle. "Hello."

The gargoyle grinned. "Headmaster Longbottom will be pleased to see you. He was worried that you wouldn't make it."

"I will admit that when we last met, I was somewhat queasy," Rose admitted. "Still, I feel quite refreshed after a day of rest."

"Well, don't overdo anything," the gargoyle replied. "We wouldn't want Headmaster Longbottom to substitute a potions class for an extended period of time, now would we?"

Rose's face drained of color. "No, we would not want him substituting a potions class for so much as five minutes."

The gargoyle winked. "Relax, Headmaster Longbottom knows his limits. Your classes will be safe in Professor Khan's hands."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Professor Khan?"

"Yes," the gargoyle replied. "She is currently a graduate student at Marduke University. She is substituting for the experience and to earn some side money."

"I see," Rose muttered. "I can only hope that the students do not become too accustomed to her. I would not want them to fall under the impression that my classes are easy."

The gargoyle laughed. "No, we wouldn't want that."

"Indeed."

The gargoyle cleared his throat. "All that being said, we do have a ritual to uphold."

"That we do."

"Password."

"Petunia blossom."

The door opened, and the gargoyle stepped aside. "Have a wonderful meeting."

"Thank you," Rose replied as she stepped inside.

In the center of the office was a long, rectangular, oaken conference table. Seated around the table were Scorpius, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sweeney, and Professor Vector. At the head of the table in a plush chair was Headmaster Longbottom.

Rose pulled out chair and sat beside Scorpius. "Have I missed anything?"

Scorpius embraced her. "No."

She returned the gesture.

"It is so great to see you out and about again," Scorpius began. "I was so worried for you when I left the dungeons. I would have flooed you this afternoon to check up on you, but I didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping."

"After taking the proper potions and getting a few hours of sleep, I feel much better."

"Let's hope you remain well."

"I intend to do whatever is necessary to restore my health and resume my teaching duties as soon as possible."

"Even if it means taking it easy for a few days."

Rose sighed. "Yes, even if it means I must relax for longer than I would like."

"Rose!"

She flinched.

Hagrid rushed over and hugged her. "'S so great to see yeh."

"It's great to see you as well," Rose squeaked.

More professors entered and took their seats.

"I was so worried 'bout everyone. I didn' see any jurors on account of my new baby dragon, but I saw the damage they did to the fron' of the school. It looks like everything was jus' awful," Hagrid replied.

"Indeed it was," Rose choked.

Hagrid released her. "Take care of yerself. We wouldn' want you to work yerself to death like your father almost did."

"No," Rose's voice grew softer. "I suppose we would not want that."

Hagrid's eyes lit up. "Aurora! Yeh were able to come."

Rose covered her ears and groaned.

"Yes I was," Aurora began.

Hagrid rushed over to the autonomy professor. "I was so worried 'bout yeh. The Headmaster said yeh took a real beatin'."

Scorpius put a hand on Rose's back. "If you need to leave and get some more rest, then please do so. I can take notes for you."

"No," Rose whispered. "I need to be here. Besides, there is nothing else to do in my quarters other than count the cracks on the walls."

"Surely you can read," Scorpius replied.

She shook her head. "I cannot read or perform any strenuous mental activity. My use of magic is limited to the simplest spells as well."

"Oh," he replied. "Well then, let's hope your brain recovers soon."

"Thanks," Rose groaned. "I am honestly tempted to go to my Grandpa and Grandma's house. At least I would have company there, and there may be a few muggle activities I could engage in which would not cause me too much harm."

"Like what?" Scorpius asked.

Headmaster Longbottom cleared his throat.

Half of the professors, including Rose and Scorpius, turned their attention to him. Others continued their conversations.

Headmaster Longbottom cleared his throat louder.

The conversations continued.

Headmaster Longbottom hit the desk. "This meeting will be called to order!"

Rose flinched.

The other professors grew silent.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Headmaster Longbottom began in a quieter voice. "I believe we all know the reasons for being here, making a formal introduction unnecessary."

Everyone nodded.

"Then allow me to being by saying thank you," Headmaster Longbottom's smile was warm as he looked around the battered and bruised professors. "Thank you for defending our students. Not a single one of them reported a major injury, and all are accounted for. That would not have been possible without your courage and dedication. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for defending our students."

The professors broke into applause. Headmaster Longbottom joined them.

Rose clapped before covering her ears once more.

After the room quieted, Headmaster Longbottom continued, "From the time I sent out my Patronus to the current moment, some new information has come to light."

Rose uncovered her ears.

He turned to Scorpius. "Would you like to share with us what you have learned?"

All eyes turned to him.

He took a deep breath. "This morning, I flooed my sisters and my parents to check up on them. My sisters are well, thankfully. Yet around the same time as the aurors infiltrated Hogwarts, my parents' mansion was attacked."

There were a few gasps and murmurs from the crowd.

"The aurors who attacked them were under the delusion that my mum had been kidnapped by my dad. Their goal was to liberate her," Scorpius continued. "My parents were able to fend them off, but not without significant property damage."

Rose hummed.

"Were the only people who attacked your parents' home aurors?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

"According to Mum and Dad, yes."

"So that leaves the question of, were only aurors affected by the amnesia?"

"No," Rose answered in a weak voice.

Now the attention turned to her.

"My father believed himself to be the potions master at Hogwarts," Rose continued.

Headmaster Longbottom folded his hands.

"So it isn' only aurors bein' affected by all this then," Hargrid muttered.

"Correct," Rose replied. "Others from the Second Wizarding War are being affected by this amnesia as well."

Headmaster Longbottom tapped his fingers on the table.

"What were the other developments?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"The Ministry is covering up the entire affair," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"What?" Professor Sweeney exclaimed.

Headmaster Longbottom pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet from his pants pocket. He slid it to the center of the table. The professors leaned towards it.

"Nothin'," Hagrid whispered. "There's nothin' abou' any attack here."

"Nope," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"Could the story have changed?" Professor Sinestra asked.

"That front page story has been the same all day," Headmaster Longbottom replied. "From what I can tell, there is no Evening Prophet."

"What does that mean for us?" Scorpius asked.

Headmaster Longbottom answered, "It means that if another attack occurs, we are alone in defending ourselves."

"How likely is another attack to occur?" Rose asked.

Headmaster Longbottom shook his head. "I wish I knew."

A tense silence suffocated the room.

"We cannot control the information which the Ministry chooses to release, but we can control how we prepare for another attack should one come," Headmaster Longbottom began.

"How?" Professor Vector asked.

"First," Professor Longbottom replied. "I am instituting a curfew which goes into effect at eight in the evening."

A few of the professors nodded.

"Also, we will begin construction on emergency exits."

"Where?" Scorpius asked.

"The Slytherin Dungeon would be my first order of business," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"Why there?" Professor Vector asked.

"The aurors were all headed for the Slytherin Dungeon. Had they broken through our defenses, then the students would have been trapped under the lake with no viable means of escape. We need the castle to help us build an emergency exit which would be activated by a professor in a situation such as this. That way, the students could have a realistic chance of avoiding getting caught in the crossfire," Headmaster Longbottom proposed.

"That is an excellent idea," Rose replied.

"Agreed," a few others muttered.

"We could stand to build some fire escapes in the upper towers as well. Once again, these would be activated by a professor in a time of crisis. If a student tried to use any of these exits, we would be alerted immediately. There would be severe punishments for trying to enter them when danger is not present," Headmaster Longbottom continued.

"Agreed," the professors replied.

"The castle will of course help us build these features, though it may be wise to have an architect look into them as well," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"I have a good friend who's an architect," Professor Sinistra offered.

"Thank you," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "We could use that person's services."

"What if there is another attack before these features can be built in?" Scorpius asked.

"You all have proven yourselves capable of holding your own in combat. I hate," he gulped, "I hate to call upon your services again. You should be focused on teaching, not fighting. Still, if the need should arise, I would humbly request that if you are capable of combat at all, please defend the students."

"We will," the professors responded in unison.

"Thank you," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "The students and the school already owe you a debt we cannot repay. A 'thank you' is inadequate, but I fear that's all I can give you at the moment."

"You don' need to thank us for doin' our jobs," Hagrid replied.

"No," Rose added, "you do not."

The others muttered their agreement.

"Very well then," Headmaster Longbottom replied. "Are there any further questions concerning this matter?"

Nobody spoke.

"Then," Headmaster Longbottom concluded. "Meeting adjourned."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: For the record, I've heard mixed things about watching TVs while having a concussion. I knew some people who suffered concussions yet watched TV with no issues. In my research, though, doctors discourage people with concussions from watching TV because it can be overstimulating. For the purposes of this story, Severus' potion gave Rose the mental stamina to watch TV, but little else. Either way, I am not a medical professional, so please forgive me for any inaccuracies.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione stepped out of the pool, martini glass in hand. She stood for a moment and sipped the blue beverage. A cool breeze brushed against her skin, sending a shiver up her body.

Severus strolled over and handed her a black towel. She nodded before wrapping it over her hair. Then, she set the drink down and picked up another towel from the ground. "Thank you."

"For what?" Severus asked.

"For tonight," Hermione wiped herself off with the towel. "It was wonderful."

Severus wrapped a towel around his torso. "There is no need to thank me. It is well within my rights to spoil my wife every so often."

She picked up her drink and sipped the last remaining liquid. "Perhaps, but you do go above and beyond spoiling me."

He nuzzled her neck. "My carelessness ruined our vacation in Brazil. The least I can do is arrange a substitute holiday."

"You didn't have to do anything," Hermione breathed. "Still, the effort is more than appreciated."

He frowned. "My only wish is that I could have provided you with sand and starlight."

"Sand creates too much of a mess for my liking," Hermione replied. "I would much prefer a wooden deck."

"Perhaps," Severus replied. "But I still could not provide the starlight."

Hermione pointed to the sky. "They sky is starting to clear up. Perhaps in another half hour or so there will be a few stars."

"Are you suggesting that we stay awake to watch the clouds clear?" Severus asked.

Hermione yawned and stretched. "I fear we will have to save that for another night. Right now, I'm exhausted."

"You have every right to be fatigued," Severus replied.

She whispered. "Shall we resume our little vacation tomorrow?"

Severus picked her up. "I was planning on it."

She laughed as he carried her into the bedroom.

"I would get plenty of rest if I were you," Severus continued. "I have quite a few plans for tomorrow."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "What would those be?"

Severus set her down on their bed. "That, Love, you will need to wait and see for yourself."

"Very well then," Hermione strolled over to her closet and pulled out a silk, crimson nightgown. "I shall either wait until tomorrow or find a way to coax the truth out of you tonight."

He smirked. "You have yet to force me to divulge any of my secrets."

"That's far from true and you know it," She teased.

"Perhaps you have caught me when I was under duress once or twice," Severus admitted.

"You were quite pleased to tell me everything going inside your head," Hermione replied.

"It was an act, I assure you," Severus answered. "I was quite distressed."

Hermione chuckled. "I make you happy, and you know it."

"Perhaps I am somewhat content in your presence," he replied.

She gave him a soft smile before closing the door.

* * *

"You want to come over to our house so you can watch TV?"

Rose exhaled. "Yes Grandpa Wilford, I would like to come over to enjoy the pleasure of your company and to watch your television."

He raised his eyebrow. "I thought you believed TV was inane and obnoxious."

"The soap operas Grandma Muriel and Violet watch are beyond idiotic," Rose replied. "Unfortunately, I have sustained a concussion and every other activity gives me a headache."

"Did you say that you had a concussion?" a woman's voice called from within the fireplace.

"Yes Grandma," Rose replied. "I have a concussion."

Another face appeared in the flames, "Honey, how did you sustain a concussion?"

"There was an accident," Rose replied.

"What kind of accident?" Wilford asked.

Rose cocked her head. Was that a thump from above?

"How did you get your concussion?" Muriel asked.

"Let's just say an auror and I wanted to demonstrate our defensive spells to my Slytherins," Rose replied.

"Why were you fighting an auror?"

Was that a thump from above?

"It, it's actually a long story," Rose replied. "One which I fear I do not have the time to tell at the moment."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to come here and tell us all about it," Muriel replied.

Thump.

"Indeed," Rose replied in a distant voice. She tilted her head towards the ceiling.

"Rose," Muriel asked. "Is there something more going on?"

Rose shook her head. "I apologize. I thought I heard a noise."

"Is there someone at the door?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Wilford asked. "If you need to leave we are more than happy to allow you to attend to your guest."

"No," Rose answered. "I believe my best course of action would be to see both of you as soon as possible."

"Dear, you know that you are welcome here at any time," Muriel replied. "We'll go ahead and make your bed."

Thump!

Rose's heart stopped.

"If you'd like, we can even make you some onion rings and french fries," she continued.

"Thank you for the offer," Rose replied. "At the moment, food does not appeal to me in the slightest."

Thump!

Rose gasped.

"Rose sweetie," Wilford asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure," Rose drawled. "Just give me an hour so, and I will floo over."

"Okay," Muriel replied. "In the meantime, don't overexert yourself. The last thing we need is for you to be more hurt than you already are."

"Do not worry, I'll be fine," Rose promised.

"See you in an hour," Wilford replied.

"Indeed," Rose's voice was softer. "See you in an hour."

The flames died.

Thump!

Rose's pupils dilated. Her muscles tensed. She could feel the color draining from her face.

Thump!

She took a deep breath. There was a small chance that these noises have little to do with what occurred last night. Perhaps there is a troll running amok, or there is some type of duel being fought between two students. The sounds may have nothing to do with a band of amnesiac aurors.

CRASH!

Rose raced over to her coffee table and grabbed her wand. Then she darted for the door. The moment she burst into her classroom, a splitting pain overwhelmed her brain.

She collapsed onto the floor. After taking a few breaths, she crawled back into her quarters. Perhaps if she cast a Patronus, she could warn her students of the upcoming danger. All she needed to do was focus on a happier time.

Magic blasted her brain. Tears rolled down her eyes as pulled the door closed. I cannot fight like this. I'm useless, completely useless.

The image of her father's stupefied body flashed before her eyes.

She glanced back at the fireplace. A silent prayer rang out in her mind.

For the love of all that is good, don't let Dad walk through that hearth.

* * *

Severus adjusted his pillow beneath him. His lips curled up. "Are you coming to bed, Love, or have you decide to transfigure the bathtub into a bed?"

"Now there's an idea," Hermione called back. "I'll transfigure the bathtub into the most comfortable bed either of us has ever slept on, and I will deny you access until you tell me what tomorrow has in store."

"It's going to take more than a fancy bed to entice me, and you know it," Severus called.

"Uhg," Hermione groaned.

Severus called, "You are too curious for your own good, witch."

Wait, who was too curious for her own good?

His heart race increased as he glanced around. Once again he was trapped in the unfamiliar room.

What is this place? How did I get here? Why am I here?

"You know Severus, you are incorrigible."

Severus' throat dried. Very few people addressed him by his first name. When had he given this woman to address him as only Severus?

The door opened. "Yet for some reason, I find you absolutely endearing.

Severus gazed at the woman. She was even more beautiful in person than she had been in the photograph of her. Yet there was something eerily familiar about her, as if she was an older version of someone he should know.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?"

When she looked at him, her eyes shimmered, almost as if she more than tolerated his presence.

This woman loved him.

Oh shit, this woman loved him!

"Severus, are you well?"

"I am more than well," Severus answered.

She slipped into bed. After yawning she snuggled into him.

Severus wrapped his arms around her. The gesture felt natural, as if I've held her more times than he could count. How can this be considering I cannot recall ever seeing her before in my life?

"Goodnight Severus," she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Indeed," Severus stroked her hair. "Goodnight."

The woman looked at him as if she was expecting him to say something more.

Severus froze. What does this woman want from me?

The pain in her eyes intensified.

"Severus?"

"Yes well, I love you too," he whispered.

She stared at him, as if taken aback by his tone.

Severus took a deep breath. What more did this woman want from him?

"Are you well?" Hermione asked.

"I feel more than well," Severus answered. "Why would you ask?"

"Nothing, you just seem very distant."

"I am no more distant than usual."

"Yes, you are."

Severus swallowed. What exactly was he supposed to do with this woman? His mind was screaming for him to return to the dungeons, yet he knew if he left the bed he would have a weeping woman on his hands. This woman was not expecting a one night stand, yet how could Severus give her anything more?

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing my love," Severus replied before brushing his lips against hers. "There is nothing wrong at all."

She twisted her lip.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," she mumbled before closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms.

A child raced up Severus' spine. How did I allow myself to fall into this situation? This woman loves me, and she believes I love her in return. The only woman I've felt any affection for has long since died, yet this woman seems unaware and uncaring of that fact. What makes her think she has captured my heart when I cannot so much as recall her name?

Severus scowled. It's doubtful that she loves me. She may love certain aspects of me such as the dangerous bad boy or the intellectual professor, but it is doubtful she could ever love who I am behind those masks.

Yet she remains in my arms.

Severus stroked her hair. No woman has ever remained in my arms. Usually we sleep together and go our separate ways. This woman is content being held though. It's as if she simply desires my presence and nothing more.

Severus darted a look at the fireplace. I could sneak off into the night. It would not be difficult to go, yet she does not expect me to leave. If anything, she trusts the fact that I find her absolutely captivating. Am I so starved for affection that I would delude myself into believing that this woman could feel any affection for me?

Severus stared into space. There is no harm in indulging this woman's fantasies of me for another hour or so. At the moment I am not being summoned, and I do not recall any arrangements to have a meeting with Dumbledore.

For one hour, I can indulge in the fantasy of being loved.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Professor Snape!"

Rose's heart pounded against her ribs.

"Please Professor Snape, come out!"

Beads of sweat trickled down Rose's brow. Why on tonight of all nights, did two of the most headache inducing people in Britain decide to pay her a visit?

"Professor Snape! Come out! We need you!"

Rose stood. What could these dunderheads possibly want with Dad?

"He isn't answering."

"Do you think he's gone?"

"Only one way to find out."

Rose held her breath. Perhaps if I am still they won't sense my presence.

Pound! Pound!

"We know you're in there Professor Snape!"

"We aren't leaving until you open this door."

The banging was now louder.

"I'm coming," Rose called, holding her head in her hands. Why must Arthur and Bill pester her tonight?

Bang!

She opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Rose groaned. The only thing more obnoxious than a Weasley is a Weasley with amnesia.

Arthur embraced her. "It is so great to know you're safe."

"Sure," Rose mumbled before poking up her head.

Bill scratched his chin. "Your eyes look different."

"Yes," Rose squeaked. "I've been experimenting with various eye color charms."

"Why did you choose blue?" Bill asked.

"Because I had difficulty casting the spell to make my eyes black," Rose explained.

Arthur released her and examined her face. "You did an excellent job on your eye coloring charm. Your eyes look quite lovely."

Bile crawled up Rose's throat.

"What in blazes were you doing in Professor Snape's chambers?" Bill asked.

"Dad-er Professor Snape and I are having an occlumency lesson," Rose lied.

"An occlumency lesson?" Arthur asked.

Rose nodded. "Headmaster Dumbledore believed since I knew so much about Harry Potter, my mind should be protected from Vol…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"That is wise of him," Arthur admitted.

"Indeed," Rose replied.

"Does he plan on teaching Ron occlumency?" Arthur asked.

"Dumbledore believes Ron's mind is safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Rose replied. After all, does one need a mind in order to protect it.

"Why are you dressed in all black?" Bill asked.

Rose shrugged, "I believed that if I dressed like Professor Snape, I would be more able to mimic his mannerisms. If I can mimic his mannerisms then perhaps I can learn the secrets of occlumency more easily."

The men stared at her.

"I read in a magazine that mimicking someone builds trust. I do not know how accurate the article is, but it was worth a try."

"Whatever you say," Bill drawled.

Arthur crept towards her chambers.

"Who said you could come in here?" Rose demanded.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we need to speak to Professor Snape about the order meeting," Arthur replied.

"He is not available at the moment."

"Why not?"

"He," Rose bit her lower lip. "He is dealing with a personal issue."

"What would that be?" Arthur asked.

Rose answered, "Let's just say last night's beef was not cooked properly."

Bill's face turned green.

"That's just great," Arthur threw up his hands. "We are in the midst of a crisis and Professor Snape is stuck in the bathroom."

"I do apologize for the inconvenience," Rose stepped between Arthur and the restroom. "But you will need to return at a later time."

"We need to speak with him now," Bill insisted.

"He is not available now."

"Then he needs to make himself available."

"Excuse me?" Rose spat. "Do you believe he's nothing more than your glorified house elf, that if you snap your fingers enough times he will obey your command without question?"

"We need to speak with him," Bill argued.

"He needs to rest," Rose asked.

"Perhaps we could speak with him, but tell him he does not need to take any action tonight," Arthur suggested.

"Now there is an improvement," Rose argued. "You will only talk to him, but you will do it in such a way that he understands that he must take action now. If you cannot order him around directly, then why not do it indirectly?"

"Don't get self-righteous with us," Bill warned. "We are in the middle of a crisis and we need Professor Snape now."

"He is not available at the moment, so you need to leave," Rose insisted.

Bill stood over her. "No."

Rose glowered at him, She smirked as he began to wilt under her gaze.

"There's no time for arguing," Arthur insisted. "If Professor Snape is out of commission then we need a new plan."

"Great," Rose answered. "You are more than free to formulate a new plan outside of Professor Snape's, office."

"Aren't you interested in helping us?" Bill asked.

"Honestly," Rose replied. "I am far more concerned with my occlumency lessons."

"Occlumency?"

She nodded.

"How could you turn your back on your friends?" Bill snapped. "Harry and Ron are out there fighting somewhere, and you're busy cozying up to Snape."

"I cannot speak for Ron," Rose lied. "But I have already seen Harry. He is quite well."

"Where is he?"

"In the Forbidden Forest," Rose replied. Please let that be believable.

Bill exhaled. "Well at least at he's fine."

"Now that you know where Harry is, you may leave the Hogwarts grounds," Rose replied.

"What about Ron?" Arthur shook. "Where is he?"

"That, I do not know," Rose replied.

"Then we need to search for him," Bill answered.

"No, you need to search for him," Rose replied. "I need to finish my business here."

"Do you not care for Ronald at all?"

"At the moment, I couldn't care less what becomes of him."

"How can you care so little for Ron after all you two have been through?"

"I do apologize if I am coming across as unfeeling," Rose replied. "Still, I have a long night ahead of me. I would like to begin my work in peace."

Arthur's eyes softened. "You're scared for them, aren't you?"

Rose bowed her head and answered in a soft voice, "I will admit to being very scared for Harry."

Arthur lifted her head. "What about Ron?"

Rose backed away from him. "No, I can safely say I am not frightened for him in the slightest."

Arthur sighed. "I know things have been turbulent between you two as of late…"

"Turbulent is an understatement."

"But I also see how you look at him. You adore him."

Rose covered her mouth and gagged.

"I know Ron isn't the easiest person to love…"

"Love?" Rose spat.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Love."

Rose groaned. How did Dad tolerate all this "destiny duo" tripe during the first years of his marriage of Mum?

"Love is a powerful force," Arthur continued. "It can help us forgive a multitude of wrongs, can help us overcome insurmountable obstacles, and can help us become the people we want to be. You and Ron have something special. Don't throw it away in a fit of rage."

"That's enough," Rose snapped.

The men stepped back.

"I have had enough of both of you," Rose continued. "I told you that Professor Snape is not available, and I told you that I am tending to him in exchange for occlumency lessons. I have no intention of neglecting my duties, so you will need to search for Ron on your own."

Arthur took her hand. "You need to come with us."

She pulled herself away from him. "I will remain here in order to keep my promise to tend to Professor Snape."

"Hermione, it's too dangerous to stay here," Arthur argued.

"Believe me, I am quite safe here," Rose argued.

"Arthur! What are you doing?"

Rose flinched.

Arthur's face lit up. "Thank goodness you're here. I just found Hermione."

Rose buried her head into her hands. As if the night could not get anymore obnoxious...

"She's a bit upset about Ron, Mum," Bill replied. "Perhaps you could talk some sense into her."

Molly glared at the other woman. "That isn't Hermione. That's her spawn, Rose."

Bill cocked his head. "How can Hermione have a spawn?"

Rose glanced up.

Molly's frown deepened. "Have you forgotten all the pain this person's existence has caused us?"

"Indeed my existence caused all of you quite a bit of pain," Rose put her hand on Arthur and Bill's backs. "Given how troublesome my existence is for you, I would strongly suggest you leave and allow me to get on with my evening."

Rose pushed the Weasley men towards the door.

"Not so fast," Molly shouted.

Rose cringed.

"We have things to discuss."

"Why would I want to converse with you?"

Molly pointed to Rose's chest. "I've heard all about you and your teaching methods. You have been unfairly targeting my grandchildren. How can you defend your deplorable behavior?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't you look at me like that," Molly ordered.

"Molly dear," Arthur began. "What are you going on about?"

"We will discuss it later," Molly returned her attention to Rose. "As for you, there is no defense for your teaching methods!"

"As much as I would love to discuss my teaching methods, my office hours have concluded," Rose replied. "If you would like to speak with me you may do so in another century or so."

Molly's face reddened. "You won't get away with this forever! One day, you will get exactly what you deserve!"

"Just like your son has received what he's deserved for kidnapping me."

"Oh would you let that go?"

"No," Rose snapped. "I refuse to forget that I almost died at Fenrir's hands courtesy of your son's idiocy."

"You, you're just like Snape," Molly argued.

"A fact of which I am quite proud," Rose replied.

"I'm sorry Mum, but what are you and Hermione talking about?" Bill asked.

Molly glared at Rose. "We're discussing how badly she wishes she was a Weasley."

"I would rather kiss a centaur's arse than be a Weasley," Rose replied.

Molly snorted, "And to think Hermione thought she could convince Ron to raise you."

"I am very grateful she failed that endeavor, assuming she attempted it at all," Rose answered.

Molly huffed before turning to the men. "Let's go. Rose needs time to stew in how pathetic her life is."

Bill followed her out.

Arthur took one last glimpse of Rose. "Please ignore my wife's outburst. She is under an enormous amount of stress at the moment."

"From what I gather, she's been under an enormous amount of stress for the last twenty-five years," Rose replied.

"She means well."

"No, she really does not mean well at all."

"Come Arthur!"

He nodded before shutting the door behind him.

Rose slumped down into her sofa and moaned.

She'd more than earned her trip to Australia.

* * *

"I can't believe it"

"Neither can I."

"After all their efforts to break in, after all their pushing and shoving," Scorpius shook his head. "All they wanted to do is play Quidditch."

"It would appear that way," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

Scorpius and Neville watched the players whirling about the sky. The snitch buzzed around their heads before ascending into the clouds. A few players chased it while others attempted to throw the blunger into the hoop. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Is this how people used to love Quidditch?" Scorpius asked.

Neville's eyes misted. "Yes."

For five more minutes they watched the game.

Scorpius asked, "Should we find a way to escort them off the premises?"

Headmaster Longbottom shook his head. "Right now they are causing no harm. If we force them to leave, though, a riot may break out. It would be better to monitor them and only step in if things become too rambunctious."

"What about the students?" Scorpius asked. "This game could keep them awake."

"Another battle would keep them awake as well, and would put them in physical danger."

"Very true."

Neville made his way for the staircase. "All that being said, I should go out and ensure that they do not become unruly."

"May I go with you?" Scorpius asked. "At the moment I am not tired, and I haven't seen a crowd this enthusiastic about Quidditch since I was a child."

"I suppose there's no harm in you watching for an hour or so," Neville replied. "Provided that you do not become too devastated when Slytherin loses."

"That's where you're wrong," Scorpius followed him. "Slytherin is going to cream Ravenclow."

"Is that so?" Neville asked.

"It is," Scorpius replied. "They're already up by fifty points."

There was a twinkle in Neville's eyes. "I suppose they are."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

The screen was black.

Rose pulled the blankets up to her chest and groaned.

"Oh no! Is that a stain on your carpet?"

She grabbed the remote and muted the television. The only thing half as annoying as a Weasley was a commercial.

Soft footsteps approached the sitting room. Rose turned until she was facing the hallway.

"Sweetie, do you need anything?"

"No Grandma," Rose replied.

"Okay," Grandma stepped closer to her granddaughter. "I'm going to be out in the garden doing some weeding. If anything at all comes up don't hesitate to let me know."

"I will," Rose replied.

Grandma kissed Rose on the head. "I hope you are feeling better soon."

"As do I," Rose replied before kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't forget to call your parents and tell them that you made it here safely."

"I won't."

Grandma picked up a blue bowl. She raised it until it was eye-level with Rose. "Are you finished with the chips."

"I am."

"I'll go ahead and put the bowl on the kitchen table then."

"Thank you."

Grandma gave her a grin before leaving the room.

Rose glanced up at the television. If she called the number on the screen now she would get two commemorative Beauty and the Beast coins for the price of one.

The patio door creaked open, then clicked shut.

Rose crawled out of the couch and trudged towards the fireplace. She grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it inside. "Snape Manor."

The flames crackled. Rose's heart slowed. Perhaps Mum and Dad are still asleep. There is a chance that Dad was never afflicted with amnesia. Perhaps my fears that he ran into my dungeons and behaved as a formidable potions master are unfounded.

One minute passed without a response.

A chill ran down Rose's body. Perhaps Mum and Dad are not in the mansion. There is a chance that Mum followed Dad into my classroom. Once they reached their destination…

Rose squelched that train of thought.

A face appeared in the embers. "Rose?"

She exhaled. "You recognize me."

"Indeed I do," Severus drawled.

Rose's stomach dropped. She could only remember two times that disoriented expression had been on her father's face. The first was when he had a high fever, the second when he had awoken from a nightmare.

"Dad, did anything unusual happen last night?" Rose asked.

Severus looked behind him. He looked to his right and to his left. Then he waved his hand. Rose stepped back.

Within a few moments, Severus was standing before her. He made no attempt to brush the soot from his robes.

"Where did you wake up this morning?" Rose asked.

"In my bed," Severus answered.

Rose relaxed.

"I would not be relieved just yet," Severus replied. "I have little idea of what occurred after nine o'clock."

"What was your last memory?" Rose asked.

"I was preparing for bed."

"Where was Mum when you blacked out?"

"In the bathroom," Severus smirked. "Once again she took an eternity in there. I swear I've never seen a woman spend so much time preparing her hair for bed."

"That's Mum," Rose replied.

"Indeed it is."

"Do you know where Mum is at the moment?"

"She is currently in bed."

"In bed?"

Severus nodded. "I woke up beside her this morning."

Rose blinked.

"I do not remember anything after she entered the bathroom, but I awoke with her beside me as if it were any other night," Severus answered.

"Odd," Rose whispered.

"Did anything occur at Hogwarts last night?" Severus asked.

Rose grabbed the end of her cape and twirled it around her finger.

"Did I return to my old quarters?" Severus asked.

"No, I did not see you, but a few of the Weasleys paid me a visit."

"What do you mean by 'a few?'"

Rose strolled over to the sofa. "Arthur and Bill barged into my office. They were convinced I was Mum."

"Lovely," Severus flicked a pile of ash from his shoulder. "Did they say anything to you?"

Rose sat down and picked up the remote. "They were pleading with me to join them in searching for Ronald."

"Did you tell them his true location?"

She turned off the television. "I did not wish to explain his situation, so I told them I did not know where he was."

"That is for the best," Severus replied.

"But Molly," Rose smirked. "Oh she remembered me well."

"Wait," Severus drawled. "How did Molly recognize you when Bill and Arthur did not?"

Rose leaned back. "I wish I knew."

"Why would she follow them into your office if she had not lost her memory?" Severus asked.

Rose ran her finger along her cape. "Again, I wish I knew."

Severus' frown deepened. "What have I told you about sleeping in your cape?"

"I'm not sleeping in it," Rose replied. "I'm sitting in it."

"Judging from the blanket and the pillows I would say that your goal is to sleep at some point in the day, as it should be," Severus replied.

Rose yawned. "I suppose I could stand to get a little rest in the near future."

"Then take off your cape."

"Dad," Rose groaned. "I know how to iron out the wrinkles."

"Do you know how to prevent it from strangling you in the night?" he asked.

Rose shook her head as she unfastened it. Then she folded it and set it on the coffee table. "Are you happy now?"

"Quite," Severus stepped towards her. "Are you staying here for the foreseeable future?"

She nodded.

"I am pleased to hear it," Severus replied. "It is much safer here than it is at Hogwarts, or even at the mansion."

"What about you?" she asked in a soft voice. "How are you going to prevent yourself from returning to Hogwarts during an episode?"

He sat down beside her. "Do not worry about me. I have faced far worse than this."

"You deserve a bit of peace in your life, not another crisis."

"I have endured much worse than this."

"True, but what about Mum?" Rose asked. "How do you plan to explain your condition to her"

Severus swallowed. "So long as I can keep my condition from her, she should remain healthy."

"Are you sure it is wise to lie to her?"

"Given that I do not to aggravate her condition, it is my only viable option."

Rose twisted her lips.

"Do not focus on me," Severus continued. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and your mother. You should focus on your recovery, not on what may happen to me once the sun sets."

"What about…"

Severus put a finger on her lips. "You need to focus on recovering."

His expression left no doubt that the discussion had concluded.

"Now," Severus removed his finger from her mouth. "It seems as if your grandparents are taking excellent care of you."

"They are," Rose replied.

He glanced over at the television. "What were you watching earlier?"

"It was a movie entitled Galaxy Quest." Rose answered.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"The film is quite interesting. It concerns a group of actors working on a space show. Much to their surprise, an alien civilization has taken them to be real space explorers. Now the crew has to save the aliens from invaders."

"That sounds convoluted."

Rose shrugged. "The only real complaint I have about the movie is the science officer. The actor who plays him is mediocre at best."

"I will take your word for it," Severus replied. "How much pain are you in?"

"Not much at the moment."

"I will give you a potion for headaches just in case your pain flares up again. I can also grab a couple of your nightshirts so you do not sleep in your teaching robes."

"I brought a few nightgowns, but I wanted to be presentable when I spoke with you. I was too concerned for your well-being to sleep anyway."

"I hope that fear has been put to rest."

"It has not."

"Considering that there is little you can do for me, I would dispel those fears from your mind and focus on getting well."

"I will try."

Severus gave her a small grin.

"Dad," Rose swallowed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Severus answered.

"When Arthur believed me to be Mum, he gave me a speech on how I should reconcile with Ron. He claimed our love could conquer anything," Rose began.

Severus snorted.

"How did you do it?" Rose asked.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you sit through those speeches on how Ron was Mum's true love?"

"It was simple," Severus answered. "When they spoke, I remembered that each night, she fell asleep beside me. Every day she professed her love to me. Most importantly, she gifted me with her children. Nothing they said could ever change those facts."

Rose smiled. "That is true enough."

Severus kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Little Rose. Never forget that."

"I won't," Rose promised before embracing him.

"Also, do not spend a moment of your time worrying for me," Severus continued. "I will find a way to resolve this issue."

"How?"

"That is not for you to know."

She nodded. "Do be careful. I would prefer not to search for another father. I quite like the one I have at the moment."

Severus chuckled. "Do not fret, I will be around for quite some time."

Rose hummed, hoping he was correct.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you all so much for the positive response to this! It is deeply appreciated.**

Hermione stretched and groaned. After a few moments she pried open her eyes. The sound of distant footsteps grew louder.

"Good morning, Severus."

He gave her a small smile. "Good morning love. I trust you slept well."

Hermione sat up. "I slept quite well."

Severus stood in the doorway. "I am glad to hear it."

Hermione yawned. "Where were you earlier?"

"I went to check on Rose," he answered.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to see her? I would have gone with you."

"I thought you would appreciate the extra sleep," Severus replied.

"I would have appreciated seeing Rose much more," Hermione answered.

"There was nothing much to see. Rose is well."

"Still, I would have like to have seen so for myself instead of simply taking your word for it."

"I apologize then. If you would like you may come with me to see her later on in the day, though she may be asleep."

"Was she particularly tired when you saw her?"

"No, but I encouraged her to rest."

"Hopefully her students will all her to do so."

"I do not see how they could distract her too greatly. Even the peskiest Gryffindor would have difficulty disturbing someone in Australia."

Hermione nodded. "So she decided to see her grandparents after all."

Severus sat down on the bed beside her. "Indeed she did."

Hermione leaned against him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Severus replied.

She sighed. "Thank you."

Severus brushed his lips against hers. "There is never any need to thank me for professing my love."

"True," Hermione replied.

Severus gazed into her eyes. Although her usual twinkle remained, there was a question lingering behind them.

He swallowed. "I hope you never feel as if I have taken you for granted."

"I don't," Hermione replied.

"Yet…" Severus drawled.

"Last night you were somewhat distracted."

"How was I distracted?"

"When we left the pool you were ecstatic. When I crawled into bed though, it was as if you were reliving a much less pleasant time. It worried me."

"There is no need to fret. What I experienced was simply a passing mood."

"A passing mood?"

"Indeed."

Hermione frowned. "Would you care to elaborate on this mood?"

Severus shrugged. "There is not much to tell. It was a mood which vanished as quickly as it appeared."

"Are you certain that's all it was?" Hermione argued.

Severus swallowed.

Hermione locked eyes with him. "I know you Severus, and over the last few days you have not been yourself. I would like to know what is troubling you."

He remained silent.

"You're shutting me out again," Hermione continued in a gentle voice. "Ever since Rose was injured you've been shutting me out. I would like to know what is troubling you so we can work through it together."

Severus took a shaky breath.

"Severus?" she whispered.

He took a stray strand of hair and put it behind her ear.

Hermione shook. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am trying to put into words what is going through my mind."

Hermione said nothing.

Severus stroked her hair. "Last night I was meditating on my life during the Second Wizarding War. I reflected upon the sacrifices I had made, the people who had been injured along the way, as well as the sorrows I had endured. When you stepped out into the bedroom, I was in awe how someone like you could ever come into my life and bring me such peace."

She relaxed.

"If I seemed to be lacking in affection last night," Severus' throat constricted. "I deeply apologize. Sometimes you overwhelm me. Even if I am reluctant to display my true emotions, I do love you. Hermione Snape, I love you beyond all reason."

Her eyes misted. "Oh Severus, you are the most romantic man I have ever met."

"No I am not," Severus replied. "I am merely being honest with you."

Her lips crashed into his. She began unfastening his buttons, but stopped when she was midway down his shirt.

Severus leaned into her ear and whispered, "Keep going."

With a grin, she obliged.

* * *

Lucius dropped his suitcase. He clenched his jaw and drew his wand.

Narcissa gasped. Her rosebushes were little more than twigs strewn about the yard. The mums were shreds of petals and stems. Still, the flower beds were not half as ravaged as the mansion itself.

There wasn't a window not shattered. The walls were littered steaks of magical residue, the drapes nothing more than rags.

Narcissa and Lucius glanced at each other.

"Do you think someone is inside?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius stepped forward. "Stay behind me."

She pulled out her wand.

They crept past the tattered front door.

Lucius shouted, "Hello?"

POP!

Narcissa jumped.

The house elf took a breath. It hugged Lucius leg and wailed, "Blossom is so happy to see you!"

"What happened?" Lucius asked.

"They attacked us!" she cried. "We tried to defend the house, but they were too powerful."

"Who are they?" Narcissa asked.

"The aurors," the elf replied. "The aurors come and destroy the house."

Narcissa looked at Lucius and mouthed, "The aurors?"

Lucius furrowed his brow.

The Ministry would be getting a visit from him in the very near future.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Jordy Driver was sex on a stick.

The secretary fanned himself as he drooled. He'd seen pictures of Driver in other publications, but Witch Weekly was able to get a few images of him shirtless. Those images alone were worth the subscription increase.

Bang!

The secretary startled.

A woman stormed into the room, a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet under her arm. Without acknowledging the secretary, she made her way to the door on the other side of the room.

"Ma'am," he set down his magazine. "You cannot go in there."

The intruder put a hand on the door knob.

"Ma'am," the secretary stood up. "Mr. Weasley is busy at the moment and does not want to be disturbed."

"He's not too busy for me," she snapped.

"Ma'am, he is in the middle of…"

The intruder burst through the office door. "Percy!"

The door slammed behind her.

The secretary swallowed before sitting down. Perhaps if I tell Percy I was in the restroom when she came, he'll forgive me for letting her through.

After shuddering, he took another look at his magazine. A smile crept across his face. It was impossible to be upset when Jordy Driver was looking up at you…

* * *

"Percy!"

He glanced up from the fireplace.

"We need to talk."

He glared at her.

"Now!"

"What in blazes, Ginevra. Can you not see that I am in the middle of an important meeting?"

Ginevra grabbed nearby oak chair. She pushed it until it was in front of his desk. Then she plopped down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll wait."

Percy cleared his throat and returned his attention to the fireplace. "Well, I uh, believe our meeting has concluded."

"Indeed it has," the woman on the other side replied. "Expect an official endorsement from the Pediatricians of Wizarding Britain within the next few hours. Your plan to reduce the number of squibs is brilliant, and we're thrilled you could get it through the Ministry in such a timely manner."

"I deeply appreciate all of your support," Percy answered.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied.

The flames died.

Percy strolled over to his sister. "What is so important that you felt the need to disrupt my day?"

"This." Ginevra tossed the newspaper onto his desk.

Percy scratched his chin and examined the headline. "What exactly is so infuriating about the average wage of muggleborns increasing?"

"I'm not upset about muggleborns receiving equal pay," Ginevra growled.

Percy wiped his brow. "That is a relief. For a moment I believed you were absorbing the pureblood supremacist views of your spouse."

"First of all, my husband is not a pureblood supremacist."

"Excuse me, former pureblood supremacist. My deepest apologies."

"Like hell you are."

Percy's frown deepened.

"Anyway, I am outraged that this story was on the front page. There is a far more important event which the paper should be focusing on," Ginevra argued.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"The random attacks on various citizens."

"Attacks on citizens?"

"Yes, citizens such as me are being attacked in the middle of the night."

"You were attacked?"

Ginevra rolled up her sleeve, revealing a gash on her left arm. "Last night, I was struck by several cutting curses."

"Someone hit you with a sectumsempra?" Percy asked.

"No, these will not leave a scar."

"That's a relief. For a moment I believed there was dark magic afoot."

Ginevra scowled. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to who gave me these wounds?"

Percy twisted his lips. "Who?"

"Proudfoot."

"Proudfoot?"

"Yes, Proudfoot."

Percy tapped his fingers on his desk. "I was unaware that he had launched an investigation against the Malfoys."

"He hasn't," Ginevra argued. "Nobody has launched an investigation against us, yet for the past two nights aurors have been attacking my house."

"Aurors have been attacking you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, aurors," Ginevra answered, "and we have not been the only victims of their attacks. We went over to Malfoy Manor. There's barely anything left of it."

"Ginevra," Percy slid his leather padded chair out from beneath his desk. "I deeply apologize for the trouble you seem to have found yourself in, but you were warned that an event such as this could occur. I believe Mother and Father tried to discourage you from marrying an ex-Death Eater in part because of his various enemies. You refused to listen though, so you cannot come crying to me because our worst fears are being realized."

"According to Blaise Zabini his house was attacked last night as well," Ginevra replied.

Percy sat down. "Again, the former Death Eaters have various enemies. I cannot assist you in tracking down all of them."

Ginevra asked, "How many enemies does Hogwarts have?"

Percy shrugged. "Not many I'd imagine."

"Well, Hogwarts has been attacked as well."

Percy closed his mouth.

Ginevra continued. "According to Scorpius, for the last two nights aurors and former students have burst into Hogwarts and attacked the staff. So far there are no injured students, but how long can we expect that to last?"

Percy scratched his desk.

"You're the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You're also a candidate for the Minister of Magic. Surely you can think of some way to protect us," Ginevra demanded.

Percy glanced down.

"Damnit your daughter goes to Hogwarts!" Ginevra exclaimed. "If you can't help me, then at least help her."

"I will admit that the aurors' latest actions have been distressing."

"So you are aware of them?"

"Indeed I am."

"Great. Do something about them."

"I fear it isn't that simple."

Ginevra's eyes bulged. "H-how complicated can this be? People are attacking us, and we need protection. Shouldn't that be enough of a reason to act?"

"Of course we must act," Percy admitted. "But we must behave rationally."

"B-behave rationally?" Ginevra sputtered.

Percy nodded.

"How would we go about doing that?"

"We should not speak of these attacks until we know more information about them."

"So in other words, cover it up."

Percy said nothing.

"What is rational about covering this up?" Ginevra demanded.

Percy's voice lowered. "Do you understand what you are claiming?"

"I am claiming that I was attacked, an accusation I can back up with the condition of my house and the scratches on my body."

"No, you are accusing Wizarding Britain's finest of assaulting you for little reason."

"They believe their fighting in the Second Wizarding World."

"So they're sick?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the source of their illness?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing left to say."

Ginevra's face reddened.

"Dear sister," Percy began. "I cannot have people running amok claiming that they are being attacked by amnesiac Ministry employees. It would erode people's faith in those who are supposed to protect them. They will begin to doubt the efficacy of the Ministry."

"If you refuse to act, then people will know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Ministry is ineffective."

"Can you explain to me why the aurors are attacking?"

She pursed her lips.

"Can you explain to anyone where their amnesia originated?"

Ginevra squirmed.

"That is what I thought," Percy leaned back in his chair. "The Ministry is all too aware of the attacks. We are diligently working on ascertaining the origin of this amnesia. Until we have concrete answers though, we refuse to release an official statement."

"So in other words," Ginevra drawled. "The people have no one to defend them."

"No," Percy raised his finger. "The Ministry is doing everything in its power to prevent an unnecessary panic. The minute we can determine the cause of the amnesia is the minute we will inform the public."

Ginevra gritted her teeth.

"Now that that's settled," Percy continued. "How is Orion faring?"

"He's terrified out of his mind because his home is being attacked on a nightly basis," Ginevra argued.

"Tell him not to fear," Percy replied. "The Ministry will protect him."

"No," Ginevra stood up. "The Ministry will cover its ass until it can take credit for solving a problem it helped perpetuate."

"Ginevra, don't be this way," Percy replied. "Settle down and consider my viewpoint."

She stomped towards the door.

"If you were in my position then you would understand the wisdom of my actions," Percy argued.

Ginevra placed her hand on the doorknob. "Oh I understand your actions perfectly well. As for being in your position…" she chuckled. "Be careful what you say. One day I may be sitting in your chair."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Good day," Ginevra trilled before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy," the secretary began. "You cannot…"

He stopped. "Ginevra?"

Ginevra grunted. "I take it you've returned from France."

"I arrived home roughly a half hour ago," Lucius replied.

"I'd imagine you would like to speak with my brother about the condition of Malfoy Manor."

"It seemed like a logical course of action anyway. After all, he is a Ministry candidate. You would think he would be interested in the well-being of his citizens."

"Don't bother discussing anything with him," Ginevra answered. "He has his head so far up his arse he can barely breathe."

Lucius hummed.

Ginevra lowered her voice. "Whatever you're planning on doing, don't."

"Who said I was planning anything?" Lucius purred.

"I know you," Ginevra replied. "You have a plan."

"This time I do not." Lucius patted her on the shoulder. "For once, I will allow the chips to fall where they may."

With that, Lucius glided away.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"I know it was stupid to expect Percy to help us, but even at his worst I never thought he would be callous enough to turn his back on his family..." Ginevra deflated. "What am I saying? Of course he'd turn his back on his family in order to further his career."

Draco gave her a sympathetic smile. "You were hoping he was a better person."

Ginevra crumpled onto the sofa. "I was hoping he would act like someone who cared not only for his family but also for the citizens he promised to protect. I suppose that was, to use his own words, 'irrational.'"

Draco sat down beside her. "I wouldn't call your beliefs irrational, but I do believe your faith in him was misplaced."

"Apparently," Ginevra sighed.

Draco rubbed her shoulder.

"Perhaps the most troubling thing about all of this is that, unless someone runs against him, he will be our next Minister of Magic," Ginevra replied.

Draco blanched. "Indeed."

"We're going to have a Minister of Magic who cares far more about covering his arse than he does about defending others."

"It would appear that way."

"I still can't believe it." Ginevra bowed her head. "I never should have gone to see him. Seeing him only upset me."

"No, you needed help, and you hoped he cared enough for you to offer assistance."

"Pretty stupid looking back, huh?"

"No," there was a fire in Draco's eyes. "People in office are supposed to care about protecting others. They are supposed to watch out for their constituents and act in their best interest. Their time should be dedicated to public service, not covering up scandals."

Ginevra's expression lightened. "Is that a campaign speech?"

Draco swallowed.

"If it is the beginning of a campaign speech, it's a pretty good one."

"Someone needs to tell the people what they need to hear. We need decisive leaders who are capable of solving problems. The Wizarding World needs." Draco groaned and buried his face into his hands. "Now I sound like my father."

Ginevra replied, "No, if you sounded like Lucius you would be blackmailing someone into changing the election results so you'd become the Minister of Magic without so much as declaring your candidacy."

Draco raised his head. "True."

Ginevra massaged his back.

"The Ministry is useless," Draco continued. "The Wizarding World will either have to fight these amnesiac aurors on their own, or hope the issue becomes too big to ignore."

She pressed into his back harder. "Then maybe it's time for us to fight back."

"We have been fighting back."

"Have we?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we have been fighting back the aurors. If we hadn't fought back then there would be nothing left of this house."

"I don't mean have we physically fought back. The answer to that question is an obvious yes," Ginevra replied. "I mean, are we using all of our resources, or are we allowing Percy to put our lives at risk because we're too busy moping to take action?"

"What would you have us do?"

"We could beat Percy at his own game and take away his power."

Draco blinked

Ginevra removed her hands from his back. "I know about your political ambitions."

"No," Draco snapped. "I have no intention of running for public office."

"Why not?"

"Because I would be running against Percy. If I run then I would be putting you between your family and me."

"You don't think I'm already wedged between you and my family?"

"This will be different."

"How?"

Draco threw up his arms. "It just is."

Ginevra asked in a soft voice, "What is this really about?"

"What do you mean, 'what is this really about?'"

"Why are you afraid to become Minister of Magic?"

"I'm not afraid of becoming the Minister of Magic."

"Then why not run?"

Draco gulped.

Ginevra continued, "We've spoken at length about your Wizarding communication system. It's brilliant! The Wizarding World needs something like the muggle internet, but it won't gain traction unless it receives government backing."

"We need to update our communication systems," Draco replied. "We're falling behind the muggle world at an alarming rate. If we don't find a more efficient method of communication soon then witches and wizards will decide to live as muggles because it is more convenient."

"Exactly," Ginevra answered. "Wizarding Britain needs this system."

"Yes, it does."

"Then why are you not running for office on the platform that such a system is not only possible, but that it is necessary?"

"Because I'm afraid of what they'll say about me," Draco argued.

Ginevra folded her hands on her lap.

"We've both lived through some nasty elections. They've been rocked by scandal after scandal until it's impossible to determine what the issues even are."

"Then run a clean campaign."

"It doesn't matter how fair I am. Percy will drudge up my history as a Death Eater, he will expose every mistake I've made, and then he will mock you."

"I don't care what he says about you or me."

"Perhaps you should."

Ginevra closed her mouth.

"Look love," Draco's lip quivered. "I know what it cost you to marry me. Your family's rejection stings you even today. Everyone thought you were mad for marrying me, and I'm sure some people still question the wisdom of that decision. I can't subject you to such scrutiny, not again."

"First of all," Ginevra took his hands. "I gave up on my family the day they used their influence to halt Ron's extradition. Second of all, I have become quite good at ignoring the idiots around me."

"What about Orion? How will he react to the accusations and insults being flung our way?"

"He will learn to ignore them the same way our other children learned to ignore their Grandma Weasley."

"Rita Skeeter is harder to ignore than your mother."

"She's also easier to blackmail than Mum is."

He gave her a half smile. "True."

She squeezed his hands. "If you want the absolute truth, I'm surprised it has taken you this long to consider a political career."

"You are?" Draco asked.

Ginevra nodded. "From the day you began courting me, I knew you had a future in politics. How could you not? You are from a high class pureblood family, and you have a deep desire to help others. Sure, you were happy running your corporations, but you've spoken about handing everything over to Carina and Antlia on numerous occasions. You're ready to move on and fulfill other dreams."

"Fine, let's imagine," he stuck up his finger, "and we're only imagining, that I am interested in a political career."

"Okay."

"We need to honestly look at my baggage, the first and foremost I was a Death Eater."

"You were eighteen when you took the mark, and there's ample evidence that you were coerced into doing so."

"I was not coerced into holding pureblood supremacist views."

"You were a teenager spouting off what the adults around you were stating."

"I was a git."

"You act as if nobody knows these tidbits, and that everyone has forgotten how far you've gone to reform your ways."

"I was accused of killing Harry Potter."

"Falsely."

"It still happened."

"You were also the person who funded the international efforts to administer the lycanthropy cure. Nobody has forgotten that."

Draco relaxed. "True."

Ginevra leaned in closer. "I know all your skeletons. There's nothing Percy or the press can throw our way that I'm not aware of."

"No," Draco replied. "Sometimes I feel as if you know me better than I know myself."

"Then you need not worry about how the children and I would fare during a political campaign. Your children know you as well, and they will disregard any attack on your character," Ginevra promised.

"I suppose so," Draco mused.

"Listen," Ginevra concluded. "I do not want you to feel pressured into running for an office you take no interest in holding. All I'm saying is that I should not be the deciding factor in whether or not you run."

"You," Draco rubbed his thumb along her hands. "You would really support me running for Minister of Magic?"

Ginevra kissed him on the cheek. "I already do."

Draco released her. His lips curled up. "Hogwarts has been attacked, and Percy has ignored them as well."

"He has," Ginevra replied.

"I'd imagine that Neville isn't too keen on having a Minister of Magic who ignores the needs of the school so blatantly."

"No, he is not."

There was a spark in his eyes. "If I could immediately procure an endorsement from Hogwarts, then my candidacy would already have some legitimacy."

Ginevra smiled. "Now you're thinking like a Malfoy."

"Indeed," Draco stood up. "I need to write a letter."

"Yes," Ginevra answered. "You do."

Draco brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you for helping me get my head out of my arse long enough to see what's in front of me."

Ginevra replied. "That's what I'm here for."

Draco kissed her forehead before strolling out of the room.

Ginevra took a deep breath, praying she had pointed him in the right direction.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

No matter how many times Hermione tried to remind herself that Rose was twenty-five, her daughter would always be that baby cuddling her toy snake against her chest. Something about watching her daughter sleep would always transport Hermione back to those sleepless nights when baby Rose would look up at her at Severus with an innocent expression, as if to question why her parents appeared so exhausted. While Hermione was proud of the adult Rose had become, part of her could not let go of the infant she had once been.

"Do you think we should leave?" Severus whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "I would like to check in with my parents. It feels wrong to come here and not at least say 'hello' to them. If Rose hasn't awakened by the time I finish speaking with them, then we may go."

"Fair enough," Severus replied.

Rose groaned and buried herself deeper into the blankets.

Hermione crept towards the hallway.

"Mum?" Rose groaned.

"Yes?"

"Uh."

"Go back to sleep," Hermione whispered.

"No, I'm awake," Rose pried open her eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I only wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am well," Rose replied before scanning the room. Her eyes rested on her father.

"Hello Little One," Severus replied.

Rose sat up straighter. "Dad. I did not expect you to be here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it would be best to check on you before I begin brewing," Severus replied.

Rose blinked. "Thank you for the consideration."

Hermione cocked her head. Her husband and daughter were hiding something, but she was at a loss for what it could be.

"Is there something troubling you, Rose?" Hermione asked.

"No, no I'm fine," Rose stretched, allowing the blanket to slide off her torso.

Hermione frowned. "Is that your father's t-shirt?"

"No," Severus replied. "It's Rose's t-shirt."

Rose smirked. "Indeed it is."

Hermione groaned. "Severus, that was supposed to be a Christmas gift from your father-in-law."

"I know," Severus replied. "But wouldn't you agree that Rose pulls off short sleeves better than I ever could?"

"You pull off short sleeves just fine."

Severus' impish expression matched Rose's.

"Honestly, it would not kill you to bare your arms every so often. At the very least you would look less conspicuous when we go to the beach."

"Perhaps I do not mind standing out in a crowd," Severus replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose it would be too much to ask that you behave like a normal person."

"It would be," he purred. "Yet, I never took you for someone who was drawn to 'normal people.'"

Rose rolled her eyes. Must they do this now?

"I will admit that I have always had a taste for the exotic," Hermione blushed.

Severus pulled her closer. "Indeed you do."

"How exactly did you intimidate young couples again, Dad?" Rose interrupted.

"It was quite easy," Severus replied. "The Snape glare is quite effective on lovesick dunderheads, as you well know."

"I wonder how effective your glare would be if your students could get a glimpse into the future and see how flirtatious you are with Mum."

Hermione laughed. "While attending Hogwarts even I had difficulty believing that your father had a romantic cell in his body."

"Yet your children are living proof that he does," Rose replied.

"Hermione? Severus?"

Hermione looked in the direction of the hallway. "Hello Dad."

Wilford hobbled over on his cane and pulled her into a hug. "It's so great to see you again."

Hermione returned the embrace. "It's great to see you as well, though I wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"Yes," Wilford turned to his granddaughter. "How are you feeling, Rose?"

"Much better after my nap," she replied.

"You look better than you did this morning anyway," Severus noted.

Wilford cut in, "Severus. It is nice to see you as well."

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I only wish I could stay longer."

"Oh?" Muriel strolled down he hallway. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Indeed I must," Severus replied. "Rose had a few potions she put on stasis before her untimely accident. I want to grab a few ingredients and finish the process of brewing them so they do not lose their magical properties."

All eyes fell on Rose.

She smiled. "Yes, in all the excitement of the last few days I almost forgot about my potions. Thank you for tending to them."

"It is my pleasure." Severus kissed her forehead and continued in a quiet, low voice, "Keep your mother busy for as long as possible. If I am healthy I will send a Patronus within the hour. If you do not see it then stall her."

"I will," Rose whispered.

"Thank you." Severus kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Little One."

There was a spark in Rose's eyes. "I'm not little."

"You have yet to surpass me in height," Severus teased. "Ergo you remain Little One."

Rose giggled. "Fair enough."

He looked at Hermione and her parents. "Thank you again for taking care of my daughter."

"It is our absolute pleasure," Muriel answered.

"Listen, if you need anything, please let us know," Wilford offered.

"I will," Severus answered.

Hermione swallowed. "I love you."

Severus gave her a half grin. "I love you as well."

With that, he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called out his address. Then he stepped into the flames.

Hermione stared at the spot where he stood, wondering what on earth he wasn't telling her.

* * *

Neville leaned back in his leather chair and folded his hands. "I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy asked me for a favor."

Draco frowned. "Believe me, I despise myself at the moment, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Fair enough," Neville sat up straighter.

"Do we have a deal, or not?" Draco asked.

Neville glanced up at the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore. Then his eyes drifted to the placard on the wall which simply read, "Severus Snape."

"The headmasters of Hogwarts have always had a complicated history with politicians," Neville admitted. "No matter what we do, it seems that we cannot run a school without having an opinion on the Ministry."

"Unfortunately that seems to be the price you must pay for being the only Wizarding school in Britain," Draco noted.

"Yes," Neville returned his attention to Draco. "Under most circumstances I would tell you to find another endorsement, but it seems that present circumstances do not allow me to remain neutral."

Draco exhaled. "Believe me, I am just as incredulous about the turn of events as you are. Never in my life did I think I would need a thing from you."

"Please do not think our previous relationship-or lack thereof-is influencing my course of action. Still, I want to be honest about where I stand," Neville replied.

Draco nodded.

Neville set his hands on the desk. "My issue with giving an official endorsement from Hogwarts is that I have not consulted any other staff members about doing so. If Hogwarts is to give any endorsement, it must be an unanimous decision."

"I understand," Draco replied.

"This puts me in quite a bind because my professors are in the middle of a crisis, one which the Ministry is perpetuating by remaining silent. The best way to resolve this crisis is to draw attention to it. I fear the only way to draw attention to it is to make it a campaign issue."

"It is."

Headmaster Longbottom stood up. "My solution is that I will give you an official endorsement. It needs to be clear that I am acting along though. An official endorsement from Hogwarts will not come until an unanimous decision is made on who to endorse, if we decide to back anyone at all."

Draco released the breath he'd been holding. He grabbed and shook Neville's hand. "Oh thank you Headmaster Longbottom. You won't regret this."

"Of course I won't," Neville's lips curled up. "I can now throw it in your face that you owe me a favor."

Draco's face fell. The headmaster laughed.

"Don't laugh too loudly," Draco warned. "I will control the budget."

"And I will retain control of the minds and hearts of the next generation," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

Crash!

"Arthur Weasley! What in blazes are you doing here?"

Headmaster Longbottom's expression hardened. "Would you like to help me protect the school again?"

Draco grinned. "It would be my honor."

Neville pulled out his wand. "Then let's not waste any more time."


	32. Chapter 32

**There is no chapter today. My grandmother has just died, so I will not be updating my stories for at least a week. I thought about uploading a chapter today, but I don't have the energy to edit it properly. Also, I won't be able to respond to comments right away, just because I don't want them to be rambling messes.**

 **When I begin uploading chapters again, please forgive me if they aren't up to my usual quality. It's just going to take a bit for me to recover. Still, I have fifty more chapters written, so I have plenty to upload when the time comes to start again.**

 **Once again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the support you give me! Writing is a huge release for me, and is often my best way of dealing with emotions. It truly means a lot to me that people enjoy my work. Thank you, thank you again!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: From the bottom of my heart, thank you for your patience and support! It's so awesome having readers such as you all! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**

Rose yawned as the credits rolled across the screen. She stretched out on the sofa. "I almost forgot how enjoyable watching a movie could be."

"Indeed," Hermione replied as she rocked in the recliner.

Rose glanced at the clock. Her stomach sank. An hour and a half had gone by, with no word from her father.

Hermione hummed before sitting up straighter.

Rose aimed the remote at the screen. "Let's see what else is on."

"Are you tired of forgetting your keys?"

"No," Rose muttered before changing the channel.

"I never thought I'd find you again."

"No," Rose muttered.

The channel flipped again.

"I think it would be wise for you to turn the television off and get a little sleep," Hermione suggested.

"No, no," Rose flipped the channel. "I am wide awake."

"You appear exhausted," Hermione answered.

"Appearances are deceiving. I am more awake now than I have been all day."

"It is ten o'clock in Britain."

"It's that late?"

"Indeed it is."

"How surprising. I am not tired in the least."

The channel changed again. A ballerina leaped across the screen.

"Even if you are not sleepy at the moment, you should lie down and close your eyes," Hermione replied.

"No, I am in the mood for another movie," Rose answered.

"You're going to upset you sleep cycle if you watch another film," Hermione replied.

"Fine, we do not need to watch television." The television screen went black. "We can talk."

Hermione folded her hands. "What would you like to discuss?"

Rose locked eyes with her. "How did you and Dad fall in love?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"How did you and Dad fall in love?"

"I believe I have told you this story on numerous occasions."

"It is a romantic story, one which I would like to hear again."

Hermione frowned. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what Percy said a few weeks ago, would it?"

Rose blanched. "How did you hear about Percy?"

"Your father told me."

"I see."

"From what he said, he thought the issue had been resolved."

"To a degree, yes it was resolved, yet I felt as if we did not answer my most pressing question."

"What would that be?"

"Why did you not use a contraceptive potion during your time together?"

Hermione lowered her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Dad made no secret as to how little he desired a child, and you were attempting to conceal an illicit affair. Shouldn't contraceptive potions have been a requirement before every encounter?" Rose asked.

"I suppose they should have been."

"Then why was it that nobody so much as cast a contraceptive spell or at the very least purchased a condom from a muggle gas station?"

Hermione looked into her daughter's eyes. "This is quite a personal question which mother should not have to discuss with her daughter."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree, but when it involves my paternity then it seems only fair to question you about your behavior in the days prior to my conception," Rose argued.

Hermione's eyes hardened. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I only want to put my doubts to rest once and for all," Rose replied. "Why did you and Dad not use any contraceptive measures during your torrid affair?"

Hermione whispered, "Because we were arrogant."

Rose's dragged herself forward until she was leaning over the sofa's armrest.

"The first time your father and I came together, well, I was already falling in love with him, and he was falling for me. Still, we were unsure how deeply our sentiments ran, so our encounters were spontaneous. For the next month it was as if we were trying to determine how we felt about each other. Once it was clear that we had a strong connection, we began to tease each other."

"How?"

"We would touch each other discreetly or stare at each other longer than necessary. Our favorite game though was sitting in a hotel room with a book. We would read until the tension became too much."

"Just like you do at home?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

Rose smirked. "It isn't difficult to figure out your little game. Even as a child there were nights when I knew the library was where Mummy and Daddy spent alone time together."

Hermione blushed. "Indeed."

"Regardless," Rose cleared her throat. "If you two knew you were going to engage in this type of game, someone needed to come prepared."

"I suppose that would have been the responsible thing to do," Hermione admitted.

Rose exhaled. "Perhaps I should be more grateful though. If you two had taken proper precautions then I would not have existed."

"That is true," Hermione replied.

Rose replied, "I guess what I intend to ask is; did you and Dad ever consider the possibility of a child during your affair?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "We were too arrogant to entertain the thought that our affair would ever be discovered. Neither of us truly sat down and considered that a pregnancy may result from our actions."

"Then I have one more question."

"What would that be?"

"What would you have done if you had been unable to contact Dad after discovering you were pregnant with me?"

"First of all, I never would have ceased trying to get in touch with him," there was a spark in Hermione's eyes "If I discovered he was going to marry another woman though I would have barged into the wedding, displayed my baby bump, and explained why I was trying to get in contact with him."

Rose giggled. "You would have made quite a scene."

"I am very thankful we reunited when we did."

"I believe Dad is as well."

Hermione stood and approached her daughter. "I know you have questions, and I wish your father and I could give you satisfactory answers. The reality is though that we made some questionable decisions which resulted in a beautiful baby girl."

Rose nodded.

Hermione sat down beside Rose. "It does not matter how you were conceived. The only thing which should concern you is that your father and I love you. Please do not ever forget that."

"I will not," Rose promised.

"Good," Hermione kissed her on the cheek. "Now, it is becoming late, and I should be heading home. Your father will begin to worry for me if I stay away for too long."

Rose grabbed Hermione's hand. "Mum, I don't think you should leave here after having such a heavy conversation."

Hermione blinked.

"I believe chocolate ice cream is in order."

"Does your grandmother even have chocolate ice cream?"

"She bought some for me earlier."

Hermione's lips curled up. "Between your father and your grandparents you truly are a spoiled girl."

Rose smiled.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "I will have one bowl of ice cream with you, but then I must leave so you can get some rest."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Rose replied.

Hermione stood. "Then it's settled."

Rose raised herself and groaned, knowing that within a half hour she would need another plan to distract her mother.

* * *

Her eyes still haunted him.

Her eyes contained so much devotion, so much joy, so much-dare he think it?-love. In her eyes he saw the domesticity he could enjoy had he been someone, anyone else.

Yet circumstances were what they were. The idea of having a family was not one he could afford to entertain. Never could she be his, no matter how much he wished circumstances were otherwise.

Severus stirred the cauldron once more. He wasn't sure why he had allowed the potions to remain in stasis for so long, or even why he was making them. There had to be more important things to brew than fifty vials of disinfectant potions. Perhaps illnesses was more rampant this year than usual though.

The cauldron hissed. Severus stepped away and allowed it to settle.

Those eyes flashed into his mind again. His body shook. Her eyes were not the only thing troubling about this lady. Why did this woman have such a similar appearance to Ms. Granger? Could this mystery lady be related to Granger somehow?

Severus snorted. There is no point in dwelling upon her for one moment longer. She is nothing more than a fling. Within a few hours she will have forgotten all about me. It is best to forget her too.

Still, her glistening eyes haunted him.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Rose had not been this resistance to sleep since she'd been six.

Rose's ice cream was half melted before she took her first bite, and she ate at a sloth's pace. In spite of the threat of brain freeze, Rose wanted another bowl. Once the tub of ice cream was finished, Rose pleaded with Hermione to play Gobstones. After a few minutes of protests, Hermione capitulated to the demand with the stipulation that after the game Rose would go to sleep. Once Rose had won two out of three games, she posed several questions about the latest potions experiment her parents had engaged in. Although Hermione suspected Rose knew the answer to each question, she indulged her. A half an hour passed, and now Rose wanted to watch another movie.

Hermione sighed. "I will watch a movie with you only if you promise to lie down on the couch during it."

"But Mum..."

"No more 'buts,'" Hermione answered. "You need to rest, and I need to return home to your father."

Rose swallowed, but obeyed. After minutes of searching, they settled on a Steve Martin movie.

Within five minutes, sleep overtook Rose.

During the first commercial break, Hermione stood up. She crept over and removed the remote from Rose's hand. Then, she turned off the television.

"Goodnight, Rose," Hermione whispered before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Rose did not stir.

Hermione yawned before sneaking towards the fireplace. She whispered out her address before stepping inside. A few moments later, she stumbled across her fireplace threshold.

"Severus?"

Only silence.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Lumos."

Something was wrong.

Instead of seeing Severus on their bed, she only saw untouched sheets. The bathroom door was open, but there was no light. Severus' nightshirt was still hanging from the closet. No note explaining where he was could be found on the dresser.

She raced through the house, calling Severus name every few meters. All of the rooms were empty. It was as if he had never returned home.

She climbed down the stairs into the basement laboratory.

"Severus?

None of the candles were lit. All of the vials were arranged in tidy rows, all of the cauldrons were glistening clean. There was no unusual smells. Nobody had been in this room for quite some time.

Hermione's stomach sank. Severus said he was going to conclude Rose's experiments, but that shouldn't have taken more than a couple of hours. Did he get sidetracked by something? Did he decide to start another project?

Is he injured?

She darted upstairs to the library. Then she threw in the floo powder and called out, "Rose Snape's living quarters."

Once again she stepped into the flames, and was transported to her destination.

As Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, she could hear the clanking of glass and the mutterings of her husband. The room smelled of peppermint and dragon liver. There was a light in the doorway.

Her muscles relaxed. "Severus?"

The room grew silent.

"Severus," Hermione called again before heading towards the lab. "Are you in there?"

There was a rustling.

Hermione opened the door, only to be met with a wand to the chest.

She held up her hands. "It's just me."

He kept the wand focused on her.

Hermione gasped. "I, I did not mean to surprise you."

"What brings you here?" Severus growled.

"I came here looking for you," Hermione replied.

The wand was still pointed at her chest.

"I wanted to see if you are well," Hermione replied.

He lowered his arm. "I am quite well."

"I am glad to hear it," Hermione stepped inside.

"You never told me what brought you here," Severus snarled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a question is that?"

"The kind one asks when one is baffled by the presence of the other," Severus answered.

Hermione frowned. "Why would you be confused at my presence?"

"Because you are not supposed to be here," he snapped.

"Well, if you had simply finished Rose's potions and gone to bed as you told me you would, I would not be here."

"Rose's potions?"

"Yes, Rose's potions."

"Who is Rose?"

"Your daughter."

Severus twisted his lips. "My daughter?"

"Yes, your daughter," Hermione repeated.

"I have no daughter," Severus replied.

Hermione took a few steps closer to him. "Are you sure that you are feeling well?"

His eyes darkened. "I've told you several times that I am well. There is no need to ask me again."

"I beg to differ," Hermione answered. "You are disoriented."

"I am as clear headed as can be."

"Then why are you looking at me like you're trying to remember the last time you've seen me?"

"I know when I last saw you," Severus answered. "You provided me with a much needed distraction last night."

A chill raced down Hermione's spine. "What exactly did I distract you from?"

"Do not play games with me," Severus huffed before sticking his wand into his cauldron. "I assume we know each other well enough to know my position in the Order."

Hermione's heart slowed. "In the Order?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

Hermione gulped. "Did, did the Order tell you to do anything last night?"

"You know I cannot answer that question."

"Humor me."

Severus growled. "I am growing weary of this exercise."

Hermione twisted her lips.

"State your purpose for being here so that you can leave," Severus replied.

"I came to take you home," Hermione answered. "But I strongly suspect we must make a trip to St. Mungo's first."

"What?" Severus barked.

Hermione took his hand. "I want you to listen to me, and I need you to remain calm while I speak."

Severus' muscles tightened.

"My name is Hermione Snape."

"Hermione Snape!" He pulled his away hand from her.

"Yes, I am Hermione Snape," she continued in a slow voice.

"I only know of one Hermione, and her last name is not Snape."

"I'm aware of her too."

"How?"

"I am her."

"What?"

"I am Hermione Snape, nee Granger," she repeated. "And I am your wife."

"Wife?" He shouted.

Hermione's voice was even, "Please listen to me."

"Listen to you?" he spat. "You have done nothing but lie to me since the minute you've barged into this room."

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath. "I understand you are confused, but you need to listen."

"No, I do not," Severus answered. "I need you to leave."

"No, you need me to take you to St. Mungo's."

"There is no need to take a healthy man to the hospital."

"You are not as well as you believe yourself to be," Hermione replied. "You have inhaled some type of fume which is distorting your memory."

"My sense of reality is intact, but yours," he burst out laughing. "You not only expect me to believe that we are wed, but that you are a member of the Golden Trio."

"Yes, yes I am."

"You cannot be Hermione Granger," Severus argued.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"For one, Ms. Granger is fifteen."

Hermione's heart stopped. "Fifteen?"

"Did I stutter?" Severus demanded. "She is fifteen."

"You, you don't remember at thing about our life together, do you?" Hermione asked.

"I remember you well enough," Severus loomed over her. "I remember you in bed next to me, providing some much needed distraction from my dunderheaded students and the stresses of my life."

Hermione's mind raced. Is Rose aware of her father's condition? Was this the reason she insisted on keeping me in Australia for such a long period of time? How long has this been going on?

What the hell is wrong with my husband?

Severus glided away from her. "I am still confused as to how you knew I would be here and how you managed to break through the wards."

Hermione approached him. "I am quite intelligent, and more than capable of breaking through a few wards."

"Where did you learn to break through wards?"

"Let's just say it was a skill I developed over time."

"Fair enough, but I am still unclear as to how you knew I would be here," he answered.

A smile crept across her face. She wrapped her arms around him. "I was able to deduce your whereabout through the process of elimination."

"Process of elimination?" Severus drawled.

"We planned on meeting sometime tonight," Hermione twirled a tendril of his hair around her finger. "You did not grace my doorstep, nor were you at the bookstores we frequent. I cast a few spells to determine if you were in a hotel room, but to no avail. My last resort was finding you here."

Severus broke free, only to back into a table. "You are not allowed to be here."

"Because of the students?"

"Amongst other reasons."

"Where is your sense of danger?"

"I have enough danger in my life without some delusional woman throwing herself at me."

"What danger are you in? Dumbledore doesn't so much as suspect I'm here, and other professors are asleep." Her voice was soft and low. "Why don't you set aside work for a few hours and come with me?"

"I am busy," he ground out. "Much too busy for you."

Hermione smirked. "Come with me."

"No," he growled. "You need to leave."

She stared at him.

"Now," he barked.

"Very well then," Hermione answered, unfazed by his demeanor. "The least you can do is walk me to the fireplace though."

"You are quite capable of walking there yourself."

"Perhaps, but it is rude not to show a guest out."

"You are a trespasser, not a guest."

"Fair enough."

He spun around, but she did not move.

"You may leave whenever it suits you," Severus answered.

"It will suit me to leave when you walk me to the fireplace," Hermione answered.

Severus scowled. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the fireplace. Before he could take a handful of floo powder, Hermione yanked her hand away from his. After flicking her wrist, she took his hand and squeezed it. "It has been a pleasant evening."

"So you say," he grumbled.

She grabbed the floo powder. Then she clasped his hand as tightly as possible.

"St. Mungo's."

Snape did not have time to react before he was pulled into the fireplace.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

He was better a better spy than this.

Many a woman had piqued his interest, but they had never proved distracting. Neither man nor woman had been able to capture him, at least not until now. How did she manage to do it? What was her goal? Was her name even Hermione?

No, it couldn't be Hermione. That name was too uncommon to be shared by both his student and this person. From here on out, she was to be referred to as "the woman."

What was it about the woman which made her so alluring? How could she, with one word, entice him to forsake decades worth of training? She knew how to whisper in his ear, how to excite him with a touch of her hand, and how to lower his guard until he was trapped in a hospital waiting room surrounded by sneezing and groaning patients.

How did she accomplish all this without casting a single spell?

"May I help you?"

"Yes," the woman grasped Severus' hand until he swore he heard one of his bones crack. "My husband inhaled some fumes from one of his potions, and now his sense of reality is distorted."

Severus glanced at the front door. It would not be difficult to flee his captor. Granted, if he fled he would have his back to her, a dangerous position indeed. She'd already proven herself able to overpower him. If provoked she could become violent, and make him regret ever gracing her bedroom.

"Do you know what he was brewing?"

"No," the woman admitted.

"Okay," the receptionist slid a clipboard in front of her. "Can you at least tell me what his symptoms are?"

"Physically, there's nothing wrong with him. He is not wheezing, and he is not feverish. Yet, he cannot remember a thing about our life together."

Severus steadied his breathing. Perhaps he wouldn't need to escape. If this receptionist heard the woman's nonsensical ramblings she would be a padded cell and he would leaving having learned a valuable lesson about crawling into the bed of women he did not recognize.

"What do you mean he cannot remember a thing about your life together?"

"He doesn't remember a thing about our marriage," the woman answered. "He believes that he is a bachelor living at Hogwarts."

Severus remained stoic.

"How long ago was he at Hogwarts?"

"Roughly twenty-five years ago."

The receptionist sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know if any potion fumes off the top of my head which would cause these symptoms, but he may have been experimenting with something…" the woman began.

"I highly doubt he inhaled a fume."

No I did not inhale a fume. Now force her to unhand me and call the aurors to arrest this woman so I can resume my life.

"How can you say that?"

The receptionist shook his head.

"Do you believe he was hit by a curse?"

"If he was hit by a curse then half of Wizarding Britain was struck as well."

"Excuse me?"

Severus' stomach sank. This receptionist was proving unhelpful…

"Over the course of the last three nights we've had over four hundred reported cases of amnesia," the receptionist began.

"Four hundred?" she answered in a weak voice.

The receptionist nodded. "People have been coming in here around eight o'clock in the evening complaining of forgetting the past twenty or so years of their lives. By dawn their memory has completely returned."

"My memory is quite well," Severus barked.

The receptionist turned to Severus.

"What exactly is the last thing you remember?" the woman asked.

Severus' body went cold. How can I tell them I was standing in her room for no apparent reason?

"Did the memory confuse you?" the receptionist asked.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows.

The receptionist looked at Hermione. "He isn't the first person who's come in with these symptoms."

"I am not exhibiting any," his next words were laced with venom. "symptoms. This woman is mentally unwell, and should be locked in the psychiatric ward for her own protection as well as for mine."

The woman glanced at him. Her expression pierced his soul. Instead of manic defiance, her face was that of a person who was watching a loved one slip away before her very eyes.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist answered. "But there's little we can do."

"Is there no treatment for him?" the woman demanded.

"At this point all we can do if give him a room for observation, but that's assuming we have one left," the receptionist answered.

"But it's doubtful that one is available."

"We've had so many cases these last three days that it's difficult to determine which rooms are available and which are not."

"And this isn't the first night you've received any amnesia victims."

"No."

"This has been going on for three days?"

"Yes."

"H-how have I not heard about this? If this is such an epidemic at the very least The Daily Prophet should have had a blurb on it."

The receptionist shrugged. "Apparently this issue doesn't warrant mention in The Daily Prophet."

"The bloody hell it doesn't!"

Severus startled.

"If there's an epidemic then the public should be informed. I," her face was rouge. "I should have been informed of this."

"I wish I could do more for you," the receptionist answered. "But the best we can do is observe him and hope his memory returns.

"No, I apologize for my outburst. None of this is your fault. You're only doing your job," she replied.

The receptionist gave her a small smile. "If you would like, I can see if there is an observation room available. Perhaps there is one left. The Healers can run some tests on your husband to make sure he didn't inhaled some type of fume, but there may be little else we can do."

"Any assistance is greatly appreciated," Hermione answered.

"Okay," the receptionist reached into a drawer and pulled out a form. "Now if you could just fill out this form."

"No!"

The woman jumped.

"Can you not see that you are encouraging this woman's delusion?"

The others in the waiting area turned to the Snapes.

"I do not know if you are aware of who I am…"

"Believe me, I know who you are," the receptionist replied. "You're Severus Snape, the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons."

He closed his mouth.

"I had you in Hogwarts," he shuddered. "More than once I sat in my dorm crying over one of your comments."

"Apparently you have forgotten my temperament," Severus argued. "If you remembered anything about me you would know that I would never date, much less marry, a woman such as her."

Tears filled her eyes.

"This woman is in desperate need of psychiatric services, and I refuse to leave until she is in a padded cell," Severus continued.

"I'll see what I can do about giving her a room in our psychiatric war then," he winked.

The woman exhaled as Severus smirked.

"You two just take a seat somewhere. I will be back shortly," the receptionist replied.

"Yes," she replied.

"Thank you," Severus grumbled.

Together, the couple strolled over to the padded chairs. She pushed Severus down on one, before sitting down herself. Not once did she release his hand.

"I hope you receive the help you need," Severus began.

"I could say the same to you," she answered.

"I am not in need of assistance," he argued.

She swallowed.

"You on the other hand," Severus continued. "You cling to the belief that we have some type of future together, when nothing could be further from the truth."

"Please stop talking."

"I will not."

"Just. Stop," she warned.

"No," Severus replied. "You and I need to be clear on some things…"

"No! You can't take him in here!"

All eyes turned to the front door.

"George, I'm warning you!"

"Listen to your mother!"

George shoved a blood stained Arthur inside. "Trust me Dad, you need to be here."

Severus felt the woman's hand trembling.

"No, I do not," Arthur answered.

"Listen to your father," Molly replied.

"Dad just hexed his own grandson," George cried. "Isn't that enough of a reason to take him here and get to the bottom of this?"

Molly yelled. "Not if it means we open ourselves up to a criminal investigation!"

Severus looked at the woman. She was as pale as death.

"If you check your father into here then they will see the scratches on him. If they record your father's injuries then the Malfoys will have all the medical proof they need to bring a lawsuit against us," Molly argued.

"Ginny won't allow Draco to sue us."

"How certain are you of that?"

George groaned.

"The Malfoys aren't like us. They, they're a brood of vipers just waiting for any reason to pounce on some unsuspecting victim," Molly argued.

"I must agree with your mother," Arthur began. "No Malfoy can be trusted."

"Well then I suppose we should stop trusting Ginny then."

"Stop insisting your sister is in love with Draco. All of us know she only has eyes for Harry."

George groaned again.

"If you check your father into this hospital then we will be ruined."

"How can we be any more ruined than we already are?" George exclaimed.

"We…" Molly paused. Her head turned to the woman. "You."

The woman was rigid. Her face was blank.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," George answered before dragging his father over to the front desk. "My father has been unwell for the last three nights…"

"What are you doing here?" Molly demanded.

"Please Molly," the woman whispered. "Please not now."

"I'll bet you're enjoying all this aren't you?" Molly began. "You must revel in seeing my family suffer."

"Do you honestly believe that I came all the way to the hospital in the dead of the night to watch George check your husband into St. Mungo's?" Hermione answered.

"No," Molly admitted. "But you do take joy in our disgrace."

"Molly, I understand that you are upset, but please don't take it out it out on me. Not tonight."

"I don't know what is going on with Arthur, but I know that the best experts are out of our reach thanks to your insistence that Ronald was sane when he kidnapped your daughter."

"He was sane."

"He was in desperate need of help, help which he has since received."

The woman bit her tongue.

"You refused to forgive him because you are a wench. Why can't you do the right thing for once in your life and drop these charges."

The woman's breathing was ragged.

"Drop those charges, learn to forgive, and start acting like an actual human being."

"Enough."

Molly grew quiet.

"You have said your piece," Severus growled. "Now leave her alone."

"Oh don't think I have nothing to say to you," Molly began.

"Molly," Severus replied in a low voice. "Do not say anything."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there are any other rooms," the receptionist began behind them.

"I refuse to be silenced..."

"Mrs. Weasley."

Molly shut her mouth.

"Leave us in peace before I make you regret having ever laid eyes upon us."

She huffed. "I have more important matters to attend to other than you anyway."

Molly stomped towards her son and her husband.

The woman turned to Severus. In a soft voice, she began, "Thank you."

"Do not confuse my kindness for acceptance of your behavior," Severus warned. "I simply do not enjoy watching a woman being cowed into submission."

"I know," the woman answered. "That's one of the things that attracted me to you."

"You genuinely mean that, don't you?"

"I do."

Severus relaxed his hand. He gazed into her eyes. There was affection there, yet no evidence of madness.

Who on earth was this woman?


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you for sticking with this! I really appreciate it!**

I hate everything about this place. I hate the aroma of the disinfectant potions, I hate the murmurings of the healers, and I hate the smiles plastered on the Mediwitches' faces.

Everything about this place is detestable.

Hermione stared at the empty cot before her. The white sheets were stark, as if they had just been removed from their package. The cot was manufactured to perfection, just like every other cot in the ward. On the wooden door there was a clipboard with all the medical information one would ever want to know about her husband. All that was missing from the room was Severus himself.

What is taking them so long? Why hasn't anyone told me what's become of my husband? Did they need to sedate him because he was being too big of a git? Is he frightened, or is he merely upset?

Does he still hate this place as much as I do?

Hermione slid onto the examination table. "I don't know why you insisted that I come here."

Severus frowned.

"I am perfectly healthy," Hermione continued, her eyes resting on the ink pot and quill across the room. "Or so I think I am."

"You have been complaining of discomfort for some time now."

"It's a minor inconvenience really. Whatever I have will pass," Hermione replied. "The only productive thing to come out of this appointment will be a discussion of how likely it is that I can give Violet a little sibling."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"While I believe Violet enjoys having us to herself, it would be nice for her to have the experience of having a sibling in the home with her while her brother and sister are off at Hogwarts," Hermione continued. "We should focus on that, and not on some ache I have."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Whatever happens, I assure you that Violet will thrive."

"I know she will," Hermione replied.

"She's a strong witch, just like her mother," Severus answered. "If she must, she can go without a younger sibling."

Hermione cracked a smile. "I'm certain she can."

The door burst open. "Hermione Snape?"

Severus backed away from his wife. Hermione sat up. "Hello Healer Branigan."

"Hello Mrs. Snape," the Healer shook her hand before turning to Severus. "Hello Mr. Snape."

"Hello."

Healer Branigan sat down on a medical stool. "I hope everything is going well."

"It is going as well as can be expected given the circumstances," Hermione answered.

"Yes," Healer Branigan reached over to a table and grabbed a clipboard. She skimmed the page before stating, "I heard that you were suffering from a little bit of pain in your pelvic area."

Hermione nodded. "I've been experiencing some non-menstrual related spotting as well."

Healer Branigan grabbed an ink pot and dipped a quill into it. "When did your symptoms begin?"

"The pain began about a week ago, and it's only intensified. As for the bleeding," Hermione swallowed. "I noticed it yesterday."

The Healer jotted down a few notes. "And you aren't menstruating?"

"No, I am not."

Healer Branigan tapped the feather against her chin. "Well then, let's try and see what's going on and get it resolved in a timely fashion."

A chill ran through Hermione's body. "Yes, let's."

Healer Branigan stood up and set her items on the table. Then she pulled out her wand, approached Hermione, and uttered an incantation.

"Okay," Healer Branigan began. "I'm not detecting a pregnancy."

"What about a miscarriage?" Hermione asked.

She whispered another spell. "No, there's no sign of a miscarriage."

Hermione released the breath she'd been holding.

The Healer cleared her throat. "Now, I only ask this in the interest of the medical knowledge, but you two have had a monogamous marriage, correct?"

"Of course we have," Severus growled.

"Yes," Hermione answered in a gentler voice. "We have remained faithful to each other."

"Okay," Healer Branigan pointed her wand over Hermione's womb. "I always ask in cases such as this to eliminate any possible conditions."

"I know," Hermione replied.

Severus muttered something under his breath, but Hermione didn't ask what had been said.

Healer Branigan whispered a few more spells. Each time, the wand turned red. She frowned.

"Is anything showing up?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," the Healer muttered.

Hermione's stomach sank.

"Before I continue, I must ask if you have a family history of cancer."

"My mother developed uterine cancer shortly after I was born."

"Do you know if she has Lynch Syndrome."

"She does, have it. Why do you ask?"

Healer Branigan whispered, "Are vteri."

The wand glowed blue.

"Mrs. Snape."

She startled.

"I apologize," a Mediwitch crept into the room.

"No, you're fine," Hermione replied. "H-how is my husband?"

"At the moment we're interviewing him to see what exactly he remembers and when his black outs began," the Mediwitch answered.

"What have you discovered?"

"From what we're gathering, he's woken up disoriented in your bedroom for the last two nights."

"Has he said anything else?"

"He's convinced that you are either a Death Eater or a test from Dumbledore to prove test his loyalty to the cause of the Light."

Hermione stifled a chuckle. Nobody but Severus would accuse me of being beautiful enough to seduce a double agent.

"So far, we haven't learned much else from him," the Mediwitch concluded.

"Is there any chance he could recover from this?"

"We don't know. Perhaps he will recover come daybreak as he has been, or perhaps his state is permanent. At this moment, we don't know."

"I see."

The Mediwitch wrung her hands. "In the meantime, would you like me to get you a drink, perhaps a tea or a gillywater?"

"No." Hermione waved her away. "At the moment I'm fine."

"Would you like a snack? We have crackers and cookies."

"I am not hungry."

"Would you like me to transfigure your bed so you can get a few hours of sleep?"

"I am not tired in the slightest."

"Well," The Mediwitch replied. "If you need anything, please let us know."

"I will," Hermione promised,

The Mediwitch scurried away. Hermione took a ragged breath and rubbed her face.

I promised myself years ago I wouldn't fall asleep in another hospital room. Tonight I have no intention of breaking that promise.

Hermione pried her eyes open. Although her vision was blurred, she could make out the voices from across the room.

"We were unable to perform the hysterectomy vaginally," a woman's voice began. "The tumor was in such a position that the only safe way to perform the surgery was to perform an abdominal hysterectomy."

"What does that mean?"

"Severus," Hermione rasped.

"It means that she will be in the hospital longer than anticipated. She will also have to wait another week or so before beginning treatment. Otherwise she runs the risks of developing an infection," the woman continued.

"I'm aware of the complications of the potions she will be taking," Severus answered.

"Then I don't need to explain them."

"No, you do not."

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

"There, there was another complication," the woman's voice was softer.

"Yes?" Severus drawled.

The Healer cleared her throat. "When we performed the wand scans, we detected a high level of dark magic. Now, most cancers in magical beings are accompanied by an uptick in dark magic, but your wife has elevated levels even for people with her condition."

"What are you saying?" Severus asked.

"Your wife…"

"Hermione," Severus snapped. "Her name is Hermione."

The woman coughed. "Excuse me, Hermione, was exposed to quite a bit of dark magic during the Second Wizarding War. From what I understand she endured torture for an extended period of time at one point."

"She did," Severus answered.

"Anytime someone uses dark magic, a residue remains within the victim. Normally it's negligible and the body can overcome it. If the body becomes out of whack so to speak, though, then the effects of the dark magic can flare up once more."

"Stop dancing around the issue and tell me: what are Hermione's chances of a full recovery."

"Unless we reduce the amount of dark magic in her body, any treatment will simply buy her a few more months."

Severus' voice cracked. "Months."

There was silence.

"Mr. Snape, I know…"

"No, you do not know. Do not insult my intelligence by pretending you have any idea as to what I am enduring."

"Severus?" Hermione croaked.

Her husband ran over to her side. "Hello, Love."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What, what's happening?"

"Mrs. Snape," the Healer began.

She groaned.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Good," the Healer replied. "The potions are working."

For the life of her she couldn't remember the Healer's next words. All she could meditated on was that she had another scar on her body, and that from the corner of her eye she could see the faint words "mudblood" on her arm.

"How did you get him to fall asleep?"

The Mediwitch adjusted the sheets over Severus' body. "While we interrogated your husband, we lit a candle charmed to make those around it drowsy. We are used to its effects, but your husband is not."

Hermione gave her a half smile. "That was quite clever."

"It's a standard tactic," the Mediwitch answered. "He is not the first patient who's refused to be put to bed, and he will not be the last."

"No, he will not be," Hermione replied.

"He should be asleep for the next few hours or so. If you would like we can get you a cot…"

"No."

"With all due respect Mrs. Snape, you appear exhausted."

"I am quite awake." The tone of her voice warned the Mediwitch not to continue any further.

"Okay," the Mediwitch replied. "If you need anything, feel free to call us."

I need to leave this place and never return.

"Mrs. Snape?"

"Yes, I heard you," Hermione replied. "I promise that if anything comes up, I will contact you immediately."

The Mediwitch scurried into the hallway.

"I'm dying."

It was said as such a statement of fact, in such a detached voice, that even Hermione was shocked it had come forth from her lips.

Severus pulled the blankets over her. Then he straightened out the sleeves of his nightshirt.

"I am going to die." Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin. "Within the next year…"

"Don't say another word," Severus warned.

"Love," Hermione removed a stray clump of hair from her head. "I understand what the Healers are saying. I know I am not progressing as they would like. I, I'm dying."

"No," Severus slid into bed beside her.

"It's time to start facing reality."

"I am facing reality. At the moment I have several promising leads into a potential cure for the dark magic flaring inside your body. If we can control that magic we have a fair chance of destroying the tumors."

"We," Hermione turned to him. "No, you need to prepare for what your life will be within the next few years."

"What do you wish your life to be within the next five years?" Severus asked.

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you."

"You won't be with me."

"Yes, I will. This potion will be created, and I will be by your side for the next century or so."

Hermione choked. "Severus, you have done the impossible on numerous occasions, and I am in awe of your intellectual capacities. Still, there are limitations to what you can accomplish."

"No," Severus argued. "We are going to fight this together. You, you will not give up on fighting."

"I won't give up if you make me this promise."

"I will promise you anything."

A tear came to Hermione's eye. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"If anything were ever to happen to me, if I perish before you," she took a ragged breath. "You need to remain open to happiness, even if that means moving on from me."

"Moving on?" Severus asked.

Hermione draped herself over him. "I know you, Severus. You will always be emotionally available for the children. No matter what happens, they will always know how they loved because of you. Other people are a different matter altogether."

"Most people are too tedious to warrant my attention," Severus answered. "I will never regret being more discerning than most."

"Trust me, I am happy you are so discerning. It makes the guest lists at dinner parties much shorter, which I tend to appreciate."

"Indeed it does."

"That being said, you deserve happiness," Hermione replied. "If I perish, and you find yourself falling in love again, know that you are not disgracing my memory. I want you to find joy in life, not spend your entire existence grieving over me."

"I won't fall in love again because there is only one woman I will ever love, and she is in this bed with me," Severus answered.

She exhaled.

"Hermione," Severus swallowed. "I may not have gone into this marriage with the most romantic of intentions, but you did prove to be the perfect wife for me. Nobody will ever be you, and for that reason alone, I am fine with remaining a hermit after you perish."

"Now Severus," Hermione grinned. "You said you would grant me my wish."

"I should have clarified," Severus answered. "I will grant you any wish within reason."

Hermione gave him a playful huff.

"Thus I propose a new deal."

"Oh?"

"I will find a way to be happy if you promise to fight for your life," Severus answered.

Hermione sniffed. "I will."

They sealed their agreement with a kiss.

Hermione watched Severus' chest fall and rise. It was as if the last few hours had never occurred. He was at peace.

When I was sick, he fought so hard for her health. Even now, he and Rose are slaving for hours in end for some cure to my condition. If there is one man worth fighting for, it's Severus. Still, how can I fight for someone who doesn't remember me, much less want me around?

She stepped closer to Severus and whispered in his ear. "I love you Severus. I will always love you. Somehow, we will get through this together. I swear my life on it."

Severus' lips twitched upwards


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Rose stretched out her legs and her arms. She pried open her eyes and moaned. Weren't the lights on when I went to sleep? Wasn't the television droning on about something?

"Oh good, you're finally awake," Muriel began.

"Finally?" Rose yawned.

"Yes," Muriel approached the sofa. "Your grandfather and I thought you were going to sleep the entire day away."

"I guess I did take a bit of a nap."

"That you did."

Rose's stomach sank. "Where is Mum?"

"She went home after you fell asleep," Muriel answered.

"Did Dad come in to check on me?"

"No, he hasn't stopped by yet."

"How long ago did I doze off?"

"It's been several hours."

"Several hours?"

"Yes, why?"

Rose shot up. "Oh shit."

Muriel shook her finger at Rose. "Watch your language."

Rose gulped. "Oh unicorn dung."

* * *

Severus groaned and rolled over. He buried his head into the pillow, yet sleep did not return.

"Did you have a nice rest?"

Severus moaned, pried open his eyes, and raised his head.

Before him, the walls were a stark white. The odor of sterilizing potions was almost strong enough to cause him to gag. From a few meters away, he could hear voices mumbling.

"Are you feeling well?" a familiar voice asked.

He turned his head. Upon seeing the woman to his right, his stomach churned.

Hermione lowered the parchment she'd been reading. Her eyes were fixed upon him, as if she was unsure of who he was at the moment.

Severus' throat dried.

"Who am I?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione Jean Snape nee Granger," Severus replied.

"How old am I?"

"You just turned fifty."

"When?"

"On September 19th."

"Who is my spouse?"

Severus bowed his head. "Me."

Hermione rushed over and embraced him. "Oh thank God, thank God it's you!"

"Indeed, I am here," Severus choked before pulling her into his arms.

"I didn't know if you'd remember me," Hermione cried. "The Healers thought you would recover, although even they weren't entirely confident of that. They didn't know what was going on. Nobody has been able to explain any of this to me."

"I'm here Love," Severus whispered. "I am here now."

Hermione pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I am that you remember me."

"I am relieved to remember you as well," he replied.

Hermione embraced him again. "I love you, Severus, I truly do."

"The feeling is quite mutual," he answered.

Hermione pulled away. Then the light in her eyes died. "How long have you had these nightly memory lapses?"

Severus gave her a blank stare.

She frowned. "Severus, how long have you had these symptoms?"

"Love," he began. "My episode has concluded. Perhaps it would be best to enjoy the present moment and ignore the past."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't your first episode, is it?"

Severus fidgeted.

"You had one the night we were supposed to travel to Brazil, didn't you?"

He twisted his bottom lip.

Her voice betrayed no emotion. "You lied to me."

"I did not intend to deceive you."

"What did you intend to do then if you were not attempting to deceive me?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"I did not want you to fear for my safety."

"Did you not think I would eventually discover that you were ill?"

"I did not know the origin of this memory loss or how frequently it would occur. For all I knew it would only occur one time," Severus argued. "I did not want to cause you any undue stress so I decided not to disclose it that first night."

"But you disclosed your condition to Rose," Hermione replied.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Rose."

"I did not disclose my condition to my daughter."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Hermione snapped. "When I found you three nights ago you were with Rose. Last night Rose was desperate to keep me in Australia as long as possible. Before you left I remembered you whispering something in my ear. You wanted her to distract me, didn't you?"

Severus' expression said it all.

"So not only did you lie to me, you also enticed my daughter to deceive me as well."

"It was meant as an act of love, not of deception."

"An act of love?" Hermione spat.

Severus wrung his hands.

"How could persuading my children to lie to my face be an act of love?"

"I have already explained that to you."

"You asked Rose to," Hermione shuddered. "H-how did Rose get her concussion?"

"Neville told me there was a legion of amnesiac aurors heading for the Slytherin Dungeon. She managed to talk most of them down, but a few of them were defiant. She was injured in the midst of the ensuing combat."

"So there was no potions accident?"

"No."

"And you're positive that you…"

"Gods no!" Severus exclaimed. "I do not know who injured her, but if I did I would hex that person into oblivion immediately. Even as an amnesiac I never threatened Rose, not that she wouldn't have been able to defend herself. She's the only person who was ever able to sneak up on me and stun me."

"When did she stun you?"

"During the first episode."

"So, even when you were at your surliest, Rose was able to overpower you?"

He couldn't suppress his grin. "Indeed, my daughter is powerful and cunning enough to cast a stunning spell when my back was turned."

Hermione gave him a half smile. "You've trained her well."

"We've trained her well," Severus answered.

Hermione exhaled. "Why didn't you just tell me what had happened? We would have worked through it together."

"I was terrified of you becoming overly stressed."

"I am not a china doll."

"I know," Severus replied. "Still, if this was only to happen once, and you became overly distraught about it…"

"I would have found a way to calm myself and solved the problem to prevent it from happening again," Hermione concluded.

Severus nodded. "Indeed you would have."

"I need to be your partner, Severus," Hermione replied. "I want to be your equal in everything."

"I know," Severus replied. "From the bottom of my heart I apologize for deceiving you. It was wrong of me to do so."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Apology accepted."

He relaxed.

"Now," Hermione strolled over to the chair and picked up her parchment. "I've been going over every memory spell I know and determining they're efficacy, duration, and strength."

She handed him a two meters long parchment. Severus hummed. "You have been quite busy."

"Well if anyone would know about memory altering spells, it would be me," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"Now," Hermione answered. "I only used charms on my parents because I was unaware of any potions which could cause amnesia. Still, a charm couldn't be this widespread."

"What is your suspicion then?"

"I suspect someone has created a potion which causes amnesia."

"Yet how could a potion affect some, but not others?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed. "I've been trying to work through that very problem with little success."

"A potion would need to be distributed somehow, yet how could anyone give it to so many people?"

"I wish I knew."

Severus set the parchment aside. "Perhaps you need a partner to help you in your endeavor."

"Perhaps I do." Hermione's eyes glistened. "I need an esteemed potions master to help me. Someone who knows the dark arts well would be of great use as well."

"Those would be useful skills at a time such as this."

"Is there anyone you'd suggest then?"

He replied. "Lucius Malfoy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Indeed, he could aid you."

"I had a much more qualified and much more handsome applicant in mind."

"Anthony Daniels?"

"No, he is not tall enough for my liking, and he doesn't wear enough black. I love a black-clad man."

Severus captured her lips. "When do we start?"


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I will completely freak out if someone knows where I got the names, Zach and Kendall from.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is** **deeply appreciated.**

A woman sobbed. "There was no body, Zach! They told me to give up."

"You told me you would never give up on me," Zach argued.

"I honestly thought you'd died in that boat crash," she emoted, "I honestly thought you were dead!"

"I honestly thought you were in a contract dispute which was only recently resolved," Rose muttered.

Muriel shushed her.

"If I had known you'd survived then I never would've slept with Ryan," she continued.

"But you did, Kendall!" Zach growled. "My body wasn't even cold before you landed in Ryan's bed."

Tears streamed down Kendall's cheeks. "I am so sorry."

"H-how could you betray me like this?" Zach barked.

Rose rolled her eyes. Did these actors know the meaning of the word "subtlety?"

"I don't know, it just, you know, happened."

Rose huffed. Why must I be subjected to this?

"No, I don't know how you just wound up pregnant!"

Rose glanced over at her grandmother. There were tears in the older woman's eyes.

The camera zoomed in on Kendall's face. "I, I was too distraught to use the pill. If I thought I could get pregnant I never would've slept with Ryan."

Rose's heart rate slowed.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what to say other than," the violins stopped for maximum effect. The camera shifted over to Zach. "If this baby isn't mine, I want a divorce."

The screen went black.

Rose's body ran cold.

"No!" Muriel shouted. "They can't be over, not like this!"

Rose's shuddered. Can one illegitimate child destroy a twenty-six year marriage? Is it ethical for me to continue questioning Mum and Dad when the answers may lead to the demise of their union?

"Next week on Stanley's Corner…"

"I refuse to raise a child that isn't mine!"

If I am a bastard, would Dad love me anyway, or will I only be a sign of his betrayal?

The fireplace erupted. Rose startled.

"Rose?"

She leapt up from the couch as Muriel turned off the television.

"Dad?"

"May I enter?"

Rose stepped back. "Yes, you may."

Severus materialized before them.

Muriel stood up and gave him a warm smile. "Hello Severus, it's lovely seeing you again."

"Likewise," Severus replied.

"Yes," Rose drawled. "You look quite well."

"Is there a reason he shouldn't look well?" Muriel asked.

"No," Rose replied, plastering a smile onto her face. "I only feared that I kept him awake for too long last night."

"If I were you I'd be more worried about your mother," Muriel answered. "You kept her up well into the night."

"I know," Rose sighed. "I was simply enjoying my time with her, perhaps too much."

"I can't fault you for wanting a little more time with your mum, especially after enduring a head injury." Muriel stretched. "Unfortunately, I need to call the doctor and schedule a check up."

"Do you feel ill?" Rose asked.

"I feel perfectly healthy," Muriel frowned. "Your grandfather on the other hand is long past due for his physical. He's putting off calling the doctor though, in large part because he doesn't want to hear the lectures on changing his diet."

"I see," Rose replied.

Muriel kissed Rose on the forehead. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"I will," Rose promised.

Muriel turned to Severus. "We're having dinner in a few hours, if you and Hermione would like to join us we'd be more than happy to have you."

"Do not worry about me," Severus replied. "I will not be here for long."

Rose gulped.

"If you change your mind, just let me know. We're having tilapia with my famous kale salad."

"As enticing as that sounds, I will have to decline your offer."

Muriel shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Muriel gave him a peck on the cheek before strolling off to the kitchen.

Rose stepped closer to Severus and muttered, "She's probably going onto some chatroom to discuss how horrid the writing was for today's Stanley's Corner. Then she will subject herself to another episode tomorrow."

"She still watches that vapid show?"

"Indeed she does, and because this is her house, I had to suffer through it as well."

"My sincerest apologies."

"There is no need to apologize," Rose backed away from him. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I tried to keep Mum occupied last night, but…"

"Do not apologize," Severus began. "I am the one who should be the one apologizing. It was wrong for me to ask you to help me deceive your mother."

Rose swallowed.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "It was wrong enough for me to deceive your mother outright, but it was even worse for me to involve you. For that, I deeply apologize."

Rose took a shaky breath. "Did she discover your condition?"

"She did."

"Does she know…"

Severus nodded. "I told her everything."

Rose grabbed the edge of her cape. "How did she react?"

Severus cracked a smile. "I am very fortunate that your mother is not one for holding grudges. After a long discussion we have reached an understanding."

Rose twirled her cape around her finger. "What kind of understanding?"

Severus gestured towards the couch. Rose bit her lower lip and walked over to it. Severus brushed off a stray clomp of ash from his cape before going over and sitting down beside her.

"Your mother and I have decided to find a cure for my ailment."

"How?"

"First we need to determine which populations it's affecting and what their members all have in common."

"Sounds reasonable," Rose noted. "How do you plan to go about obtaining your data?"

"First we need a list of names," Severus answered.

"I can help with that," Rose replied. "I did not get a clear look on every auror I came in contact with, but I know who I fought. I can give you their names."

"When you are recovered we can discuss it further in depth."

"No, we can discuss it now."

"I do not want you to injure yourself."

"I'll be fine, I promise," Rose tapped her finger against the couch. "I know one of the aurors I faced down was Beetlerog, another was Hestia Jones, the third was Camilla Baden…."

"Rose," Severus drawled.

She grew silent.

"When you are recovered we will take your memory of the event and put it into a penseive. That will be the best way to identify who exactly you saw. In the meantime, I refuse to put your recovery at risk by performing such a procedure on you," Severus replied.

"I suppose I cannot give you a memory of the event until my condition improves."

"No, you cannot."

Rose exhaled. "Fine, but the second I am well enough to teach, I will find a way to aid you in your endeavor."

"I would love nothing more than your assistance, assuming it does not interfere with your teaching duties," Severus replied.

"Do not worry," Rose answered. "If you could teach and spy I can teach my classes and find a cure for this disease. While I'm at it I will continue to research a cure for the dark magic overtaking Mum."

Severus frowned. "Do not overexert yourself."

"I won't."

"You should remain focused on your career, not on resolving every ailment known to Wizarding kind."

"I can perform the duties of my career much more effectively if I do not need to protect my students from amnesiac aurors."

"Fair enough."

A moment of silence fell between them.

"How will you compile the list of names?" Rose asked. "From what I understand there were several more aurors than the ones I combatted. Then there's the fact that some of the Weasleys were affected by this illness as well. Surely there were several other victims that I did not lay eyes upon; ones which perhaps didn't fight anyone. Then there's the fact that the Ministry is not discussing this issue. How will you get all of their names?"

Severus smirked. "Let's just say that this issue is about to become much more public."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

Severus reached into his pants pocket and handed her a parchment. Her lips curled up.

"I was wondering when he'd finally run."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated.**

Pinky raised, Percy sipped his coffee. Any day which began with a perfectly roasted French Vanilla promised to be an excellent day indeed.

He glanced down at his newspaper. Squib Births at Lowest Rate In Recorded History: New Ministry Water Initiatives to Thank.

A smile crept upon Percy's face. Great coffee and great news. What else could go right today?

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Michael?"

Michael tiptoed into the room. "There's something you need to see."

"It will have to wait until I finish my coffee."

"I think you need to see it now."

Percy took another sip of coffee before gesturing for Michael to come closer. The secretary went over and set the parchment in Percy's hands.

Percy frowned. "What is this?"

"The worst news possible," Michael replied.

Percy bit his tongue. So help him if this was a report about Aaron Cobb's blistered toe or Jordy Driver's bad hair day.

Fellow Citizens of Britain:

For the last three nights our country has been plagued by a terrible illness. Many of our citizens believe themselves to be in the middle of the Second Wizarding War, and have acted accordingly. The origin of their condition is unknown, but its devastating effects are immediately felt. Instead of restful nights, we are forced to watch our loved ones agonize over a war which has long since ended. This has led to a collective feeling of helplessness, which if left unchecked, could deteriorate into hopelessness.

I doubt any of this is news to you. Still, the press has been silent on this important issue. Reading The Daily Prophet, you would assume that the most pressing issue is the rising price of firewhiskey.

On the face of it, this failure to report such a massive issue is baffling. If there is a crisis, it only makes sense that our newspaper reports on it. Yet one must remember that The Daily Prophet is owned and operated by the Ministry. Thus it is not only the press which is silent on the issue, but the government is as well.

The Ministry's behavior is unacceptable. We cannot tolerate a government which takes such little interest in its own citizens. It is time that we made our voices heard. We need change in the Ministry, and we need it now.

That my fellow citizens is why I, Draco Malfoy, have decided to run for Minister of Magic.

At the moment, my two campaign promises are simple. First, I will assemble a team which will research and discover the cure for what is ailing our loved ones. We will restore their health so the Wizarding World can finally sleep peacefully in the knowledge that our families are safe. My second promise is to create a more transparent Ministry. I will allow our media outlets more freedom to report on the news we need to hear while passing laws demanding accuracy. Then I will help pass laws which are intended to decrease corruption and increase transparency. We will have a Ministry which is meant to serve the people, not one which only exists to be served.

Many may find it odd that a Malfoy is promising increased transparency. In order to prove how seriously I take these vows, I will discuss my time amongst the Death Eaters. As the history books record, I did take the Dark Mark, and I was selected to kill Albus Dumbledore. Although I have never murdered anyone, I will admit to casting hexes on muggleborns and supporting prejudicial laws against them. I deeply regret my actions during the Second Wizarding War, and will not patronize you with excuses.

After the war, I learned firsthand what it was like to be at the mercy of a frivolous Ministry investigation. T wenty-five years ago, I was investigated for the murder of Harry Potter. Despite there being little evidence against me, my house was raided on numerous occasions, I was interviewed several times, and lived under the constant threat of imprisonment. Had I been sent to Azkaban, I would have missed out on raising my oldest son, and would not know the happiness that I do today. We all know the result of the Ministry's investigation of me: Fenrir was given the time to launch several attacks on the Wizarding World. As a victim of corruption and a gross oversight, I understand the importance of having a transparent Ministry. That is one of the many reasons I promise all of you a more transparent Ministry.

In the coming months, I look forward to meeting all of you, hearing your concerns, and hopefully, gaining your trust. The road ahead of us is not easy, but I know together we can begin the long process of creating a Ministry which answers only to the people. Thank you for your attention, and regardless of your affiliation, remember to vote!

-Draco Malfoy

Percy slammed the document on his desk. "That bastard!"

Michael leapt and yelped.

"He…" the veins in Percy's neck were bulging, "he thinks he can just take this from me, doesn't he?"

Michael gulped.

"Okay," Percy took a deep breath. "There is nothing about which to worry. Perhaps only I am the only one who has seen this. Yes, it is tradition to send one's notice of a candidacy to his opponents. It's doubtful he could disseminate this quickly. My position as the next Minister should be quite safe."

"I'm pretty sure everyone has seen this" Michael replied.

Percy blinked.

Michael cleared his throat. "When I opened the window to let his owl inside, I saw a parliament of well over a hundred owls flying overhead, all with similar parchments."

"A hundred?"

Michael raised his hands, as if to shield himself.

"One hundred!"

"Yes, there were at least one hundred owls."

Percy's face was redder than his hair. "Draco is not going to ruin this for me. This is my time, not his."

"Mr. Weasley, perhaps a little competition is a good thing. It will make your victory all the more sweeter if you can defeat your brother in law."

"Don't you hear me?" Percy snapped. "I've worked my whole like for this. Everything I have done has been leading up to this moment. Nobody, especially not some ex-Death Eater prat, is going to ruin this for me. Nobody is going to destroy my dream."

"I'm sure Draco won't win," Michael squeaked.

"It does not change the fact that he is spoiling my moment."

Michael twisted his lips.

"My path to the Ministry was supposed to be clear. I'm so close I can almost touch it. This was supposed to be my moment of glory."

"It still could be…"

"Do you hear me?" Percy shouted. "This is my time! Nobody, I mean nobody, is going to ruin this for me."

Michael nodded, knowing Percy had just made a promise, not a threat.

* * *

"I cannot believe that tart!"

"Molly, don't talk about our daughter like that."

"Well, I think that's actually a compliment after all she's done," Molly shouted.

"Damnit she's still your daughter. Can't you show her an ounce of respect?" Arthur demanded.

"My daughter?" Molly huffed. "My daughter would never support her husband in destroying her brother's most cherished dream."

Arthur buried his head in his hands.

Molly punched the dining table. "Really, I don't know what we expected. If Fred were here he'd be so disappointed in her."

"That's enough!"

Molly leapt up.

"I will not have you insulting our daughter in the name of our dead son in my presence."

"I'm not insulting her," Molly argued. "I'm simply pointing out what a traitorous bitch she has become."

Arthur stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Molly called.

"To my office."

The door slammed behind him.

* * *

"I must say," Lucius chuckled. "Renting out every owl from the post office was a stroke of genius."

Draco smirked as an owl pecked at the window. "I thought so anyway."

"I'm impressed with you. Not many people would've found a way to prevent their words from being twisted by The Daily Prophet. Very well done," Lucius answered.

Draco let the owl in. "Thank you."

Lucius frowned, though the spark remained in his eyes. "Now, all you need to do is to find a way to go about keeping your promises."

"I have already started on that," Draco opened the window.

"Oh?"

Draco removed the parchment from the owl's leg. "One of the first things I did this morning was contact Uncle Severus asking for help on researching the cure."

"Have you heard back from him?" Lucius asked.

Draco put the parchment up to his face.

"Draco?"

Draco's smile widened. "Hermione just agreed to be our head researcher. If anyone can find the cure within a matter of months, it would be her and Uncle Severus."

Lucius grinned. "Excellent."


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! I truly appreciate it!**

I need a good speech and a good plan.

Percy wrote down a few sentences, only to pull out a tuft of hair. He crossed out what he'd written until the parchment ripped. Then he crumpled it and threw it into the wastebasket with his other ten failed attempts. After letting out a groan, he opened the drawer and pulled out another parchment.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"What now Michael?"

"Mr. Cuffe is here to see you."

Percy growled. "Send him on in."

Mr. Cuffe pushed Michael aside and locked eyes with Percy. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and unfurled it. "Can you explain this to me?"

"If I could explain it, I would," Percy replied.

Barnabas Cuffe stormed into the office. "Do you realize the sheer volume of letters I've received in response to this, this slanderous garbage?"

Percy's frown deepened.

"My newspaper looks like a joke," Barnabas seethed. "Before today, I could tell people that we refused to report on the epidemic because of the limited information. We could assure them that the Ministry was hard at work resolving the issue, so there was no need to panic. Now though, now that this has come out…"

Percy watched Barnabas throw the paper to the ground.

"This is going to ruin us."

"No, it won't."

Barnabas snorted.

"We are going to quell this scandal and regain the respect of your readers."

"What about Draco's campaign? He's already attacked the newspaper in his letter. How can we defend ourselves if he is elected Minister?"

"I'll admit that ignoring the rumors of Draco's possible candidacy was unwise." Percy sat up straighter. "I should not have harbored the delusion of running unopposed. Still, a little friendly competition may help me to refine my positions."

"Well you need to refine them quickly," Mr. Cuffe hissed. "Everyone from former Minister Shacklebolt to the youngest first year Hogwarts student is riding my arse demanding an explanation for why we didn't cover this story."

"Perhaps you could begin controlling the damage by interviewing Minister Scott," Percy suggested.

"He won't so much as grant me an audience," Barnabas replied. "He claims that this is an issue best left to his potential successor, aka you."

Percy hummed.

"Do you have any official statement you would like me to publish tonight?" Barnabas asked.

"If I did you would already have it."

"Do you plan on having an official statement within a few hours?"

"I can do better than that."

"You can?"

"Yes," Percy steepled his hands. "You can interview me. That way I can explain my positions fully and in a way the common wizard can grasp."

"That plan would work," Barnabas furrowed his eyebrow. "Except nobody believes a thing we say at the moment."

Percy huffed. "The Daily Prophet has seen far worse than a few accusations hurled by Draco bloody Malfoy. We will weather this storm and emerge stronger than ever."

"I wish I shared your optimism," Barnabas argued.

Percy replied, "Right now we need to focus on what we can do. Leave the long-term planning to me."

"Do you have a long term plan?" Barnabas demanded.

Percy's lips curled up. "I may be in the process of developing one."

Barnabas blinked.

"Listen," Percy's voice was low. "At the moment your only concerns should be conducting and publishing this interview. Allow me to develop a long-term strategy for defusing this situation."

"If I may sir," Barnabas cut in. "This situation won't be resolved in one day."

"Allow me to deal with it," Percy answered. "Right now, I would like to be interviewed."

"Okay," Barnabas took a deep breath. "Do you have a quill and some parchment?"

Percy scooted the clean parchment, the ink pot, and the quill towards him.

"Are we ready to begin?" Percy asked

Barnabas squeaked. "I believe we are."

"Good," Percy's expression softened. "Let us begin."

* * *

"For only five easy installments of nineteen ninety-nine, you can own the entire Shakatak discography."

Rose muted the television. There shows were insufferable enough without being interrupted by commercials every few minutes.

The fireplace erupted. Rose raised an eyebrow. Could Dad be coming back? I did not think he left anything behind. Still, he may have found some new information to share with me.

"Rose?"

She strolled over the the fireplace and peeked inside. "Violet?"

"Yes," she replied. "I, I don't have much time, but I do need to speak with you."

"Does Headmaster Longbottom know you are here?"

"He's the one who sent me."

Rose's stomach sank. She stepped back, allowing her sister to enter.

"What is so urgent?" Rose asked.

Violet dusted off her school robes. "On behalf of the Slytherin House, I must give you something."

"Yes," Rose drawled.

Violet she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a package.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"Last night the students had another early curfew." Violet engaged the object. "Since none of us was tired, we decided to occupy our time doing something productive."

"Such as?"

"We decided to make cards."

The cards were wrapped in an emerald bow. Rose took them and smiled. "Thank you Violet. This is quite touching."

"You are very welcome," Violet answered. "It's the least we could do after you defended us."

"It was my duty to protect you," Rose replied. "There is never any reason to thank me for performing my duty."

"You don't have to be so nonchalant about it," Violet answered. "We all know you did not act out of duty, but rather because you really like us."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I only like my Slytherins when they are not blowing up my cauldrons."

Violet laughed.

"Well, at the very least reading these cards will give me something to do when Grandma is not inflicting me with her horrendous choices in television shows," Rose replied.

"Oh yeah," there was a spark in Violet's eyes. "Did they ever find Zach on that deserted island?"

"Unfortunately yes," Rose replied.

"Kendall must be so happy about that."

"Yes, she was so happy that she slept with Ryan just as he was being rescued."

"What?" Violet exclaimed.

Rose shook her head.

"That-that can't be true."

"I wish I was joking, but alas, Kendall and Zach may be no more."

"But, but she knows how much Zach loved her. She never gave up on reuniting with him. Just, just why would she sleep with any man after being so in love with Zach?"

"Because the writers decreed it."

"Please tell me she isn't pregnant."

"Unfortunately she is with child."

"No," Violet panicked. "She knows how much having a biological child meant to Zach. She knows how desperately Zach wanted a family, and that he'd only found love with her. If she has another man's baby it will destroy Zach. He'd leave and never come back to her."

The image of her heartbroken father flashed in Rose's mind.

"The writers have to make this right, they just have to."

"If you only came here to discuss that insipid soap opera then please talk to Grandma. I refuse to dwell on it for one more second."

"No," Violet blushed. "I only wanted to see how you were doing and to give you those cards."

"From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for your concern," Rose's expression softened. "As you can see, I am quite well."

"Good," Violet embraced her. "I was so worried about you."

Rose returned the embrace. "I was worried for you as well."

"I am fine, as is everyone else," Violet released Rose. "We've been observing our curfew, and have not given your substitute any trouble."

"How do you like her?" Rose asked.

Violet shrugged. "I have not had her yet, but I hear she's adequate."

Rose chuckled. "I am happy to hear it."

"I have to go, but thank you again for protecting us. We truly hope your get well very soon," Violet answered.

Rose replied. "Tell everyone I said, 'thank you.'"

Violet kissed her on the cheek. Then she picked up the floo powder, shouted "Hogwarts," and disappeared into the fire.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"I assure you that the Ministry is keeping abreast of all the latest developments surrounding this epidemic."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

Hermione ran her finger along the front page of The Evening Prophet. She cleared her throat and continued reading. "Barnabas Cuffe askes, 'Mr. Weasley, the Ministry is being accused of gross negligence in not informing the public of this amnesia epidemic much sooner. Your political opponent is demanding increased transparency of the Ministry and widespread reform. How would you respond to your detractors?'"

"I was too busy covering my arse to care about a silly thing like aurors endangering innocent lives," Severus muttered.

Hermione snorted.

Severus scratched the arm of his recliner. "What pathetic excuse did Percy give for his oversight?"

"His answer is as follows," Hermione coughed. "First of all, I want to make it clear that the Ministry has always acted in the best interests of the people. Every action we took had only the best of intentions. When this epidemic began, we were unsure of what had occurred. When the patients recover their health in the morning, we feared creating a panic. After all, errant spells have been cast before, and magical illness have ways of resolving themselves. We remained silent not to ignore the plight of the people, but because we wanted to prevent an unnecessary scare."

"Was attacking Hogwarts not enough to cause a scare?" Severus spat.

"Apparently not," Hermione replied.

Severus huffed.

"The Ministry wanted to ascertain the cause of this amnesia so we could begin creating a cure which was to be administrated promptly. We had already contacted the best disease experts on the face of the planet, and were hard at work discovering the cause of the amnesia as well as a cure."

"You'd think we would've received some notification from the Ministry given the success of our lycanthropy cure."

"According to Percy Weasley, anyone who bears the name Snape must be wrong about everything; hence we were not worth contacting," Hermione replied.

"Now, Love that is quite uncharitable," Severus smirked. "I think our invitation was merely lost in the mail."

"Those owls are liable to lose letters every now and then."

"Indeed they are."

Hermione straightened the paper. "While I appreciate my opponent's call for transparency, I fear he may have created an unnecessary panic. Right now, we have no real solutions to offer, so discussing this epidemic only leads to unresolved anxiety. Rest assured though, we are hard at work on a cure."

"What tripe," Severus muttered.

Hermione skimmed the paper. "The rest of the article is him pandering to his supporters. A few times he goes on about the glories of the Ministry, and…"

"And?"

Hermione shook her head, "I wish my opponent, Draco Malfoy, the best of luck in his campaign. I hope he remembers how important family is. I know his wife and children will."

Severus scowled. "I'm sure Ginevra will appreciate reading that."

"I'd imagine that at this point she is so accustomed to her family's taunts that she won't react at all," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "Did Percy ever mention his role in the Ministry during the war?"

Hermione ran her finger along the front page. "Not that I can tell."

"Good," Severus answered. "Draco could exploit it if necessary."

"He could," Hermione replied. "Though I would appreciate it if someone ran a clean campaign."

"Do you honestly expect Percy to run a clean campaign?" He asked.

She sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"Draco needs to brace himself. The Weasleys are still part of the Order. While their political power has greatly diminished, they are not without connections."

Hermione nodded.

"It was wise for Draco to discuss his past preemptively, Percy won't rest until he uncovers some type of scandal and drags Draco through the mud. It is best to get as much out in the open as he can now instead of waiting for Percy to dig it up later."

"Very true."

"Still, Draco won't be alone. Lucius is just as devious and relentless as any campaign manager. I suspect that they will be able to overcome whatever scandal Percy attempts to create."

"Indeed they will." Hermione's lips curled up. "Also, Draco has the two best researchers in Britain resolving this amnesia crisis. That alone should give him more than a chance to fight Percy."

Severus gave her a grin. "Indeed he does."

Only the sound of the falling rain could be heard.

"You may hide amongst the bookshelves at any moment. There is no need to watch me deteriorate before your eyes," Severus began.

Hermione shook her head. "I told you, I need to get a full view of your transformation myself. I'm staying."

"You can view my memory of the transformation. There is no need to witness it first hand."

"No matter what we did, we couldn't obtain any memory of your last three transformations. I have every reason to suspect that we will not be able to obtain a memory of this transformation."

Severus clenched his jaw. "We can try putting my memories in the pensieve once more. Perhaps the image will not be as hazy this time."

"If we couldn't get a clear picture from your memories on our fourth try then what makes you think we'll get it on the fifth try?" Hermione asked.

Thunder resounded through the room.

"You need to leave," Severus answered in a low voice.

"I cannot leave, and you know it," Hermione argued.

"Yes, you can," Severus replied. "And you will."

Hermione dropped the paper onto the floor. "Why should I be forced to leave when staying would provide me with invaluable insight?"

"You are not observing some random patient: you are observing your husband."

"Which gives me all the more incentive to see what occurs for myself."

"The emotional stakes are too high."

"What emotional stakes?"

"To begin with, I treated you horrendously at St. Mungo's," Severus replied.

"You were not in your right mind," Hermione answered. "I hold none of it against you."

"Next time I may be even more derogatory towards you."

"I can handle it."

"No," Severus' voice was more forceful. "You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione answered.

The thunder rumbled.

"Please Hermione," Severus' voice was almost a whisper. "Don't give me a chance to hurt you again."

Hermione picked a piece of lint from her arm. Severus winced.

"It's fine," Hermione whispered. "My arm doesn't itch at all."

"I am more than pleased to hear it," Severus answered.

Ran spattered onto the window.

"Please Hermione, do not put your health at risk for me. Leave before I say or do something which hurts you," Severus pleaded.

Hermione stepped over to him. "I've told you several times over the years, you aren't getting rid of me very easily. If you wouldn't leave me when I was sick, then I won't walk out on you now."

"I suppose there's nothing I could say to dissuade you."

"No, there is not."

Severus scooped her into his arms. "And your arm is not itching?"

"It feels no different than usual."

"Has there been any increase in your magic?"

"It feels as it does every day. The dark magic levels don't seem to be spiking."

Severus kissed her cheek. "If you become too ill, please do not feel pressured to continue searching for a cure. If you must care for yourself…"

"You will be by my side whether you like it or not," Hermione interrupted.

"Will I still be beside you if I cannot remember your name?"

"You, you came back once. I have every confidence that somehow you will remember me again."

"Do not be such an optimist."

Hermione swallowed.

"We do not know if my condition could become permanent," Severus warned. "If one morning I awaken and cannot remember a thing about the last two decades, then please, seek out your own happiness. Finding a wizard who will love you should be no difficult task for you, not after the world realizes how amazing you truly are."

Hermione ran her finger along his chin. "I'm not going to stop fighting for you. Even if it takes my dying breath, I will ensure that at the very least you will remember your children."

Her captured her lips. "I love you."

She deepened the kiss. "I love you too."

The rain pounded against the window.

After a long moment, Hermione pulled away. "Now that we've settled that, we need to determine how to spend our evening."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we need to think of some way to kill time. We cannot very well spend all night sitting around and staring at each other."

"I suppose we cannot."

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Care for a game of Gobstones?"

"Gobstones?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What in Merlin's name inspired you to bring Gobstones?"

"I thought we could use the distraction, and I believed you would enjoy being defeated once more."

He purred, "I've won the last three games."

"But I won the four before that," she replied.

Severus released Hermione. "Get out the marbles."

Outside, the rain continued to batter the window.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione scooted the jade marbles towards her husband. Her eyelids were as heavy, and her muscles had long since lost their strength. Still, she managed to groan out, "One more game."

Severus flicked two crimson marbles in her direction. "No."

She sat up straighter.

"We need to sleep," he continued.

Hermione yawned. "We can't go to sleep, not until we understand exactly what is going on with you."

He moaned, "Perhaps that is a mystery best resolved in the morning."

She tried to blink, but her eyes remained closed. "No, we need to understand what's happening now."

"Right now, I do not foresee anything productive coming out of observing me further."

"No, no I need to continue observing you. We need to stay awake in case something happens."

Severus stood up. "If you want to observe me then you will have to go into the bedroom. I am retiring for the night"

Hermione hummed.

"Are you going to join me?"

She slumped over, as if she were a discarded doll.

He scooped her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "We will have a better idea of what ails me in the morning."

Her breathing slowed.

"Hermione?"

"I'm here, I'm listening. We just need one more game, one more…" Her body relaxed.

He plodded towards their bedroom. Not since Violet was a screeching baby had Severus felt this worn. One would think that with an empty nest would come more restful nights, but of course his health would interfere with that sleep-filled fantasy.

"Do you want a kneazle-cat hybrid?"

He stopped. "Excuse me?"

Hermione muttered, "I want a kneazle-cat hybrid."

"Why would you make such a request?"

"They're so furry and so soft. They make excellent companions."

Severus resumed trading towards the bedroom. "So they do."

"I would buy one at this moment, but my husband hates pets," Hermione muttered. "He's a git that way."

Severus chuckled as he placed her on the bed. "I suppose your husband is a bit of a greasy git."

"No, not all of the time," she mumbled. "Sometimes he's sweet."

"Be careful Mrs. Snape," he whispered. "If he ever heard you making such statements about him, he would need to silence you forever."

"How?"

"His techniques are too numerous to list."

Hermione startled. "What, what did you say?"

Severus flashed her a smile. "It would be wise for you to put on a night gown."

"No," she argued. "You could have an episode and I need to be there when you do. We need to know what is wrong with you."

"Love, if nothing has happened by two in the morning then I may be in the clear tonight."

"How could you be well tonight, but not last night?"

Severus undressed himself. "That is a mystery best left for the morning."

"Perhaps," Hermione trudged to her closet and pulled out her black, satin nightgown. After stripping herself of her garments, she put it on.

"You look beautiful," Severus whispered.

Hermione stepped towards him. "Thank you."

He exhaled as she began to button up his nightshirt.

"You, are quite attractive yourself," Hermione replied as she finished her task.

"You need to get some rest, lest your eyesight deteriorates any further," Severus teased before taking her hand.

Hermione squeezed his hand before allowing him to lead her to their bed.

* * *

Ginevra shut the blinds before turning to Draco. "I almost forgot what it was like to have a quiet night."

Draco threw the blankets over his body. "I would not count on too many of them. Whatever was afflicting the aurors will reemerge at some point."

"I know it will," Ginevra mused before crawling into bed beside him. "I just hope we can get a few nights sleep before they return."

"A little sleep would be nice."

"Yes, it would be."

Draco ran a finger along her jaw. "Are you sure you're fine with me running for office?"

"Why would I not be?" Ginevra asked. "I was the one who encouraged you to do so."

"I know," Draco replied. "Now that it's becoming a reality though, I wanted to make sure you didn't have any second thoughts."

"If this is about the article," she sat up straighter. "Percy is going to make snide comments about me throughout this campaign. Knowing him, he will paint me as an easily manipulated woman who turned her back on her family because he husband has cowed her into doing so."

Draco smirked. "Anyone who knows you would know how little control I have over your actions."

Ginevra brushed his lips with hers. "Exactly."

"Besides," Draco laughed. "If we want to play the who manipulated who game, then Father should have his say. According to him, you were the one who manipulated me into marriage."

"He has said that, hasn't he?" Ginevra purred.

"Yes, he has," Draco replied. "When we first began dating he accused you of spiking my drinks with Amortentia."

"What was your response to him?"

"I promised Father than I would call Uncle Severus and tell him to make me a love potion antidote. If it worked then I would obviously fall out of love with you, but if my emotions towards you did not change then my feelings of hatred would be directed towards him."

"Clearly you never took it."

"No, after that threat Father never broached the subject again."

Ginevra rubbed his back. "I love you Draco."

"And I you," Draco replied.

"For the record," Ginevra whispered. "I would much rather be the wife of the Minister of Magic than the sister of one."

"I am thrilled to hear it," Draco replied before capturing her lips again.

* * *

The first sensation which entered Hermione's consciousness was that of a warm body pressed against her chest. She felt a toe caressing her leg, and muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Love."

Hermione opened her eyes. Tears came to her eyes. "Good Morning, Severus."

He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It is a little past nine," he answered.

Her eyes flew open. "If it's nine, then does that mean…"

"No," Severus answered. "I did not develop an episode."

Hermione lowered her head. "If you did not experience an episode tonight, then what does that mean?"

"It means," Severus kissed her lips. "We are not getting a kneazle-cat hybrid."

"Kneazle-cat hybrid," Hermione blushed. "I thought that was a dream."

"You were sleep talking," Severus answered.

"I didn't know I talked in my sleep."

"When you are in a deep sleep you do not speak, but sometimes when you are extremely fatigued, you will speak a little."

Her face was redder. "I apologize."

"There is no need to apologize," Severus ran his fingers through her hair. "You can say the most sensual things when you are in that state."

"What kinds of things?" Hermione asked.

"Oh if I recalled what kinds of fantasies you have relayed to me while in that state, I believe you would die of embarrassment," Severus purred.

Hermione's eyes glistened. "In other words, if I want to get any information out of you, I'll need to coax it from you."

"Perhaps," Severus replied.

Hermione crashed her lips into his, determined to revel in the moment as long as it lasted.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

To All Hogwarts Staff:

In response to recent events, a research team has been assembled to determine the cause of what ails our fellow wizards. The members of said team have requested that we share our memories of the two hours leading up to the appearance of the amnesiacs. They hope that by viewing these memories they can determine what, if anything, these victims have in common. I have every confidence that they will discover a cure, but they will need our help to do it.

If you would like to donate your memories, please come to Headmaster Longbottom's office by 9:00 PM on Wednesday, October 27. The only memories which will be taken are those surrounding the appearance of the aurors. All memories will remain confidential. No memory which could cause any physical, psychological, or emotional harm to you or others will be taken. You may volunteer to share your memories for all of the nights, or only one of the nights. All participation is voluntary, and there will be no penalty will be leveled against those who opt not to share their memories.

Thank you again for all the work you have done to ensure the safety of our Hogwarts students. Without you, our school would be nothing but rubble. Let us all hope that the worst is behind us, and that we can return our focus to academics.

-Headmaster Longbottom

Hermione rolled out a meter long parchment over the kitchen table. She stuck a quill into a nearby ink pot. "Let's start with what we know."

"Fine," Severus replied.

"As far as we know, you did not have an episode last night," Hermione began.

"Or so we believe," Severus answered.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean 'or so we believe?'"

Severus scooted his chair closer to the edge of the table. "There are no gaps in my memory of last night."

"At least none that you are aware of."

"Fair enough, but in incident could have occurred last night while we were both asleep. We need to leave open the possibility that I lost my memory and fell back asleep."

"True, but there is evidence that you did retain your memory." Hermione tapped the table. "According to Draco, nobody attacked his mansion last night either."

"Did Neville report any attacks?" Severus asked.

Hermione muttered, "No."

Severus gave her a half grin. "Then I suppose there is no reason to believe that I had an episode."

"Exactly."

Severus relaxed.

"There was something different about last night," Hermione concluded. "Somehow the conditions were not right for triggering an attack."

"Indeed," Severus answered.

Hermione picked up the quill. "Let's go ahead and get an overview of the last few nights. That way we can more easily determine how they differed."

"Sounds reasonable," Severus answered.

"I'm going to compare last night to two nights ago," Hermione answered. "Where were you when you blacked out?"

"At home."

"Which room were you in?"

"I do not know," Severus twisted his lips. "I believe I was in the bedroom when my episodes began."

"Bedroom," Hermione hummed as she wrote it down. "What were you doing?"

"Various things."

"Various things?"

"Yes, each night I was doing something different."

"I see," Hermione replied. "Let's stick to two nights ago: what were you doing before the episode began?"

"I went home to obtain a few ingredients for some potions I knew Rose was in the process of creating," Severus paused. "I do not believe that I ever reached the basement."

Hermione set the quill down on the parchment. "That helps us very little. It's highly doubtful that everyone was in the process of obtaining a potions ingredient, nor was anyone else in our room."

"There's also the fact that you went into that same bedroom on the same nights, yet your memory is unaffected," Severus noted.

"Indeed," Hermione set the quill into the ink pot.

"Perhaps I am a poor example of an amnesiac," Severus began.

"No, you're perfect," Hermione argued. "You're easy to interview, and I have seen one of your episodes first hand."

"Perhaps, but I am too small a sample size from which to create a working theory. It may be wise to wait until Draco gives us the memories he has promised to obtain and Neville can garner more information from his staff before drawing any conclusions."

"I would like some type of working theory though, if only to determine what kinds of things I should be looking for," Hermione answered.

"Fair enough," Severus admitted.

Hermione scratched the table. "Perhaps we're going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right now we're looking at the actions of the individuals affected by this condition, but we aren't looking at the conditions of night itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night," she picked up the quill. "It was rainy."

"It was."

"Rainy," Hermione muttered as she wrote the sentence: last night was rainy onto the parchment.

"It was clear two nights ago though," Severus offered.

"You're positive of that?"

"I am."

Hermione wrote down, "Two nights ago it was clear."

"Was the weather clear the night you were to leave for Brazil?"

"I believe it was."

"I know it was cloudy three nights ago since we were in the pool together, but I also remember the moonlight coming in from the windows. I was going to ask if you wanted to go back outside, but it was clear that you were not yourself."

"Indeed I was not," Severus replied.

Hermione crossed out two nights, and wrote, all amnesiac nights.

"There was a full moon three nights ago as well," Severus noted.

"What is the phase of the moon right now?" Hermione asked.

"It," Severus' eyes grew. "It is a waxing gibbous."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Of course I am. Yesterday I removed two potions I had left to sit out in the full moonlight."

"So, we know that the three nights people had amnesia were clear with a full moon. If anyone understands the power of the moon it would be us."

"The moonlight must be interacting with some other environmental factor which triggers these episodes," Severus concluded.

Hermione snapped her fingers. "That's my theory anyway."

She wrote, The nights were clear with moonlight. Then she circled it.

"Where does that leave us then?" Severus asked.

"Well," Hermione hummed. "It means we need to figure out why exactly the moonlight is bringing on this illness."

"My first theory is a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yes, a potion could be disseminated widely," Severus tapped the table. "Yet if it's a potion then I am unclear as to how it affects me yet you are unaffected."

She wrote, Potion is widespread, perhaps too much so.

"I am also unclear as to what kind of potion could create these effects."

"Perhaps it's a new potion which interacts poorly with the moonlight."

Severus scoffed. "I would never ingest a new potion without understanding its effects completely."

"True," Hermione answered. "You would not."

Severus exhaled. "Still, it cannot be ruled out."

She underlined the word potion and wrote, maybe?

"A curse could lead to devastating effects, and there are memory altering charms," Severus proposed. "Yet I am uncertain as to how someone could get close enough to me to cast it."

"I doubt anyone could. Besides, they'd have to cast it over a wide range of people, many of whom live kilometers apart," Hermione replied.

"One person could not affect this many people."

"No, they could not."

"Still," Severus drawled. "If this was some type of organization doing this…yet what would be their goal? How were their victims chosen? Why would anyone want an entire populace to develop nightly memory loss?"

"I have no idea," Hermione replied. "Yet why would anyone administer a potion whose effects could prove so detrimental?"

"How could it be administered to anyone without their knowledge?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed. "I have no idea."

"Still," Severus noted. "We know that the amnesia is brought about by clear, full moon nights. That's more than what we knew yesterday."

Hermione grinned. "Indeed it is."


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Happy Halloween for all those who celebrate it! May it be filled with treats, and hopefully you can get in a few tricks.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Why couldn't anyone understand that he was acting in their best interests?

Percy ripped open the seal and unfurled the letter. He skimmed over the parchment, his muscles growing more tense with every curse word. With a snarl he thrust the letter into the trash bin. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. The letter, along with the other fifty or so parchments, disappeared.

Percy paced the floor. Why can't these people understand that covering up this crisis was the best course of action? What would they have me do, cause an unnecessary panic? How is it that one letter from Draco Bloody Malfoy can rile people up to the point where they no longer see their own gracious government as benevolent?

Two owls pecked at the window. Percy stomped over to them. Judging from the smudges on the seals, these letters were written in haste. From the distance he could see five other owls. An hour from now the trash bin may need to be emptied again.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Percy spun around.

Michael gulped. "There's someone here to see you."

"I told you not to let in anyone without an appointment."

"Not even your own father?"

The secretary stepped aside, allowing Arthur to enter the room.

"Father, uh yes," Percy shooed the seven owls away. Six of them hooted while the seventh glared at him before flying away in silence.

Michael snuck out of the office and shut the door behind him.

"I wasn't quite expecting to see you here," Percy began.

"I debated on coming here, but there are some things I didn't feel comfortable telling you over the floo," Arthur folded his hands. "I hope you aren't too busy."

Percy gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "I wasn't preoccupied at all. I was just shifting through my mail."

Arthur sat down. "It doesn't look like you've gotten too many letters."

"Let's just say that hasn't been the case for most of the day," Percy answered.

"I see."

"I'd imagine you did not come here to discuss my mail, though."

"No, I did not."

"Then what do you ned?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "First and foremost, I wanted you to know that I did not have an episode last night."

Percy's expression softened. "That is wonderful to hear."

Arthur grinned. "It's wonderful to be able to say that."

There was a spark in Percy's eyes. "This will be wonderful to report to the populace. If these episodes cease, then it will make Draco appear prematurely alarmist. Wizards will finally understand why I behaved as I did."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You cannot be serious about using my lack of an episode as a political talking point."

"I need to report this," Percy replied. "Draco played his hand too soon. If there is no amnesia then his whole platform of exposing the Ministry coverup falls apart. It appears as if the Ministry was wise in holding off on acting, thus justifying my behavior."

"People were injured during those episodes," Arthur snapped. "We're lucky nobody lost their life."

"Nobody died, and the amnesia is over for now. That is all the people should be concerned with."

"Damnit Percy this is my life you're playing with!"

Percy closed his mouth.

"During one of my episodes I attacked my own grandson because I believed him to be his father. I could have seriously injured a member of my own family," Arthur answered. "How could I have lived with myself if I hurt Scorpius?"

"You did not seriously injure him though…"

"It doesn't change the fact that I still attacked him."

Percy frowned.

"What on earth is the Ministry doing to prevent these episodes from occurring again?" Arthur asked.

Percy shifted his eyes to his Newton's cradle.

Arthur raised his voice. "Is anything being done about this?"

Percy cleared his throat. "There is a research project in the works…"

"Then can I be a part of it?" Arthur asked.

Percy swallowed.

"Please Percy, please tell me how I can help resolve this crisis. Let me participate in a study which will resolve this issue."

"Does Mother know you want to participate in a study?"

"No."

"No?"

Arthur slumped in his chair. "I only speak to her when necessary."

"You didn't find it necessary to share this plan with her?" Percy asked

"It," Arthur swallowed. "My relationship with your mum is complicated."

Percy's voice was low, "Are you considering a separation again?"

"I don't know." His voice grew stronger. "But that is none of your concern. Right now we need to focus on getting me involved in some type of study which will end this illness once and for all."

Percy took a deep breath. "Offering yourself up as a test subject will not erase Scorpius' memories of you attacking him, nor will it resolve your martial problems with Mum."

"I need to do something," Arthur answered in a quiet voice. "Surely you understand that."

"I do," Percy replied. "Still, you are putting me in a difficult position. How can I allow my father to offer himself up as a test subject, even if he is pleading with me to do so?"

"You can remember that this will benefit not only our family, but the Wizarding World as well," Arthur answered.

Percy lowered his head.

"Please," Arthur pleaded. "Please tell me who I can contact who is working on this problem."

"Very well then," Percy reached into his desk drawer. "I can give you the name of a few doctors who are on tap to work on this epidemic."

"Have they started work yet?" Arthur asked.

Percy froze.

Arthur buried his face in his hands.

"Relax Father," Percy replied. "The Ministry is hard at work resolving this crisis."

Arthur sighed. "For our sakes I sincerely hope so."

* * *

Draco rapped on the door. Nobody answered. After a few moments he pressed his ear against the door. He could hear the rustling of papers.

He knocked again.

"I'm coming," a man shouted.

Draco backed away from the door. The man opened it and gave him a small grin. "Hello, Uncle Draco."

"Hello Victor," Draco answered. "How have you been?"

"I have been well," Victor stepped out of the threshold.

"Good," Draco walked inside. "I am happy to hear it."

"Can I get you anything? A coffee or a tea perhaps?" Victor offered. "I have a muggle machine which is capable of making them both."

"No," Draco waved his hand. The door shut behind him. "I actually came to ask something of you."

"What would that be?" Victor asked.

Draco's eyes glistened. "How would you like to work as a member of my campaign staff?"

Victor's eyes grew. "I am not sure. It would be an honor to work for you, but I have little experience in politics."

"You wouldn't necessarily need to work in the field of politics in order to be of assistance," Draco answered.

"If I'm not working in politics then what do you have in mind then?"

"I was hoping you could write the rough drafts of statements I plan to give."

"Haven't you been writing your own letters?"

"At the moment, yes," Draco replied. "Still, they could use some polishing, something a good lawyer could provide."

Victor twisted his lips.

"I've heard your opening and closing arguments in court. You are a persuasive writer. Between you and my father, I could have a potent writing team."

"I always have enjoyed writing."

"You are excellent at it."

"Still, I am a defense attorney, not a speech writer."

"I am certain you can expand your skill set very easily."

"True," Victor answered.

"I won't lie," Draco began. "Being on my campaign staff is a risky venture. You will more than likely need to quit your job in order to give this your full attention. Also if we lose you could wind up on Percy's bad side, which could impact your career prospects. Still, I believe the risk is worth the potential benefits."

Victor stood up straighter. "I remember how terrified Mum was when Dad disappeared that first night, and how distraught she was when she called me from the hospital. The Ministry has proven that it will do nothing to protect her from ever experiencing those emotions again. I feel obligated to help her somehow."

"You would be doing her a great service," Draco answered. "Especially since she is one of the researchers I've hired to look into finding a cure."

"I wondered if you had hired her."

"Indeed I did."

Victor shuffled his feet.

Draco locked eyes with him. "If you agree to be my speech writer you will be working closely with Carina."

Victor paled.

Draco smirked. "I would say that is an outstanding reason to enjoy my campaign."

"I uh,"

"Don't pretend you aren't interested in her."

Victor bowed his head.

"You're a total Gryffindor, just like your mother. Every emotion you have is exposed for the world to see," Draco put a hand on Victor's shoulder. "I see the way you look at my daughter when you think nobody else is around. You are quite taken with her"

Victor bit his lower lip.

"Don't fret. She could do worse than you," Draco answered.

Victor made eye contact with him. "So you would approve?"

"I will approve of you more if you ever get up the courage to ask her out to dinner," Draco replied.

"Sure, uh, I can do that," Victor answered.

Draco extended his hand. "Do I have a new speech writer?"

Victor took it and shook his hand. "You most certainly do."

Draco beamed.

Everything was coming together beautifully.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thank you for sticking with me! It means a lot!**

There has to be some way to help Dad.

"Zach, I know you'll grow to love this baby if it's yours."

Rose suppressed a groan.

"Damnit Kendall, I didn't want a baby. I never wanted my own baby, and I sure as hell don't want anyone else's."

Muriel sobbed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Rose scowled.

How does Grandma endure this inane show?

"I know you didn't want children, but this baby is a miracle. I know you're going to love it."

"Assuming that it's even mine."

Rose pinched the edge of her blanket and allowed her mind to wander to her dad's latest predicament, and how she could best help him.

When Dad says I am healthy, I will hand over my memories to him. Yet by the time I am able to do so he may have already determined the cause of his ailment, if not found a cure. Even if he hasn't found a cure by the time I am well, I was one of the last to come into contact with the aurors. It's doubtful I saw anything significantly different than anyone else did.

"I know we can get through this."

"There's nothing to get through. If you aren't pregnant with my baby then I am filing for divorce."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. Dad will have the memories of my colleagues as well as the Malfoys, but he may have difficulty in obtaining them from anyone else. I wonder if I could help with that somehow.

"You didn't just sleep with anyone, you slept with the one person I hate above all. How could you do that to me?"

Rose's eyes grew. There is someone I could interview about his episodes-someone Dad would never contact.

"Next week on Stanley's Corner…"

"I want you to perform a DNA test on my baby."

Rose's body numbed. How would Dad react to my reaching out to him? Would he consider it a betrayal, or would he see it as the attempt to help that it is intended to be? What if the amnesiac in question doesn't respond to me, or spends most of our meeting criticizing Mum?

"Can you live without her Zach?"

Am I meeting with this person for the right reasons? If I contact him, would my motives be purely academic, or would this be more about resolving some of my other recent questions? Should I trust that Dad can gather enough data, or is this interview vital for helping Dad understand the cause of his illness?

"I will always love Kendall, but I don't know if I can be in love with her."

Rose raised her chin. I cannot just sit on a couch and hope everything resolves itself. When I was kidnapped, Dad fought a pack of lycanthropes to rescue me. I need to return the favor, if only in a small way.

"Damn you Zach," Muriel muttered.

Click.

Rose turned to her grandmother.

Muriel blew her nose. "I apologize Rose. I shouldn't get this emotional over a stupid soap opera, but if you saw how these two began and how many obstacles they overcame, well, you would understand why I'm so invested in them."

"No, I somewhat understand. After all, who doesn't enjoy a good love story?"

"Indeed."

Rose stood up. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Sure," Muriel answered.

"Good," Rose replied, knowing full well what needed to be done.

* * *

To All Citizens of Great Britain:

I would like to extend my sincerest appreciation for your support. Thanks to our calls for action, the Ministry has finally addressed the issue of this amnesia epidemic. Despite my esteemed opponent conceding that a problem exists, however, there has been no clear solution offered. At the time of this letter, there has been no proposed widespread research project, no calls for test subjects, and no hint as to a timeline of resolving this crisis. This is unacceptable.

Many may argue that action is unwarranted at the moment. Last night there were no reported cases of nocturnal amnesia, so it would seem as if the crisis has been resolved. This could prove to be an illusion. All of us understand the dynamics behind long-lasting curses and potions which only manifest themselves under certain conditions. Until we understand the cause of this amnesia, we cannot afford inaction.

Since the Ministry has shown little interest in putting together a research project, I am calling for amnesia victims and those who have witnessed their loved ones suffering from a bout of amnesia to send in their memories of the few hours before the episode to my team of researchers. The memories will be used solely for the purpose of determining a cause of this illness. Any memories which could physically, mentally, or emotionally harm someone will not be used. Full confidentiality is assured.

I hope you will consider aiding me in any way possible. Together we will strive towards a cure for this disease.

-Draco Malfoy

"What do you think, Dad?" Victor asked.

Severus nodded. "That is quite eloquent and precise. Very nicely done."

Victor beamed.

* * *

Arthur's hands trembled as he held up the letter. A tear stained the parchment. For so long he had dreamed of this moment. Even as he reread the letter he wasn't sure if it was real...

"Arthur?"

He glanced at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Who was the owl from?"

"Nobody you should be concerned with, Molly."

"Why would you say that? If we're married then what concerns you should automatically concern me."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. "Believe me when I say the contents of this letter are none of your concern."

Molly furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't, don't tell me it's Draco's latest dribble."

Arthur bit his tongue.

"It's treasonous to help him. Simply treasonous! I, I cannot believe you'd even read his awful letters…"

"Damnit let me conduct my own affairs!"

She gasped. "You, you really are considering helping that fiend!"

"Do not call the father of my grandchildren a fiend," he retorted.

"I'll call him whatever I bloody well want to."

"If you must call him names, then do so out of my presence."

"Fine," Molly snorted. "I'm off to bed. Join me when you can."

"I might," Arthur answered.

"You might?" Molly snapped.

"I, I'm not feeling well," Arthur answered. "I may sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight."

"How is sleeping in a guest bedroom going to make you feel better?"

"It will assure me that you don't catch whatever bug I've picked up."

"You can't be that sick!"

"Well I am!"

"Fine! Whatever! Good night!"

She stormed down the hallway.

Arthur took a shaky breath before rereading the letter. Then he pulled out some stationary. He thrust his quill into the ink pot before writing:

Dearest Rose,

I would love nothing more than to have lunch with you. Would Sunday at noon work?

Best,

Arthur

He folded the letter and sealed it. As he tied it to the owl he said a little prayer that perhaps he could begin to find healing.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Am I committing treason?

Rose reread Arthur's letter. On the surface his words are innocuous. There is no obvious reason for me not to speak with him. Researchers interview human subjects all the time. There is nothing out of the ordinary about accepting this invitation and going to meet with him.

Except he is not just a test subject. He is a Weasley who at one point believed me to be his granddaughter.

Rose folded the letter and placed it under the sofa cushion. I should give myself more time to formulate a response, or at the very least consider whether or not I want to respond. Perhaps after a day or two I will reconsider this lunch. If Arthur writes me again asking why I never answered him, I can always say that I was not feeling well.

What would Dad do if he were in my place?

Her mind wandered to a night when she was roughly four years old. Although Rose's body was shaking, her forehead was drenched in sweat. Severus knelt beside her bed, holding an empty vial in his hand. She could still taste the bitterness of the potion, though she knew Dad did his best to sweeten it.

Rose kept her eyes open, despite yawning. Dad put his hand over her chest and whispered, "Rest, Little One."

"No," she moaned.

"You need to rest," he insisted.

Rose opened her mouth, but no words escaped it.

"I am certain you will feel better after a nap," he assured her.

"Fine," she groaned. "But I want to hear a story."

"Which story would you like to hear?" he asked.

"The half blood prince," Rose was shaking less. "I love that story. It's very romantic."

"Very well then," Dad began. "Once upon a time there was a small prince. He felt very angry, because nobody loved him."

Rose drifted to sleep before he could get much further. Still, when she awoke, he was still beside her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and took her temperature once more. The fever was beginning to subside…

Speaking of heat, the fireplace had erupted.

"Rose?"

Rose rushed over to the fireplace, "Dad?"

"May I enter?"

Rose stepped back, allowing him to materialize before her.

"Hello Dad," Rose replied. "I am thrilled to see you again."

Severus brushed himself off. "I am thrilled to see you as well, especially now that you are up and about pain free."

"I feel much better."

"I am happy to hear it."

"How has your research gone?" Rose asked.

"There are some promising leads," Severus flicked the soot from his sleeve.

"What kinds of leads?"

"Well, for one, several wizards have sent in their memories."

Rose's eyes lit up. "That's great."

Severus gave her a half smile. "Indeed."

"Have you begun shifting through them yet?"

"Right now we are categorizing them by the victim's age and the length of the memory. We will begin to view them this Thursday after the Hogwarts staff gives us theirs."

"I will give you my memories as soon as I am able."

"That will be fine, but do not hurt yourself in the process."

"Trust me, I will be just fine."

"That's all I ask." Severus finished brushing himself off. "Speaking of Hogwarts, you mentioned a few days ago that you felt well enough to teach."

"I am well enough to teach," Rose replied.

"Very well then," Severus answered. "I will run a few tests on you to determine if you are fully recovered."

"That will not be necessary," Rose replied. "Madame Pomfrey…"

"Is allowing me to perform the tests in her place."

Rose cocked her head.

"Headmaster Longbottom knows that my standards for your recovery will be stricter than that of Pomfrey. He wants there to be no doubt as to whether or not you have recovered, hence the reason he requested that I perform the tests."

"Did he approach you about performing these tests, or did you insist on performing them?"

"I may have been forceful in my request to administer the test."

"Dad…"

"I do not want you injured anymore than you are," Severus pulled out his wand. "Which is why I want to see your recovery for myself."

"If you had your way I wouldn't teach for the rest of the year," Rose argued.

"Would that be so terrible?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Rose answered. "At some point I would like to resume my career."

Severus chuckled. "At your age, I would have sold my wand if it meant I never had to read another dunderhead's essay."

Rose's stare was blank.

Severus twisted his lips. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"No," Rose answered. "I only forgot how much you initially despised children."

"I despise dunderheads." Severus kissed her on the cheek. "None of my children have ever been dunderheads; hence I find your siblings and you more than tolerable."

Rose relaxed. "I am glad you feel that way."

"Now, that we have that out of the way, I would like to administer the tests, unless you do not feel well enough for me to do so."

"I feel quite healthy"

Severus raised his wand."Aveti o contuzi."

It glowed red.

Severus huffed. He directed his wand at the floor and made a line. "Please walk along this line to the best of your ability."

Rose walked along the line, careful to keep her feet on it.

"Excellent," Severus answered. "Now, for the cognitive portion."

"Okay."

"What is the strongest love potion in existence?"

"Amortentia."

"Who invented felix felicis?"

"Zygmunt Budge."

"How many times do you stir vindecarea gripes when brewing it?"

"Initially you stir it twenty times, but after it sits for twelve hours you stir it another seventy-four times."

"What was the name of your mother's half-kneazle?"

"Crookshanks."

Severus nodded. "Personally I believe you should wait another week before resuming your teaching duties. That way you will not need to endure the Halloween festivities."

Rose groaned. "Perhaps that is a wise course of action. The last thing I want is the headache of rowdy students."

"Still, if you are desperate to reclaim your job then I will tell Headmaster Longbottom you can resume teaching on Monday," Severus answered.

Rose tapped her chin. "I am torn. Halloween is the time when students are at their most unruly, but I sense Professor Khan is too lenient with them. Someone will need to remind my students that potions must be taken seriously at all times."

"Indeed," Severus answered.

"In all honesty," Rose frowned. "I am beyond weary of watching Stanley's Corner and listening to Zach prattle on about Kendall's affair."

Severus chuckled. "I would be wary of that drivel after two episodes."

"Try two minutes," Rose answered. "If I need to hear Zach say one more time that he never wants children…"

"So that is why you pointed out how I initially viewed children."

Rose closed her mouth.

"Did you believe that I was like Zach in my youth?"

Rose bowed her head.

Severus put and hand on her shoulder. "That soap opera bears no resemblance to reality. Zach and I are in no way similar."

"I know that on an intellectual level," Rose replied. "Still, you were so averse to having children before marrying Mum. What changed your mind about wanting us?"

Severus' voice softened. "When I was younger, I said many idiotic things, one of them being that I could never love a child. The moment I learned of your existence though, I wanted to be your father."

Rose's lower lip quivered.

"I love you so much Little Rose. Never forget that," Severus whispered.

Rose embraced him. "I love you too, Dad."

Severus wrapped his arms around her.

Rose cast a glance towards the sofa. She exhaled, knowing exactly what needed to be done.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Rose ran her right hand over her cape. She stared at the doorway, vacillating between willing Arthur to enter, and willing him never to arrive. After a few moments she looked down at her menu and brushed aside the napkin she had placed atop it.

For noontime on Sunday, the crowd was light The brunch diners were sauntering out the front door while the waiters picked up the dirty dining utensils from the tables. Although there were windows in front of her, the bright green words "Voted Best Cafe in Hogsmeade!" obscured her view of the street.

Rose took another sip of her coffee. She cringed as the liquid trickled down her throat. Straight black coffee was distasteful enough, but putting sugar in it had not improved its quality. Perhaps she should ask the waiter to replace her cup with a French Vanilla cappuccino, but it would be a travesty to let a coffee go to waste, especially a cup as expensive as this.

"Rose?"

She glanced up. Her body was chilled, despite the unseasonably warm weather. Before her, Arthur was staring at Rose, taking in her every physical feature.

Rose pursed her lips and sat up straighter. What does he see when he looks at me? Does he see a Snape, or does he see a Weasley? Am I convincing as Severus' daughter, or does he see a little girl playing dress up in her daddy's clothing?

"Rose," Arthur breathed.

Rose pointed to the chair across from her. "Hello Arthur. You may take a seat."

Arthur rushed over and sat down across from her. He extended his hand, but her frown only deepened. Deflated, he withdrew the appendage.

"Thank you for agreeing to dine with me," Rose replied.

"I was honestly surprised you would contact me," Arthur answered. "Though I was far from disappointed to receive your invitation."

"I need to discuss a few things with you," Rose replied.

Arthur hummed, "I suppose you do."

Rose cleared her throat. "How have you been faring as of late?"

"Very well," Arthur answered. "Things have been great."

"I am glad to hear it," Rose replied.

"What about you?" Arthur's voice was quick. "How have you been?"

"Very well," Rose replied.

"I'm so happy to hear it," Arthur answered.

Rose took another sip of her coffee.

"I," Arthur's eyes were agleam. "I was honestly surprised that you contacted me."

"I was honestly surprised myself that I would ever find myself in a circumstance where I would need to discuss anything with you." Rose twirled the edge of her cape around her finger.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Rose released her clothing. "I am going to be blunt. During one of your amnesiac episodes you barged into my office."

He lowered his head.

"You did me no harm, but nevertheless I'm aware of your recent nocturnal activities."

"I suppose you would be."

"I contacted you because I need an idea of what you did in the last few hours before your episodes."

"I am in contact with some researchers who are prepared to extract my memories…"

"But you have not contacted Mum or Dad."

"No," Arthur admitted. "The Ministry's researchers are not in touch with your parents."

Rose took another sip of coffee.

"Did you only call me to obtain information from me?" Arthur asked.

Rose's stomach sank at the expression in his eyes. When students looked upon her in that way, it was after she refused to allow them to leave detention early. She'd need to be sure that moving forward, she did not make him feel any more uneasy than necessary.

"If, if you would like to discuss other things I suppose we can," Rose replied.

There was a small grin on Arthur's face.

"Excuse me?"

They looked up at the waiter. "Yes?"

"What would you like to drink?"

"A water would be fine," Arthur answered.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?"

Arthur turned to Rose. She shrugged. "I am ready to order when you are."

"I've been here enough times to know what I'd like," Arthur answered.

"Okay," Rose replied. "I will take two eggs, sunny side up."

The waiter turned to Arthur.

"I'll have a cinnamon roll."

"Okay." The waiter collected Rose's menu and walked away.

"I will make you a deal," Rose replied. "If you tell me exactly what happened in the few hours before your episodes, I will discuss other matters with you."

Arthur smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Good," Rose steepled her hands. "Now from what Mum and Dad have said, the memories proceeding the attacks are often too distorted to be of any use. Thus, I do not expect you to recount everything you know, but every little bit of information helps."

"I actually remember things fairly well until, well, you know," Arthur answered.

"Indeed I do," Rose drawled.

Arthur sighed. "You look and sound just like your father."

"I consider that a compliment."

"It is meant as one."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

Arthur's expression was distant. "You have mastered his facial expression perfectly. Sometimes looking at you really is like looking at a younger female version of him."

Rose maintained her expression.

Arthur continued. "Severus has parented his children well. It is obvious that you are happy and healthy."

"I was very fortunate to have the parents that I did," Rose replied.

"They were lucky to have you as their child," Arthur answered.

Her pinky twitched.

"What kinds of parents are Hermione and Severus?"

"The kind who do not appreciate being harassed and criticized every time they so much as breathe."

"I am not trying to critique them," Arthur shrunk. "Any insight I could have on their parenting methods would be pointless given your age."

"I cannot think of anything they have done which could be held against them," Rose replied.

"What are they like, then?"

"Mum is caring yet strong. She always ensured that we understood right from wrong, yet were strong in our convictions Dad is encouraging, patient, and loving."

Arthur cocked his head.

"Despite the previous image he'd constructed, Dad does have a heart," Rose replied. "He is simply careful as to whom he allows to see it."

"Fair enough."

"Their marriage is loving as well. Mum always supports Dad, even when he was being what she called, 'a right old git.' As for Dad," Rose lowered her voice. "He treats Mum like an empress."

"After everything your parents have been through, they deserve a partner to love," Arthur answered.

"Indeed they do," Rose replied.

"Here is your water, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you," he muttered as the glass of water was placed in front of him.

Rose took another sip of coffee as the waiter slipped away.

Arthur gulped. "I, I didn't understand who deeply Ron had hurt Hermione until they broke up."

"He did not break up with her. He abandoned her."

"That he did."

Rose's expression was impassive.

"I've made a lot of mistakes," Arthur admitted. "One of my biggest mistakes was allowing Ronald to treat you mother so horribly. I should have stepped in and stopped him much sooner."

"I suppose your treatment of Dad was justifiable though."

"I have treated neither of them well, and for that I am sincerely sorry."

Rose shrugged. "You should apologize to them, not to me."

"No, you are owed an apology because my actions did affect you. Had I not been so blinded by my love for Ron your life never would have been put in danger. Again, I cannot apologize enough for my actions surrounding your kidnapping."

"No, you cannot."

Arthur slumped until he appeared to be only half his size.

"I am not going to deceive you, I am infamous for inheriting my father's ability to hold a grudge. There is no real reason for me to forge a relationship with you, but my parents are desperate for a cure. For that reason, I will be civil towards you, at least for the moment."

"I suppose I should not ask for more."

"No, you should not."

Arthur squeaked. "Could you please answer a question for me."

"It depends on the question."

"Why did you decide to be the potions mistress at Hogwarts?"

There was a spark in Rose's eyes. "It was a gradual process. From the time I was an infant, Dad would take me into his lab and allow me to watch him brew. I was always captivated by how magic interacted with such common substances. Sure, a wizard can cast charms which affect the outside world, but those are done with the flick of a wrist and/or the motion of a wand. To caress a vial though, to feel the grit of cobra scales between your fingers, to stir a cauldron at precisely the correct number of times-it was as if my body and my mind could experience magic equally. I could make the common into pure magic. I could bottle fame, brew glory, and on occasion, put a stopper on death. When I am brewing, I feel as if I am who I was always meant to be."

Arthur's lips curled up.

"By the time I was eight, I had determined that my life's ambition was to become a potions mistress," Rose concluded. "No other line of work was even remotely appealing."

"Why did you want to go into Slytherin though?"

"Because the bravest man I've ever known was from the house."

"I suppose that is a fair reason.'

"Indeed it is."

"Still, you must know the history behind the house."

"I will admit that the house's reputation has taken quite the beating. Some students have gone so far as to plead not to be enrolled in it. This always upset me because some of the kindest people I have ever met were Slytherins. I felt it was my duty to expose another side of Slytherin and continue my father's legacy. Thus when Hogwarts began their search for a potions mistress, I applied. At first they did not need a head of the Slytherin House. Within a year though, the Professor Greengrass had taken a different job, leaving an opening for their Head of House."

"I'm sure Neville was eager to hire you given your lineage."

"Actually he was somewhat reluctant, but he was unsure as to how to face Dad if I did not receive the job."

Arthur laughed.

Rose's expression remained neutral.

"Thank you," Arthur began.

"For what?" Rose asked.

Arthur sat up straighter. "I know that you are a Snape, but Ronald did claim at one time that you were his. Because of that, I have always cared for you."

"If you cared so much for me you should have returned me to my parents upon finding me."

"I know."

"Okay you two. Here we go."

The wizards glanced up at the waiter.

"Two sunny side up eggs?"

Rose raised her hand.

The waiter set the plate before her. "Cinnamon roll?"

"Yes, thank you," Arthur replied.

The waiter set the plate before him. "Let me know if you need anything."

"We will," Arthur muttered.

The waiter scurried away.

"Regardless, thank you for telling me a little bit about yourself," Arthur continued. "I've really enjoyed learning a little more about you."

"At this juncture it would seem wise for you to reciprocate my efforts and tell me something about yourself; namely what you were doing before your episodes," Rose replied.

Arthur picked up a folded napkin and unwrapped it. A fork fell out and onto the table. "The first night I had an episode, I was arguing with my wife."

"How heated was the argument?" Rose unwrapped her own napkin.

"More heated than I would have liked," he admitted.

"What were you arguing about?" Rose asked.

"I've honestly forgotten," Arthur replied. "We argue over so many things anymore that it's difficult to keep track of it all."

Rose hummed. He's leaving out a significant detail, but given that Dad was not alone during his first episode, I'd do well not to push Arthur on this, lest he stop cooperating with me.

"What is the next thing you remember?" Rose asked.

"I was back in bed with my wife. She told me that she appreciated my change in attitude. It was just like things were before we began to drift apart." Arthur answered.

"I see," Rose cut her eggs. "What happened the next night?"

"I was alone in my room watching a muggle movie. It was a classic called The Room."

"The Room?"

"Yes," Arthur answered. "It is apparently very popular muggle movie."

"What was this movie about?"

"It's about a man who has a cheating fiancee. It is all very dramatic."

"What part were you watching?"

"The lead actor said that his lady love was tearing him apart, and then, I was in bed being yelled at by Molly for bursting into Hogwarts."

"What of the third night?"

"On the third night I was brushing my teeth preparing to go to bed. Then I woke up in St. Mungo's to the sound of George and Molly arguing over whether I should be in there at all."

She scratched her chin. "Is that it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Arthur answered.

"Thank you," Rose replied. "I am certain Mum and Dad can use this information to further their research."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Trust me," Rose replied. "If any two people can make sense of all this and discover a cure, it would be Mum and Dad."

"Yes," Arthur replied with a smile. "If anyone can make sense of this, it would be them."


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply** **appreciated!**

Violet poked her bran muffin. Was it necessary to serve this three days in a row? Sure it's healthier than Fruit Loops, but the least they could do is allow us to put some butter on it.

The Slytherin table erupted into whispers. Around her students were tugging on each others sleeves and pointing to the head table. Violet shrugged and took a bite of her muffin.

"Violet?"

"What?"

The other student pointed to the front of the room. "Look who's back."

Violet raised an eyebrow before turning around. Her face lit up.

So Dad did allow Rose to return.

"Did you know she was coming back?"

"No," Violet answered. "I thought she was still watching TV at Grandma's."

"I'm so glad the radiation from the television didn't melt her brain," a sixth year began.

"Television doesn't contain radiation," Violet replied.

"Really?"

Violet nodded.

"Then how does it rot your brain?"

"It doesn't."

"Huh. Why do people say it does then?"

"Because they know that if wizards started watching soap operas they'd never want to return to the Wizarding World."

"What's a soap opera?"

Before Violet could answer, a second year shouted, "Excuse me!"

He held the tray over his head as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table. As he walked past everyone, he noticed several Ravenclaws staring at the head table. Some grinned while others gave a small wave. In the distance he could see a few Hufflepuffs doing likewise. As he trudged through the crowd, he could not help but overhear the comments made by a certain red-headed Weasley.

Molly huffed. "I cannot believe she is allowed to show her face around here."

The girl beside her took a sip of milk.

"Professor Khan was so much nicer than her. She never gave me a detention or made a snide comment at us."

"She still gave us essays though."

"Maybe, but it was better than listening to Professor Rose bark at us," Molly continued. "Perhaps I shouldn't get upset over this. When my daddy takes over the Ministry, the first thing he is going to do is fire her."

Another Gryffindor asked through chewed food, "Fhow can he fhire mher? Fhe isn' the Fheadmmaster."

"Daddy wants to make sweeping changes to the school," Molly continued, her voice growing louder with each word. "One of them is going to be that the government will have more say over Hogwarts, and if necessary, the ability to fire a headmaster."

A seventh year turned to her and put a finger over his mouth.

"Once a more reasonable headmaster is in play we'll finally get rid of gits like Professor Rose," Molly continued.

"Shush!"

Molly gasped. "How dare you tell me to shush."

"Damnit Molly, she just saved the entire Slytherin house. The least you can do is show her a little bit of respect."

Molly raised her chin. "I refuse to respect someone who is so cruel to us."

"Then speak softer," he argued

"I'll speak as loudly as I want."

Another seventh year piped in, "Shut up, Molly. Nobody wants to hear it."

"Well apparently people do…"

"If you don't can it then we're telling Headmaster Longbottom about your midnight rendezvous with Soren."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

In the meantime, several other Gryffindors waved at Professor Rose.

Rose continued eating, with a hint of a smile gracing her face.

* * *

Any positive feelings towards the students evaporated by third period.

Four cauldron explosions in third period was frustrating enough, but none of the fifth years could handle their eel eyes without dropping them. It would take at least an hour to sweep them up, and another hour to mop up any gunky residue. House elves had in the past proven to be inept at this task, so she'd need a human. Thanks to Professor Khan's desire to be loved rather than feared, nobody was serving a potions detention. Making matters worse was the fact that it was Scorpius' week to oversee detentions. Although she considered assigning them for her class, she knew Headmaster Longbottom would hear none if it. Rose needed to rest, not that cleaning up eel's eyes constituted rest…

"Professor Rose?"

She looked at the doorway. "What do you need, Dolores?"

The student stepped inside the now empty yet filthy classroom. "I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're back. Things weren't the same without you."

Before Rose could react, the student hugged her.

"Yes," Rose's lips curled up. "I am quite happy to be back."

It was uncanny how every time Rose reached the end of her rope, a student came to give her a shred of hope for wizardkind.

* * *

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Hermione shook her head and lifted her head from the pensieve. "All of the victims' memories are too fuzzy to make any sense of them."

"Great," Severus growled.

Hermione picked up another vial. "We can try one more memory, but I am beginning to think our energies would be better spent elsewhere."

Severus exhaled. "That is probably wise."

Hermione tapped her foot. "When speaking with the victims, it's clear that they know what occurred immediately before their episode; yet the memories in the pensieve are too vague."

"Why would that be?"

"I don't know, but it must be significant."

"Perhaps that discrepancy is the key to determining the source of this amnesia."

"Perhaps," Hermione's eyes lit up. "Perhaps the hour or so before the amnesia is when the magic causing all this begins to flare up. The victims may not feel its effects yet, but it's already beginning to affect the brain."

Severus nodded. "That is feasible."

"What isn't feasible is interviewing every victim and hoping we collect enough data before the full moon."

"No, that sounds too arduous of a task."

"Still, we do have somewhat of a test subject in you," Hermione drawled. "Perhaps if I accessed the memories you had immediately after the episode I could determine how long this magic stays in a wizard's system."

"Once we determine that we could at least begin to narrow down a few curses and perhaps a few potions."

"That's what I am hoping for anyway," Hermione replied. "In the meantime though, we should continue go through the memories of those who witnessed an episode. At the very least we can begin to deduce a pattern of who is affected and who is not. If we're lucky their memories will render the victims' accounts unnecessary."

"Indeed," Severus replied.

Hermione sighed. "I think we should quit for tonight."

"Agreed," Severus embraced her. "Now that we're through, have I told you lately how beautifully intelligent you are?"

"You have," Hermione purred. "That being said I never tire of hearing it."

Severus brushed his lips against hers.

Behind them, the fireplace was aflame.

Severus tightened his grip on Hermione and growled. "Perhaps if we ignore it then our unwelcome guest will disappear."

Hermione moaned. "Knowing our luck though, our visitor will have the key to resolving this whole crisis."

"Indeed," Severus conceded.

Together, they strolled towards the fireplace. Severus raised an eyebrow upon reaching his destination. "Headmaster Longbottom?"

"Oh good, I was afraid you might not be at home," Headmaster Longbottom began. "I do apologize if I've interrupted anything."

Severus' stomach sank. "Is Rose well?"

Neville smiled. "She is doing quite well. The students are happy to see her, and I believe that despite her usual grumblings, she is happy to be back performing her duties."

"She did not overexert herself, did she?"

"It did not appear so."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"An hour ago at dinner."

"In other words, she could be doing rather poorly now and you would not know it."

Hermione giggled.

Severus glanced at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry," Hermione giggled. "It's just, that nobody ever thought the big bad potions master would ever fret so much over his daughter's safety."

"Witch, I spent a fortune putting my daughter through the university. I simply want to ensure that my investment bears fruit."

Hermione laughed harder.

Severus shook his head and muttered, "I am glad to hear that Rose seems to be doing well."

"Her improved health is not the only good news I have for you."

"Oh?" Hermione caught her breath.

"Are you ready to catch?" Neville asked.

Hermione and Severus held out their arms.

Neville tossed something into the fireplace, which the couple caught. Severus examined the bag. "What is it?"

"Those are the memories from all the professors."

"You did not need to give them to us until Wednesday."

"Yes, but every professor, save Rose, has donated their memories."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

Hermione pressed the bag against her chest. "Please give them our sincerest thanks."

"No," Neville answered. "They all want to thank you for working to find a cure. We know how much we've already asked of you, and we thank you for your efforts."

"Still, we are quite grateful."

"Indeed we are."

Neville hummed. "Sadly I cannot stay and chat for long. I just thought you should know that your daughter has finished teaching for the day. If you would like to chat with her she should be available."

Severus' bottom lip twitched.

"Thank you Neville," Hermione replied with a warm expression.

"Indeed, you have our sincerest gratitude," Severus added, his expression lighter.

The flames died.

Hermione glanced at Severus. "Would you like to resume our previous activities, or would you like to speak to Rose first?"

"Why don't you clean up the penseive while I floo our daughter? Assuming she is as healthy as Neville claims," there was a gleam in his eyes. "I would very much like to conclude our previous discussion."

Hermione purred, "I very much look forward to it."


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"For the last time, Dad, I do not need to go through the concussion protocol," Rose grumbled.

"I beg to differ." Severus replied.

Sparks flew from Severus' wand. They landed on the emerald carpet, creating a straight line. He pointed to it.

"It's been a little over a week since I've returned to teaching. I assure you that I am well," Rose protested.

Severus did not move his arm.

Rose groaned. She stepped onto the line and walked atop it. "I assure you that it is perfectly safe to extract my memories with little side effect."

He watched her every motion.

She reached the end of the line. "Are there any more tests you would like to administer?"

"No," Severus replied. "You appear to be well."

"Thank you," Rose answered.

Severus relaxed. "Now, in addition to your memories of the attacks themselves, you claimed you were able to obtain an interview from one of the victims."

Rose grinned. "I was."

Severus gave her a half smile.

Rose sat down in a leather, wingback chair. "Still, I should warn you who I interviewed."

"Why would you feel the need to warn me about anything?"

"I do not want you to be taken off guard."

"Why would I be taken off guard?"

Rose scratched the back of her neck. "The circumstances surrounding the interview were less than ideal."

His stomach sank. "Please tell me you did not put yourself in danger."

"No, I did not," She replied.

Severus grabbed a vial from a nearby wooden work desk. "That is good to know."

Rose pulled out her wand and aimed it at her temple.

He gestured towards the ground. She lowered the wand.

"Is there something in your memory which could put someone in danger?"

"No."

"Then be forthcoming with me; who did you interview and what were the circumstances surrounding this interview?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I interviewed Arthur Weasley."

Severus' face was drained of any color. "You interviewed Ron Weasley?"

Rose's expression was that of a child caught shoplifting a candy bar.

In a controlled voice, he asked, "Why in Merlin's name would you allow Arthur Weasley near you, much less interview him?"

"I knew that the Weasleys were infected with the amnesia, and that they would not speak with you or Mum. It was only prudent to obtain information from them."

"You are correct in believing that they will not speak to us, but would also be correct in believing that even if they did want to speak with us, we would not speak to them."

"I know," Rose cleared her throat. "I know this situation is not ideal, but I did what needed to be done."

"No," Severus replied. "We have enough information as it is. You did not need to put yourself at risk unnecessarily."

"Arthur would not have physically harmed me."

"I am not worried about him physically attacking you. I am worried about him putting ideas in your head."

"I know he is untrustworthy."

"Do you?"

"How could I not?"

"Let me ask you something," Severus locked eyes with her. "Of all the victims you could have chosen to speak with, why him?"

"I knew he would not give you a memory, and I thought he may have a valuable piece of information you were overlooking."

"Did he tell you anything which you knew would aid in our quest for a cure?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not have access to all the data you and Mum do. I cannot determine if his account will be useful or not," she argued.

"Fair enough."

The tension in Rose's muscles eased.

"I cannot help but find it suspicious, though, that in the midst of doubting your paternity, you turn to Arthur Weasley to interview him."

"I did not ask him anything about Ron's actions, I swear."

"Did you want to ask him any questions about Ronald?"

"No," Rose insisted.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

Rose lowered her head. "I mean, I will not lie, part of me wanted to ask him about the events surrounding my birth."

"Why?" Severus asked in a quiet voice.

"I," Rose turned away from him. "I thought if I saw for myself how crazed he was then I would drop the issue."

"Did it work?" Severus asked.

Rose looked up at him. "In all honesty, I did not make my decision to drop the search for my paternity because of him."

"Oh?"

"Yes. When I finished meeting with him, I returned home and considered a few things I had not before. From there I made my decision not to pursue my inquiry any further."

"Why did you finally give up on trying to dig up the past?"

Rose slumped further into the chair. "Do you promise not to be upset with me if I tell you?"

"I promise," Severus replied.

"It was that insipid soap opera."

"The soap opera?"

"Indeed."

"How could a soap opera determine your course of action?"

She took a deep breath. "As I watched it with Grandma, I realized how much trouble my paternity doubts could cause your marriage."

"My marriage?"

Rose nodded. "I do not want to create a rift between you and Mum."

Severus rubbed his right hand with his left.

"My questions concern a painful time in your life. Neither you nor Mum want to relive the months surrounding your separation. If I continue asking questions, if I continue this trivial pursuit, then there is a chance it would reopen old wounds. The last thing I would want is for you and Mum to begin arguing because of me. I should not cause trouble between you and her, especially not now."

"Rose." Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to listen to me."

Rose swallowed.

"You could never be a hinderance to the happiness of my marriage."

"But…"

"You are not a source of unhappiness for me or your mother."

She closed her mouth.

"The events surrounding your conception do not upset me in the slightest. You have been such a joy that I have had no difficulty ignoring the past. I would strongly suggest you do the same."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Little One," Severus embraced her. "You have been one of the greatest joys of my life. Nothing will ever change that fact."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

They remained in the embrace for a few moments.

Severus released her. "It must have been difficult to remain in the room with Arthur without strangling him."

"It was awkward at times, but not as awkward as knowing you and Mum are ill and you need me." There was a flash of fear in her eyes. "Mum is taking this all in stride, correct?"

"Your mother is fine for the moment. I have seen no sign of her scars, nor has she so much as picked at her arm.

"So there's still time."

"Indeed there is."

Rose scratched her right arm. "Does she take her medication tonight?"

"She does."

Rose bit her lower lip. "I hope she does not become too ill from it."

"There is little we can do to help her at the moment, other than extract your memories."

"No, there is not."

Severus grinned. "It must have taken no small amount of cunning to persuade Arthur to have lunch with you."

"I rewrote the letter at least four times."

"How did you keep him focused on the topic at hand?"

"I may have allowed him to badmouth you a few times in exchange for his information."

"You did not lose your temper?"

She shook her head.

He kissed her forehead. "I knew there was a reason you were sorted into Slytherin."

"I suppose so," she replied.

Severus pulled out his vial. "Your memories are not getting any clearer. It is best to extract them while they are still vivid."

"You are not upset with me?" Rose asked.

"No," Severus answered. "I am grateful that you would go to such lengths to aid me."

"How could I not help my own father?"

"It could have been quite easy."

"No," she replied. "I could never turn my back on you."

He embraced her once more.

I could not have asked for a more amazing eldest daughter.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I have to go on a trip, and don't know if I'll have time to post before I go. If I don't upload, then have a nice weekend!**

 **Thank you for your patience and support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Scorpius shook his head. "It wouldn't kill you to be a little less like your father."

Rose scowled as a student twirled by her. "My father is not wrong in this matter. This entire event is a waste of time."

"It's a dance, Rose, not another one of my Grandma Weasley's rants."

"This Halloween dance is completely unnecessary, and I am at a loss as to why I must endure it."

"You were the one who insisted on returning to work last week rather than rest at your grandparents' place."

"I am beginning to reevaluate that decision."

A few of the students meandered over to the nearby punch table.

"I do not know why you are so opposed to dancing." Scorpius took a sip of his punch. "You are an excellent dancer."

"I am quite mediocre actually," Rose replied.

"No, you are quite proficient in dancing, and you know it," Scorpius answered.

"I am only proficient in comparison to you," She snorted. "Then again, anyone who can manage to take five steps without crushing their partner's foot is a superior dancer to you."

"Fair enough," Scorpius muttered before snapping his fingers. The cup in his hand disappeared.

Soon, the final chords of the song faded in inaudibility. A few of the students grumbled while others began shouting out their requests for the next song.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"Not yet time to leave," Scorpius replied.

In the front of the room, a fifth year Hufflepuff scrounged around the stack of records, searching for the perfect song.

"I'll tell you what, Rose," Scorpius began. "If they play a slow song then you and I shall dance to it."

Rose put her right hand on her wand and watched the DJ place a record on it. If I aim just right I will be able to speed up the record so it will not matter what he has selected.

The bass rumbled as the guitar chords filled the room. Scorpius glanced at Rose, but she frowned. He deflated.

Rose's eyes fell on two students. "Melissa, Artemis."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Tell your friends to come here and watch me."

They stared at her.

"I have had the unfortunate displeasure of watching all of you flail about all night. That is simply unacceptable for next year's Yule Ball."

Scorpius grinned.

"But the Yule Ball is still two years away," one of the girls argued.

"Meaning you have precious little time to prepare."

"Are you really going to give us dance lessons in the middle of the Halloween Party?"

"Can you think of a better time to do so?"

One of the girls shrugged. The other called out, "Bertha, Gertie, Athena…"

"What?" One of them called back.

She motioned for the friends to join her. "Professor Rose wants to prepare us for the Yule Ball."

"But it's still two years away."

Scorpius whispered, "thank you," into Rose's ear.

She gave him a half smile.

* * *

Hermione raised her head from the pensieve. With a sigh, she walked over to her desk. She removed a quill from an ink pot and scribbled down two other names.

Once more she reviewed the list of names. Seventy of the members were aurors, thirty others had some type of criminal record, and one hundred twenty had not so much as gotten a broom flying violation. If the memories of those who witnessed their loved ones' transformations were to be believed, on the night of the first attack fifty of the victims were reading a book, another fifty were in the course of their bedtime routine, ten had completed intercourse, and the other ninety had been engaging in various other activities. The second and third days contained similar statistics.

Perhaps it was time to see which houses they had belonged to…

Hermione slammed down the quill. Nobody's cared much about house affiliation since the war. Why should it even come into play?

Then again, with her husband's memory at stake, nothing could be ruled out.

Hermione read the list a third time. While many of the names were unfamiliar, she knew a fair amount of the victims. Gryffindors and Slytherins were represented with forty members apiece, there were thirty Ravenclaws and twenty Hufflepuffs. It was unclear which houses the others belonged to. Unless she was going to claim that Hufflepuffs were more likely to be immune to this epidemic-which she could not do with such limited data-she would need to go elsewhere for an answer.

"Do not tell me you are still working."

Hermione turned to her husband. "I didn't intend to work for long, but I wanted to test out a few of my theories."

"Did any of them bear fruit?"

Her eyes said it all."

"Perhaps Rose's memory will reveal something," Severus offered.

Hermione's throat dried. "It might."

"Yet…"

"Yet I fear I am in no mood to see to Arthur Weasley at the moment."

Severus approached her. "Then why don't you cease working and celebrate with me?"

Hermione's eyes glistened. "You remembered."

He took his hands into his. "How could I ever forget?"

"I guess you couldn't, but with everything going on, I figured my anniversary had fallen by the wayside," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but twelve years of remission is something to be celebrated, not ignored."

"I would hope so anyway."

Severus kissed her cheek. "I made you a sausage pizza."

Hermione threw her arms around him. "You are a wonderful wizard."

"Actually I am a horrible git," he replied. "Still, even the surliest gits has his occasional moments of romance."

"Or so I've been told," she whispered.

"Indeed."

They allowed themselves to soak in the peace of the moment.

Hermione whispered. "So, should we go to the dining room?"

"We could," Severus' lips curled up. "Or we could play illicit rendezvous."

Hermione giggled.

"Just think," Severus purred. "There is a room in our mansion which appears identical to the home room in which our alleged affair began. I have a chilled resiling just waiting to be drunk…"

"This may be the year we finish it before it becomes warm," she whispered.

"Perhaps," he replied.

"If we're disciplined we can finish our pizza as well."

"We could."

Hermione brushed her lips against his. "Shall we begin?"

She yelped as he picked her up. He rasped, "I'm ready when you are."


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: I found time to update, so here it is.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it.**

Molly stood in front the closed door. From inside she could her husband humming, but she could not decipher the tune. She raised her hand, but could not bring herself to knock on the door.

What is there to say? Every time I try to say something, he just brushes it off. There's hardly a point in uttering a word anymore.

She lowered her arm and trudged towards the master bedroom. Once she stepped inside she reached into a drawer for her nightshirt. It may have been a little early for bed, but there was little else to do at this hour.

Green flames illuminated the room. She pulled out her nightshirt from the drawer.

"Mum?"

Molly set the clothing down. "Ronald?"

"Oh thank goodness you're here," Ron called. "I tried getting a hold of Percy, but he won't answer his floo."

Molly ran over to the floo. "Percy's in the middle of a fundraiser right now, but if you want I can tell him you tried to floo."

"No, I wanted to speak with you too."

She examined her son. Even from the other side of the world she could tell the light in his eyes had died.

"Ronniekins, what's wrong?"

"Must you call me that, Mum?"

"Yes. Now why did you call?"

Ron's left eye twitched. "I uh, really just needed someone to talk to."

Molly's voice was less strident. "What do you need to talk about?"

Ron sighed and stepped out of view. A few moments later, he held up a jar.

"What is this?" Molly asked.

A tear came to Ron's eyes. "It's the remains of a Cleansweep Eleven."

Molly gasped, "Is it the one that I gave you when you became a prefect?"

"No, thank goodness," Ron replied.

"I'm so happy to hear it," Molly caught her breath. "Who would destroy a broom and give you the clippings though?"

"It's Gregorio and Raul," Ron whined. "They wanted to show me what would happen to my broom collection if I did not give them forty thousand galleons by the end of this month."

"Those brutes," Molly whispered.

Ron burst into tears. "I don't know what to do Mum. I keep telling them that I need more time to collect my funds, but they won't listen."

"Have you set aside any money to give them?"

"I mean, I could give them ten thousand galleons right now, and I know a lady who may be willing to loan me another ten thousand, but they'll demand more."

"I wish your father and I could help, but we don't have twenty thousand galleons lying around."

"I know," Ron sobbed.

"I'd tell you to contact your sister, but she's too busy betraying this family to give a thought to any of us."

"I thought Percy was joking when he said Draco was his opponent."

"No, he was not. Draco is trying to become Minister of Magic, and your sister fully supports him without a second thought to how her actions are affecting us."

"How can she stay married to that bastard?"

"Who knows?"

"She'd probably help me if her husband didn't hate me so much."

"She'd probably do a lot of things if she'd ever develop enough of a spine to leave her husband and remember who her real family is."

"She would."

"In the meantime," Molly continued. "I don't have any money, Draco won't allow Ginny to donate to you, and if Percy gave you money it could create a political scandal."

"I know," there was a spark in Ron's eyes. "What about George?"

Molly answered, "He's just now got his store making a profit again. I don't think he has enough discretionary income to loan you any money."

"Bill?"

"He's trying to put Louis through the university."

"And Charlie is broke again too."

"He is."

Ron's lower lip quivered. "I tried not to gamble, I really did."

"Oh honey," Molly replied. "We all make mistakes."

Rom whimpered, "But this is a pretty big one."

"We'll find a way to fix this," Molly promised. "Even if it involves selling off some of your brooms."

"No," Ron whined.

"Yes," Molly snapped. "There is a very real possibility that you will need to sell some of your brooms to repay these men."

"But it took my years to collect all my brooms."

"And it took me years to raise you!"

His mouth hung open.

"Damnit Ron, those brooms are not worth your life. If they want a few of your brooms in exchange for your kneecaps then you need to part with some pieces of your collection."

"I," Ron hung his head. "If I cannot think of something, I'll give them a few of my brooms. I have a couple of weeks though. I'm sure I can think of something."

"You're a very resourceful man," Molly gave him a half grin. "You will think of a way to persevere."

"I know," Ron answered.

"In the meantime," Molly continued. "How has your team been doing?"

"As of late, things have been great," Ron laughed. "We beat Argentina, and are heavily favored to beat Brazil."

"I am so glad to hear that," Molly answered with misty eyes.

Somehow, someway, she was going to ensure that Ronald lived a long and happy life.

* * *

"It is very nutritious."

"Yet…"

Severus scowled and stalked from the cauldron. "But we've only succeeded in creating an energy drink without the side effect of a crash."

Rose did not remove her eyes from the concoction. "Are you certain that it will not absorb the dark magic properly? Perhaps it needs more time."

"Cast another hex into if you must, but the curse will merely bounce off."

Rose waved her hand. Severus muttered, "protego." A shield formed around him.

She cast her own protege before aiming her wand at the cauldron. "Acesta-ex."

A beam of purple light radiated from her wand. It hit the potion before bouncing onto the wall, where it dissipated.

Rose hung her head.

"I am sorry it did not work."

"No, we are missing something."

"Yes, we are missing a patent for an energy drink," Severus replied.

"No, I mean our calculations are perfect. Every ingredient reacted with each other exactly as they should. I cannot think of another thing we could have done differently," Rose replied. "Why won't this treat cancerous dark magic?"

Madame Serpent hissed and raised her head.

"That is a question better saved for the next time we meet," he paused. "Assuming there is a next time."

Rose looked into his eyes. "Mum and you will find a cure to your episodes."

"I know she will eventually solve the mystery of what ails me, but I am not confident she can do it before the next full moon."

"You have four days."

"That is not much time."

"No, I suppose it is not. Yet…"

Severus' expression warned her not to continue.

"I appreciate your optimism," Severus replied. "Yet your mother is becoming too stressed from her research. She needs to relax."

"She isn't scratching her arm, is she?"

"No, but it may only be a matter of time before she does."

Rose released the breath she'd been holding.

"In the meantime-and I do not mean this sarcastically-your Mum will be pleased to know that you've created such a successful energy drink," he concluded.

She shrugged. "I suppose an energy drink without a crash or any other harmful side effect is something to be celebrated."

"Indeed it is," he replied.

Rose shifted her eyes to the ground. "I only wish I could do more for you and Mum."

Severus lifted up her chin. "You have given your mother hope that even if she perishes, her death will inspire you to continue fighting for those afflicted by dark magic. For that alone, she is grateful."

"It doesn't feel like enough though."

"Yet for the moment, it needs to be."

"Perhaps."

Only the sound of Madame Serpent's hissing could be heard.

Severus cleared his throat. "I believe there is only one thing left to do."

"Bottle our latest creation?" Rose answered.

"True, we must do that as well," Severus strolled over towards the vials. "Once we complete that task though, you must help me sharpen my Gobstones skills."

Rose smirked. "How many times has Mum recently defeated you?"

"She beat me three times in a row last week," Severus scowled.

Rose's smirk grew.

Under his breath he muttered, "That is the last time I offer to help her decompress with a friendly game."

"I am unclear as to why you would turn to me though, considering that I can easily defeat her."

"Yes, but I taught you how to play the game. There is not a strategy you could use of which I am not aware."

"True."

Severus gave her a peck on the cheek. "After a few games I suspect we will both feel much better than we do at the moment."

"Agreed," Rose answered.

In silence, they grabbed the vials and began bottling their newest creation.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN:This Thanksgiving I was trying to decide how best to show my appreciation for those around me, so I decided to post another chapter.**

 **I know I say it a lot, but seriously, thank you for giving this story your time and attention! You have helped me through rough times, and made the good times even better. I'm so humbled that you enjoy my work, and hope you continue to do so in the future. If you celebrate Thanksgiving, have a relaxing and peaceful day. If not, then have an amazing day!**

To All Hogwarts Professors,

First and foremost, thank you for donating your memories of the auror attacks. Thanks to your generosity, the researchers have been able to identify many of the amnesiac victims. Once all the victims are identified, the researchers hope to discover a commonality amongst them, which will hopefully lead to a cure.

The most recent theory put forth by the researchers is that these episodes are caused in part by exposure to the full moon. In two nights, a full moon will be upon us. Thus I feel it is necessary to have in writing the safety procedures we discussed during our last staff meeting.

As of tomorrow, there will be an 8:00 PM curfew for all students; no exceptions. No student will be permitted to leave their quarters until 8:00 AM. All professors are expected to be on standby. Professors Malfoy and Sinistra will keep guard at the front door. If there is an attempted breach they will send out a signal. I have no doubt that all of you will respond appropriately to it.

Although these are trying times for Hogwarts, I have every confidence that we will come through stronger and more united than ever. Thank you again for all the work you have done for our students, both inside and outside the classroom. If you have any questions or concerns please see me. Otherwise I will keep you updated on any and all new information I receive.

Best Regards,

Headmaster Neville Longbottom

* * *

Percy stared out at the window, a scowl etched onto his face. He swished his lowball glass, unleashing the aroma of his firewhiskey. After inhaling the spicy scent, he took a sip.

"Uh Sir?"

Percy remained rooted in place.

"Barnabas Cuffe is here to see you. He wants to know if you have any comment for the upcoming full moon."

Percy held up his hand.

Michael muttered, "Mr. Weasley has no comment at this time."

"How can he have no comment?" Barnabas snapped.

Percy sniffed the firewhiskey again.

Michael yelped as he was pushed aside. "How can you not have a comment at a time like this?"

Percy said nothing.

"Surely you have something to say." Barnabas stomped into the room. "Have you not read the latest newsletter Malfoy put out?"

Percy waved his hand down.

"Don't you want to at least respond to it? I mean, how could you stay silent in the face of," Barnabas unfurled a parchment. "'Once again the Ministry has no plans to protect you. The full moon is approaching, yet they remain silent. This is unacceptable.'"

Percy tilted his head up.

"Well, he's damn right that your silence is unacceptable. We cannot afford any more bad publicity."

Percy took another sip of his drink.

"You're losing ground in the polls, and The Daily Prophet is losing credibility. Something needs to be said. Now!"

Percy turned his head. "I do not want to release a statement until I am absolutely sure that Malfoy is correct in correlating the episodes to the full moon."

Barnabas crossed his arms over his chest.

Percy continued, "If I release a statement now discussing my fears that another episode will occur during the full moon, and no such episode occurs, then the Ministry will appear alarmist…"

"Whereas if nothing happens it will appear as if this was a false alarm."

Percy grinned.

Michael shut the door, "And if you wait until after the full moon passes you will have a better idea of what you're dealing with."

Percy replied. "Exactly."

"It's a pretty big gamble though," Barnabas warned. "If there is another outbreak then it will appear as if the Ministry was taken off-guard again."

"It would only appear that way if we had no plan in place to deal with the amnesiacs," Percy replied.

Barnabas' eyes grew. "You have a plan?"

Percy nodded.

"Would you care to enlighten us as to what this plan consists of?"

"Only if it is done so off the record."

Barnabas furrowed his brows before shrugging. "Fine, what is your plan?"

The light in Percy's eyes sent chills down the other men's spines.

* * *

How am I going to convince an amnesiac Dad that I am Mum?

Rose licked her lips. Perhaps Dad will not have an episode. Even if he does, there is no guarantee that he will come to my quarters. Perhaps he will stay home, and Mum will handle the entire situation. There may be no reason to convince him that I am Mum in order to keep him calm.

Then again, when have I ever been that lucky?

Rose flipped through the pages of her mother's old yearbook. There was too much to learn, too much to absorb in two days time. Yet if she did not learn every bit of information, then her amnesiac father would see through her ruse. If he saw through her...

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Once her muscles were relaxed she could hear her father's voice echoing in her mind:

"The best occlumens can convince a legilimens of anything. They can create any false memory and display it as vividly as if it had occurred yesterday. Once you are able to accomplish this, Little Rose, you will have become a great occlumen."

Questions soon barraged her brain.

How can I persuade one of the most powerful legilimens alive that not only am I Mum, but that I am also a terrible occlumens? None of the memories I need to access were witnessed by me, and I am positive that I am getting more than a few details incorrect. Dad is a brilliant man. If I make even one mistake he will pick up on it.

Rose turned the page. Hermione twirled around on a dance floor with some Quidditch player whose name Rose could no remember for the life of her.

How can I display a memory correctly if I cannot remember the names of those involved?

In the corner of the photograph, Ron pouted.

Rose's stomach churned. What did Mum seen in that arse?

I've only seen Mum in love with Dad. She has not said one kind thing concerning Ronald. How can I convince Dad that I, as Mum, am falling in love with Ronald when I cannot picture his face without becoming nauseous? Better question: how can I convince him that I am dating a man whose name I cannot remember?

In the next page, Severus was scowling as two other dancers twirled before him. Hermione paid him no heed.

As a student, Mum had never degraded Dad like others did. Still, she did not have a schoolgirl crush on him either. How can I convince him that I see him as only a professor when I know the opposite is true?

Rose buried her face in her hands.

With everything inside of her, she prayed Dad was not going to develop another episode. If he did…what would become of their family?


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

"I do not want you here."

"I am here whether you like it or not."

Stars were replacing the last rays of the sun. There was not a cloud in the sky. Within five minutes, the full moon would appear.

Yet Hermione continued to sit on the bed beside him.

"There is not much time, but if you hurry you may be able to obtain your mother's cell phone and record my transformation," Severus asked.

"Where should I place the camera?" Hermione responded.

Severus sighed. "I cannot think of a place where it would capture my transformation perfectly, yet remain obscured."

"My thoughts exactly," Hermione answered.

Severus' throat constricted. "Still, I do not want to hurt you."

Hermione placed her hand over his. "I can survive whatever insults you throw at me."

"Insults are not my only fear," he replied. "During my last episode you claimed I was quite agitated with you."

"You were," she admitted.

"What if I consider you my enemy?" Severus released her hand. "What if, in the name of self-defense, I hex you?"

"You won't hex me."

"How can you be certain of that?"

"If you were going to attack me you would have done so at St. Mungo's, but you did not so much as squeeze my wrist too tightly."

"Fair enough."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "You won't hurt me."

"I pray you are right," he whispered.

The room grew darker.

"What if this transformation destroys our relationship?" Severus asked.

Hermione whispered, "Excuse me?"

"What if this time I do not regain my senses once the dawn arrives?" Severus asked. "What will become of you and the children then?"

"You will find your way back to me, unless," Hermione shook. "Unless there is someone else you would run to."

Severus kissed her lips. "Before my debt to Lily was repaid, I did not allow myself to love. After the War, you were the only woman I found worthy of my affections."

Her lips curled upwards.

"You will never need to compete with a woman for my heart. If my amnesiac self understood who you were and how much you love me, then he would love you as well."

"Perhaps he could fall in love with me."

"Perhaps," Severus answered. "Still, I do not know what will become of the children. I cannot imagine the pain they will feel knowing their father is alive yet has no memory of them."

"They will fight for you," Hermione replied. "We all will."

"You need to dedicate your life to finding happiness, not to chasing a man who does not remember loving you."

"Can't you see that you are the man who makes me happy?"

"I suppose you do seem content enough with me in your life."

"I am more than content, and you know it."

A moonbeam crept into the room.

He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus."

The moon illuminated their bedroom.

Hermione watched the light soften Severus' features. Then the shadows overtook him. His brow furrowed, and his mouth twisted up into a snarl. Even his clothes were darker.

It was almost reminiscent of…

Hermione gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Snape snapped.

She shook.

"Why are you not in Azkaban?" Snape demanded.

"I," she maintained eye contact with him. "I was released on a technicality."

He snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I don't know."

"I ask you again, 'what are you doing here?'"

"You wanted me to stay with you."

"Excuse me?"

A single teardrop fell from her eye. "You wanted me beside you."

"Why would I want you here?"

"I told you earlier, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh yes, apparently we are espoused."

She nodded.

He huffed.

"I am sorry you are so confused at the moment. I truly wish I could help you," Hermione croaked.

"I am not confused, but you seem to be," Severus snapped.

"No, I am not confused."

"Then why are you staring like that?"

"Because I'm contemplating something."

He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you contemplating?"

"Are you truly interested?" She asked.

"I would not have asked you the question if I had no interest in an answer."

"I was thinking of an illness which may have no cure."

"How unfortunate that this illness is incurable."

"Indeed."

Severus shifted his focus to a photograph on the wall. His expression softened.

Hermione turned around and took note of the photo. A smile graced her face. "Do you remember that picture?"

"How can I remember an event I had no part in?" He answered.

Hermione watched the Severus in the photograph scoop her into his arms.

Snape barked, "I do not know what kind of sorcery you have cast, but it will all end tonight. I am leaving this mansion and never returning."

Hermione pointed to the floo. "Go ahead and leave. I will not stop you."

Snape blinked.

There was a light in her eyes. "If you would like to stay though, I could use your help with a very important research project."

Snape's expression hardened. "Conduct your own research. You will never see me again."

"Yes, I will," Hermione answered.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"We will see each other again," she repeated. "I am certain of that."

Robes billowing behind him, Severus strolled towards the floo. He grabbed the powder and called out, "Hogwarts." Then, he disappeared into the flames.

Once Severus had vanished, Hermione released the tears she'd suppressed. Only one question raced through her mind.

Did we do this to you, Severus?


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: I may have played a little with canon in this chapter. If I got anything majorly wrong then I apologize in advance.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It really keeps me going!**

They were coming.

If Scorpius had to guess, there were over fifty aurors marching onto Hogwarts, all of whom were brandishing their wands. Flanking them was a legion of giggling civilians. Half of them were wearing Quidditch uniforms while the other half were wearing the jerseys of their favorite players. Upon reaching Hogwarts, the citizens took to the skies while the aurors stood at attention.

One of the stepped out from the crowd and knocked on the door.

In silence, Scorpius pulled out his wand and gave the signal.

The auror knocked again.

Scorpius looked behind him. Professor Sinistra grasped her wand and aimed in at the door.

The lead auror cast a sonoros and bellowed, "Is there anybody in there?"

No answer.

An orange beam emanated from his wand and slammed into the door. It dissipated upon contact.

"Open the door!"

Scorpius gripped his wand more tightly.

"Open the door and tell us where Severus Snape is located!"

Scorpius glanced at Sinistra. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Snape isn' here right now. Yeh need to come back later."

"Thank Merlin for Hagrid," Sinistra whispered.

Scorpius nodded, but did not lower his wand.

"We need to speak with him concerning the death of Albus Dumbledore," the lead auror replied.

"Now look Kingsley," Hagrid replied. "I know yeh are confused…."

"I'm not confused about anything," he interrupted. "I am perfectly clear on the fact that Snape killed Dumbledore."

"Now let's not make accusations we can't back up."

"We have several witnesses who pinpoint him as the killer."

Hagrid said nothing.

"Now tell us, where is Professor Snape."

"Snape isn' here now."

"Then where is he?"

"Have yeh tried goin' to Spinner's End?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I imagine he wen' there."

"Where is Spinner's End?"

"I don' know."

"If you don't know where Spinner's End is, then why did you say he went there?"

"Because that's his home."

There was another pause.

"Thank you for your help Hagrid. You've done the Wizarding World a great service."

"It was a pleasure servin' yeh."

Scorpius poked his head out of the window. The aurors had turned around and were strolling into the night.

"Kingsley?"

They stopped.

"Yes?" Kingsley replied.

"If yeh fin' Snape, please let me see 'im. There are a few things I need to say to 'im."

"As soon as we finish interrogating him, you will be free to say whatever you'd like to him."

"Thank you."

They continued their trek into the night.

Scorpius lowered his head and asked Sinistra, "Did the aurors really come for Uncle Severus immediately after Dumbledore's death?"

"They attempted to interrogate him," she replied. "But when it was clear that Voldemort was in charge and that they could not take him into custody, they dropped their investigation. After the war…well, let's just say that the memories went a long way in exonerating him."

Hagrid knocked on the front door. Scorpius jumped. Professor Sinistra allowed the giant to enter.

Hagrid strutted into the school. "That oughta keep them occupied for the fereseeable future."

"Do you think they'll return tonight?" Scorpius asked as he closed the door behind Hagrid.

Hagrid sighed. "I wish I knew."

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the school yard.

"Right now though, we should probably git those Quidditch players off of the field," Hagrid suggested.

"Agreed," Sinistra replied. "Scorpius, please stay here. I'll find some backup for you, in case the aurors return."

"Sure," Scorpius replied.

With that, Sinistra and Hagrid raced down the hallway.

* * *

Green flames erupted from the fireplace. Madame Serpent hissed and spread out her hood. Rose sat up in the chair, her occlumency shields raised.

Please let me be convincing.

Severus Snape appeared. He examined his surroundings, his scowl growing deeper with each passing second.

Why has my furniture been taken away? I could never afford a chair made of such fine leather. Why is the coffee table not scratched? When did I start stockpiling books on top of it?

He crossed his arms at the thought of spending the rest of the night reorganizing the room.

Madame Serpent hissed.

A chill ran down Snape's spine. Why on earth would I keep a king cobra in my quarters? Why would anyone allow that thing near the students?

"Professor Snape?" Rose began in the weakest voice she could muster.

Snape snapped his head towards her. Of course Hermione would come early for her occlumency lesson. Insufferable know-it-all.

It was not until he got a good look at her in the glow of the fireplace that he realized how much older than her years she appeared. Her body was much more developed than that of her peers, and her uniform appeared to be a half size too small. Then again, she had been using a time turner. Perhaps that is why she appeared to have aged a decade within the span of a summer.

"I'm ready for my occlumency lesson," she continued.

Snape huffed. Why did the job of babysitting the Golden Trio always fall to him?

"Sir?"

"I heard you," he growled.

She swallowed.

"Was there a particular reason that you broke into my living quarters to have said lesson?"

"You were not in the classroom, and I thought we'd be more comfortable here."

"Comfortable?" Snape snapped. "Do you believe that fighting the Dark Lord will be comfortable in any way?"

Before the girl could respond, Severus invaded her mind. Within moments he discovered memories of her speaking with Potter and her playing with her parents. They may have been fuzzier than he expected, almost as if she was trying to recall the events herself. The fact remained though, her mind was an open book.

Satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, he exited her mind.

"Tell me, was that comfortable?" Snape asked.

She rubbed her forehead. "No."

"Then stop blabbering on about comfort and come into the classroom, the appropriate venue for teaching occlumency," Snape replied.

She followed him without protest.

Snape pointed to a chair behind a table. She sat down.

"First and foremost," Snape began. "You need to clear your mind of all emotions."

"Yes Professor," she replied.

From the look in her eyes, it was clear that she was far from emotionless.

"You need to suppress your emotions in order to perform this properly."

"I am trying to do just that."

"We will see how well you have succeeded."

Once again, Snape entered her mind. This time, he was able to obtain a few memories concerning her being rescued from a troll. Then he noted another memory of her on the beach as a child. The faces of her parents were blurred, but there was something eerily familiar about them.

"I see your point," she shouted. "This is not comfortable and I need to clear my mind of emotions."

How could she yell during a lesson? Only the strongest occlumens could retained enough consciousness to speak during legilimency.

What the hell was going on?

Snape left her mind. "Now do you understand the dangers of showing your emotions?"

"I do," she replied.

"Good," Snape answered. "When you occlude, remember that emotions are for the weak. Only fools allow others to know their true feelings on a matter."

"I will keep that in mind," she promised.

"I'm sure you will," Snape mumbled.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, he reentered her mind.

As expected, he recovered a few memories of her studying in the library, and of Harry's less than stellar table manners. Still, there was a particular one he honed in on.

A girl of about eight was sitting at the table. She watched as a man brushed his lips against those of a woman.

"Daddy, why do you always kiss Mummy?"

The father smiled. "If you ever love a person even half as much as I love your mother, then you will understand why I kiss her constantly."

Why does this father's voice sound so familiar?

"Perhaps," the girl replied. "Still, what about de-de..."

"Decorum," the mother offered.

"Yes, decorum," the child answered. "You said it was improper for people to kiss in public, yet you always kiss Mum."

"Decorum is only for when you are out amongst others," the father's low voice rumbled. "At home the rules are much more lax."

Once again, the father kissed the mother's lips.

Severus focused in on the parents' face. Where have I seen them before?

They looked right at him. Severus' heart almost stopped.

Why were he and that woman kissing each other as if they were a married couple? Why did he appear to be so in love with her?

Better question: how did Hermione Granger know about them? Why was she calling him Dad?

What the hell was going on?

Snape exited her mind as quickly as possible.

"Professor Snape?" she asked.

His voice was low as thunder. "Get out."

"But our lesson…"

"Get out of my classroom!"

She darted outside.

Snape bowed his head and groaned.

Why could he not escape that woman?


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"I mucked everything up."

Scorpius leaned his back against the front window. "I'm certain you did not muck anything up."

"Have you not been listening to a thing I've been saying? I have ruined everything. I thought I could keep my occlumency shields up. I thought the false memories would be enough to appease him." Rose let out a sigh. "I was wrong."

"Perhaps the damage is not as extensive as you believe it to be," Scorpius replied. "Perhaps your dad went to bed and won't wake up until morning."

"That is not how Dad operates. If he is confused he will do whatever it takes to gain some clarity," Rose's voice decrescendoed. "It's only a matter of time before curiosity gets the best of him and he leaves the dungeons. When that happens…"

Scorpius hugged her and whispered, "We will deal with that if it comes."

Rose's throat constricted. "I do not want to be responsible for Dad becoming injured, especially when he would be in no danger had I handled the situation differently."

"No matter what happens, you won't be responsible for him being injured."

"But I was the one who failed him."

"No, you tried to protect him as best you could, but he wouldn't cooperate." Scorpius let her go. "If he leaves the dungeons then whatever happens is his responsibility, not yours."

"How can I look Mum in the eyes and tell her that Dad is injured because I could not sustain my occlumecy shields?"

"You will look her in the eyes and tell her that your dad was persistent. Then you will tell her that you had students to guard, so you could not watch over him the entire night."

"That is fairly close to the truth anyway."

"That Quidditch game was some good fun."

Scorpius' eyes grew as his heart slowed.

Rose scowled. Of course the Weasleys would arrive.

"I agree Charlie, but we need to find your brother soon," Arthur continued. "It isn't like him to miss a game. If he needs our help, then I need to know now."

"I doubt he's in any trouble." Charlie smirked. "I believe he and Lavender have snuck off somewhere."

Scorpius ducked out of the window's view.

Bill huffed. "More like him and Hermione."

Rose gagged.

"Well, that whole poisoning incident does seem to have brought them closer," Arthur mused.

Bile ran up Rose's throat.

Arthur cast a sonoros. "Excuse me."

Rose took a deep breath. Just think about Dad, and what he needs right now. You can do this if you just focus on protecting Mum and Dad.

"Excuse me. Could you please lower the wards so we can enter?"

Rose cast her own sonoros. "I am afraid that will not be possible."

Bill squinted. "Hermione?"

Scorpius raised himself but Rose put a hand on his head before he could peek out of the window.

"Hermione, is that you?" Bill asked.

Scorpius lowered himself.

"Yes, it is," Rose responded.

Charlie asked, "Why are you dressed like Professor Snape?"

"Because I find his wardrobe to be quite fashionable."

The Weasleys burst out laughing.

Rose's snarl could have frozen blood. Within seconds the Weasleys quieted themselves.

"Hermione," Arthur began. "Could you please tell us where Ron is?"

"He's in his bedroom," Rose answered.

"Why is he in there and not at the game?" Arthur asked.

"Because he is being punished for a multitude of serious infractions."

"What would those be?"

"Ron was caught trying to cheat by looking off my test, he exploded his cauldron, he frightened a baby unicorn, and he's a real ginger git."

Scorpius choked back his laughter.

"Someone sure is in a foul mood," Charlie noted.

"Indeed I am," Rose muttered.

"Can you at least tell us how he's doing?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have not seen him all night.

Arthur exhaled. "I had really hoped you two had gotten through your issues."

"Well, we did not get over our issues, and I doubt we ever will," Rose replied.

"Hermione, please don't be this way," Arthur answered.

"I will be however I bloody well please," Rose answered.

Scorpius covered his mouth, but a few chuckles still escaped.

"Hermione, please be reasonable."

"Tell your son to be reasonable, and then I will be as well."

Silence filled the air.

"Look, you know where Ron is, and why he wasn't at your game," Rose concluded. "Goodbye and good night."

Charlie shouted, "I take it you don't want to have lunch at the Burrow anytime soon then."

Rose called, "I would rather dice my own liver than eat with you."

Scorpius giggled.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Bill answered.

"Dad! Bill! Charlie!"

All eyes fell on the man approaching the castle.

"Oh thank goodness I found you," he panted.

"Percy," Arthur's eyes softened. "It is so great to see you again."

Bill crossed his arms over his chest while Charlie glowered at his brother.

Rose gestured for Scorpius to look out the window. He took a deep breath and poked up his head.

"It is great to see you as well, Dad," Percy replied.

Arthur outstretched his arms. Percy rushed into them.

"What do you want?" Bill demanded.

"Why," Percy released his father. "I want us to spend time together."

"So you can convince us to remain loyal to the Ministry?" Bill snapped.

"It would not kill you to show a bit of gratitude for all the Ministry has done."

"Go to hell!" Charlie shouted.

"Now, now," Percy's voice was smooth. "Let's not be hostile."

"Not be hostile?" Charlie spat. "Why should we treat you with any degree of civility? You haven't so much as responded to the news of Bill and Fleur's engagement."

"You and Fleur got engaged?" Percy gasped.

"Yes," Bill answered, "And we sent you an invitation to the wedding."

"Oh my," Percy replied. "It must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Sure it did," Bill grumbled.

"Wow, you're engaged," Percy breathed. "You know what must done then?"

"You give them a proper response before buggering off?" Charlie answered.

"No," Percy put his arms over Bill and Charlie's shoulders. "We need to celebrate."

Bill pushed his brother off of them. "Why on earth should we celebrate anything with you?"

"Because," Percy bowed his head and lowered his voice. "Because I have missed all of you so terribly. I, I am so sorry that things have become so tense between us."

Bill bit his lower lip while Charlie tapped his foot.

"I should not have allowed my career to come between my family and me. If, if you could find it in your hearts to forgive me-oh if you would only forgive me I would be the happiest man on earth," Percy replied.

A tense silence follows.

"Well, I for one forgive you," Arthur answered.

From the corner of Rose's eyes, she could see Scorpius turning rouge.

"I know I cannot properly make up for all of our lost time, but please," Percy began. "Please accept my proposed celebration as a first step towards reconciliation."

Arthur's eyes were agleam. "I would love that."

They turned to Charlie and Bill.

Bill put his hands behind his back. "I forgive you, Percy."

Charlie grunted. "I will tolerate you again."

"Oh thank you!" Percy exclaimed before pulling out a chess pawn. "Now, let's waste no more time dwelling on the past. This portkey will take us to The Three Broomsticks. We will have a bachelor party like no other."

He held it out. Arthur put a hand on it. After a few moments hesitation, Bill and Charlie did likewise.

With a CRACK they disappeared.

Scorpius stood up. He was shaking.

"So, they'll forgive Percy for betraying the family just like," he snapped his fingers. "Yet they'll never forgive Mum for marrying a man who treats her well? H-how can they live with their hypocrisy?"

"I do not know," Rose mumbled.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I know who Grandpa can be, especially when Grandma gets her say. But to see it, to actually see him forgive someone who hurt them so deeply when Mum doesn't get a moment's peace from them…"

"Do you truly believe they went to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Why should I care where they went?"

"I suppose you should not. Still, all of this seems odd."

"How so?"

"Do you not think Percy appearance was more than a little convenient?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius drawled.

"Why would Percy take three amnesiacs to a bar, especially given the outcry that he and the Ministry are not doing enough to resolve the amnesia crisis?" Rose asked.

"I," the color drained from Scorpius' face. "I don't know."

"Neither do I," Rose replied. "But I have a feeling that we need to find out exactly what just happened."

* * *

How could Hermione know about the woman?

Snape lay down on the bed which was barely long enough for him. He stared at the cracks on the ceiling. No matter how firm his resolve not to dwell on the woman was, every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. He could felt her lips brushing against his, her arms wrapped around his torso, and her hands combing through his hair.

Severus rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. This woman was dangerous. She was distracting him from his mission, which could put the entire Wizarding World in jeopardy.

Screw the world! What about his emotional well-being?

If he did not stop dwelling on the woman, then he would betray Lily's memory. There was only one woman who had captured his heart, and it was not the woman who was proving to be a diversion.

What was this woman thinking pursuing him, anyway? Severus Snape did not deserve happiness, especially with someone as beautiful as her. Why could she not see that?

Better question: why was she so beautiful to him?

A few meters away, the cobra hissed. Snape gave it a pointed glare. The snake gave him one last look at him before turning its head in another direction.

As soon as Snape was able, he was getting rid of the snake.

Snape closed his eyes. Perhaps if he focused on rehousing the blasted snake his mind would be clear of her.

How could Hermione know about her? Why did Hermione resemble her? What could this woman possibly see in a git like him?

Perhaps the most pertinent question of all: why did he feel as if he was already in love with the woman?


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Severus gazed at his sleeping wife, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. Did I say something atrocious to her last night, or was I wise enough to keep my mouth shut? Does she still view me as her beloved husband, or am I becoming a monster to her? When all this has concluded, is there any way I could show her how grateful I am that she remains in my life?

Hermione rolled over.

Severus swallowed and threw on his nightshirt

It would be too cruel to sneak off into the library without at least giving her a proper greeting. Even if she is hurt by my actions, she deserves to know that my memories have returned, and that I am available, should she want me.

He slid onto his place of the bed.

"S-Severus?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, love?" he whispered.

She moved closer to him. Her lips curled up into a half smile. "I was wondering when you would return."

"I am here now."

"Hmmm."

Severus kissed her cheek.

Hermione pried open her eyes. "Severus, we need to talk."

His stomach dropped. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I did some research which will be of interest to you," she yawned.

Severus stroked her hair. "Can it wait until later in the morning?"

"I honestly don't know." Her eyes drooped closed.

"You need some sleep."

"No, no I need to tell you about my conclusions."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Later in the morning, you may tell me anything."

"No, I mean, what time is it now?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead. "It is a little after the dawn."

"Then I need," she opened her eyes. "I need to speak with you."

"You need to sleep."

"But, I did some research." She yawned again. "You need to understand my research."

"Am I going to perish within the next five minutes if I do not hear your conclusions?" he asked.

"You won't," she admitted as she closed her eyes.

"Then let's wait until you are more conscious to discuss this," Severus suggested.

Hermione buried her head into Severus' nightshirt.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you returned home safely."

Severus pulled her closer. "As am I."

He watched as her breathing slowed. His eyes fell upon her arm.

She had been scratching at it again.

* * *

I shouldn't care about them.

Scorpius allowed the floo powder to sift through his fingers. The fireplace was as cold as the November morning.

After everything Grandfather put Mum through, I cannot believe he would forgive Percy so easily. You'd swear my uncle's only crime was littering. What gives Grandfather the right to refuse to forgive Mum for marrying a man who adores her, yet he can forgive Uncle Percy for abandoning him?

I really shouldn't care where Percy took them.

Still, it is Mum's family. She deserves to know what Percy has done, if only for her own curiosity's sake. For all I know, this information could aid in Dad's campaign, or it could cause unnecessary drama. I suppose there's only one way to know how Percy's actions will affect Mum...

Scorpius threw the powder into the fireplace and called, "Malfoy Manor."

The orange flames crackled. Within a few moments, they became azure.

"Scorpius?"

"Hello Orion. Are Mum and Dad awake?"

The boy grinned. "Maybe."

Scorpius frowned.

"Maybe not. I don't want to say."

"Orion, this is no time for playing games. I need to speak to them as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because someone may be doing some bad things, and that person may need to be stopped."

Orion gasped. "Did someone attack Hogwarts again?"

"Someone tried to, but they were stopped," Scorpius replied.

"Well, that's good," Orion answered.

"Indeed it is," Scorpius replied.

"So now that you aren't in danger, you can come over and play action heroes with me, right?"

"Maybe later."

"You always say that."

"Well this time I mean it. I will play action heroes with you if you tell me whether or not Mum is awake."

"I am quite awake."

The tension in Scorpius' body evaporated. "Hello Mum."

"Hello Scorpius." Ginevra's face appeared in the flames. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Scorpius replied, "But I do have some news which you may find important."

Ginevra gave Orion a look. "Dear, it's time to set the table."

"Can't the house elves do it?"

"I suppose they can, if you would not like a sickle for your efforts."

Orion's eyes lit up. "Bye Scorpius! I love you!"

He disappeared.

Ginevra sighed. "My son is turning into Abraxas. All you need to do is wave a sickle in front of him and he'll do whatever you ask."

Scorpius chuckled. "At least he's willing to work for his sickles."

"He does have that going in his favor," Ginevra cleared her throat. "But I suspect you did not call me to discuss Orion."

"No," Scorpius answered. "I did not."

"What do you need?" She asked.

He coughed. "Last night, Grandfather, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie attempted to enter Hogwarts."

"Great," Ginevra muttered.

Scorpius continued, "Rose and I were about to stop him from entering before Uncle Percy came."

Ginevra's eyes grew. "Percy was there?"

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "And he convinced them to take a portkey to The Three Broomsticks."

"Wait," Ginevra drawled. "Why would he take Dad, Bill and Charlie, to a bar?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Scorpius answered.

"There are a few other things I would like to know as well."

"What kinds of things?"

Ginevra rubbed her chin. "First, how did Percy know where to find them? Second, if they believed to be fighting in the Second Wizarding War, then why did they trust him so willingly? Third, and perhaps most importantly, where did he actually take them?"

"I wish I had the answers," Scorpius answered.

"So do I," Ginevra hummed.

Scorpius fidgeted.

"Thank you for telling me about this. You've been a huge help."

"You're very welcome."

Silence fell between them.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Scorpius asked.

"I have no idea," Ginevra answered.

Scorpius exhaled.

"Still, I will find some way to get to the bottom of this," Ginevra promised.

"I'm sure you will," Scorpius answered.

Ginevra examined him. "Is their disappearance the only thing bothering you?"

"No."

"What else is wrong?"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

Ginevra's expression softened. "If I didn't want to hear about your issues, I wouldn't have asked you."

Scorpius grinned. "No, I suppose not."

"Then please tell me," Ginevra answered. "What is wrong?"

Scorpius continued, "When Percy and the others were talking, they discussed how Percy had abandoned the family."

"He hurt Dad deeply when he left."

"Yet they seemed to forgive him there on the spot."

Ginevra frowned. "Well, in retrospect I suppose Percy did very little to get back into their good graces. After a few of his apologies and a few of my mum's speeches, it was as if nothing had happened."

"Why did they forgive him, yet they won't give you a moment's peace?" Scorpius asked.

Ginevra looked up at the ceiling. "They wanted Harry to be their seventh son, and I did not comply with their wishes. Sadly, there's nothing more to it than that."

"That is no reason for them to treat you as they have," Scorpius noted.

Her voice was just above a whisper. "No, it is not."

Scorpius swallowed. "I did not mean to upset you…"

Her expression lightened. "Do not worry about me. I am fine."

"Still…"

"My family is my business. You need not worry about them or me. Do you understand?"

Scorpius stared into the flames.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good," Ginevra answered. "Now, I would strongly suggest you get a couple hours of sleep before classes start. You need to be at your best when discussing the best ways to ward off a vampire."

"You're right," he replied. "I do."

Ginevra blew him a kiss. "I love you son."

"Yes." He blew one back, "I love you too, Mum."

The floo connection died.

Scorpius took a moment to stare at the ashes, wondering how someone like Mum could be related to someone like Uncle Percy.

* * *

"Pancakes?" Hermione asked.

Severus adjusted the table tray until it was in front of Hermione. "Yes, I thought you would enjoy them."

"I do enjoy pancakes, but you did not need to make them for me."

"Yet I wanted to."

Hermione fluffed her pillows before sitting up straighter. "I, I don't know what to say."

He kissed her on the lips. "You need not say anything."

Hermione picked up her fork and began to cut her pancakes. Severus looked on, his eyes agleam.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"There," Hermione dropped the eating utensil. "We need to talk, now."

"What is troubling you?" he asked.

Hermione shook. "Last night, after your episode, I conducted some research. I compared a few lists, and I have reached a few conclusions."

"What would those be?" Severus asked.

Hermione trembled as she gazed into Severus' eyes. "It's my fault that you are having episodes."


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you blame yourself for my episodes?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "Because I helped you create a potion without testing its long-term effects."

"What potion?"

"The lycanthropy cure."

Severus shook his head. "Why would it cross your mind that the lycanthropy cure is connected to this amnesia?"

A tear trickled down Hermione's eye. "Because these episodes are very similar to a lycanthrope transformation."

"Please explain," Severus answered.

"When your episode began it was like," Hermione swallowed. "It was as if you were undergoing a physical transformation. Everything from your posture to your expression changed."

"I suppose the way I present myself now is different than I did then."

"The changes reminded me of Remus Lupin becoming a werewolf."

"Perhaps the transformations are similar, but I fail to see the connection between lycanthropy and my current condition."

"While you were gone, I looked over the list of amnesiac victims. Then I went downstairs and dug up the receipts for the lycanthropy cure," Hermione replied. "Every victim I had listed was attacked by Fenrir and his army. Each one had received a cure from us."

"Did you review every victim's name?" Severus asked.

"I did not have the opportunity to do so last night. I was too exhausted to see straight around midnight, so I decided to get some sleep."

"You needed your rest."

"No, I need to find a cure so our lives can return to normal."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Love, this may all be one coincidence."

"Perhaps, yet when I reviewed the memory of Rose discussing the case with Arthur, all I could think of was the night of her kidnapping. I still," she shuddered. "I can still see you using the last of your strength to pop open the cap of that potion and drink that potion."

He lowered his hand.

"Then," she continued. "I remember the Order demanding that we provide wolfsbane for Arthur, Bill, and Charlie. They were bitten by Fenrir, as were you and the other victims."

He raised his head. "Fenrir and his lycanthropes bit thousands of people. It could be sheer coincidence that the victims of these episodes are the same as those bitten by Fenrir."

"What if it is not a coincidence?"

Severus blanched.

The tears flowed from Hermione's eyes. "We need to start looking at things from a more scientific point of view. These attacks happen during the full moon, just like a werewolf transformation. The amnesiacs lose track of themselves and their sense of time just as the werewolf would. The amnesia concludes come the dawn, as does a werewolf transformation."

"True, but Fenrir's attacks occurred seven years after the war. Why would the victims believe they were fighting in the Second Wizarding War and not when he was still running amok?"

"The Second Wizarding War occurred earlier than Fenrir's attacks," Hermione answered. "If a werewolf transformation is about returning to a more animalistic state, then perhaps the memory loss is in some ways the mind returning to an earlier time. The body cannot transform because our potion prevents it from doing so, but the mind can still devolve into the past."

Severus blinked.

"We were in such a rush to cure lycanthropy that we never considered the long-term effects of our creation. The cure was administered en mass within only a few months because nobody died during the initial tests. Nobody ever considered what would become of the lycanthropes twenty-five years into the future," Hermione continued.

"How could we have behaved any differently?" Severus asked. "We wanted to cure lycanthropy so desperately, and Fenrir was gaining power. The cure needed to be mass produced immediately."

"So we created a potion with no thought to its long-term effects," Hermione concluded.

"What would you have had us do?" Severus asked. "Fenrir was attacking at that moment. He was on the cusp of enslaving the entire Wizarding World. We couldn't afford to wait twenty-five years to understand the full effects of the potion. The cure needed to be administered at that moment."

"We did what needed to be done," Hermione scratched her arm. "Yet, it may have permanently altered your memory."

"I administered that potion along with you. If the potion is the cause of the amnesia, then I am as much to blame as you are."

"No you aren't to blame for your condition, I am!"

"I am still unclear as to how you could say such a thing."

"Because I, I put you in this position," Hermione answered. "I should have fought Fenrir face to face with you."

"No," Severus replied. "You needed to remain with Rose to ensure that Fenrir did not recapture her. You did the right thing in hiding under the invisibility cloak."

She gasped for air. "I could have done more for you. Somehow, I should have found a way to do more to protect both you and Rose."

"I needed to know that Rose was safe. That is all I required from you," Severus replied.

Hermione broke down and buried herself in his chest. "You, you were right to be wary of leaving her at home. I, I should not have insisted on a babysitter that night. I..I should have…I should have taken her to that blasted press conference. You, you…you would have been safe then! Fenrir, he never…he never..."

Severus massaged her back once the gasps prevented her from breathing. Several times he whispered, "This is not your fault. My condition is not your doing."

"I am so sorry," Hermione wept. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"There is nothing for which to apologize."

"Yes there is because I put you in this situation."

"We did what we thought was best at the time," Severus whispered. "Nobody can blame us for acting as we did."

"I should have filed a restraining order on Ron. We should have had a restraining spell placed on Rose which would have prevented him from taking her."

"It takes months and a lengthy court battle to implement such spells."

"Damnit we could have tried though."

"No, what we needed were stronger wards. I could have discovered and cast them, yet I did not. I failed to protect Rose."

"I failed to protect Rose, and now you're paying the price."

He kissed the top of her head. She took a few shaky breaths before raising her head.

"I do not blame you for this," he replied.

She whined.

"None of this is your fault."

She sniffed.

"I am not convinced that yo have discovered the true source of my amnesia, but let's assume for a moment that you have. If our lycanthropy cure did cause this disease, then we will find a cure."

"How?"

"I do not know," Severus admitted. "All I know is that if we discovered a cure for lycanthropy, then we will discover the cure for this."

"I know we will," Hermione answered. "It does not eliminate the guilt I feel though."

"Do not feel a moment's guilt over this," Severus ran his fingers through his hair. "If given the choice to act differently, I would not."

Hermione wiped her face.

"Now," Severus rubbed her left arm. "Please relax, Love. We will resolve this problem."

"I should be telling you that," Hermione noted.

"Then you may say it to me," Severus answered.

Hermione gave him a small grin. "Please relax, Love. We will resolve this problem."

"Yes," he whispered. "We will."

Hermione smiled, before scratching her arm.

Severus' eyes fell on her left arm. "How long has it been itching?"

She gulped. "I have been scratching it on and off since midnight"

He raised it and examined it. So far, the only marks were those created by her fingernails.

"I will be fine," Hermione choked.

Severus trembled.

"I will be fine," Hermione repeated. "We still have time."

"Yes love," Severus answered. "Both of us still have time."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he hoped they were true.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Thanks for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

It was difficult to believe two decades ago, he averaged over one thousand customers a month. In the store's heyday, customers would laugh as they shook potions. They would test the latest technology on each other, all in good fun of course. Once they had decided upon what to buy, they would crowd around the register, if only to get a glimpse of the famous Weasley twins.

Now, George was lucky if he received a hundred customers a month.

George glanced out the window, wondering not for the first time what Fred would say if he were still alive. Would he berate George for his nostalgic attitude, or would he rue the current state of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Would the twins have forced themselves to find a new venture, or would they have found a way to weather this storm? Would they have been able to regain the public's favor, or was the fall of the house of Weasley inevitable?

The ringing of a bell interrupted his musing.

"George?"

"Ginny?" George rushed over to her.

Although Ginevra was smiling, her eyes were a hurricane of emotions, none of which were particularly pleasant. In a soft voice, she began, "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I need your help."

"Please don't talk like that." He embraced her. "I always want to see you."

She returned the hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." George patted her back. "You should stop by more often."

She held him tighter. "I would if I could."

George sighed. "I know."

They released each other.

"What brings you here, anyway?" he asked upon releasing her.

"I need to find Dad, Bill, and Charlie," Ginevra replied.

George cocked his head. "Why?"

She folded her hands. "Last night, Scorpius saw them in the middle of one an amnesiac episode."

George groaned. "So they did have them again."

"I'm afraid so," Ginny answered.

George buried his head in his hands.

"According to Scorpius, Percy found them at Hogwarts."

"Wait, Percy found them?"

"Yes, Percy."

"Was he suffering from an episode?"

"Scorpius didn't seem to think so."

"So then, how did he find Dad, Bill, and Charlie?"

"I have no idea," Ginny answered. "All I know is that Percy was able to persuade them to go with him somewhere."

"But you and Scorpius don't know where," George answered.

Ginny replied, "Correct. Percy said they were going to the Three Broomsticks, but when I asked Madam Rosmerta if she'd seen them, she said she had not."

George sighed. "Given how little the family thinks of you at the moment it's doubtful they'll tell you where they are."

"I suspect the only thing I'll get out of Mum or Bill is a rant on how I should be more loyal to Percy than to my own husband."

"Ah, yes, Draco," George replied. "Does he know you're here?"

"He knows that I'm attending to a family matter which I will explain more fully to him once I receive more information," Ginevra replied.

"Hmmm."

"Don't look at me like that," Ginny's eyes hardened. "I'm keeping nothing from him. I simply don't want him worked up over what may amount to a grocery shopping trip."

"This is not a grocery shopping trip," George answered.

"No," Ginny replied. "Still, you get my point."

"Indeed I do," George gestured towards the floo. "I suppose the best place to begin looking for them would be to contact Mum. At least she'll know where Dad is. If we find Dad, then I suspect we'll find Bill and Charlie as well."

"That's what I'm thinking," Ginny answered.

"Well, you're in luck," George led her to the fireplace. "I have time on my hands, and I do love a good mystery. It would be my pleasure to pump information from Mum."

"Thank you," Ginny answered.

He grinned. "There's never any need to thank me for helping out my family."

Before he could grab the floo powder, Ginny grabbed his hand. "If, if Percy's done something to Dad, and it affects other victims, then I may need to tell Draco. Is that acceptable to you?"

"If Percy's done something to Dad then I would love to have it plastered all over the news."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, you would actually support Draco in using this for his own benefit?"

"In this instance, I wouldn't say a word about it."

Ginevra raised an eyebrow.

"Draco may be a snake, but I trust you to keep him in check. Percy though, uh," George tapped his foot. "I've seen how far he'll go to get what he wants. I do not trust him to keep his nose clean."

Ginny released his hand. "Draco will appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I said I trusted you, not him."

She chuckled.

He motioned for her to move away from the fireplace. She scurried behind a comic book shelf.

George threw in the floo powder and called, "The Burrow."

The flames erupted before becoming light blue. "G-George? Is that you?"

"Yes Mum," George replied.

"Oh thank heavens you've called!" Molly cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father left me."

"What?" Ginny and George exclaimed in unison.

Molly's eyes grew. "George, is someone there?"

"No. I'm the only one in the store."

"Huh, I could've sworn I heard Angelina in the background."

"Mum," he growled. "Don't start up again with that."

"Oh come on George, you can't say that over the past decade you haven't missed her."

"We are much happier apart than we were together."

"Well, perhaps you only think you're happier. You must miss her so much that you've convinced yourself that you're happy."

"We are far better co-parents than we are lovers."

"I wish I could have your cavalier attitude towards divorce," Molly exhaled. "So far, I'm in too much pain to think at all."

"Could you please tell me what happened before Dad ran out on you?" George asked.

"We had another fight over his stupid DVD player, and how much time he spends watching movies. After five minutes he stormed out of the Burrow. He hasn't come back," Molly answered.

"Did he take anything with him when he left?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, nothing all. He just stormed out and then vanished."

"Are you concerned that something may have happened to him?"

"Why should I be worried about him when he's the one who left me?"

"Okay," George muttered.

"It's all Hermione Snape's fault!" Molly shouted. "If she hadn't claimed that Rose was Ron's child then Arthur never would've become fixated on that child. We would still be happily married if that bitch had never entered our lives!"

"Can we please not start in on the Snapes again?"

"I'll say whatever I want to about them!"

"We can blast the Snapes to your heart's content later." George held up his hands. "Right now, we need to stay focused on Dad."

"Fine."

"Dad is gone then?"

"Yes, he is."

"We need to find him."

"I don't want to see him ever again!"

"Fine, but he at least needs to pick up his things."

Molly burst into tears. "It isn't fair, George! Why does everybody get to be happy except for me?"

"I really don't know," he answered.

"I deserve a bit of happiness! I deserve to have my loving marriage back, to have a daughter who isn't married to a snake, and to have everyone gathered around the table just as they used to be!"

George swallowed.

Molly's mascara ran down her face. "None of this is fair, George! None of this is fair! I deserve to be happy!"

"I know, Mum. I know," George replied.

Molly sniffed. "I shouldn't be weeping in front of you like this. I need to be strong for the family."

"It's okay to break down sometimes."

"No, no it isn't. I must be strong."

"We will get through all this," George promised. "Somehow, we will get through this."

"I, I know," Molly hiccuped. "Please, please don't tell anyone about your father and me. I want to break the news in my own time."

"My lips are sealed," George pretended to zip his lips.

Molly cracked a smile. "Okay then. Goodbye George. I love you."

"I love you too," George answered.

The floo connection died.

"Something isn't right," George began.

Ginny crept out of her hiding place.

"When Angelina left me, she took a couple of outfits and some toiletries. Why wouldn't Dad do the same?" George mused aloud.

"Because Percy did something to him," Ginny replied.

"Exactly," George answered.

"So where does that leave us?" Ginny asked.

George looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms. "If Percy has Dad stashed somewhere, then he won't come clean easily."

"He won't come clear to me at all."

A few moments passed.

"We could try to contact Victoire and see if she knows where Bill is," Ginny suggested.

"If Percy took both Dad and Bill away, then she wouldn't have any clue where to find them either," George answered.

"So where does that leave us?" Ginny asked.

"It leaves you free to return home to your adoring husband," George answered.

Ginny's eyes grew. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, go home. As far as anyone is concerned, all you did was tell me that Dad was missing."

"That's the truth anyway," Ginevra replied.

"Exactly," George's lips curled up. "All you need to do is worry about your husband's campaign. Leave everything else to me."


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

The owl peck sent a chill up his spine. Gulping, he opened the window, bracing himself for the cardboard box tied to its feet. As he held it up, one thought reverberated through his mind:

What does this howler say?

Percy studied the package. Upon first glance it was wrapped in sleek purple wrapping paper. On top was pink bow which bordered gaudiness. He rearranged it until he could see the tag.

From: Angelina Gronkowski.

He scratched his chin. What could Angelina want with me now? It has been years since she's spoken, much less written, me.

Percy examined the signature closer. Angelina tended to write in cursive; yet this address is printed.

He dropped the tag. Why would she give me a present? George's divorce was finalized over a decade ago. I doubt she'd speak to any Weasley at all if she didn't have children with one. Also, I thought she was happy with her current husband. Why would she need to speak with her ex-in laws?

Percy snorted. Perhaps she wants political power. Anymore, it seems people only call me to complain or beg for some favor.

He shook his head. No, not Angelina. She was always the kind to demand everyone stop talking about politics. Whatever could she want from me?

Nothing. She could want nothing from me, which makes me wonder if someone is simply posing as her.

Percy held up his wand to the package and ran it over the wrapping paper.

The wand did not change color.

Percy straightened up in his chair, but kept his wand over the package. For the next few minutes he cast every detection spell he knew.

There was nothing sinister inside the box.

He shrugged. Really, the whole Angelina imposture thing is ridiculous. There is no real reason for anyone to impersonate her. If someone wanted to send me a dangerous package they would pretend to be one of my parents or one of my brothers.

Then again, the package may be set to explode. No, If the package was a bomb then it would have gone off by now. Perhaps Angelina has sent me a package either from the goodness of her heart or as some type of political favor which will become clearer upon opening it.

Percy snapped the pieces of tape from the wrapping paper. Then he tossed the bow into the trash can. Once the wrapping paper was removed from the package he cocked his head.

Before him was a black and white photograph of Aaron Cobb holding up a bag of marbles. He flashed a smile and waved his free hand. Underneath his image were the words:

To Michael, my love.

Percy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Michael!"

No answer.

"Michael! Get in here right now!"

The secretary poked his head into the office. In a weak voice he answered, "Yes?"

"How on earth do you know Angelina Johnson?"

Michael stepped inside the room. "Angelina Johnson?"

"Yes," Percy replied as the door shut.

Michael gave him a blank stare.

"She is also known as Angelina Gronkowski."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I know her."

Percy cocked his head. "How?"

"Oh, we met at a fundraiser for victims of Quidditch accidents."

"Quidditch accidents?"

"Oh yes. There's not much awareness surrounding broom safety," Michael shuddered. "After seeing some of those images, I can see why Gobstones is considered safer. I mean, have you seen an image of someone with a compound fracture?" He shook again. "Those images stay with you."

"Yes, well, Quidditch accidents aside," Percy replied. "Angelina Gronkowski sent you a picture."

Michael asked, "She did?"

Percy turned the photograph around.

Michael shrieked. "Oh my God!"

Percy winced.

"Oh," Michael approached the desk as if he were approaching Merlin. "I wanted this picture so badly, b-but I got outbid at the silent auction. I, I didn't think I'd ever lay eyes on it again."

"Did Angelina win it?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea." Michael was drooling. "All I knew was it wasn't mine."

"Well, this photograph is yours now," Percy replied.

Michael gasped. "Oh no, no. I-I could never take it from you."

"Good, because I am giving it to you."

"Oh dear Merlin I…I could never accept such a gift."

"It isn't much of a gift considering that your name is on it."

"I…I know, but still…."

Percy slid the photo closer to Michael. "It's yours."

Michael shuddered. "I, I couldn't take it."

"Yes you could, and you will," Percy answered.

Michael's eyes glistened and his smile covered his entire face. "Th-thank you."

"You are very welcome," Percy answered.

Michael picked up the photo and caressed Aaron. "I will cherish this forever."

"I know you will," Percy answered.

Michael skipped out of the room, the photo clasped in his hands.

Percy sighed and pulled out a quill from an ink pot. The things he did for that secretary.

Then he smirked. No doubt Michael was going to take that photograph home. Even if it remained on Michael's desk, all important business was discussed behind the safety of Percy's closed doors. If anyone thought they'd be able to spy on him with that then they were in for a rude awakening….

Inside Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, a radio crackled. George adjusted the knobs until the voices were clearer.

"I swear if this is another howler," Percy's staticky voice began.

George chuckled.

Percy would never be stupid enough to leave the picture in his office, but he would be stupid enough to toss the bow in his own waste bin.

* * *

Hermione scratched out the final name on her list. "All but thirty."

Severus sank into the couch.

Hermione began stacking the receipts into a pile. "All but thirty of the known victim have received the lycanthropy cure."

Severus noted. "There are still thirty people unaccounted for, then."

"They may have received it from someone else," Hermione noted. "Draco could have given it to them through one of his charity drives, or they could have bought it from a different apothecary."

"Perhaps those thirty names did not receive a cure at all because they did not need one," Severus answered.

"Do you really believe that?" Hermione asked.

Severus rubbed his face. "I do not know what to believe anymore."

Hermione embraced him. "If this is caused by our cure then we will find a way to undo this."

"Perhaps," Severus answered in a weak voice, knowing full well he may have failed the Wizarding World once again


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I appreciate it all!**

If there was one thing Severus had learned after twenty-six years of marriage, it was that arguing with his beloved wife was futile. Somehow, she was able to persuade him to her side, or at the very least they were able to reach some sort of mutually satisfying compromise. Today's debate was no exception.

She was going to sit on that bed and watch his episode occur. A camera would be too obvious, and there was no guarantee he would stay within its line of sight long enough to capture the entire episode. The potential emotional damage Severus could inflict did not faze her in the slightest. With her husband's future on the line, she was determined to obtain the memory of his transformation. Then, she could begin comparing them to those experienced by lycanthropes.

Her persistence was endearing, if not frustrating.

"You must leave the moment I become combative," Severus began.

Hermione sat down beside him on the bed,

"Promise me that you will leave if I grow combative."

"Yes, I promise you that I will leave if I fear our interaction is getting out of control."

Severus' frown deepened.

"I will never make a promise which might result in me abandoning you," Hermione answered.

"I do not consider you protecting yourself to be a form of abandonment," Severus argued.

"I know," Hermione replied. "Still, I am more than capable of handling my amnesiac husband."

"Or so you say," Severus answered.

She rubbed his thigh. "I know that you don't mean a thing you say during your episodes. If it becomes too personal for me, then I will remind myself that your episode will pass."

"You are assuming that it will pass," Severus answered.

"If my calculations are correct, then yes, it will end," Hermione replied.

"Or so we hope," Severus whispered.

"Yes," Hermione breathed. "So we hope."

The last sunbeam vanished.

"I love you, Hermione Snape," Severus whispered.

She gave him a small grin. "I love you as well, Severus Snape."

Hermione kept her eyes on Severus. The moon shone through the door.

The lines on Severus' face grew deeper. His muscles tensed. The smile which had once graced his face morphed into a scowl.

In a voice deeper than before, he hissed, "You again."

"Yes."

Snape's scowl deepened.

Hermione stood. "If you feel the need to leave, I will not prevent you from doing so."

He pointed down to the bed. "Stay."

Hermione kept her eyes on him.

"I need you to answer a few questions."

"What types of questions?"

"First and foremost," Snape stood. "How does Hermione know about us?"

Hermione gulped.

"I have a student whose name is Hermione," Snape began. "She claims to know about these nightly meetings."

"What did she claim we were doing?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It might be my concern," Hermione answered. "After all, if I understood what exactly we were doing I could explain our actions better."

"Is it not troublesome enough for you that a student knows about us?"

"Not particularly."

"You are comfortable being seen with me?"

"I am more than comfortable being seen with you."

Snape gritted his teeth. "Woman, I do not know what kind of game you are playing or what you are trying to accomplish, but I have no patience for it."

"I am not trying to test your patience," Hermione argued.

"Apparently you are, because every time we converse it feels as if we are engaging in some type of mind game."

"I do not mean for our interactions to feel that way. Still, if you have an honest question I am more than happy to answer it."

"Very well then," Snape cleared his throat. "Why is it that when evening rolls around I am with you?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" she asked.

"A little honesty would be lovely," he growled.

"Okay," she exhaled. "But you need to listen to me carefully."

"Do not talk to me as if I am incapable of understanding a simple sentence."

"I apologize."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione took a deep breath. "What is the last day you remember?"

He growled, "Yesterday."

She asked, "Do you remember what you did during the daylight, or do you only remember what happened once the sun went down?"

Snape eyes widened.

"You don't remember a thing about yesterday afternoon, do you?" she asked.

He put his right hand over his wand. "What have you done to me?"

She shook. "I did not do anything to you, at least not intentionally."

"You hexed me!"

"No, I did not."

"Then what did you do?"

"I," Hermione sighed. "It is extremely complicated, and would require me all night to explain."

"I am willing to listen," Snape answered.

Hermione ran her right arm over her left one. "My name is Hermione Snape nee Granger. We wed and fell in love after Voldemort was defeated."

"Voldemort is no more?"

"No, he is not."

Severus twisted his lower lip. "How did that occur?"

"Harry fought Voldemort, and won. It came at a cost though."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Several people we cared about died."

"Who?"

Hermione swallowed.

"Who died?"

She trembled.

"What are you not telling me?" Snape snarled.

"One of the casualties was Albus Dumbledore," she choked.

Snape appeared as if she had just slapped him across the face.

"How did he die?"

"That doesn't matter. All you should care about is that for the first time in your adult life you were free," Hermione continued. "You did not need fear serving another master."

"How did I use my newfound freedom?"

"You used it to open an apothecary and marry me."

"How did that occur?"

"It's a long story, but I will give you the abridged version."

"That would be lovely."

"Seven years after Voldemort was defeated, Fenrir revived the Death Eaters. We were able to defeat him," Hermione continued, "together."

"Fenrir is a Snatcher. Why would he want to revive the Death Eaters?"

"Because he wanted to transform everyone into a lycanthrope, and he needed a ready-made army," she answered.

Snape muttered, "I should have expected him to do as much."

"While we were defeating him, we had our first child."

"Is she the girl I saw at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Her name is Rose."

"Does she resemble you?"

"Yes, she does, which is why you mistook her for me."

"If she is a student then why is she dressed as me?"

"She is the current potions professor at Hogwarts."

Snape gave her a blank look.

"Ever since she was a baby she's wanted nothing more than to follow in your footsteps," Hermione explained. "That is why she took the position, and why she wears robes similar to yours."

"How," Snape bit his lower lip, "Charming."

"You have two other children too," Hermione continued. "Their names are Victor and Violet."

"How old are they?"

"Victor is a year and a half younger than Rose, and Violet is seventeen."

Severus paled. "Are you saying that not only did I survive the Second Wizarding War, but that I lived long enough to father three children?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Snape shook his head. "No, none of this makes any sense."

"Do you want me to prove the veracity of my statements?" Hermione asked.

"Some proof would be helpful," Snape answered.

"Here," she gazed into his obsidian eyes. "Use legilimency on me."

Snape took a step backwards. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly," Hermione reiterated. "Please use legilimency on me in order to verify my story."

Snape snorted. "How do I know you are not a skilled occlumens and is only going to feed me the information I want to know?"

"Because I refused to take occlumency lessons from you," Hermione replied.

"You?" he spat. "You expect me to believe that there was a skill I could have taught you that you did not immediately take up?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth would you refuse to learn occlumency?"

"I thought that if I became an occlumens it would weaken our marriage."

"Why would you think that?"

"I thought if you knew I could seal my mind from you, then you would become worried that I could hide things from you."

"Why were you not nervous about me using legilimency on you or my ability to hide things from you?"

"Because I trusted you not to take advantage of me."

Snape huffed. "You truly are a naive woman."

"If you understood everything, you would agree with my reasoning," Hermione answered.

His voice was laced with sarcasm. "I am certain I would."

Hermione maintained eye contact with him. "If you do not want to look inside of my mind then you may leave. Still, if you want the truth, then use legilimency."

"If I use legilimency then I can see your entire mind, even the things you wish to keep from others. Why would you trust me with your innermost secrets?"

"Because I know you, and you will not use them against me."

Snape smirked. "So you claim."

Hermione maintained her position.

Severus held up his wand. "Legilimens."


	61. Chapter 61

**AN:** **I hope I got the scenes from Hermione's Hogwarts years correct. If not, I apologize in advance for the inaccuracies.**

 **Unfortunately, I will not be able to upload anything tomorrow. My kitchen sink is leaking, and I don't know when the maintenance person will get around to helping me. In theory I'm supposed to be traveling for the holidays as well, though that may be less feasible thanks to said home repair issue. Regardless, I hope your week is far less chaotic than mine just became.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Snape didn't know what to expect when he entered Hermione's mind. He knew what to look for though. There were a few key memories which would identify this woman as Hermione Granger. Given that nobody should know Hermione well enough to reproduce these memories, this interrogation should only take a few seconds.

Within moments, Snape was disoriented. No occlumency shields could be detected. Severus felt around, but experienced no resistance. If anything, each memory was pulling him in, almost as if it was eager to be viewed. Either this person was an arrogant fool, or she was telling the truth as to her identity. The only way to know for sure was to examine as many memories as he could.

A childhood one would be just as good a place to start as any.

The only light in the room came from a small, pink lamp. Stuffed animals were arranged around a picnic table, tea cups before them. A small girl lay on a white bed. Her mother sat over her, and closed a book.

He believed the mother's name was Muriel, though he was uncertain where this information came from.

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetie."

The girl grinned. "When I grow up, I want to meet a prince."

The mother chuckled. "Oh you do."

The girl nodded before yawning.

"Do you think you'll need his help to face down a dragon?"

"No, I don't want him to save me from anything. I think I can manage on my own, but I would like to meet him and play with him."

"What would you two play?" the mother asked.

The girl's caramel eyes shimmered in the dim light. "I think we're going to read books and swim."

"Read books and swim?" the mother asked.

"Yep," the girl answered. "We're going to read all day, and in the evening we'll go swimming in the moonlight, but only an hour after we eat dinner. We don't want to get cramps and drown."

The mother laughed. "I'm sure any prince would love to read and swim with you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, if only because he would love spending time with you."

"I would love spending time with him as well."

The mother kissed the child on the cheek. "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione yawned again. "Good night Mum."

Snape was certain that he was smirking at the moment. Poor girl. If she was expecting Severus Snape to be her prince then her life was already full of disappointment.

He darted into another memory.

Judging from her height, Hermione was about eight years of age, as were her peers. All of them were in a single file line in front of a door.

"Why do weird things happen around you?"

Hermione's cheeks were red, and her head was bowed. At her feet was a math textbook and two pens.

"Why did you almost hit me with that book?"

"I didn't mean to lift up the book," she answered. "I wasn't trying to hit you."

"How did you lift the book in the air by only looking at it?" the girl behind her asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"She lifted the book because she's a freak," the boy in front of her sneered.

"Class, let's settle down," a man called.

"How can we be calm when Hermione's acting like a freak?" another girl asked.

"I'm not trying to be weird!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione," the man scolded.

She sniffed. "Sorry."

The man folded his arms over his chest. "We aren't leaving for lunch until all of you are silent."

All of the students faced forward, except for Hermione. Instead her eyes were transfixed on the book.

"Now, I want us all to walk quietly to the lunchroom…"

Snape skipped to another, less relatable memory.

"See here everyone! Ms. Granger's done it. Splendid."

Was there any doubt she would be the first to levitate a feather? Obnoxious know-it-all. Still, this was a memory only who knew Hermione would know, so he was getting closer to accessing the memories he needed.

"It's Levi-OOOOH-sa not LevioSAR," Ron scoffed. "She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Snape did not think Hermione could run that quickly, nor did he believe that Hermione could cry for that long. In spite of himself, his couldn't help but feel a pang of compassion for the girl. To an adult, a child's intelligence appeared to be a blessing, yet he knew all too well that in the eyes of one's peers, it was a curse.

For some reason, there was a reconciliation between her and the red-headed git. As much as he would have loved to have called her a dunderhead for ever looking in the redhead's direction, he couldn't blame her for wanting to be liked. Merlin knew how desperate he'd been to fit in with somebody at her age.

Stop this sentimentality this instant! You're supposed to be interrogating her, not finding common ground!

It was time to access the memories surrounding her potions classes. Here was something more along the lines of what Snape was looking for. One of these memories had to be incorrect. He would scour every year she took his class just to prove to himself that she was a fraud.

Before he could get too involved in teasing out her memories surrounding potions class, he watched her set his robes on fire. At the time, those were his favorite ones. Oh well. He'd deal with her later, assuming that memory was accurate.

Memory after memory of potions class played before his eyes. In each one she was an obnoxious know-it-all who answered every question correctly. In a few she helped Neville, and by extension the entire class, by not allowing him to blow up the dungeons. In any other case, he would've encouraged her to let the boy fail on his own merits, but he was too much of a menace to be left unattended.

All of the memories were accurate.

He scoured the memories more closely. There were several from each year, and all of them were in his estimation accurate.

Could she have been telling the truth as to her identity?

Snape stopped searching her memories long enough to contemplate the possibility that this woman was in fact, Hermione Jean Granger.

If she is who she says she is, then how did Hermione Granger become Hermione Snape? On my end, there is no developing attraction towards her. Although she wanted to meet a prince, I doubt her version of prince charming brewed potions and yelled at dunderheads. Granted, she has yelled at Ron for not calling me "Professor Snape," but that is probably an issue of respect. Her puppy love crush on a teacher had been for Gildroy Lockhart, not me. At best I am only her professor, and at worst, someone she must endure.

How did we go from former student to a woman trying to seduce me?

"I just don't understand it."

The first rays of dawn broke through the trees. In the distance, a brook babbled, but this was drowned out by the clanging of cooking utensils.

"How could he kill Dumbledore?" Hermione asked again.

"I have no idea," Harry muttered.

Wait, Hermione had said Dumbledore was dead, but she never mentioned a murder. How could Dumbledore have dropped his guard long enough to be killed?

"He's a bastard," Ron spat. "A traitorous bastard."

"Perhaps," Hermione sighed. "I just wish I understood his motivation."

"What doesn't make sense?" Ron snapped. "Snape killed Dumbledore because he's evil, pure evil."

Harry began to disassemble the tent and put it away.

"Professor Snape isn't evil at least," Hermione paused. "At least I didn't think he was capable of murdering Dumbledore."

What are these idiots going on about? My undying loyalty is to Dumbledore. I may be a lot of things, I may have killed muggle for sport, but I never would have killed Dumbledore. Never!

He quelled his racing thought. There is no need to panic. Weasley is a prat who speaks without thinking. Knowing him he overheard some story from his mother and echoed it back to Hermione. Yes, Molly Weasley is known for her irrational, incoherent ramblings. He's simply echoing her.

Now the tent was put together, and night had fallen.

"And you? Are you coming or are you staying?"

Ron glowered at Hermione. Harry stood beside her, his face just as hardened as Ron's.

"Fine, I get it. I saw you two the other night," Ron spat.

"What? That's nothing," Hermione whispered.

He shot her one last look before running out of the tent.

She yelled after him, pleading for him to wait, for him to return. It was to no avail. He apparated away.

Several memories flashed before him, each of them of Hermione mourning the loss of Ronald. Sometimes Harry was in the background, but often she was alone.

The ginger git had no idea how lucky he was to have a woman like Hermione in his life.

After viewing those memories, Severus opted to find one a bit more pleasant, or at least one which would explain how he and Hermione came to be.

Hermione was kissing Ron.

They laughed, and kissed once more.

Rage boiled inside of Severus. Why did anyone want these two together? They were mismatched! Ronald was incapable of appreciating a woman as intelligent and beautiful her. He had already abandoned her once, and he was liable to do it again. Don't even bring up the horcrux! Ron was a wanker who fled at the first sign of responsibility…

Snape paused. Where does this level of rage originate? Why do I care so much about Hermione and her heart? Could she be right about the depth of our connection?

"What are you doing here?"

Why does my voice sound so raspy?

"I came to see how you were doing."

How I'm doing?

Snape took note of his surroundings. This was not a classroom, but rather St. Mungo's. An IV stuck out from his right arm, and there was a white bandage on his neck. On a nearby desk were a few potions which were used to treat snake bites.

I knew nothing good would come of Rose owning that cobra!

"As you can see Ms. Granger, despite the Dark Lord's best efforts, I am alive and recovering quite nicely."

"I can see that."

Severus glanced up at the ceiling. "There was no need to save me."

"No, I couldn't let you die," Hermione answered. "Not after all you'd done for us."

"It would have been very easy for you to abandon me."

"I never would've forgiven myself had you bled out."

"You should have. I was never meant to outlive the war. Once I gave Potter the memories I was supposed to die."

"Perhaps, but now you're alive."

Severus snorted. "I will be in Azkaban before the day is through."

"Actually, your memories exonerated you," Hermione replied.

Severus paused. "Potter showed those memories to others?"

Hermione nodded.

Severus' face flushed.

"You're finally free from your masters," Hermione replied. "All you have to do is determine what your new purpose will be."

"As if that would be possible," Severus admitted.

Hermione touched his hand. "If anyone can manage to find purpose in his life, it would be you."

Did you give me that purpose? Snape wondered.

Before he could ponder his question further, another memory flashed before him.

"Who is she?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your business," Ron slurred.

Hermione slammed the newspaper onto the scratched coffee table. "It's bloody well my business if my fiancee is allowing a woman to hang on him in front of a legion of reporters."

Ron waved his hand. "It's harmless flirting."

"It's disrespectful to me," Hermione retorted.

"You know what your problem is?"

"That I expect my fiancé to act like a respectable human being?"

"No," Ron stood up from his recliner. "You need to loosen up and relax."

Hermione's mouth hung open.

"You are too wound up, and it isn't good for you," Ron noted.

"I'm not wound up. I'm simply…"

He stumbled over and kissed her mouth. "I love you. You need to trust my feelings towards you."

"I love you too," Hermione answered. "Still, I would appreciate some respect. It hurts me to see women hanging on you. It makes me wonder how committed you are to our relationship."

"'Mione, you'll always have all of me, one hundred percent," Ron strolled towards the doorway. "Just have faith in that."

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded.

"My teammates and I are going out on the town."

"I thought we were going to spend the night inside, together."

"Yeah, uh, things changed."

"I really wish you'd told me sooner."

"What, do you want to come too?" Ron asked.

Hermione hung her head. "No, I do not want to go to another bar."

"Okay," Ron replied. "Bye then. I love you!"

He apparated before Hermione could respond.

Rage boiled over in Snape again. That ginger git was just as big a drunkard as Tobias.

Then again, I'm no prize either.

"This is ridiculous."

Now Snape was in a cramped bathroom. Hermione stood in front of the porcelain sink, her eyes glued to her wand.

"I cannot be pregnant. It's impossible."

Hermione ran her wand over her pelvis. For two tense minutes, she stared at it.

It turned blue.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I-I'm going to be a mother."

Snape focused on the ecstasy in the woman's eyes.

She set the wand onto the counter. "Oh little baby, I, I wasn't ready for you. I never expected you."

I doubt I expected this baby either. Snape thought.

"Still," Hermione's smile was serene. "I'm so happy you're here."

Where am I in this memory? If this is my child, should I not be somewhere in the house? At the very least she should be running to see me.

"Oh perhaps we need a proper introduction. I'm Mummy, and I love you. When your daddy finds out about you, then he will love you too. He'll be so happy to meet you when he returns for his break."

When Daddy gets back from break? Snape wondered. Where could I have been that was so important that I didn't realize my lover was pregnant?

Severus felt a sadness creep in. This woman was rejoicing at having his child, and he felt nothing. He couldn't even envision how this child appeared.

What kind of a father am I?

Better question, why hasn't Hermione shown me a memory of us conceiving this child? Surely we had some type of courtship. Why are there no memories of it? It is almost as if we had barely spoken between the time of my snake bite and the time of our child's conception.

Perhaps our wedding will shed some light on the situation.

Snape crept into the memory of the ceremony.

Severus was standing in a stark courtroom, leaning in for a kiss. Hermione stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his. After a moment of awkwardness, Severus pulled her deeper into the kiss.

At least she forgave me for being taking whatever break I was on.

"Severus?"

"What?"

She took Severus' hand and put it over her abdomen. She whispered, "Feel."

Severus' eyes widened. "Is that…"

She nodded. "This is the first time the baby has kicked."

Snape stepped out of the memory. I want to remember this child. I want so desperately to remember the pride I felt when she first kicked. For the life of me though, I only know her name is Rose because Hermione told me so.

Was I at least a decent father to her?

"Come here Rose."

The baby in a black dress clung to the edge of her crib. "Dada?"

"You need to come to me Little One. I cannot pick you up and carry you for the rest of your life," Severus began.

"Though I'm sure you would not be opposed to carrying her around," Hermione teased.

Severus shot her a playful glare. He knelt down and stretched out his arms. "Come here Rose."

Snape couldn't help but notice the lump in Hermione's stomach. Hopefully he'd at least been in the house when she discovered she was pregnant with their second child.

The child reached for him. "Dada. Ome a Dada."

"No Rose, you need to come here," Severus replied.

Rose stared at her large feet, and then at Severus. She took an uneasy first step towards him.

"There you go," he began. "You're almost there."

Rose smiled as she took a few more steps. Halfway to her goal though, she began to falter.

Severus scooped her into his arms. "You did an excellent job walking."

She embraced him, "Dada!"

Snape felt relief wash over him. For all his faults, he at least did not appear to be a deadbeat father. At least he managed to do something right in his miserable life.

"Do you hear that sound?"

Snape knew this bedroom all too well. What he did not recognize was the look of pure elation on his face. It was also bizarre to see him and Hermione on a bed together as if they were any other married couple.

Perhaps what was even more bizarre was that he was beginning to believe they were a married couple.

"I do not hear a thing," Severus replied.

"Exactly," Hermione purred. "The kids are at Grandma's, and we're finally getting a moment's peace."

He grinned. "How would you propose we celebrate?"

Snape watched as Severus melted into Hermione.

A pang of envy took over him. If only he knew the love this man experienced. Perhaps he did, and was unaware of it.

What if Hermione was right, and he did have amnesia? Could he be a member of this family, or would he find a way to muck it up?

"Do you still want me?"

Severus gazed into Hermione's eyes. "Why would I not want you?"

She lowered her head. "Over the past year, I've been sterilized, gone bald, and slept more than I thought was possible."

He slid over to her side of the bed and raised her chin. "I will always want you."

Her lower lip quivered.

"Gods Hermione, I have spent the last year terrified I would never hold you again, My worst nightmare was waking up and not seeing you beside me. How could I not want you?"

"It's going to be different," Hermione whispered. "Things are going to feel different."

"I know," Severus replied. "But I care little how your body has changed."

"Perhaps you should care," Hermione answered. "I mean, I care."

He was silent.

"I don't even know how I feel about my body anymore. I no longer care about things such as unruly hair, but most days I do not want to be within ten meters of a mirror."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Then we will wait until you are ready."

"No, I think I am ready," Hermione argued. "I want this so badly. I've waited for this moment since the day they told me I had cancer."

He released her chin.

"I know you love me, and that you'll always love me." She swallowed. "The problem is that I've been at war with my body for a year. I do not love being in it anymore."

"I do not want you to regret whatever happens tonight," Severus answered.

A tear trickled down Hermione's eye.

"That being said." Severus kissed her collarbone. "I love your body."

"You love what it was," Hermione whispered.

"No, I love it for what it is now because it's a sign that you are a survivor," Severus answered. "I love your body because I love you."

She gave him a hesitant kiss on the lips. She breathed. "I'm ready."

"Are you certain?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. A smile lit up her face. "Yes, I can honestly say that I'm ready."

If Snape could've cried, he would have done so. This witch had a loving husband, making it all the more tragic that he had been replaced with such an arse.

What kind of man am I if I cannot remember beautiful moments such as this?

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Severus was sitting on the couch beside a blue eyed woman dressed in black robes similar to those that he wore. Hermione sat on a nearby chair, while two other people sat on a leather love seat across the room

Who are those two other people?

Oh, they are Victor and Violet, my other two children.

How do I know that?

"I'm positive," the woman-somehow he knew her name was Rose-answered. "I want to be the potions professor at Hogwarts."

"Do not be so hasty in this decision," Severus warned. "Some of my worst memories involve teaching dunderheads."

"And Headmaster Longbottom would say the most miserable times of your students' lives were taking classes from you," Victor chimed in.

Rose and Hermione laughed.

Violet turned to her mother. "Is that true? Were you miserable in Dad's class?"

"Miserable is a strong word for how I felt," Hermione admitted. "But I wasn't exactly skipping towards his class either."

"I thought you'd always liked Dad though," Violet replied.

"Oh trust me, compared to his other students I liked your father very much." Hermione winked.

Rose snickered.

Severus' expression became serious. "I will warn you Rose that teaching involves many long nights of grading, mediating the most asinine disputes you'd ever heard, and dealing with your sister on a weekly basis."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that," Violet's lips curled up. "I'm going to pass potions for sure now."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"Uh, I mean yes. Oh yes, I'm going to pass potions for sure now," Violet answered.

"Thank you," Severus replied.

Rose frowned. "No, you will not pass potions based solely on our sisterly bond. You must work for your grade, as will everyone else."

"You will have more students like Violet though," Severus warned. "Students will find the most ridiculous reasons to attempt to win your favor. Can you handle that?"

"I believe I am up to the challenge," Rose replied before frowning. "Unless you think I would not be a good teacher."

"No," Severus replied. "I merely want to protect you from massive migraines. You will excel at any profession you chose."

"Thank you," Rose embraced him.

Severus returned the embrace.

Snape exited her mind.

Hermione was telling the truth about who she was. She was his former know-it-all student, and she is his current wife. Somehow she'd found a way to love him. Despite his insistence that his heart was cold as ice, he loved her as well.

Severus' chest grew cold.

Hermione blinked before asking, "Severus?"

His head felt as if it would explode.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve to all those who celebrate it. If you don't, the have a very Merry Monday!**

 **Thank you for all the support. It really keeps me going.**

"Severus," Hermione gasped.

Snape stumbled backwards and buried his head in his hands. Hot tears threatened to boil from his eyes as his legs buckled from under him.

"Severus," Hermione called.

He held up his hand. She backed away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know viewing the memories would cause you such distress. I," Hermione's throat constricted. "I didn't know."

Time crawled to a standstill as Severus whined and cradled his head. Hermione's heart thumped against her chest until her ribcage ached.

Snape raised his head. His voice was soft.

"Why?"

Hermione took a shaky breath.

"Why do you still want me?" Snape whispered.

"What kind of a question is that?" Hermione whispered.

"The kind a murderer like me asks a woman such as yourself."

"You are not a murderer."

He groaned. "Why do you want me in your life?"

"Didn't you see the memories? Couldn't you see how much we mean to each other?" Hermione asked.

"That was in the past," Snape groaned.

"No, Severus, this is our present. We are that loving couple right now," Hermione argued.

He raised his head. "No, we are not."

Her lower lip quivered.

"Look at me, Hermione. Really look at me."

Hermione kept her gaze on him.

"I have listened to you, and I feel I am owed the same courtesy."

"Okay."

"The man you remember is no more," Snape began. "He is gone, possibly forever."

She shook her head and bit her lip until it bled.

"You are only left with me, a man who is trapped in a time period which he cannot remember," Snape replied.

"When the dawn comes, you will remember us," Hermione answered. "You always do."

"We cannot be certain that I will ever be the person you remember."

"No I am certain that you can be that person. No, you are that person."

Snape swallowed.

"Right now, you are the person I love. I love you for who you are, who you were, and who you will be."

"Do you expect me to believe that you love the professor who insulted you for years on end?"

"I expect you to believe the truth, which is that yes, I am in love with that man."

"What about the man I am supposed to be right now? Are you willing to sacrifice him for me?"

"I don't need to sacrifice you for anything, because your memory will return."

"I have no recollection of the events you've shown me."

"Fine, We, we'll just view more memories. Surely that will make things a bit clearer.

"No," Snape snapped.

Hermione startled.

"It does not matter how many memories of us I view. The reality is I do not recall the first time I confessed my love to you, I do not remember helping to create our firstborn daughter, and I do not remember the numerous nights we must have spent in each other's embrace. I'm still having difficulty convincing myself that any of it happened."

"It did happen," Hermione argued. "Our marriage did happen."

"I cannot remember any of it," Severus barked, "All I remember is that I am supposed to meet with Albus Dumbledore at midnight tonight. Now according to you and the memories, not only is Albus dead, but I killed him."

Hermione wrung her hands.

"Would you allow me to meet with Albus tonight?"

She glanced at the emerald carpet.

"Can I meet with Dumbledore tonight?"

She trembled.

Snape's eyes grew. His voice was barely above a whisper, "It's true then. I did kill Albus Dumbledore."

She took a deep breath. "The circumstances surrounding his death were complex."

"But I was involved?"

"Yes, you were."

Snape's voice lowered. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Hermione asked.

"How could you spend each night in the arms of the man who killed Albus Dumbledore? How could you look past that horrendous act and have not one, not two, but three children with the person who betrayed and murdered his own headmaster?"

"First of all, you did not murder Dumbledore."

"That is not what Mr. Weasley believes."

"He was wrong. We were all wrong about you."

"So I did not kill Albus?"

"You did, but it was at his command."

Snape glared at her. "Albus would never put me in a position which would necessitate me to kill him."

"Yet he did," Hermione replied.

"No, if I killed Albus, it was because I was ambitious, I was angry, I," he shook. "I must have let my dark side take control."

"No, you did it because Albus was cursed, and if you did not kill him then Draco would have on the Dark Lord's orders," Hermione argued.

Severus blinked.

"The situation was complex, and we jumped to a lot of conclusions, conclusions we should not have reached. It's over now though. The Dark Lord has been defeated, you have been exonerated from Dumbledore's murder, and you have started a new life with the kids and me."

"The kind of life you'd always envisioned with your husband."

"No," Hermione answered. "It exceeded any expectation I had about what love and family should be."

"I know," Snape cleared his throat. "I know how desperately you need to be loved."

"Everyone does."

"Fair enough, but I am not the prince you dreamed of."

"A prince?"

"I know you have wanted to meet a prince since you were five years old. It is a sweet memory, and I understand the appeal of a fairy tale. Still…"

Snape grew silent.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm not him."

"No, you're better than I ever imagined him to be."

"Please stop. I am a man who resembles your husband in appearance, yet can only remember the names of his children."

"You recognized our children?"

Sweat formed on Snape's brow. "Yes, and I do not know how."

"So you do remember some things?"

"A few things," Snape admitted. "I also, I remember…"

"Yes?" Hermione breathed.

"I remember that I promised never to abandon you."

"You would never abandon me."

"No," Snape replied. "There are very few things I know, but I do know that I would never abandon you."

"Does this mean you'll stay with me for the rest of the evening?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know," Snape admitted. "Part of me wants to leave and reorient myself to this world, but I do not want you to feel as if I had forsaken you. I may be a lot of things, but I am not Ron Weasley."

Hermione rushed over and threw her arms around him. "No, you are not."

Severus returned the embrace. Her body fit into his so perfectly. This felt right; she felt right; they felt right.

Yet it was so difficult to discern why this was so.

"Given that I cannot abandon you then," he whispered into her ear. "Please let me go."


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! Regardless of your plans, I hope your day is filled with joy and peace.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated.**

"Let you go?" Hermione whispered.

Snape nodded.

"Why would I let you go?"

"Because you need to be free."

"I do not need to be free of you."

"Perhaps, but it might be in your best interest to cherish the memory of the husband you had and forget the man I am today."

"No," she argued. "We promised to remain faithful to each other, through sickness and in health. We promised to stay with each other no matter how difficult the circumstance. I cannot let you go."

Snape bit his lower lip.

"Do you understand me?" Hermione continued in a louder voice. "I am not abandoning you."

Snape took a shaky breath.

"I know your life has not been easy, and I know that you have difficulty trusting people. Please believe me though when I say that I need you in my life, and I will not let you go without fighting for you."

Snape held onto her tighter.

"Please Severus," Hermione pleaded. "Please trust me enough to let me fight for you."

"I will make you a deal," Snape began. "Allow me to see Albus Dumbledore's gravesite, and I will return to you."

"W-why do you want to go there?"

"Because I need to see him for myself."

"There's nothing to see."

"I beg to differ."

"The structure isn't all that interesting. It's a white tomb on the Hogwarts grounds, near the lakeside. There's nothing more to it."

"I need to see it for myself."

Hermione opened her mouth before shutting it again. She released Snape. "You need to make peace with him, don't you?"

The look in Snape's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Hermione shook in his arms.

"I do not remember how I made peace with his death the first time," Snape answered. "If I ever did make peace with my role in his death."

"I wish I could tell you exactly how you reconciled yourself to the fact that Dumbledore had died, but you completed most of the process before we were married," Hermione answered.

"Did I ever give you any clue as to how I made peace with Dumbledore's death?" Snape asked.

"We didn't discuss it much," Hermione admitted. "From what I understand it was a gradual process which ended the day the day you first held our oldest daughter."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You said when you first held her, you'd finally experienced what it was like for someone not to prejudge you. You'd finally found the love which had eluded you your entire life. For the first time, you had a family. You said that was enough to make peace with your past," Hermione replied.

"I'd imagine it was a powerful moment," Snape whispered.

"It was."

"I only wish I could remember it."

A tear came to Hermione's eye. "You are so beautiful with our children. It is so clear that you love them unconditionally, and they feel the same way towards you."

"I only hope I can be the father they need in the future," Snape answered. "Whether my memory has returned or not."

"It will return," Hermione replied. "Somehow, you will come back to us."

"One can only hope," Severus mumbled.

Silence fell between them.

Snape whispered, "Please let me see the grave."

"I will," she replied. "Though if it's at all possible, I would like for you to come home afterwards, if only so I know you are alright and so I can explain things to you, if you become confused."

He exhaled. "If it is at all possible, I will return."

"Very well then," Hermione choked, "The grave is near the lake. It is raised above the ground. it's hard to miss."

"I'm sure I will find it on my own," Snape answered.

"You will," Hermione whispered.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "For whatever it's worth, I am very sure that if I remembered our life together, I would love you."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered.

Snape gave her one last look before strolling over to the fireplace. He threw in the powder and called, "Hogwarts." Then, he stepped inside and vanished.

Hermione's eyes lingered on the spot where he had stood, wondering why she felt as if she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

* * *

"Here we go again," Scorpius muttered.

Professor Flitwick swallowed. "Hopefully, they aren't still looking for Severus."

Scorpius squinted. "Considering that the lead auror is Kingsley Shacklebolt, then I would say your hopes are about to be crushed."

Filius pulled out his wand and sighed. "We can only hope that he stayed home."

"For Rose's sake, I hope so," Scorpius muttered.

Once Kingsley was within a few meters of the castle, he cast a sonoros. "Filius Flitwick, is that you?"

Filius cast a sonoros and opened the window. Despite the spell, his voice remained timid. "Yes, it's me."

"Where is Severus Snape?" Kingsley demanded.

Each of the fifty aurors standing behind him pulled out their wands.

"He is not here at the moment," Filius answered.

"Then where is he?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know," Filius replied. "Have you tried searching in Spinner's End? He often spends his summer holidays there."

"We've already been there," Kingsley answered. "We could not find him amongst the stores of the newly constructed shopping mall."

"I see," Fillius mused aloud.

Kingsley answered. "We know that he isn't at Spinner's End or St. Mungo's. This is the only other place he could possibly be. We need to arrest him, and we need to do so now."

"Well, I'm afraid that will not be possible," Filius replied, his voice growing in strength. "He is not here."

Scorpius poked his head out of a window to the right of Professor Flitwick.

"Is there a reason you are so dedicated to protecting him?"

Scorpius' eyes grew wide.

"Does it not matter that he killed Albus Dumbledore in cold blood?"

"Dumbledore's murder weighs on my mind quite heavily," Filius admitted. "But I want to ensure that the correct person is arrested."

"Then allow us to arrest Severus Snape," Kingsley ordered.

Filius argued. "Professor Snape is not here, so you need to leave immediately."

Scorpius tapped Professor Flitwick's shoulder. The half goblin turned to him. The blond pointed out of his window.

"We don't have time for your games. Where is Severus Snape?"

Flitwick gasped.

"Filius, can you hear me?"

Approaching the group of fifty aurors was a legion of one hundred.

"Where is Severus Snape?"

"Halt!"

Kingsley and the other aurors turned to the oncoming aurors.

"Stay right where you are," the leader of the second group repeated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kingsley demanded.

Scorpius gripped his wand as if it was the only thing standing between his life and his possible death.

"We need you to come back to Whitehall with us," the commander answered.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Percy Weasley has requested a special audience with you."

"Percy who?"

The leader of the second group approached Kingsley. "Percy Weasley, the leader of the Wizengamot, has requested an audience with you."

"When did he gain that position?" Kingsley asked.

"Roughly two years ago."

"In other words, he served under Voldemort."

"No, he has always served the Ministry loyally."

"You are a liar."

"Look, I am only following orders. Please come with us without a fight. If you do not go willingly, then we will take you by force."

Kingsley pointed his wand at the commander. An auror from the second crowd shouted, "Stupefy!"

Kingsley fell to the ground, rigid as a steel beam.

The smaller group of aurors moved in to attack the larger group. Hexes flew. Several missed and sliced off the branches of the nearby trees.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Scorpius asked.

"I, I wish I knew," Filius answered.

Yelps and wails resounded throughout the Forbidden Forest. Beams of light illuminated the sky.

A bright red glow emanated from the hillside. Within moments, it dissipated.

All went silent and still.

The leader of the second group of aurors panted and stood amongst the paralyzed. She turned to a man beside her.

"Give them the portkeys."

Sixty aurors ran amongst those lying down and thrust varying objects in the hands of the stupefied. One by one, the stunned aurors disappeared.

Filius and Scorpius gave each other a look.

The female auror approached the school. She shouted, "The Ministry is handling the situation to the best of its ability. Hogwarts can rest in peace tonight."

"How exactly would you be handling this situation?" Scorpius demanded.

"That is none of your concern," she replied. "All you need to know is that we are a security force dedicated to protecting you from the amnesiacs."

"Because you've done such an excellent job so far," Scorpius muttered.

Filius shoved Scorpius' chest with his elbow. Scorpius whined and rubbed the area he'd been poked

The woman turned to her cohorts. "Search the premises for any amnesiac victims you find. Try to persuade them to go with you. If they refuse," her voice lowered. "You know what to do."

The aurors saluted her before scattering across the Hogwarts grounds.

Scorpius gulped, wondering why he felt this second group was bound to cause more trouble than the first.


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

It wasn't unexpected that she be in the dungeons. In fact, it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be there. How could he have ever imagined her working as anything other than a potions mistress?

Snape stared at the person before him. Hermione-no, Rose-sat in a corner wearing a school uniform two sizes too small for her. Her hands were folded on her lap, her posture rigid. Regardless of her best efforts, her eyes betrayed the fact that she was looking at her father, not a feared potions professor.

Snape's stomach ached. What have I done to deserve such devotion from her?

"Professor Snape," she began.

He gulped. "Rose, please, call me Dad."

Her eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Yes, Rose, please call me Dad."

"Do you remember me?"

"No," Snape admitted. "Though I wish that I did."

Rose's eyes misted."If you do not remember me, then why did you call me Rose?"

"Your mother showed me some of her memories tonight," Snape continued. "They confirmed my suspicions that your name is Rose."

"What else did you see?" Rose asked.

His throat constricted. "I saw a woman who deserves a father who remembers her."

"You will remember me soon enough," Rose answered.

"I truly hope so," Snape replied.

"Did Mum's memories jog any of your own?"

"I only remember the names of my children. I am afraid I remember little else."

There was a hint of a grin on her face. "Still, it is better than remembering nothing."

"Indeed it is," he replied.

Rose began, "Perhaps if you view my memories…"

He held up his hand. "I have had more than my fair share of viewing memories for the night."

Rose bowed her head. "Perhaps you can view mine later then."

"Perhaps," Snape examined her. For the first time he noticed that her demeanor was that of a woman, not a girl. Although her face was young, there was a resoluteness in her eyes which could only come with age. Unlike the teenagers he'd been forced to endure, Rose had grown into her body.

What kind of father would not have noticed that before?

"May I make an honest statement?" Snape began.

"You may," she replied.

"You look absolutely ridiculous in that uniform," Snape replied.

She smirked. "I have always claimed the uniforms leave much to be desired."

"No, I mean it does not suit your station in life," he answered. "Please take those rags off and put on your teaching robes."

"I thought you did not care for my robes."

"You look like a woman in your black robes, which is quite fitting given your age."

"If I put them on, will you believe I am a cheap imitation of you?"

"Not at all," Snape answered. "I will believe that you are a woman who is dedicated to continuing her father's work, and who by all accounts excels at it."

Rose stood. "Thank you."

"There is never a need to thank one for honesty," Snape replied.

Rose stepped towards him and outstretched her arms. He stood in place. With a sigh, she lowered her arms and trudged to her quarters.

Snape's stomach was in knots.

Thud!

A beam of light hit the door.

Snape spun around. Rose aimed her wand at the door and yelled out the spells to a few more wards.

"Why are you warding your door shut?" Snape demanded.

"Is it not obvious?" Rose replied. "I do not want you to leave."

"You could have simply asked me to stay."

"I do not trust you to stay here."

"You did not so much as ask me if I wanted to stay with you."

"Fine," Rose answered. "Do you want to stay in the dungeons while I change, or do you want to run off somewhere else?"

His expression betrayed his desires.

"Please be here when I return."

She closed the door to her quarters before he could protest.

Snape snarled. The girl knows me all too well.

Metal clothes hangers clanked from behind the door.

His heart sank. Actually, she knows her father all too well. I am a stranger to her.

Snape gripped his wand. There is little point in bemoaning my daughter's predicament. Right now, I need to focus on finding Dumbledore's grave.

He aimed his wand at the door and began shouting a string of incantations. A few beams of light were absorbed into the door, while others bounced off. His final spell ricocheted and shattered a blue coffee mug.

"Dad?" Rose called.

Snape panted. He glanced in the direction of her room, but the door was still closed. From the corner of his eye though, he caught a familiar sight.

Why was that snake still in the house?

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"From what I understand, I was severely injured by a snake."

"You were."

"Then as your father I would strongly suggest you choose a new pet and donate this animal to a snake sanctuary."

Rose chuckled.

Snape furrowed his eyebrows. "This is no laughing matter. That snake is dangerous and could poison you."

"I was unaware of how deeply your concern ran," Rose replied.

"If nothing else you are my daughter, and I would prefer it if you did not kill yourself with a cobra bite."

"Do not worry. You taught me how to avoid a snake bite when we selected her."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why would I allow you to own a snake?"

Rose poked her head out of the door. "When I was roughly three years old you and Mum discovered an antivenin to a cobra bite. In order to brew it though, you required snake venom. In order to obtain this ingredient you created a dietary supplement which would make a snake as docile as a dog."

"Even dogs can bite," Snape warned.

Madame Serpent hissed, taking exception to that statement.

"True," Rose answered. "Still, you ensured that I had a snake with an excellent temperament."

Madame Serpent stared at him.

"How long have you had the snake then?" Snape asked.

Rose strolled out of her bedroom. "I have had Madame Serpent for roughly four years."

The snake looked up at her owner.

"And she has not bitten you?"

Rose's robes billowed behind her. "She has not so much as raised her hood in anger."

Madame Serpent flicked her tongue.

"You should still consider trading her for a cat-kneazle hybrid," Snape muttered.

Rose laughed. "At the time you said you preferred the snake because of how rarely it sheds."

"So I did," Snape muttered.

Rose stood between him and the doorway to the classroom. "Why are you here?"

Snape stared at her. Her expression is almost identical to mine. How could I not recognize her as my daughter before?

"Dad?" Rose's voice was softer. "Why did you come here?"

He cleared his throat. "I came to see Dumbledore's grave."

"Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"That is none of your concern."

"You burst into my living quarters and demanded I find a new pet. I would say that you have made your purpose for being here my concern."

Snape swallowed and answered, "I need closure for his death."

Rose bit her lower lip. "I thought you'd gained closure years ago."

"Your father gained closure," Snape admitted. "I did not."

"No," Rose argued. "You are my dad, and you always will be."

"How can I be your father if I remember so little about you?"

"Because you're the man who loved me when I was being impossible."

"Did I demonstrate that love during your less than tolerable moments?"

"You did."

"So I was a good father?"

"You were an outstanding father. I could not have asked for a better one."

Snape relaxed. "I am happy to hear it."

Rose gave him a soft smile.

"That being said," Snape's eyes hardened. "I need to see Dumbledore."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I cannot allow you to do that."

"Rose, I know you do not understand why I must do this, but you need to trust that it is in my best interest to see Dumbledore."

"No, it is not."

Snape lowered his voice, "Don't you dare tell me what is and is not in my best interest."

Thud!

"In most cases I would agree with you, but tonight is an exception. It is too dangerous to leave this room."

"What kind of danger am I in?"

"There," she took a deep breath. "It is a very long story, but to put it succinctly, you are not the only person afflicted with amnesia."

"I am not?" Snape asked.

"No, you are not."

"Who else is affected with amnesia?"

"We do not know all the names of the numerous victims yet," Rose admitted. "Still, we know is that a group of aurors is afflicted with amnesia. Their main goal is to arrest you for your role Dumbledore's death."

"It sounds as if I would deserve a trip to Azkaban."

"No, you do not."

"So you and your mother say."

"We are only trying to tell you the truth."

"I know you are telling me the truth as you see it, but I fear you are blinded by your loyalties to a father who does not remember you."

"I am not blinded at all," Rose argued.

"If I can be quite blunt," Snape replied. "You are a poor witness given that you were born after Dumbledore's death."

"True," Rose admitted, "But you and Mum explained what happened to Dumbledore, so my opinion is not completely uninformed."

"What exactly did we say?" Snape asked.

"You said that Dumbledore was cursed, and he was wasting away from it. Meanwhile, Uncle Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore. You took an unbreakable vow to protect Draco, and Dumbledore decided it was in everyone's best interest if you killed him."

"That is the account your mother gave anyway."

"It is the truth."

Snape exhaled.

"If I can be completely honest," Rose continued. "I think it is ridiculous that you would feel even a shred of loyalty to Dumbledore. He used you and put you in a horrendous position. He made a promise to protect you, yet he never fulfilled it."

"Dumbledore was a great wizard…."

"Who set you up to be a hated villain."

Snape paused.

"Dumbledore took advantage of your guilt concerning Lily's death-she's another person who never deserved your loyalty, yet I will ignore her for the moment."

Snape's frown deepened.

"Dumbledore took advantage of your desire for affection. He was an awful wizard who did not deserve an ounce of your allegiance," Rose argued

Snape's body temperature skyrocketed. He gritted his teeth, and hissed, "You do not know what you are talking about."

"No, I do not exactly know what it's like to be taken advantage of in that way because you and Mum have done an excellent job protecting me from people like Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore."

"Lily Evans was an amazing woman..."

"How so?"

Snape opened his mouth.

"How was she so amazing? Name one amazing thing about her."

"She was my friend..."

"Who abandoned you the second you became too inconvenient for her."

Snape closed his mouth.

"Lily never fully accepted you. Her love came with conditions which were impossible for most to fulfill. She wanted the perfect husband. When she discovered you were not perfect she threw you away like yesterday's garbage."

Snape shook.

"As stated before, you are correct in claiming that I do not understand what it is like to have a person like Lily in my life because you taught me to be confident in myself. You taught me that I am intrinsically valuable, and nobody should tell me otherwise. You protected me from people like her and Dumbledore."

Snape's heart pounded against his ribcage. Would I protect my daughter from someone like Lily? Nothing Rose said about Lily was a lie. She deserves friends who accept her for who she is, and not abandon her after a few missteps. As for Albus, my daughter could use a wise mentor figure, yet he did have his darker side. I would never allow her near anyone who could use her as a sacrifice without a second thought.

Perhaps I was a better father than I thought I was.

"Please Dad," Rose pleaded. "Please either stay here or go home to Mum. Dumbledore isn't worth endangering your life."

"Rose," Snape put a hand on her shoulder. "I survived two Wizarding Wars. I can fend for myself against a few amnesiac aurors."

"Your days of defending yourself should be over," Rose argued. "You should be focused on finding a cure for your illness, or comforting Mum. You should waste no energy on visiting the grave of a man who did not have your best interests in mind."

"Dumbledore always had the greater good in mind," Severus answered. "He was a great leader…"

"Who used you as if you were a puppet," Rose replied.

Snape bit his tongue.

"If you won't believe me then go back home and ask Mum about him," Rose answered.

"Your mum?" Snape muttered.

"Yes, Mum," Rose answered. "We both know that as a teenager, she had no reason to harbor ill will towards Dumbledore. Thus if she says there is not real reason to visit his grave then she should be believed."

Snape's body went cold.

"Please Dad, please go home. We need you, and no matter who you believe you are, we love you."

There was a thumping from within the potions classroom.

"Mum loves you, and I know deep down inside you love her too. If you stay with her long enough then you may be able to recall your past. You can be the man we know you are."

"I do not know who I am."

"You are Severus Snape; a man who is deeply loved."

Snape embraced her. "I wish I could remember you, Rose, for you are a most precious daughter."

"I love you, Dad," she squeaked.

"I know you do," he answered.

"Open this door right now!"


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

The room temperature plummeted with each knock of the door.

"Is there anybody in there?"

Rose's throat dried. Her pupils dilated.

"If you can hear me, open this door!"

Rose remained frozen in place.

The doorknob turned.

Snape cast a muffliato. "Who is at the door?"

"I wish I knew," Rose whispered.

"The door's warded," a voice began.

"Oh shit," the first voice began. "Something may have already happened!"

"Do you think Severus Snape is in there?"

"We may not have much more time to find out."

"They want me," Snape whispered. "They want me."

Rose's muscles tensed. "I won't let them lay a hand on you."

"Undo those wards as fast as you can!"

The door shuddered under the force of the spells.

"You need to leave now," Rose hissed.

The door rocked.

"Leave now," Rose hissed.

"No," Snape whispered.

"What do you mean no?"

"I refuse to leave you alone to fend for yourself."

"Do not worry about me," Rose whispered. "I can manage by myself perfectly well."

"While that may be true," Snape began. "Allegedly you are my daughter. How could I abandon my daughter to a group of strangers?"

"It is quite easy. All you need to do is throw the floo powder into the fireplace and step inside. Then, have faith that I can combat these aurors."

"While I have faith in your ability to defend yourself, I will not abandon you."

"Open the door!"

Rose opened his mouth, but Snape's brow was furrowed. It was clear that he would not allow her to get in one more word.

"If you must go somewhere, then go into my laboratory. They'll be less likely to find you there."

Snape remained in place.

"Please Dad, just go where you will be safe."

Snape snuck off towards Rose's laboratory.

"I am coming," Rose called.

The shaking stopped.

Rose stood up straighter and put her hand over her wand. After taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

A group of ten people stood before her, all of whom were wearing crimson shirts underneath black jackets. The woman at the front of the group lowered her wand. "Are you Professor Rose Snape?"

Rose cleared her throat. "I am."

The woman held out her hand. "My name is Danica McGath."

Rose shook her hand.

"I am here to protect Hogwarts from the victims of amnesia."

"Do you mean to tell me that the Ministry has found time to do their jobs and protect us?"

"The Ministry has formulated an action plan which should end the amnesiac attacks."

"How do you plan to go about accomplishing that?"

"Ultimately, we hope to find a cure."

"But you have not found one."

"No, we have not."

"If there is no cure, then how do you plan to protect us from the amnesiacs' attacks?" Rose demanded.

"That is classified," Danica answered.

"Classified?" Rose spat. "How can our protection fall under the category of 'classified?'"

"We do not want the average citizen interfering with our ability to protect everyone."

"Should I want to interfere with your plans?"

"I would think not."

"Then why not explain to me what they are so I will be certain not to stand in your way."

Danica raised an eyebrow. "You seem overly concerned with our methods."

"My only concern is that everyone escapes this night uninjured," Rose replied. "Everything else is secondary."

"I assure you that everyone is being well-taken care of, and that no harm will befall either the amnesiacs or those whom they have attacked."

"That is certainly a relief."

"Indeed." Danica slid closer to the doorway. "Now, I need to secure the premises to ensure that you are not attacked sometime later in the night."

"Do not worry about securing my rooms. I am quite capable of defending myself," Rose replied.

"With all due respect, you should not have to defend yourself. You should be able to sleep peacefully in the knowledge that both you and your students are safe."

"I am already confident that my students and I will come to no harm."

"True, but the Ministry would like extra insurance that you are in fact safe."

"I would like extra insurance that my right to privacy is respected."

Danica sighed. "I was hoping I would not need to resort to this."

Rose pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Resort to what."

The head auror pulled out a parchment from her pocket and unfurled it. "By order of the Ministry, I have the duty, no the privilege, of searching every room for potentially dangerous persons."

Rose scanned the document.

"As you will see, everything is in perfect order."

"Well then, I suppose I have no choice but to welcome you in with open arms."

Danica answered. "No, you do not."

Rose continued. "If I were you, I would stay away from my personal laboratory though."

Danica twisted her lower lip. "What exactly are you doing in there?"

"I am running a series of experiments. Many of the potions I am brewing are unstable, so I would strongly suggest not entering."

"Thank you for the warning."

"Sure, although if you want to be safer, then come back in two hours when they will be less volatile."

Danica pushed rose aside. "I have several other rooms which need to be investigated before the night is through. We are searching the premises. All of it."

The nine aurors behind Danica stormed into Rose's chambers.

"You explore this area at your own risk," Rose warned.

"Compared to the risks I take in my job each day, I'd imagine your quarters are fairly safe," Danica replied.

Madame Serpent raised her hood.

An auror yelped.

The snake hissed.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that I possess a king cobra," Rose mused aloud.

Danica gulped. "It would have been nice to have been aware of it."

Two aurors stared at the snake.

"I dare you to touch it," one whispered.

"No way," the other gasped. "You touch it."

"Hey," Danica barked. "We're here to search for amnesiacs, not stare at snakes."

Madame Serpent hissed again and raised her hood.

The two aurors darted into Rose's bedroom.

Danica turned to the professor. "Where are your personal labs?"

"I will guide you there," Rose answered. "But you should not be in there for longer than a few minutes."

"Don't worry," Danica answered. "I am very efficient in my work. I should not need to be there for longer than a few seconds."

They strolled towards the laboratory.

"What exactly are you brewing in there?" Danica asked, with more curiosity than hostility in her voice.

Rose replied, "I hope to create a cure for eliminating the dark magic associated with cancer. It will not be a cure, but it will be a treatment which will make a cure more feasible."

"That sounds ambitious."

"It's the least I can do for my mother."

"Is she a cancer survivor?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Danica's expression softened. "What type of cancer did your mother suffer from?"

"Uterine," Rose replied.

"I am deeply sorry," Danica answered.

Rose put her hand on the door. "She is living with her condition as best she can. Dad has found a way to keep the dark magic in her body in check, but his potion could become ineffective any day now. That is why I require that these potions be left alone for as long as possible. I do not know if I could live with myself Mum's potential cure is destroyed because of a Ministry search party."

Danica turned the door knob, "I will be sure to keep this portion of the search brief."

"Thank you," Rose answered.

Danica opened the door. She scanned the room. As expected, there were gold and tin cauldrons filled with liquid. Pink fumes wafted out of a silver cauldron while blue smoke billowed from a golden one. In the corner was a pack of vials.

Danica crept inside the lab. "Hello?"

No answer.

She approached a figure in the corner. "Is there someone there?"

Behind her, Rose was sweating.

Danica aimed her wand at a dark corner, only to confirm her suspicions that Rose was not alone in her quarters.

Her eyes bulged. "Mr. Snape?"

"Yes," he growled.

The auror moved backwards. Snape emerged from the shadows, his scowl as deep as the day he began teaching.

She turned to Rose. "Is this why you were so jumpy earlier?"

"If you were at risk of disturbing my dad's work, then you would be jumpy too," Rose replied.

"Point taken," Danica muttered.

"Is there a reason you insist upon disrupting my daughter's evening?" Professor Snape snapped.

"We are securing the premises from the recent string of amnesiac attacks."

"As you can see, the area is quite secure."

"So you say."

Snape's glower could have chilled a fire.

"I must say," Danica began. "I am impressed with this laboratory. It must be nice to be able to brew so many potions."

Snape gave a small hint of a smile. "I am very proud of the work my daughter has done."

"I'm sure you are," Danica answered. "Especially considering the work she's doing to cure your wife's condition."

Snape twisted his lips.

"I mean to search for a cure for," Danica glanced down and snapped her fingers. "A cure for…"

"Cancer," Rose stated.

"Thank you," Danica answered. "Cancer. Ooh, but what kind was it?"

"It was…"

Danica held up her hand. "I think your father is more than capable of telling me what kind of cancer his wife was afflicted with."

Snape's heart was arrhythmic. I went through the memories too quickly. I know she had cancer, but I am at a loss as to what kind.

Danica leaned in closer. "What kind of cancer did your wife have?"

Snape looked to Rose. She was pointing to her pelvis.

"Ovarian," Snape answered in a strong voice.

Danica smirked. "That isn't what your daughter said."

Snape gave the auror a blank look.

Danica pointed her wand at him. "You need to come with us, sir."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you have a disease, and you need to be in a place where you cannot affect others."

"No!"

They turned to Rose.

"You cannot take him somewhere against his will," Rose retorted.

"Where exactly am I being taken?" Snape asked.

"Someplace where you cannot hurt others," Danica answered.

"Why does he need to go anywhere. He is not hurting anyone here," Rose retorted.

"Stand back." Danica pointed her wand at Rose's chest. "This does not concern you."

"The well being of my father is my utmost concern," Rose pulled out her wand.

The auror locked eyes with Rose. "I ought to have you arrested for interfering with an investigation."

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"To begin with there are subduing spells..."

"Are you seriously going to begin a fire fight in a laboratory?" Snape interrupted.

The women glanced at him.

"If you want me to leave with you then I will do so, provided that no harm comes to Rose," Snape answered.

"No, Dad," Rose argued.

"Rose," Snape swallowed. "I have not been the best father to you as of late, but this is something I can do."

"But Dad…"

"Do not argue with me."

Rose bowed her head.

"Before we go," Snape turned to Danica. "May I please retrieve my wallet? I left it on my daughter's coffee table. It would be a great source of comfort if I could have some type of identification on me."

Danica lowered her wand. "I am more than happy to acquiesce to that demand."

"Thank you," Snape replied.

Snape followed Danica out of the room.

"See," Danica began. "This does not need to be messy. It can be as simple as."

"Stupefy."

Danica crashed to the ground.

Rose looked back at Snape.

"Scream," he hissed.

Rose smirked and nodded. "No Daddy! Stop!"

"Don't call me that!"

Snape poked his wand against her back and grasped her left hand gently.

"Please Dad," Rose whined. "Do not do this."

"Start walking," Snape demanded.

Rose trudged into her sitting room, Snape close behind her.

The five aurors in the room gasped and directed their wands towards Snape.

"If anyone so much as thinks about following me, the results will not be pleasant," Snape warned.

Rose sniveled.

The aurors kept their attention on him.

"Do not follow me," Snape warned as Rose opened the front door.

The aurors stood by as Snape led Rose across the potions classroom.

Once they reached the hallway, Snape released her. "I pray I did not harm you."

"No, you did not," Rose replied. "You were barely touching me."

"Good," Snape answered. "Now, show me where the nearest apparation point is."

"We could find a floo," Rose suggested.

Snape shook his head. "If we find a floo then I will have to yell out the name of my location, something I do not wish for anyone to hear."

"Great point," Rose answered.

"Glad you agree," Snape poked his wand into Rose's back. "Now, let's go."

With a smile, Rose led the way.


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Thank you again for everything! It is deeply appreciated!**

The moonlight illuminated the marble structure. For a moment, Rose thought she saw it glisten, but she was certain it was only an illusion. The White Tomb, while beautiful, was nothing more than a monument to a man with morals which were at best questionable, at worst reprehensible. It should not be beautiful enough to glisten.

Rose passed by the memorial without a second thought. A few meters later though, she couldn't help but notice her father's wand was no longer lodged into her back.

She spun around. Dad's gaze was transfixed on the White Tomb.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "Is this where Dumbledore is buried?"

Rose bowed her head. "Yes."

"It's true then," Severus choked. "I killed Dumbledore."

Rose opened her mouth, but no words escaped.

"I am nothing more than a murderer."

"That is not true. You…"

He held up his hand. Rose grew silent.

"I killed the one person I respected above all others," Snape continued.

"He did little to earn that respect," Rose replied.

"So you say."

Rose approached him. "Dad, I know you are extremely confused, but we need to leave soon."

Snape remained rooted in place.

"The aurors are coming…"

"That matters little to me."

"Excuse me?" Rose exclaimed. "I've spent the last ten minutes pretending to be your hostage, and your freedom means nothing to you now?"

"I am not concerned about my freedom, not anymore," Snape answered.

"Then why did you fight back against the aurors?"

"I fought for you."

"For me?"

Snape nodded. "If you were not present I would not have resisted them, but you still need a father in your life. For that reason alone, I fought against the aurors."

To a casual observer, Snape would have appeared emotionless. As someone who had grown up under his care though, Rose could see the melange of emotions in his eyes.

"What does my needing a father have to do with your freedom?" Rose asked.

"You should not be forced to endure watching your father be arrested before your eyes."

"True, I would prefer not to have a dad who is imprisoned for a crime he had been exonerated from."

"No, you should not."

Rose darted a look towards the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

"You deserved a much better father than me," Snape answered.

"How could you say that?" Rose demanded. "You, you've been my inspiration and my biggest supporter. How could you ever believe that I deserve a better dad than you?"

"I destroy things," Snape pointed to Dumbledore's grave. "When I care about someone, I destroy them."

"No," Rose answered. "That is not true. Deep inside, you know that."

"Do not over idealize me. Nobody else has."

"I am not over idealizing you. I see you as that loving dad you are, not as some monster."

"I never deserved a child," Snape replied. "I don't deserve something as beautiful and wonderful as a child, especially a child as special as you."

"Yet here I am," Rose answered.

"Indeed," Snape replied.

"Did you," Rose swallowed. "Did you ever want children?"

Snape said nothing.

"Dad, please, tell me, did you ever want children?"

"I did not believe I would survive the war, so the question rarely crossed my mind."

"That does not answer my question."

"I suppose it does not."

Rose stared at him.

"No," Snape shook his head. "I could never imagine myself with a child."

"Oh," Rose muttered.

He gave her a small grin. "Clearly, I changed my mind in the years following the war."

"Indeed," Rose replied. "I suppose accidentally impregnating a woman would change your worldview."

Snape hummed, "Indeed."

The cool wind brushed against Rose's robes. She shivered. "Why did you not want children?"

"I said I could not envision myself with a child," Snape answered. "I never said I did not want children."

"Fine," Rose replied. "Why could you not envision having a child?"

"On the surface it would appear that I simply hated children, and there is a grain of truth to it. Truly, I cannot tolerate teenagers. The idea of coming home to one was not appealing in the least."

"I suppose I can understand. Merlin knows after mediating a dispute over a dunderheaded boyfriend I am ready to pluck out every last one of my hairs."

"Then you understand me."

"To a certain degree, yes."

"In addition to my disdain for teenagers, my biggest reason for not wanting children was the idea that said child would be another person who would turn against me."

"How could you ever believe that my siblings and I would turn against you?"

"I, I have never experienced unconditional love, at least not until this moment apparently."

She gave him a small grin.

"A child would discover who I was, and by extension, who she was. She would learn about my life as a Death Eater, and would be horrified at the actions I took in order to spy for Dumbledore. I could not inflict that kind of knowledge onto another human being. I would rather be unloved than outright hated, hence my rationale for never desiring children," Severus answered.

"But you are a hero."

"According to you, yes."

"No, everybody thinks you are a hero. Even Neville Longbottom thinks you are a hero."

Snape snorted. "He needs to find a subject to excel in other than herbology. If he believes I am a hero then he has been inhaling too many spores as of late."

"I highly doubt that. For the most part he is correct in matters such as this," Rose replied.

"Longbottom is hardly correct about anything."

"He has become much wiser since you've last seen him."

"Well, he could not have become much more of a dunderhead anyway."

Rose smirked.

Snape rubbed her shoulder. "You deserve a better father than me."

"You are an excellent father," Rose argued.

"So you have said," Snape answered.

Snape released her.

Rose licked her drying lips. "What would have made you change your mind about becoming a father?"

In a voice just above a whisper, Snape answered, "Nothing short of my child's conception."

"Nothing?"

"No. Nothing short of impregnating a woman would have changed my mind regarding children."

"Why would that have changed your mind?"

"For one, it would not be fair to deny a child love. Your conception was beyond your control. It would not be fair to deny you my love based on my fear of rejection Secondly, it is selfish, but at least for a few years, I would desire to be loved."

"Oh."

Snape sighed. "You should not be aware of any of this. All you need to be concerned with is that you are loved and very wanted."

"If you accidentally impregnated Mum though, how could I be wanted?"

He gave her a small smile. "Sometimes one does not know what he truly wants until it is standing right before him."

Her expression lightened. "Fair enough."

A twig cracked.

"We need to get to the apparation point," Rose began. "Unless you are willing to turn yourself in."

"The prospect of a stay in Azkaban is becoming less and less appealing to me by the minute."

"Then we will need to move quickly."

They strode to their destination.

"Thank you for your help again, Rose."

"How could I not help my own dad?"

The pain evaporated from Snape's eyes.

"When Mum asks where you are," Rose began. "What should I tell her?"

"Tell her," Snape replied. "Tell her that I could not tell you where I was going for fear you would be interrogated. Still, I have a safe place which is quite some distance from here. We will be together soon enough."

"Are you certain of that?" Rose asked.

"If she does not find me, then I will find a way to return to her," Snape promised.

"I will be sure to let her know then," Rose answered.

Snape backed away from her.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I do love you."

Snape kissed her forehead. "You are a most excellent daughter."

With a POP he was gone.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: Thank you so much for such a great year! It has been a blast posting this work for all of you. Have a safe and happy New Year's Eve!**

Ginny poked her head above the four overstuffed manila folders. "Where do you want me to put these?"

Hermione pointed to the east end of the kitchen table. "Over here is just fine."

With a groan, Ginevra plopped the folders onto the table. She wiped her brow. "Well, it wasn't easy, but I think I've managed to collect all the receipts from our charitable donations. Hopefully, you'll get some answers for your lycanthropy conundrum."

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice," Hermione answered.

"It was no problem at all," Ginny answered. "To be honest, we could both use a distraction right about now."

Hermione swallowed. "Is everything fine with Draco and the children?"

"Draco and the children are fine. We are all healthy, and finding a way to manage amidst all this chaos."

"Then what's wrong?"

Ginny sighed. "Percy has Dad, Bill, and Charlie stashed somewhere."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Ginny answered, "According to Scorpius, they had another amnesiac episode last night. Percy found them, and persuaded them to take off with him somewhere. Nobody has seen them since."

"Oh Ginny." Hermione put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you, but it isn't your fault."

"No," Hermione sat in a kitchen chair. "But if there's anything I can do, then please let me know."

"I will," Ginevra promised.

"Good," Hermione whispered.

Ginny took a ragged breath as she sank into the kitchen chair to the right of Hermione. "George has some type of plan to find them, but he wouldn't let me in on what it was. That's probably for the best though.""

Hermione hummed. "I would imagine so."

"Enough about George and my family," Ginny took the top manila folder from the stack and set it on the table. She did likewise to the other two. "We organized our receipts by the organization which handed out the cure. This could make it difficult to find individual names."

"That should not be a problem," Hermione muttered.

"Oh?"

"I know a few spells which can pull up names from receipts."

"You do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Do I want to know why you found it necessary to create such a spell?"

"You'd be surprised how many lawyers come in wanting to sort out the mess caused by a love potion."

"Point taken."

Hermione pulled out a list from her pocket and unfurled it. "Our first name is Vince Starr."

"Okay."

She took out her wand pointed the wand at the piles. "Gasi Vince Starr."

The wand turned magenta. Within moments, a receipt flew from one of the manila envelopes and landed in Hermione's hand.

"So he was changed?" Ginny asked.

Hermione read the list. "Unless he took the potion because he thought it tasted good, then yes, he was changed."

Ginny twiddled her thumbs.

Hermione pointed to the edge of the table. "Could you please reach over and grab my ink pot and my quill?"

"Certainly." Ginny handed her the requested items.

Hermione dipped the quill into the ink pot before scratching out Vince Starr's name. "The next name is Joe Raji."

"Okay,"

"Gasi Joe Raji."

Another receipt landed in her hands.

Hermione crossed off his name.

"Gasi Peyton Vinitari."

Once more, a receipt was in her hands.

Ginny watched as twenty-seven more names were called, and twenty-seven more recipes leapt from their folders into her hands. After the last one was called, Hermione buried her face into her hands.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"I did this to him," Hermione whispered. "I am the reason my husband does not remember me."

"No, you aren't," Ginny replied.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "There's no way around this. I mean, the evidence is right before our eyes. I did this to Severus."

"You cannot blame yourself," Ginny answered.

"He," Hermione scratched her left arm. "He wanted to stay home the night Rose was kidnapped. He thought we should only give a written statement. Had we stayed home instead of giving that stupid press conference then Rose never would have been kidnapped. We could've handed out that cure, and Severus would still be here. It's my fault for insisting on a press conference. In my arrogance and my need to please others, I put his life at risk. I almost killed him, and now he's paying the price."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"We saved the Wizarding World by damning half the population to relive one of the worst periods in history…"

"No!"

Hermione jerked back.

"Fenrir damned the Wizarding World to relive their worst memories. He was the one who attempted to shape the world into his image, not you. Someone needed to stop him, and you did," Ginny answered.

"At what cost?"

"The cost of twenty-five years of peace."

Hermione opened her mouth.

"Merlin Hermione, everyone else had given up on a cure. People thought curing lycanthropy was impossible, but you and Severus did it. You saved the Wizarding World, and we all have better lives because of it," Ginevra argued.

"I suppose you have a point…"

"I'm completely correct, and you know it."

Hermione's eyes remained misty.

"You cannot take the blame for a freak accident. We all did what we thought was best, and because of our actions, Fenrir can no longer hurt us," Ginny replied.

"True, but…" Hermione began.

"No buts! You saved the Wizarding World, and you should take pride in that," Ginevra demanded.

"Fine, yet," Hermione sniffed. "How am I going to break the news to Severus?"

"I would imagine being direct yet gentle with him would be helpful."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Over the years, I've watched you take that approach with him. So far, I'd say it has served you well."

"It has."

Ginny gave Hermione a soft smile.

"Speaking of discussing this, I suppose you and Draco will need to break the news to all of Britain," Hermione mused.

"Well, it would be in the best interest of transparency."

"Indeed it would."

Ginny leaned in closer to Hermione. "That being said, we can wait until the afternoon to release a statement. That way, you and Severus will have a few hours to discuss it."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"Anytime," Ginevra answered.

Hermione wiped her eyes.

"As for how we break the news, it not need be definitive or negative. We can say something to the extent that there is a correlation between Fenrir's victims and those who have developed amnesia," Ginny suggested.

"I suppose that would work," Hermione answered.

Ginny embraced her. "Nobody will hold this against you."

"I don't care what the Wizarding World thinks," Hermione choked. "I care whether or not Severus blames himself for this mess, and how he will live with the truth."

"Well, as you and your husband used to tell Rose, the first step to finding a cure is to determine the cause of an ailment," Ginny began. "So now that you know the cause of what ails your husband, you can go about treating it."

Hermione returned the embrace. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"A lot," Ginny answered.

They held onto eat other, each woman absorbing the strength of the other.

* * *

"The premises should be secure."

Headmaster Longbottom cocked his head. "What do you mean by, 'it should be secure?'"

The auror glanced down at a clump of dust on the floor.

"Jerry," Headmaster Longbottom folded his hands. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing important."

"Then why can you not look me in the eye."

"One of," Jerry stammered. "One of the victims may have escaped?"

"Escaped?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

Jerry gulped.

"Who exactly escaped?"

"Well, one of the victims of this amnesia curse is Severus Snape."

"I'm aware of that fact."

"You are?"

"Indeed, I noticed him in Professor Rose's quarters the night these episodes began."

"That makes sense, given that we found him in the dungeons as well."

Headmaster Longbottom scratched his chin.

"We attempted to detain him…"

"What exactly was he doing?"

"Excuse me?"

Headmaster Longbottom asked, "What was he doing which warranted him being detained?"

"He was standing in the laboratory…." Jerry replied.

"Was he an immediate threat to anyone?"

"He became one."

"So he attacked without provocation?"

"Look, he was very opposed to being taken away…"

Headmaster Longbottom held up his hand. "You mean to tell me that Severus Snape posed no immediate threat to anyone, yet you were willing to have him arrested?"

"We are not arresting the victims," the auror argued. "We are detaining them."

"The distinction between arresting and detaining still isn't clear to me," Neville replied.

"By detaining, we mean that we are putting them in a place where they can receive treatment for their disorder."

"What kind of treatment?"

The auror's face reddened. "I told you, that's classified."

"I beg to differ."

The auror bit his tongue.

Neville steepled his hands. "You barged into my school, antagonized the parent of one of my professors, and now I'm supposed to take it on good faith that you've done the right thing?"

"That is exactly what you are supposed to do," Jerry answered.

Headmaster Longbottom looked upon Jerry with the same expression he'd used on many a troublesome student.

Jerry cleared his throat. "Currently, we are searching for Rose Snape. She might be able to help us find her father…"

"No, you are not searching for Rose Snape."

Jerry's mouth hung open.

"I've had quite enough of aurors running amok in my school for one night. You will allow her to spend the rest of her evening in peace."

"With all due respect, Rose's father stupefied our head auror. Then, he took Rose hostage. I believe that warrants an arrest."

"Arrest?" Neville asked. "I thought the amnesia victims were merely being detained."

"If one of them commits a crime, then an arrest is in order."

"It seems to me to be a waste of time and resources."

"Excuse me?"

"We both know any charges you bring against him will not hold up in court given that he was not in his right mind."

Jerry put his hands on his hips. "With all due respect, Headmaster, you are not a judge."

"True," Headmaster Longbottom admitted. "But I am a taxpayer who would appreciate seeing his tax dollars being put to good use."

"Why are you defending Mr. Snape? His feelings towards you are no secret, and he's done little to earn your loyalty."

"First of all, you should not presume to know the details of my interactions with Severus Snape," Neville warned.

"With all due respect, your attitude towards him is baffling."

"What is so baffling about it? We are no longer professor and student, but rather a former and current headmaster. It is a common ground I share with few others who are still amongst the living."

"Fair enough."

"Second of all, I feel more strongly about a man being falsely arrested than I do about avenging any past traumas."

"You are a stronger man than I then," Jerry admitted.

"I would not claim to be stronger than anyone," Neville replied. "I will only claim that over the two decades I've been headmaster, I have gained a unique perspective on certain issues."

"I suppose you have," Jerry muttered.

"All that being said," Headmaster Longbottom's expression hardened. "I do thank you for your protection. It will be nice to have a full night's sleep."

Jerry grinned. "The pleasure is all mine."

Neville sat back in his leather chair.

"If you see Professor Rose," Jerry continued. "Please tell her that the Ministry would like a word with her."

"I will be sure to relay your message," Headmaster Longbottom promised.

Jerry gave him one last look before departing.

Neville tapped his finger against the desk and furrowed his eyebrows.

What is the Ministry not telling me?


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione would not have believed her husband's location had she not been looking at the map. She rubbed her eyes as if that would somehow change the result of the tracking spell. Her wand was still glowing lime green, still pointed at the same place on the map.

Hermione burst out laughing. Of all the places Severus could have gone, this had to be the most interesting.

After a few moments, she caught her breath. In a Severus Snape way, going there made perfect sense. It was a place where few others, save Hermione, would find him. It was also away from the prying eyes of the aurors.

She cleared her throat. I hope he didn't splice himself apparating there. It is one thing to locate a place based on your own memories, but when you're only guided by your spouse's memories than it's quite another. Still, this is Severus. Knowing him, he found a way to safely reach his destination.

She grabbed a fistful of floo powder. Things are about to get interesting…

Hermione called out the address to her parents' house. Within moments, her father's face appeared in the ashes.

"Hermione," he began. "Thank goodness we found you."

"Were you trying to contact me earlier?" she asked.

"No," his eye twitched. "Though your mother and I were debating on it."

Hermione twisted her right foot into the ground. "I see."

"Sweetie," Wilford drawled. "Are you and Severus having problems?"

"No," Hermione replied. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well," Wilford began. "A few hours ago your husband pounded on our front door and demanded we show him the guest bedroom. Once we directed him there, he locked himself inside. He hasn't spoken two words to us since."

"I see," Hermione replied.

"The only thing plausible scenario for his behavior we could come up with was that you two had gotten into some type of argument. Still, we were a bit confused given that a man doesn't usually run to his in-laws after a spat with his wife," Wilford answered.

"No, that would be quite unusual behavior."

"So, if I may ask, why is he behaving this way?"

"Right now he is stressed over his work," Hermione answered. "When I suggested he get some fresh air, he disapparated. I'm hoping the change of scenery will do him some good."

"I wish we could offer him better scenery," Wilford answered. "It's been raining like crazy here for the past day and a half."

"Has there been any flooding?"

"Not yet, thank goodness."

"That's good."

Wilford chuckled. "I feel sorry for your husband though. The poor guy was soaked when he came in. We offered to wash his robes, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"That's Severus, difficult yet lovable as ever."

"Indeed."

Hermione relaxed. "Would it be okay with you if I came over and spoke with Severus?"

"You never have to ask if you can come over," Wilford replied. "The answer is always yes."

His face no longer appeared amongst the ashes. Hermione stepped inside the floo and reappeared in her parents' living room. She stumbled over the threshold embraced her father.

"It's so great to see you again," Wilford muttered.

"It is great to see you as well," Hermione answered.

Wilford squeezed Hermione harder before releasing her.

"Oh dear," Hermione brushed off the soot from her father's tweed vest. "I did not mean to get your clothes dirty."

"It's no trouble at all," Wilford brushed the ashes from his daughter's shoulder. "Your mother is doing laundry today anyway, so I'll just put it in with everything else."

"Very well then."

"I'd tell your mother you were here, but she's out playing bridge with her friends."

"That's fine," Hermione replied. "Hopefully I'll see her on the way out."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you," Wilford answered. "In the meantime though, your husband needs you."

"Yes he does." Hermione replied before giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"Love you baby girl," Wilford whispered.

"I love you too, Dad," Hermione replied. She gave him one last look before strolling down the hallway.

Upon reaching the guest bedroom, Hermione paused. She shook before focusing on her breathing.

I can do this. Somehow, I can break this news to Severus. Perhaps is I am lucky, we'll come up with a plan of action.

"Hermione?"

In a weak voice she answered, "yes?"

Snape opened the door. "Please come in."

Hermione entered the room, her eyes fixed on the mud stain on his right knee. "Are you injured?"

Severus shook his head.

Her gaze remained on the stain.

"Apparently when I apparated here I landed in a mud puddle," Severus began. "I've managed to clean off most of the stains, but there are a few which will need detergent."

"I'll take care of it when we get home," Hermione answered.

Severus closed the door. "Do you have any clue as to how I would wind up in Australia?"

"It's a long story," Hermione began. "But the shortened version is that when your episode first began, you demanded answers from me as to who you were. I allowed you to use legilimency on me. While you were perusing my memories you discovered your role in Dumbledore's death."

Severus gulped. "I'd imagine that did not go over as well as you would have liked."

"It could have gone better, but it could have gone worse."

"I did not hurt you, did I?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"I am glad to hear it," Severus replied.

"After viewing my memories, you wanted to see Dumbledore's grave. Thus, you flooed to Rose's living quarters."

"Is she well?"

"Yes, although most of Wizarding Britain is convinced that her amnesiac father took her hostage."

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed.

She took a deep breath. "Everyone thinks you took Rose hostage."

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that?" He panicked.

"I'm not entirely clear on the details, but apparently a group of aurors burst into Hogwarts ready to" Hermione made scare quotes, "'detain' anymore who was suffering from amnesia."

Severus blinked.

"Despite her best efforts, the aurors found you in her labs," Hermione continued.

"So I protected myself at the cost of my daughter's well-being," Severus muttered.

"Actually, Rose knew the entire time she was only pretending to be your hostage."

"Does she truly believe that, or is she attempting to minimize the fear I caused her?"

"Let's just say that she is far more proud of herself than she is afraid of you."

"I suppose pretending to be hostage and hostage taker would be one way for us to outsmart a legion of aurors."

"Indeed it is."

Severus gazed into his wife's eyes. While they glimmered with the joy of their reunion, he could see the fear she was attempting to hide.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

Her placed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "What are you withholding from me?"

She took a shaky breath. "While you were gone, I did some research into the cause of the amnesia."

"What did you discover?" Severus asked.

A tear fell from Hermione's eye. "All of the victims were bitten by Fenrir."

"But I thought there was thirty names on our victims list we could not tie back to Fenrir."

"I looked over the Mafloys' charity records. I was able to find all thirty names there. All of them had received the cure."

Severus lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am truly, completely, sorry."

"How could we know?" Severus replied. "How could either of us have known this would happen?"

"We couldn't have," Hermione answered.

"Which ingredient was it?" Severus asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Which ingredient interacted so horribly with the others that now we have this mess on our hands?"

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted. "All I know is the cure caused these amnesia spells.."

Severus hummed.

Hermione choked. "I am so sorry, Severus. I never meant to put you in this position."

"Love, I doubt there was much anyone could do."

"We could have taken Rose with us to that press conference. You never would have been put in such a perilous position had we done that."

"Fenrir may have still found a way to capture her."

Hermione sniffed.

"Fenrir wanted to either recruit or kill us," Severus continued. "Nothing would have deterred him from accomplishing either goal. If Farrah had not enticed Ron to kidnap Rose, then Fenrir would have found some other way to reach us."

"Are you certain of that?"

"I am."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I still feel responsible."

"As do I," Severus admitted. "But guilt will not serve us well. All we can do is move forward in finding a cure."

"You, you're taking this quite well," Hermione noted.

He kissed her forehead. "There is no point in growing upset. We need to resolve this problem, and we need to do so post haste."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied.

Severus stared at her.

"There is something else you should know."

"Yes?"

"Draco is going to announce our discovery today," Hermione answered.

Severus sighed. "As he should."

"Ginny said that he is going to spin it as if there is only a correlation between lycanthropy and these amnesiac attacks. Perhaps that is wisest way to spin it."

"But it is not entirely accurate."

"No it is not."

Hermione brushed her lips against his. "Somehow, we will overcome this."

"Indeed we will," Severus answered.

Hermione took his hand and rubbed it.

"Do you have the recipe for the original potion?" Severus asked.

"It should be somewhere in the basement."

"Please retrieve it. If we're to make any progress on a cure, then we will need to review it."

"Are you sure you want to begin this project so soon?"

"If we do not start now, then when would you suggest we do so?"

She shrugged. "At a time when you've absorbed what all of this means."

"I have absorbed what all of this means," Severus answered. "I am wanted for pretending to take my daughter hostage, I may have given everyone a potion which causes amnesia, and I need to get to work on my latest project. Am I missing anything else?"

"No, that sounds about right."

"Then let's begin on finding our cure."

Hermione flung herself into his arms. "I love you, Severus."

He held her close. "I love you to, Hermione."

With a little research and some luck, he would never forget that again.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Not a single howler today.

Percy leaned back in his leather chair and kicked his feet onto the desk. Who would have guessed that the key to winning the public's approval was to quarantine the amnesiacs?

Percy frowned. In theory, he should have known. Still, better to learn this listen now rather than later.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Percy startled. Underneath him, the chair collapsed. He hit his head on the ground and groaned.

Michael poked his head into the room and gasped. "Oh I am so sorry. I had no idea you were in the middle of something."

"No, you are fine." Percy pulled the chair upright. "What do you need?"

Michael replied, "Danica McGrath is standing outside. She said you wanted to speak with her."

"I did." Percy straightened his suit. "Please, send her inside."

Michael gestured for her to enter.

The auror's chestnut hair was matted, as if she had just woken up from several restless hours of tossing and turning. There were circles under her hazel eyes, and her movements were jerky. Still, she made an attempt to smile.

"Ms. McGrath," Percy extended his hand. "I am so happy to see you doing well."

"Thank you," She took his hand and shook it. "I am happy to be up and around again."

"Please," Percy pointed to a chair. "Take a seat."

Danica pulled up a nearby wooden chair and set it across from Percy.

Percy sat in his seat. "I do apologize for the trouble Severus Snape gave you. I cannot imagine the nightmare you endured at his hands."

"It was my fault," Danica replied. "I should never have turned my back to him."

"Do not blame yourself," Percy answered. "Severus Snape has a way of sneaking up on people and overtaking them."

"True, but I have dealt with suspects like him before. At the end of the day is he is no different than any other Slytherin I've attempted to apprehend…"

"Severus Snape is no mere Slytherin though," Percy interrupted. "He is the exemplar of that house. Every action he performs is calculated and serves only to further his self-interest."

"Perhaps," Danica mused aloud. "Still, I never would have imagined he could harm his own daughter."

"Rose is the Head of the Slytherin House. It would not surprise me in the slightest if she was merely pretending to be his hostage. After all, the apple rarely falls far from the tree."

"I suppose you have a point there. Her loyalty to him does run deep. Despite out best efforts, we still haven't been able to contact her for a statement."

"Have you tried interrupting her classes and threatening to stay there until she agrees to give you a statement?"

"I would, but Headmaster Longbottom won't let us anywhere near her."

"That is not surprising at all," Percy folded his hands. "Headmaster Longbottom has made his disdain for the Ministry known on several occasions. It was only a matter of time before his dislike morphed into outright hostility."

Danica hummed.

"As interesting and important as the Snape case is, you did not come all this way to discuss it."

"No, I did not."

"So tell me," Percy lowered his voice. "How are the patients?"

"Many of them are confused, and others are very agitated," Danica answered. "Yet the Healers are ensuring that they are comfortable."

"Are the Healers becoming overwhelmed?"

"Not at the moment."

"It may be wise to have a few aurors on hand just in case," Percy muttered.

"Yes," Danica answered. "It would be."

Whoomp!

"I can begin assembling a team of aurors as soon as I leave."

"Are you sure it is wise to work given your condition?"

"Percy!"

"There is no reason I cannot work today," Danica answered. "I only have a few cuts and bruises. Sure, I'm a little stiff from the stupefy, but that should go away within a few hours."

"Percy!"

He raised his voice. "I am so happy to hear you are doing better."

"C'mon Percy, I know you're here."

Danica glanced at the fireplace. "Do you have another meeting?"

"No, I do not," Percy replied.

"Are you sure? Because I have some preparations to make…"

"No, stay. You are fine. Please stay."

"I'm going to tell Mum you won't answer the floo!"

"I," Danica stood. "I should get going. I really don't have anything left to say, and I have work to do."

"Percy!"

"How about I come this afternoon and update you on the patients' conditions?" Danica asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Percy replied with a wink.

Danica held out her hand. Percy shook it before storming over to the fireplace.

"Oi, Percy."

"What on earth do you want now, Ronald?"

Percy heard the door close behind him.

"I need to ask you a question."

"No, I do not have any money to loan you."

"I don't want money."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, I could use a few thousand galleons," Ron admitted. "But that isn't the reason I'm calling."

"Why are you calling then?"

"I needed to ask you about Dad."

"What about him?"

Ron's voice grew weak. "Mum said Dad ran out on her."

Percy's expression softened.

"I needed to talk to him, but I don't know where to find him," Ron continued. "Do you know where he is?"

Percy replied. "A place where he cannot give you any money."

"Damnit, why does everyone think I only want money?" Ron whined.

"Because half of your conversations revolve around your increasing gambling debts."

"Well, this time I don't want any money. I want to see Dad."

"That may not happen for some time."

Ron's frown deepened. "Why would you say that?"

"Because he's sick," Percy replied.

"With what?" Ron asked.

Percy's eyes darted to the right, and then to the left. "Have you heard of the amnesia epidemic affecting Britain?"

"The what?"

"The amnesia epidemic."

"Wh-what the hell is that?"

Percy continued, "In essence, a large portion of the population has developed amnesia during the week of the full moon."

"So, they forget everything?" Ron asked.

"No, they believe they're in the middle of the Second Wizarding War, and they revert to the people they were during that era."

"How weird."

"Indeed, it is weird."

"Did one of them attack Dad?"

"No," Percy answered. "Dad is one of the amnesiacs."

Ron covered his mouth.

"Do not worry," Percy replied. "I have made sure that Dad is well taken care of."

"How?" Ron asked.

Percy leaned in closed to the fireplace. "You can keep a secret, can you not?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great at keeping secrets."

"Dad did not run out on Mum. He is in St. Mungo's getting the treatment he so desperately needs."

"Mum will be so relieved to hear that."

"No, she won't."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Mother is not to know about this because she would worry about Father too much," Percy explained.

"But she's heartbroken about Dad," Ron argued. "It would be nice to at least let her know he didn't run out on her."

"If Mother knew where Father was then she would make his location public."

"Kind of like how you just told me about him?"

"Yes," Percy moaned. "Very much like that."

Ron blinked.

"I only told you where Father was because you are in a foreign country, and nobody will interrogate you as to his whereabouts."

"Fair enough."

"Do not fret, and do not fear. I have everything under control."

"I suppose so," Ron replied. "I just wish Mum wasn't so upset."

"It's a small price to pay for Father's recovery," Percy answered.

"Sure." Ron did not sound at all convinced.

"There's another piece of news you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

Percy grinned. "Severus Snape is wanted for taking a hostage."

"Wh-what?" Ron's eyes were bulging.

"Severus Snape is a wanted man."

"Why and how did he take a hostage?"

"In the middle of an amnesiac episode, Severus Snape took a hostage to avoid being detained by the aurors."

"Oh cool! Now everyone will see him for the bastard he is."

"Do you want to know who the hostage was?"

"Who?"

"His own daughter," Percy purred. "Rose."

Ron hummed, "Rose."

"Yes," Percy replied. "The child you kidnapped is the same one he took hostage."

"This is so great!" Ron cheered. "Now all we need to do is blackmail him into dropping the charges against me. We'll tell him that if he gives me my freedom, then I'll let him have his. Oh I can't wait to see the look on 'Mione's face when she sees me running around Britain again.."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Percy warned. "Between his money and Lucius' connections this will be a minor inconvenience to him at worst."

"True," Ron replied. "But at least now everyone will know I'm not the villain, he is."

"Yes," Percy answered. "They will."

Across town, George flicked his wand. A tape player stopped.

"Gotcha."


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"I can't do it Mum."

Hermione brushed off the last of the soot from her robes. Then she muttered a cleaning spell, which took care of the ash on the white carpet.

"How can I tell everyone that one of my parents' greatest accomplishments is taking their loved ones' memories?" Victor asked.

"Ginny gave you some helpful phrasing," Hermione began.

"Oh sure," Victor slumped into a leather swivel chair. "I can tell everyone that there is a 'correlation,' between lycanthropy and amnesia. Then I will add that correlation does not equal causation, as if anyone will pay any attention to that caveat."

"Sweetie," Hermione cooed.

Victor threw up his hands, almost hitting the oaken desk to his right. "I can already hear the questions which will be raised. 'Were your parents aware of the potential for harmful side effects?' 'Was this cure worth the trouble it's causing?' and my personal favorite, 'how many hair care products do your parents go through on a weekly basis?'"

"Thirty bottles of Slekeazy's."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione smirked. "I go through thirty bottles of Slekeazy's a week. Your father hasn't used so much as a bottle of shampoo since he was nine."

Victor couldn't help but crack a smile. "People would be dumb enough to believe that, wouldn't they?"

"Indeed they would," Hermione answered.

The light in Victor's eyes died. "I can't do it, Mum. I cannot write an article which I know would subject you and Dad to such scrutiny."

"You're right." Hermione approached him. "Somebody else should write this letter."

"Who else could do it?"

"Me."

Victor blinked.

She reached over and took the quill from atop the desk. "I should be the one to write this letter."

"Why would you say that?"

"I was the one who helped create the potion, so I should be the one to explain its drawbacks."

"When I said I could not write the letter, I meant that Uncle Draco should write it, not you."

"This is not Draco's potion though. It was created by your father and me, ergo we should be the ones to explain its side effects."

Victor opened his mouth.

"And if you argue with me on this point I will remind you of who is the mother and who is the son," Hermione interrupted.

He chuckled. "Yes, Mum."

"I'm glad we have reached an understanding." She gestured for Victor to stand.

Victor rose and stepped aside. Hermione sat and took a deep breath. Then, she dabbed the quill into the ink pot, her eyes focused on the parchment before her.

"Victor, would you like some tea?"

The door cracked open. Ginevra stepped into the room, carrying a silver trey with matching cups and a kettle.

"I made earl gray tea. I know it's your favorite, and I was hoping it could inspire you to…" Ginevra's face lit up. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Hello Ginny."

"Oh my," Ginevra set down the tray on a nearby stand. "I wish I had known you were coming. I would have gotten an extra cup for you if I had."

Hermione shrugged. "I had not originally intended upon coming, but Victor flooed me asking if I had any suggestions for how to write your latest newsletter. It seemed to be a conversation which would be more productive if we were face to face instead of in a fireplace."

"That makes sense."

"As we further discussed the issue I realized that I should be the one informing the voters for our findings, not him."

"Are you certain you want to write about this? We can always hire someone else…"

"No, I should write this," Hermione replied. "This is my husband's and my potion. If anyone should explain its harmful side effects, it should be one of us. Considering that Severus is in hiding at the moment, the task falls to me."

Ginevra picked up one of the cups and the kettle. "Well, if that's the case then you should have a bit of tea for inspiration."

"I really don't want to trouble you," Hermione began.

"Nonsense," Ginny replied. "I'll just get myself a cup from the kitchen. You can have mine."

Hermione replied. "I suppose it never hurts to write while well-hydrated."

"No," Ginevra poured the tea. "It does not."

"Ginny?"

Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Ginny, are you there?"

Ginevra leaned closer and whispered. "It was great seeing you again. Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Hermione promised.

Ginevra turned to Victor.

"Don't worry," he answered. "I'll let you know if we need anything."

She backed away from them. "Good."

A red-haired man burst into the room. "Oh Ginny, there you are."

Victor put a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I think you need to listen to…" the man glanced over at the woman in the chair. He swallowed.

Victor glowered at the man, while Hermione's face betrayed no emotion.

"Hermione," the man gulped. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same of you," Hermione muttered.

"Here George," Ginevra pressed the tea trey into her brother's chest. "Let's go into another room…."

"Actually," George did not move. "I think Hermione may want to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Hear what my brother has in store for your husband."

Hermione's face reddened.

"How dare you barge in here and start talking about what Percy plans to do to my father, as if he has a right to pass judgment on anyone," Victor snapped.

"Listen, eh…"

"No, you listen," Victor argued. "My mother has gone through enough at the hands of your family. If this is about last night and you want to yammer on about justice of some sort….

"I don't want to discuss justice for anyone other than for the amnesiacs," George warned.

"What kind of justice could you possibly give them?" Victor demanded.

"I can tell their loved ones where the hell they are," George answered.

Victor's eyes grew.

"Percy has the amnesiacs stashed away at St. Mungo's as we speak," the red head explained.

"Do you have proof of that?" Victor asked, the hostility absent from his voice.

George reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a recorder. He set it onto the desk. Before he could press the play button though, Ginevra grabbed his hand.

"Hermione," she asked. "Is it okay for George to be here? We can go into another room if you would prefer."

"If what he says pertains to my husband, then yes, I would like him to remain here," she replied.

Ginevra removed her hand from her brother. George gave her a look before pressing the button.

Although the voices were grainy, the words were clear enough to decipher.

"I needed to ask you a question."

"No, I do not have any money to loan you."

"I don't want money."

Hermione's heart constricted at the sound of Ron's voice. The more he droned on about his problem and his lack of funds, the harder Hermione bit her tongue.

How dare Ron care about his parents' marriage when he cared so little about destroying mine? What right does he have to laugh about Severus' condition and the actions he took to get away from the aurors? At least Severus has the excuse of being ill when he took Rose hostage. What is Ronald's excuse?

Victor rubbed Hermione's back. She clasped his hand and sighed.

George pressed the "stop" button.

"What do you think?" George asked.

Ginevra smirked. "It's perfect and could not have come at a better time."

George asked, "What do you mean?"

"In our next newsletter, we'll have to admit that we know the cause of the amnesia, but we will also expose a massive kidnapping operation," Ginevra continued. "In a way, those pieces of news will balance each other out."

"You have a point there," Hermione mused aloud.

"Wait?" George asked. "You've found the cause of the amnesia?"

Ginevra glanced at Hermione.

"Go ahead and tell him everything," Hermione replied. "He'll know soon enough anyway."

Ginevra put a hand on George's back. "Let's discuss the amnesia cause in private. We wouldn't want to distract Hermione from writing half of our next newsletter."

"No, we would not," Victor replied.

"Uh, sure," George drawled.

Hermione looked at George. "Thank you for your help in exposing Percy. My family truly appreciates it."

"Yes," Victor chimed in. "We do."

"You are more than welcome," George answered.

Ginevra led her brother out of the room. "Now, we may need you to give a couple of interviews as to how you obtained this information…"

George laughed. "As if people wouldn't already know."

Victor looked down at his mother. "Are you certain you will be fine?"

"Yes," Hermione's expression softened. "I think that after George exposes Percy, we will all be much more than fine."


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Unfortunately, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'll be on the road. Still, I hope everybody has a nice weekend!**

So many memories were on the other side of that doorway.

Standing in front of the door, inhaling the cool stale air, and hearing the shuffling of papers brought her back to her teenaged self. His strident voice echoed through her mind, barking out every sharp insult he could think of.

It was a wonder she had gotten through potions.

Graduation day had been nothing short of a relief. After seven long years she was free of him. No longer could he hold her grade hostage, or deduct points for belonging to the wrong house. At long last, she was free.

Free to investigate a case which led her back to the dungeons, interviewing Professor Snape's equally foul-tempered daughter.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

No answer.

She jutted out her chin and knocked harder.

Nothing.

In a strong voice, she called, "This is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please open the door."

"Well," the voice on the other end drawled. "Since you asked so nicely, I shall be over in a moment."

The auror stepped back. Rose Snape's voice wasn't as low as she'd expected. In fact, it was downright feminine.

Rose Severa Snape was already full of surprises.

Professor Rose opened the door, her expression that of pure annoyance. Her black attire only accentuated her similarities to her father.

Yep, she was a Snape.

"May I help you?" Professor Rose asked.

"I need to get a statement from you concerning last night's events," she answered.

"What about last night do you want to discuss?"

"We would like a statement concerning your father's abduction of you."

"Yes, that," Professor Rose twirled the edge of her cape around her fingers. "I have decided not to press charges."

"I see," the auror answered.

"If you are quite finished Miss…"

"Bulaga," she interrupted. "Ms. Mattea Bulaga."

"Ms. Bulaga then," Rose stepped backwards. "If you are quite finished I have some essays which are in desperate need of grading."

"Danica McGrath has decided to press assault charges against your father," Mattea continued.

Professor Rose raised an eyebrow. "Has she now?"

"Yes," Mattea answered in a weak voice. "Which means you are a witness to a crime. As a witness, we need your statement."

Professor Rose clutched her cape. "I suppose I did witness an attempted abduction last night."

"Yes, and your testimony is valuable in this case," the auror argued.

"You're right," Professor Rose dropped her cape. "I watched Danica McGrath attempt to lock my father in St. Mungo's against his will, and I have yet to give a statement. I should go over the the Wizengamot and speak to them post haste."

"Danica did not attempt to kidnap your father."

"Yes, she did."

"Your father was posing a danger to himself and others…"

"Since when was having a civil conversation with one's daughter posing a threat?"

Mattea stepped back.

"My dad was calm and rational when Danica McGrath entered. He only became excited when it became clear that he was going to be detained in St. Mungo's against his will."

"Wait, what?"

"Did you not read the news today?"

"What news?"

Professor Rose handed her a parchment.

The auror glanced at the headline. "You really believe the things Draco Malfoy hands out?"

"In this case, I do," Professor Rose answered.

Mattea skimmed the first paragraph. Her eyes grew. "They finally found the cause of the amnesia?"

"Mum seems to think so." There was a spark of pride in Professor Rose's eyes.

Mattea smiled. "This is wonderful news! Perhaps we can find a treatment for everyone."

"That is my mum's fondest hope," Professor Rose answered in a soft, disarming voice.

Mattea's eyes glistened as she continued to read the parchment. "I do not know why your mum feels such guilt. Nobody could have foreseen this amnesia crisis during Fenrir's attacks."

"Dad has tried explaining that to her," Professor Rose answered. "It seems she is finally beginning to listen to him."

The auror held out the parchment. "This is honestly wonderful news, but it does not change the fact that your father is a wanted man."

"Have you read the second portion of the letter?"

"Why would I want to read more political drivel?"

"Are you sure it's merely political drivel?"

"Of course. I mean, other than your mum's article, all Draco Malfoy writes on are empty political promises."

"How certain are you of that?"

Mattela's face fell.

Professor Rose turned away from the parchment. "Keep reading."

The auror stared at the paper.

Professor Rose's voice was as deep as her father's. "Keep reading."

Mattea stuck her nose back into the parchment, feeling very much like the schoolgirl who was at the mercy of a dungeon bat.

The auror bit her lip. Beads of sweat formed the further along she went. By the time she had concluded that article, the parchment was shaking in her hands.

"Th-this isn't true," the auror stuttered.

Professor Rose's lips curled up. "What is not true?"

"The-the portion on the Ministry," she snapped. "It cannot be true."

"They have a source on record claiming to have heard Percy admit to the cover up himself."

"I'm sure it's another person jockeying for a political favor from Malfoy."

"Perhaps," Professor Rose admitted, "Though I cannot fathom what kind of political favor would entice a man such as George Weasley to betray his brother."

"George Weasley?" the auror squeaked.

Professor Rose nodded.

Mattea's eyes grew huge.

"Yes," Professor Rose answered. "George Weasley is the whistleblower."

The parchment fell to the ground.

"If I were you, I would scurry back to the Ministry and begin the paperwork exonerating my dad from any wrongdoing."

"He attacked an auror."

"Who was attempting to perform an illegal arrest."

Mattea swallowed.

"Go," Professor Rose hissed.

The auror fled.

Rose smirked.

Dad has taught me well.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: For those who celebrate it, Happy MLK Day!**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated**

George glanced at his watch. Six thirty PM. It wouldn't be too much longer now…

The door flung open.

"George!"

Four noise-activated clowns on the top shelf began to cackle.

"George!"

More toys joined the chorus of laughter.

"I know you're in here!"

"I'm coming," George stood. He cracked his knuckles and approached his fuming guest.

"You snake!"

"Hello Percy, nice to see you are doing well."

"How dare you joke with me after what you've done?" Percy hissed.

The clowns fell silent.

"I, I'd expect such treachery from Ginevra or perhaps Ronald, but you?" Percy snarled. "Granted you never did have the good sense to know when to butt out of something, but I never suspected you were capable of outright treason."

George furrowed his eyebrows. "You forced my hand."

"Forced your hand?"

"Yes."

"How dare you try to pin this on me, as if I am responsible for the kind of negative press I am receiving."

"From where I'm standing, you're responsible for every piece of bad publicity you've received from this."

"Why would you say that?"

"You took Dad from us."

"I was trying to help him."

George raised his voice, "By making Mum think he ran out on her?"

"It was unfortunate that Mum needed to be kept in the dark," Percy answered in an even tone. "But sometimes sacrifices need to be made."

"Sacrifices?" George spat. "This is our family you're discussing."

"I have always acted in the best interests of my family."

"How is holding Dad hostage in our best interest?"

The vein in Percy's neck bugled from his crimson skin. "I am helping him."

"How? How is kidnapping him helping us?"

Percy pursed his lips together.

"You could've told us where he was so we could help him as well," George argued.

"I didn't want to worry Mum," Percy retorted.

"So you allowed her to believe her husband ran out on her?"

"She reached that conclusion on her own, not by my own doing."

"She and Dad have been having problems for years, a fact of which you are all too aware. You knew that if Dad didn't show up in the morning she would think the worst."

"You know what," Percy jabbed his finger into George's chest. "It is not my fault Mum and Dad's marriage is in shambles."

George pushed Percy away. "Their deteriorating marriage may not be your fault, but it is your fault for making it worse."

"The amnesia is destroying their marriage, not me."

"You are putting added pressure on it."

"Are, are you actually blaming me for this amnesia epidemic?"

"No."

"Then how have I made things worse for anyone?"

"Mum is irate with Dad because she thinks he's left her."

"And now thanks to you she knows where he's been. There! Problem solved."

"No, not problem solved."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mum is becoming used to the idea of being a divorcee. When Dad comes home, he is going to find a mum who may be ready to start her own life away from him," George replied. "You have destroyed his marriage so you could have the chance to play hero!"

"Fine," Percy spat. "I suppose I should have left Dad alone. In the name of preserving his marriage to Mum, I should've watched him continue to lose his memory every night. Would that have made you happy?"

"Knowing the truth from the very beginning would've made me happy."

"Now you have it. Are you satisfied?"

"I will be when Dad is standing in front of me."

"That isn't happening anytime soon."

George's mouth was agape.

"Dad is currently receiving treatment for his condition at St. Mungo's. He will not be released until we are satisfied that he is functional."

"So, you've found a cure."

"No," Percy admitted. "Not exactly."

George snarled. "Until today, I'll bet you didn't even know what caused this disease."

"I know what the cause is now though, do I not?" Percy asked.

George threw up his arms. "I cannot believe this. Even when the entire Wizarding World is against you, all you do is double down and insist you are in the right."

"I am acting for the greater good," Percy began.

"The greater good?" George yelled.

Percy stumbled backwards.

"So far all you've done is ignore a crisis and, when that no longer worked, you kidnapped ill wizards. How is that acting in the interest of the greater good?"

"Everything I have done has been in the interest of keeping everyone calm, content, and safe."

George shook his head. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"I hear every word I'm saying," Percy spat.

"Then stop acting like…"

"Dumbledore?"

George growled. "Yes, stop imitating the worst aspects of Dumbledore."

Percy's voice was strong. "George, you've never been in a position of power, so let me explain a few things to you."

George bit his tongue.

"People like you only see the short term effects of our actions. All you see is the mirage of someone being kidnapped, when the reality is that we need to perform medical testing on the victims."

"Ask them to join a double blind study then, but for the love of all that is good don't kidnap them in the middle of an episode."

"Do you truly think any of the victims would consent to being researched in the middle of an episode?"

George furrowed his eyebrows.

"Unlike you, I see the broader picture, and I'm always looking toward the future. From where I'm standing, I am preserving the future, or at least I was until my brother interfered."

"Is the future you're trying to preserve the one where you lose an election to Draco bloody Malfoy because you kidnapped his father-in-law?"

"I am preserving the future where I am hailed as the man who cured this amnesia epidemic. I am preserving the future where I am hailed as the Minister of Magic who lowers the rate of squibs until they were almost unheard of. Most of all though, the future I am preserving where the name 'Weasley' is given the respect it so richly deserves."

"Don't you dare bring the family name into this."

"Everything I have done over my tenure at the Ministry has been in service to restoring the good name of this family. Even you should be able to appreciate that."

"Ron has dragged our name through the mud enough. He does not need you to make us appear even more disgusting."

Percy moved in closer to George. In a low voice he warned, "Do not stand in my way, brother. I am not a person you want to cross."

"Is that a threat?"

"That is a promise to myself."

George remained impassive.

"I will succeed in my endeavors, regardless of the cost." Percy sneered, "I will be the greatest Minister who ever lived, with or without your cooperation."

He patted George's shoulder before strolling out of the joke shop.

George stared at the spot where Percy had been standing.

"What happened to you, Percy?" George whispered. "Why can't you be the brother who sometimes shared a good laugh with me?"

Arthur sat in the beige plastic chair and held out his left arm. The Mediwitch positioned it until it was on the padded armrest. Then, she grabbed a plastic blue tourniquet.

"Make a fist," she ordered.

Arthur complied.

The Mediwitch twisted the tourniquet until it was in place. Then, she pulled out a needle and pressed her index finger against Arthur's arm. She hummed before sticking it into a vein. As soon as a drop of blood appeared, she grabbed a vial and set it on top of the catheter.

"You're doing great," she began as the blood trickled up into the vial.

"Thank you," Arthur muttered.

Once the vial was filled, she popped it off. Then, she removed the needle from Arthur's arm and undid the tourniquet. "Okay, you can release your fist."

Arthur relaxed.

The Mediwitch walked over to a desk and pulled up a sticker. "Is this your name and date of birth?"

He examined it. "Yes."

"Good," she put the sticker onto the vial.

"Are we about done with all these blood tests?" Arthur asked. "I'm getting a little tired of being poked every six hours."

"The Healers say this should be the last round," the Mediwitch answered. "Though they can't make any promises."

"Does that mean they're coming closer to a cure?" Arthur asked.

"I couldn't say," the Mediwitch answered.

Arthur sighed. "I suppose every little bit of data helps."

"Indeed it does." The Mediwtich gave him a warm smile. "Indeed it does."


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. Her eyes remained glued to the parchment. "None of it makes sense."

Severus leaned his back against the leg of the bed. More than once he'd questioned the wisdom of conducting research on the bedroom floor, but his in-laws' office was too small to lay out all their parchments and books. Besides, he'd sat in less comfortable conditions before. Granted he'd had youth on his side then...

His back popped. He winced and wondered for the twelfth time that day if he should be conducting this research in a comfortable chair.

"None of these ingredients should be interacting with each other in such a negative fashion," Hermione continued. "At least not like this."

Severus closed the book on his lap and shifted away from the bed. "Perhaps the lupinus albus is interacting poorly with the other ingredients."

Hermione looked up at him.

He rubbed his lower back. "The ancients abandoned use of the plant hundreds of years ago. Records claim it was because there were more effective ingredients available, but perhaps there is more to the story than we realize."

"No," Hermione replied. "If the effects were this devastating then there would be a record of it somewhere, or at least some type of warning to avoid the plant. As far as I can tell, there are no records of any amnesia epidemic quite like this one."

"Perhaps that is because nobody had ever used this combination of ingredients before."

"The other ingredients have no significant effect on a patient's memory. Why would mixing them together create a new memory problem?"

"I wish I could give you an answer."

"I have a few other questions," Hermione scooted the parchment away from her. "Why are these symptoms cropping up now instead of within the first few years of ingesting the potion? None of the patients have anything in common other than lycanthropy, and yet…"

"Yet?" Severus drawled.

She scratched the carpet. "What if there was a pattern we failed to detect? We only viewed partial memories from the patients. What if we viewed their memories from a few hours or even a few days before the attack? Could we have detected a pattern them?"

"I do not know," Severus admitted.

"We could always make out another call for memories, but if we don't know how far back we should go then we could miss something, or spend too much time wading through useless information."

"Indeed."

Hermione yawned. "We're missing something, but for the life of me, I cannot determine what that would be."

Severus' eyes softened. "Whatever it is, I am sure you can find it after a full night's rest."

"No," Hermione covered her mouth, hiding another yawn. "I am wide awake."

Severus stared at her.

She frowned. "Love, I am perfectly awake and alert."

"Whatever you say," he answered.

Her drooping eyes lessened the effect of her glare.

"Please, get some rest," Severus insisted. "I promise you that I will behave for my dearest in-laws in your absence."

"Crap," Hermione whispered. "What are we going to do about them?"

"They are aware of magic. As bizarre as our explanation for my behavior may be, I am certain they would accept it."

"I'm not necessarily worried they won't believe me as much as I am about how they'd react to you during an episode."

Severus blinked.

"You are quite intimidating when you behave as you did as a professor. I do not think they wish to see that side of you, nor would they care to handle it," Hermione continued.

"Do not underestimate them," Severus replied. "Wilford has quite the sharp tongue, and I would not want to be on the business end of Muriel's cane."

Hermione laughed. Severus' eyes gleamed.

"Fair enough," she gasped. "My parents are quite formidable when need be."

"Indeed they are," he replied. "As is their daughter."

She gave him a small smile. "There is no worry to fret over my parents. I'm sure that no matter what you say or do, they will still consider you their favorite son-in-law."

"One can only hope," Severus answered.

Hermione chuckled.

"If you would like though," he began, "you may bring me a sleeping draught."

"That may not be necessary. It is still raining, and you may be able to return home soon."

"Are you certain it is safe for me to return?"

"No, but I could always check with Rose or Victor to see what the fallout from Draco's revelation is. Perhaps Percy has dropped the charges."

"Or he could still want my head on a silver platter for injuring one of his aurors. Merlin knows he'd love any excuse to dispose of me once and for all."

"Unfortunately, I fear you are correct."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Please get some rest. You have had an exhausting day."

"I've endured worse," she replied.

"Perhaps, but that does not mean you should be experiencing any discomfort now," he answered.

She yawned again.

"Please get some rest," Severus replied.

"I suppose a few hours of sleep would not harm me." Hermione stood and stretched.

"If you would feel comfortable doing so though, please get me a sleeping draught."

"I can get you one."

Severus stood up and winced. "I fear we are growing too old for this."

She massaged her back. "I fear you may be correct."

He moaned as he managed to straighten this posture.

She embraced him. "I am so happy the aurors did not manage to capture you."

He pressed her against him. "As am I, Love."

She kissed him on the lips. "Do try to behave for my parents. At the moment they do not consider me insane for marrying you. I would like to keep it that way."

"You were insane for marrying me," he answered. "Nevertheless, I will attempt to behave for them."

"I suppose that is the best I will get from you." She broke away from him. "I shall return in a few moments."

"I will be here," he answered.

Hermione strolled out of the room.

Severus took another look at the parchments and the books strewn about the floor.

What are we failing to grasp?

* * *

Percy stormed through the fireplace, not bothering to brush himself. He kicked his desk chair to the right. "What is so important that I needed to be woken in the middle of the night?"

"I do apologize," a man in long teal robes held out a manila envelope. "But I thought you would be interested in this."

Percy snatched the folder from his hands. The Minister candidate cast a lumos before setting the folder on the table, and sneezing.

"Bless you," the man began.

"Thank you," Percy mumbled before pulling out a document from the folder.

The man observed Percy's expressions. At first, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his snarl widened. As the minutes ticked on, Percy's face became pallid. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Soon he was shaking, as if he had contracted the flu.

Percy whispered, "H-how many people know about this?"

The man answered, "So far, it is only my team and I."

"How many people are on your team?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Yes, there is one healer and two Mediwitches on my team."

Percy cleared his throat, but his voice remained soft. "How certain are you of these results?"

"They've come back with every blood test we've performed," the man replied.

"How many have you run?"

"Four."

Percy stumbled back, as if he'd just been punched. "Four?"

"Yes, four."

Percy shuddered.

"At first we didn't know what to make of them," the man continued. "When we saw the Snapes' findings though, everything fell together."

Percy shut the folder. "Nobody can know about this."

"With all due respect sir…."

"Nobody can know about this!"

The man gulped.

Percy pointed to the folder. "As far as anyone is concerned, these test results do not exist. You never conducted a single test. Do you understand that?"

"But we took blood samples from the patients."

"Then tell them the tests were inconclusive."

"As healer we are obligated to share this finding with our patients and out colleagues."

"No, you are not."

"The patients have a right to know."

"This is a state of emergency, and certain rights must be waived, this being one of them."

"Fine, don't tell the patients, but what about our colleagues? Our chances of finding a cure will increase exponentially if we discuss our findings with others…."

"Either find a cure yourself or I will pull all funding from St. Mungo's."

The man closed his mouth.

"I have been very good to you recently," Percy hissed. "You have received far more funding now then ever before. That will not change if I am minister."

"Is that what this is about?" the man retorted. "Do you only want these test results suppressed so you can become minister?"

"I want them suppressed so that we can offer the people a cure when they become public."

"I," the man coughed. "I know these results could create a panic, but if I may observe, there's already one going on now."

"It will only increase if this gets out," Percy warned.

"You are playing politics with people's lives."

"I am trying to save the Wizarding World."

"By suppressing valuable information?"

"By ensuring that a panic does not erupt."

The man raised an eyebrow.

Percy leaned in closer. "Let me ask you something: do you think people will respond positively when they discover the cause of the amnesia?"

"I'd imagine not," he admitted.

"Exactly," Percy replied. "There is going to be mass hysteria if anyone learns this information. That is why we need a cure in hand before disclosing it. That way, we can smoothly transition from problem to solution."

"That's all well and good, but we only have a finite amount of resources. We could gain more if we at least disclosed this to the scientific community."

"How long do you think it will take one of your colleagues to go to Draco?"

"Is that all this is about, politics?"

"No," Percy snapped. "This is about a man who has no common sense."

"Do explain," the man answered.

"If you go public with this then Draco will put it in one of his little newsletters without so much as considering the consequences of his disclosure. There will be a panic, wizards will act irrationally, and lives could be lost. Is that what you would like?"

"No, but…"

"Could you live with yourself if someone died simply so you could have a few extra voices in your ear?"

"Of course not."

"Then follow my lead and say nothing."

The man buried his face into his hands.

"You're a capable man, Clinton. I trust your team is capable as well. You will find a cure all by yourselves. There is no need to inform anyone else of this. In fact, there is no reason to disclose that this conversation ever occurred."

Clinton opened his mouth but wilted under Percy's glare.

"Do you need further Ministry funding?" Percy asked. "For I could give that to you. Anything else is out of the question."

"Funding does not necessarily equal fresh ideas."

"Would you like no funding at all?"

Clinton bowed his head.

"Thank you for these," Percy took the folder and pointed his wand at it. "You are excused."

"If I may…"

"You are excused."

"Sir."

A spark flew form Percy's wand. The folder ignited.

"You are excused."

Clinton nodded before rushing out the door.

Percy gazed at the remaining ashes on his desk. After two long minutes he collapsed onto his chair.

What the hell do I do now?


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! I appreciate it all!**

When did I grow so old?

Severus rolled over on the bed, but the pain in his back did not abate. At one point, he could have sworn it popped again. He groaned before stretching.

Everything started going downhill by the time I was sixty. That's when I was unable to sit wherever I wanted to without pain. It was also about the time I started noticing the odd gray hair, though thankfully most of it remains black.

His stomach sank. Right now I am at the midway point of a wizard's life. At some point my body will begin to deteriorate, in which case there will be more problems to contend with.

He rolled over and groaned. For once, I would appreciate a year in which I do not need to worry about dark lords, my health, or my sanity.

Familiar footsteps approached the room. Severus sat, ignoring the ache in his back. The door clicked open.

"Dad? Are you awake?"

"Yes Rose," Severus teased. "I am in a deep sleep and do not intend to wake for several more hours."

Rose poked her head inside and gave him a playful glare.

He smirked.

"I suppose I should allow you to get some rest then."

"Indeed you should."

Rose stepped inside the room.

Severus began, "I did not expect to see you."

"I did not know if I would be able to come so soon," Rose shut the door. "I had time to spare between classes. I would have visited last night, but Mum did not know if you took the potion immediately after she left."

"I am well rested," Severus answered. "Though I would sleep easier knowing the status of my exoneration."

Rose smiled. "The Ministry is hard at work compiling the paperwork as we speak."

"Which means I can return to Britain in roughly a month," Severus answered.

Rose sat beside him. "Victor is personally overseeing your exoneration. Lucius has also threatened a lawsuit if even one piece of paperwork is not filled out correctly."

"When in doubt, always threaten a lawsuit."

"He is not the only one planning a lawsuit against the Ministry."

"Oh?"

Rose's grin widened. "The public is livid over the Ministry's handling of the amnesia crisis. Victims are speaking out about their treatment at St. Mungo's."

"How horrible are their stories?" Severus asked.

Rose shrugged. "Thus far, there are only reports of involuntary confinement. I am certain more details will emerge in due time though."

"I am sure they will," he replied.

Rose continued. "This has done a number on Percy's political career. He is at least ten points behind in every poll. Some are calling for an immediate emergency election."

"Poor Percy," Severus couldn't hide the gleam in his eyes.

"Indeed," Rose replied.

"Is there any other news?"

"Sadly no. My day has consisted of a few dunderheaded students, four exploding cauldrons, and watching Madame Serpent eat her magical supplement."

"Sometimes an uneventful day is good."

"Or so I have learned over the years."

Silence filled the room.

"Mum said you and her were hitting a brick wall concerning your research into the amnesia," Rose began.

Severus's expression said it all.

"I had an idea which may help."

"Any new insight would be helpful."

"Isabella is one of the students who had exploded one of my cauldrons. Her parents are Hungarian immigrants. As I was speaking with her, I began to wonder how widespread this epidemic truly was," Rose began.

"Britain is suffering because of it," Severus answered.

"Yes, but unlike Voldemort, Fenrir's operations were international," Rose began.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Fenrir did not only attack Britain; he attacked the Quidditch World Cup as well."

"Yes, but was hardly the only one. Voldemort is also famous for attacking the Quidditch World Cup."

"True, but Voldemort wanted to kill muggleborns. Fenrir was not interested in killing though. Instead, he wanted new recruits for his cause."

"Very true," Severus mumbled.

"When he attacked the Quidditch World Cup, he changed people from other countries as well as those from Britain."

"That he did."

"When I finished scolding Isabella for her inattentiveness, I went to the library and researched Fenrir's attacks. Sure enough, he had large cells in Germany and the United States. There were a few smaller ones in countries such as France and Romania, but the German and American ones were the most notable."

"So this amnesia could be more widespread than we could have ever imagined."

"Perhaps not."

Severus twisted his lower lip.

"As of right now, I am waiting for a New York library to deliver an archive of American newspapers. These papers should detail the happenings of the last two months. I have ordered several German ones as well from a library in Berlin. I want to see if there are any stories covering the amnesia."

"If there are none then," Severus frowned. "Their governments are hiding it as well."

"Not necessarily," Rose replied. "There may genuinely be no amnesia incidents to report."

Severus blinked.

"Think about it, Dad. All the victims were bitten by Fenrir, and all the victims are living in Great Britain."

"So there may be a geographic component to this illness."

Rose snapped her fingers. "Exactly."

Severus' expression lightened. "That is something I had not truly considered until now."

"I would not have considered it either, except for Isabella and her exploding cauldron," Rose admitted.

Severus burst out laughing. "I cannot believe that a careless student may have saved Wizarding Britain by exploding her cauldron."

Rose laughed along with him. "It is peculiar, but I feel I may be onto something."

Severus kissed her on the head. "I feel you are correct."

"Should I tell Mum what we've discovered?"

"Let me look into the epidemic further. I will discuss my ideas with her when she next comes."

"That sounds reasonable enough."

He embraced Rose. "How did I get blessed with such a brilliant daughter?"

"I do not know," Rose replied. "Perhaps she simply had a brilliant father."

Percy held his head in his hands and took a ragged breath. Ten owls pecked his window while another ten wandered around his office. After an owl pecked Percy's head, he let out a scream.

He shooed the owls off his desk. Then, he opened the window and shooed them out.

"Stupid birds!"

"Sir?"

Percy spun around. "What now, Michael?"

The secretary held up his magazine and hid behind it. "I apologize, but I heard you shout. I was afraid you were hurt."

"No," Percy exhaled. "I am fine."

Michael lowered his tabloid and gave his boss a sympathetic smile. "Okay, just let me know if there's anything I can do."

Percy's eyes fell on the magazine in Michael's hand. "Have you been reading on the job again?"

Michael blushed. "I apologize, but other than shoving out those protesting your handling of the amnesia crisis, there hasn't been much to do."

Percy waved his hand. The door slammed shut. "What's in that magazine?"

"Oh nothing much," Michael answered. "Just a few articles on the outfits at the World Gobstones Tournament and a few tidbits about who's dating who. You wouldn't be interested in any of it."

"Don't be so sure," Percy answered as he strolled over to his desk.

Michael cocked his head.

Percy sat in his chair. "Tell me, what's the juiciest scandal in that magazine?"

Michael shrugged. "It's been a slow two weeks. There isn't anything all that interesting."

"Surely there's something juicy in there."

"I mean." Michael opened the paper and scanned the paper. His face lit up. "Jordy Driver just broke up with his girlfriend."

"Was he cheating on her?" Percy asked.

"No," Michael answered. "They grew apart, and there are rumors he might be bisexual. God I hope those are true…."

"Focus!"

Michael jumped.

"Is Jordy Driver the only scandal in there?"

"This week, yes."

"Are there any other scandals?"

"I mean, Olivia Patrick and Aiyda Nelson wore the same dress to the French Gobstones regional. The vote is split on who wore it better, but it was still mortifying for both ladies."

"I take it there are no scandals of substance."

"Not really."

Percy scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry I cannot distract the masses with any of these stories." Michael closed the magazine. "But the Gobstones world is not half as scandalous a the Quidditch world was, er, still is."

"Are there any good Quidditch scandals?" Percy asked.

"No," Michael replied. "I mean, there were a couple of Spanish players who were arrested on drug charges, and then there are Ron's pathetic sob stories. I have no idea wants to interview him anymore. What a whiner!"

Percy's eyes darkened.

"Merlin, if you want something to be outraged over, 'kidnapper wants to be exonerated' would take the cake. Now there's a juicy scandal, especially given that he still hasn't faced justice."

Percy's face reddened.

Michael gasped. "I mean, I didn't mean to, oh shit, I shouldn't have brought Ron up."

"Yet you did," Percy hissed.

"I didn't mean to. In fact, I didn't mean half of what I said. Of course your brother is not a joke at all. Anyone would've done what he did. I mean, he was very stressed. I would've gone crazy if my fiancee left me for Severus Snape, and had a baby with him."

Percy's face returned to its normal hue. His lips curled up.

"Really, has nobody heard of contraceptive spells? You think someone called the brightest witch of her age would've known how to cast one," Michael concluded.

"Indeed she should have," Percy muttered.

"The idea of Hermione with a former professor is enough to drive a man mad and to have a baby…oh crap! I stepped into it didn't I?"

"No." Percy steepled his hands. "You may have solved my dilemma."

Michael drawled, "How?"

Percy sneered. "Let's just say that if all goes according to plan, the Snapes may be involved in a little scandal of their own, one which will distract the Wizarding World for years to come. If I am lucky, it could also clear my family's name."

"Happy to have helped?" Michael squirmed.

"Yes," Percy chuckled. "I am happy you could have helped as well"

Michael glanced down at his magazine, wondering how much trouble these stories were about to cause.


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! As always, it is much appreciated!**

They were coming for his brooms.

Ron hand trembled as he held up the note.

Pay by Monday, or the brooms are ours.

Tears flooded his eyes. He let out a whine.

How am I going to escape this mess?

The fireplace erupted.

Ron yelped and jumped. His heart raced. Okay, there's no need to panic. If I pretend I'm not home they'll have to leave...

"Ronald?"

He held his breath.

"Ronald, are you there?"

"Percy?" Ron answered.

"Please come here, Ronald."

Ron rushed over to the fireplace, almost tripping over the hearth. "Percy, what's going on?"

"I need your assistance in a certain matter," Percy began.

"Oh you do?"

"Yes."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know if I should help you. After all, you wouldn't help me earlier."

"Circumstances have changed," Percy replied.

"How?"

"Let's just say that finances are no longer an issue."

Ron's eyes lit up. "You mean, you might help me pay off my debts?"

"If your assistance proves invaluable, then yes," Percy replied.

"Well, by all means, come in!"

Ron backed away from the fireplace. Within a minute, Percy materialized.

"How can I help you?" Ron asked.

Percy brushed the soot from his tan overcoat. "I need you to tell me the story of Rose Snape's conception."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Percy's frown deepened. "I do not believe I stuttered. I need you to tell me the story of Rose Snape's conception."

"Why do you want to know about it?" Ron asked.

"Everything."

"What more is there to say? I've told you my story a million times, but you never believed me."

"Now I am a little more willing to hear you out."

"Why?"

"Can I not want to give my brother another chance?"

"No."

Percy glared at him.

"Seriously Percy," Ron replied. "Why does Rose's paternity mean so much to you now?"

"So far people have been less than," Percy tapped his chin. "Supportive of my measures to protect them from the amnesiacs."

"Oh yeah, George told me about that," Ron replied.

"Of course that bastard did," Percy muttered.

"It sounds like it's quite the mess."

"What did he say about it?"

"George said you're down in the polls, but the people took it much better than Mum did. He said she really went off on you."

Percy groaned and shook his head. "My ears are still ringing from her screeching."

"Sorry about that," Ron replied.

Percy huffed and straightened his posture. "None of that matters at the moment. The only thing which should concern you is that I need a scandal to distract the public. If it can distract the Snapes from their little potions experiments at the same time, then all the better."

"The truth about Rose's paternity would rock their world," Ron mused.

"It would rock the Wizarding World," Percy's lips curled up. "It's the kind of scandal I need to distract everyone from the happenings of the Ministry."

"True," Ron scratched his hip. "But, you didn't believe me before. What if you don't change your mind?"

"I'm ready to listen to you now," Percy replied.

Ron blinked.

"I am going to listen to you. I will go into our discussion believing you are an honest man," Percy replied.

Ron twisted his lips.

"I am offering you the chance to redeem yourself not only in the eyes of the family, but in the eyes of the Wizarding World." Percy lowered his voice. "You would be a fool to pass up this opportunity."

"I don't need redemption," Ron replied. "I need cash."

"How high are your gambling debts?"

"I owe the moneylenders fifty thousand galleons."

"I'll give you sixty thousand in exchange for this proof."

Ron gasped.

Percy extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Ron shook it. "Of course we do."

"Good."

Ron embraced Percy. "You are such a lifesaver! I don't know what I would have done without you."

Percy pushed him off. "Do not become too elated just yet. I still need that proof."

"Uh sure, but," Ron's face fell. "Crap. How are we going to get proof that I'm telling the truth? I cannot very take a DNA spell with Rose in Britain and me here in Peru."

"You leave the DNA spell up to me. Right now all I want are your memories."

"Sure. Where do we start?"

"How about we start about at the beginning."

Ron smirked. "You want to see the night Rose was conceived?"

"The events surrounding it should be sufficient," Percy replied.

"Sure, but uh, I don't have a pensieve."

"I take it you sold you penseive."

Ron blushed.

"I figured as much." Percy reached into his pocket. He set a small object on the floor and tapped it with his wand. Within moments, the penseive grew.

Ron gulped.

"Now," Percy began. "Let's see those memories."

Ron pulled his wand out of his pants pocket. His expression became neutral. "What do you want to see?"

Percy replied. "Please show me the night Rose was conceived."

Ron snorted. "Which night?"

Percy put his hands on his hips.

"We shagged so many times during my break I lost count," Ron replied.

Percy moaned. "Just pick one night around the time Rose was conceived."

Ron glanced at the ceiling. Then, he smiled and cast his spell. From out of his head wafted a mist. It floated towards the penseive.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Ron asked.

"I have little interest in seeing my brother naked," Percy admitted. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Fair enough," Ron replied.

Percy took a deep breath and dunked his head into the penseive.

Ron could feel every artery pumping blood throughout his body. He took a ragged breath as Percy removed his head.

"What were you thinking?" Percy snapped. "'Casting the spell slows things down too much?'"

"It was taking too long," Ron complained.

"It only takes thirty seconds to cast a contraceptive spell, thirty whole seconds. How is that taking too long?"

"I didn't have thirty seconds."

"That's a load of bull and you know it."

"Well, everyone makes mistakes."

"Lying about your virginity while conceiving a child is a huge mistake."

"I said I was sorry."

Percy snarled.

"Is that the only memory you need?" Ron asked.

Percy sighed. "A few more from the same time period would be helpful, if only to prove that there is a high chance that you could be Rose's father."

"Sure," Ron replied.

"One where she claims to love you alone would be most helpful," Percy replied.

Ron smirked. "Oh I have so many of those."

Memory after memory was extracted from Ron's mind. Each time a new one was selected, Percy put it into the pensieve and stared at it. With each passing memory, Percy's face grew a little greener.

After six memories, Ron asked, "Do you need more."

"No," Percy gagged. "I have sufficiently established that you could be Rose's father."

"Okay," Ron replied.

"Now," Percy swallowed his bile. "Did Hermione ever claim Rose was yours?"

"Oh yes," Ron replied.

"When?"

"When she told me she was pregnant wth Rose."

Percy cocked his head. "If she admitted Rose was yours then why did you never produce this memory when you first claimed Rose was yours?"

"I was too injured from my fall to do so," Ron answered.

Percy shrugged. "Fair enough."

Ron extracted one final memory from his mind. It wafted into the penseive. Percy took a deep breath before plunging in his head into it once more.

Ron folded his hands behind his back. He looked down at a crumb on the floor. For a fleeting moment, he wondered what was for dinner. Hamburgers sounded nice, but there was nothing like a nice lasagna.

"You jackass!"

Ron heard his jaw crack as Percy's fist made contact with it. He stumbled backwards

"How dare you run out on your own child?" Percy shouted.

Ron rubbed his jaw.

"That woman was pleading with you to stay. Not once did she claim the child was anyone but yours."

"Of course not, because Rose is mine."

"I…I cannot believe that Rose is a Weasley, not a Snape"

"I kept trying to tell everyone that she was my daughter," Ron whined. "But nobody believed me."

"We did not believe you because you allowed Severus bloody Snape to raise your daughter, Percy retorted.

"I made a huge mistake in letting Hermione run off with him," Ron whimpered.

"A huge mistake?" Percy snapped. "A huge mistake is falling off your broom. A huge mistake is gambling your life savings away. A huge mistake is turning over a child to Fenrir. This, this is…"

Ron shrunk.

"This is atrocious!"

"I was stupid, okay! I was really really stupid!"

"No, you were heartless, you were selfish, you were willing to throw your daughter out on the streets, you were," Percy began to laugh. "You are going to solve all my problems."

Ron smiled. "Really."

"Yes," Percy answered. "Between these memories and a DNA spell, the Snapes will be too distracted to cause me any trouble. With the eyes of the Wizarding World on them I can finally get around to finding a cure myself."

"If everyone is distracted, then I'll be able to pay off my debts. Then I can get a pardon and return to Britain," Ron replied.

"Yes," Percy replied.

Ron embraced him. "How can I ever thank you?"

Percy hugged him. "Be a better father than Snape."

"That," Ron replied. "I can do."


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"It's brilliant!"

Severus' grin grew as Hermione shifted around the documents strewn about the floor.

"It never occurred to me to look at the epidemic from an international perspective," she continued. "Since most of the amnesiacs only remembered events from the Second Wizarding War I assumed it was only a British phenomenon. If it is not a British phenomenon, then we need to look more globally."

"Yet if the amnesia episodes only affect those in Great Britain, then we need to understand why," Severus concluded.

"Yes," Hermione slid a few of the documents to her right. "It is a brilliant suggestion, and could not have come at a better time."

"Thank Rose for the suggestion, not me," Severus replied.

"Oh trust me," Hermione held up a parchment. "I will."

A pain shot up Severus' back. He winced.

Hermione lowered the document. "Are you feeling all right?"

Severus stood up. "I have felt worse."

Hermione stared at him.

Severus rubbed his lower back. "There is nothing wrong with me that a little stretching will not resolve."

"Are you in pain?"

"It is nothing more that a minor backache."

Hermione stood up. "The floor is far from comfortable."

"Indeed it is," he put his hands at his side. "Although I would imagine this is pleasurable compared to reading maps in the dirt."

"I do prefer this to camping," she admitted.

Severus exhaled. Hermione walked over to him and made a fist. Then she began to massage his back.

He relaxed. "Thank you."

"It is no problem at all," she answered.

For a minute, they were quiet.

"I am growing old, Hermione."

"So I've noticed."

He glared at her.

"I do not mean it in a bad way. I am only pointing out that if you weren't aging you would be six feet under right now," Hermione noted.

"True."

"But…."

"With all the talk of the Second Wizarding War and reliving those memories, it still feels bizarre having lived to be seventy years old," Severus admitted. "Not a minute passed by in which I expected to survive the Second Wizarding War.

"There were days I did not imagine surviving the war either," Hermione replied.

"Dumbledore never should have asked children to fight his battles."

"I made it through well enough."

"That you did."

Silence fell between them once more.

Severus spun around and embraced his wife. "I never imagined being this happy before or during the war. I firmly believed that reciprocated love was something I would never experience."

"Honestly, the hardest thing about this whole epidemic is watching you reliving those memories," Hermione replied. "It is gut-wrenching to see you convinced that nobody could ever love you, especially when the children and I love you so very much."

"I love you and the children more than I thought it was capable of loving any group of people." He kissed her lips.

"I know," she whispered.

"Whatever happens to me," Severus breathed. "Know that you have made me happier than I ever had a right to be."

"You have a right to be ecstatic," Hermione answered.

"Or so you say," Severus replied.

She brushed her lips against his. "For the record, you have made me happy as well. The best years of my life have been spent with you."

"I am glad to hear it," Severus whispered before capturing her lips again.

"I'll just leave these papers at the door."

Hermione and Severus broke apart from each other.

"No, no. Please feel free to continue. I was only dropping off these papers."

"There is no need to leave, Rose," Severus answered. "Your mother and I are more than happy to see you."

"I think you were happier to be in each other's presence," Rose replied as she took a small box out of her pocket.

"Oh don't be like that," Hermione rushed over and embraced Rose. "You know we are always very happy to see you."

"I am happy to see you as well," Rose replied as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Severus approached them, his eyes focused on the small box in Rose's hand.

Rose broke away from Hermione before hugging Severus. "Hello Dad."

"Hello, Little One," he whispered.

She chuckled. "I am not Little One anymore."

"Until you find a way to become taller than six foot two, you will remain Little One."

"My height increasing potion is currently in development."

"I am sure it will be quite successful."

"Speaking of potions…"

Rose and Severus separated.

"Thank you so much for your suggestion that we turn internationally for clues to our amnesia epidemic," Hermione began. "It has opened so many new avenues for us. I believe you may be onto something."

"Do not thank me," Rose replied. "A dunderheaded student gave me the idea."

"Then I will thank the student," Hermione answered.

"I would not go that far," Rose replied, her expression the same of that as Severus when he was suffering a fool. "She does not deserve an ounce of gratitude for destroying one of my cauldrons."

Hermione laughed.

"Speaking of the amnesia epidemic," Rose pulled out her wand and set the box on the ground. After she tapped it with her wand, it grew into a stack of newspapers. "These are the papers from Germany. The ones from the United States are forthcoming."

"Thank you," Severus answered.

"It was little trouble at all," Rose replied. "The librarians were more than happy to lend the to me once I explained the nature of the amnesia epidemic."

"Have they experienced an amnesiac episode?"

"No."

"Did they mention any reports of amnesia?"

"No, they have not."

"You are certain of that?"

"Yes. According to the libraries who loaned me the papers, they had never heard of such an epidemic before. Still, they promised to pass along any new information they gained."

"I am glad to hear it."

Hermione picked up the papers, but Severus did not remove his eyes from his daughter. Rose gave him a small smile, but then looked down.

"Rose."

She dug her left foot into the ground.

"Rose, what is troubling you?"

She gulped. "I received something else in the mail."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a parchment. She unfolded it and gave it to Severus. Hermione made her way over to him and craned her neck in order to better read it.

"Why would Percy want to speak with you personally about dropping the charges against me?" Severus asked.

"I do not know," Rose replied.

"What does he mean by, 'I want you to know all the facts before I drop the charges against Severus Snape?'" Hermione asked.

"I wish I knew," Rose replied.

Severus swallowed. "Did I only injure one auror?"

"Yes," Rose replied. "To my knowledge, only one auror was affected by your actions."

"Did I injure anyone else, someone who may be in a position of power?"

"Not anyone of whom I am aware."

Severus hummed.

"My only thought is that Percy wants to blackmail me. He may refuse to drop the charges against you unless we agree to drop the charges against Ronald," Rose replied.

Severus crumpled the letter and tossed it onto the bed. "That will never happen."

"He could delay your exoneration though," Rose began.

"If that occurs then Lucius will be more than happy to lend me his aid," Severus answered.

"True," Rose answered.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry about me. All you need to do is make it clear to Mr. Weasley that you expect me to be exonerated without any conditions. That is all I ask."

"I can do that," Rose replied.

"I know you can," Severus answered.

The tension in Rose's body evaporated.

Severus gave her a reassuring grin, hoping there was nothing more to Percy's plan than a straightforward blackmailing scheme.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! I deeply appreciate it.**

"What is so important that you'd drag me away from my latest scoop?"

"Whatever you were doing before is not nearly as interesting as what I am about to reveal to you."

"What on earth are you going on about?"

"Just be patient," Percy sneered. "All will be revealed in due time."

"For your sake I hope so. Right now I could be interviewing Luna Lovegood on her toe fairy discovery, not listening to you fumble for some type of excuse for the Ministry's latest blunder."

Percy chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Trust me, Rita. This is a far juicier story than a toe fairy."

Rita tapped her left foot.

"I assure you that you will not regret coming here," Percy answered.

"For your sake, I hope so," she warned.

"Hello Ms. Snape."

"Hello Mr…."

"You can call me Michael."

Rita whispered, "This news involved Rose Snape?"

Percy nodded.

There was a spark in Rita's eyes.

"Why don't you run along and hide somewhere?" Percy waved her off. "Things are about to become quite interesting."

"Yes," Rita purred. "They are."

She transformed into a fly and buzzed into a dark corner.

Michael cracked open the door. "Mr. Weasley?"

Percy drawled, "Yes."

"Rose Snape is here to see you."

"Please send her in."

Rose strode inside, a scowl etched upon her face. Percy stood and extended his hand. "Ms. Snape, so good of you to come."

Rose took his hand and squeezed it. "I pray this excursion is worth my time."

"Trust me," Percy replied. "It is."

Rose sat in the chair across from him

Percy couldn't help but smirk. How could I have not noticed this before? Her expression may be that of a Snape, but the color of her eyes gives away her true heritage.

"Do you have the papers exonerating my father?" Rose demanded.

Percy steepled his hands. "I may."

Rose glared at him.

"Then again, I may not."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I am a very busy woman who does not have time to waste on your mind games. Either hand the papers over to me, or expect a visit from Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"I do not intend to waste your time at all," Percy shifted in his seat. "All I want is to ensure that you know exactly what you're doing."

"I am very aware of what I'm doing," Rose answered.

"Tell me then, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am exonerating my dad from these frivolous charges."

"Are you?"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Percy suppressed a chuckle. You try so hard to appear as a Snape, but once one notices those eyes it's clear you are a Weasley. Strange though. Snape took such an issue with Harry's eyes. How can he not see Ron in yours?

"Is there a reason you are staring at me like that?" Rose asked.

"No, I am only lost in thought," Percy answered.

"Might I suggest you turn your thoughts to the matter at hand, namely my father's exoneration?" Rose snapped.

"Very well then," Percy opened a desk drawer. "We can discuss your father's exoneration."

"Thank you."

"You do want him cleared of all charges, correct?"

"Correct."

"I am happy to hear it," Percy put a stack of papers onto his desk. "It will be such a relief to Mum knowing that Ronald can finally come home.

"Excuse me?" Rose barked.

Percy startled.

"I should've known this would happen," Rose growled.

"Known what would happen?" Percy asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"I know the game you want to play. You are going to threaten to drag out this case indefinitely unless my family agrees to drop the charges against Ron," Rose hissed.

"Did I say that?"

"You did not need to say a word. It is written all over your face."

Percy hummed.

"You can take Ron's exoneration papers and shred them," Rose continued. "I refuse to exchange my father's freedom for a kidnapper's. We will find another way to fight these charges."

"I am not asking you for a trade," Percy began. "I am merely fulfilling your request."

Rose's face was rouge.

"You want me to free your father, and I am prepared to do so. All I need is your mother and your stepfather to come in here and sign a couple of documents."

"I have no stepfather."

Percy looked at her as if he were a kneazle toying with a rat. "Yes, you do."

Rose maintained her expression.

"Have you ever noticed your eye color?" Percy began.

"Yes."

"What color are your eyes?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Blue."

"From who did you inherit your blue eyes?" Percy asked.

"My great-great grandfather Prince," she answered.

Percy's smile widened. "Do you have a photo of him?"

"No," Rose admitted.

"Has your stepfather ever seen him?"

"I have no stepfather."

"Excuse me," Percy coughed. "Has Severus Snape ever seen him?"

"No," Rose answered.

Percy stood and leaned over the desk. He pointed to the ground. "Your feet are huge, a trait not shared by your siblings."

"What do my brother and my sister have to do with any of this?"

"I am simply making some observations."

Rose leapt out of the chair. "This is a waste of time."

"Sit down!" Percy ordered.

She turned towards the door.

"Who did you inherit your feet from?"

Rose remained still.

"You must have wondered why your feet are so huge on a number of occasions, have you not?" Percy asked.

Rose did not turn around.

"Mummy and step Daddy couldn't answer that, could they?" he purred. "They never could point out a relative who had feet half as big as yours."

She spun around. "What is the point of this exercise?"

"The point is that you have been lied to for twenty-five years."

"About what?"

"Your true origins."

Rose gritted her teeth.

Percy reached into his desk once more, and pulled out seven vials. He slid them onto his desk. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"These are the memories taken from a Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley," Percy began

Rose bit her tongue.

"He has very vivid memories of his time with your mother," Percy shuddered. "Very vivid memories."

"Then he may view them at his own leisure."

"Don't you want to see them?"

"Not particularly."

"I suppose I understand," Percy paused for maximum effect. "No child wants to see her conception."

Rose said nothing.

Percy scooted the vials towards her. "Six of these memories are Ronald attempting to produce a child with your mother. The seventh is one in which Hermione tells him he is a father."

"Mum never said any such thing to Ronald," Rose argued.

"What exactly did she tell him then?"

"She told him Dad had impregnated her, but that if Ron wanted to remain in her life they could find a way to raise me along with Dad."

"With all due respect Rose, you were not conscious when these events occurred whereas Ronald was. Thus, I would trust his account over yours."

Rose batted the vials away. "Ronald is a liar."

"Is he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then prove it."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "I am not viewing the fabricated memories of a sex addict."

"Very well then," he collected the vials. "We can resolve this once and for all another way. Let's cast a DNA spell."

She burst out laughing. "You truly want me to entertain your delusion?"

"You have not walked away from me yet," he noted.

She snorted.

"If there was no truth to what I was saying, you would have laughed at me, contacted the Malfoys, and allow them to deal with me as they saw fit. As it is, you are still here speaking with me."

"I am not here for curiosity's sake, but rather to see how deeply your delusion runs."

"Then make a fool of me."

"That will not prove difficult."

"No, it won't if a DNA spell confirms you are a Snape."

She burst out laughing.

"Do not laugh so loudly," he replied. "If I am correct, then I am your uncle, unless you want to argue that your mother and stepfather are related to the Weasleys in some way. I suppose the spell would work if your parents and I shared the same blood."

"Thank Merlin no one in my family has an ounce of Weasley blood in them."

"Then cast the spell."

She huffed and put her hand on the wand.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "Cast it."

"This is ridiculous."

"Then why are you afraid of casting the spell?"

Rose whipped out her wand. "Suntem in legature!"

The wand turned scarlet.

Rose threw her wand onto the table, as if it had burned through her skin and into her soul.

"Well, well," Percy's eyes were agleam. "It looks like I'm an uncle."

"No," Rose whispered, her eyes fixed on the wand.

Percy chuckled.

"You, you've enchanted this room. Somehow, you've distorted the magic in my wand. You made it come out this way," Rose argued.

"How?" he demanded. "What spell could I have cast that would alter the effects of a DNA spell?"

"I must have cast it wrong," she answered as the wand grew dim.

"The daughter of Severus Snape cast a spell wrong?" Percy gasped. "Perish the thought."

"No, I mean," Rose's face was stark white.

"Would you like me to cast the spell?"

"No. You will only manipulate it somehow."

"Then I will allow you to do the honors."

Rose picked up the wand.

Percy sat in his chair. "Go ahead. Cast the spell again."

"Suntem in legature!"

The wand was scarlet.

"Suntem in legature!"

The effect remained.

Sweat trickled from her face. "Suntem in legature!"

The result was the same.

"Now I ask you again," Percy replied. "Would you like me to free your father, or are you still advocating for the release of your liar of a stepfather?"

Rose panted.

"Answer the question!"

Rose was trembling. "I want you to free my…my…dad."

"Which one?" Percy asked.

"S-Severus Snape."

"Done," Percy pulled out the documents from his desk drawer. "Here are the papers. You can present them to him when you next meet."

She stared at the packet.

"It is fine to take them. Consider it a gift to make up for all the Christmases I missed."

Rose grabbed the paper and fled.

"Oh my God."

Percy turned to the corner of the room.

A woman appeared from the shadows, her mouth agape.

Percy's lips curled up. "I told you this was the story of the decade."

"It," her face glowed. "It's brilliant. It's completely brilliant! This will make The Evening Prophet for sure."

Percy rubbed his hands together. "Perfect."


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

I am a fraud.

I wasn't supposed to be a Slytherin, much less the head of the house. I wasn't supposed to be a potions mistress, much less teaching the art at Hogwarts. I wasn't supposed to be a Snape at all!

Rose curled up in a dark corner of her room, her head buried between her legs. Her body was racked with sobs.

How can I go into class knowing I have no business there? How can I face my Slytherins knowing I am not meant to be one of them? How can I interact with Dad knowing I am not his daughter?

Rose was seven years old when she'd brewed her first potion.

Correction, she added the already cut ingredients the cauldron. Then, she used her father's wand to stir the concoction. Still, she remembered the gleam in his eyes as she twirled around in her black robes, holding the boil cure in her hands.

It remained one of her most cherished memories.

What would Dad say if he knew the truth about me? Would he be horrified that he allowed a bastard anywhere near his lab? Would he be infuriated that he wasted so much time on a child who wasn't his? Would he love me anyway?

"It was the eyes, Rose."

Rose snorted. Why did she tolerate Rita's drivel?

"Your dad wanted to look at Harry before he died because he wanted to see Lily's eyes one more time," she continued.

"Thank goodness he now has more pleasant people to see," Rose muttered.

"Isn't it the most romantic thing you've ever heard?" Rita exclaimed.

"Personally, I think helping a beloved spouse through a battle with cancer is far more romantic," Rose replied. "Yet that is only my personal preference."

"Sure that's romantic, but to sacrifice your life for someone, to spend decades atoning for some mistake..."

"Am I here to give an interview for my recent hiring, or am I here to listen to you drone on about some event which occurred over a quarter of a century ago?" Rose snapped.

"I was only putting your heritage into context," Rita noted.

"Perhaps this interview needs to be put into context."

"How so?"

Rose smirked. "Mum and Dad told me your secret."

Rita gulped.

"Now," Rose leaned back in her padded chair. "Can we please resume this interview, or must I contact The Quibbler?"

Rita cursed under her breath as she pulled her notepad out of her pocket.

Once the truth was revealed, how will Dad react to seeing me eyes? They are icy blue, not brown like the rest of the family. My feet are huge, much too big for any respectable Snape. Then there was my lankiness in high school. I've seen pictures of her parents at thirteen. Neither of them had limbs as long as mine, nor did they report tripping over their own feet.

Why must my feet be so abominably big?

"It's not fair, Daddy."

Dad sat on the sofa beside Rose. "What is not fair?"

Tears filled the child's eyes. "Victor and Violet look just like you, but I don't."

Dad touched her shoulder.

"I want to look like you too," Rose continued.

"Why do you want to look like me?"

"Because you're amazing."

"I would not call myself amazing, and my appearance leaves much to be desired."

"No, you're handsome. Mummy even said so."

"Your mother is in desperate need of an optometrist."

"No she isn't."

Dad rubbed her back.

"Everyone talks about how much Victor and Violet look like you, but nobody ever says the same about me."

"That's because they have not seen you scowl."

"No, I don't scowl at guests," she admitted. "You told me not to."

"I did, and I am very pleased that you are able to keep your temper as well as you do."

"I know, but since Victor and Violet look so much like you then you must like them better."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"Because children are supposed to look like their parents, and if they don't look like their parents then there's something wrong with them."

"Who put that idea in your head?"

"Nobody," Rose whimpered. "I just thought of it when Luna came over and started talking about how much Violet reminded her of you. She didn't say the same about me. Nobody except you and Mum ever say that I look like you."

"You look very much like me," Dad answered. "You have my long fingers, and our facial expressions are almost identical."

Rose stared at him.

"Oh Little One," Severus pressed her against his chest. "You are perfect just as you are. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Okay," Rose muttered. "I won't."

Severus kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much."

Rose sniffed. "I love you too."

Rose took a shaky breath. Of course Daddy loves me, but does he love me unconditionally? Until now he loved me because he thought I was his flesh and blood. Now that the truth was revealed, will he still love me, or would he see me as a mistake? Does he still want to be me father, or will he be too enraged by Mum's betrayal to look at me again?

If I was not so terrified of his reaction to the truth, I could really use one of his hugs.

Rose crept into her parents' bedroom, clinging to Mr. Snake with every step. "Mummy? Daddy?"

Mum moaned as Dad pried open his eyes. "Yes, Rose."

The rain battered the windows as a gust of wind howled.

Rose trembled. "I can't sleep."

Dad groaned. "Why can you not sleep?"

"Daddy, I had the dream again," Rose continued in a weak voice.

Dad sat up. The blanket fell, exposing his bare chest. "Rose, we checked your room for wolves before you fell asleep. There is no reason whatsoever that one should be in your room."

"I think one snuck in," Rose squeaked.

Mum opened her eyes.

The thunder crackled outside. Rose leapt up and screamed.

Dad reached over and picked his wand. Then he cast a lumos. "Rose?"

She cowered and nodded.

Dad swallowed. "Is the storm scaring you?"

"A little."

"You know that as long as you are inside, you are safe from the storm."

"No, I'm not," Rose answered.

A tree branch hit the window.

"I saw a wolf."

Dad swallowed.

The thunder roared.

"The wolf came in with the storm!" Rose shouted. "It came in, and now it wants to eat me!"

Mum rubbed her eyes. "What would you like us to do for you?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked.

Before Dad could answer, another clap of thunder resounded.

Rose yelped.

Dad glanced at Mum. She sighed. "Fine, you can sleep in our bed. Just let us get our clothes on first."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why did you take off your clothes?"

"We were hot," Dad answered.

Rose's expression did not change.

While Mum threw her nightgown on, Dad stood and grabbed his nightshirt from the floor. He began to button it up.

Another rumble of thunder filled the room.

"Daddy!"

Dad extended his arms. "Come here, Little Rose. No harm will befall you."

She threw her arms around him.

I always felt safe when Daddy is near. Even as an adult, I felt stronger knowing he was beside me. He is the bravest wizard I have ever known. After all, only a courageous man would have fought Fenrir on his own just to save one child.

Her stomach plummeted. Dad would not have fought Fenrir if I had not been kidnapped. He'd risked his life for a child that he believed was his, not for some bastard he was tricked into raising.

"Mum," Rose whined.

Mum poked her head out of the pensieve. "Yes?"

"Is there a reason you and Dad insist upon looking at my old baby memories?" the teenager asked.

"What is wrong with looking at your old baby memories?" Mum asked as Dad raised his head.

"It's embarrassing to think that my parents are gushing over me running around the couch naked."

Dad smirked. "Who said we were viewing a memory of you?"

"You always look at my baby memories around this time of year," Rose replied.

"Perhaps this year we changed our minds," Dad pulled Mum closer to him. "Perhaps we were far more interested in watching the events surrounding your conception."

Rose gagged as Dad kissed Mum's neck.

"Yes," Mum purred before turning to Dad. "I believe we were reliving our wedding day, and all the events surrounding it."

Rose let out an exaggerated sigh. "Sometimes, you two lack any decorum."

"Decorum is overrated if you can embarrass your daughter," Dad answered.

Dad and Mum's lips meant again.

Even as Rose rolled her eyes, she could not help but smile. For two people the Wizarding World swore were on the verge of divorce, they were deeply in love.

Rose's stomach clenched. Mum deceived Dad! If Mum hadn't tricked Dad into raising a child that wasn't his he wouldn't have been bitten by a werewolf! If Mum had respected Dad's wish to be left alone then he wouldn't have raised a child he never desired! If Mum hadn't lied then Dad wouldn't be trapped in a marriage with the woman who had betrayed him more deeply than he could have ever imagined!

"What will become of me without her?"

Rose stopped. She hid to the side of the doorway. Perhaps eavesdropping was rude, but Dad had not spoken a word to his children since he and Mum returned from her doctor's appointment. Rose needed to know what was troubling him, if only so she could try and help.

"What will become of me, Lucius?" Dad continued. "Everything good in my life can be traced back to her. She gave me my fortune, my mansion, my apothecary, and most importantly of all, my children."

Lucius' voice was soft. "She may live."

"What if she does not?"

"You cannot think that way."

"How can I not?"

Lucius took another sip of his tea.

"I know the statistics on cancer. I know her odds. They..."

"Severus."

"Who am I without her?"

Lucius was silent.

"We both know who I was before I married her. I cannot fathom becoming that man again. Yet…" Dad's voice cracked. "Who am I without her?"

"You are a loving father who will do whatever he can to provide for all of his children's needs," Lucius replied. "Including their need for love and support."

"How can I do that when I am drowning in my own emotions?"

"You will find a way."

"How? I am no longer able to suppress my emotions. Occluding is too much. Every time I try, the image of her in that hospital room comes into my mind, and I give up on the endeavor."

Lucius hummed.

"I shudder to think of life without her. I am terrified of the day when I wake up alone in my bed and she is gone. I need her," Dad's voice softened. "I never needed anyone before her. I prided myself on my independence, yet here I am, devoted to her."

"You cannot give up on yourself. There is still time to find a cure."

"She is running out of time."

"Yes, but you have accomplished tasks just as daunting as finding a way to slow her cancer."

"Perhaps."

"In the meantime," Lucius suggested. "Enjoy every moment you can with her. She needs you as much as you need her."

"I will," Dad promised.

Rose snuck away, still at a loss for how to help her father.

Rose made a fist and clenched her jaw. Mum made him need her! She promised him the family he'd never had, only to stab him in the back! She didn't deserve a man as wonderful as Dad!

Then again, if Mum hadn't married Dad, he would have married a dunderhead in order to secure his fortune. Mum would have died if Dad did not seek out a cure for the dark magic within her. I would be stuck with a neglectful dunderhead of a father, never knowing how loved I could be.

Mum knew all of that when she trapped Dad into marriage.

Rose knew what library time after dark meant. If Mum and Dad were in the library, then the children could only enter in the case of an emergency.

Needing another bedtime story constituted an emergency.

She entered the library, but stopped when she saw her parents. They were sitting in chairs across from each other, yet were not touching. Books were in their laps, yet their eyes were fixed on each other.

Even at four, Rose understood something powerful, almost sacred, was transpiring between them. There was such openness, such vulnerability in their expression. Later on in life, she would say they were making love with their eyes.

It was a lie! That expression was a lie! That intimacy was a lie! That devotion was a lie! All of it was based on a lie! Mum had taken a man who did not want children, deceived him, and then molded him into the man she'd always wanted.

Mum had made a mess of Dad's life.

Now it is up to me to clean it up.


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Rose swished the Firewhiskey in her snifter. She inhaled its scent. Although Dad had warned her that alcohol never alleviated a situation, Rose needed something to take the edge off her emotions. One glass of Firewhiskey should be enough to silence her inner thoughts while allowing her mind to remain clear.

Rose put her hand on the cracked leather recliner. Many of Rose's childhood memories involved her father sitting in this chair, his nose buried in a potions journal. Rose used to creep into the room, hoping this would be the time she startled him. It was always to no avail. Every time he would drawl out her name, and she would erupt into a fit of giggles.

Looking back, it was silly to think she could sneak up on a former spy. If there was one thing her father prided himself on, it was the ability to detect any potential surprise. Nothing would ever be able to throw him off guard.

Except for the reason his daughter had icy blue eyes.

She took another sip of Firewhiskey. Is Mum's mansion the best place to discuss my paternity? Granted if the conversation, doesn't happen here, it will happen at Hogwarts or Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house. No, it is much better to have it here, if only to prevent causing a public scene.

The fireplace erupted. Rose gripped her snifter and grit her teeth. Best to do this here and now.

A figure stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mum?"

Hermione began to brush herself off. "Rose?"

Rose emerged from the shadows.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, wiping the remaining soot from her robes.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Hermione's expression lightened. "Are those your father's exoneration papers?"

"No," Rose answered. "These are my dad's exoneration papers."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"My dad has been exonerated of his crimes; my father has not."

"I don't understand."

Rose sipped her Firewhiskey. "You're the brightest witch of your age. I am certain you know exactly what I am alluding to."

"No," I do not," Hermione answered.

Rose snorted.

Hermione sniffed the air. "How much have you had to drink?"

"This is my first glass."

"I'd strongly suggest you drink no more. You are becoming tipsy."

"Oh no," Rose set down the glass on a nearby side table. "My thinking is quite clear."

"It clearly is not if you cannot tell the difference between your father and your dad."

Rose scowled. "Are you now claiming that Ron Weasley raised me."

Hermione blanched.

Rose leaned towards her mother and whispered in her ear, "I know all about your dirty little secret."

Hermione backed away. "No, you do not."

"Do you ever tire of deceiving others, or have you been doing it for so long that it is second nature?"

"I am not deceiving anyone."

"If that is the case, then why has it come out that my father's name is Ron Weasley?"

"I have no idea what you'd heard or what you think you've heard, but I assure you that Severus Snape is your father."

"That's not what the DNA spell I cast said."

"DNA spell?"

Rose nodded.

"Wh-what in Merlin's name is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Percy called me into his office, and offered to set my father free. When I told him I would like that very much, he mentioned something about kidnapping charges."

"Of course he would ask you that," Hermione answered. "He believes Severus kidnapped you in the middle of an episode."

"That's what I told him. I insisted that my father had never kidnapped anyone, at least not when he was in his right mind. Percy told me that couldn't be true because you had leveled kidnapping charges against him some years ago," Rose continued.

"I do not recall ever spreading a nasty rumor about your father, much less pressing charges against him."

"Are you claiming then that Ron Weasley did not kidnap me?"

Hermione gulped.

"That's what I thought," Rose replied.

"Why exactly are you listening to Percy and allowing a DNA spell to be performed his presence?" Hermione asked.

"Because he insisted that he was my uncle. Like a fool, I attempted to prove him wrong," Rose answered.

"I don't know what spell he cast to get the results he did…."

"I cast the spell."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You cast the spell?"

Rose answered, "Indeed I did."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I wanted to silence Percy. I thought the best way to do so would be to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that my father's name was Severus Snape."

Hermione took a shaky breath.

"I am not going to tell you what the results were, because you already know what they said."

Hermione shrunk.

"Still, I needed to hear it from your mouth," Rose replied. "What did the test results show, Mum?"

Hermione pursed her lips.

In a louder voice, Rose asked, "Who is my father?"

"Severus Snape."

"Wrong!"

Hermione gasped.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong wrong!" Rose shouted. "It is Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione shook

"But you already knew that, did you not?" Rose hissed.

Hermione locked eyes with her daughter. "You do not understand the situation."

"Oh I understand the situation perfectly," Rose argued. "After Dad expelled you from his life you were distraught. You wanted-no needed-someone to ease your sorrows. Like an idiot, Ron slept with you because he loved you."

"Ron didn't love me," Hermione snapped.

"You're right," Rose answered. "He used you the same way you used him."

"Listen," Hermione began.

"No, you listen."

"Do not speak to me that way."

"I will speak to you as I see fit."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I am your mother, and you will speak to me as such."

"Why should I speak respectfully to the woman who has lied to me for a quarter of a century?" Rose demanded.

Hermione's voice was firm. "Because there are things about my relationship with Ron that you do not understand."

"Oh I understand," Rose replied. "You couldn't have Dad, so you figured Ron would do."

Hermione said nothing.

"I always wondered how Dad could be so careless with his contraceptive potions and his spells. He could never give me an answer. I guess I know what it is now. He did everything correctly. You were the one who made the mistake."

"You were not a mistake."

"Yet you did not plan on having me, did you?"

Hermione said nothing.

Rose huffed. "You only had me because you were not careful."

"I had you because I wanted you," Hermione argued.

Rose scowled

"Listen, the specifics of your conception do not matter," Hermione argued. "I have told you the truth from the moment you were born. Severus Snape is your dad."

"Yet he is not my father!"

"Okay," Hermione began. "We need to take a deep breath."

"I don't want to take a deep breath," Rose argued.

"Then please find some other way to calm down."

"How can I calm down when I've discovered that my mother has been lying to my dad and me?"

"This is a complicated situation, one which needs to be discussed with a clear head."

"What is so complicated about any of this? You had no idea who my father was. You knew it could be Dad's," Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

Hermione stared at her.

"This was all a way to trap Dad."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes," Rose breathed. "You wanted Dad back because, let's face it, anyone with a brain stem would choose Dad over Ronald. A baby was the perfect way to get his attention, and force him to remain with you."

"Nobody forces your dad to do anything."

"Well, you must have used some type of force on him, because Dad never wanted a child. Dad never wanted me, but you used me against him anyway."

"That is not true, and you know it."

Rose picked up her glass and took another sip of Firewhiskey.

"Your dad wanted you the second he learned of your existence," Hermione argued. "He agreed to raise you because he loved you."

"How could he love me when he never wanted children," Rose argued.

"Who told you he didn't want children?" Hermione asked.

"He did," Rose replied.

Hermione was silent.

"During an amnesiac episode he told me he could never envision himself with a child. He said the only thing which would change his mind about having children would be if he knew one of his was on the way. Dad never would have agreed to raise a child who he knew was not his."

"You are Severus' daughter."

"Stop lying! It's unbecoming of a mother."

"Listen," Hermione hissed. "I understand that you are upset…."

"Upset?" Rose spat. "I am downright giddy compared to how Dad will be once he learns of this news."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Dad will be livid once he discovers the love of his life has tricked him into raising a child he never wanted."

"He did want you."

"No, he did not," Rose argued. "He wanted a child-free life alone in his shack. He told you as much the day he abandoned you, yet you tricked him into raising a bastard child."

"I did not trick him into doing anything."

"Then why would he agree to raise a child he knew was not his?"

"Because he loved you from the moment he learned of your existence."

"No, he loved his biological daughter, not some bastard. If he knew I was not his, he never would have given me a second thought. He would have expelled us from his life and never considered our well-being again."

"That isn't true, and you know it," Hermione replied.

"Do I Mum?" Rose set her glass down.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not tell me what I do and do not know."

"Rose, you are upset right now, and you are taking your anger out on me."

"I am trying to wrap my mind around all this."

"I know," Hermione answered. "But you should never doubt your dad's love for you."

"Let me ask you something," Rose replied. "Do you think Dad would have almost sacrificed his life for a bastard?"

"Yes, I do."

"No, he would not have."

"Your dad loves you."

"He loves Rose Snape, not Rose Weasley."

"You are Rose Snape."

"My God Mum, would you listen to yourself?" Rose snapped. "I am trying to make sense of things, and all I hear are lies."

"I am telling you the truth," Hermione answered.

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am."

Rose chuckled. "Do, do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I have created a family with your father."

"No, you caused a man who loved you to develop a terrible disease."

"How did I do that?"

"If Dad had not rushed to defend me from Fenrir, then he never would have been bitten. If he had never been bitten then he would have retained use of his memory. If he had known the truth, then he would have stayed away from Fenrir and never been bitten."

"Your dad was searching for a lycanthropy cure. Fenrir would have targeted him whether he had a child or not," Hermione answered. "Still, your dad was desperate to find a cure because he had a daughter to raise. He wanted to make the world safer for you, his firstborn daughter."

"No, he wanted to make the world safer for a Weasley bastard he was fooled into raising."

"He had a daughter."

"No, he had a bastard."

"Now we are just going around in circles," Hermione replied.

"How can you do it?" Rose's voice cracked. "How can you live with the truth that you caused his disease by giving him a child he did not want? How can you sleep beside Dad at night knowing you're lying to him? How can you look him in the eyes knowing his family is nothing more than a delusion?"

"His family is real…"

"No it is not!"

"Rose, I need to explain this…"

"You have had twenty-five years to explain this. Now it is my turn to make sense of it all."

Hermione bit her tongue.

Rose continued, "I always wondered why Victor and I were so close in age, but it is all very clear now. Dad began asking questions, did he not? He wanted to know how his contraceptive measures could fail. You decided that the best way to keep him silent would be to give him a child nobody could deny was his."

"Your brother's conception has nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh I think it has everything to do with this. Even Violet was a plan to ensnare him."

"Violet was not a plan to ensnare him to do anything."

"Violet was conceived because you felt guilty about not giving him a real daughter."

"That is nonsense and you know it."

"Do I?"

Hermione closed her mouth.

A tear came to Rose's eye. "Dad loves you. He thinks you're the only person who would never betray him. According to him, you are the only person who never attempted to be his master. H-how can I tell him his marriage is based on a li?."

"You do not need to tell him anything."

"How can I keep quiet on this issue?"

"You can remember that this is between your dad and me."

"I am the child who came as a result of your tryst with Ronald. I would say that gives me a right to speak on this."

"I need to speak with your father first."

"You have had twenty-five years to speak with him on this issue. Why should I believe that you will be honest with him now?"

"Because this is my marriage, thus making it my job to deal with your father."

"I am the illegitimate daughter in the middle of all this mess. I have just as much a right to speak to him as you do."

"I," Hermione sighed. "Please, let me speak with him before saying anything."

"So you can tell him more lies?"

"So I can explain the truth."

Rose exhaled. "I would like to go with you."

"No, you may not," Hermione answered.

A tear fell from Rose's eye. "I want to see him one more time."

"What on earth does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"When he learns the truth, he will see me as the mistake I am. He will never wish to see me, nor may he wish to see Victor and Violet."

"Your dad would never abandon his children."

"No, I suppose he will stop by to see Victor and Violet on occasion, but it is doubtful he will ever want to lay eyes on me again."

"You know your father better than that."

"I know him well enough to know that the second the truth is exposed, he will move out of the mansion and divorce you post haste. He will live the life of a hermit, the life he has always wanted. As for you…."

Hermione scratched her left arm.

Rose whispered. "It will literally kill you to watch him leave."

"Now you understand why we need to talk in private," Hermione replied.

"Yes," Rose admitted. "I suppose you need a few moments alone with him, if only to grovel at his feet. It will not do you any good, but I suppose you can try."

"We will work through this," Hermione answered. "As a family, we will find a way through this."

"For your sake, I hope you can. Otherwise I will have lost both of my parents in one day," Rose replied.

"I know there is a lot you don't understand," Hermione's voice was soft, "But I promise to explain everything to you in due time."

Rose waved her off. "Do not waste your breath. Nothing you say can justify the heartache you will cause Dad."

Hermione's throat was tight. "I love you, Rose."

Rose glowered at Hermione.

"One hour," Hermione echoed. "Please, give me one hour."

"Fine," Rose whispered.

Hermione reached out her hand. "Could I please have his exoneration papers?"

Rose handed them to her.

"Thank you."

With that, Hermione called out her parents' address and disappeared into the fireplace.

Rose crumpled to the ground. She sobbed over the sound of an owl scratching at the window.


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Wow! Thank you all for the overwhelming support! It really makes posting fun!**

"How could a Weasley ever be Head of the Slytherin House?"

"Unless that Weasley's name is Scorpius Malfoy, then it is impossible." Violet answered before dipping her spoon into her chicken noodle soup.

"Until now, that's what I thought too, but that isn't the case at all."

Violet turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow. "What are you going on about?"

"Your sister is a Weasley!"

Violet burst out laughing. Her companion glared at her.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Violet gasped. "But off all the outrageous things you've said, this has to be the most outlandish."

"I'm being serious," Rachel argued. "Professor Rose is a Weasley."

Violet took a deep breath. "Sure she is, just sure."

"She is."

Violet's smirk remained.

"Haven't you read your edition of The Evening Prophet?"

"I do not read rags."

Rachel held up the paper. "Perhaps you should read this one since it directly affects you."

Violet snatched it from her. The youngest Snape scanned the first three paragraphs.

"See, your sister is a Weasley," Rachel repeated.

Violet threw the paper onto the table. "This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever read."

"I think it's true though," Rachel argued.

"Because Rita's stories are so credible."

"For the most part, they are."

Violet pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rita has been making up stories about my parents for decades. I highly doubt she's decided to start telling the truth about them now."

"I know Rita doesn't like your family, but this time I believe she is telling the truth," Rachel answered.

"Just because somebody wrote something in a Ministry issued newspaper does not make it true. In fact, one could argue that the fact Rita Skeeter wrote the article makes the story even more suspect."

"I know, but this story makes sense."

"How?"

"Professor Rose has blue eyes. Nobody else in your family has blue eyes."

"True, but my great-great grandfather had blue eyes. Rose probably got that trait from him."

"Then there's the DNA spell…"

"Which I'm sure Percy cast in order to manipulate the results."

"According to the paper, Rose cast a DNA spell which revealed the truth about her real paternity."

"Or Percy paid Rita to write such things."

"No, this seems legitimate."

"Every one of Rita's stories seems legitimate until you dig deeper. Then it's revealed that only a quarter of what she wrote is true."

"You have a point there."

"You'll see," Violet grinned. "After dinner we can go up to my sister and ask her how true Rita's story truly is. I'm certain that by the time this evening is over, we will all be laughing about Rita's ridiculous antics."

Rachel glanced up at the High Table "Where is Professor Rose anyway?"

"She's right there where she always..." Violet's voice trailed off.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

Violet's stomach sank.

Scorpius plopped into the seat beside Headmaster Longbottom. "Rose isn't in the dungeons."

Headmaster Longbottom did not look up from his paper. "That does not surprise me."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked.

The headmaster hummed.

"What's going on?" Scorpius demanded.

Headmaster Longbottom scratched his chin.

"If she isn't in the dungeons then where is she?"

Headmaster Longbottom turned to the young professor. "She is probably in hiding."

"In hiding?"

Headmaster Longbottom nodded.

"Why would she be in hiding?"

"Because she does not want to be hounded by the press."

Scorpius blinked

"Some important news about Rose has recently been revealed," Headmaster Longbottom began.

"What would that be?" Scorpius asked.

"It appears that Rose is your cousin on your mother's side."

"Where would you get an idea such as that?"

Headmaster Longbottom handed him the paper. At first, Scorpius smiled, but then the expression faded. His eyes widened and his face paled. Two minutes passed before he lowered the paper.

In a quiet voice, he asked, "How true is this story?"

Headmaster Longbottom sighed.

Scorpius gasped. "The story is true, isn't it?"

"I suspect it is," the headmaster admitted.

"What do you mean, suspect?" Scorpius asked.

Headmaster Longbottom took a deep breath. "This must stay between us."

Scorpius cast a muffliato charm.

"I have known Hermione since the time we were eleven. She was-and still is-loyal to a fault. She loved Ron even when it was to her detriment. Although I could envision her being exhausted by his idiotic behavior, I could never quite buy that she cheated on him."

"So, so…"

"So the story makes a certain amount of sense."

"But that would mean Aunt Hermione lied to Uncle Severus about the paternity of his child."

Headmaster Longbottom exhaled

"No," Scorpius answered. "Aunt Hermione would never do that to the man she claims to love above all others. She would never trick a man into marriage by claiming she was pregnant with his baby. That isn't her."

"No, it is not," Headmaster Longbottom admitted. "Which makes this whole situation baffling."

"Then there's a chance this story could be false," Scorpius replied.

Headmaster Longbottom ran his fingers through his hair. "I do not know what to believe anymore."

Scorpius stared at the students. The Hufflepuffs were chattering amongst themselves, while the Ravenclaws appeared pensive as usual. Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, half the students appeared to have been hit by a cannonball, while the other half were tearing their papers and decrying the story as a fabrication. Perhaps the most interesting reactions came from the Gryffindor table. One fourth of the students had bulging eyes, another half of them were pointing at the paper and explaining the story away, while a small faction looked on in triumph.

"It all makes sense!" the younger Molly announced.

"Fwhat makes sense?" the girl beside her asked.

"Professor Rose's attitude towards us," Molly replied. "All of it makes sense."

Another Gryffindor cocked his head.

"Professor Rose hates Gryffindors because she's only pretending to be a Slytherin. In reality, she is nothing more than a girl dressed up in her stepfather's clothes," Molly replied.

The boy across from her motioned for Molly to continue.

"She may not have wanted to admit it, but deep down inside she always knew she wasn't a real Slytherin. No, she's one of us."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Of course I am."

"Well, I'm not."

Molly glared at him.

"Look, I'm not a huge fan of Professor Rose, in large part because I have yet to see a single Gryffindor trait in her."

"That's because she's suppressing them."

"Sure," another one of her friends drawled.

Molly's face turned rouge. "You'll see, now that the truth has come out she'll have to be nicer to us."

"More like have to be nicer to you," one of the others muttered.

"Excuse me?" Molly snapped.

She gave Molly a small grin. "Nothing."

Molly huffed. "You'll all see. Things are going to be much different around here. My family and I will make sure of it."

* * *

George leaned back in his recliner and kicked up his feet. With the election just around the corner, it made sense that there would be more Evening Prophets. Still, this one felt different, almost life-changing.

He read the first paragraph and groaned. Why did Rita find it necessary to profit from Ron's biggest blunder? Wasn't it enough for Wizarding Britain that the man was in exile? Why feed into his delusion?

As George continued to read the article, his heart raced. By the time he reached the final paragraph, the room spun around. Finished, he allowed the paper to fall to the ground.

Rose Snape is Rose Weasley.

Rose Snape is Ron's biological daughter.

Rose Snape is George's niece.

His stomach constricted. During the past twenty-five years, he had only known of Rose through rumors. Occasionally he would get a glimpse of her when they happened to run into each other at Hogsmeade, but not a word had been spoken between the two. She had not so much as set foot inside his joke shop. Truth be told, he hadn't given much thought to her in years. Yet here was irrefutable evidence that Rose was his niece.

Tears flooded George's eyes as the truth bore down on him.

I have missed out on every part of her childhood. I should have taught her how to fly on a broom. I should have taught her how to love Quidditch. I should have taught her tell a good joke. Oh the pranks we could have pulled together! It would have be like attending Hogwarts all over again, only Professor Snape would be unable to give anyone a detention. I can almost imagine the looks he would've given Rose as she proceeded to terrorize him night and day. We would've made a fantastic team.

Now it's all gone. A dream I didn't even know I had just evaporated before my eyes.

George hung his head. It's just another thing Ronald's stupidity, sloth, and irresponsibility has taken from my family. I cannot retrieve the years I've lost with her. Still, there is always time to make new memories.

I only hope she is open to having an uncle.

* * *

Victor heard the knocking on the door. His brain demanded that he answer, it but he did not move from his spot. Instead, his eyes remained glued to the paper before him.

"Victor," the voice called.

With trembling hands, he lowered the newspaper.

"Victor," the voice called again. "It's me, Carina. Are you home?"

"Yes," he called back. "Yes, I am home."

"Good, because I'm here" she answered.

He remained seated.

"Are you going to let me in, or is this a bad time?"

"No, I'll let you in."

Victor trudged to the door. Without a word, he opened it.

"God gods," Carina noted. "You look as if you've just seen a grim."

"I would rather have seen a grim than lay eyes on this headline."

"What headline?"

Victor stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

"What is going on?" Carina asked.

Victor pointed to the discarded newspaper. Carina strolled over and picked it up. In silence, she read it.

Beads of sweat trickled down Victor's brow. His legs were little more than gelatin. How could the sister who most emulated their father not be his biological daughter? Sure, she didn't share many of his physical characteristics, but some children look more like their mother more than their father. How on earth could Rose be a Weasley?

"Do you believe any of this?"

"I don't, I mean I don't want to…"

"Yet?"

"Yet, why would Rita fabricate such a story?"

Carina shrugged. "Perhaps Percy wants to divert attention from his latest scheme."

"I suppose this story would prove quite distracting," Victor admitted.

"Indeed it would."

"Okay, good. Yes, good. I can forget about it."

Carina's eyes rested on him.

"Still," Victor deflated. "Why this story? Why would he go after Rose?"

"I don't know."

Victor groaned.

"I," Carina deflated. "This is clearly a bad time to come over. I can just leave, and we'll just reschedule dinner for another time."

"No, don't go," Victor replied.

Carina froze.

"I would like to have dinner, I really would. Tonight may still be a good night to have dinner. Still, I don't know if Rose needs me, or how Violet is reacting to this news."

"I'd imagine neither is not taking it particularly well."

"Yes," Victor replied. "And knowing Rose, she is confronting Mum. Her anger will be nothing compared to Dad's though."

"I would imagine that your mother is getting quite the earful."

"She will, er she is."

Carina remained silent.

"I want to rush in and prevent my family from imploding, but I fear my presence will only make things worse. What can I say to alleviate this situation?"

"I don't know."

"I can't think of a way to improve the situation, yet I feel like I should do something. Still, what if I say the wrong thing and make everything ten times worse?"

Carina walked over and began to massage his back. "Do you need anything from me?"

"Please stay," Victor asked. "I know I will not be a great host, but I just need to process all of this with someone, and I fear Mum will prove less than helpful."

"Then I will stay," Carina promised.

Victor gave her a small grin, while trying to hide the one thought racing through his mind.

What have you done, Mum?

* * *

Hermione burst into the bedroom. Severus jumped.

"Love, what is wrong?"

"Rose knows you are not her biological father."


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it all!**

"What do you mean, Rose knows I'm not her biological father?"

"When she went to pick up your exoneration papers, Percy goaded her into performing a DNA spell," Hermione began.

"Oh Rose," he whispered.

"She was determined to prove him wrong," she continued. "You can guess what happened next."

"Okay," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "There are a few ways around this."

"I would love to hear them."

"We could tell her that Percy manipulated the results…"

"She has already entertained that possibility," Hermione replied. "She's confident not only in her ability to cast the spell, but also in her ability to detect wayward magic."

"True," Snape took a deep breath. "If there's one thing Rose is not, it is incompetent in the ways of magic."

"No, she is not."

"Has she mentioned anything else?"

"She thinks I tricked you into marrying me."

"Excuse me?"

"She's convinced that during the time we were allegedly separated, I slept with Ron and conceived her. After Ron rejected me, she thinks I went back to you and told you she was yours, never mentioning the possibility of it being Ron's."

"Oh Merlin."

"I have not contradicted the story because I didn't want to tell her the truth without your knowledge," Hermione continued.

"I appreciate that."

"I doubt Rose would have believed the truth if it came from me anyway."

"No, she probably would not have."

"I did tell her, though, the truth was complex."

"No, the truth is quite simple," Severus locked eyes with her. "Ron rejected you and nearly subjected your child to disgrace. In desperation, you asked me to raise her, and I agreed. At no point did you attempt to deceive anyone."

"Except her," Hermione answered in a soft voice. "We deceived Rose."

Severus deflated. "Yes, we did deceive Rose for her own protection."

For one long, tense they stared at each other.

"She needs you," Hermione whispered.

Severus took a ragged breath.

"Rose has convinced herself that you are irate with me, and that our marriage is all but over," Hermione stated. "She thinks that you will look upon her as a symbol of my betrayal. At the moment she thinks she thinks you plan to never see her again."

"Doesn't she know me better than that?" A tear formed in Severus' eye. "Does she not know that I would never forsake her?"

"She is extremely hurt and confused right now. If she was thinking clearly she would know that regardless of how infuriated you may be with me, you would never abandon her."

"No, I would not."

Hermione whispered, "She believes that if she did not exist you would be living the life you wanted, one which did not include children."

"Oh Merlin," Severus breathed. "Can she not realize how significantly my life improved when she came into it?"

"Deep down inside she knows that, but right now she's too busy blaming herself for the alleged breakdown of our marriage to listen to reason."

"She is not to blame for anything." Severus glided towards the doorway, "I need to make that very clear to her."

"Yes, you do," Hermione replied.

"Where is Rose now?" Severus asked.

"I believe she is still somewhere in the mansion, probably in the library."

"Good."

Hermione stepped aside, allowing Severus to rush out of the room.

Halfway down the hallway, Severus called, "Please give my regards to your parents, and thank them for their hospitality."

"I will," Hermione replied.

Severus passed Wilford, but did not acknowledge his presence. Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow and turned to his daughter. "Is everything okay between you and Severus?"

"Things are as well as they could be at the moment," Hermione answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wilford asked.

Hermione sighed. "It means Rose is in trouble, and we are at a loss for how best to help her."

* * *

Severus stomach churned upon seeing his daughter curled into a ball. Through the layers of clothing, he could hear her muffled sobs.

He crept towards her. "Rose."

She gasped for breath, but did not look up.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled.

His eyes fell on the empty snifter beside her. He pushed it aside. Still, she refused to look at him.

"Rose."

She whined.

"Rose," Severus' voice was gentle. "I would like to speak with you."

"What is there to say?"

"Plenty."

"I'm so sorry Dad." she answered in a muffled voice. "Or should I call you Severus, now?"

"I will always be Dad," Severus answered

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes, I am."

After a long, silent moment, she made eye contact with him. "What did Mum tell you?"

"Everything," Severus replied.

"Everything?" Rose squeaked.

Severus nodded.

"So she told you I was nothing but a filthy bastard she duped you into raising?" Rose asked.

"No," Severus answered. "She told me that the daughter I raised needed me, so I came as soon as I could."

Rose hiccuped. "She did not tell you a thing then."

"No," Severus replied. "I know about the DNA spell and what it revealed."

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks. "You must despise my existence."

"How could I ever despise your existence?" Severus asked.

"I am the child you did not want, the one you were tricked into raising. I am a symbol of Mum's betrayal, the product of a lie. How could you not loathe me?"

"I could never loathe my beloved daughter," Severus answered.

"You are suppressing your true emotions," Rose raised her voice. "You have not fully absorbed the news of my paternity yet, thus, you are reacting as a real Dad would, not as…"

"Not as a what?"

"I do not know. I suppose I do not know how a man in your position would refer to himself."

With that, Rose's broke down into tears once more.

Severus massaged her back.

"I want you to be my Daddy, I truly do," Rose wept. "All I ever wanted was for you to be my dad."

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be my daughter," Severus whispered.

"I know," Rose wailed. "Oh please do not be angry with me. I love you Daddy! I love you so much!"

Severus picked up Rose and carried her down a hallway. Once they reached its end he opened the door. He cast a lumps spell.

The room with emerald painted walls and a Slytherin banner hanging over a silver bed. The books on the oaken shelves were for the most part potions journals, but there remained a few storybooks amongst them.

Within two minutes, Rose's muscles relaxed and her breathing evened out. She glanced up at him. With a small grin, he set her on the silver bed.

"Take off your cape," Severus began.

Her lower lip quivered.

"I do not want you to suffocate yourself, so please remove your cape."

Without a word, she complied.

"Now," Severus walked over to a white dresser drawer. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a stuffed animal.

"Mr. Snake?" Rose choked.

Severus chuckled. "Indeed."

"I did not know you still had him," she replied.

"He is a bit worse for wear," Severus admitted as he held up the tattered toy. "He is only held together with a few stitches and love, but he is still here."

Rose chuckled.

Severus handed Rose the snake. She hugged it.

"Now," Severus continued, "Would you like some warm apple juice?"

Rose wiped her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"That is not an answer."

"True, but I would like to know what you are trying to accomplish with all of this."

"I am attempting to prove a point."

"What would that be?"

"Only your real Dad would have kept Mr. Snake in a top drawer for so many years, only your real Dad would know that you enjoy warm apple juice, and only your real Dad would lie awake all night worrying that you had fallen asleep in your cape."

Rose let out a soft chuckle.

"The point I am trying to make," Severus continued. "Is that I am your real Dad, and still consider myself as such."

"You do?" Rose squeaked.

"I do," Severus whispered.

"Even if we do not share a shred of DNA?"

"I could not care less about your genetic makeup. You are my daughter. You always have been, and you always will be."

"Thank you," Rose answered. "And you know that I will always consider you to be my dad."

"I know," Severus replied.

The light in Rose's eyes died. "What about Mum? Are you angry with her?"

"Our marriage is our concern," Severus answered. "Not yours."

"Still Mum used me to trap you."

"Your mother did no such thing."

"Of course she did," Rose argued. "She told you that I was yours when that was not the case."

Severus swallowed.

"Surely you feel at least a twinge of rage towards her."

Severus kissed Rose on the forehead. "My emotions towards your mother are mine and mine alone. They are not the concern of you, Victor, or Violet."

She opened her mouth, but he put a finger on it.

"I love you," Severus replied before removing his finger from Rose's lips.

"I love you too," Rose answered.

"That being said," he continued. "You appear exhausted."

She yawned. "I suppose between the weeping and the Firewhiskey I am someone fatigued."

"How much did you have to drink?" Severus asked.

"Only one glass, yet I drink so rarely it hits me harder than most."

Severus hummed. "Very well then."

Rose exhaled.

He kissed her on the cheek again. "I love you so much, Little Rose. Nothing will ever shake my devotion to you."

Rose choked, "I know."

"Good," Severus replied.

Rose whispered, "If you are still willing, I would not mind some warm apple juice."

"Very well then," Severus replied.

Rose held Mr. Snake up to her chest. "I love you, Dad."

Severus' face lit up. "The feeling is quite mutual."

For the first time all evening, Rose believed that her dad's love was unconditional.


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

I have a granddaughter.

Arthur reread the article for the fourth time that evening. His heart raced faster with each word.

I have a granddaughter.

Oh Merlin, I have a granddaughter!

"Have you seen my soup ladle?" Molly called from the kitchen.

How is Rose taking this news? Does she need someone to talk to? Is there any part of her that wants to get to know me?

"There's a chill in the air, just perfect for my world famous tomato soup."

What is Rose's favorite food? Would she be receptive to having dinner with me? How would she feel about attending a Weasley family brunch? Do I need to buy her a chair at the table?

"Arthur, are you listening?"

Perhaps brunch at the Burrow is a bit much at this early stage, but we did have one lunch together, which was quite lovely. Granted, she was trying to solicit information from me about my illness and made it clear that she had very little interest in maintaining contact with me. Yet that was before we knew the truth about our connection? Is it too much to hope for that we could build some type of relationship?

Would Severus and Hermione ever allow us to form a bond?

"Arthur!"

Rose is twenty-five now. Severus and Hermione have no say over how much time she spends with her biological family. I would be able to form a bond with her and not worry about their interference.

"Arthur!"

Oh God, I would give anything for Rose to see me as her grandfather.

"ARTHUR!"

He covered his ears and winced. "Merlin Molly, what do you want now?"

"I want you to tell me where the ladle is."

"Geesh woman, I don't know."

"Well you should know. You were the last to use it."

"I haven't touched you ladle or anything else in that kitchen."

"Yes you did. You used the ladle to prop up your muggle fish tank last month."

"Then I realized it wouldn't work, so I handed it back to you. I have no idea what you did with it after that."

Molly let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Right now, we have more important things to be concerned with than a bloody ladle," Arthur answered.

"Oh, so now eating is not important," Molly snapped.

"Of course eating is important," Arthur replied. "But it isn't as important as our granddaughter."

Molly gasped. "Is there something wrong with one of our grand babies?"

"No," a smile graced Arthur's face. "On the contrary, we've just gained a new one."

"A new one!" Molly exclaimed. "I, I had no idea anyone was expecting. Did Angelina and George reunite? Is Audrey pregnant? Does Ginny want to give Orion a child closer to his age?"

"To my knowledge, nobody is pregnant," Arthur answered.

Molly crossed her arms over her chest. "If nobody is expecting then how can we have a new grand baby?"

"Ron has a child," Arthur answered.

"How can Ron have a child if he is sterile?"

"He had one before his untimely accident."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me about my new grand baby."

Arthur handed the paper over to her.

Upon seeing the headline, she growled, "I should've known the Snapes would pull a stunt like this."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

Molly pointed to the paper. "Isn't it obvious? The Snapes want to draw everyone's attention to Ron's kidnapping charges in order to discredit Percy."

"How is claiming that Rose Snape is Rose Weasley accomplish that?" Arthur asked.

"The headline is clearly misleading. The whole article will be about how Ron was crazy to even consider Rose might be his. I have no idea why it was even allowed to be published! We'll need to contact Percy about this…"

"Would you read the whole article?" Arthur snapped.

Molly huffed. "I see no reason to read such lies."

"Fine," Arthur retorted. "I'll give you a summary. It says that Rose Snape is actually Rose Weasley."

Molly burst out laughing.

Arthur glared at her.

"Look, I know you feel an affection for the girl-only Merlin knows why-but she is in no way a Weasley. Rose Snape only wishes she was a Weasley. She will never be one of us," Molly answered.

"Of course she is one of us," Arthur replied. "And we will treat her as such."

"Arthur, I know you've been harboring the delusion that Rose is your granddaughter for quite some time now…"

"Would you shut up and read the article?"

"Fine," Molly straightened the paper and continued to read it.

Arthur watched his wife. At first she pursed her lips, but then her eyes grew. Her face went from pale to beat red. Then she threw the paper across the room.

"THAT LYING BITCH!"

Arthur gulped.

"She, she kept us from our granddaughter! She denied us access to her, and when Ron wanted to spend time with Rose, she made him look crazy! That lying, conniving bitch!"

"It wasn't quite like that," Arthur began.

"Oh yes it was," Molly raised a fist. "First thing in the morning, I'm going right up to Hermione Snape and giving her a piece of my mind!"

"I don't think Hermione will let you into her mansion."

"Well I am going to find a way to speak with her. She lied to my son, and now it's time for her to pay the price!"

"Ron is just as much at fault as she is," Arthur cut in.

"How is Ron responsible for any of this?" Molly yelled.

"He told us he hadn't so much as seen Hermione naked, when in reality he had been carrying on a sexual relationship with her for years."

"They were not active for years. They were only active once, twice at most."

Arthur put his head in his hands.

"Clearly she enticed him into lying to cover her sorry arse."

"Ron was not forced to lie."

"Poor Ronniekins," Molly sniffed. "He must be so distraught right now. All this time he's been trying to tell us that Rose Snape was his, but we refused to listen. I...I refused to listen. I never should have doubted Ronald."

"It was easy not to believe that fathering Rose was a delusion. He denied that Rose was his on numerous occasions."

"He was under duress at those times."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do actually."

Arthur shook his head.

Molly spoke to him as if he were a four year old. "Hermione Snape, Rose's mother, told everyone that Rose was Snape's spawn."

"Don't call her a spawn," Arthur snapped. "She is a precious child, and our granddaughter."

"Fine, precious granddaughter," Molly's voice dripped of condescension. "Ron, our son, tried to explain that Rose was his, but we did not listen. Now, we have a Weasley who thinks she is a Snape. This must be fixed immediately."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Arthur asked. "That is not at all what happened."

Molly bit her tongue.

"Ron was ecstatic when he broke up with Hermione. Within days he was seducing other women, and telling every reporter within earshot how happy he was to be free of that relationship."

"He was distraught over her affair with Snape. Clearly he acted on those emotions, and behaved poorly."

"Fine, but when Hermione announced her pregnancy, he denied that Rose could ever be his. It wasn't until he learned of Rose's trust fund that he wanted anything to do with her."

"He regrets his actions."

"He cost us our granddaughter!"

Molly stepped back.

"Ron's callous behavior of Hermione cost us our granddaughter! If he had behaved like a man and married Hermione the second she announced her pregnancy, then Rose would have been raised as a Weasley."

"No, if Hermione hadn't been a tart then she would have known who the father of her child was."

"If Hermione's loyalty was in question, then Ron should have demanded a DNA test. As it stands now though, I think Ron shirked his responsibility as a father and left Hermione to fend for herself."

"Ron was too embarrassed to ask for a DNA test," Molly replied. "I mean, I would be humiliated if you cheated on me with the greasy git."

"Who cares about how humiliated Ron was? He was acting like a little boy instead of being a man!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Fine, Ron may have behaved somewhat irresponsibly…."

"My God, would you listen to yourself?"

Molly's mouth hung open.

"We have made excuse after excuse after excuse for Ronald, and the truth remains the same: he is an irresponsible boy who is in desperate need of growing up," Arthur argued.

"Ron made a mistake."

"He made several mistakes, all of which cost me my granddaughter."

"No, Hermione and Severus Snape stole your granddaughter from you. Ron tried to get her back, but they thwarted him."

"Regardless of whether or not Severus was aware that Rose was his, we should be thankful for him."

"Now who isn't making sense?" Molly exclaimed. "We should be blasting Severus for stealing our precious granddaughter. Why, the second I finish with Hermione I'm going to pay him a visit and remind him exactly who killed Bellatrix!"

"Do you truly believe you could take on Severus Snape in a duel?"

"I do actually. I am going to hex off his balls..."

"You won't get within ten meters of him, and we both know it."

"Well somebody need to show those Snapes they can't just run around taking things from people."

"The Snapes didn't take anything from Ronald."

"They stole his daughter!"

"No, Hermione reached out the Severus, and he agreed to help her."

Molly snarled.

"Hermione was desperate. She was alone and pregnant in a world where unwed mothers are outcasts. I, I cannot imagine how terrified she must have been when Ron ran out on her. Severus was the only person willing to raise that child," Arthur's voice softened. "He was the only one who cared at all for Hermione and Rose."

"We would have cared if we had known the truth," Molly argued.

"No," Arthur shook his head. "We didn't care. We didn't care one iota if Rose was our grandchild or not. We never questioned Ron's version of events, we made Hermione's pregnancy a living hell, and as a result our granddaughter wants nothing to do with us."

"This is all Hermione and Severus Snape's fault…"

"Shut up!"

Molly stomped her foot. "Do not speak to me in that way."

"No," Arthur shouted. "I am so tired of hearing excuses and stories which have no basis in reality. Ron's daughter hates us, and it's all our fault."

"No it's all…"

Arthur glowered at Molly. She closed her mouth.

"You," Arthur pointed his finger at her. "You are your babying of Ron are the most to blame here."

"Me?" Molly yelled.

"Yes you. You shouted over Hermione when she tried to explain herself. Every time Hermione was in earshot, you taunted her, and I," Arthur sighed "I let you do it. A few times, I even joined you in insulting Hermione."

"Don't you see what the Snapes are trying to do?" Molly asked.

"What," Arthur slouched further into his chair. "What are the Snapes trying to do?"

"They want to divide us. They want us at each others throats so we can't support Percy and Ron through their difficult times," there was a determination in Molly's eyes. "Well, I won't let them do it. They can take this DNA test and shove it. We refuse to be divided, am I right?"

Arthur stood and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you with me?" Molly asked.

"I'm with Rose," Arthur answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Arthur trudged down the hall. "It means I'm spending all night in the guest room again."

"What?" Molly hissed.

"There are some muggle inventions I must examine, and I'd imagine it will take me all night to complete my work," Arthur answered.

"All night?" Molly shouted. "You want to spend all night working?"

Arthur slammed the door behind him.

Molly was yelling, but Arthur could not make out a word she said. Instead, his entire focus was on a speck of dirt on the wall.

Can Rose ever forgive me for my behavior?


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Rose lay her head on the pillow. "You do not have to stay, Dad."

"Perhaps I wish to stay," Severus answered.

Rose closed her eyes. "There is no need to delay in acting. I will not be offended if you take your leave while I rest."

Severus swallowed. "Get some sleep, Rose. Things will become clearer once you are rested."

She yawned. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Little One."

There was a hint of a smile on Rose's face as she squeezed Mr. Snake once more. Then, her breathing slowed.

"Good night, my precious Rose," Severus whispered before creeping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Hermione poked her head out of the master bedroom, her cheeks still glistening form the remnants of her tears. She took a shaky breath as Severus approached. He brushed his lips against hers.

He whispered, "Rose is asleep."

Hermione nodded and tiptoed backwards.

Severus stepped into the master bedroom and shut the door behind him Then he cast a muffliato.

"I may take the liberty of writing Headmaster Longbottom and telling him that she has fallen ill," Severus began.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Hermione asked.

"Why would it be problematic for her to take a day to compose herself?"

"She has already missed a couple of weeks of teaching. I'm sure she wants to establish some stability with her students, especially given the chaos surrounding the school at the moment."

"A few hours ago she discovered that the man who raised her is not her biological father. I am certain Neville will agree that one day off would be prudent under this circumstance."

"Who is going to sub for her?"

"If necessary, I can."

"Are you certain it is wise for you to be teaching in her place?"

"Why would it not be?"

"Right now, she is terrified that you will reject her. It seems that if she is going to take a day off of teaching, that day should be spent with her father, not wondering if said father has agreed to teach for her because he is waiting for the movers to bring his belongings into his new living space."

"Very true."

Hermione swallowed.

Severus dropped onto the bed and buried his head into his hands. "I am at a loss for what to do. Our daughter is suffering, yet I do not know how to alleviate her pain."

She sat beside him. "I wish I could give you an answer."

"Perhaps if we review our options we'll get some sort of clarity."

Hermione hummed.

"We both know that I cannot perform another DNA test and get different results, at least not without manipulating the magic involved," Severus began. "Rose can tell when someone has manipulated a spell, so that course of action is inadvisable."

"No, she will see through any magical ruse we attempt," Hermione answered. "Though if you wanted, I suppose you could play the role of a scorned husband and I can be the woman who deceived you."

"Absolutely not."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Your name has been drug through the mud enough over the years for your alleged affairs. I refuse to allow anyone else to consider you a tart, especially if that person is our daughter. Never will our children look upon you as anything other than an amazing mother who has been nothing short of an outstanding wife," Severus answered.

Hermione's voice cracked. "Thank you for not demeaning me."

He wiped the tear trickling down her cheek away with his finger. "I love you too much to ever allow anyone to harm you in any way."

She breathed. "I love you too."

Silence engulfed the room.

Hermione took a deep breath. "If we are unwilling to continue this ruse, then there is only one viable option left."

Severus gritted his teeth.

"We have to tell the truth," Hermione whispered.

Severus' muscles tensed.

"We need to tell her everything," Hermione continued.

"No, we do not."

"How can we avoid telling her the truth any longer?"

"It is easy."

"How?"

Severus paced from the bed to the doorway and back. "We have a few hours. We will think of something."

Hermione's eyes followed her husband. "What story is there other than the truth or pretending your wife is a whore?"

"You are not a whore."

"I know, and I thank you for not wanting to expose me to disgrace."

"You should never have been punished for keeping your child and fighting for her."

"And you should never have been made to appear as the villain," Hermione replied.

Severus stopped. "Why are you bringing up the Second Wizarding War?"

"I'm not talking about then. I'm talking about now."

"Now?"

"Yes, we never should have told our children that you would so callously turn your back on me. It was unfair to paint you as the villain."

"No, it would have been perfectly fair," Severus answered. "I would have expelled you from my life at that point in time."

"Would you have?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I would have. I was terrified of commitment, and I would have panicked had I thought you were asking me to give you my entire heart. In my stupidity I would have viewed you as another master, thus prompting me to abandon you."

"Yet now it appears that my response to your abandonment was to bed another man."

"Very true, and that is unacceptable."

Hermione reached over and took Severus hand. "Then it's time for the truth."

He stared at his wife.

"For years we've made the truth out to be an ugly thing, like it's something of which to be ashamed."

"It is."

"No it is not. The truth is quite beautiful," Hermione replied.

"What is so beautiful about a man marrying a pregnant woman to secure his fortune?" Severus demanded.

"Was that fortune the only reason you married me?"

He blinked. "I was looked for a wife because I needed one. If it were not for that fact, I would never have considered so much as dating a woman."

"Perhaps, but there were dozens of women throwing themselves at you, almost all of whom were in far better social standing than I was. You could have had any one of them. Why did you pick me?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I could tolerate you better than I could them."

"Was that the only reason?"

Severus' eyes softened. "No."

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I could not fathom Rose growing up as I did. If I had a chance to save her from disgrace I was going to take it," Severus whispered.

"You wanted to be her father," Hermione answered. "From the moment you learned of er existence you wanted to be her father."

"Yes," Severus answered. "But it doesn't change the fact that if I wasn't looking for a wife I would not have considered speaking to you."

"The fortune may have been a catalyst for you speaking to me, but Rose was the reason you chose to marry me."

"That is a fair statement."

Hermione clasped his hands. "From the day she first drew breath she knew she was wanted."

"Yes, but my acceptance of her does not change Ron's abandonment of her. I cannot allow her to feel as if she inferior because her father was a dunderhead who abandoned her."

"It's too late to undo the damage Ron caused. Rose knows that part of the story, but what she doesn't know is the beautiful fact that a man who cared nothing for children opened his heart to love her unconditionally."

There was a hitch in Severus' voice. "Nothing will ever shape the love I have for her."

"She needs to know that," Hermione choked. "She needs to know that for you, she is a symbol of love, not of betrayal."

"She will believe I pitied her."

"She knows you well enough to know that if you pitied her, you would hold her in contempt. Not once have you felt anything other than love for her."

"That is very true," Severus whispered.

Hermione rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand.

"I lied to her, and I encouraged you to lie to her," his throat constricted. "How can I look her in the eyes and tell her that?"

"You tell her that we were terrified of how she would react to the truth of Ron's behavior. In the name of protecting her, we lied," Hermione answered.

"I suppose that is true enough," Severus replied.

"Dad?"

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I will stand by whatever decision you make. If you want to continue our ruse, I will play my part. If you want to tell her the truth, then I will stand by you."

He brushed his lips against hers. Then, he undid the muffliato.

"Dad?"

Severus glided out of his bedroom and into Rose's. "Yes?"

Rose's eyes grew. "You are still here?"

"Where else would I be?" Severus asked.

"I thought you would be packing, or that you had traveled to the Malfoys, booked a hotel room, or found a house," Rose replied.

Severus gestured for her to scoot over. Rose sat up on the bed and moved her legs, allowing him to sit beside her.

"Why are you still here?" Rose asked.

In her eyes, Severus still saw the newborn infant reaching out for one of his buttons. He hadn't even known it was possible to love a person as much as he loved his children. Dear Merlin, how could he have ever put himself in a position where he would hurt his eldest daughter?

"Dad?" Rose whispered.

Severus cleared his throat.

"You do not need to wait until morning to leave. If you want, I can tell Victor and Violet what happened. You deserve some time to wrap your mind around what has occurred. A few days in a hotel room may do wonders for your mental state," Rose began.

"Rose," Severus began. "I have no intention of leaving your mother."

Rose sniffed.

"The truth is," Severus continued, "I knew there was a very good chance you were not mine the day I wed your mother."

"How?" Rose asked.

Severus gulped. "Because your mother was already four months pregnant when we reconnected."


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"You, you knew there was no possibility that you were my biological father?"

"Yes, I knew the day I married your mother that I was not your biological father."

One silent minute passed.

Rose opened her mouth, only to shut it a few seconds later. Again, she opened it, but nothing was said.

"Rose," Severus choked. "Please tell me what is going through your mind."

Rose took a shaky breath. "I am trying to determine a tactful way to put my thoughts into words."

"Do not be concerned with tact. Speak as freely as you would like," Severus replied.

"Very well then," Rose cleared her throat. "I do not know why you are taking the fall for Mum."

"I am not taking the fall for anyone," Severus replied.

"Then why are you telling me that you lied about being my biological father?"

"Because," Severus' throat constricted. "Because it is the truth."

Rose shook her head. "No, it cannot be true."

Severus exhaled.

"I think you're only telling me this story because you want to justify why you intend to stay with Mum."

Severus lowered his head.

"You are afraid she will suffer a relapse, and you are afraid of what will become of you if she is not in your life," Rose continued. "Still, you are a proud man who cannot tolerate being humiliated. Thus you have concocted this story in order not to appear as a fool for staying with Mum."

He shook.

"I admire that."

He looked up.

She gave him a small smile. "Your love for Mum has always been beautiful. For all of your faults, you have always been devoted to her. Even when it is to your own detriment, you are determined to stay by her side. It is touching."

"Rose, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Severus replied.

"No, you need to listen to yourself," Rose answered.

Severus gulped.

"You are telling me that not only did you lie about how you reconnected to Mum, but you also lied about being my biological father."

"I did both of those things."

"No, you did not."

"Please listen…"

"You would not do that to me," Rose raised her voice. "You wouldn't lie to me, not about something this important."

"I wish," Severus locked eyes with her. "I wish I had never deceived you…"

"Then stop trying to deceive me and tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"No, you are not."

Severus bit his tongue.

Rose's voice grew louder. "You are not a liar. Sure, you may have been a double agent during the Second War, but those were extreme circumstances. I know you well enough to know you would never lie to me about this."

His eyes moistened.

"No, no you would never lie about my paternity," Rose answered.

"Did you not accuse me of doing just that a month ago?" Severus asked.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier you asked me if I could be your father."

"I simply wanted to know if there was a possibility you were not my father," her voice softened. "We now know the answer."

"What I did then was wrong," Severus replied. "It was wrong to deceive you, but now I am trying to give you as complete a picture as I can of the situation."

"No, you are not. You are only muddying the issue."

"I am clearing things up."

"No," Rose replied. "You are only confusing things."

"Rose," Severus' voice was firm. "I knew I was not the man who created you the second your mother announced her pregnancy to me. The reason she tried to pass you off as a Weasley was because…."

The lump in Severus' throat was too large to allow him to continue.

"Say it," Rose whispered.

Not a sound.

"Say it."

No answer.

"Say it Dad. Tell me I am a Weasley."

"You are not a Weasley," Severus replied in a barely audible voice.

"Exactly! I am a Snape," Rose replied. "I am a Snape, and I always have been."

"Of course you are a Snape," he choked. "I considered you my daughter the moment your mother revealed her pregnancy to me."

Rose relaxed. "Now that is the truth."

"Yes, that is the truth," Severus replied.

Rose embraced him. "There is no need to make excuses for Mum then. As you stated, your marriage is not my concern, so if you stay with her I will think nothing of it. You will look like a strong husband, not a spineless fool."

"I am not a fool because I was never tricked into raising you. From the minute I learned of your existence I knew you were not my biological child."

Rose released him. "Why do you insist upon saying that?"

"Because it is the truth," Severus answered.

Her body shook.

"Your mother and I had very little interaction between the Second Wizarding War and the day she revealed her pregnancy to me."

"So are you saying…"

"We did not have relations until our wedding night. By then she was four months pregnant with you."

Rose's throat constricted, "You, you're telling the truth. After a quarter of a decade, you are finally being honest with me."

"Yes," Severus whispered. "I am."

Rose squeaked. "You, you deceived me."

Severus swallowed. "Yes, I did."

"I, I begged you to tell me the truth a month ago. I promised not to judge you. It was a promise I intended to keep. Yet, you still lied to me."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" Rose asked. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I was afraid of how you would react to your paternity," Severus replied.

"Did you believe I would no longer consider you my father? Did you think I would stop loving you if I knew the truth? Did, did you have that little faith in me?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Then how could you lie to my face?"

"I believed that if you knew about Ronald's abandonment you would feel unwanted."

"My God, do you have no faith in your ability to parent?"

Severus wrung his hands.

"I had a dad who loved me. That's all I would have cared about."

Severus trembled.

"Did you truly believe that you had ever made me feel any less than loved? Did you think you had failed as a father? What, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I knew what it was like to grow up with the knowledge that my parents did not want me. I never wanted you to experience that."

"So instead of helping me through my emotions, you decided that lying was a more prudent course of action."

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Severus tensed.

"You," Rose spat. "You took away the father I could trust and replaced him with a man who has no moral qualms with lying to his daughter."

"I did not mean to harm you."

"You, you saw that I was in agony after Percy claimed Mum passed me off as a Weasley. I was pleading with you for answers, but all I received was deception."

"I never thought the truth would come out," Severus argued. "I believed that you would die believing you were biologically a Snape."

"I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense," Rose sneered. "I mean, you do know a thing or two about taking secrets to the grave. If you could keep your true allegiance from Voldemort then you could keep your daughter's paternity from her. Was that your thought process?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"And you failed."

A chill ran up Severus' spine.

"You failed to protect me from this pain," Rose sniffed. "I could handle the revelation that I was a Weasley so long as I could trust you."

"I know that I violated that trust in one of the worst ways possible."

"Well, at least you can admit that."

He shifted his eyes away from her.

"I suppose while we're on the subject of truth," she continued. "We should discuss why you and Mum truly reconnected."

"I…" Severus returned his focus to her.

"Do you need me to say the words out loud?" Rose demanded.

Severus suppressed the boiling tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Fine," Rose continued. "You wanted your fortune. That was your reason for taking a wife after all. All you wanted was a way to make money with little effort and I was a means of getting it."

"That is not true and you know it," Severus argued.

"Then what is true?"

"I wanted to be your father."

"The man who hates children wanted to be a father?" Rose sneered. "I find that highly unlikely."

"It is the truth," Severus argued.

"It cannot be. There was no reason for you to take on a bastard child except for…" Rose's eyes grew. "Pity."

"Pity?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Rose's voice was laced with venom. "When Mum gave you her sob story about her child being a bastard…"

"You are not a bastard."

"Yes, I am!"

Severus' ears rang.

"I am the bastard you chose to adopt because you felt sorry for her. You may not have wanted children, but oh did you want all those galleons. Really, I cannot blame you. For someone who grew up in poverty, getting that rich must have been the best present fate could ever give you."

"You, Victor, and Violet were the best presents fate ever gave me."

"Whatever you say."

"That is the truth, and you know it."

"Fine, you love your children. It does not change the fact that when Mum approached you, you saw a pitiful woman and her even worse off bastard."

"Stop calling yourself that."

"I am only using the proper terms."

"No, you are not," Severus argued. "You are my daughter…."

"I am the," Rose made scare quotes, "'baby' you pitied and gave his name to."

"I have never pitied you. From the moment I knew of you, I loved you," Severus choked. "I love you so much."

Rose's lower lip quivered. "I know, which is what makes all of this so baffling."

"Please Rose," Severus pleaded. "Please understand that I acted out of love, not maliciousness."

Rose slid off of the bed and picked up her cape. "Perhaps you did act out of love, but it does not change the fact that you betrayed me."

"What can I do to make this up to you?" he asked. "What can I do to mitigate some of this damage?"

"Can you buy a time turner and send us back to yesterday. Can you tell Victor to pick up those papers, and not me?"

"Sadly, I cannot."

"Then there is nothing you can do."

Rose strode out of the room.

"Rose."

She stopped.

"I, I love you."

Rose looked back. A tear trickled down her left cheek. "I love you too, Dad. I only wish I could trust you."

With that, she exited the room.


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Severus was used to leery expressions.

During the war, nobody trusted him. Although Voldemort shared his darkest plans with Severus, there was always a strong hex to ensure the subordinate stayed in line. After discussing strategies to win the war, Dumbledore often gave Severus a sideways glance, as if he was trying to determine if the spy was truly on the side of the light. While Headmaster, Severus was all too aware of the accusations of "treason" leveled against him behind his back. Still, he knew where he stood. If he shut himself off from others, he could tolerate being distrusted. Not once did he ever lose sleep over someone's lack of faith in him.

Rose's expression pierced his soul.

"Severus?"

He cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the woman before him. "Yes, Hermione?"

Without a word, she approached the bed. Severus moved over, allowing her to sit beside him.

"I, I'm so sorry," Hermione began. "I did not mean for any of this to happen."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Severus answered. "The fault is all mine."

"No, the idea to lie about Rose's paternity was mine," Hermione whispered. "This is all my fault."

"No, it is mine. I destroyed our family."

"That isn't true."

"It is," Severus replied. "I was the one who encouraged you to deceive our daughter. Even when you suggested telling her the truth, I demanded that you lie to her."

"You did not make any demand," Hermione replied. "We discussed the matter of disclosing Rose's paternity and agreed together that Rose would be better off not knowing her true origins."

"If only we were correct in assuming she would never discover them on her own."

"Indeed."

Hermione put her hand onto his. Severus glanced over at her.

He whispered, "No one had ever trusted me as much as Rose did."

Hermione rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand.

"It mattered little to her that I was a Death Eater. She heard about the atrocities I committed in the name of the dark and the light, yet I remained her hero. Regardless of the crimes, of the victims, I remained her loving father. Even the name Charity Burbage meant nothing to her. As far as Rose was concerned, I had little choice in whether or not I should allow Charity to die. She always," Severus' throat constricted. "She always thought I did the right thing. Even when any rational person would vilify me, she insisted that I had done the right thing."

Hermione squeaked, "I never meant to shatter her relationship with you."

"You did nothing wrong," Severus answered. "You were protecting her from the truth. When you realized it was time for her to know of her origins, I prevented you from doing so. I shattered my own relationship with Rose, not you."

Silence fell between them once more.

"She will forgive you," Hermione whispered.

"How certain are you of that?" Severus asked.

"Very," she replied.

Severus bowed his head. "I only wanted her to feel loved. How could that simple goal become so distorted so quickly?"

Hermione released his hand and began to massage his back. "You couldn't have known Percy's plan. Neither of us could have ever imagined he would be interested in the truth, much less discover it."

"Perhaps I should have gone to Australia an hour before my amnesia set in. I would not have been arrested had I done so."

"You would have become too disoriented to remain hidden, and could have created more trouble there than you did here."

"How could I have done any worse than betraying my daughter?"

"A passerby could have been seriously injured, a muggle could have seen you performing magic, or something else would have happened which would have caused you to land in an Australian jail."

"I would have kept my relationship with my daughter intact. If she had never spoken with Percy, she would have remained oblivious to the truth," Severus swallowed. "We would still be a family."

"Giving Rose those documents was only a trap to lure her into his office. Percy has known about her origins for quite some time. He was simply waiting for an opportunity to use it against us."

"Perhaps."

The silence suffocated the room.

"How much time do you think she will need before she speaks to us again?" Severus asked.

"I wish I knew," Hermione whispered.

"As do I," Severus replied.

The parents stared at the doorway, wondering how such good intentions could result in such a horrid outcome.

Rose stumbled through the fireplace and into her living quarters. Once the firelight dimmed, she collapsed to the ground and allowed the tears to flow.

"Rose?"

She glanced up at the lit wand before her.

"V-Victor? V-violet?"

The candles in the room lit themselves. Both of her siblings stood before her.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing," Victor replied.

Rose opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she crumpled into a fit of sobs.

Victor embraced her as Violet rubbed her back.

"Just let it out," he whispered.

Rose wept.


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Dad knew you weren't his the entire time?"

Rose nodded before sniffing.

"Oh my God," Violet whispered.

Victor continued massaging Rose's back. "I am so sorry this is happening."

"Why are you apologizing?" Rose asked. "Mum and Dad are the ones who deceived me. They were the ones who pitied me for my entire life, not you."

Victor rubbed her back harder.

"I could recover from Mum's lie. She was terrified of living on the street, and desperate for us to have a name. If I am honest with myself, I cannot blame her. Perhaps in her position I would have done the same. Yet Dad," tears trickled down Rose's cheeks. "How could he spend his entire life feeling sorry for a child he claimed to love? How could he spend his entire life pitying me?"

"I don't think he ever pitied you," Violet whispered.

"Are you certain of that?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Violet answered.

"Then tell me how he viewed me," Rose demanded.

"I think he viewed you as his oldest daughter."

"No, he never did. I was only an object of pity for him."

"You cannot really think that," Violet began.

"Of course I can think that," Rose snapped. "He never would have adopted a child unless he pitied her from the bottom of his heart."

"Perhaps pity had nothing to do with his emotions towards you," Violet offered.

Rose wiped her face.

"Maybe he was willing to open his heart to you because he saw himself in you," Violet offered.

"He saw the worst aspects of himself." Rose snorted. "He saw that poor boy who grew up with nothing, and he was terrified that I would live a similar life."

"That sounds like compassion, not pity," Victor offered.

"No, it is pity at it's finest," Rose retorted. "Dad never saw me as anything other than that little girl who needed saving. I wasn't a child with promise, but a cause he desired to take on."

Violet blinked.

"He wanted to rectify all the wrongs which had been done to him, so he adopted me. Sure, he may have appeared to care for me, perhaps he did at points, but the reality is that I have always been an object of pity for him. He…he only loved me because I could give him his fortune. If he didn't need those galleons he would have left me out on the streets. He would have…" Rose's sobs prevented her from speaking any further.

"Oh Rose," Violet embraced her sister.

Rose cried on Violet's shoulder. "How could he and Mum have felt nothing but pity for me?"

Violet hugged her sister tighter.

"You two were the children Mum and Dad wanted, not me. They never pitied you, which is more than can be said for me," Rose finished.

"That isn't true, and you know it," Violet answered. "In your heart you know that Mum and Dad have felt nothing but love towards you."

Rose continued crying.

"I know things look horrible now," Victor began.

"Don't you dare tell me things will get better," Rose growled.

"I know they won't get better right away," Victor replied. "Nothing I say will change that fact that Mum and Dad lied to your face for a quarter of a century."

Rose untangled herself from Violet.

"Still, they did raise you. That has to count for something."

"It counts for little when you realize their true motives."

Victor answered. "You cannot truly believe that Mum and Dad feel nothing but pity towards you for these past twenty-five years."

Rose gasped for air. "I honestly do not know what to believe anymore."

"There's no need to believe anything right now," Violet answered.

Rose wiped her cheeks.

"The only thing you need to do right now is feel," Violet continued. "Tonight, feel free to feel whatever emotion you'd like."

"Believe me," Rose replied. "I have done quite a bit of feeling in these past few hours."

"Then let it out," Violet replied.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead and trash your quarters. You can throw all your clothes onto the floor, or tear up a few parchments. If you want, you can throw glass against the wall. You know how to repair it, so do it," Violet continued.

"You are being suspiciously specific in your descriptions," Rose noted.

Violet blushed. "I may have watched Zach do those things on Stanley's Corner after he discovered that Kendall slept with Ryan."

Rose scowled. "Of course you did."

Violet covered her mouth and snorted. Rose glared at her, but Violet smiled wider.

Victor stared at Violet, but she only burst out laughing.

"What in Merlin's name is so amusing?" Rose demanded.

Violet laughed harder.

"Dunderhead," Rose muttered. "I should have known those soap operas would rot out your brain. Now you can no longer reason properly."

Now Victor was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is…" Rose smiled. "What is so amusing?"

"You," Violet gasped. "It's the way you talk and your expressions."

"What about them?"

"They are so you."

"So me?"

"Yes," Violet gasped. "When you re being yourself, well, it's nice to know that tonight's events haven't robbed you of your personality."

Rose chuckled. "I suppose I am somewhat unique."

"You are very unique," Victor replied.

Rose allowed herself to laugh along with her siblings. After a few minutes, they were taking deep breaths.

"Thank you," Rose inhaled. "I, I needed to laugh."

"We know," Violet answered.

Victor sat up straighter. "Regardless of what any DNA spell says, we love you."

"Even if I am only your half sister?"

"You are our full sister," Victor answered.

"Yes, you are," Violet added. "You are as much our sister now as you were yesterday."

"Thank you, both of you." Rose sighed. "I love you both, and will always consider you my full brother and sister."

"We are glad to hear it," Victor and Violet answered in unison.

Rose chuckled anew.

"It's good to hear you laughing again," Victor noted.

"It's good to laugh again," Rose replied before the light in her eyes died. "Still, I am confused as to why you two are here."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Well Violet, you are supposed to be in your dorm, and Victor, you must have an early morning."

Victor squirmed while Violet bowed her head.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked.

Victor and Violet glanced at each other.

"What brought you two here?" Rose demanded.

"Around eight, Victor stood outside the Slytherin Common Room and asked that I come with him," Violet began.

Rose turned to her brother. "You still do not have the courage to enter, do you?"

"The issue isn't one of courage, but of prudence," Victor argued.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not want to incur your wrath. After all, it was bad enough that Harry Potter snuck into the Slytherin Common Room on Dad's watch. The last thing I need is for you to discover that the same had happened to you."

"You are correct," Rose admitted. "Had I found out you entered, I would have hexed you into tomorrow."

"Indeed you would have," Victor answered.

"Still, neither of you is answering my question," Rose continued. "Why did you come to my quarters?"

No answer.

"Why are you here?" Rose demanded.

"We, uh," Victor swallowed. "We knew that you had recently discovered your true paternity."

The color drained from Rose's face. "How?"

"Rita Skeeter found out," Violet gulped. "And she wrote an article detailing the whole event."

"R-rita Skeeter?" Rose whispered.

Violet's eyes said it all.

"P-percy told Rita everything?"

"He did."

"And now the entire Wizarding World knows about Mum and Dad's deception?"

"I fear so."

Rose trembled.

"I," Victor cleared his throat. "I wish I could find a way to ease this blow, but I know nothing I say can possibly comfort you."

"Thank you for recognizing that," Rose answered.

"If it makes you feel any better," Violet began. "The Slytherins have all agreed that it doesn't matter who you are. We promise to stand behind you regardless of the circumstance."

"You have?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Violet nodded. "We have."

Rose's throat constricted. "It does not upset them that I may be a Weasley?"

"Not at all," Violet answered.

Rose said nothing.

"How could we not be anything but loyal to you? You are Professor Rose, the benevolent head of our house who doesn't allow those snotty Gryffindors to step all over us," Violet continued.

"Who are you calling a 'snotty Gryffindor?'" Victor asked.

Violet pointed to her brother. "You."

Rose's expression remained unchanged.

"We've heard the stories of what Hogwarts was like before you were hired as Head of the Slytherin House. For generations Gryffindors were the favorite house, and they were allowed to push us Slytherins around. When you came though," there was a spark in Violet's eyes. "You know how to intimidate Headmaster Longbottom into giving us a few privileges every once in a while."

Rose shrugged. "It has little to do with intimidation. Headmaster Longbottom is a sucker for Hershey's Kisses. If you promise him a bag of them he will do just about anything you want."

"Only you would find it appropriate to bribe the headmaster though," Violet noted.

"I suppose," Rose admitted.

"I know that the loyalty of the Slytherin House means little to you right now, but we are on your side," Violet promised.

Victor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I am on your side as well."

Rose embraced her siblings.

It was always nice to have a Snape on one's side.


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Thank you all for sticking with me! I am deeply appreciative!**

I am going to hex the next owl I see.

Severus tore the parchment from the bird's leg. As the paper was dropping to the ground, Severus snapped his fingers. It burst into flames before disintegrating.

He glowered at the owl. After a weak hoot, it flew out the bedroom window.

"Was that another interview request?"

Severus did not need to say a word.

Hermione rolled over, her eyes wide open. "Do you know which one of us they want to harass now?"

"I did not bother to look at the recipient," he answered.

"Just as well," she replied. "I'd imagine it was for me anyway, given that you are supposedly in some high end hotel researching the best divorce attorneys."

He approached her.

She took a shaky breath. "It's stupid, but a part of me had hoped the reporters would allow me a few hours to wrap my mind around what has just happened. My oldest daughter won't speak to me and my husband has allegedly abandoned me. You'd think I could have just a few bloody hours to adjust to this horrendous reality instead of being hounded by every reporter eager for a story."

Severus took a deep breath, "I can try to find a ward which will repel owls. Surely there's one I could find in a spell book."

"If they cannot reach us via owl they will begin sending notes through the floo," Hermione replied. "I am honestly surprised they have not started doing so already."

"At least the floo can be blocked."

"Unfortunately, if we get enough letters and packages, they will only succeed in backing up our network."

"True."

Hermione sat up on the bed. The bags under her eyes made her appear decades older than she was, yet there was an inner strength which shown through. "At some point I will give them an interview. They will not leave us in peace until I make some sort of statement."

"What are you planning on telling them?" Severus asked.

She shrugged. "I will think of something."

Severus sat beside her. "I will give an interview, and I will explain my role in this debacle."

"Are you certain that is wise?" Hermione asked.

"Why would it not be wise?"

"Your reputation has been soiled so much through the years. You've been accused of so many things, and so many people misunderstand your true motives. The last thing people need is to believe you are nothing more than some money hungry opportunist."

"People are already set in their opinions of me. Nothing I say or do will ever change their minds."

"I do not want you to appear any worse than you already do in anyone's eyes."

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "I am the man who killed Dumbledore as well as the dungeon bat. It does not bother me if people believe I am nothing more than a gold digging liar."

"If they fully understood the situation, they would understand how compassionate your choice was," her throat constricted. "At least, I hope someday Rose does."

"As do I," Severus whispered.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"If I read the latest issue of Daily Prophet correctly, all of Wizarding Britain believes that I am in the process of divorcing you. They are eager to learn of my new address as well as how eligible of a bachelor I am," Severus continued. "I need to put those misconceptions to rest."

"They've probably called me a slut for good measures," she replied.

He kissed her forehead. "You should never be forced to endure another insult again, especially one which is so undeserved."

"I have been called worse than slut."

"You should not have been called that name at all."

"I don't care about what the Wizarding World calls me, but the children…"

Hr rubbed her shoulder.

"To know your children are reading this garbage, to know they're getting this information from a tabloid instead of the parents who love them." A tear trickled down Hermione's eye. "I already know that Rose's opinion of me is quite low, but Victor and Violet…"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I carried them," Hermione croaked. "I carried Rose, Victor, and Violet inside of me, and to see the look on Rose's face, to know how Victor and Violet must be taking this news…"

The fireplace erupted.

"It's too much," Hermione cried. "It's too much for me. I could take the jeers of the Wizarding World, but my own children? How can I face their disapproval?"

"Mum? Dad?"

Hermione tore herself away from Severus. He rushed over to the fireplace. "Victor?"

"Yes," he replied. "Violet and I need to speak with you."

Severus turned to Hermione. She sniffed and nodded.

Severus stepped away from the fireplace. "You may enter."

Before him, Victor and Violet materialized.

"Hello," Hermione choked. "It's nice to see you both."

Violet and Victor helped each other dust off the soot from their clothes.

"What do you two need?" Severus asked.

"We need to know exactly what is going on," Violet answered as she and Victor removed their hands from each other.

"Children," Hermione took a deep breath. "This situation is quite complicated. There are things we need to explain…."

Violet interrupted, "Rose told us everything."

Hermione shook.

"We saw Rose last night, and she explained everything to us," Victor added.

Hermione swallowed.

"We thought you deserved a chance to tell your side of the story," Violet answered.

"You did raise us after all," Victor answered. "At the very least you deserve a fair hearing."

"What exactly do you need to hear?" Severus asked.

"Why did you find it necessary to lie to us for so long?" Victor asked?

"We thought we were protecting Rose," Severus began.

"From what?" Violet asked.

Severus paused.

"Were you trying to protect her from us?" Violet asked.

"You?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Victor replied. "Did you see us as a threat to Rose?"

Hermione wrung her hands..

"Did you think we would form some type of alliance to disinherit her after you died?" Victor continued. "Did you believe we would look down on Rose for not sharing our exact genetic make up? Did you think we wouldn't love her as an older sister?"

"No," Hermione answered. "No, of course not. We thought none of those things."

"Then why not tell us the truth so we could deal with it together?" Victor asked.

Severus bowed his head. His voice was barely above a whisper. "We did not want Rose to feel unwanted."

"Unwanted?" Violet asked.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "We were afraid that if she knew the truth, she would feel the pain of being unwanted by her biological father."

"So you thought she would care more about her biological father than she did you?" Violet asked.

"I thought she would be hurt by Weasley's rejection. I, I wanted to spare her that."

"How could she have ever felt unwanted with the way you lavish attention on her?" Violet asked. "I mean, Merlin, when I was little I envied Rose because she got to spend hours in the laboratory with you. She was a Daddy's girl, and she reveled in it. How could you ever think that she would feel unwanted?"

"I have done everything in my power to ensure that you have never felt discarded by your biological father," Severus argued. "Rose and I were not so lucky though. Neither of our biological fathers wanted us. I thought I could spare her that pain."

"You know Rose better than that," Violet argued. "You know she would never give two thoughts to Ronald Weasley. She would only focus on you and your love."

"What do you want us to tell you?" Severus asked. "In the name of love, we made a horrendous mistake."

Victor and Violet remained impassive.

"We believed ourselves to be doing the right thing," Hermione cut in. "Very clearly, we were wrong."

Victor sighed.

"All we can do now it apologize to you children," Hermione answered. "From the depths of our hearts, we apologize for deceiving you."

"Yes," Severus replied. "We apologize for deceiving you for all these years."

"I know you were trying to do the right thing," Victor replied. "It's all very raw though."

"I would imagine that it is," Severus replied.

"Children," Hermione began. "I understand that you are upset with us, but please know that we love you."

"We are not upset with you," Victor replied. "We're just deeply confused."

"Confused?" Hermione choked.

"Yes," Violet answered. "Confused."

Severus' body went cold.

"You had no faith in your ability to make us feel loved, you had no faith in Rose's ability to handle the truth, and you had no faith in our ability to love our sister despite her lineage," Victor continued. "You are such brilliant parents though. There was no reason to lack confidence in any of those areas. That's why we're confused; we don't understand why you lied to us instead of helping us to navigate the truth."

Hermione's lip quivered.

"The papers are claiming you are on the cusp of a divorce," Victor continued. "Is that true?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"We didn't believe those reports," Violet replied. "Still, it's nice to hear it from your lips."

"I am glad we could put your mind at ease," Severus answered.

"We are too," Victor replied.

For one long strained moment, silence reigned.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked. "What can we do to undo this damage?"

Victor shook his head. "I wish I had an answer for you."

"We never meant to hurt you," Severus cut in. "Surely you must understand that."

"We know that," Violet replied.

"Good," Severus answered.

Violet and Victor glanced at each other.

"We love you," Hermione's voice was strong yet soft. "Please know that we will always love you."

"Yes," Severus added. "We love you children so very much."

"We know you love us," Violet answered. "We love you too."

"Still," Victor replied. "You lied to us for years. It's going to take some time for us to wrap our minds around that."

"So Rose said," Severus replied.

"Indeed, she did say something along those lines," Victor replied.

Hermione gulped. "When you next see Rose, please…please take care of her and send her your love."

"We are doing our best to do so," Victor promised.

"If she needs to speak with us," Severus began. "Please let it be known that we will always be there for her. Any time she wants to meet with us, then we are available."

"When she is ready to hear it, we will relay that message," Victor answered.

Violet nodded.

"Thank you," Severus whispered.

Victor turned to Violet and put a hand on her back. "Your first class will begin in roughly ten minutes. We need to get you back before then."

"Yeah, I should go," Violet answered.

The siblings turned to their parents. Victor cleared his throat. "We do love you both, even if we deeply disagree with what you've done."

"If we could take it back, we would," Severus replied.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option," Victor answered.

"No," Hermione admitted. "It is not."

"I love you Mum and Dad," Violet answered. "All of us love you, including Rose."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"It will take time to work though this though," Victor admitted. "It's going to take quite a bit of time."

"I know," Hermione whispered.

With that, Victor reached into a pot and pulled out a handful of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts."

They disappeared

Hermione crumpled onto the bed and wept.


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Thank you all so much for the respectful and constructive comments and critiques. It's really made me reconsider some things, which will hopefully improve my writing. I will try to respond to all the comments sometime today, but I am swamped with work meetings and have a sick animal at home. So if I don't respond right away, please don't be offended.**

 **Also I may be unavailable for the rest of the week. A lot of when I next update depends on work and said sick animal. Still, I thank you again for your patience and for sticking with me! All of your support really makes writing fun!**

"I heard she's Professor Weasley now."

"Maybe she dyed her hair red."

"Where is she anyway?"

"I heard she fled to Paraguay the second the truth was exposed."

"Maybe she went to Peru to be with her real father."

"Who do you think our new potions professor will be?"

"Nobody. Professor Rose is still here."

"If she's still here, then why wasn't she at breakfast?"

"Great point."

"She must have been sick."

"Yeah, sick of pretending to be a Snape."

"You don't really think being exposed as a Weasley would be enough to force someone to quite their job, do you?"

"Wouldn't you want to leave if you found out your father was a disgraced Quidditch star who kidnapped you?"

"I suppose I would."

"Maybe she really is gone then."

"I'll bet our new potions professor will be Ms. Khan. I really liked her."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. She probably didn't come to breakfast because she wasn't hungry."

"No, she quit."

Bang!

The students startled.

Professor Rose stormed into the potions classroom, robes billowing behind her. She faced the students.

Nagini would have recoiled at her scowl.

Professor Rose began in a low voice. "Today you are to make an invigoration draught."

Complete silence.

Professor Rose pounded the ingredient jars onto her desk.

No one moved.

She barked, "Is there a reason you are staring at me instead of working on your assignment?"

A few Slytherins stood and crept towards her desk. The Gryffindors stared at her, as if she would hex them at any moment.

"Am I stuttering?" Professor Rose snapped. "This potion takes some time to create, time which you are frittering away by staring into space."

Half the Gryffindors made their way to the ingredients.

A hand shot up.

"Here you go," a Slytherin muttered as she handed the frog's tongue to a Gryffindor.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Professor?"

Students scurried around the room, ingredients in hand.

"Professor!"

"What?" Rose growled, never taking her eyes off of her jars.

"What are we supposed to call you?"

Everyone froze.

Professor Rose locked eyes with the student. "What did you just say, Molly?"

Molly smirked. "What are we supposed to call you now?"

Professor Rose snarled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for asking such an inane question."

Two Gryffindors looked at Molly and shook their heads. A third mouthed, "shut up."

"It isn't an inane question," Molly continued.

The Gryffindor to her right set down his ingredients.

"All of us know your little secret. The Daily Prophet made sure to include every detail."

"I am pleased to know that you are capable of reading a newspaper. Now kindly stop yammering on about nothing and collect your ingredients."

"I need my question answered first," Molly argued.

Professor Rose made a fist.

"We don't know what to call you since you are not who everyone claimed you were," Molly continued. "What is your name?"

"My first name has remained unchanged," she replied. "You may call me Professor Rose as you always have."

Molly smirked. "Whatever you say, cousin."

The student sitting beside her scooted his chair as far from the redhead as possible.

In a low voice, Professor Rose growled, "You will serve detention with Professor Malfoy from today until Friday."

"Why am I getting a detention for asking a simple question?" Molly asked.

Professor Rose pointed to the door and hissed, "Go to Headmaster Longbottom's office."

"But…"

"Get to Headmaster Longbottom's office now before I send him down here to collect you."

Molly shrugged. "Fine."

Professor Rose snorted. "Needless to say, you have failed today's lesson."

"Perhaps, but at least I know your name," Molly answered

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for your attitude."

Molly skipped out of the room, a smile plastered onto her face.

Professor Rose reached into her desk and pulled out a parchment. While the students finished collecting their ingredients, she scribbled down a note.

"The dunderhead probably ran off to frolic in the mud," Professor Rose muttered before snapping her fingers. "Headmaster Longbottom will have quite an enjoyable time hunting her down."

A brown, horned owl flew from her quarters to atop her desk. Professor Rose tied the note she'd been writing to her owl's leg. Then she ordered, "Take that note to Headmaster Longbottom immediately. He needs to know what types of dunderheads are running amok.

The last of the students returned to his seat.

With a hoot, the owl soared away.

Professor Rose sat at her seat and glared at her students. Nobody dared to converse. All was at peace for forty-five minutes.

Hiss…

Four rows from Professor Rose, the Slytherins watched as green muck oozed from a golden cauldron. The student responsible for the disruption trembled as her peers shifted away.

"What have you done?" Professor Rose snapped.

A large bubble grew until it was twice the size of the cauldron.

"I…I…" the student in question stammered.

The bubble erupted. Green slime covered the classroom.

"You dunderhead!" Professor Rose shouted, her face beet red. "Did you not know that the ginseng is added after the frog's tongue? It should never be added beforehand for this very reason. Did I not teach you that when you were in your second year?"

The student's lip quivered.

"One hundred points from Slytherin for Dolores' folly."

Dolores covered her face and sobbed.

Professor Rose's face returned to its usual hue. The scowl evaporated from her face.

"I'm sorry…" Dolores cried. "I am so sorry."

Professor Rose's voice was hardly above a whisper. "Go to the back closet and pick up a mop and a pail. Clean up as much of this mess as you can. Whatever you do not clean will be mopped up this evening."

She sniffed and nodded.

The students in Dolores' row moved their chairs, granting her access to the closet. She wiped her nose on her sleeve before opening the back closet.

All eyes remained on Dolores as she calmed herself and pulled out the mop.

Professor Rose exclaimed, "What part of this class ends in forty-five minutes is so difficult to grasp? Return to the task at hand or you'll be scrubbing the floors with her."

Everyone returned to their work.

Professor Rose slumped in her chair. She buried her head into her hands, knowing that once again, she was pushing away the very people who had promised to support her.


	89. Chapter 89

**AN: So my trip got postponed and work let up a little bit. That gave me time to write this chapter! There won't be any post tomorrow though.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I really appreciate it.**

"I don't know what to do, George."

George leaned back in his roller chair and twisted his lower lip. He tapped his finger on the metallic desk. "I wish I knew what to do too, Dad."

"It's all so complicated." Arthur paced from George's desk to the wall and back. "On the one hand, I want nothing more than to go over to Hogwarts and hug Rose. I want to tell her that I'm here for her, and then I want to make up for all of our lost time. Maybe we could watch muggle movies, or go to a Quidditch game, or take a walk in the park, or just talk. I would love to do any one of those things with her, or all of them, or whatever else she'd like."

"But so far she has shown only hostility towards our family," George replied.

Arthur stopped and stared at his son. "Exactly."

George sat up straight. He scratched his chin.

Arthur trudged over to his son's desk. "I just want some time with my granddaughter, but she doesn't want to be within twenty meters of us. What on earth do I do?"

"You might not have to do anything. Maybe she's changed her mind," George noted. "Maybe after learning the truth she will give us a chance."

Arthur's eyes lit up. "Do you think so?"

George sighed. "No."

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing about this is simple. I, I don't even know how to feel right now."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

Arthur took a deep breath. "On the one hand, I would love to hate Severus and Hermione. They kept me from my granddaughter. For years they have called Ron insane for so much as insinuating that he was Rose's father, when the entire time they knew he could be telling the truth."

"Hermione has been downright awful to Ron," George noted.

"Has she?" Arthur asked.

George's frown deepened. "She kept him from his child. How does that not constitute being awful?"

"He abandoned them."

"Maybe at first, but he apologized and wanted Hermione back."

"Right after she married into a fortune and he was facing financial ruin."

"True," George admitted. "His motives may not have been the purest."

"There was nothing pure about his motives," Arthur answered.

George exhaled.

"Hermione did what she felt was best for her child, and gave Rose to the man who would actually raise her," Arthur replied.

"Or the man she could trick into raising her," George replied.

"Severus wasn't tricked into doing anything," Arthur answered.

"Of course he was," George's eyes widened. "Hermione told him that Rose was his. He acted on that. She lied to him, thus leading him to raise a child that wasn't his."

"If he truly thought that Rose was his, then why did he refuse to take a DNA test when I asked him to? Why was it time and time again, he was more interested in defending Hermione's honor than he was in whether or not Rose was truly his child?"

"Because he was delusional?"

"No," Arthur argued. "Snape knew how that test would come out. He knew it would say Ron, not him, was the father. That's why he refused to do it. He wanted to raise Rose."

"And legally, nobody else could lay claim on her since he signed the birth certificate," George concluded.

"No, We couldn't do a bloody thing to him and he knew it," Arthur's face reddened. "He cheated me out of my granddaughter's childhood. All of those moments like her first tooth, her first step, her first time flying, and her first trip on the Hogwarts express were stolen by him. He…he…"

George scooted his chair closer to his father, "He?"

Arthur bowed. "He actually raised Rose."

George frowned.

Arthur's face returned to its normal hue. "Ron was too irresponsible to raise a child. Once he walked away, Hermione needed to find a man who would raise Rose. Snape stepped up. When we abandoned Rose, he was there for her."

George took a deep breath. "Yeah, he did stand by her when nobody else would."

"Rose," Arthur choked. "For all of Snape and Hermione's faults, they raised an excellent daughter. She is happy and healthy. For that, I cannot hate them, nor can I be too enraged with either of them."

Both men looked at each other, unsure of what next to say.

"How do you think she's reacting to the news that Snape isn't her father?" George asked.

"I would imagine she's in quite a bit of pain right now. Nobody ever appreciates being lied to, and this is a pretty big lie," Arthur answered.

"Having your paternity exposed to the whole Wizarding World like that, " George folded his hands. "It was cruel and needless. Percy should have kept things private."

"I'm not quite sure why he felt the need to turn this into a public spectacle," Arthur replied. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have a niece, and I have a granddaughter."

"Yeah."

"Somehow, we need to welcome her into the family."

"Assuming she wants anything to do with us."

"Yes, assuming she wants anything to do with us."

Only the ticking of the clock on the wall could be heard.

"Should I write her?" Arthur asked.

"No," George replied.

Arthur's lower lip quivered.

"I don't know Rose personally, but from what I hear she is very much like Snape. The second she feels coerced into doing something is the second she will become defiant," George answered. "If we want to incorporate her into the family, we must do so carefully."

"Agreed," Arthur replied.

George locked eyes with his father. "We need to shut Mum up."

"Yes," Arthur wrung his hands and glanced at a speck of dirt on the ground. "We need to ask your mum to welcome Rose into the family."

"No," George made a fist.

Arthur lept.

"You cannot be pussywhipped about this anymore. Mum hasn't said a kind thing about Rose since her conception. Rose won't forget the insults thrown her way, nor will she forget the way we've treated her parents," George argued.

Arthur sagged.

"If you want Rose in your life, then it's about bloody time you stand up to Mum and tell her where to stick it."

"Your Mum…."

George pounded his fist on the desk. "No, you either keep her quiet or lose Rose again. There is no third option."

Arthur straightened his posture. He raised his head. "You're right. Your mum and Ron have taken enough from this family. I need to prevent them from taking anymore."

"That's more like it," George cheered.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Regardless of what happens with Rose, it's about time I make some changes in my life. It is time that I start reasserting myself and start fighting for what's best for the family. No more excuses. I need to lead this family instead of sitting back and watching atrocious behavior. It's time I behave like a proper patriarch."

George smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

The fireplace erupted.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "Things are finally going to change."

"George!"

The younger redhead's heart stopped.

"Oy George, where are you?"

George stood and clenched his jaw. He stalked over to the fireplace.

"George," the figure held up a newspaper. "Have you read the paper?"

"I have, Ron," George replied.

"Isn't it great?" Ron exclaimed. "The greasy git has been exposed. Percy finally proved that I'm not crazy."

"You're right, you aren't crazy," George replied. "Just a deadbeat."

Ron frowned. "I'm not a deadbeat. Snape kept me from Rose. He stole her."

"Severus Snape didn't steal a thing from you."

Ron's eyes grew.

Arthur motioned for George to step to his left. He did so.

"Dad, uh what are you doing here?"

"I was discussing Rose with your brother," Arthur answered.

"Isn't it great that she's been exposed as a Weasley?" Ron asked.

"I am very glad to know that she is my granddaughter," Arthur answered. "I only wish I had known that fact twenty-six years ago."

"I tried to tell you, but nobody would listen," Ron replied.

"We did listen," Arthur answered. "The problem is you had already claimed that Rose couldn't have been your child."

"Well I was wrong," Ron replied.

"What was wrong was you abandoning Hermione."

"That may not have been my wisest move…"

"How could you abandon her?"

Ron closed his mouth.

"How could you abandon the mother of your child? How could you stand by and let another man raise your daughter? How could that precious child be nothing more than a cash grab to you?" Arthur demanded.

"I was really scared about being a father," Ron argued. "I may have made a few mistakes because of that."

"Mistakes?" Arthur spat.

Ron recoiled.

"A mistake is when you drive a flying car to Hogwarts. A mistake is when you explode a cauldron. A mistake is when you step on a woman's foot while dancing. This though…" Arthur shook. "How could you allow Hermione to marry Severus knowing Rose was your daughter?"

"I didn't know if Rose was mine at first."

"Don't lie to us!"

Ron turned to George. His brother's expression was just as hardened as his father's.

"Do you have any idea what your lies and irresponsibility have cost this family?" Arthur demanded.

"I know you didn't get to help raise Rose…." Ron stuttered.

"I've barely seen her over the past quarter century," Arthur snapped. "I have only gotten glimpses of my own granddaughter because you tossed her aside like she was a duplicate chocolate frog wrapper."

Ron gulped.

"Do you have any idea how she dresses?" Arthur asked.

"I think Hermione mentioned her wearing all black once," Ron squeaked.

"She's a miniature version of Snape," Arthur answered. "She dresses and acts just like her father."

"No, she isn't like her father at all. If, if she was like her father she'd play Quidditch."

"You aren't her father."

"But the DNA spell says…"

"You're a sperm donor at best, but you are not the man who raised her. You will never be her dad."

"I can be a dad to her," Ron argued. "I, I can make this right."

"No, you can't," Arthur retorted. "Nothing you say or do can make this right."

"What do you want me to say then?" Ron demanded. "I'm really, really sorry. I should've used a contraceptive spell."

Arthur shrieked. "Are you saying that your daughter shouldn't have been born?"

Ron cowered.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you, but this is not how I raised you. You know better than this. You know better than to do any of this," Arthur retorted.

"I know," Ron choked. "I am going to undo this."

Arthur snorted. "How do you plan to make this right? Short of using a time turner and preventing Snape and Hermione from ever reconnecting, there isn't much we can do about this situation now. All we can do is live with it."

"Rose, she'll come to us," Ron promised. "She'll get curious about us, and she'll have to speak with us."

"Or so we hope," George cut in.

Ron swallowed.

"We will always be here for Rose," George continued. "We will try our best to make up for your abandonment."

"Look, I'm really sorry, I really am," Ron whined. "I can't make this go away though."

"For once, we agree," George answered.

"I need support from you. We need to get through this together," Ron argued.

"If Rose wants to meet you, then we will support her," George answered.

"Okay yeah, but that's like supporting me, right?"

Arthur and George glared at him.

"Look, you'll see, I'll be a great father," Ron promised.

"No, you won't be," George replied. "At best you'll be okay."

"Have a little faith in me," Ron answered. "I can do this. I can be a great dad."

"How on earth do you even plan on doing that?"

"I don't know, but uh, I'll think of something. Now that Rose knows we're related so want nothing more than to have a real dad."

"Have you not been listening to a thing we've been saying? She already has a dad."

"Well she's about to get a better one."

"Thank you for calling. Perhaps we'll chat later," George answered.

Ron turned to Arthur.

"Good bye Ron," Arthur replied. "Just goodbye."

With that, they stepped away from the fireplace. Moments later, the flames died. Then, Arthur and George looked at each other.

They embraced.


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Why is Dad doing this?

Rose ran her finger down the latest article of The Evening Prophet. She scratched the arm of her plush, emerald chair. To her right, a fire crackled within her fireplace, but she was too distracted to feel its heat on her arm.

The decision to deceive our daughter was mine, not Hermione's.

There is no reason do this. Dad could escape this situation with a clean reputation. Why is he soiling his name like this?

In all honesty, I am baffled that so little ire is directed towards Mr. Weasley. Hermione pleaded with him to raise the child he created, and he refused. She is the one who is being barraged by reporters and howlers, despite the fact that her only crime was providing her child with legitimacy. Ron is the man who abandoned his pregnant lover and almost subjected her to disgrace. How is my wife the villain, yet is an innocent victim?

Rose shook. Mum has always acted in my best interests, yet I have given her little credit for that. I never gave Dad credit for acting in my best interests either.

What kind of ungrateful daughter am I?

Are you claiming that Hermione never intended to raise her child with you?

I am saying that my wife would never keep Rose from her dad. It just so happened that Rose's dad was someone who was not biologically related to her.

Her throat constricted. Dad is not wrong; regardless of our DNA, he has never treated me any differently than his other children. Why could I not get out of my own way long enough to thank him for that?

Was adopting Rose simply a way to obtain your fortune?

I refuse to dignify that question with an answer.

I am only trying to discern why a former Death Eater would mess with his bloodline by adopting a child. Your fortune seems to be the only plausible explanation.

If that is the only explanation you could come up with, then your imagination is limited.

Why did you adopt Rose, then?

Because she needed a father, and I needed her as a daughter.

Would you care to elaborate on the notion of you needing her a daughter?

Everyone needs someone to love unconditionally. I needed to learn how to give that kind of love. Rose was the perfect teacher.

Rose's lower lip quivered.

I will admit: the circumstances of Rose's adoption were less than ideal. Over the years I have not been the perfect parent. Still, raising Rose has been one of the greatest joys of my life. I love her as much as any other dad would love his firstborn daughter.

Tears stained the words she had just read.

Thank you for giving us this exclusive interview.

Thank you for the chance to tell my side of the story.

Rose curled into a ball and struggled to breathe amidst her gasps.

What kind of awful daughter am I? I never gave either Mum or Dad credit for how well they treated me. Perhaps they did lie, but they were attempting to ensure that I always felt wanted. What kind of daughter yells at her parents for trying to make her feel wanted?

"Twenty-nine detentions."

Rose sniffed and glanced at the doorway.

"You handed out twenty-nine detentions today."

Rose wiped her eyes. "Does this mean that I broke Dad's record?"

"No, you would need one hundred twenty-nine detentions in order to accomplish that feat."

"I suppose I will have to try harder then, Headmaster Longbottom," Rose replied.

"Perhaps," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is there anything you need from me?"

"No, I simply wanted to see how you were doing. If you are busy though I will see you tomorrow."

"No, I was not in the middle of anything." Rose stood up and pointed to a leather chair across from her. "Please, take a seat."

Headmaster Longbottom entered Rose's quarters and shut the door behind him.

"I apologize for not joining everyone for dinner," Rose began. "I was not feeling well enough to come."

"Under the circumstances, that is perfectly understandable," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

In the eastern corner of the room, Madame Serpent hissed.

"I, I should warn you that tonight is Madame Serpent's night to be let out," Rose began. "She should not cause you any problems though."

"If she does, then I am quite confident in my abilities to handle a snake," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

Rose grinned. "I suppose you would be."

Madame Serpent hissed before slithering into another corner.

"Would you like some tea?" Rose asked. "I can fix you up a cup if you would like."

Headmaster Longbottom took her hand. "I would like you to tell me how you're doing."

Rose sat in her chair. "Not well, I fear."

Headmaster Longbottom said nothing.

"I," Rose gulped. "I believe I should tender my resignation."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I will soon be tendering my resignation. As of winter break, I am retiring from Hogwarts."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why would I not?"

"I can think of numerous reasons for you not to resign," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "The first and foremost being that you are an excellent professor who is passionate about her job."

"I was passionate about it," Rose admitted. "But now I am not so certain that I am."

"I highly doubt your passions would change so significantly within the span of twenty-four hours," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"Twenty-four hours ago I believed myself to be a Snape. I thought I was carrying on my father's legacy. Now though…" Rose's voice tapered off.

Headmaster Longbottom's voice was firm. "Now you continue to make him proud."

"I tried to make him proud, I really did, but I do not know if I am up to the task anymore."

Headmaster Longbottom gave her a soft smile.

"I know how to be someone who believes she is biologically a Snape, but I don't know how to be someone who knows she's biologically a Weasley," Rose admitted.

"Nobody deserves to discover she has been lied to," Headmaster Longbottom replied. "Least of all you."

"No, I suppose that is true, still…."

"Still?"

She took a deep breath. "If I was raised by Ron Weasley do you think I would have taken any interest in potions?"

"I do not know," he admitted.

"I would have taken no interest in potions. I would have only taken interest in Quidditch and tomfoolery."

"Or you would have gotten into potions because you are brilliant like your mother, and like her you would have found it a fascinating field of study."

"The Weasleys would have discouraged me from delving too deeply into it."

"Since when has discouragement affected you?"

"It does not affect me because I was raised by two assertive parents who taught me how to stand up for my beliefs. If I was raised by a dunderhead though," Rose lowered her head. "What would have become of me then?"

Headmaster Longbottom hummed. "I cannot say."

"Nobody can," Rose locked eyes with him. "All I know is that I would not be Head of the Slytherin House."

"What makes you so certain of that?"

"Both of us know that unless there is a little Malfoy mixed in, a Weasley is sorted into Gryffindor. As fare as my genetics is concerned, there is not a trace of Slytherin to be found in me."

"Rose, I have questioned the sorting hat many times. There are some students who have no business being in their house," the spark returned to Headmaster Longbottom's eyes. "You are not one of those students. Never once have I questioned that you were a true Slytherin."

"Are you only saying that because of my mental state?" Rose asked.

"No," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "I am saying that because it's true. You are the ideal Slytherin, and you are the right person to lead the Slytherin House."

"I only wanted to lead the Slytherin House because of Dad," she whispered. "I wanted to rehabilitate the house's image, just like he did. He was exiled from Hogwarts before he could complete the job, but I thought could do it."

"And you are doing just that right now," he replied. "You are proving that the Slytherin House has moved on from its dark past and has entered a new, much brighter and more tolerant, era."

"Yet I fear that I will not be able to lead the house much longer."

"Rose…."

"Today I saw how the students looked at me. Some of them stared at me for longer than necessary, others whispered behind my back, whereas others…"

"Are scrubbing every last burn mark from the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom."

Rose closed her mouth.

"When I explained to Professor Malfoy why Molly received a detention, he decided that the walls of his classroom had too many burn marks on them from errant spells. Now was as good a time as any to clean the walls, if only to make the place more presentable to the Hogwarts Board of Governors," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"I have been telling him to use a few cleaning spells on the place," Rose replied.

"Oh no, those will not be effective enough," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "These marks need to be scrubbed out by hand."

She grinned.

"Rose," Headmaster Longbottom leaned closer to her. "I know you are confused and hurt. I wish I could undo the damage Percy has done. All I can do is assure you that you are a valued member of this faculty, and that any resignation you give me will be shredded upon receipt."

Madame Serpent slithered towards Rose.

"I suppose I have no choice but to remain here then," Rose replied.

"It would appear so," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"That being said," Rose swallowed. "I still feel as if I am a little girl imitating her idol."

"Why would you say that?"

"These clothes, I wore them because I have always been dressed in black. Mum and Dad thought I looked cute in black, hence my wardrobe."

"No, you wear black because as a baby you would play with your father's black cape," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

Rose groaned. "Please tell me Mum and Dad did not show you those baby pictures or those blasted memories."

"No, I saw you play with his cape firsthand," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

Rose's face was scarlet.

"I watched you wave your father's robe around as if you were wearing it. I also heard the stories of how as a toddler you would scream unless you were wearing your black clothes. By the time you were six, your mother had given up on dressing you in any color other than black."

"I was a stupid infant and an even more idiotic child."

"No, you were an infant who knew who she was."

"How could I know my identity if I was imitating someone else?"

"You were, and still are, a snarky Slytherin who loves potions, just like your dad."

Rose shifted her eyes downwards.

"I know things are confusing right now," Headmaster Longbottom stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "But things will become clearer with time. Just give yourself and your parents time."

Rose looked at him. "Thank you."

Madame Serpent slithered onto her owner's lap. Rose laughed and scratched her hood. The snake relaxed.

Headmaster Longbottom chuckled, knowing full well he was staring at a true Snape. Hopefully, it would not take Rose too long before she could look in a mirror and see Severus Snape's daughter again.


	91. Chapter 91

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It means a lot to me!**

Rose has never gone this long without speaking to me.

Severus stared at the paper as Hermione stoked the fire.

Green Bay Defeats Chicago in Tight Gobstones Tournament

From what Severus could deduce, the Americans were far more concerned with the local Gobstones teams than they were with any real news. Reading the American newspapers, one would swear the only global issue of any importance was the potential long-term effects of Gobstones gunk on the players.

His mind flashed to the last time Rose had won a Gobstones game. Her eyes glowed as she picked up the marbles and put them back into their black bag. He had vowed to defeat her next time, but a rematch had yet to be scheduled.

His eyes misted.

We have never gone a week without communication. Even as a Hogwarts student she would write to me at least three times a week. When she was at the University, I teased her about owning an apartment because much of her free time was spent in this mansion.

Now, I do not even know if she is well, if she is happy, or if she misses me too.

"That should be enough to heat the library," Hermione muttered before throwing in the last piece of wood.

Should I have visited her last Wednesday, as is our weekly tradition? I did not want to force myself on her, yet I may have added to her sense of abandonment. What should I have done?

"Severus, are you done with that paper?" Hermione asked.

He glanced up from it. "Excuse me?"

"Have you finished reading the paper?" she repeated. "It's okay if you aren't."

"No, I am quite done with it." He handed the paper over to her.

Hermione read the headline before perusing the other pages.

Rose is still be in emotional turmoil, yet what can I do? She wants nothing to do with me, or does she? Should I be with her right now, or does she never want to see my face again?

How can I be a good father to her?

"There's nothing in here," Hermione announced.

Severus blinked.

She lowered the paper. "Rose was right, there's nothing about an amnesiac epidemic in any of these international papers."

Severus' throat constricted at the sound of his daughter's name.

"This isn't an international issue," Hermione continued. "At least not from what I can tell."

"So there is something unique about Britain which is causing, or at the very least exacerbating, my condition."

"Correct."

Severus leaned back in his chair. "I haven't the foggiest clue as to what is so special about Great Britain."

"I don't know either," Hermione replied. "But something tells me it is a recent development."

"What type of recent development?"

"I wish I knew."

Severus sighed.

Hermione tapped her finger against the emerald carpet. "Perhaps Draco may have some ideas. At the very least Lucius would have a few connections which may be able to point us in the right direction."

"Assuming they can persuade any source to discuss anything other than our present family drama," Severus growled.

Hermione's lower lip quivered.

Severus picked up the crumpled Daily Prophet from the floor. He opened it to the front page.

Rose Snape a Recluse: Still Refuses to Give Interview

"I mean why would anyone want to discuss an amnesia epidemic when they can detail our family's implosion?" Severus growled.

She bowed her head.

"For seven years after the war, nobody could have cared less about my well-being. Now, I cannot so much as sip tea without somebody commenting on it."

"I am sorry."

"Yes, I suppose we are both sorry, sorry we ever decided to protect our daughter."

"We thought we were doing the right thing."

"Of course we did, but nobody believes us. We are the two worst parents in Wizarding Britain," Severus' voice rose with every sentence. "Perhaps that is why the world finds us so fascinating. Who wouldn't want a glimpse into the inner workings of such horrendous parents? Who wouldn't want to know how our children emerged with any goodness at all? The truth of our abysmal parenting is so riveting nobody will cease discussing it!"

"What do you want me to say to you?" Hermione snapped.

He closed his mouth.

"I know I screwed up by decided not to tell Rose the truth. I know what I did was wrong. I know I should not have asked you to go along with my deception." Tears came to her eyes. "What do you want me to do about it now?"

Severus swallowed.

"You act like you're alone in all things, but I assure you that you are not the only one who misses our children," Hermione continued. "I miss them too."

"I know," Severus whispered.

Hermione's cheeks were damp. "I can't do this alone, Severus. I need you, perhaps now more than I ever have."

Severus scooped her into his arms. He kissed away her cheeks and whispered, "I apologize, Hermione. I am deeply sorry for causing you pain."

She gasped her air and wrapped her arms around him.

Together they sat in front of the fire, at a loss for their next course of action.

Rose picked at her roast beef before setting down her fork. After taking a sip of milk, she picked up her spoon. Frowning, she shifted her mashed potatoes from one end of her plate to another.

Scorpius turned his friend. She was more cloak than person. Her hair was greasy and matted, and her eyes were sunken. The lines on her face betrayed her ever-present scowl.

Rose spooned her peas, then set them atop her mashed potatoes.

Scorpius whispered into her ear, "You need to eat something."

She huffed.

"Rose please," Scorpius murmured. "You need to eat something."

Her frown deepened. "I am not hungry."

"I know you do not feel hungry at the moment," Scorpius continued. "But I promise you; you will feel better after you eat."

Rose dropped her spoon onto her plate.

"Please, eat," Scorpius continued. "You will feel better when you do."

Rose slammed a fist onto the table. "Are you a healer, or some other type of health expert?"

A few students stopped conversing and turned their attention to the Head Table.

"No, that is what I thought," Rose continued.

"You have to be hungry."

"I am not hungry." Rose argued. "One does not eat when one is not hungry."

More students turned their attention to the professors.

"Don't snap at me," Scorpius answered. "I am only trying to help you."

She stood. "You can help me by staying out of my business."

With that, she stalked out of the Dining Hall.

All eyes were on Scorpius. He removed his napkin from his lap and set it onto his plate. Then, he strolled out of the room as a confrontation had never occurred.

Behind him, the conversations resumed.

Scorpius made his way to the dungeon. Upon reaching the potions classroom, he flung open the door.

Rose snarled as she poked her head out of her quarters. "Why did you follow me?"

"I came to help you work through your pissy attitude," Scorpius answered in an even voice.

Rose grabbed the doorknob to her quarters. "You can help me by leaving immediately."

Scorpius grabbed the door frame. "I am not going anywhere."

"Leave now," Rose growled. "Or else"

"Or else what?" Scorpius demanded.

"Or else I will hex your balls off."

"Do you really believe in your mental state you could take on a Defense Against Dark Arts professor?"

"My dad taught me almost every dark spell known to Wizardkind. I could easily defeat you."

Scorpius pulled out his wand. "Very well then."

Rose put her hand on her wand, but did not remove it from her pocket.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I am waiting for Headmaster Longbottom to arrive and scold you for attempting to dual with me."

"If dueling you is the only way to bring you to your sense then I think he would approve of my actions."

Rose kept her hand over her wand.

He took a deep breath. "You don't really want to fight me."

Her eyes hardened.

"You want to write your parents."

Rose whipped out her wand. "Do not pretend to know what I want."

"Am I wrong?" Scorpius demanded.

Her wand remained pointed at him.

"Do you want to talk to your parents?" Scorpius asked.

"No," Rose replied. "There is nothing to say to them."

Scorpius stared at her.

Rose deflated.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Rose's voice was that of a little girl. "I miss them terribly."

Scorpius gave her a soft smile.

"It is quite complicated." Rose trudged back into her quarters. "Part of me wants to berate them, while the other part of me wants them to embrace me. Part of me wants to feel justified in being angry with them, whereas another part of me wants to bow at their feet and thank them for how wonderfully they raised me."

Scorpius followed her inside. "That does sound complicated."

Rose sank into her couch. "I want a relationship with Mum and Dad, but it is going to be different now that I know who I am."

"True," Scorpius admitted. "But perhaps your new relationship will be better."

Rose sniffed "How?"

"Well," Scorpius sat beside her on the couch. "It will be one based on truth. Everything will be on the table. That has to be a better and deeper relationship than constant lies."

"Perhaps," Rose replied.

Scorpius began to massage her back.

Her voice was just above a whisper. "There is another issue."

"What would that be?" Scorpius asked.

"There are thing I want to know, that I need to know, yet I am terrified of asking my parents, or letting them know I even have such questions," Rose admitted.

Scorpius rubbed her back harder. "What would those questions be?"

Rose locked eyes with him.

"What do you know about Ron Weasley?"


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Ron Weasley?"

Rose kept her gaze on Scorpius. "Yes, I want to know all about Ron Weasley."

Scorpius whistled. "I can see why you wouldn't want to ask your parents about him."

"Indeed," Rose replied.

Scorpius glanced over at the chair across the room.

"I know my parents do not want to talk about him, and for good reason. I need someone to answer the questions I have about him though," Rose continued. "I need to speak with you about it."

Scorpius pointed to his chest. "Me?"

Rose frowned. "Is there anyone else in the room."

"I mean, uh, I guess not."

"Then please, tell me everything you know about Ron Weasley."

Scorpius sighed. "I honestly do not know what to tell you."

"I am sure there is too much to say, especially given his complex relationship with our families," Rose replied.

"He has next to no history with me whatsoever. I doubt he would recognize me if we met on the street."

"Perhaps you have not had much contact with him, but you must know something my parents will not tell me, or something I have not read about."

"You've been reading about him?"

Rose folded her hands. "How else was I supposed information on him? Mum and Dad have said little about him, and I do not want someone to come to them and tell them I have been asking questions about him. The library seemed to be the most logical place to start."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to do anything else," Scorpius admitted.

"How could I not research him? He is half of who I am," Rose began.

"No, Uncle Severus is half of who you are."

"That's not what the DNA spell says."

"Who cares what the DNA spell says?"

"I do!"

Scorpius closed his mouth.

"I know this is difficult to understand; I am not sure I fully comprehend my own actions. Still, I need to know about Ronald Weasley. If I learn about him, then I can learn everything I need to know about myself," Rose replied.

Scorpius shook his head. "The only thing you need to know about yourself is that Severus Snape raised you, and for the most part you behave exactly like him."

"Still, I do not look like him."

"Who cares? He certainly doesn't."

"I know, but I need to know exactly who I am, no matter how unpleasant the truth is."

"It's unpleasant anyway," Scorpius muttered.

"Please," Rose pleaded. "Please help me discover who I am. Help me discover the parts Mum and Dad want to suppress."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I fear I will be of little use. As I've stated, I have had little contact with Ron."

"Is he merely Ron to you?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Scorpius answered. "Mum and Dad have stated on numerous occasions that he has done nothing to deserve the designation of uncle. The more I learn of him, the more I am inclined to agree."

"Have you only heard of him, or have you seen him as well?" Rose asked.

Scorpius swallowed. "I have only seen Ron once, and it was entirely on accident."

Rose hummed.

"I was nine when I saw him," Scorpius answered. "I was walking by the fireplace and it erupted. I peeked inside and saw Ron."

"Did he say anything to you?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess he said hi and we made small talk. Mum found us, and shoved me aside. When she was done yelling at him, she scolded me for answering the floo without her permission. Honestly, I remember her lecture more than I remember the floo conversation with Ron."

"Why did he call your mum?" Rose asked.

"If I had to guess, he wanted money."

"Money?"

Scorpius folded his hands. "From what Mum has told me, Ron is a notorious gambler. She says he is the only person she knows who can blow forty-thousand galleons in one baccarat game."

"What is baccarat?"

"A muggle card game."

"So he enjoys muggle culture?"

"No, he enjoys spending money he does not have," Scorpius replied. "Mum says Ron has only three desires in life: more baccarat, more bimbos and more brooms."

"How many brooms does he have?"

"I don't have an exact number since Mum has never visited him. Grandma Weasley claims it's roughly one hundred."

"I see," Rose replied. "You mentioned bimbos too. Does he have a partner?"

"No, far from it," Scorpius snorted. "He knows how to seduce a woman, but when it comes to a relationship he ditches her for the hottest new thing."

"I suppose I am living proof off that," Rose admitted.

"Exactly."

"Still he must have some redeeming quality."

"Look," Scorpius answered. "I honestly do not know what to say to you. This man may have provided your genetic material, but he's the bum who kidnapped you in order to obtain the Snape fortune."

"What if his accident gave him a new perspective on life, and now he wants to know me?"

"Are you listening to yourself?"

Rose closed her mouth.

"Let's say for a moment that you are correct, and he had some type of revelation after he fell off his broom," Scorpius replied. "It doesn't change the fact that his stupidity almost killed you."

"I know he did not behave well…"

"He. All. Most. Killed. You."

Rose deflated. "I know he did, and more importantly, his actions almost killed Dad. If he had not kidnapped me Dad would not have developed amnesia."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"It does not change the fact that we are related."

"I am related to you, but you are not asking me for my life story."

"Why would I? I have witnessed your life myself."

"True," Scorpius exhaled.

Rose hung her head.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but from what I know of Ron, he is the loser who emotionally abused your mother," Scorpius answered. "He is not worth your time."

"He emotionally abused my mother?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"How would you know about their relationship?"

"Mum told me about it."

"When?"

"When I was sixteen," Scorpius explained. "I was joking around with some friends about this woman's arse being tempting enough to pinch. When they left, Mum took me aside and explained that such jokes were disrespectful and could lead to less than ideal behavior. Then, she told me about Ron's engagement party with Aunt Hermione."

"What happened at the party?"

"Apparently, Ron got completely sloshed and began joking about Hermione's figure. When she told him it was embarrassing to her, he pinched her arse right in front of the guests and laughed about it."

"That was cruel."

"It was," Scorpius answered. "Mum said she found Aunt Hermione crying in the restroom. She had to talk her into returning to collect her things before leaving. As far as I'm concerned, that's all I need to know about Ron's behavior."

"It is little wonder Mum and Dad do not speak of him much then," Rose replied. "It is even less of a wonder they do not speak highly of him when they do discuss him."

"He has done nothing to earn anyone's respect," Scorpius answered.

"Yet, his genetic material helped create me," Rose replied.

Scorpius' voice was soft, "I know."

Rose buried her face into her hands. "What am I to do? I am afraid to ask my dad these questions, and my biological father is a man nobody can tolerate. My dad almost died saving me, yet my kidnapper is a part of me. What would you advise me to do?"

"Honestly?"

"I would expect nothing less than complete honesty."

"Cease this search immediately and reconcile with your parents."

Rose's frown deepened.

"I know you are intellectually curious, just like any other Snape. That serves you well in your research. This is not the time to give into curiosity though. You need to accept that Ron is a louse who abandoned his own child. Nothing will be gained by getting to know him, or learning anything about him," Scorpius answered.

"I will take that viewpoint into consideration," Rose replied.

Scorpius extended his arms. She embraced him, still unsure of her next move.


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I am deeply appreciative!**

There was something different about St. Mungo's.

Rose crept down the darkened corridor. At first, the light from the room at the end was dim, but with each step it grew brighter. Still, what was lacking was more jarring than what she saw. The odor of the disinfectant potions was absent, as were the mutterings of the healers. Come to think of, she was the only person in the hospital.

Rose paused. She opened her mouth to speak, but not a word came out. She cleared her throat and tried to speak again.

"Hello?"

No answer.

The room at the end of the hallway shone brighter. Rose gulped and continued her trek.

"Hello?"

Nobody appeared.

Upon reaching the illuminated room, she pressed her hand against the oaken door, but she did not go inside.

I should not be here. It would be best if I turn around and pretend that I have never been here.

"Please come in."

Rose gripped the door tighter.

The man's voice continued, "Don't be scared. Come inside."

Rose obeyed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light.

The walls were stark white, and the floor was crystalline. In the center of the room was the shadow of a hospital bed. The outline of a woman's body was visible, but there was an aqua-green blanket over it.

It was a mistake to come here.

"You're wasting time."

Rose jumped.

"Rose?"

She spun around. The man before her was wearing translucent scrubs, which only accentuated the paleness of his skin. His black hair was tussled, as if he had just returned from playing in a Quidditch match. What captured Rose's attention most though was his eyes. Even through his broken glasses, they were a piercing emerald.

The man was too foreign, yet too familiar.

"You need to stop wasting time," he repeated in a firm yet gentle voice.

"How am I wasting time?" Rose asked.

The man cocked his head.

"Do not play games with me," Rose snapped. "How am I wasting time?"

He maintained his expression.

"Who are you anyway?" Rose demanded.

"A close friend."

"How can you be a close friend if I have never seen you before?"

The second the words escaped from Rose's mouth, she knew there was no truth to them This man was known to her, though for the life of her she could not place him.

The man chuckled. "You don't always need to see someone to befriend them."

"I suppose that is fair enough. Pen pals do exist after all."

"Believe me, I am far more than a pen pal."

Rose shook her head and turned to the body on the bed. "Fine you refuse to tell me who you are. The least you can do is tell me who is under those blankets."

The man frowned. "Do you want me to say the answer aloud?"

Rose stepped towards the body. Although the blanket covered the patient's body, she could see a few tufts of brown, bushy hair.

"What, what happened to her?" Rose asked

"What do you think happened to her?" The man asked.

Rose didn't dare speak.

The man put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand how confused you are. Several times during my life, I was confused as to who I truly was. Still, you cannot forsake those who love you in order to find yourself."

"I am not forsaking anyone," Rose argued.

He squeezed her shoulder.

"Perhaps, perhaps I am," Rose admitted.

"They love you, Rose," the man began. "Your parents love you very much."

"They lied to me," Rose choked. "Mum and Dad lied to me about my biological father."

The man hummed. "They acted out of love."

"That is true."

"You need to begin accepting their love again. If you don't, you will regret it."

Rose glanced back at the person in the bed. Now, there was a ring beside the strand of hair. It was silver with a glistening emerald.

"I do not want Mum to die," Rose whispered. "As furious as I am with her, I do not want Mum dead."

"Then fight for her," the man replied.

She gazed into his emerald eyes. There was a sereneness about them, which relaxed her muscles.

"Life is too short, Rose," he continued. "There is no time for bitterness. We need to cherish the time we have. It can all end too soon, something I am all too aware of."

"What experiences have you had with death?" Rose asked.

Once again, she suspected that she knew the answer.

"My parents died when I was very young," he replied. "Every day I wish I'd known them."

"I am very sorry to hear that," she answered.

"You have two parents who love you. That is something your dad never had."

"No, he did not have loving parents."

"Your dad wanted you to have two parents who loved you. He never wanted you to experience the pain of abandonment that he felt as a child. Maybe his methods were flawed, but his intentions were good."

"I understand that," a tear came to Rose's eye. "He does make me feel loved and wanted. Instead of appreciating him, I am being a git to him and Mum."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first Snape to be a git anyway."

Rose's lip twitched up.

"Your parents love you. You need to appreciate that gift. Don't squander it because you're throwing a bloody temper tantrum," he concluded.

Silence fell between them.

Rose choked out, "How much time does Mum have?"

The man frowned. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" She demanded.

He removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Why can you not tell me?"

He folded his hands.

"Fine, you will not tell me how long Mum will be alive," Rose replied. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

The man's smile returned. "You've done the research. You know who I am."

"Clearly I do not if I am asking you for your name."

He burst out laughing. Rose scowled.

He caught his breath. "You are just like your father. Even your scowl is the same as his."

"I suppose that is a complement."

"In this case, it is."

Rose couldn't help but smile.

The man straightened his posture. "Please, don't make the same mistakes your father made."

Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"I knew your father when he was at his bitterest. He made life miserable for everyone, especially himself. For almost three decades he knew nothing but anger and disappointment," the man continued.

"I know," Rose whispered. "He told me."

"You have the chance not to be like him in that regard. You have a chance to experience love, and to return that love to others," the man continued. "I would strongly suggest you not waste the chances you have. The last thing you want is to live with regrets."

"True," Rose choked. "Thank you Mr..."

He gave her a boyish grin.

"I apologize, but I genuinely do not know your name."

"In your heart, you know exactly who I am."

With that, the man's scrubs were as bright as a nova. Rose shielded her eyes.

All went black.

* * *

"Hopefully with our latest discovery, we can return everyone's attention to where it should be directed," Severus began.

"Indeed," Hermione answered.

Hermione watched Severus button his nightshirt. When she did not believe he was looking, she scratched her arm.

"I would imagine that Percy will find some way to drag our names through the mud, but…" Severus turned around.

Hermione stopped mid-scratch.

His complete attention was on her arm.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Hermione whispered. "It just itches sometimes."

Severus scooped her into his arms and captured her lips.

Neither noticed the wispy man in the corner, shaking his head, wishing he could do more to help.


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I am deeply appreciative!**

Every hour, Snape glimpsed at his wife's left arm.

He was discreet about it. Years of spying had taught him how to get a good glimpse at something without raising suspicions. So far he could not see any writing, though how long that would last remained a mystery.

Every few hours, Hermione scratched her arm.

She was discreet about it. Years of hiding from Death Eaters had taught her how to hide her every move. So far, she could not see any writing, though how long that would last remained a mystery.

They didn't dare broach the subject of her health during the day. It was far better to conduct research on the amnesia epidemic in the library as if nothing were amiss.

Hermione peeked up from her newspaper. Severus' eyes were on the parchment before him, tapping his finger against the arm rest of his chair.

She set her newspaper on her lap, then lifted her right hand towards her left arm. Just as her fingers dug into her skin, Severus' eyes fell on her.

She froze mid-motion.

His eyes grew.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

His attention remained on her arm.

She resumed scratching, as if the itch were as common place as a bug bite.

"You do not need to protect me."

Hermione stopped.

Severus locked eyes with her. "If you are ill, please let me know so we can get you to St. Mungo's."

"What will they say to me, exactly?" Hermione asked. "An itchy arm hardly qualifies as an urgent care case."

"It does if it means your health is failing," Severus answered.

"The writing has not appeared yet and I do not feel any change in my magic," Hermione noted. "We still have time."

Severus' chest went cold.

Hermione stopped scratching. "I promise you, that I feel healthy at the moment."

He swallowed.

"It flares up sometimes," she continued. "We both know that. Usually it means nothing."

"You've scratched yourself four times today."

She took a shaky breath. "So you did notice."

"I have," Severus admitted.

Hermione bowed.

"Please love, I am pleading with you. Do not protect me from this," Severus began. "Please tell me how you are feeling."

Hermione's throat constricted. "I feel terrified."

His parchment fell to the floor.

"I am terrified of dying without having fully reconciled with my children. I am terrified of dying before we find a cure for your illness. Most of all though," Hermione choked. "I'm terrified of saying and leaving you alone with this mess."

"Regardless of what happens, I will manage."

"You shouldn't be merely managing. You should be living a happy and full life."

"Who said my life isn't happy and full?"

Hermione's lip quivered.

"I need you to listen to me and believe what I am about to tell you."

"I will."

"You were the person who taught what happiness was. If I had any joy in life, it was because of you," Severus exhaled. "Regardless of what happens this next year, know that I love you Hermione Snape. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love any woman."

"I love you too." Hermione leapt into his arms. "I love you so much."

For one long moment they clung to each other, desperate for any type of comfort the other could give.

"Mum? Dad?"

Hermione stood. Severus turned his head to the fireplace.

"Mum? Dad? Are you home?"

Hermione ran to the fireplace, Severus close behind her.

"We're right here, Rose," Hermione called.

The ashen face in the fireplace cleared her throat. "May I enter?"

"There is no need to ask such a question," Severus replied. "You know that you are always welcome here."

The parents backed away from the fireplace. Upon stumbling over the hearth, Rose sneezed. Still she made no effort to brush herself off.

Hermione and Severus stared at Rose, as if they were actors awaiting their director to call "action."

Rose coughed. "I am happy to see you both, and I hope you are doing well."

Severus stared at Rose. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was as greasy as his. She was wearing her black robes, even if they appeared two sizes too big for her.

She looked exactly like a Snape.

Rose looked at Severus. "You are doing well, are you not?"

"I am far less concerned about myself than I am about you," Severus replied.

Rose shrugged "I am doing well, all things considered."

"Indeed," Severus drawled.

Rose's voice cracked. "You did not come to see me on Wednesday."

"I thought you would appreciate the space," Severus replied.

"You were correct. I do need space to process all of this," Rose admitted.

Severus nodded.

"Yet, I did miss you."

"I missed you as well."

Rose turned to Hermione. "I missed you as well, Mum. I miss both of you desperately."

"Oh Rose, we're right here." Hermione approached her daughter.

Rose's eyes clouded with tears. "I am so sorry Mum and Dad. I am sorry that I yelled at you, and that I treated you as if you were horrid people. You have always been outstanding parents, and have always been an inspiration to me. I have not been appreciative of your love as of late, and I am so sorry."

"Little One," Severus whispered as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry," Rose cried into his chest. "I have been horrid to you and Mum."

He shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione stepped over and rubbed her daughter's back.

"I am so sorry."

Severus kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you both so much, and I have not shown you that these past few weeks," Rose sniffed.

"We love you too," Hermione replied. "And we forgive you."

"Yes, we do," Severus answered.

Rose looked at her father, then at her mother. She croaked, "thank you."

Hermione kissed her cheek.

"I did not," Rose steadied her breathing. "I did not come here only to plead for your forgiveness."

"Oh," Hermione answered.

"I came her to tell you that I would like to resume the project I had begun with Dad," Rose's voice was soft. "Assuming you are still interested of course."

"You know I am," Severus replied.

"Good," Rose released her dad. "Because I cannot do it alone, and I miss talking to you."

Severus gave her a small smile. "I would love nothing more than to resume the project with you."

Rose relaxed. "I am relieved to hear it."

"When would you like to begin?" Severus asked.

"Wednesdays still work." Rose's eyes grew big. "Unless you need to meet sooner."

Severus and Hermione glanced at each other.

"I would like to resume the project as soon as it is convenient for you," Severus replied.

"Has there been…"

"Not yet," Hermione flashed her arm at Rose. "There are no markings, although it has been itching as of late."

Rose lowered her head. "I apologize for the role I have played in that."

"That is not your fault," Severus began. "We knew it could happen someday."

"But I was so awful to you, and..."

Severus put a finger over her mouth. "We knew this could happen someday. There is nothing we could have done to prevent this."

She nodded.

Hermione lowered her arm.

"Now," Severus asked. "When would you like to meet?"

"I have detentions tomorrow night," Rose smirked. "I have become infamous as of late for my liberal use of detention slips; almost as infamous as my dad."

Severus chuckled.

"Still, I am free on Sunday, assuming that works for you," Rose replied.

Severus gave her a genuine smile. "Sunday sounds perfect."

"I am glad to hear it," Rose answered.

Silence fell between them.

A tear rolled down Rose's eye. "I love you both."

"We will always love you, Rose," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "We love you very much, Little One."

Rose stretched out her arms. Hermione and Severus embraced her.

Finally, Rose was home.


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: Sorry I didn't post sooner. I was traveling yesterday and it took longer than I thought it would. Still, thank you for the support! I deeply appreciated it!**

In less than twenty-four hours, Rose wanted to speak with her parents again. She wanted to feel her dad's arms around her while her mum whispered comforting words into her ear. Still, they would not want to know what was occurring. Even if they did, she knew what they would say.

Still, Rose didn't know if heeding their advice was the correct course of action.

Rose scowled and squinted. She held her potions journal closer to her eyes, but the words were not any clearer. With a groan, she strolled over to her fireplace, picked up an iron poker and shifted around the embers. Within a few moments, the fire was once again bright enough to illuminate the room.

She returned to her leather sofa, but paused when her eyes fell on the parchment on the coffee table. Gulping, she reread it for the tenth time.

Dearest Rose,

I hope this letter finds you well. I scarcely know what to write, so please forgive me if I do not come off well.

The news that you are my granddaughter came as a shock to me, though I would imagine my confusion pales in comparison to yours. I cannot imagine how I would react to the news that the man who raised me was not my father. It would be even more jarring if the man who was my biological father was someone who had so carelessly abandoned me and put my life in danger. I will not tell you that I understand what you are experiencing, nor will I pretend to know what I would do in your situation.

Perhaps you will never act on the information that you are a biological Weasley. If you never spoke to any of us, I would understand. The animosity between the Snapes and Weasleys is well-known, and it exists for good reason. My son behaved horrendously towards you, your mother, and your father. I will not attempt to justify his behavior since it is inexcusable.

From the bottom of my heart, I apologize for what I put you through. I have been cruel towards you and your family, and will regret my actions for the rest of my life. My only hope is that one day you can forgive me.

If you have any questions about the Weasleys or would like to know your biological grandfather, I am here for you. I will not judge your parents or you; I only wish for a relationship with my granddaughter.

-Arthur Weasley

Rose stared at the letter. I should throw the letter in the fireplace. If I were wise, I would pretend that Arthur had not contacted me at all.

Yet, he is my biological grandfather.

Rose paced from one end of the fireplace to the other. While I dearly love Grandma and Grandpa Granger, I have always wondered what it would be like to have two sets of grandparents. Tobias and Eileen Snape were not nurturing people, and it is doubtful Dad would have allowed any of us children within thirty kilometers of them. Still, I now have grandparents and uncles. I have a large extended family with a patriarch who is reaching out to me.

I have a dad and a mum who cannot stand the sight of a Weasley, save me.

She stopped. Is it treasonous to want a relationship with Arthur? Would Dad consider it a betrayal if I explored my Weasley heritage? Would it be in my best interest to meet the Weasleys, and ultimately, Ronald?

Rose sighed and turned to the snake enclosure across the room. Madame Serpent raised her head and turned in Rose's direction.

"I wish I was a paresletongue. Any unbiased advice on how to make peace with my biology would be appreciated."

Madame Serpent flickered her tongue.

Rose snorted. "Perhaps you are as clueless as to how to navigate this situation as I am."

Madame Serpent lay down, but kept her eyes on Rose.

Rose sighed. "I did not think you would helpful."

"Rose?"

She startled.

"Rose, are you here?"

She rushed to the door and flung it open. "What do you need, Headmaster Longbottom?"

He frowned, though his eyes were soft.

"Is there some kind of emergency?" Rose asked.

"I wouldn't say there's an emergency," Headmaster Longbottom began. "But there is certainly an issue which needs to be resolved immediately."

Rose backed away, allowing the headmaster to enter.

"You did not appear for dinner," he began.

Rose's stomach sank. "Dinner time has passed?"

Headmaster Longbottom nodded.

"I thought it was only five."

"It's eight-thirty."

Rose's eyes grew. "I had no idea."

Headmaster Longbottom pointed to the sofa. Rose nodded.

Headmaster Longbottom sat. "This is the fourth day in a row where you haven't shown up for a meal."

"I know I am setting a bad example for the students," Rose began. "I am trying to provide them with the best support I can…"

He held up his hand. "I am not worried about the students. I am worried about you."

Rose closed her mouth.

"We are all worried about you," Headmaster Longbottom continued. "It is obvious that you are not taking care of yourself, and we are afraid that your health will soon suffer."

"I am healthy," Rose promised. "I was simply too distracted by my research into Mum's cancer cure to know what time it was."

"Is your mother well?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

"We hope so," Rose's voice was quiet. "She has been under an enormous amount of stress though, and we hope it is not affecting her."

"I see." Headmaster Longbottom shifted in his seat. He gazed at the parchment on the coffee table.

Rose snatched the letter. She muttered, "That is nothing but some potions notes."

"Why would Arthur Weasley sign your potions notes?" he asked.

Rose dropped the letter.

Headmaster Longbottom patted the seat beside him. Rose collapsed onto the couch.

Headmaster Longbottom put a hand on her shoulder. "Does this letter have anything to do with why you haven't been eating normally?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Would you like to discuss it?" he asked.

Rose buried her face in her hands. "I am at a loss for what to do. My family hates the Weasleys, yet I am one. Everyone I speak to says to ignore Ronald, yet how can I given our connection?"

"You are in a very tricky situation," he removed his hands from Rose.

"Mum and Dad do not discuss Ronald Weasley much, and when they do their disdain is palpable. Scorpius barely knows him, but there is no love lost between them. I would speak to Aunt Ginevra and Uncle Draco, but I doubt their opinions differ significantly from Scorpius'."

"If anything, Scorpius is kinder to Ron than Ginny and Draco are," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"I need," Rose looked at him. "I need to speak with someone objective, someone who does not hate Ronald, someone who does not think he was evil."

Headmaster Longbottom scratched his chin.

"I need to know who Ronald the man is, not who Ronald the kidnapper was."

"I doubt anyone in Britain sees him as anything other than a crazed kidnapper."

Rose's voice lowered. "I know. Still, I wonder about him."

"I would imagine," Headmaster Longbottom hummed.

"You, you knew him," Rose began. "Perhaps you can give me your perspective on him."

"My perspective is that Ronald was horrible towards your mother and needs to be prosecuted for kidnapping you," Headmaster Longbottom began. "I would never suggest making any sort of contact with him."

Rose slouched. "Everyone says he's evil, as if he's the second coming of Voldemort. Yet if he was so horrible, then why would Mum have conceived a child with him?"

"She was in love."

"I know, but why was she in love with him?"

"Only she could answer that."

"I know she could answer that, but I doubt she wants to speak of this. I need," Rose inhaled. "I need to speak to someone who has a somewhat nuanced view of Ron."

"Well," Headmaster Longbottom exhaled. "I suppose I can give you a somewhat nuanced view of Ron if you absolutely need one."

Rose's eyes lit up. "You can?"

"I will try my best anyway," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

Rose's heart skipped a beat.

Headmaster Longbottom took a deep breath. "Ron and I were roommates throughout our time at Hogwarts."

"So you knew him better than most did."

"I did."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"During the beginning of his schooling, he could be quite funny. There were several times after I'd been bullied when he would tell me a joke to cheer me up."

"Were the jokes always at someone's expense?"

"At first, they were impressions or puns. In my opinion, they were harmless."

Rose folded her hands.

"He encouraged me to stand up for myself, and gave me some great motivational speeches. When I was feeling less than confident, he did stick up for me. During the first two years of schooling, I thought he was an excellent friend," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"I never thought I would hear anyone call Ron an excellent friend," Rose whispered.

"No, I said 'I thought he was an excellent friend.' That is not the same as stating that he was an excellent friend," Headmaster Longbottom warned.

Rose swallowed.

"Around our third year, something in him began to change. He became less willing to listen to others, and would take his foul moods out on his friends."

"I see."

"Did you mother tell you about the incident between Crookshanks and Scabbers?"

"Dad told me a little about them."

"Oh?"

"I asked Dad about Sirius Black once, and he explained how the dog broke out of prison," Rose twisted her lower lip. "Sirius Black and James Potter are the only people Dad hates half as much as Ron."

"That is quite understandable," Headmaster Longbottom replied. "If I were him, I would hate them too."

"Still, he did tell me about Ron's rejection of Mum after Crookshanks, and how they reconciled later," Rose answered. "He then told me not to allow a dunderheaded man to treat me as Ron treated Mum."

"He gave you excellent advice," Headmaster Longbottom replied. "That rift between them should have been my first clue that Ron had a darker side, one which he hid behind his jokes and fun-loving nature."

"Indeed," Rose replied.

"During the war, I paid little attention to how Ron treated Hermione. I knew him throwing Lavender in her face was wrong, and I knew the jokes he told about others were becoming more and more hurtful. Yet, we were comrades. There was a war to fight, and he was a soldier alongside me. We were in Dumbledore's Army together, we kept each other's secrets, and we shared similar experiences, ones which few others could relate to. At the height of our friendship, we fought Fenrir together, although Ron later took credit for the whole thing."

Rose squirmed.

"Don't get me wrong, at the time I didn't mind him stealing the glory so to speak. After all, the stipend for killing Nagini was much higher and more prestigious than that for killing Fenrir. Besides," Neville winked. "I got my reward for killing a lycanthrope in due time."

Rose laughed.

Headmaster Longbottom grinned. "I graduated from Hogwarts and went to the university for my herbology degree. Your mother stayed behind because she wanted to finish her schooling while Ron couldn't get away from education fast enough. Ron told me that he wanted to become an auror like Harry, but when he realized that would take work, he opted to become a professional Quidditch player."

"Mum once said something to that extent," Rose answered.

Headmaster Longbottom frowned. "Thinking back, I don't believe I've met a person half as lazy as Ron. He would plead and beg Hermione to do his homework for him, and she always complied for fear he would become upset if she did not. Ron never opened a book, never attended a study session, but he was quick to scorn those who did well academically."

Rose swallowed.

"I digress though," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "During my first year of university, I visited Ron quite often. Things with Hermione seemed to be going well, although he was becoming irritated with her spending more time in the library than she did at the Quidditch pitch. Towards the end of the school year though, things seemed to have improved. I remember him once bragging, 'Mione is the best girlfriend I could have asked for. She does whatever I tell her to.'"

Rose snorted. "I find it difficult to believe that Mum would submit to a man without question."

The headmaster's voice was low, "But she did."

Rose bit her lip.

"Ron would make jokes at her expense. Every compliment he gave was either backhanded or was a tip on how she could appear more attractive. I knew the way he talked to her was wrong but," Neville glanced at a speck of dirt on the ground. "I said and did nothing."

"W-why?" Rose asked.

"Because," he locked eyes with her. "I thought that when they were alone, Ron was that man I knew from my first two years at Hogwarts. I thought he was the funny, sometimes, kind man I knew as a first-year. I thought there must have been some love between them because if he was this awful to Hermione in private she would have left him. That wasn't what was happening at all though. Ron was wearing her down, insult by insult, tart by tart, until Hermione didn't have a shred of confidence left. She stayed with him not out of love, but because she was convinced that she was unloveable."

"Thank Merlin she reconnected with Dad," Rose whispered.

"Indeed," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

Silence fell between them.

"The time period did not help either," he continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Headmaster Longbottom kept his gaze on Rose. "Do you ever wonder why Scorpius is an afterthought to the Weasleys?"

"Because he's Draco's son?" Rose replied.

"No, because he isn't Harry's son."

Rose scratched her thigh.

"The idea of the Golden Trio was captivating. Your mum, Harry, and Ron gave us hope in the power of friendship. Their love for each other helped win the war. All of us aspired to be even half as great as the members of the Golden Trio."

"Yet it was all a mirage."

"Indeed it was." Headmaster Longbottom answered.

Rose stopped scratching.

"It was shocking when Ginevra left Harry for Draco because it seemed only natural for Harry to become a Weasley. When she married Draco, we were scrambling for our next true love story. That's where your mother and Ron came in."

Rose shook.

"We thought Ron and Hermione would work things out. Even if they fought and Ron flirted with women, there had to be something there. All of us wanted something to be there between them," Headmaster Longbottom shook his head. "I ignored the signs because I wanted all of it to be real. I wanted your mother and Ron to become a family because in my eyes it seemed natural. It wasn't until I saw your mother with your father when I realized how wrong I'd been to ever want her with Ron."

Rose swallowed. "Does this mean you hate Ron too?"

"I hate the man he is now. He is a lazy, cruel, and selfish worm of a wizard. Still," Headmaster Longbottom's voice was soft. "I liked the man who stood up for me and helped teach me confidence."

"Indeed."

"Still, that man no longer exists, so there is no reason to seek him out. I would strongly discourage anyone from meeting Ron Weasley today."

"I see," Rose replied.

"That being said, I am not the person you should be discussing this with," Headmaster Longbottom continued. "You need to discuss this with your parents. They should be the ones to advise you whether or not you should know Ron Weasley."

"I already know what Mum and Dad will say though," Rose argued. "They will discourage me from seeing any of the Weasleys."

"Given that they have always had your best interests in mind, perhaps you should take their advice," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

"Perhaps," Rose whispered. "Perhaps you are right."

Arthur reached out to me though….


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"What do I say to her?"

Hermione twirled her spaghetti around her fork, her eyes fixed on the man across the table.

"How am I supposed to act around her?"

Hermione stopped. "I suppose, Severus, you act naturally."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"You're her father. You know what to do."

"Do I?"

"You can read Rose better than anyone. Sometimes I swear you use legilimency on her."

"Rose is not that difficult to read, at least," Severus' voice was quieter. "At least not most days."

Hermione took a bite of her spaghetti. Severus picked up his dinner roll, only to set it down a few seconds later.

"You know me," Severus' voice was barely audible. "I have a nasty habit of saying and doing the most idiotic things imaginable when emotions become involved. What if in the heat of the moment I say something to alienate our daughter?"

"First of all," Hermione dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "You do not say idiotic things around the children. In your interactions with our children you are always the caring father."

"That do not perceive me as that anymore."

Hermione placed her napkin on her lap. "Rose cried into your arms the last time she saw us. She sees you as her loving dad."

"Our reconciliation seems tenuous at best," Severus answered. "While she did apologize to us, it does not change the fact that we hurt her deeply."

"I know."

"I want nothing more than to have the kind of relationship I had with Rose before all of this occurred, but I fear that I will only stand in my own way."

"Rose may have the same fears."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Rose is confused now," Hermione answered. "She still sees us as her parents, but she's still trying to discern what that means in light of her biology. I am sure that deep down inside she fears saying which will upset and alienate you."

"I could never abandon my children," Severus replied. "I will do everything in my power to remain in their lives. I will always want and love them."

"See, that is exactly what Rose needs to hear," Hermione answered. "That's what all of our children need to hear."

Severus deflated. "I don't know if I will be quite as eloquent speaking to them as I am now."

Hermione's eyes softened. "When the time comes, you will know what to say."

"Will I?"

She reached across the table and held his hand. "You're their dad. Of course you'll know what to say."

He exhaled.

"I have faith in you."

He raised her hand and kissed it. "What did I do to deserve a wife as amazing as you?"

"You proposed," she purred.

Severus grinned. "What a brilliant move."

"Master! Mistress!"

Severus turned to the elf and dropped Hermione's hand. "What do you need?"

"There is a strange man at the fireplace," the elf replied.

Severus glanced at Hermione. She shrugged.

He returned his attention to the elf, "Tell him we do not want whatever he is selling."

"Tilly doesn't think he wants to sell master anything."

"Then tell him he has the wrong floo," Severus replied.

"But the man wants to discuss Little Rose," Tilly answered.

Severus leapt. "Why did you not mention that in the first place?"

"Because he isn't Neville or a Malfoy."

Hermione cocked her head. "Who else would want to speak to us about Rose?"

"Tilly doesn't know."

Severus cursed under his breath and stormed out of the room.

Tilly cowered. "Are Master and Mistress angry with Tilly?"

"No, we are very happy you told us someone was at the floo. In fact," Hermione winked. "I think you deserve a piece of chocolate cake."

Tilly's eyes glistened. "Oh thank you Mistress!"

Hermione strolled out of the dining room, making sure to pat Tilly on the head before exiting. As she made her way towards the library floo, she could hear her husband's voice growing louder.

"Why in Merlin's name would I consider allowing you within five kilometers of my mansion?"

"Because I need to discuss some things with you."

A chill ran up Hermione's spine. Why in Merlin's name would he call?

"There is nothing for us to discuss," Severus argued. "Goodbye."

"Professor Snape, please listen."

Severus stomped away from the fireplace.

"Please listen to me…"

"Severus is that?"

"It is."

Hermione stared at the fireplace.

"Professor Snape, please, I need to speak with you and Hermione about Rose."

Hermione took a step in the direction of the fireplace.

"Love, there is no need to allow him to harass you any further."

"No, but, what if he isn't here to do that?"

"Of course he is here to harass us. He has been doing that for years. Why would things change now?"

"Please, answer the floo."

Hermione crept towards the fireplace. "I need to hear what Arthur has to say."

"Why?"

"Because he may have contacted Rose, and if he did we need to know exactly what he told her."

Severus blanched. "Rose, she would have told us if he had contacted us, would she not have?"

"She may not have had time," Hermione answered. "For all we know he contacted her tonight, and she hasn't told us because she thought we were busy."

Severus swallowed. "Fair enough."

"Please, listen to me."

Hermione continued towards the fireplace. "Arthur?"

"Hermione?" he asked.

She poked her head into the flames. "Say whatever you need to say quickly so we can resume our dinner."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meal," Arthur began.

Severus stood behind Hermione, his arms folded over his chest.

"I thought about writing you two. A few times I drafted a letter, but I couldn't find the right words," Arthur began.

Severus tapped his foot.

"It goes without saying that we all know I am Rose's grandfather."

"You are not her grandfather," Severus growled. "Wilford Granger is her grandfather, not you."

"I know I had no hand in raising her…"

"For good reason."

"True, but I would like to thank you for raising Rose."

Severus' eyes bulged.

"I hate what happened between you and Ronald…"

"Nothing happened between me and Ron," Hermione snapped. "He abandoned my unborn child and me. We would have lived on the streets had Severus not come and saved is."

"Nothing can justify his actions," Arthur answered.

"At least we can all agree on that," Hermione replied.

"Still, Rose deserved to know the truth about who she was," Arthur began.

Severus made a fist and bit his tongue.

"We have always been honest with Rose," Hermione replied. "From the very beginning we told her that Severus was her dad, and he is."

"Yes, of course he's her dad. I will never deny that," Arthur answered.

"Then what is the point of this floo call?" Severus demanded.

"I needed to tell you that regardless of what happens," Arthur began. "I do appreciate everything you've done for Rose."

Severus huffed, "What do you mean by 'regardless of what happens?'"

"I don't know," Arthur answered. "I don't know what Rose is going to do with the information that I'm her grandfather."

"Has she contact you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Arthur admitted. "But I contacted her tonight."

Severus' stomach plummeted.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"I only wanted her to know that I am available for her if she needs me."

Hermione and Severus were silent.

"For Rose's sake, I need to let you know that I respect your positions in her life. Severus Snape is her dad, and I will not deny it," Arthur continued.

"Why are you contacting us to tell us this?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Arthur took a deep breath. "Because I need to make it clear to everyone going forward that I will never ask Rose to choose between her family and mine."

"Where did this sudden sense of magnanimity originate?" Severus snapped.

Hermione scratched her arm.

"You cannot undo the damage you and your son have caused my family, so why both contacting us?" Severus continued.

"I need to know that I've done everything possible to make peace."

"There it is," Severus snapped his fingers. "This has little to do with Rose, but everything to do with making you appear to be the martyr. You want to run to the world and tell them all about how the big bad Snapes are tormenting you again. The truth about what your family has put us through matters little so long as you get sympathy from those around you."

Hermione's expression was as hardened as that of her husband.

"No, this has nothing to do with pity," Arthur answered. "I am very aware that I am the one who abandoned Rose, not either of you."

Hermione's lips twitched.

"Over the last few weeks, I've realized that my life needs to change. I need to stop playing the victim, be grateful to those who do good to me and to apologize for the wrongs I have committed." Arthur took a deep breath. "In that spirit, I deeply apologize to both of you."

The Snapes' expressions remained unchanged.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for making your pregnancy with Rose a living nightmare. I insulted you at every opportunity and cared little for how stress affected your pregnancy. When Ron first told me that he was Rose's father, I refused to admit that his motives for wanting Rose were less than pure. For that, I am deeply sorry."

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Severus," Arthur cleared his throat. "I apologize for not respecting your role in Rose's life. I was so blinded by the possibility of another grandchild I did not take into account what was best for Rose."

"What was best for Rose?" Severus asked.

"You," Arthur whispered.

Severus blinked.

"From the second trimester of Hermione's pregnancy onward, you were her dad, Severus. You were the one changing her nappies and cuddling her at night, not Ronald. I did not acknowledge that fact, but attempted to yank her from your arms. For that, I deeply apologize."

Severus swallowed.

"Nothing I say can undo the damage I've caused, and if you chose not to make peace with me I understand. Still, I do apologize for my actions, and," Arthur's voice was stronger. "Thank you both for raising a wonderful daughter."

"You do not need to thank us for raising our daughter," Severus replied.

"No," Hermione added. "You do not."

Arthur took a deep breath.

"I cannot say," Hermione cleared her throat. "I cannot say that my husband and I will ever enjoy your company."

Arthur bowed his head.

"Still, I appreciate the apology," Hermione answered.

"As do I," Severus added.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered.

"Do you want anything else from us?" Severus asked.

"No," Arthur answered. "Thank, thank you for listening."

"Thank you for speaking with us," Hermione replied. "Let's hope that despite the differences between your family and ours, we will always do what is best for Rose."

"Yes," Severus added. "Let's hope that every member of your family respects Rose's needs."

Arthur gulped. "Indeed."

With that, the flames in the fireplace died.

"What agenda does he have?" Severus muttered.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "He seemed sincere though."

"Yes," Severus admitted. "He did, which only makes me all the more suspicious that he wants something."

"Perhaps he just wants a relationship with Rose, and wants to make sure the feud between our families won't interfere with that."

"Hopefully it is that simple," Severus muttered.

Hermione embraced him. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "For what?"

"For helping me get through this. I couldn't do any of this without you."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "I couldn't get through any of this without you either."

They gazed into each other's eyes, drawing on the others' strength.

Perhaps they could get through this after all.


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

What do I say to him?

Rose paced from one side of her sitting room to the other. She clutched her notes in her sweaty palms. Despite the warming spells she had cast on the room, she shivered.

Conversing with Dad has always come so easily. A month ago we spoke as if we were best friends. Yet now I am attempting to make peace with my heritage, and am still debating on whether or not to meet with Arthur. How can I ask for his advice without making him feel as if I am betraying him by seeing the Weasleys?

Madame Serpent hissed.

Rose stopped in front of the cage. She watched the snake coil and flicker its tongue.

Perhaps I am going about this the wrong way. I may need to interact with Dad not as a confused daughter, but as a neutral fellow researcher. If we keep things professional then we will accomplish our goal.

Yet how can one be neutral when so many emotions are involved?

Before she could meditate further on her dilemma, the fireplace erupted. Rose gulped before strolling over to the flames.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"May I enter?"

Rose backed away from the fireplace.

Severus stepped across the hearth and began to brush himself off. Rose watched his robes swish around. Rose couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. Despite their similar wardrobes, she was never able to appear quite as imposing as her dad.

Then again, did anyone expect a Weasley to inspire awe by walking into a room?

"Are you well, Rose?"

She startled.

"Are you well?"

Rose shrugged. "I suppose so."

Severus looked at her.

Rose squirmed and diverted her eyes into the ground. If she did not make eye contact with him she might be able to get by with saying nothing, though this had never worked in the past.

Over half a minute passed.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Severus drawled.

Rose opened her mouth only to close it a few seconds later. It was clear from his expression that "nothing" was not a viable answer."

"Fine," she sighed. "I have not been sleeping well, but over these past two days I have attempted to eat better. Also, I took a shower today, so my hair is less greasy."

Severus said nothing.

She locked eyes with him. "I thought you would appreciate my less than greasy hair. Even if my wardrobe is black, it would be best for us if…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." She held out the documents. "Let's, let's just look at my notes."

Severus didn't move.

"Are you not going to take them?"

He stood in place.

"Mum may not have much time," Rose continued. "Take the bloody notes and read over them so we can go about saving her life."

"You are in no condition to conduct research, much less brew."

Rose dropped the parchments.

"You are too distracted to conduct any research tonight."

"No I am not."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

She scowled and picked up the papers, "If you do not want to help then I will go into the lab myself and brew the potential cure."

"You will do no such thing," Severus replied.

Rose glared at him. "We are running out of time. Mum may be dying, and instead of looking over my notes you are standing in front of my fireplace staring at me."

"We will be unable to save your mother if you are miscalculating the formulas and adding the wrong ingredients to the cauldron," Severus answered.

Boiling tears threatened to trickle down Rose's cheeks.

Severus' expression softened. "What is troubling you, Little One?"

Rose's that constricted. "I am afraid you will be upset if I tell you."

"Right now I am upset because I know you are suffering, and I am at a loss for what to do. I will be much calmer if you allow me to help you," Severus replied.

Rose shook. "You are such a wonderful Dad. I never want you to feel as if you are anything less than outstanding."

"I am not perfect as we both know," Severus answered. "I have made more than my fair share of mistakes."

"I know," Rose's voice was soft. "At least you always try to be a good father. That is more than I can say for others."

Severus hummed.

"Do you truly care about what is troubling me?"

"You know that I do."

"I suppose there is no easy way to say this."

"No easy way to say what?"

Rose took a shaky breath. "Arthur Weasley contacted me a few days ago."

There was no surprise in her father's expression.

"He wants to have a relationship with me."

Severus said nothing.

"I think," Rose shook. "I think I want to speak with him."

"Then do so," Severus answered.

"You will not be upset if I do so?" Rose choked.

"No," Severus whispered. "I will not be upset if you feel you need to speak with your biological relatives."

"What if I decide to speak to Ron Weasley?"

Severus folded his hands.

"Sometimes," Rose swallowed. "Sometimes I think about meeting him."

"Why?" Severus asked in an even tone.

"He is a part of me. Some would say he is half of who I am," Rose replied.

Severus pursed his lips.

"You are angry," Rose began. "You are angry with me, and think I am being a dunderhead."

"No," Severus answered. "I am not upset with you."

"It is written all over your face. You are upset with me…"

"I am terrified for you."

She closed her mouth.

"I am terrified that you are searching for acceptance, and you will find none," Severus continued. "I am terrified that you believe you will find your identity, but all you will find is a selfish bastard."

Rose held up the edge of her black cape. "Are you saying that this is me?"

"Yes," Severus answered.

"I'm not a Snape," Rose argued. "Not like Victor and Violet are anyway."

"You are very much a Snape, and we both know it."

"Yet my DNA says..."

"Nobody in our family cares what a bloody DNA spell says. You are just as much a Snape as both of your siblings are."

Rose's lower lip quivered.

"I scarcely know what to say," Severus continued. "I have lied to you for years, and have created this identity crisis. I would love nothing more than to make this disappear so you could be confident in who you are again."

"I wish you could make this disappear too," Rose admitted.

"No, I may not be able to undo this damage, try as I might. All I can do then is support whichever decision you make," Severus replied. "If you chose to see Ronald, then I will support you."

"What do you mean by support?" Rose asked.

"I will not tell you are wrong in searching for him. I will not prevent you from seeing him. Most importantly, if you need someone to speak with after seeing him," Severus took a ragged breath. "Then I will be a listening nonjudgmental ear, should you chose to seek me out."

Rose shook. "You actually mean that."

"Of course I do," Severus answered.

Rose wiped her eyes. "In your honest opinion, am I being stupid in seeking out Ronald?"

"No."

"Then what do you think of my desire to see him?"

"I think," Severus paused. "I think you are a woman who is seeking the truth about herself. Nobody could ever fault you for that, least of all me."

"If you were in my position, would you seek out Ronald?" Rose asked.

"I do not know," Severus admitted. "Almost anyone would have been a better father than Tobias Snape. It could have come as a relief that I was unrelated to him, though I would have been infuriated that someone had left me in his care."

"That is not my situation at all. You are not a terrible dad by any stretch of the imagination," Rose replied.

"I have tried my best to be a good father anyway."

"That is my dilemma though. I do not want you to feel as if I no longer consider you my dad because I want to know who my biological relatives are."

"I know you consider me your dad, just as I will always consider you my daughter."

"If I talk to the Weasleys, you will not feel betrayed?"

"No," Severus answered. "I will not feel betrayed."

"Then how will you fee?" Rose asked.

"I will feel as if my daughter is coming to terms with a difficult reality, and that she needs me more than ever," Severus answered.

Rose choked. "All of that is true."

Severus stepped closer to her. "Do you want my honest advice?"

"Any advice is appreciated," Rose replied.

"I have an idea of how you are feeling. The Wizarding World puts such an emphasis on bloodlines. Even if it is unacceptable to express pureblood supremacist views, we still use terms such as pureblood, halfblood, and muggleborn to identify ourselves."

"True."

"As you well know, at one point, I was obsessed with my biology. I believed my mother's side of the family gave me legitimacy in the eyes of the Wizarding World. Once I discovered this was not the case, I had made a complete mess of my life. Had I accepted myself for who I was instead of seeking validation because of my heritage, I would have had a much happier adolescence."

"Perhaps."

Severus put a hand on Rose's shoulder. She did not recoil.

"Rose, I know that all of this is quite confusing," Severus replied. "All I will say is that before you meet your biological relatives, before you become too invested in the Weasleys, think carefully about the price of admission into that family. It is much steeper than you realize."

"How high would you say the price is?" Rose asked.

"I am not the best person to ask," Severus answered.

"Then who is?"

"Your mother."

Rose swallowed.

"If you want to understand what life with the Weasleys is like, then you should ask your mother."

"Yet she is ill, and should not be under stress."

Severus squeezed her shoulder. "We are stressed when you will not allow us to help you. We are stressed when you are hurting and there is little we can do to help. We are not stressed when we are helping you find a viable solution to your problems."

"Thank you," Rose croaked. "Thank you for not making me feel idiotic for wanting to see Ronald, and thank you for not becoming irate with me."

"I would never become irate with you for coming to me with an important problem," Severus replied.

"I know that," Rose answered.

Severus looked at her. Rose sniffed before embracing him. He pressed her against his chest.

"I love you, Little One," Severus whispered. "Regardless of what you decide to do, I will always be there for you."

"I know," Rose whispered back. "I know you will always be there, just like I know you will always be my Dad."

Severus kissed her on the top of the head, thankful he'd found the right words to say.


	98. Chapter 98

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"So you're convinced it's only a British phenomenon?"

Severus nodded. "Hermione could not find any reports of amnesia in the American, Chilean, South African, German or Romanian newspapers."

"Those are only five countries. Perhaps there is more somewhere else."

"I highly doubt that."

Lucius leaned back in his emerald chair and folded his hands. "Why?"

"Great Britain, The United States, Chile, South Africa, Germany, and Romania were the five countries most affected by Fenrir's attacks. If we are correct in our assertion that the amnesia cure is at least partially responsible for this condition, then at least one country other than Great Britain should report some type of amnesia epidemic, or at least a few cases of it. We have found nothing."

Lucius hummed.

Severus picked at a piece of lint on the armrest of his chair. "Given that the amnesia epidemic has only occurred within the last couple of months, Hermione and I are convinced that whatever caused this happened in Great Britain somewhat recently."

"But you haven't the foggiest clue of what recent event could have triggered this amnesia," Lucius noted.

"No," Severus hung his head. "I do not."

Lucius grabbed his cane and dug it into the ground.

"You have connections in the Ministry. You know things of which even Percy is unaware. As far as you know, is there anything which has changed significantly in the last few months, anything which could bring about this epidemic?" Severus asked.

Lucius twisted his lips. "Nothing springs to mind at the moment, but I will certainly look into it."

"As will I," Severus replied.

Lucius sat up straighter, only to groan when his back popped. Curse growing older….

Severus' eyes grew. "Do you believe this epidemic could be caused by some organization outside of the Ministry?"

Lucius cocked his head.

"Have you heard any rumblings of a group unhappy with the Ministry, or one which is planning an attack to further some type of end?" Severus asked.

"No, I have heard no rumblings of any major discontent with Wizarding Britain as a whole." Lucius smirked. "Though there are plenty who are dissatisfied with the way the Ministry has handled this crisis."

"Us being two of them," Severus muttered.

Lucius frowned. "If some kind of anti-establishment organization was behind this amnesia, somebody would have taken responsibility for it by now."

"Unless this was caused by an experiment which went awry," Severus replied.

"Hmmm."

"Perhaps somebody wanted to revive Fenrir's band by returning us to our lycanthrope form, but they failed to do so, hence their silence on the matter."

"How would they have cursed so many people so quickly?"

"I do not know. Still, if it was caused by some organization trying to establish some new world order…"

"They would have tried another method by now."

"What if they are in the process of creating one?"

"I highly doubt it given how quiet things have been."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Usually if there is an attack of this magnitude, someone starts talking. It's a fact we should know all too well being former Death Eaters."

"True, many of our comrades could not keep their mouths closed for twenty seconds."

"Besides, if there was an organization dedicated to turning everyone into lycanthropes, they would be more vocal in their political agenda."

"Please explain."

"Draco's election platform is that he, not the Ministry, is interested in resolving the amnesia crisis. Right now, he is ahead in the polls. If some type of secret organization was behind the amnesia epidemic, then its members would be pouring resources into Percy's election campaign. This way, the status quo would be preserved, giving them more time to enact their plans."

"How do we know Percy does not already have backing from a less than savory organization?"

"Percy's campaign contributors are public, as are Draco's," Lucius answered. "From what I can tell, none of them would take any interest in reviving Fenrir's band of lycanthropes."

"It may be wise to review them though and perform a background check on the more obscure ones though," Severus answered.

"That would be wise, if only to tell Draco who he should distrust once he wins the election," Lucius replied,

"Indeed," Severus answered.

Silence fell between the men.

"If the Ministry is behind this," Severus began. "In your opinion, how far back into their policies should we go in order to determine the cause?"

"I would go back as far as six months," Lucius rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps," Severus sighed. "Then again, if this is caused by magic, it may have needed time to build up. Perhaps we have been receiving increments of it for years and have been unaware of it. The amount of magic in our system may not have been toxic until now."

"Perhaps," Lucius released his cane. "Though Hermione would be better to help you ascertain that than me."

Severus bowed his head. "I am unsure how wise it would be to involve her any further. She is under too much stress, and I do not want to add to it."

Lucius reached over and grabbed his friend's hand. "I've seen the way Hermione's eyes light up when she's researching. I believe she would love nothing then to conduct further research with you."

"She is beginning to fall ill," Severus looked at his friend. "She tries to hide it, but I see her scratching her arm more. Regardless of her protests to the contrary, she is anything but fine."

"If she is falling ill, then make her last few days of health count for something."

"How is stressing her with my problems going to be the least bit helpful?"

"Do you not believe she is not already stressed over your situation?"

Severus swallowed.

"Regardless of what you say or do, she is in this situation with you," Lucius replied.

"I should be protecting and comforting her, not creating further problems for her."

"What do you propose to do then?"

Severus bit his lip.

"Do you plan on leaving her in order to spare her the pain of your next episode?"

"No," Severus snapped. "You know I would never dream of abandoning her."

Lucius leaned in closer. "Then allow her to have some control over her situation. Share your suspicions with her, tell her the kind of digging I plan to do, and continue researching with her as if she has centuries left."

"It is not that simple," Severus began.

"I think it is very simple," Lucius replied. "Either research with her, or prepare to be harassed until you allow her back on the project."

There was a spark in Severus' eyes. "She is a persistent woman."

"She is more persistent than you are stubborn," Lucius replied.

Severus chuckled. "That she is."

"I know you're frightened," Lucius continued in a quieter voice. "Yet you cannot begin shutting her out. You need her, and she needs you."

"Yes," Severus replied. "We need each other desperately."

"Then," Lucius grabbed his cane. "Tell her everything you've told me and plan a course of action with her."

"That," Severus replied. "I will do."

Do I like Quidditch?"

Rose ran her finger over the rule for the fifth time, but it was no more sensible than the first time she had read it. The words were clear enough, but the concept behind them was murky.

Why doesn't the entire team chase the snitch? The game would end so much quicker if they did so. Why bother with the hoops and the quibble at all?

She squinted. Excuse me, they are called goalposts and quaffles, not hoops and quibbles.

Rose continued reading, but halfway down the page she yawned.

Why is this so vapid?

Rose gazed at the ceiling. There is something about this game which I am failing to grasp. My biological family loves this game. Why do I not?

She snorted. Probably because Mum and Dad see it as a waste of time, and taught me to spend my time in pursuit of more sensible things such as reading. In that sense, they were wise.

Rose closed the book. I am going about this all wrong. One needs to see a Quidditch game in order to appreciate it. There should be a few Quidditch games in the memory archives to which I could have access.

An image of her hunched over a pensieve for four hours watching a game which put her to sleep flashed in her mind. It was as appealing as stepping in thestral dung.

What am I missing? How could there be a Weasley who hates Quidditch?

Who am I?


	99. Chapter 99

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione picked up a newspaper from a nearby stack. She leaned back in her leather chair and kicked up her feet onto a crimson footstool. "Let's begin one month before the amnesia began."

Severus took a seat across from her. "Why one month?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's as good a place to start as any."

"What if I am correct in thinking the magical build up has lasted over time?" Severus asked. "For all we know we may need to go back five years."

"Then we will determine that as we go along," Hermione answered.

Severus hummed.

She opened her copy of The Daily Prophet. "I still believe the onset of the amnesia is acute. The trigger took place over the last couple of months, not over the last couple of years."

Severus picked up the paper at his feet. "Perhaps you are correct."

Hermione set the paper onto her lap. "If I am wrong then feel free to tease me about it once we have discovered a cure."

Severus smirked and leaned closer to her. "You would give me permission to tease one of the greatest researchers I have ever known?"

"Why not?" Hermione grinned. "You already tease me enough."

"Witch," Severus purred. "I have not even begun to tease you."

Hermione flushed. "We need to begin our research if we expect anything to get accomplished."

"All work and no play…"

"Will allow us to resolve this crisis."

The light in Severus' eyes died. "Indeed it does."

"Still," Hermione picked up her paper. "Once we're finished with tonight's study session, I am more than happy to engage in other less academic pursuits."

"So you are," Severus breathed.

Hermione buried her head in the paper, and tried to stifle her giggles.

He opened his paper and began to peruse the front page. Before he could become too engrossed in the article, the fireplace was aflame.

Hermione lay her paper on the coffee table and sighed. "I suppose a quiet evening alone researching with my husband was too much to ask from fate."

"Indeed," Severus growled.

"Mum? Dad?"

Hermione sprang from her chair and rushed to the fireplace. Severus was only two steps behind her.

"Rose?" Hermione called.

"Yes, Mum," Rose answered.

"What do you need?" Severus asked.

Rose swallowed. "I need to speak with you about a few things, assuming you are not too preoccupied at the moment."

Hermione's expression softened. "We are never too preoccupied for you."

"No," Severus replied. "We are not."

"Good," Rose replied. "I am glad to hear it."

Hermione noticed from the corner of her eyes that Severus was twisting his lips. He examined Rose as if attempting to determine her next move. Before Hermione could meditate on what his look meant, Severus backed away from the fireplace. Hermione did likewise. Rose stumbled across the hearth and brushed herself off.

"Are you well?" Severus asked.

"I am feeling fine at the moment," Rose answered.

Severus stared at his daughter.

"I need," Rose swallowed. "I need to speak with Mum."

There was a spark of recognition in his eyes. "Very well then."

Hermione swallowed. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

Rose grabbed the edge of her cape and twirled it around her finger. "Let's just say I have a dilemma which I would like advice on."

Hermione hummed. "I see."

"If this is a bad time, or if you are too stressed to speak with me, I can leave," Rose replied, speaking so quickly she was barely intelligible. "I can leave and we can forget I said anything."

"No, we should talk now," Hermione answered.

"Are you sure it will not cause you more undue stress?"

"I will be more stressed if I know my daughter is suffering, yet I am unable to help her."

"I see," Rose replied.

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I will be in my study reading the newspapers if you need me."

"Okay," Hermione whispered before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Severus embraced Rose. "Please tell me goodbye before you leave."

Rose released her cape and returned his embrace. "I promise that I will."

He kissed her on the top of Rose's head. In return, she kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile before leaving.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you like some tea, or a cookie?"

"No, I am fine," Rose replied.

"Are you sure? I have some of those sugar cookies with sprinkles."

"I would love to have one, but I am not hungry."

Hermione frowned.

"I have been eating," Rose continued. "In fact that is why I am not hungry. I had one too many slices of turkey."

"Very well then." Hermione gestured for Rose to follow her to the sofa. She complied.

"Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me," Rose's eyes fell on the newspaper pile beside her dad's favorite recliner. She bowed her head. "I should not have interrupted your research."

"I have a feeling we need to speak before I continue my research," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Rose drawled.

Hermione sat on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her. Rose sat down.

"What do you need my advice on?" Hermione asked.

Rose wrung her hands.

"What do you need me for?"

Rose shook.

"Rose," Hermione whispered. "You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then please tell me what is on your mind."

"I have a few questions for you," Rose admitted.

Hermione folded her hands. "What kinds of questions?"

"Questions that would upset you."

"Then they need to be asked."

Rose looked into her mother's eyes.

"Your dad and I have hidden the truth from you long enough," Hermione began. "It is about time we begin giving you the answers you need."

"Very well then," Rose exhaled.

Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for her daughter's next words.

"Was Ronald a true villain, or was there something redeeming about him? When did you first fall in love with him? Why did you stay with him if he treated you so horribly? What led you to conceive a child with him?"

Hermione held up her right hand. "Please, let's focus on one questions at a time."

"I apologize," Rose whispered.

"There is no need to apologize," Hermione's lips curled up. "If anyone understands the need to know everything, it would be me."

"Very true," Rose inhaled. "I suppose the best place to begin our discussion would be with the most pressing question."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

Rose locked eyes with her mum. "Does my conception ever haunt you?"

Hermione's body went cold.

"Does it ever bother you that my biological father is a man you cannot tolerate?"

"Wh-why would you ask such a question?"

"Because I know the story about Dad looking into Harry's eyes because he wanted to see Lily. I also know that Victor has your eyes and Violet has Dad's eyes. Mine are blue though, the same color as Ronald's. Does it not ever trouble you or Dad that my eyes are not like those of a Snape? Does he ever see Ronald when he looks at me?"

"Darling, your father saw Lily because he thought those were his last moments on earth. If he understood how many problems that story would create for himself and for his children, I promise you that he would have asked to look in my eyes."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"If he knew that his eldest daughter was going to obsess about her eyes, then yes, he would never have wanted to look at Harry and would probably have asked to see me."

"Fair enough, but it still does not answer my question."

"What would that be?"

"Do you see Ron when you look at me?"

"I can honestly say I have never seen Ronald in you," Hermione replied.

"Then who do you see?" Rose asked.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "I see my daughter."

"I know you see your daughter in me. How could you not given that you birthed me?" Rose replied. "As far as resemblances though, when you look into my eyes, who do you see?"

"I see Severus Snape," Hermione admitted.

Rose raised her eyebrow in the same manner Severus did.

Hermione stifled a laugh. "You two have the same facial expressions, and you think similarly. I meant it when I said I see more of him in you than I do in either of your siblings."

"Do you truly see Dad, or are you fabricating resemblances in order to justify having another man raise me?" Rose replied.

Hermione squeezed her shoulder. "Only the daughter of Severus Snape would be so suspicious of one's motives."

"He is not always wrong to be suspicious," Rose replied.

"Rose," Hermione began. "I understand that you are confused, and that we deeply hurt you. Understand though that your father and I love you very much. We will always consider you to be our daughter. You will always be a Snape."

"That is not the entire truth though," Rose argued.

Hermione released Rose.

"I am biologically a Weasley. At some point I need to acknowledge and act upon that fact."

"How do you propose to do that?"

Rose shook her head. "I do not know."

Hermione bit her lip.

"I need to know more before I determine a course of action."

"What more do you need to know?"

"The next pressing question would be; if you and Ron were so mismatched, how did you fall in love?" Rose asked.

Hermione sighed. "He made me laugh."

"Dad makes you laugh. Why were you not drawn to him initially?"

"Because during my adolescence he was too busy being a git to have a sense of humor."

Rose chuckled.

"If you must know the truth," Hermione continued. "I found Ron amusing, and at times he could be quite kind. It was that kindness I held onto during our worst times."

Rose scratched the sofa cushion.

"Then there was our history. We had been through so much together. I was convinced that our shared experiences would be enough to get us through a difficult future."

"According to Neville, all you two did was fight. He went as far as to say that Ron emotionally abused you."

"Yes, he did."

"How can you not see me in him then?"

"I have already explained that."

"I know but," Rose bowed her head. "I still have difficulty believing it."

Hermione leaned in closer to her daughter.

Rose locked eyes with Hermione. "I feel as if I must reclaim my heritage."

A chill ran up Hermione's spine.

"I need to know more about the Weasleys."

"What exactly do you need to know?"

"According to my research, you and the Weasleys were at one time close. In interviews you discussed how eager you were to join their family."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. When all if said and done I am going to request that Neville put these old Daily Prophets in the Restricted Section. Merlin knows how many problems they are creating for my family.

"Why did you want to join the Weasleys at one point in your life?" Rose asked.

"Because they were a loving family, at least towards their own members."

"Yet they immediately turned against you after Ron abandoned us."

"The Weasleys take care of their own," Hermione began. "If one of their members is involved in a scandal, then they will defend that person to the death. Most of the time, they do not see reason, especially if it contradicts their narrative."

"Did you think they would defend you as they would one of their own?" Rose whispered.

"At one time, yes," Hermione admitted.

Rose said nothing.

"Growing up, the Weasleys were kind to me. The Burrow was my home away from home. They were the family which took me under their wing and taught me Wizarding customs. Most of their lessons were invaluable, yet some of them were damaging."

"Neville mentioned something about Ron wanting to mold you into the perfect wife. Did they support him in that?"

"Yes, they did," Hermione answered. "They had a very clear idea on who they wanted me to be, and the second I no longer fit into that mold was the second I would be criticized."

Rose squirmed.

"To give you an example, three years after Ron and I began dating, we were spending New Year's Day at the Burrow. Ron became so intoxicated he could hardly stand. He began to complain about how many hair products I used, and how expensive they were becoming. When I told him those comments were hurtful, he began yelling about how I should consider myself lucky that he ever felt any attraction towards me. He proceeded to tell me that no other man would tolerate my attitude, or listen to what he called 'brainy ramblings.' I told him where to stick it. We proceeded to have a huge fight, which resulted in me storming into a spare bedroom."

"Did Aunt Ginevra say anything?"

"She was spending New Year's with the Malfoys and ironically enough, your father. She had invited me to join her, but Ron wanted to go to the Burrow and refused to be in the same mansion as a Malfoy. Despite my misgivings, we went to the Burrow."

"When Ron insulted you, did you immediately leave?"

"I was too stupid to do so."

"Then what happened?"

"Molly found me. She began to berate me for being too hysterical. Then she insisted that I apologize to Ron. After all, nobody wanted to start the New Year off with a fight."

"Did anyone defend you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Under pressure, I apologized to Ron, and everyone behaved as if nothing had occurred."

"Merlin," Rose replied. "Well, there must have been some positive memories with them."

"Of course there were," Hermione answered. "We had several good laughs, several good meals, and several good conversations. Unfortunately, they became further and farther between until the day Ron dumped me. Then, it was as if I had always been their enemy, hence our current situation."

"I see."

"To summarize how things were between the Weasleys and me right before you were conceived: George pulled pranks at your grandparents' house and cost them thousands of dollars in repairs. Bill believed that I needed to be more like Fleur. Charlie made it clear that he thought I was working too much and needed to have more of a sense of fun. Percy, well we all know what he is like."

"Indeed."

"I have always appreciated that your father had no clear expectation of what a wife should be like. He has always loved me for myself, which has meant more to me than any piece of jewelry ever could."

"I would imagine."

Hermione straightened her posture. "Those are my views on the matter."

"The Weasleys sound uncouth, rude, and all around obnoxious, yet…" Rose's voice trailed off.

"Yet you still want to meet them," Hermione finished.

"Yes."

Hermione's stomach constricted.

"You think it is a terrible idea to see them, do you not?" Rose asked.

"You are twenty-five," Hermione answered. "It matters little what I think is a good idea and what is not."

"I do not want to upset you though," Rose argued.

"I can handle a little stress."

"Yet you should not. I would feel horrendous if I subjected you to more stress than necessary."

"You are not in charge of my stress level or my health."

"I do not want to put your health in jeopardy, but more importantly, I do not want to upset you because you are my mother."

Hermione's throat was dry.

Tears welled in Rose's eyes. "I know you and Dad deceived me out of love, not maliciousness. I love both of you and will always consider you my greatest defenders. You will always be my Mum, just as Dad will always be Dad."

"Oh Rose," Hermione embraced her. "You will always be our baby girl."

"I know," Rose choked. "Yet as awful as the Weasleys are, they are still my heritage."

Hermione released her.

"I need to understand who I am. I fear the only way to do so is to understand who the Weasleys are," her voice grew softer. "Does that make any sense?"

"It makes all the sense in the world," Hermione answered.

"Please, do not think I am trying to spite you."

"No, you are trying to resolve the problem in the only way you know how."

"Thank you," Rose's throat constricted. "Thank you for not making me feel like an idiot."

"You are a grown adult," Hermione replied. "I have little control over what you do. All I can do is advise you on which way to go."

"What advice do you have to give then?" Rose asked.

"Keep your Gringotts account locked at all times."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione nodded. "We weren't lying when we told you that Ron kidnapped you because he wanted money. If he will endanger a child and rip her from the father who loves her, then he will mooch off of you until you do not have a knut to you name. Whatever you do, watch your finances and more importantly, your heart."

"Thank you for the advice," Rose answered. "I will keep it in mind."

"There is never any need to thank me for being a parent," Hermione replied.

Rose wiped her eyes, "thank you."

Hermione embraced her once more, wishing she could do more to protect Rose from her latest course of action.


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: Wow, 100 chapters and people still enjoy this! Seriously, thank you all so much! It's been a blast posting, especially since I ahve readers as awesome as you!**

When had a simple newspaper article become more complex than the formula for muscle restoration?

Severus ran his fingers along the politics section for the fourth time, but the words may as well have been written in the cyrillic alphabet. Despite the brightness of the room, it may as well have been pitched black.

Am I missing the cause of the amnesia, or am I only wasting my time?

"Dad?"

Severus poked his head up from the newspaper. "Yes, Rose."

Her lips twitched up. "I just wanted to tell you that I have finished my discussion with Mum."

Severus set the paper onto his desk. "So you did."

Rose folded her hands.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Severus continued. "It does me good to see that you are well."

Rose crept towards him. "You did not need to ask me to see you after I finished speaking with Mum. I would have spoken with you afterwards regardless."

Severus stood. "How did things go between you two?"

"Things went well between us."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Indeed."

"Did you and your mother decide on a course of action?"

"I do not know if we decided on anything together, but she accepts what I am about to do."

"What would that be?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I know the history between Mum and the Weasleys. I understand exactly how much they hurt her, and I do not want to cause her any pain."

"Yet you still plan on meeting them," Severus concluded

Rose hung her head.

Severus took a deep breath. "I suppose there is little anyone could do to dissuade you."

Rose twisted her foot.

"If you need my support you know where to find me."

Rose glanced at him. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me," Severus sighed. "After all, I am ultimately the cause of your identity crisis."

"You should not blame yourself," Rose replied. "You were only doing what was best."

Severus wrapped his arms around his daughter. She buried her head in his robes.

"I love you Little One," he whispered.

"I know," she answered. "I love you too. You and Mum will always be my parents."

Severus hummed. "Still, I am not your biological father. I suppose if you want to understand yourself fully you must meet your sperm donor."

"Can you understand that?" Rose asked.

"On some level, I can," he answered.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Severus released her.

"Have you discovered anything in your research yet?" Rose asked.

"I honestly could not tell you," Severus admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. Severus' chest went cold. She appeared so much like him.

Why is my love not enough for her?

"Dad," her voice was soft. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, but I am frustrated," he admitted. "I haven't the foggiest clue what kind of news story I am searching for, nor do I know how finding the cause will affect the cure."

"You will cure this ailment."

"One can only hope."

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "If any two people can determine the cause of this amnesia and create a cure for it, it would be you and Mum."

Severus' lips curled into a hint of a grin. "I fear you have more confidence in me than I do in myself at the moment."

"You have accomplished so much Dad. There is not reason you could not discover this cure," Rose replied.

Severus gave her a small smile.

Rose removed her hand from his shoulder. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Let's just say I wish you had the amount of confidence in yourself that you have in me," Severus replied.

Rose remained still.

"Whatever happens, Little One, you are worthy of love. Never forget that."

"I will not."

"Good."

Rose turned to the door. "I would love to stay here and chat, but I have papers to grade."

"That you do," Severus answered.

Rose gave him one last hug and a peck on the cheek. Then she scurried out of the room.

Severus stared at the entrance to the hallway, willing Rose to return.

"Severus?"

He released the breath he'd been holding. "Hello Love."

"I take it Rose told you goodbye."

"She did."

"Good," Hermione stepped closer to him. "I was hoping she had seen you before she left."

"She did," Severus replied. "She saw me just as she had promised."

For ten tense seconds, they looked at each other.

"What do you believe we should do?" Severus asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Hermione replied.

"Yes."

"I think I should defer to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What makes you think I have any idea how to behave in this circumstance?"

"Because you have more expertise in dealing with these kinds of things than I do," she answered.

"That is preposterous," he replied. "I have no idea how to handle an identity crisis."

"No, but Rose is your daughter."

"Rose is your daughter as much as she is mine."

"True," she answered. "But I do not know what would drive someone to go so much against their heart and intellect, whereas you do."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione stepped closer to him. "I feel as if I know you better than I've known any other man who only wears black."

Severus chuckled.

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Yet one thing I could never piece together was why you practiced the dark arts for as long as you did."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Have I not explained my past to you?"

"You have," Hermione replied. "Intellectually I know why you developed an interest in the dark arts, yet I did not understand on a fundamental level how you could do it. No matter how hard I tried, I could never understand how someone could do something so against their best interests. I had no idea how someone could ignore their heart and soul for such a foolhardy course of action, at least not until tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose knows there is nothing to be gained by meeting the Weasleys. She knows she is trying to become someone she is not, someone she would never want to be. Still, she is in so much pain that she isn't listening to her heart, or using reason. All she knows is that she needs to prove herself."

"To who?" Severus asked. "Nobody is asking her to be anyone other than who she is."

"To herself," Hermione answered.

Severus exhaled.

"When I was speaking to her, there was a spark in her eyes when she told me of her plans to meet the Weasleys. It was pure determination born of pain. She is convinced that she is not who she says she is, so she's decided she needs to go on an unnecessary quest to find herself," Hermione began.

"I am aware of that, but she is setting herself up for heartache," Severus warned. "The Weasleys will never accept her. Even if they do, it will only be after she has suppressed all aspects of herself until she is unrecognizable."

"She knows that," Hermione replied. "Yet she is in so much pain, is so confused, that no one can convince her that she is going on the wrong path."

"Just as I was when I became interested in the dark arts," Severus answered. "It did not matter what anyone told me, all I wanted was to prove myself to the Wizarding World. I was too curious in the darker side of magic for my own good, and even if someone had warned me that I was going on the wrong path, I was too hurt to listen."

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

He took a shaky breath. "I behaved as I did because was unloved. What is Rose's reasoning?"

"She wants to reconcile who she is with the truth about her paternity. Two weeks ago she was convinced you had created her. It must be difficult for her to wrap her mind around what's just happened, so she's acting out."

"I suppose that is an accurate enough assessment."

"So I ask you, what do we do?"

"We do what we have been doing all along," he answered. "Let her know we are on her side, and we will always accept her for who she is."

"Would that have been enough to sway you from the dark arts?" she asked. "Would knowing someone was behind you have been enough for you not to experiment with them as you did?"

"Perhaps," he answered. "Yet she and I are both too stubborn for our own good. We always do things in the most difficult way possible, even when we know we're in the wrong."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder.

"Rose is very much like me," Severus lowered his voice. "Perhaps she is too much like me. It may have done her well not to emulate me. She could have saved herself some pain."

"She is wonderful, just as you are wonderful," Hermione answered.

"I have not felt 'wonderful' as of late," Severus admitted.

"You are a wonderful husband and father."

"I only hope Rose, Victor, and Violet see me as such."

"If you could turn from the dark arts, I think Rose can turn away from the self-destructive desire to obtain one of Molly Weasley's holiday sweaters."

"People had to die before I recanted my pureblood supremacist views and discarded the dark arts."

"With any luck, nobody will need to die before Rose admits to who she actually is."

"Yes, with a modicum of luck, we will all survive this."

Hermione gazed into Severus' eyes. She brushed her lips against his. He clung to her and kissed her much more forcefully.

Please do not let Rose pay too high a price for her actions.


	101. Chapter 101

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

George tapped his finger against the counter and glanced at the aisles once more. Not a single customer as far as the eye could see. He wiped a speck of dust from the top of the register and sighed

An average of fifteen customers a day is not enough to keep the store afloat. Most good businessmen would have long since moved onto a new venture. Still, how can I allow the last vestige of Fred's memory to die?

He raised his head to the sky and muttered, "Wherever you are Fred, I could really use your help. At the very least, please make this place a little less boring."

Ding.

George's eyes glistened. "Hello! What can I do for you?"

The second the last word left his mouth, George shuddered. His stomach knotted as the room spun around him.

Why would Severus Snape be in my store?

"I do not need anything," the figure answered. "At least, I do not believe I do."

George's chest froze. What could she be doing here?

The black clad figure approached him. "I need to speak with you about the Weasleys."

"I am more than happy to speak with you, Rose," George replied.

"You are?"

"Yes, my door is always open for you."

She stared at him as if he had just announced that he was a centaur.

George gulped.

"I did not believe that the revelation of my biological family was enough for you to begin caring about me," Rose began.

"I care about all my nieces," George replied.

Rose stopped in front of the counter. "The potential that I was your niece meant nothing when I was an infant. You were horrendous to both of my parents. My grandparents' opinion of you is not high either."

George bowed his head.

"That being said," Rose admitted. "I would not be so uncouth as to barge into one's place of business for the sole purpose of berating him."

He shifted in place.

"I came because," she put her hands on the counter. "Of all my uncles, Mum seems to have the nicest things to say about you."

He made eye contact with her. "What exactly does she say about me?"

Rose answered, "She said you used to make her laugh. That's more than she will say about anyone else with the last name of 'Weasley.'"

He grinned. "We did have some great times together."

"She also said you wrecked my grandparents' house on at least two occasions."

"I suppose it was wrong of me to test out my products on a muggle house."

"It was wrong of you to test your products out on anyone's house, save your own."

"Fair enough."

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am not coming off well."

"No, I deserve your criticism," George admitted. "I've behaved horribly towards you and your family these last few years, and I'm sorry."

Rose did not contradict him.

"Still, if there is anything I can do for you now, please let me know," he continued.

"I honestly do not know what you could do for me."

"Maybe I cannot do anything now, but if you need anything in the future I'll be right there."

"I appreciate that," Rose replied. "Though I honestly do not know what you could possibly do for me. I am not even sure what I am supposed to say to you right now."

"That's fine. If you need to, take some time to find your next words" George replied. "I'm in no hurry."

"Very well then," Rose paused. "How is this business going?"

George answered, "Very well, all things considered."

"Good," Rose drawled. "I would have visited it more often if I had known about our connection. Given that Dad does not tolerate this type of tomfoolery, though, I never felt a need to go inside."

"I would imagine he would not have been pleased to have my type of pranks in his house," George replied.

"No, he would not have," Rose replied.

George swallowed.

"Do not get me wrong, Dad has a great sense of humor," Rose's lips curled up. "He can make the most hilariously dry quips imaginable."

"I could see that."

"You could?"

He nodded. "I would imagine that given the right circumstances, your father could be very funny."

"Are you only saying that because you do not want to upset me?" Rose asked.

"No," George replied. "It has always been my belief that people want very few things more than to have love and to have a good laugh. Even your dad must enjoy laughing."

"Indeed, he does," Rose answered.

"You are right in that he wouldn't enjoy any of my contraptions," George continued. "Yet if you would like, I would love to show you some of them."

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Rose replied.

George walked out from behind his desk and pointed to aisle four. "This contains the pranks which relate to the more bodily functions."

"Is this where the U-No-Poo comes from?" Rose asked.

George lowered his hand. "How do you know about U-No-Poo?"

"One of the first potions I made with Dad was the antidote to it," Rose replied.

"Oh yes," George chuckled. "I remember when he began advertising for the antidote. I had to tip my hat to him. After saving the world from lycanthropes very few people would turn their attention to constipation prevention."

"Dad said he had already deduced the cure before he married Mum. Unfortunately his poverty precluded him from having the means to create the potion."

"I see."

"Still, it must have been liberating to work on a potion which did not involve saving the Wizarding World from a psychotic dark lord."

"I would imagine so," George exhaled. "I never did properly thank Severus Snape for curing Dad, Bill and Charlie. I made the excuse that after Ron took you I thought he wouldn't want me to contact him. Looking back, I could have at least sent him a thank you note, as well as a letter apologizing for allowing Ron to treat you and your mother as he did."

"There is still time to write that letter."

"True," George replied. "Only now I also need to thank him for raising you."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Look," George began. "I don't know exactly how Snape raised you, but by all accounts he did an excellent job. He deserves some credit for raising a child who did not share his bloodline. I need to begin writing that letter tomorrow."

Rose grabbed the edge of her cape. "I am at a loss for what to say."

"There is nothing to say," George answered. "It's about time I start acknowledging some things, including the fact that your father actually has a soul, is capable of love, and has helped the Wizarding World out of more crises than I can count. He deserves a huge 'thank you' from me, and I need to give it to him."

"Indeed," Rose answered.

"I also owe him an apology."

"You do."

"I know," George took a deep breath. "I know that I turned a blind eye to Ron's actions when it came to how he treat 'Mione."

"Her name is Hermione."

"Yes, yes, Hermione," he answered "I kept quiet when I should have spoken up. Heck, I joined him in taunting your mother when she was pregnant with you."

Rose recoiled.

"Yet after Ron kidnapped you, and I had children of my own, I realized how incredibly wrong my behavior was." George extended his hand. "If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would deeply appreciate it."

"It does not seem like I should be the one who is forgiving you," Rose replied. "Most of the harm you inflicted were against Mum and Dad."

"True, but I hurt you as well," George answered. "Your mother was pregnant with you when I bullied her. Not once did I consider that the stress would be harmful for her baby. I demanded that your dad find us a cure for lycanthropy, yet it never occurred to me that he was a new father trying to bond with his daughter. I made excuses for Ron, never thinking of how his actions not only almost landed you on the street, but could have cost you your life. For all of that, I apologize."

Rose took his hand and shook it. "I can forgive you. After all, my life has gone well enough in spite of your actions."

"It seems to have anyway," George answered.

Rose released his hand.

"Now," George pointed to another aisle. "Here is our line of WonderWitch products."

"Oh yes," Rose muttered. "The bane of Dad's existence."

"Excuse me?" George asked.

Rose smirked. "When I was eight, Dad taught me the counter potion to every single one of those products. He also taught me to recognize the symptoms of a love potion, claiming that I may be able to occlude my way through one until the effects wore off."

"Have you ever been infected with one of my WonderWitch products?"

"No. Violet says the greatest antidote to a love potion is knowing that a former Death Eater is your potential father-in-law."

George burst out laughing. "So it would be."

Rose grinned.

George pointed to another aisle. "Here are our toys…"

There was a spark in Rose's eyes. "You sell the Reusable Hangman?"

"I invented it," George answered.

She turned to him. "You did?"

He nodded.

"Mum bought this while she was still at Hogwarts. She used to play it with Victor, Violet, and me all the time. It was honestly one of my favorites."

"If you'd like, we can play a game right now."

"I think I would like that, assuming you are not too busy running the store."

George strolled over to the toy aisle. "It's almost closing time, and nobody's come in for hours. I think I can safely call it a day."

"If you say so," Rose replied.

George pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the door. With a flick of the wrist, the sign went from Open to Closed.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked as he put his wand away.

"Sure," she answered.

George picked up one of the hangmen from his shelves. He motioned for her to follow him to the counter. Rose complied.

For the first time in years, he felt Fred's presence in the store.


	102. Chapter 102

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Am I okay?

Rose peered into the fireplace. Victor's ashen face looked up at her, but she was too lost in her thoughts to analyze his expression.

Truth be told, I have not felt any emotion all day. While it is a stretch to say that I have been going through the motions without thought, I tend to be more reflective than this. Perhaps today is a day where I do not need to feel an emotion, though I will be the first to admit that these days are few and far between. Still, after weeks of torment it has been pleasant not to feel a thing. Perhaps my visit with George did wonders for my mental state. It could be that I am feeling better only I do not realize it.

Am I suppressing my true emotions, or is there nothing to feel?

"Rose."

She cleared her throat.

"You can be honest with me."

"Why would I be anything but honest with you?"

"You look like your about to tell me what I want to hear."

Rose smirked. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"No," Victor answered.

Rose tapped her foot, but did not open her mouth.

"I know these last few weeks have been difficult," Victor began.

"They have been more than difficult," she replied. "They have been horrendous."

"I would imagine."

Rose's foot was still.

"You do not need to protect me," he continued. "You can tell me anything."

She squirmed.

"I promise not to judge you," Victor concluded.

Rose picked up the edge of her cape and twirled it around her fingers.

"How are you really feeling?"

"I am unsure whether or not I have just betrayed Mum and Dad."

Victor's eyes bulged. "Excuse me?"

Rose dropped her cape. "You asked how I felt, and I answered you."

"No, I mean," Victor coughed. "How did you betray Mum and Dad?"

"I saw George Weasley last night," Rose replied.

Victor released the breath he'd been holding. "Is that the only thing you have done?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is not so terrible."

"How could you say that?"

"Well, as far as Weasleys go, there are much worse than George. I mean, he at least tries to be civil to Aunt Ginevra, and he did help us expose Percy's plan to forcibly hospitalize the amnesiacs. If you were going to ask Ron Weasley to adopt you though then that would be another issue altogether."

Rose shook. "I will never consider that man my dad."

"I am glad to hear it."

"That being said, I still plan on meeting Ronald."

Victor frowned.

Rose scowled. "Do not look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I am too idiotic to know that I am making a mistake."

"You're the one who said this is a mistake, not me."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows.

"If you know that you're making a mistake, then why are you doing it?" Victor asked.

"I am not making a mistake."

"Fine, you're just visiting him," Victor answered. "Still I must ask, after everything Ron has done to Mum and Dad, why do you feel the need to see him?"

"I need to know who I truly am," Rose argued.

He shook his head. "I would go into a spiel about how you are Rose Severa Snape, my older sister, but I sense others have already given you a similar lecture."

"They have," she growled.

"I will not join them then," he answered.

She gave him a half smile. "That is why you are my favorite brother."

"Never forget that," Victor answered.

Rose relaxed.

"Still, I do worry about you," Victor's voice was quieter. "I don't want you to do anything you will later regret."

"I do not want to do anything I will later regret either," Rose admitted. "Especially in light of Mum's health."

"Mum?" Victor gasped.

Rose nodded.

Victor's voice rose with every question. "Wh-what's happened to her? Is the cancer back? How much longer does she have? Is she okay?"

Rose raised her hand. "As of right now, she is well. The cancer has not returned, although her arm itches."

Victor sighed.

"I am sure she would appreciate a visit from you though," Rose answered.

"I would like to visit her," Victor replied.

"I am almost surprised it has taken you so long to decide to see her."

"I needed to process some things before I met up with her."

Rose sighed."I did not mean to damage your relationship with my parents."

"You did not do a thing to my relationship with them," Victor answered. "I am the one who needed time to rethink things."

"What kinds of things are you considering?" She asked.

Victor shifted his eyes to a spot on his floor. "If Mum and Dad did not have an affair, then how did they truly reconnect? Did they meet up at a coffee shop? Was there an instant attraction? Did Dad solicit put out a want ad for a wife, and Mum was the only one who answered?"

"Dad would never solicit a wife through a newspaper," Rose replied.

"How would we know?" Victor asked.

She shrugged. "I suppose we would not at the moment."

"I feel as if I understand them, even if I am not sure I know a single fact about them." He scratched his chin. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so," she answered. "Everything about them has been called into question."

"Indeed it has been."

Silence reigned

Victor asked. "How is Violet taking all of this?"

"She has given me a few more hugs than usual, and she makes things as easy as possible in my class. I do not know how much contact she has had with Mum and Dad though," Rose replied.

"Does she know that Mum may be sick?"

"No."

Victor put his hand in his head.

"We do not actually know if she is falling ill. This could all be the result of stress," Rose replied.

"Do you truly believe that?" Victor asked.

Rose whispered, "No."

Victor's lower lip quivered.

"Dad and I are speaking to each other again. We are trying to resume working on the cure. Yet my emotions are so jumbled I can barely think," Rose gulped. "Those are less than ideal working conditions."

"I would imagine so," Victor whispered.

"Still, we are working on a cure, I assure you," Rose replied.

"I know you are," Victor answered.

Rose hummed.

"I," Victor took a shaky breath. "I cannot ignore Mum like this. We need to get this whole paternity thing resolved before she falls too ill."

"This issue will not be resolved overnight though," Rose answered.

"I fear you are right," Victor shook his head. "I thought I knew our parents, but it seems they are an enigma."

"Nobody ever accused them of being simple people," Rose replied.

"No, they are complicated indeed," Victor answered.

Rose gave him a small grin. "Enough about the complexities of our parents' lives: how has the campaign gone?"

"We feel as if this paternity story has distracted from our overall message, though I suppose that's what it was designed to do," Victor answered.

Rose grit her teeth, "Of course my life is nothing more than some political ploy. I am certain Percy is giddy over the fact that more people care about my DNA than about a serious issue such as kidnapping."

"Isn't that the way of the Wizarding World?" Victor snorted.

"Of course it is," Rose growled. "It's enough to make you want to move to a secluded island and forget the whole lot of them."

Victor chuckled. "It certainly is."

"All that being said, are there any plans to reemphasize your message?" Rose asked.

"Well, Draco is organizing an expo where he will unveil his new plan for what he's calling the Wizarding Internet."

"He is?"

"Yes," Victor answered. "It promises to be the event of the century. All we need to do is get the word out."

"Indeed," Rose muttered. "If anyone can pull it off, it would be Draco."

"Yes," Victor echoed. "Somehow Uncle Draco will find a way to make all of this work."

* * *

Why hasn't she tried to get a hold of me?

Ron paced the floor, an envelope in his right hand. He didn't dare open it. There was no need to read how many ways his debt collectors could threaten his broom collection.

He stared at the fireplace. I'm Rose's real father. She should be over here trying to help me out of this jam, not doing whatever she's doing.

Ron crumpled the envelope. I need to see Rose now!

He stopped midstep and blinked. Maybe Rose's problem is that she doesn't understand what a real father is. She has no idea how badly a real father would want to be in her life. Snape never made her feel wanted or needed, so she doesn't know what it's like to have a father who loves her.

"Yeah," Ron whispered. "All she needs is another little nudge. Once she knows that her dreams of having a loving father are coming true, she'll want nothing more than to be my daughter."

Ron tossed the wad of paper across the room. He ran to his office and pulled out a piece of parchment. He slammed it onto his splintered oak desk, ignoring how it creaked under the weight. Then he pulled out a quill and began to write.

It was time to prove to the universe that he was a better father than Snape could ever dream of being.


	103. Chapter 103

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

 **Also for those who celebrate it, Happy Easter!**

Decorating for Christmas should not be a chore.

Hermione pulled out a strand of garland and draped it over her fireplace.

Christmas decorating should be a joyous activity, not something to be trudged through. Still, it's the 1st of December, and at some point the place needs to look festive. Perhaps a few twinkling lights will lift my spirits.

Hermione readjusted the left side of the garland until it was straight. Then she stared at her handiwork.

It may not be brilliant, but it isn't terrible either. I could live with this, for the next ten minutes anyway.

The fireplace erupted. Hermione startled.

"Mum?"

"Victor?"

"Yes," the voice answered. "Uh, is it okay if I drop by, or are you busy?"

Hermione backed away from the floo. "I am never too busy for you. Please, come in."

Victor materialized before her. He brushed himself off, his eyes fixed on her left arm. Hermione swallowed.

"You look well, Mum," Victor began.

She rubbed her arm. "I feel well enough."

"I am happy to hear it," he replied.

Hermione moistened her lips. "I take it Rose told you that she and your dad have resumed looking for a cure."

Victor nodded. "She also told me that your arm has been itching."

Hermione shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about. I've been under a lot of stress."

"Mum…."

"Victor, I assure you that I am fine."

"Please don't lie to me," Victor replied.

Hermione bowed her head.

"I am a grown man." Victor put a hand on her shoulder. "I do not need you to protect me from the truth anymore."

"No," Hermione looked up at him. "I suppose you do not."

"So tell me, how is your arm?"

"It itches sometimes, but my magic feels fine."

Victor hugged her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Mum," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

He released her.

"Did you only come here to ask about my arm?" Hermione began.

"No," Victor answered.

"Then why else did you come here?"

"Can a man not take some time to visit his mother?"

She grinned. "I suppose I see no problem with that."

Victor glanced down at the box of decorations.

"I decided today was as good a day as any to begin decorating," Hermione began.

Victor bent down and picked up a Santa whose head was poking out of a chimney. He pushed the head down. The item hissed before the Santa head emerged from the chimney and yelled "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Victor laughed. "I love this Santa"

Hermione's face lit up.

"Violet was so scared of it." Victor evened out his breathing. "I think she tried to throw it away once."

"She did," Hermione answered. "Good thing we noticed it before we incinerated the trash."

"Indeed," Victor examined it again.

"Do you want to find a place for that?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Victor smirked. "Do you think we should put it in Violet's room?"

"Only if you want her to hex you," Hermione answered.

He placed on the center of the fireplace mantel. "Do you have the tree yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Your father and I were going to get it this weekend."

"Do you want company?" Victor asked. "I mean, I should be free all of next weekend, assuming you want me around."

"I would love nothing more than for you to join us," Hermione answered.

"Good," Victor replied. "Just floo or owl me with the details, and I'll be there."

"I will," Hermione promised. "Your dad will be pleased to have you along."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He's in the lab brewing, but I'm sure he could take a break to see you."

"No, that's fine. I don't need to speak with him right now."

"Okay," Hermione answered.

Silence fell between them.

Victor asked in a soft voice, "Why don't you have confidence in yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you have confidence in yourself?"

"Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"I've been thinking about Rose's paternity quite a bit recently," Victor began.

Hermione exhaled.

"I know you wanted to protect Rose by telling her Dad was her biological father, but why didn't you feel confident that you could help her cope with the truth?" Victor asked.

Hermione's throat went dry.

"Why did you not feel you were able to protect her from the pain of Ron Weasley being her father?" Victor asked.

Hermione's voice was barely audible. "Because I couldn't protect her before she was born. It would've been arrogant to think I could protect her now."

"Why would you say that?" Victor whispered.

"One of the most harrowing things about being pregnant is that you and only you can make a decision for your child. Your child depends on you for everything. If you make one mistake" Hermione's eyes watered. "You cannot always undo it."

Victor blinked.

"I know what it's like for people to say that I have the fate of the Wizarding World in your hands. I spent my adolescence one mistake away from ruin. Really though, anyone could've done what I did," Hermione began. "Anyone could've help Harry defeat Voldemort."

"Don't say that," Victor answered. "Only you could have solved some of those riddles, or kept your cool under such stress."

"There is an entire house dedicated to students who can solve riddles. I was far from the only person remaining calm in the face of adversity. If I had failed, there were others dedicated enough to the cause who would have played my role. Perhaps some of them may have even done a better job than me."

"You need to give yourself more credit than that," Victor argued. "Harry would have been dead ten times over without you. I'm sure if he were here he would say as much."

"I am sure he would," Hermione admitted. "But I also need to give credit where it is due. Other students joined the resistance, and many of them contributed to the cause. I am not the only person who could have helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

Victor opened his mouth, but Hermione put her finger over it.

"But given that all my encounters were consensual, I was the only person who could choose a biological father for my children," she concluded.

Victor nodded. Hermione removed her finger from his lips.

"When I realized I was pregnant with Rose, I thought I had chosen a good biological father for her. I knew Ron wasn't perfect, but who is?"

"Nobody," Victor answered. "Though most people I've met are closer to perfection than Ron Weasley."

"I realize that now," Hermione replied. "At the time though, I chose to ignore his faults. I thought I was making the right choice in having a child with him."

Victor gulped.

"We know how it ended," Hermione's voice was low. "Rose wasn't even born yet, and I had already made an enormous mistake. I had put her at risk of being shamed by the Wizarding World, rejected in the muggle world, and I was completely alone."

"Dad helped you."

"Only because Rose chose him to be her father."

"Rose chose Dad?"

Hermione nodded.

"H-how did she do that?" Victor asked.

Hermione's eyes glistened. "I will not go into the full story here, in large part because it is complicated and all of you children should hear it together. What you need to know is that immediately after reconnecting with your father, I felt Rose move within me. It was the first time I had ever felt a child move within me. Then there was the fact that she kicked for the first time after we said our vows. It was her way of letting your father and me know that we were a family."

"So the part about her kicking was true."

"Indeed, it was."

Victor grinned. "Thank Merlin for Rose and her great taste in fathers."

"Indeed," Hermione sighed. "I only wish that as an adult she possessed the good sense to stay away from Ronald."

"Perhaps once she meets him this obsession with self-discovery will end."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"One can only hope," Victor answered.

Hermione embraced her son. "I love you so children so much. Never forget that."

"I haven't Mum," Victor returned the embrace. "We all love you too."

"I know your father and I aren't perfect and we made more than a few mistake," Hermione replied. "We did what we felt like it was for best, even if there may have been a better way."

"Things worked out wonderfully for everyone involved," Victor replied.

"I hope you think so anyway," Hermione answered.

"I do. Now," Victor grabbed a strand of scarlet tinsel. "I have nothing planned all day. Would you like some helping reaching the high places?"

"Seeing as to how your father is not here to help me, I suppose I could use the assistance," Hermione answered.

Victor straightened the tinsel. "Do you want it on the top of the bookshelf again?"

"I do," Hermione answered.

Victor flew up and began to arrange it.

"Make sure it's straight," Hermione called. "I don't want it crooked like it was last year."

"I know Mum," Victor scoot around the tinsel. "Dad still hasn't quieted about how obnoxious it was to view crooked tinsel."

Hermione's expression lightened. "No, he has not."

"Still, the holidays wouldn't be the same without Dad complaining about something I suppose," Victor noted.

"No," Hermione answered. "The holidays would not be the same without any of you."

Victor gave her a grin. "It wouldn't be a holiday without you, Mum."

Hermione smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, hoping she had more than a few holidays left.


	104. Chapter 104

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I hope you are doing okay. I can't beleive Percy proved you are my daughter! I really really want to get to know you. Every night I dreamed about you, and every day I thought about you managing my Quidditch team. I'll bet you'll make a great seeker! I've missed you so much, and I am so happy that everyone knows I wasn't crazy to call you my dauter._

 _I wood have contacted you sooner, but Dad told me to back off. I cant stand being away from you anymore. You need to know what it's like to have a father who loves you!_

 _I heard you were teaching potion at Hogwarts. Do you like your job? Is Neville a good head master? How is the cassle? I wish I could go and find out for myself, but we both know that I cant go to Britain. That's what pisses me off the most. I want to be in your life, but your parents won't let me neer you! I hate not knowing anything about you. I hate missing out on your life because I'll get arested if I ever come near where you live. We need to be together!_

 _I am really really sorry I kid napped you. I wanted to be your dad, but 'Mione and Snape were gits about the whole thing. They didn't even let me see you, and when I came to visit they told me to change your nappie. That was unfare! I should have held you for longer, but all they cared about was being gits! Don't worry, I am going to be i your life now, and you can have a real dad._

 _Please Rose, please give me a chance to meet you. I will come whenever you want to meet. Please let me be the father Ive always wanted to be._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Dad, Ron Weasley_

"I got more enjoyment out of reading the paper when it hadn't become my full time job."

Hermione chuckled and scooted closer to her husband. "There are worse places to read it than in bed though."

"True," Severus straightened out his paper. "Although we should have asked the house elves for breakfast."

"No," Hermione answered. "We do not need to ask them for anything this morning."

"Are you saying you would have preferred to cook than lay here with me?"

"I'm saying that we ask them to cook far more often than we should. I am quite capable of cooking myself, as are you."

"I may be an adequate cook, but your culinary skills exceed mine."

Hermione smirked. "When we were first married, I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"I told you, I do not hand out compliments freely," Severus replied. "But I am honest.

Hermione brushed her foot against his. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I know. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Love," he growled.

"Yes," she breathed running her hand along his arm. "Love."

Severus moaned."Witch, I will not get a single sentence read at this rate."

"Perhaps I am in no mood to read this morning," Hermione purred.

Severus smiled. "So, it is a terrible thing to attempt to seduce you mid-research, but if I am attempting to read the paper, then the distraction is permissible?"

Hermione hummed and nodded.

He kissed her on the forehead. "What would I have ever done without you?"

"Probably sit alone and brood."

"Perhaps."

She captured his lips. "I've missed this so much, Severus. I've missed just being a man and a woman in love. I've missed just being in your presence without meditating on every horrible thing in our lives."

Severus rasped. "I have missed being like this with you too."

"I know we need to get to work." She held him closer. "I also know that you need to read the paper…."

"It can wait."

"Are you certain?"

He pressed his lips against hers. "I am positive that nobody will die if I do not finish reading about Percy's latest attempt to downplay his plummeting approval rating."

"No," Hermione whispered. "I doubt anyone would die if we decided to take some time out for a morning tryst."

With that, Severus began to pull off Hermione's nightgown. After doing so, he gazed at her, eyes glistening.

What could he have ever done to deserve a wife as intelligent and sexy as Hermione?

* * *

Orange is a putrid color.

Rose stared at herself in a full length mirror. She twirled around in her marmalade dress.

The person in the mirror appears to be my tasteless identical twin, not me. Inside I know that I am viewing my body, but it is as if someone else is staring back at me. It is as if she is mimicking me without understanding who I truly am.

Then again, I have lost a few kilograms in the last month. Perhaps the reason I barely recognize my own reflection is the result of the weight loss and little else.

Rose stopped. She tapped her foot. Should I be embarrassed that even though I am twenty-five, I haven't the foggiest clue of how to shop for clothes? If all one wears is black then finding a color which will bring out one's eyes matters little. Then again, I do know which fabrics feel nicest, and which cuts work best for my body. That is a start I suppose.

She scratched her chin. The skirt is the proper length for my body, and the size is correct. Perhaps it's the coloring.

Without thinking, Rose pulled out her wand and uttered, "modificati culoarea inchis."

The dress was now black.

Rose's eyes lit up. Now this dress is perfect! The shape is amazing, yet it is not too revealing. It billows, but not as much as my cape. Wearing the dress and the cape together will create an imposing silhouette. It will be perfect for frightening a few dunderheaded students, or for strolling the streets of Hogsmeade. Why would anyone make this dress marmalade when it works much better in black?

Her face fell. I did not chose the dress because I wanted to modify its color. I selected it because I need something to wear when I begin to meet my biological relatives.

She sighed. The woman in the mirror is much happier than the one in the marmalade dress, but she is too Snape-like. It is as if she has not accepted the fact that biologically she is a Weasley.

Rose buried her head in her hands. Why have I always insisted on only wearing black? My life would be so much easier had I added a little color into it. At least then I would have something to wear on occasions such as this.

She returned her focus to the mirror. It would be a shame to let this dress go to waste. I will buy it, but then I will resume my search for clothing in colors other than black.

Though no more orange. Rose shuddered. No, orange is the least appealing color in existence.


	105. Chapter 105

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek before laying her head on his chest. She breathed, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you as well."

She hummed as he unfurled the paper.

"Is there anything interesting in the potions section?" Hermione cooed.

Severus ran his fingers through her hair. "To be honest, I am more interested in the front page at the moment."

Hermione glanced up at him. "Oh?"

"Indeed." He gripped the paper with both hands.

"What's the front page story?"

"Apparently Percy's squib cure is garnering international attention."

"It is?"

He nodded. "Apparently Germany is so taken with the decrease in squibs that they would like to implement his potions into their water system as well."

"I hate to say it, but that potion really was a stroke of genius," Hermione admitted.

Severus grunted.

"The magic is low enough not to affect most magical beings, but it can affect fetal development."

Severus dropped the paper.

"It must have taken years to determine the proper amount to put into the water system. Then again I suppose muggles put fluoride in the water, so it is not that novel of a concept."

"How much of that squib cure are they putting in the water?"

"I honestly don't know," Hermione shrugged. "I suppose you'd have to ask someone in the Ministry or one of the Malfoys."

"Perhaps the more pertinent question is how low in magic is the squib cure."

Hermione bit her lip. "What do you mean?"

"We are putting a potion into the water intended for fetuses with little thought as to how it would affect adults."

"From what I remember, they tested the potion on pregnant women."

"How old were these women?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I am not sure."

"If the subjects were under twenty-five then nobody would know how it would affect a former lycanthrope."

"No, I guess they would not know its effects. The ones older than twenty-five may never have been exposed to lycanthropy either. Fenrir didn't bite everyone, so it's conceivable that most of the test subjects were never bitten."

"I assume it is safe to say that the potion was not tested on men at all."

Hermione sat up. "No, it was not."

Severus grabbed the paper and continued to read the article. "The program was started eight months ago. It has only been implemented in Britain."

"Eight months is plenty of time for the magic to build up and begin affecting the amnesia victims," Hermione panicked.

"Indeed it is," Severus' face was paler than usual. "And the Ministry is about to send their little experiment to Germany."

"You, you don't think they're aware of the potential affects, do you?"

"I would like to think not."

"Yet you believe they know of its effects."

"It would not be surprising if they did."

"Oh Merlin."

"Even if they don't know about the effects of their water tampering now, we will be sure to inform them of it immediately."

"How?"

Severus tossed the paper across the bed. "Draco can create a newsletter."

"I know he could do that," she replied. "But how could we guarantee that the news of this development reaches Germany before any one of their citizens develops amnesia?"

"Draco and Lucius are well-connected. They will find someone who will lend them an ear."

"What if they do not believe us?"

"Why would they not believe us?"

Hermione picked at a loose string on the hem of the sheet. "This is all a hunch. We have no evidence backing up our claims. We need a formula, some type of medical test, or something to present to the government officials. Otherwise this is pure conjecture."

"I would like that as well, but I fear using the people of Germany as our guinea pigs to prove our theory." His face lit up. "Or perhaps we should use them as guinea pigs."

"Severus," Hermione gasped. "You cannot seriously be considering allowing them to put that potion into the German water system and then waiting to see what happens in eight months."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing," Severus replied. "I thought we could perform blood tests on a few former German lycanthropes and compare them with those of former lycanthropes from Britain."

"All that will prove is that whatever is causing the amnesia is unique to Britain, a fact we are both well-aware of."

"To a certain degree, yes," Severus replied. "Yet if we can determine the magic properties of that squib cure and compare it to the blood of the amnesiacs and the Germans…"

"Then we will have definitive proof of the amnesia's cause."

"Once we accomplish that we can go about finding a bloody cure for this thing."

"Oh Severus." Hermione threw her arms around him. "All of that sounds brilliant."

He pressed her against him. "One can only hope that the German government sees it that way."

"I am certain that if anyone can persuade them, it would be Lucius Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Severus released her. "Speaking of our dear friend, I need to floo him along with Draco."

"I can find some older Daily Prophets as well," Hermione offered. "Perhaps in the potions section they will have the chemical formula for it. At the very least we'll have a timeline for when it was put into the water system."

"Excellent idea." Severus leapt out of bed and began to dress himself.

Hermione folded the newspaper and smiled.

After two long months, she finally had hope that Severus could be cured.

 _Dear Ronald,_

 _Thank you for your letter. Before I proceed to tell you anything else, I demand that you never refer to yourself as my "dad" ever again. My dad is Severus Snape. He is the man who sheltered me, clothed me, fed me, and loved me when I was being impossible. You are the sperm donor who abandoned my mother and me._

 _All that being said, I deeply desire to meet the man who created me. Would next Saturday at 11:00 AM Peru Standard Time work for you? I can meet you wherever would be most convenient for you. I would like to get to know you, and hope you take an interest in me as well._

 _If I am being honest, it is still a shock to me that you are the man who created me, but I am slowly wrapping my mind around that fact. It will do me good to learn more about you. Hopefully you will take some pleasure in seeing me as well._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Rose Snape_

Rose watched her owl fly away, wondering if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	106. Chapter 106

**AN: Thank you for all the support. It is deeply appreciated!**

"Okay Mr. Williamson," the healer breezed through the door, his eyes glued to his clipboard. "What seems to be the issue?"

"I am becoming deathly ill, and believe need immediate medical attention," the patient replied.

"Well, you've come to the right place." The healer closed the door behind him and turned the page of his notes. "What symptoms are you experiencing?"

"I'm experiencing nausea at the thought of the Ministry poisoning half of Germany."

The healer sat on a sea green wheelie chair. "Excuse me?"

"The Ministry is making me ill."

The Healer glanced at the patient. His eyes bulged. "You aren't Christian Williamson."

The patient tapped his cane against the examination table. "How very perceptive of you."

The healer frowned. "Lucius, where is my patient?"

"Don't worry about him. He is receiving the best care possible," Lucius began.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that."

"Oh but it's true. He is being very well taken care of."

"Where did you take him?"

"North Carolina."

The healer swallowed his spit and coughed. Lucius wore the most innocent expression he could muster.

"Why in Merlin's name is he in North Carolina?" The Healer gagged.

Lucius shrugged. "He tore his ACL. I thought he deserved only the finest care. So I sent him to one of the best healthcare facilities for such an injury."

"We have potions to treat that here," the healer hissed. "He did not need to leave the country."

"Now, now Healer Clinton," Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. "We both know Mr. Williamson only wants the best care possible. I thought taking him to a top five research institute would be more to his liking than some regular hospital."

Healer Clinton scowled. "You seem to be spending a lot of money just to see me."

"On the contrary, I am saving a fortune," Lucius answered.

Healer Clinton huffed and tossed his clipboard onto his desk. "I'm sure you are."

"All of this is a drop in the bucket compared to the money I would have to spend to finance a decent pool of German test subjects," Lucius continued.

Healer Clinton's frown deepened. "German test subjects?"

"Indeed," Lucius answered. "The Snapes and I going to need quite a few of them if we want to compare the physiology of the British former lycanthropes who have invested the squib cure, and the German former lycanthropes who have not."

Healer Clinton turned green.

Lucius twisted his cane into the ground. "Do you have any idea why we would be conducting such tests?"

Healer Clinton cleared his throat. "I don't even know who you are talking about."

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you be funding tests?"

"Because Hermione and Severus believe they have a promising lead on a serious epidemic."

The Healer's face was white as new fallen snow.

"Do you know why they want to conduct tests on the Germans"

"I wouldn't have the foggiest clue."

"Oh, but I think you do."

A bead of sweat trickled down Healer Clinton's neck.

Lucius smirked as if he were a child who had just swiped a bag of candy from the teacher's desk. "They think they've pinned down the cause of the monthly amnesia."

"They have?" Healer Clinton squeaked.

"Indeed, they have," Lucius answered. "There is only one small catch."

"What would that be?"

"They need hard evidence before publishing their theory."

"I suppose they'd better get some then."

"I agree," Lucius backed away. "That's why I came to you."

"M-me?" Healer Clinton was shaking.

Lucius' grin widened.

"Why do you think I'd be of any help to either you or them?" Healer Clinton asked.

"Because you were in charge of the tests run on Percy's captured lycanthropes," Lucius replied. "Surely you have some data they would find useful."

Healer Clinton trembled. "You can't prove that I know anything about Percy's antics. Y-you can't prove that I was even in the hospital during those last amnesiac episodes."

Lucius raised his voice. "Word gets around Mr. Clinton. I know far more than you think I do."

"No, you can't prove any of this." Healer Clinton pointed to him. "You've just bribed everyone. Yes, you've just bribed people to say I was connected to the experiments."

"Why would I bribe people to tell me you were involved in that project?" Lucius asked. "I have no issue with you, nor can you give me anything of value outside of those research notes."

Healer Clinton stood and hissed. "Find someone else to give you them."

"So they do exist?"

Healer Clinton gulped.

"That's what I thought," Lucius purred.

"Listen," Healer Clinton answered. "Do you need resources from St. Mungo's? Are you interested in using our doctors? I can contact my superiors…"

"I am not paying for an experiment which has already been run," Lucius answered.

"I don't have the data you need."

"I beg to differ."

Healer Clinton pressed his lips together.

"Look," Lucius began. "If you are nervous about the truth of your involvement coming out then rest assured, I will provide for you. You will remain an anonymous source. No harm will befall you or your career."

"Let's pretend for a moment this proof does exist," Healer Clinton began. "The Ministry will know who gave it to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucius asked. "Percy is no legilimens, and there are antidotes to Veritaserum you can take ahead of an interrogation. Even a pensieve can be manipulated under the right circumstances."

"They will know who headed this imaginary project," Healer Clinton answered. "They will know it was me who gave you all this information."

"I suppose there really is nothing in it for you if you hand over your notes," Lucius admitted. "Perhaps I could sweeten the deal."

"How?"

"Would you like to take an extended visit to South Carolina?"

"Is there a job there?"

"I could ensure that there is one."

"No," Healer Clinton backed into the doorway. "I don't want a job in South Carolina, at least not one offered by you. No doubt it will have been obtained through some unethical means."

Lucius' voice was strident. "What is unethical is watching Percy poisoning Germans so he could prove a point."

Healer Clinton bowed his head. "He thinks we can find a cure by the time the Germans begin showing symptoms."

"How close are you to discovering a cure?" Lucius demanded.

The expression in Healer Clinton's eyes betrayed the truth.

"Listen," Lucius stood. "You are in over your head, a fact I am sure you are all too aware of at the moment."

Healer Clinton let out a whine.

"The way I see it, you have two options. You could accept my bargain, give me the data I need, and then flee to South Carolina with some kind of credibility intact. Conversely, you can withhold this vital information from me, watch the Snapes conduct their own experiment, and go down in flames with the rest of the Ministry," Lucius leaned on his cane. "I trust you will make the right decision."

Healer Clinton met his eyes. "Can you guarantee me a job in South Carolina?"

"John Rupp, the director of Duchess Medical Center, is a dear friend of mine. In fact, we're scheduled to have dinner tonight at Malfoy Manor."

"How do you know John Rupp?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose it does not."

"There are a few prominent doctors retiring. I can put in a good word for you, offer a few donations, or give him some other incentive."

Healer Clinton squirmed.

"Do you want the job or not?"

Healer Clinton hummed. "I would not mind a fresh start. The weather is undoubtedly better there than it is here."

"For the most part it is much warmer there," Lucius answered. "The scenery is quite pleasant as well."

Healer Clinton stuck out his hand. "It's a deal."

Lucius grabbed his hand and shook it. "I knew you'd see things my way."

The healer sighed. "You are quite persuasive."

Lucius' smirk returned. "Indeed I am."


	107. Chapter 107

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Do I want to know where you obtained this information?"

Lucius smirked.

"Perhaps a better question is, how many people did you need to bribe or coerce in order to get this information?"

"Now Severus," Lucius purred. "You know that I don't reveal my methods."

"That may be for the best," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps," Severus admitted before turning his attention to the fireplace mantle. The Santa sticking out of a fireplace had too jolly of an expression for the occasion. It was almost unnerving.

Perhaps Violet was right in attempting to throw the decoration away.

Hermione held out her hand. "Could I please see the test results?"

"Certainly," Severus passed her the packet of papers. Then he turned to Lucius. "Is there anything about this source I should know about before I accept the validity of these test results?"

"No," Lucius replied. "All you need to know is that I gave this individual my word that their identity will remain confidential. It is a promise I intend to keep."

Hermione shifted through the papers.

"I suppose there are promises even you are not above breaking," Severus muttered.

There was a gleam in Lucius' eyes.

"This experiment was well-run," Hermione turned her full attention to the men. "I doubt we could have done much better."

Severus rapped his fingers on the inside back of his leather sofa. "I would still like to know exactly who ran it though."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows too. "I would as well."

Lucius hummed. "Let's just say that St. Mungo's will soon be undergoing a major staffing change. At least one of the chief executives is heading for greener pastures."

"I see," Severus drawled.

Hermione set the documents on the cherry wood coffee table. "Do you think this will be enough to persuade the German government not to poison their water supply with the squib cure?"

"That will all depend on how persuasive Draco can be," Lucius answered.

"What do you mean 'how persuasive Draco can be?'" Hermione asked.

"I mean that Draco is in talks with the Germans about these results as we speak."

"You're allowing Draco to handle this?" Severus asked.

Lucius nodded.

"As much faith as I have in Draco, are you certain he is up to this task?" Severus asked.

"I would never have allowed him to handle this if I had any doubt as to whether or not he could succeed," Lucius replied.

The Snapes stared at him.

"I know that allowing Draco to handle things is risky, but think of the reward. If he succeeds then he will have almost single-handedly saved Germany from being poisoned by that cure. It will do wonders for his political career."

Severus hummed. "Fair enough

Hermione exhaled. "Politics aside, for the Germans' sake I hope he succeeds. Merlin knows we don't want this epidemic spreading any more than it already has."

"No," Lucius' bravado dissipated. "We do not."

Severus picked up the test results. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you Lucius. You have saved us a costly and politically contentious experiment."

"It was my pleasure. After all that experiment would've taken you at least three months to conduct," Lucius leaned onto his cane. "We do not have that kind of time."

"No," Severus answered. "We do not."

"No," Hermione twisted her lips. "All that being said, we need to determine what our next course of action will be."

"Indeed," Severus replied.

Hermione rubbed her chin. "Now that we know the amnesia is caused by a bad reaction between the squib prevention potion and the lycanthropy cure, we need to figure out how to counteract this reaction without nullifying the effects of the lycanthropy cure."

"How would you suggest going about doing that?" Severus asked.

"I haven't the foggiest clue," Hermione admitted. "The obvious route to go would be to create another potion, but there's no guarantee it wouldn't create an even more potent side effect."

"I agree," Severus replied. "Perhaps a charm could work?"

"What would said charm look like?"

"I have no idea."

"It appears that you two are already hard at work," Lucius interrupted. "I'll take that as my cue to take my leave."

Hermione gave him a smile. "Thank you so much for all your help. We owe you a huge debt of gratitude."

"The entire Wizarding World owes you and your mysterious source a debt of gratitude." Severus added.

Lucius replied, "Think nothing of it. At the end of the day it is in my best interest to cure this amnesia. Merlin knows how furious Cissy will be if those aurors ruin her rose garden again."

Severus and Hermione laughed.

"Good luck on your research, and please if you need anything more, let me know," Lucius answered.

"You will be the first person we contact if we need anyone to do our dirty work for us," Severus answered.

Lucius smirked once more before exiting the mansion.

* * *

Rose scratched the top of her snake's head. "Am I doing the right thing, Madame Serpent?"

The cobra flickered its tongue.

"I could always tell him I fell ill and that there is no need for him to come here," Rose mused. "Perhaps he would pass the word on the Ronald. That would save Mum, Dad, and perhaps me, from some heartache."

Madame Serpent adjusted herself until Rose was massaging the center of her hood.

"Perhaps he will not appear," Rose then muttered "That would solve all of my problems."

The fireplace erupted. Rose took a deep breath. It was too late to turn back now.

"Rose, it's me," the voice on the other end called. "Are you there?"

"I am here," She straightened her posture and pulled out her wand. "Give me a second to dismantle the wards."

With a few Latin phrases and waves of the wand, the wards were lowered. She stepped back and called, "You may enter."

The red-haired man materialized before her. Instead of dusting himself off though, he stared at her through wide eyes. He opened his mouth a few times, only to close it.

After a few tense moments, he managed to whisper out, "Rose."

"Hello Arthur," Rose began.

Madame Serpent barred her fangs and hissed.

Rose glared at the snake, but couldn't find it within her to scold it. Madame Serpent hissed again. Rose's expression was unchanged. Within seconds, Madame Serpent slithered towards the bedroom.

"So the rumors of you owning a snake are true," the man began.

"Indeed they are," Rose turned her attention to him. "I possess a king cobra."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Madame Serpent."

"Is it safe to be around her?"

"For the most part," Rose replied. "Thanks to a nutritional supplement she is quite docile, though she is prone to a foul mood every now and then."

From across the room, the snake growled.

"I'm a little surprised that Severus allowed you near a snake given what happened to him," Arthur noted.

Rose shrugged. "Ever since I was a child I have enjoyed snakes. We believed it was only natural for me to own one."

"I understand that, but a king cobra?"

"As stated before, she is fairly placid, and she does not look like Nagini. In fact, given the opportunity she would have eaten Voldemort's snake."

"Excuse me?"

"King cobras eat other snakes. In an odd way it gives Dad comfort for me to have one. If a nefarious snake were to come my way, she would dispose of it."

"I see."

"For those reasons alone, she is an enjoyable pet."

"I can get why."

"That being said." Rose stood up straighter. "Thank you again for agreeing to meet me here, Arthur. I would have asked you to meet in a cafe, but I did not want to endure the inevitable rumors."

"No, I understand," Arthur answered. "You are like Severus. Both of you cherish your privacy."

"Indeed we do," Rose pointed to her couch. "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes," Arthur strolled over to it.

Rose remained in her place. "Would you like some tea?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Just as well," Rose sauntered over to her leather recliner. "I am not thirsty either."

Arthur plopped onto the sofa. He was grinning as if he had just been inducted into the Order of Merlin.

Rose sat in her chair and crossed her ankles.

"I am so happy that you asked me to come here," Arthur began. "I've wanted to talk to you ever since the news that you're my granddaughter broke, but I didn't know how you'd react to seeing me."

"Honestly, I have no idea to react to you," Rose replied. "I am unsure whether I should forge a relationship with you, or tell you to leave and never see me again."

"That's okay," Arthur answered. "You don't need to decide what my role in your life should be right now."

Rose sat up straighter.

"If you want me to have a role in your life, then great. If you don't," Arthur frowned. "I will find a way to accept that."

"I am glad to know it," Rose replied.

"If you have any questions at all, please let me know," Arthur concluded.

"I do have a few questions I thought you could answer," Rose replied.

The grin returned to Arthur's face. "What would those be?"

Rose grabbed the edge of her cape and twirled it around her finger. "I do not know if you are aware of my plans to meet Ronald in the next two days."

"No," Arthur's eyes grew. "I had no idea."

"We have arranged a time to meet," Rose released her cape. "In preparation for that meeting, I wanted to know what to expect from him."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"What is Ronald like?" Rose asked. "Everyone I have spoken to despises him; even Headmaster Longbottom did not have a kind word to say about him. I wanted a more positive viewpoint to balance them out."

"Well, I imagine that I do have a higher opinion of him than most people you'd know."

"I cannot imagine that yours is any lower than that of my parents."

Arthur squirmed. "What about Ron do you want to know?"

"If you could use one word to describe him, what would that be?" Rose asked.

Arthur chuckled. "If you'd asked me a few days ago, I would've said irresponsible."

"Truly?" Rose asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he cost me you."

Rose bit her lower lip.

Arthur locked eyes with her. "I should have asked Ron more questions when he dumped your mother. Even at the time I knew something wasn't right. Their breakup came out of nowhere. When I asked Ron what had happened, he said Hermione was too suffocating. It made no sense, but I ignored by gut. I went along with him though, and that was a huge mistake."

"Indeed," Rose answered.

"I will always regret how I treated your mother," Arthur continued. "I should've been there for her when Ronald abandoned her, or at least asked for her side of the story. I will always regret now asking her why she broke up with Ron."

Rose hummed.

"I want," Arthur choked. "I want nothing more than for my family to be together, especially my grandchildren. If there's anything I can do for you to win your trust, just tell me."

"You could begin by answering my question," Rose replied.

Arthur swallowed.

"In one word, how would you describe Ronald?" Rose asked.

Arthur's lips curled up. "Fun."

"Fun?" Rose spat.

Arthur startled.

"I apologize for the outburst," Rose replied. "It is just that nobody I have spoken with has said the word 'fun' in relation to Ronald."

"No, I would imagine they have not," Arthur replied.

"Why would you call him fun, then?" Rose asked.

"Ron has a wicked sense of humor," Arthur began. "He does the best impressions, and knows just what to say in order to make you laugh."

"Mum said his impressions and quips were quite hurtful," Rose replied.

"He doesn't always mean any harm," Arthur answered. "Many times he points out something about someone which is very true. A few times he has imitated me, and I rolled on the floor laughing."

"I see," Rose mumbled.

"Ron is also very laid back," Arthur continued. "Nothing really riles him up. It makes him fun to talk to."

Rose answered, "Does that mean you believe I will enjoy my visit with my kidnapper?"

Arthur swallowed.

"I understand your sentiments towards your son, but the reality is his quips did emotionally injure others, and his carefree attitude is a symptom of his irresponsibility," Rose answered.

Arthur lowered his head. "I know."

Rose closed her mouth and buried her head in her hands. What am I thinking? This whole thing is an enormous mistake.

Is there any way I could wake up and be Severus Snape's biological daughter?

"I know my son kidnapped and almost killed you. What he did was inexcusable. I wish I could take back what he'd done, but I can't. All I can do is hope that you do not hate my family," Arthur answered.

Rose ran her hand along her cape. "My emotions on this issue are complex. On the one hand you have made my parents' lives a nightmare. Also you are using your influence in the Ministry to prevent my kidnapper from facing justice."

Arthur gulped.

"On the other hand," Rose's voice softened. "I am your granddaughter, and I have no idea what that means."

"I know this must be confusing for you," Arthur began. "If you need me though, I am here for you."

Rose stilled her hand. "I think I appreciate that."

Arthur's smile returned.

A chill ran down Rose's spine.

What the hell am I thinking?


	108. Chapter 108

**AN: As you all know, I update this every other week. I have no idea what updating will look like in two weeks since I'll be doing quite a bit of traveling. I'm not sure what my Monday looks like. I may or my not take off then. I know I will be out on Thursday and Friday. It will be a chaotic schedule, but hopefully everything will work out.**

 **Thank you all for the continued support! It is deeply appreciated!**

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Mum, Dad, and I are looking for a Christmas tree around noon today. We will be decorating it around two. Mum and Dad were initially going to decorate the house all by themselves, but I invited myself over at the last minute. In that spirit, I want to invite you over as well. Mum and Dad debated giving you a formal invitation, but they understand how chaotic things are with winter break fast approaching. Still, it would mean a lot to all of us if you came, if only for one hour._

 _Love,_

 _Victor_

* * *

"Ron."

No answer.

"Ronald!"

"Bugger Dad, give me a minute," the voice on the other end of the fireplace groaned.

Arthur tapped his foot as he peered into the fireplace. For two minutes he stared into the flames.

Ron yawned and poked his head into the flames. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"We need to talk about Rose?"

"We do?"

Arthur nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Arthur's eyes misted. "There is nothing at all wrong with her."

"Great," Ron replied. "Why should we discuss her then?"

"Because I want to make sure you leave a good impression on her."

"Why wouldn't I leave a good first impression?"

Arthur rubbed his face. "How do I put this tactfully?"

Ron twisted his lower lip.

"We both know that you have a nasty habit of putting your foot in your mouth at the worst possible time," Arthur continued.

Ron glanced at the ground. "I'll try to be careful."

"You need to do more than try," Arthur argued. "You need to succeed."

Ron returned his focus to his father.

"This is a delicate situation," Arthur continued. "One wrong move and I could lose my granddaughter forever."

"Don't worry, I can handle this," Ron answered.

"Can you?" Arthur asked.

Ron blinked.

"Rose is in pain. She is furious with her parents for lying to her, and she is trying to find her place in the world. We need to help her through this difficult time."

"I can do that."

Arthur's frown deepened.

"What?" Ron huffed. "I'm Rose's dad. I can get through to her."

"You're her sperm donor. That does not make you a dad."

"I know that, but the only other man who could say he's her dad is Snape. By the time she gets to know me, she'll understand that I'm much better dad than Snape could ever hope to be."

"See," Arthur pointed to the fireplace. "That right there is going to alienate her."

"How is telling the truth going to alienate her?"

"Rose worships the ground Severus walks on," Arthur began.

Ron burst out laughing.

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, but who would worship Snape? The greasy git probably spent most of his child yelling at her."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Maybe she says that, but I'll bet it's only because she's afraid of him.

"She dresses and acts like him."

"Probably because she's desperate for his approval."

"She has his complete approval, and she knows it."

Ron snorted. "Doubtful."

"Let's see things from her point of view," Arthur sighed. "Greasy git or not, Severus has been with her for her entire childhood. You abandoned her when she was most vulnerable, kidnapped her, and nearly caused her to be eaten by Fenrir."

"I'll apologize to her," Ron replied.

"You need to do more than apologize: you need to make it up to her somehow."

"I will."

Arthur didn't say a word.

"Severus Snape is not a better Dad than me, and soon everyone will know it."

"So long as Rose considers me her grandfather then I don't care who she considers a better father. I just want her to be a part of this family."

Ron bit his lower lip.

"Last night I had a dream. I dreamed that all of my children and grandchildren were gathered around my table for Christmas. It was just like Christmas at the Burrow used to be. We were a family, a true family." A tear came to Arthur's eye. "I want so desperately for Rose to feel at home amongst us. I want, no I need, her to be in our family."

Ron's voice softened. "I can help you with that."

"I hope so," Arthur answered. "In the meantime, whatever you do, do not insult Severus or Hermione. Don't make Rose feel as if she must choose between us and them. She will chose them."

"Don't worry, Rose will feel at home with us," Ron promised. "I'll be the best father ever."

"For your sake, I hope you can at least be a decent dad," Arthur answered.

"I'll be a great one," Rose protested.

"Rose needs love," Arthur continued. "So long as you provide her with love, she will feel as if she is a member of our family."

"If there's one thing I can provide her with, it's lots of love," Ron answered. "By the time she gets to know me, she'll have so much love she won't know what to do with it."

And I'll have so much money I'll barely know what to do with myself.

* * *

"Tell me again why we go to that blasted Christmas tree farm every year?" Severus huffed.

"Because we always find the perfect tree there," Hermione answered as Victor poured water into the tree stand.

"Perhaps," Severus scowled. "But every year we must endure Reginald's ridiculous ritual of sensing the tree's energy."

"Whatever he does, it works," Hermione answered. "We always find the perfect tree for our family."

Severus rolled his eyes. "We could find the perfect tree without so much obnoxious fanfare."

Hermione let out an exaggerated sigh. "You are such a grouch."

"You knew that when you married me."

"True, yet sometimes you can be so cute about it."

Victor crawled out from under the tree.

"Witch," he purred. "I am anything but cute."

Hermione embraced him. "I beg to differ."

"Is there any way you could save the flirtatious behavior for under the mistletoe?" Victor interrupted.

"Who said we needed mistletoe to be romantic?" Hermione smirked before kissing her husband on the cheek.

Victor pretended to gag.

Hermione chuckled.

"Are you certain that the tree is stable?" Severus asked.

Victor nodded. "It appears to be."

"Then I suppose the only thing left to do is to put on the star," Severus replied.

Victor hummed. "I don't believe I have ever put up the star before."

There was a flicker of sadness in Severus' eyes. "Well, Rose is not here, nor is Violet. The task must fall to you then."

Victor's voice was quieter. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Victor strolled over to a splintered wooden chest. He opened the box and sneezed.

"Bless you," Hermione replied.

"Thanks," Victor squeaked before picking up the golden star. His smile returned.

"Be careful," Hermione began.

"I will be," Victor promised before flying to the top of the tree. He adjusted the star until it was straight. Then, he stared at his handiwork.

"Please move so we can see it," Severus called.

Victor obeyed, allowing his parents to see the golden star glistening in the Christmas lights.

"It is beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"It looks perfect," Severus replied.

Hermione gave him a half smile. "So the tree is perfect after all."

Severus gave her a mock scowl. "Do not put words in my mouth. I said our son put the star on perfectly."

"What exactly is wrong with the tree that would make it less than perfect?" Hermione asked.

Severus twisted his lower lip.

Hermione turned to Victor and whispered, "I think he likes it."

Victor laughed.

"Mum, Dad?"

The family rushed over to the fireplace.

"Rose?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she gulped. "I, I was wondering if you two had started decorating for Christmas yet."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we were decorating for Christmas?"

Hermione turned to Victor. He was grinning as if he'd just received a hundred chocolate frogs.

"Victor told me you were set to put up the Christmas tree this afternoon," Rose began. "I would have come sooner, but I was working on a surprise for you."

Severus asked, "What is your surprise?"

Rose gestured for them to back away from the fireplace. They complied.

Their eldest daughter materialized before them. She dusted herself off.

"What did you discover?" Severus asked.

"I was doing some research into muggle treatments for cancer," Rose grinned. "I think I have found some promising leads."

"That is excellent news," Severus replied.

"Indeed," Rose reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a packet of documents. "I wanted to give you the results in person. It is by a very happy accident that I can help you put up the Christmas tree."

Severus began to examine the packet. "We are more than happy to have you help us decorate."

"I'm glad to hear it," Rose answered. "Perhaps once the tree is decorated we can discuss my findings."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Hermione replied.

Victor nodded. "Indeed."

Rose turned to the tree. She huffed. "I see that you've already put up the star."

"You arrived too late to do it yourself," Victor replied.

"You could have waited five minutes," Rose grumbled before sauntering over to the ornaments. "I suppose I will have to make do with putting my favorite ornament at the top of the tree."

"It's my year to put the ornaments at the top of the tree," Victor protested.

"No, I am certain it is my year."

"You are mistaken, it is my year."

"I suppose there's only one way to resolve this." Rose's lips curled up. "You will have to outfly me to the top."

Victor's expression matched that of his sister. "Is that a challenge?"

Rose replied, "Of course it is."

With that, Victor bolted for the ornament box, Rose close behind. She grabbed her ornament before he could grasp his. Then, she flew up and found a prominent branch.

"Not so fast," Victor laughed as he flew beside her.

"Do not knock over that tree," Severus barked.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Let them have their fun."

"I will allow them to have their fun so long as they do not topple my supposedly perfect tree," Severus grumbled.

"I take it you received the tree from Reginald," Rose gushed, not looking away from the tree.

"Indeed I did."

"I hope your told him I said hello and that I regret not being able to join all of you."

"I am positive he could sense your energy," Severus replied. "Nevertheless he sends his regards."

After a few moments of playful shoving, the children found a spot for their ornaments.

Hermione put her head on Severus' shoulder.

At long last, she could experience a day without drama.


	109. Chapter 109

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it.**

He looks like a kidnapper.

Rose stared at the man in front of her. His red hair was unkempt, as if he'd never seen a brush before. He had a beer gut which showed through his too sizes too tight shirt. His grin, which Rose imagined was meant to appear boyish, sent chills up her spine.

He outstretched his arms. "It's so great to see you again, Rosie."

Yes, he looks like a man who would kidnap a baby for a few galleons.

"My name is not Rosie. It is Rose."

"Sorry. It is nice to see you Rose."

She straightened her posture. "It is very nice to meet you, Ronald."

Ron lowered his arms. Then he pressed his lips into a pout.

Rose covered her mouth and coughed.

"You know, you can call me Ron," he began.

"Very well, Ron," Rose replied.

Ron forced himself to smile. "So, how do you like my mansion?"

Rose scanned the room. The neon orange couch clashed with the shaggy, olive carpet. The wooden wall was dotted with photos of Ron standing holding various brooms. Most attention grabbing though was the enormous broom hanging over a faded aqua recliner.

"This is very nice," Rose began.

Ron frowned. "Just nice?"

"Yes," Rose swallowed the bile rising up her throat. "This mansion is rather nice."

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose it isn't the Snape mansion, but I rather like it."

"I am happy you enjoy it then." Rose looked around for a clock, but found none. How was she going to pretend to be late for an event if she could not glance at a clock every few seconds? Granted, she'd only been here for two minutes, but it already felt like two eternities.

This was a mistake.

"Do you want a coffee?" Ron began.

She held up her hand. "No, I do not like coffee."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

Ron shrugged. "I suppose it is an acquired taste. I didn't like it much either until I moved here. Now it seems that all I drink is coffee, unless I'm drinking a pisco sour. Those are quite good as well."

"I will have to try one at some point," Rose replied.

"You should," Ron's face lit up. "We could go to a bar to grab one."

"No," Rose replied. "I do not enjoy bars."

"Well, I'm sure you enjoy going to the Three Broomsticks."

"I do not frequent that establishment, and when I do go there, I do not have anything stronger than a water."

Ron's eyes bulged. "How could you only drink water at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I do not enjoy alcohol."

"Why?"

"I suppose it was the way I was raised. Mum and Dad never drank much, so neither did I," Rose continued. "I like keeping my wits about me, which requires one to be sober."

Ron muttered, "I'm glad to see Hermione's as boring as ever."

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped.

"Nothing," Ron blushed. "I was just surprised your parents were such sticklers."

"They did not want me to become like my Grandfather Tobias," Rose replied. They did not want me to become like you either.

"Okay, but you don't have a grandfather Tobias."

"Yes, I do have a grandfather Tobias."

"But you aren't a Sn-" he shut his mouth under the weight of her glare.

"You will not imply that I am not a Snape again. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Ron gulped, remembering how it felt to wither under Professor Snape's glare.

"Now," Rose's expression softened. "I suppose we should acknowledge the elephant in the room, namely that you are biologically related to me."

"Yes," Ron grinned. "It is so great to finally see you."

Rose betrayed no emotion.

Ron pointed to the couch. "We should sit down. You must have so much to ask me."

"There are a few things I would like to know," Rose admitted.

Ron made his way over to the sofa. "Come on then. I would love nothing more than to tell you everything about myself."

"Of course you would," Rose mumbled before following him.

"So." Ron plopped onto the couch. "What would you like to know?"

Rose darted a glance at the nearby faded aqua chair. She smoothed out her cape before sitting on it. "First of all, I would like to ask you why you never attempted to contact me."

"I did try to contact you," Ron replied.

"When?"

"When you were a baby."

"Kidnapping does not count as contacting someone."

"I tried to see you even before then," Ron argued. "Your parents wouldn't let me though."

"When and how did you try to contact me?" Rose asked.

"It took me about six months."

"Why?"

Ron sighed. "A month after you were born, I was in a terrible accident. As I recovered, all I could think about was how horrible I was to your mother. I realized that I really wanted to be a dad, but now I couldn't because Snape had taken you away from me."

"You abandoned Mum," Rose replied.

"I know, but I said I was sorry," Ron argued.

Rose huffed. "It's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry' to atone for what you've done."

"I tried to make things better, I really did, but then," he sniffed. "But then the medical bills were coming in, and I was desperate. I needed money, and I needed it right away. Your mother wouldn't listen to me when I asked her for help."

"Did you only want to see me because you needed my trust fund?"

"Of course not. I was more desperate to see you than I was anything else, but I also needed a few galleons. I thought if I kidnapped you, I could see you and get my money. I would be a hero, and maybe 'Mione would let me see you."

"What about in the following years? Why did you never attempt to contact me when I was ten?"

"Would you want to cross Snape?"

"Fair enough."

A tear trickled down Ron's face. "I know I messed up. I really screwed up. I would really appreciate it if you'd forgive me though."

Rose twirled the edge of her cape around her finger.

"I mean, my life has been awful since I was exiled from Britain," Ron whined.

"I hardly imagine being a Quidditch manager is all that horrific."

"It isn't my job," Ron cried. "Look at me. I only have one daughter, and I cannot have any more children. My daughter wasn't raised by me, and now she's dressed like a greasy git."

"What did you just call Dad?" Rose snapped as she dropped her cape.

"He was known as the greasy git growing up."

"I will not allow you to use that name in my presence."

Ron sniveled.

"My dad fought down a pack of werewolves trying to clean up the mess you had created. He is the reason your only daughter was not raised as a muggle, or worse, eaten by lycanthropes. At the very least, he deserves you respect."

"How can I respect my daughter's kidnapper?"

Rose bit her tongue.

"He took you from me," Ron whined. "'Mione and I could have worked things out had Snape not come into the picture and turned her against me."

"Trust me," Rose retorted. "She needed very little convincing that you were a louse."

"She loved me," Ron argued. "At one time she loved me."

"Love can be blind, deaf, and stupid," Rose argued.

"Now you sound just like Snape."

"He is not always wrong about matters such as this."

"Fine, but please, show me a little kindness."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Ron wiped his eyes. "Please put yourself in my shoes. The first thing I see when I look at you is your eyes."

The hostility evaporated from Rose's expression.

"You have my eyes. I see so much of myself in you."

Rose squirmed.

"You look so much like me. You have my hands and," Ron glanced down. "Yes, my feet are large like yours."

She crossed her ankles.

"You look just like me, and it kills me to see you dress like Severus bloody Snape."

Rose's right eyelid quivered.

"I love you Rose," Ron argued. "There isn't a day that's gone by where I haven't thought of you, or wanted you in my life. It's been so hard though."

Rose folded her hands.

"Now that you're here, It's like a dream come true, and I'm stumbling over myself. I'm really trying Rose, but it feels like I can't connect with you."

Rose's expression was neutral.

"If there's anything I can do to make things up to you, then please, please tell me," Ron whimpered.

"I suppose you could tell me a little about yourself," Rose replied.

That smarmy, allegedly youthful grin returned. "What do you want to know?"

Rose hummed. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Well, I spend my time playing Quidditch and baccarat."

"What is baccarat?"

"It's a muggle card game."

"How do you play?"

"Well, it's easy. All you have to do is get to nine or guess whether or not the other person has a nine."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"It's like," Ron twisted his lower lip. "Have you ever seen James Bond?"

"I have not."

"Oh you're really missing out."

"Who is he?"

"He's a spy in several muggle movies. Do you like muggle spy movies?"

"I take no interest in watching fictional spies when I can speak with a real one."

Ron scowled. "I see."

"Anyway, baccarat sounds interesting. Perhaps we could play sometime," Rose replied.

"I could teach you to play right now if you have a few galleons."

"Are you implying that you will only spend time with me if I pay you?"

"No, I'm saying that you can't play baccarat without placing a bet."

"In other words, baccarat is a type of gambling."

"Exactly!"

Rose shook her head.

"Why are you look at me like that?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Rose lied. "I was only thinking."

"About what?"

"I was meditating on how different men could be from each other."

"I would imagine that I am very different from Snape."

"That you are," Rose grumbled.

Ron leaned closer to her. His voice was soft. "I am so sorry you had to be raised by Snape."

Rose glowered at him.

"I know it couldn't have been easy having such a cold and distant father. Merlin knows life could not have been easy once he became upset with you," Ron continued. "I mean, I know how he was when I was at Hogwarts. I'd imagine he was much worse when you had to live with him."

Rose blanched. "Do you think he abused me?"

"Abuse may be a strong word," Ron replied. "But I don't think he made life easy for anyone."

"What," Rose whispered. "What kind of father do you think he is?"

"He probably called you a 'dunderhead' a lot, and he probably ignored you or told you that you gave him a headache. For most of your childhood, he was probably in his potions lab, or so I think he was."

"You do," Rose's voice was shaky. "You do think Dad ignored and abused me."

Ron's frown deepened.

Rose trembled. "You thought my dad would be a horrendous father. You believed him to be incapable of feeling any positive emotion. For the past twenty-five years you thought he was demeaning me."

"I know you have a lot of feelings right now, daughter…."

"How dare you call me your daughter!"

Ron's mouth hung open.

Rose stood and pointed at Ron. "When Mum married Dad, you thought he would ignore and abuse me. Instead of preventing them from marrying each other, you complained that Mum had cheated on you."

"It was a mistake…" Ron began.

"No!" Rose yelled. "You cared so little for me that you were willing to subject me to abuse in order to live a certain lifestyle. You were so self-absorbed, so vile that you were willing to allow me to be raised by a man you considered to be abusive."

Ron stared at her.

"Let me tell you something," Rose hissed. "Severus Snape was a loving father who always put the needs of his family above his own. He was an excellent provider, and has never so much as said a cross word to me."

Ron blinked.

"He is twenty times the man you ever will be," Rose spat.

Rose pulled out a marble and touched it.

Within an instant, she had disappeared.


	110. Chapter 110

**AN: Unfortunately this is going to be my last post for the week. I am leaving town for a much needed vacation and won't be able to post. I will see you all soon enough though!**

Thank you so much for the support! You have no idea how much it means to me at a time like this.

I am a worthless dunderhead.

Rose curled up on her sofa, tears streaming down her cape. Sobs racked her body as she gasped for air.

You were nothing but a mistake. Nobody ever wanted you. Your sperm donor was willing to allow you to be raised by an abuser, your mother was too stupid to use a contraceptive potion, and your dad only agreed to raise you because he wanted 400 million galleons.

Why wasn't I good enough for my sperm donor?

She buried her head into the pillow cushion and screamed.

I wish I had never tried to save Dad. I wish I had just left Percy's office instead of allowing him to goad me on. I wish I didn't know who I am. I wish...

There was a knock on the door.

I wish I had never learned the truth.

"Professor Rose?"

The professor sat up and wiped her tears with her cape.

"Rose, are you there?"

Rose frowned.

"Come on, open up Rose."

"As long as we are in the confines of Hogwarts, my name is Professor Rose," Rose dried her tears and sniffed. "It would serve you well to remember that."

"Fine, Professor Rose," the other voice called.

Rose took a shaky breath before opening the door. "Is there a reason for your intrusion, Violet?"

Violet lowered the book she was holding up. "I wanted help on my potions final, but it seems as if you need me more than I need you."

Rose scowled. "I do not need anyone."

"Of course you do," Violet answered.

Rose glared at her sister. "If you require assistance with your potions assignments, then I suggest forming a study group. That way, you can socialize while you learn."

"I would rather talk to you," Violet replied.

"Goodbye Violet." Professor Rose slammed the door on her sister.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Violet called.

Rose stepped away from the door.

"If you don't answer the door, then I'll start recounting every episode of Stanley's Corner."

Rose made her way towards the kitchen.

"Then, I'll stat saying, 'yeah.'"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, I'll just shout 'yeah' until you open the door," Violet continued. "I'll carry on about how sexy Zach is, how badly he needs to be back with Kendall, and every other word will be 'yeah.' You would like that, yeah?"

Rose cringed.

"So, yeah, Zach was voted Australia's Sexiest Soap Opera Character seven years running. Yeah, Grandma told me the results of this year's poll came in yesterday. She was really happy, and yeah so was I. Yeah, we think Zach and Kendall have the best love scenes."

Rose flung open the door. "Why do you insist upon making my life intolerable?"

Violet put on the most innocent expression she could muster. "Because I love you."

Rose growled.

Violet frowned. "In all seriousness, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rose grumbled.

Violet glanced at the hem of Rose's cape. "Your cape is too wet for this to be nothing."

"Obnoxious know-it-all brat," Rose mumbled.

"Sis," Violet's voice was soft. "You can tell me anything. I won't report anything to Mum or Dad…."

"Your dad," Rose snapped.

Violet closed her mouth.

"You won't tell your dad about me. My sperm donor could not care less about me if they tried."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"English is your first language. You should know exactly what I mean."

Violet shifted the book she'd been carrying from her right to her left hand.

"You should understand the difference between your biological father and mine. After all it is difficult to mistake a redhead for a man with long black hair," Rose ranted.

"What are you going on about?" Violet asked.

"I am discussing the main difference between us," Rose argued.

"The main difference between us is that you're a professor and I'm a student," Violet answered.

Rose deflated. "I wish that were the case."

"It is the case," Violet replied. "Whoever tells you differently is a moron."

Rose sighed.

Violet set her book on the ground and scooted it towards the wall. Then, she hugged her sister. "You are my sister, even when you're being an idiot."

Rose choked, "I should deduct house points for name calling."

"If you do so then I'll tell Victor not to make you any Christmas cookies," Violet answered.

"I do enjoy his cookies."

"I know you do."

Rose took another shaky breath.

"Which Weasley did you run into?"

"Excuse me?"

Violet released her. "Only a Weasley could tell you that you were unwanted and live to see the light of day. Which one was it?"

"It does not concern you," Rose replied. "None of my problems concern you."

"We're sisters," Violet answered. "Of course your problems concern me."

Rose backed into her quarters. Violet followed.

"I suppose you will know about this soon enough, so I may as well be the one to break this news to you," Rose began.

Violet paled. "Wh-what happened to Mum?"

Rose shut her mouth.

"Is her scar back? Has she relapsed? How much more time does she have?"

"Mum is well."

"She is?"

"Yes. My problem does not concern Mum, at least not directly."

Violet exhaled.

"My problem stems from an entirely different source."

"What would that be?"

Rose swallowed. "I was a dunderhead and decided to see Ronald."

Violet's eyes widened.

"It went about as well as could be expected."

"Oh."

Rose deflated.

"Merlin Rose, what did he say?" Violet asked.

Rose huffed. "He believes Dad has been abusing me for the last quarter of a century, and he was more than happy to allow it to happen."

"Dad has never so much as looked at you cross-eyed," Violet noted.

"I know," Rose replied. "Ronald found that difficult to believe."

Violet moistened her lips.

"I hope you always understand how fortunate you are. If Dad believed you were being injured in any way, he would intervene. He would ensure that you were protected." Rose's voice grew quieter. "I do not have such a dad."

"Bullshit!"

"Violet! Watch your tongue."

"Oh don't give me a lecture on language when you're being the biggest dunderhead imaginable."

Rose bit her tongue.

"Dad almost lost his life defending you from lycanthropes. I would say he loves you very much based on that fact alone."

"He isn't the dad I'm talking about."

"He's the dad you have."

"Listen Violet…"

"No, you listen to yourself," Violet snapped. "You are making no sense right now."

Rose's face was rouge. "Do to raise your voice to me."

"Start making sense and I'll speak to you a little nicer and quieter."

Rose bit her tongue.

"Ronald donated sperm to create you, but he has not spent one nanosecond being your father. Dad is your dad."

"I know he is."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop treating Dad like he's nothing compared to some vapid dunderhead."

"It isn't that simple," Rose argued. "You were raised by the man who created you. I was not."

Violet smirked. "Do you really think Severus Snape didn't create you?"

Rose's voice was low, "I know how to read a DNA spell."

"I'm not talking about some stupid DNA spell," Violet replied. "I'm talking about your robes, your job, your personality, and your stubborn refusal to listen to anyone who dares to interrupt your pity party."

"I am not having a pity party," Rose growled.

"See." Violet pointed to her. "That's exactly what Dad would say if he was behaving as you are."

"Dad wouldn't say anything if he was in my position because he doesn't throw pity parties," Rose argued.

"He doesn't throw any pity parties now because Mum won't have it," Violet argued. "Still, most people know Dad's story. He spent two decades grieving over a twat who did not deserve twenty seconds of his time. Why? Because he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to listen to the right people."

Rose wrapped her cape around her fingers.

"You are hung up on some sperm donor who almost got you killed. Instead of enjoying your last few days before you get swamped with grading, you're busy throwing a tantrum because Ronald turned out to be an arse. His behavior shouldn't have even come as a surprise given his reputation."

"Do you think I was not aware of his reputation?"

"Of course you were, but for some reason you decided to ignore it."

"Are you implying that I am stupid?"

"You said it, not me."

"You do not understand a thing about this."

"Then make me understand. Why did you go and see Ronald?"

"I wanted him to care about me!"

Violet closed her mouth.

"Damnit Violet, was it too much to ask for him to feel at least a sliver of affection for me?" Rose croaked.

Violet hugged Rose again. "In a perfect world no."

"Well, this is not a perfect world, and he feels nothing but outright apathy for me."

"I am so sorry."

"I wanted him to feel something, anything towards me. He doesn't feel a thing towards me though. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't know my middle name."

"I know."

"He's just as slimy as everyone said he was," tears welled in Rose's eyes once more. "The only time he took any interest in me was when he asked me to go to a bar or gamble with him."

"He wanted you to gamble with him?" Violet asked.

Rose hummed. "He even wanted me to provide the galleons."

"What an arse," Violet whispered.

"All I wanted was a reason for him not to want me. Deep down inside, I wanted him to care for me."

"If he were any kind of man he would have."

"If I were any kind of daughter he would have."

Violet broke away from Rose. "Now you stop that right now."

Rose's eyelid quivered.

"He didn't want you because he's an arse, not because you aren't good enough."

"I wasn't wanted."

"Oh now that's a load of bollucks and you know it."

Rose opened her mouth.

"If Mum didn't want you then you would've been raised in some orphanage. If Dad didn't want you he would've married a dunderhead rather than marry a pregnant woman," Violet continued.

"Dad wanted his galleons."

"I swear to Merlin, Rose, you are the second most stubborn person I have met."

"Who would be the first?"

"Dad."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you have any idea what it was like growing up with you as a sister?" Violet asked.

Rose huffed.

"Every time you came home, Dad would drop everything to take you down into his lab. You two would talk for hours about the Potions section of The Daily Prophet. Sure, he loved Victor and me, but there was something special about your bond. I used to wonder what it would be like to be you, just so I could get that much attention from Dad."

"He always did show me affection at every opportunity."

"He loves you Rose. I honestly don't think he ever gave a thought to your biology until the day you started raising a stink about it," Violet replied. "So what if he didn't hand out cigars to every person he met when he found out about you? Who cares if he married Mum in part to gain his fortune? He has always loved you, and has a bond with you Victor and I could only dream of having."

"He loves both of you."

"I know he does, but he loves you too."

"I know."

"Mum and Dad wanted you, just like they wanted me and Victor."

"It's 'Victor and me.'"

Violet burst out laughing. "Only you could give a grammar lesson in the middle of a meltdown."

Rose cracked a smile. "I suppose this is an unusual time to brush up on one's grammar rules."

"It is," Violet answered.

Silence fell between them.

"You don't need a dunderhead like Ron in your life," Violet continued. "You need to focus on the people who love you, and there are several people who love you."

"I know," Rose choked.

"I love you," Violet continued. "Even if you are being a dunderhead."

"You should be thankful that you are my sister. Otherwise, I would have deducted at least one hundred and fifty points from you today."

"Honestly, you should give me one hundred and fifty points for snapping you out of this."

"Do not push your luck."

"Don't worry, I'm intelligent enough to know when to quit."

"Usually, but you do have your moments."

Violet grinned.

"All that being said," Rose stood up straighter. "You initially came down here because you had a problem with one of your potions essays."

"Yes I did," Violet replied. "I was having some difficulty determining the proper amount of snake venom for muscatara sarpe."

"What is the proper dosage?"

"Let's start with a child."

"What is the height and weight of said child?"

"I uh, might need my notes for that."

"Yes," Rose replied. "I would suggest grabbing your notes."

Violet scurried out of Rose's quarters to retrieve her book. Rose's lips curled up.

When had Violet gone from being obnoxious to being wise?


	111. Chapter 111

**AN: Thank you all for sticking with me through the craziness! It is deeply appreciated!**

What in Merlin's name is Rose's problem?

Ron took another swig of Cristal and glanced at the ceiling.

I know what kind of man Snape is. He is impatient, rude, and an all around greasy git. How does that make him father of the year?

Ron snorted.

There's nothing fatherly about Snape! He has Rose so twisted that she can't imagine a healthy fatherly bond. Yes! He has Rose so screwed up that she has no idea how to relate to a real father.

He could almost hear Severus cackling.

Stupid dungeon bat. Rose will see that I am a much better father than him. All I need is a chance to prove it.

The fireplace lit up.

Ron leapt and set his beer on the side table. He raced to the hearth. "I knew you'd come back once you cooled down."

"Once who cooled down?"

Ron's stomach sank. "Hey Dad."

"Hello," Arthur began with a gleam in his eyes. "Is Rose still with you?"

"No," Ron answered. "She left a while ago."

Arthur frowned. "How long is a while ago?"

Ron sighed. "She left four hours ago."

Arthur's voice was low. "Weren't you supposed to meet her four hours ago?"

Ron's lower lip quivered.

"Did she come early?"

"No."

"Then how long did she stay?"

"Maybe a half hour."

"A half hour?"

Ron jumped back.

"Why did Rose only stay for a half hour?" Arthur demanded.

"She was busy."

"With what?"

Ron shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

Arthur replied, "So you mean to tell me that she went all the way to Peru to meet her biological father only to leave a half hour later?"

"Weird, huh," Ron answered. "I don't understand it either."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you say to her?"

"What?"

"What did you say to her to drive her away?"

"Why do you think I said anything to her?"

"Because I know you Ron," Arthur replied. "And I know that you have a nasty habit of jamming your foot up your mouth. What exactly did you tell her?"

"I," Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have called Snape a 'greasy git.'"

"You did what?" Arthur snapped.

Ron gulped.

"I told you not to call Snape any names," Arthur argued.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you listen to me?"

"I tried to be nice to him, I really did," Ron replied. "Still, she was trying to compare me to Snape, and I decided that it would be the perfect time to apologize for allowing the git to raise her."

Arthur smacked his forehead.

"Rose went absolutely mad. She started going on about how I was willing to allow her to be raised by an abuser, and told me that Snape was a great father. It was really weird."

"I told you not to insult Snape," Arthur growled.

"I'm sorry," Ron replied. "I wanted to be honest with Rose though."

"Well," Arthur groaned. "You were honest with her."

Ron gave him a sheepish grin.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Don't worry," Ron began. "Once she calms down she will come back to me."

"Or she will just talk to Severus Snape and decide to never speak to any Weasley again."

"Why would she want to talk to Snape about this?"

"Because he's her bloody father."

"No, he's not. I am," Ron argued.

Arthur raised his voice. "When are you going to get it through your head that being a father is about more than donating sperm?"

"When everyone else gets it through their heads that I deserve a chance to be in Rose's life."

"Why should Rose allow you in her life?"

"Because I created her."

"That isn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't enough to provide the material to create her. You have to have an actual connection to her."

"I do have a connection to her."

"You didn't raise her. Based on that fact alone, you are not her dad."

Ron gasped. "Don't tell me you're on Snape's side now."

"I'm not on Snape's side. I'm on Rose's side," Arthur argued.

"Then you'll agree that Rose deserves to have her father in her life."

"Yes."

"Then you'll go over to Hogwarts and convince her that I've changed?"

"No."

Ron's eyes grew.

"Going over there right now and convincing her that you've changed will only push her away," Arthur replied. "I want to be in her life, but I know that if I push her too hard then she will run away."

"What do you want me to do then?" Ron asked. "If I ignore her I look like a deadbeat, but if I try to be in her life then I am being too pushy. What should I do?"

Arthur opened his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious what we should do?"

Arthur turned to his right.

Molly's face appeared in the embers. "We need to stop cowering in fear of the bloody Snapes and fight them."

"How would you suggest doing that?" Ron asked.

"Well, first thing tomorrow I am going to have a stern talk with both of them," Molly began.

"How do you plan to get past their wards?" Ron asked.

"I'll find a way," Molly vowed.

"No, you won't," Arthur replied.

"Yes, I will," Molly retorted.

Even amidst the ashes, Ron could see his father's face redden. "For the love of all that is good Molly, leave the Snapes alone."

"No," Molly retorted.

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Do you not see what's happening?" Molly shrieked.

Arthur stepped back and covered his ears.

"The Snapes are turning us against each other."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"They're making us argue, and have us convinced that it's our fault Rose isn't a Weasley."

Arthur buried his face into his hands.

"Rose would've been raised by Ronniekins if Hermione wasn't such a bitch."

"Rose wasn't raised by Ron because he abandoned her," Arthur argued.

"I said I was sorry!" Ron cried. "Why does nobody believe me?"

Molly's voice and expression softened. "I know you're sorry, and I believe you."

"Thank you," Ron sniveled.

"It's about time we stop excusing Ron's behavior," Arthur began.

"No," Molly argued. "It is about time we put on a united front and stand up to the Snapes. We need to show them that we cannot be pushed around anymore."

"For the love of Merlin, Molly…."

"Rose wants people to fight for her," Molly argued. "And by God we are going to fight for her!"

"You're going to chase her away," Arthur groaned.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Ron asked.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Let's give her a week or so to calm down. Perhaps then George or I could write her asking how she is doing. We will keep things neutral, and won't bring up Severus and Hermione Snape at all."

"By that time, Snape will have found a way to poison her against me," Ron argued.

"You poisoned her against you the day you abandoned Hermione," Arthur retorted. "You have only yourself to blame for this."

Ron pouted, "I said I was really sorry."

"And Rose will understand that soon enough," Molly answered. "All we need to do is show her that we'll fight for her."

Arthur threw up his hands.

"Don't give me that look," Molly snapped.

"To hell with this," Arthur growled. "To blood hell with the both of you."

"Don't get cross with me!" Molly shouted. "I am only trying to have a relationship with my granddaughter."

"She's my granddaughter too," Arthur argued.

"And she's my daughter," Ron chimed in. "Personally, I like Mum's plan of charging in and finally telling the Snapes they can't push us around. It's long past time that we stand up to them."

"Which is exactly what I plan to do," Molly announced.

Arthur glowered at Molly. "So help me if you cost me a relationship with my granddaughter."

Molly gulped.

"So help me if Rose never speaks to us again," Arthur raised his voice. "I will never, I repeat **never,** forgive you."

Ron shuddered.

Arthur stormed away, leaving Molly and Ron to ponder exactly what the consequences of their actions would be.


	112. Chapter 112

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"How promising is her cancer research?"

Severus glanced up from his parchment. He spun his black swivel chair until he was facing Hermione. A smile crept across his face. "It is very promising."

There was a gleam in her eyes. "It is?"

Severus nodded.

She choked, "That's wonderful."

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I will see Rose tonight and discuss her findings. I have a few ideas on how to build upon her work."

"I'm sure the two of you can come up with something."

"Do not become too excited," Severus warned. "I cannot promise you anything. Rose and I have had promising theories before, some of which we were confident would yield a cure. All of us have been down this road more times than we can count, and this time could be no different."

"I know," Hermione answered.

"Still," a smile crept across his face. "Her research is sound. I am confident that in some way, it will prove fruitful, even if its use ultimately proves to be different than anticipated."

"I know," Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Yet there's still hope."

He craned his neck and kissed her forehead. "Yes Love, there is hope."

"Whatever happens, I don't want you to give up hope." She brushed her lips against his. "Even if you cannot save me, there is a chance you can save someone else. Never forget that."

He pulled her closer. "I will not."

Severus pressed his lips against hers, only to break away within a few seconds. Hermione cocked her head.

"Someone's disrupting the wards," he muttered.

"Just the kind of romantic sentiment you want to hear while kissing your husband," she deadpanned.

Severus smirked.

With a sigh, Hermione broke away. "Who would want to venture out in this kind of weather?"

"No idea," Severus stood. "Still, if a little snow did not prevent them from coming then it is doubtful they intend to leave."

Hermione hummed. "I fear you're correct."

Together, they strolled to a nearby closet and pulled out their winter coats. After putting them on, they went outside.

At first, they could only see the snowflakes bearing down from the dark gray sky. The snow crunched beneath their feet. Hermione shivered as the gale whipped through her coat. Severus glanced at her, but she pressed on.

A shadowy feminine figure came into view.

"I was wondering when you two cowards would come out and face me!"

Hermione groaned as her stomach sank. She'd recognize that shrill voice anywhere.

"How can you two live with yourselves after what you've done to poor Ronniekins?"

Severus turned to Hermione. "Would you like to return inside?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Are you certain?"

"I have to face her eventually," Hermione answered. "I might as well get it done and over with."

"I need to speak with both of you right now!"

"I can deal with Molly on my own," Severus promised. "Better yet, we could return inside and call the aurors."

"Are you sure they would be helpful?"

"At the right price, they would be."

"Go ahead and hide behind your money," Molly scolded. "That's how you solve problems isn't it: just pay for someone else to solve it."

"Are you certain we shouldn't call the aurors?" Severus asked.

"I am positive," Hermione answered. "For some reason, Percy still runs the Wizengamot. If we call the aurors, he will find a way to release his mother by the evening, meaning she'll just return to our doorstep. She won't give us a moment's peace until she gets a fight."

"You'd better believe I'm not going to give you a moment's peace until you talk to me!"

Severus took Hermione's hand. She squeezed it before they faced the Weasely matriarch.

"How could you?" Molly hissed.

"Hello Molly," Hermione began. "It is nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I was fine until I realized that you kidnapped my granddaughter and poisoned her against me," Molly ranted.

"I assure you, we have never kidnapped anyone," Severus answered.

"You liar," Molly spat. "You are nothing more than a lowlife kidnapper."

"How can I be a lowlife if I'm drowning in galleons?" Severus asked.

Molly's face reddened. "You, you kidnapped Rose when you signed her birth certificate knowing full well she wasn't your child!"

"She was, is, and always will be my child," Severus argued.

"How can she be your daughter if you do not share a shred of DNA with her?" Molly asked.

"You do not need to share DNA in order to be a parent."

"Well it certainly helps! You are no father to her! You're just..."

Hermione waved her hand and muttered, "Intoarce pielea ei galbena."

Molly screamed as her skin turned neon yellow and a shock raced up her arms.

Severus' lips curled up.

"How did you manage to do it? How did you manage to take all of Ron's paternal rights away from him?" Molly demanded.

"I was married to her mother at the time of Rose's birth, and I signed her birth certificate," Severus answered. "By Wizarding law, that gives me full paternal rights to Rose."

"Ron is her father, not you," Molly argued. "He deserved to raise her, not you!"

"How did he plan on raising her when he told a horde of reporters that he had never had relations with me?" Hermione asked.

"He was confused!" Molly argued. "You took advantage of his confusion and handed her over to your former potions professor! How could you do that?"

"It was quite easy actually," Hermione replied. "Ron told everyone Rose wasn't his daughter, and I needed to provide her with a father. Severus stepped up and agreed to raise her. We have been a happy family ever since."

Molly made a fist. "Stop playing the victim and own your mistakes. You drove Ron crazy, and then stole his child."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Molly gritted her teeth and charged at the ward. A jolt ran up her body before repelling her backwards.

"For the record," Hermione began. "Trespassing is a felony."

"Don't get cute with me," Molly picked herself up and brushed off the snow.

"I am only telling the truth," Hermione replied.

"Listen you," Molly pulled out her wand. "It's time to end this once and for all."

Severus and Hermione pointed their wands at her. Molly didn't so much as blink.

"Do not force our hands," Severus warned. "You know that either one of us has the ability to overpower you. There will be nothing left of you if we fight you together."

"And together you are so strong that you'll just run right over anyone who stands in your way!" Molly shouted.

"Molly, please leave," Hermione replied. "You are embarrassing yourself and wasting our time."

"No," Molly replied. "There are certain things you need to hear right now."

Hermione and Severus took a few steps back, their wands still pointed at Molly.

"I can't believe I ever let you into my house, you bitch," Molly spat.

Severus hexed Mrs. Weasley, sending a shock up her spine.

"Never, and I mean never, insult my wife again," Severus growled.

"Fine," Molly replied. "But it cannot change who she is! She is a heartless bitch who ruined Ronald's life!"

"My wife is a wonderful witch who has brought more joy into my life than I deserve," Severus replied.

Molly glowered at Hermione. "All you have done is bring pain and misery into my life. How can you sleep at night?"

"I lie down and close my eyes," Hermione replied.

Molly pointed her wand to Severus. "And you, well the less said about you the better."

Severus did not react.

"I'll give you credit, you played your roles to perfection. First, you convinced everyone that you were loyal to Dumbledore, only to kill him. When you got caught you pretended to be Lily's poor, tormented former lover," Molly laughed. "How does that feel Hermione, knowing your husband spent the better part of two decades obsessing over a corpse?"

Hermione counted to ten under her breath.

"Still, I doubt any of that was true, because during half the Second Wizarding War he was clearly planning on ways to seduce students once they graduated."

"Molly if you do not shut your mouth…"

"You'll what?" Molly retorted. "Will you hex me until I can barely stand, and then bribe a judge to let you off? Will you pretend to be the poor misunderstood husband to garner sympathy with the public? Will you tell Rose that you couldn't handle a woman telling you the truth?"

"I will tell my daughter that a madwoman came pounding on my wards in the middle of a blizzard and began ranting nonsensically. Then I will tell her that after said madwoman refused to leave, I allowed her to freeze to death," Severus answered.

"You coward!" Molly replied.

Hermione shouted, "Taci dracului!"

Molly's lips fused together.

"If you are going to stand outside the least you can do is remain quiet and not disturb the neighbors or the wildlife," Hermione replied.

Molly's face reddened. She pounded on the invisible ward. Shocks ran up her body. Soon, her red frayed hair stood upright. She collapsed onto the ground.

Hermione turned to Severus. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I would love nothing more," he purred.

With that, they left the now mute Molly.


	113. Chapter 113

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

It had been years since Rose had given Severus that look.

She was thirteen. Against his advice, she had put three eel eyes into a cauldron instead of two. As expected, the cauldron had exploded. Her hair was coated in purple goo, her face charred from the blast.

Rose sniffed. She looked at her father as if she was bracing for a berating. After ascertaining that Rose was uninjured from the mishap, Severus hugged her, whispered that sometimes one must err in order to learn, and proceeded to help her scrub the silver cauldron.

Now, a grown Rose was staring at him as if she had disappointed him again.

He flicked the last bit of ash from his robes. "Rose."

"Hello, Dad," she choked. "How are you faring?"

"Very well."

"I am glad to hear it."

The only sound Severus could hear was the pounding of his heart.

"Little One, what is wrong?"

A tear fell from her left eye.

Severus set the research notes she had given him onto her coffee table. "What happened?"

She glanced at a clump of soot three feet in front of her.

"Did somebody hurt you?"

Rose shook her head.

"Are you having difficulty with a student?"

"No," she squeaked. "My career is going very well."

"Then what is troubling you?" he asked.

She made eye contact with him. "Will you despise me if I tell you something?"

"I could never despise you," Severus answered.

"I," she gulped. "I saw Ronald."

Severus hummed.

Rose trembled. "Are you not going to say something?"

"What is there to say?" Severus shrugged. "You told me that you planned on seeing him weeks ago, and you did it. I have no say in the matter."

"Yet you are upset that I saw Ronald despite your warnings."

"I will admit that I would have preferred you not to have seen Ronald," Severus admitted. "But that was because I knew he would disappoint you, not because you would disappoint me."

"I feel like such a dunderhead," Rose choked.

"You are not a dunderhead," Severus whispered.

"Yet I am, Daddy," tears were streaming down Rose's face. "You were right, he never cared for me. Ron Weasley was willing to allow the cruelest professor he'd ever known to raise me because he felt nothing but apathy for me."

"Oh Rose," Severus whispered.

"You were right about everything," Rose wept. "I should have listened to you because you were right."

Severus held her tight and pressed her against his chest. She sobbed into his robes and grabbed onto his cape.

"It is one thing not to want me," Rose inhaled sharply. "But to allow me to be raised by somebody he considered abusive? How could anyone do that to a child?"

"I do not know," Severus held her tighter.

"I only wanted him to feel something towards me, anything towards me," Rose hiccuped. "All he saw in me was a potential baccarat partner."

Severus took a deep breath.

"I know he is a dunderhead and that according to you I am worth more than he could ever imagine. Still…" her gasps prevented her from speaking. "I wanted to be worthy of a moment of his time."

"You are worth so much Little One," Severus whispered.

"Was it too much to ask to be wanted?"

"You are so wanted by your mother and me. We love you so much."

"I know," Rose gasped. "I know."

"I wish I could make all of this go away," Severus continued in a soft voice. "I wish I could reverse all the harm that he caused you."

"You cannot though," Rose answered. "Nobody can."

"I know," Severus replied.

Rose squirmed. Severus released her. She backed away.

"I am so sorry Rose."

She took a deep breath.

"I am so deeply sorry that you must endure any of this," Severus continued.

"No, I should apologize," Rose pulled out a cloth handkerchief from her pants pocket and wiped her face. "This is not at all how I intended tonight to go. I was supposed to interact with you in a dignified fashion, not weep like a child."

"There is no problem with weeping in front of your father," Severus replied.

"Still," Rose wiped the last of the moisture from her face. "I should be more dignified."

"There is no need to be dignified in a situation such as this."

Rose blew her nose.

Severus put a hand over his pants pocket. "Do you need another one?"

"No," she squeaked. "I need to spend my evening more productively."

"How do you propose doing that?"

Rose snapped her fingers. The handkerchief disappeared. "I needed to discuss something with you."

"What is there to discuss?" Severus asked.

Rose strolled over to the sofa, Severus close behind. Together they sat.

"As I mentioned previously," Rose's face returned to its usual color. "I thought long and hard about what Ronald told me about you."

"What did he say?"

"Ron mentioned the kind of professor you were, and how you treated your students. He discussed how you berated your students, how you destroyed their self-esteem, and how you took pleasure in their distress."

Severus glanced at the parchments he had set on the table.

"Then I thought of who Ronald was and how people perceived him. There is not a single person outside of the Weasleys who misses him. Even his previous roommate had nothing but derision for him."

"Neville has become a much better judge of character throughout the years."

"True. Still, I thought about you and Ronald before realizing something."

"What?"

"I never did thank you for being an outstanding father to me."

"Rose, you never need to…

"No, I do."

Severus swallowed.

Rose began, "The reality is that you did not need to marry Mum. You were under no ethical obligation to raise me, yet you did so anyway."

"Rose…"

"No please, let me finish."

He nodded.

Rose's voice was stronger. "Even though you agreed to raise me, you could have been any kind of father you wanted. You had the option of treating me as if I was a nuisance you regretted enduring. You had the option of ignoring me, or destroying my self-esteem. You did none of those things though."

"I cannot fathom intentionally maliciously hurting you," Severus answered.

"Perhaps now you feel that way, but in the beginning you could have viewed me differently."

"I cannot imagine how that could be so."

"It would have been simple. You did not want children, yet you made room in your heart for me. In light of that," Rose choked. "I need to thank you."

Severus kissed her forehead. "You are thanking me for doing what came very naturally."

"Did it truly come naturally?"

"Yes."

Rose blinked. "How could you have formed a natural bond between yourself and a child no other man wanted?"

"Little One," Severus began. "If I am being honest, I cannot fully explain our bond or how it began. On the surface, I may have claimed to agree to marry your mother to procure my fortune, but if I may be honest the second she revealed her pregnancy the money mattered little. All I wanted was to provide you with a loving home."

Rose's lower lip quivered.

"I needed to be your father."

"You could have had another child with another woman."

"You are not listening," Severus cut in. "I did not need to be anyone's father; I needed to be your father specifically."

"How," there was a catch in Rose's voice. "How could you need to be the father of a girl who shares no strand of DNA with you?"

"It may sound overly trite and entirely too sentimental for either of our liking, but in my heart of hearts, I knew I was your dad the second your mother exposed her pregnancy to me."

"Truly?"

Severus nodded.

Rose scratched her leg.

"I cannot fully explain what I felt towards you when I discovered your existence. All I know is that it is the same emotion I felt when I discovered your mother's pregnancies with Victor and Violet. I loved you from the moment I learned of you, just as I loved Victor and Violet when I learned of them," Severus answered.

"I am certain that in retrospect. You feel that way. In the moment though…"

"No, in that moment I knew you were mine."

Rose blinked.

"After your mother revealed her pregnancy to me, I will admit that I initially attempted to suppress my true emotions. I will admit to being reluctant to give my heart to anyone, especially someone who would keep me up half the night."

Rose's lips twitched up.

"Yet I could not suppress the need to be in your life. Within hours of learning of your existence , I asked your mother to marry me."

"It only took you hours to decide that you wanted to raise me?"

"No," Severus answered. "I wanted to raise you the instant I knew of your existence. It took a few hours to work out the logistics though."

Rose took a shaky breath. "Did you pity me at any moment?"

"Even as an infant I knew you were undeserving of pity," Severus replied. "I knew you would grow to be a strong, intelligent, and ambitious woman. None of those traits describe someone worthy of pity."

"No," Rose admitted. "They do not."

He looked into her eyes. "I know I cannot ever undo the damage Ronald has done, nor can I erase the damage I have done to our bond through my deception. Still, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so very much, Little Rose."

"I love you too, but I'm not little," Rose whispered.

Severus grinned. "Are you taller than me?"

Laughing, Rose embraced her dad.


	114. Chapter 114

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I'm so glad you like the story!**

"I ought to kill Percy and Ron!"

"Severus."

"No Love." He paced back and forth between the closet and the bed, as if he was a thoroughbred tied to a tree. "They have deserved my wrath for quite some time now. I should have dealt with them years ago, but I thought they could be ignored and were too stupid to cause any lasting damage. How could I have been such a dunderhead?"

"I agree that they have been less than kind to you…"

"Me?" Severus stopped and locked eyes with her. "Do you think I care for one second how Percy and Ron have treated me?"

Hermione ran her hands along the bed sheet.

"I could not care less how they have treated me. As far as I am concerned they are no different than anyone else outside of my family. Nobody has ever had a kind word to say to me, save you, the children, and a few others."

"I know, but…"

"No, I could not care less what they say about me. When you harm my daughter though, when you confuse and humiliate her," Severus's eyes were aflame.

Hermione sat up straighter, not once removing her gaze from him.

Severus' voice was low. "One of my only goals for the past twenty-five years has been to ensure that Rose does not feel unwanted. So far I had been successful. Then, Percy decided to distract everyone from his most recent blunders by diverting everyone's attention to something which did not concern them in the slightest."

Hermione kept her mouth closed.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Severus concluded, "He needs to suffer."

"He is going to suffer," Hermione promised.

"How?"

"Draco is on the verge of convincing the Germans not to pollute their water with the squib potion. Percy's life's work is about to crumble before his eyes."

Severus snarled.

"Once Draco exposes Percy's program as he cause of the amnesia he will be ruined," Hermione continued.

"He will not be allowed to roam the streets freely, get another job, and his family will be intact. Where will that leave Rose?"

"With us, where she has always been."

"She knows she was unwanted. She wept because she was unwanted." Severus' throat constricted. "I held my crying daughter in my arms because of what those dunderheaded Weasley brothers did to her."

Hermione took a shaky breath.

"I cannot allow them to emerge from this unscathed," Severus concluded. "They need to be punished."

"Fine Severus, go and hex the whole lot of them," Hermione began.

Severus smirked and grabbed his wand.

"You can explain your reasoning to Rose from behind the bars of Azkaban."

"I will not have to remain in Azkaban for long. I have the money to procure my release."

"Percy is in charge of the Wizengamot. It could take months to sort everything out."

Severus snorted.

"Do you want to be separated from your daughter for that long?" Hermione asked.

Severus snarled.

In a softer voice Hermione asked, "Do you want to be separated from me for that long?"

His face drained of color. He dropped his wand.

Hermione scratched her arm. "I need you here for Christmas, not rotting away in Azkaban."

"Rose needs me to do something," Severus answered in a soft voice.

"You're right," Hermione replied. "She needs you to support her the way you did tonight. She needs you to embrace her and love her."

"It isn't enough," Severus whispered.

"Yes," Hermione removed her hand from her arm, "It is."

Severus plopped onto the bed. "A Slytherin never abandons another Slytherin. If you harm one of us you harm us all. How can I allow Ron and Percy to treat Rose this way and draw breath?"

"To be quite honest, I've been asking myself the same question," Hermione admitted.

He turned to her.

"Sometimes I want nothing more than to castrate Ron and hex him until he cannot stand up straight."

"Now there are two lovely ideas."

"It will do us no good," Hermione argued. "All we will accomplish is getting ourselves arrested and wasting precious time we could be spending with our children on legal proceedings."

Severus licked his lips, his eyes still ablaze.

"Please Severus," Hermione whispered. "If my cancer is returning, I do not want to waste time on attorneys and courts. I want to spend it with you and our children."

The tension in his muscles evaporated. "I am certain that Rose would prefer that I spend Christmas with her and not in Azkaban, regardless of how reprehensible her biological father is."

"She would."

Severus deflated further.

Hermione captured his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer.

After coming up for air, Severus whispered. "I scare myself sometimes."

Hermione took a deep breath. "How?"

"I had promised myself after the war that I would never revert to the Death Eater I was. Yet when I left Rose and stopped to reflect on what had happened, the only thought racing through my mind was that I should destroy Ron for what he had done."

"Believe me, I have fantasized about destroying Ron as well, more times than I care to count."

"You have never acted upon one of your vengeful desires. I have."

"That was years ago."

"I still did it."

Hermione exhaled.

"When I first held Rose, I promised myself that she would have a loving father. I promised that she would never have a father who could become a Death Eater at any moment," Severus whispered. "I almost failed her."

"You didn't fail her."

"I wanted to hurt Ron. I wanted to harm him, just like I wanted to harm people when I was a Death Eater."

"Nobody could blame you for wanting to hurt Ron…"

"What is my excuse for almost risking my freedom on an impulse?"

"You are stressed beyond all belief," Hermione answered.

Severus choked, "I am helpless."

Hermione rubbed his back.

"I need to cure my amnesia, I need to find a treatment for your cancer, and I need to be a good father." Severus put his face in his hands. "Sometimes I do not believe I can handle everything anymore."

Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Until I married you my answer to pain was to cause someone else pain. That is why I joined the Death Eaters, and why I took such delight in watching students suffer. If I could make others suffer, then I had some type of power. All I wanted at the time was power."

Hermione massaged his back harder.

"I thought I had left that man behind. Tonight though, tonight he reappeared, and I am afraid I will no longer be able to control my darker impulses."

"You are not a sadistic man anymore."

Severus turned away.

She took his chin and tilted his face towards her. "Do you hear me? You are not that man who caused so much pain anymore."

"Then who am I?"

"You are the loving father of my children and my devoted husband. Never forget that."

"I want to be him, I truly do, but I do not know if I am strong enough to be him at the moment."

"You already are him," Hermione whispered. "And you are the strongest man I know."

"Recently I have done little but fail you and the children," Severus muttered.

"We have all failed each other," Hermione replied. "The nice thing about family though is that we love each other anyway."

Severus gave her a small smile. "Who would I be without you?"

"You would be a hermit in a shack yelling at teenagers to get off your lawn," Hermione replied.

Severus chuckled.

"All that being said." There was a mischievous gleam in Hermione's eyes. "I do not need to drink my potion for another hour."

"True."

"Yes, and next week we will have the children over. As much as I love them, they have a nasty habit of ruining romance."

"What do you propose we do then?"

Hermione purred. "Enjoy every last moment of our solitude."

Severus breathed, "That Love, sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Ron held the parchment up to the twilight sun. He scanned it over once more before relaxing.

Dear Rose,

I hope your doing well. I am really realy sorry about insulting t he greasy git Professor Snape. You were rite, I should not have let your mother marry him. It was wrong of me to leve you, especaly when I thot Snape would be a bad father. I am really, really sorry. I hope ther is a way to make it up to you.

I would love to see you again. I want to hear all about your carrer and your child hood. I deserv another chanse, and I hop you give it to me.

I love you,

Ron

Ron grinned from ear to ear.

It was perfect.


	115. Chapter 115

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I just wanted you to know that you are on my mind this holiday season. Last night I wondered how you celebrated the holidays and what some of your favorite traditions were. Then, I shed a tear because I wasn't there to celebrate any holiday with you. I do not expect this year to be any different, nor should it be. You need to celebrate with your parents and your siblings. All the same, I wish you a wonderful Christmas and want you to know that if you ever need me, I will always be there._

 _Love always,_

 _Arthur_

"Violet!"

The black haired teen stopped and rose onto her tiptoes. She craned her neck, but could not see above the towering man's tattered top hat.

Damn hats. Everyone wears hats to these things. Do they not know that a simple toque would be sufficient to keep their heads warm?

"Violet!"

She raised an eyebrow and held her breath. While it was almost impossible to make out anything above then cacophony of shouts, she could've sworn that someone called her name.

"Violet!"

Violet scanned the room once more. Then she floated just high enough that she could see above the men. Within moments, she spotted the target of her attention.

With a smile, she lowered herself and pranced down the station towards her parents.

"There you are," Hermione pressed her against her chest.

"Hello Mum," Violet returned the embrace.

"Oh it is so good to see you," Hermione began. "I missed you so much."

Violet closed her eyes and inhaled her mother's lilac perfume. "I missed you too."

"How was the trip?" Severus asked.

"It went very well," Violet peeked over her mother's shoulder at him.

"Did anything exciting occur?" Severus asked.

"No, but I ate pumpkin pasties to my heart's content," Violet answered.

Hermione released her daughter and shook her head "Please tell me you saved some for the other passengers."

Violet's smirk was identical to that of her father's "Don't worry Mum, I shared as much as I could, which admittedly wasn't much. Still, I did make an effort this year."

Hermione sighed, though there was a gleam in her eyes. "I suppose we cannot ask for much more."

"No, you cannot," Violet backed away from her mother. Her eyes trailed down Hermione's left arm. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Hermione extended her arm and pulled up her vanilla coat sleeve. Then she pulled up her turquoise sweater, exposing her forearm. "I am doing just fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." Violet turned her attention to Severus. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing much better now that you are home," Severus replied.

"Really?" Violet asked.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Yes, I am always happiest when my children are with me."

Violet grinned. Before she could respond though, a boy of roughly eight years collided with her. She leapt and soared a meter into the air, preventing a fall.

The boy blushed. "Sorry."

Violet shrugged. "It's fine, but you need to be more careful."

"I know but," The boy's eyes bulged. "You-you're flying without a broom."

Violet's smirk returned.

"H-how are you doing that?"

"Years of practice."

"How do you practice?"

A first year Slytherin rushed over and grabbed his arm. "Come on Baker. Mum has cookies waiting for us."

As the boy left he asked, "Could you teach me how to fly like that?"

"Fly like what?"

Violet wafted to the ground.

"Like her," Baker pointed to Violet. "I want to fly like her."

The first year turned her head. Violet's expression was that of a kneazle which had just had a very satisfying mouse.

Severus huffed. "Perhaps we should leave before you attract any more attention."

"I don't mind people looking at me," she began.

"Yes, but I could go without any unnecessary scrutiny," he replied.

Hermione turned to Violet and held out her hand. Violet gave her a small grin and took it. Together, the family wove through the crowds of students and parents until they reached the exit.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I hope you are having a very Happy Christmas. I thought of you when I heard that Hogwarts was letting out for the break. I'll bet you have lots of grading to do, so I will not take up too much of your time. Still, I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you. If you ever want to come back to the store and play another game of Reusable Hangman, I am more than happy to do so. This time though, I promise to win._

 _Your uncle,_

 _George_

"Mum, I promise you, I've had more than enough peppermint tea."

"Are you certain?" Hermione picked up the stainless steel teapot and poured herself another cup.

"I am positive," Violet replied. "I only need two cups."

"Fair enough," Hermione replied before pouring more into her own snowman shaped cup. Then she sat at the kitchen table across from her daughter.

Violet turned the indigo cup to the side until she was looking at the golden Star of Bethlehem. Her eyes sparkled. Ever since she was a child, she loved this cup. It was not Christmas until she had peppermint tea from it.

"I am glad to know that things are going well," Severus stood. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to begin brewing a few potions."

"Can you please wait?"

Severus had his hand on the back of the chair, but did not push it into the table.

"We need to discuss the hippogriff in the room," Violet began.

Hermione's voice was soft. "What would that be?"

Violet took a shaky breath. "First of all, I apologize for not writing you as much as I normally do. I would use the excuse that I got busy, but we all know that I could have made more time to write."

Severus remained in place.

"Still, I wanted to keep things short so I wouldn't become so emotional," Violet continued.

"What would you have written had you become emotional?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Violet admitted.

Hermione reached over and clasped her daughter's hand. "Violet, you can tell us anything."

"I know," she replied. "But apparently you can't tell me anything."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you know everything about my history, but I know next to nothing about yours.

Severus returned to his seat.

"I have been racking my brain for the better part of two weeks asking myself what was so horrible about the way you two met that you couldn't tell us about it," Violet began.

Hermione squeezed the teen's hand.

"It's clear that neither of you was violent towards the other," Violet locked eyes with Severus, "but the story of you abandoning Mum while she was pleading for you to stay was so horrid and depressing. You were made to be a villain, which always struck me as weird given who you are today. It makes me wonder why you would tell that story instead of the truth."

Severus shifted his eyes from her. "The truth is complicated."

"Everything is complicated with you two," Violet began.

Hermione let go of Violet and took a sip of tea.

"Still I am trying to determine what could've been so awful that you needed to lie about what happened."

"We thought we were protecting you."

"From what?"

They were silent.

"Were you trying to protect me, Victor, or Rose?"

Severus whispered, "Rose."

Violet licked her lips.

"We did not want her to feel unwanted. It seemed best to withhold the truth from her so she would never live with the knowledge that her biological father was an arse. While our actions caused you children pain, that was never our intention," Severus answered.

"Perhaps, but now Rose knows the truth," Violet replied. "We all know the truth. Still, you have not so much as mentioned how you met."

"Well Violet, I was a professor and your mother was a student. In 1991 your mother first stepped into Hogwarts. She strolled up to the Sorting Hat when I first laid eyes on her. She glanced over at me and smiled," Severus answered. "That is exactly how we met."

"I know that part of the story, but everything else is ambiguous unless..." Violet gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Did you begin sleeping with Mum while she was still a student?"

Hermione burst out laughing. Severus joined her.

Violet scowled.

"I apologize my little petal," Severus caught his breath. "Yet if you understood the relationship your mother and I had at Hogwarts, you would understand why it is ludicrous to believe I could ever have so much as considered being sexually active with her."

"Apparently at one juncture you recovered from your initial discomfort because Victor and I exist," Violet noted.

"True," Hermione chimed in. "Still, that was years after Hogwarts, and even then it took months for us to admit our feelings to ourselves, much less each other."

"Great, how did it happen?" Violet asked.

Hermione bowed her head. Severus took a deep breath, and picked at a loose piece of skin on his thumb.

"Why can't everything be out in the open?" Violet demanded. "What part of the truth is so horrible that you need to hide it from me?"

Hermione turned to Severus, who in turn stared at her.

Violet groaned and put her head in her hands. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing we cannot share with you," Hermione replied.

Violet faced her.

"No more hiding. All three of you children deserve to hear the truth together," Hermione began.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

Violet cocked her head. "Why must we be together?"

"Because I do not wish to repeat myself," Severus answered.

Violet relaxed. "Fair enough."

Hermione took a sip of tea as the family sat in silence.

"We promise you Violet," Severus began. "You will hear the truth along with your brother and sister."

"You promise?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We will tell all of your children the truth in due time."

"Indeed we will," Severus added.

"Fine," Violet answered.

"In the meantime," Severus hugged his daughter. "We love you so very, very much."

"I love both of you too," Violet answered as she hugged him back.

A smile graced Hermione's face.

For all of her faults, she had raised three wonderful children.


	116. Chapter 116

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

The only thing worse than grading is Quidditch.

Rose groaned as she slid another parchment in front of her. She moved a half-melted, black candle closer to her, hoping a little more light would make the handwriting more legible. Then she stuck a black quill into a red ink pot.

In the first sentence alone, there were three inaccuracies. After three paragraphs, it became clear that the student had written this only hours before it was due. This was definitely getting a Poor. Knowing this student, though, he would protest the grade, leading to further headaches upon the return from break. She groaned and cursed grade inflation.

Rose sighed as she pulled out her quill. Her eyes drooped, but before they could shut she shook herself.

I only have ten more parchments to go in this section, I can stay awake for that long.

Her head began to pound as if it were being trampled by a centaur.

Rose tapped the quill onto her chin. Perhaps I would have been happier in another profession. What would I do differently though? My entire life has been devoted to a love of potions, and Hogwarts is the closest thing to home outside of my parents' mansion. Where else could I have gone?

She licked her lower lip. Well, I could always have followed the footsteps of my sperm donor. Had I been raised by Ronald, I may have been a professional Quidditch player. Merlin knows if I became one, then I would not need to deal with dunderheaded students day in and day out. No, I would need to deal with is dunderheaded fans droning on about some insipid sport with nonsensical rules, reporters who wouldn't know the meaning of privacy if it chained them to a chair, and the ever present fear of a life-ending broom collision.

She shuddered. I would much rather deal with a hundred students protesting their grades.

Rose marked out the second sentence of the last paragraph and began to scribble a note on the margin.

Knock! Knock!

Rose flinched.

"Professor Rose?"

She groaned. Can I not be left in peace for longer than five minutes?

"Please open the door. We need to talk."

Rose set the quill onto the desk. "I am coming."

"Okay."

She trudged to the door, only to yawn once her hand gripped the doorknob. So help her if this was another dispute over a stolen girlfriend. Despite the holidays, she was more than prepared to deduct points.

"Professor Rose?"

She opened the door and wore her most intimidating scowl. "What do you need?"

"I need to speak with you."

Rose's heart stopped. The person before her was a man roughly her age. He wore a white gown which reached to the ground. His skin was translucent, though not silver. What commanded her attention though was his piercing emerald eyes.

How could one's eyes be that green?

"I'm glad to see you're still awake," the man breezed past her. He stood in the middle of her room, his eyes glistening as they scanned the area.

Rose rubbed her eyes and blinked. She gripped the doorknob as if it was the only thing keeping her tethered to reality.

"It's been so long," the man whispered. "I didn't think I would ever be here again."

"Indeed," Rose drawled, her head no longer throbbing.

"I, I remember packing up the books," he pointed to a bookshelf in the corner and ran towards it.

"Whose books?"

"Your dad's. They're all in the same order and," his thumb hovered over one book. His voice was quiet, as if he was saying a prayer. "Oh Merlin you kept it."

"What did I keep?"

"Your dad's old potions textbook. It's right here."

"It is a family heirloom," Rose replied. "Violet used it last year, and she returned it to me. She said I have more use for it than she does. According to her, it is more valuable to me than it is to her as well."

"I am sure it holds a great deal of value for you."

"Indeed it does."

The man ran his finger along the cracked binding. "I shouldn't be surprised that you have it. I knew you dad gave it to you for your sixth year, though I'm sure you knew everything in it by your third year."

Rose crept closer to him.

"I shouldn't be this emotional," his voice cracked. "I saw him give it to you before your sixth year but Merlin to see that textbook again. It brings back so many memories."

"What kinds of memories?"

"Memories of your parents."

"I see."

The man's eyes were transfixed on the book. "I'm glad he found the book and gave it to you. Violet is right, if anyone deserved that book, it was you."

"Indeed," Rose cleared her throat. "Now, could you please explain to me why you are in my living quarters?"

He turned around. His emerald eyes were the two of the friendliest orbs she had ever seen. "I apologize for being so vague. It's been years since I've been in Hogwarts. Please forgive me if I become too excited or emotional."

"While it is clear you love Hogwarts, I am uncertain why you are so fascinated by my books and my living space," Rose replied.

The man chuckled. She frowned.

"I'm sorry," he began. "You remind me so much of your dad. Even your expressions are just like his."

"I am told I sometimes resemble him."

"You are very much like him."

"Yes well," Rose coughed. "If you are nostalgic for my parents then you are more than free to see them sometime."

"Don't worry, I'll see them right after I see you."

"Are you sure that is advisable? Dad is usually going to bed at this hour, and he hates to be disturbed."

"Indeed he does," the man answered. "I suppose before I visit him I should also know where he lives."

Rose swallowed.

"Where does your dad live?"

She said nothing.

The man's voice was soft. "It looks like we have a few things to discuss."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "There is very little to discuss with you. I do not even..."

"You do not even what?" There was a soft glow around the man.

A chill ran up her spine as her eyes bulged. "I do know you."

His expression did not change.

"You are the surgeon in my dream."

The man hummed.

"I am asleep," Rose muttered. "Somehow I fell asleep while grading, and then you appeared."

"Are you sure you're asleep?"

"What other explanation is there?"

The man approached her. "You're an intelligent woman. You know who I am."

"I," she could not utter another word.

"I think we need to talk about some things," he began.

Despite there being no fire, Rose's body was warm, as if she was standing beside one. How could one feel so warm, so at peace, in a dream?

"What's this?" The man rushed towards Rose's sofa.

"Those papers are none of your concern," Rose began.

He waved his hand. A parchment which sat atop the coffee table floated towards him.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

He began to read.

"Set that down immediately."

His attention remained on the parchment.

"You cannot just barge in here and begin reading my mail," Rose snapped. "Please return the letter where you found it."

He glanced up from the parchment. "Did your father write you this letter?"

"No," Rose stuttered. "I mean, he isn't my father, not truly anyway."

"He either is your father or he is not," the man began.

Rose shook her head. "Why am I speaking with you at all? You are trespassing on my quarters and distracting me from my very important work."

The man flashed her a smile. "That's exactly what Severus Snape would say if he was in your position."

"He would not be wrong to point out that you have little right to be here."

"Deep down inside he'd know that I have every right to be here, which is why he would try to deflect the conversation away from himself as much as possible."

Rose grabbed the parchment. She grumbled, "He would not be wrong in trying to ascertain why you are here."

"You know exactly why I am here."

"No, I fear I do not."

"Tell me about that letter," the man asked.

"What about it?" Rose muttered.

"Why haven't you answered it yet?"

"I will in due time."

"When?"

"After I finish grading."

"How long after grading?"

Rose grew silent.

He approached her. "Do you think it is a good idea for you to answer the letter at all?"

"Why are you interested in this letter? You did not send it, so I am uncertain as to why it is important to you," She asked.

"There's that deflection again."

"Listen…" She gestured for him to say his name, but his glow intensified.

"I will make you a deal," the man began. "I will explain to you how I knew about that textbook if you explain to me why you would even want to answer that letter."

Rose blinked. Up until that moment, she had cared little for how he knew about the textbook. Still, so few people knew of it. How did he discover it? What memories did he have attached to it? An even more pressing question, how did he know this was her sixth year textbook?

"Do we have a deal?" the man asked.

"Fine," Rose answered. "How do you know about the textbook?"

"No," the man shook his head. "You need to answer my questions first."

"Why?"

"Because I know better than to trust a Slytherin."

She pursed her lips. "I take it you were a Gryffindor."

"Correct."

"Very well then," Rose answered. "The man who wrote that letter is my sperm donor. I thought he did not care about me, which made it all the more surprising when he wrote me saying that he did."

The man nodded.

"His letter is atrocious. I can barley make out his handwriting, and the portions I could make out where crude to say the least. He is extremely disrespectful to my parents. I should not have anything to do with him," she continued.

"Yet you want him to care for you," he answered.

"I do not know." Rose threw up her hands. "Three months ago I was content with my life. I had a father who loved me, and cared little about what the Weasleys thought. Now, I am trying to recover from my sperm donor's abandonment. Then there's this."

"What is 'this?'"

She picked up two additional letters. "My grandfather and my uncle want to meet with me."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well," she dropped the two parchments onto the ground. "If I am being honest, I have always wanted an uncle. My parents were both only children. I always thought it would be interesting if there was someone else who could give me a different perspective on them."

"Hmm."

"I have one set of loving grandparents but," she paused. "Let's just say the other set is less than ideal."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody would ever wish to have Tobias or Eileen Snape in their lives."

"I see."

"Then again," Rose huffed. "Nobody would ever wish to have Molly Weasley in their life."

"So just to clarify, you do not want Tobias Snape in your life," the man noted.

"No, but I fail to see how that is relevant to this."

"I believe it is very relevant."

"How?"

"Well," the glow grew brighter again. "I did promise you an explanation for the textbook."

"You did," Rose replied.

"Let's start at the beginning then."

"That is always a great place to begin."

"I suppose you know the book's history. After Harry Potter was finished using it, your dad found it in the Room of Requirement. He didn't have the heart to leave it, so he stored it down here."

"He has alluded to that on a few occasions."

"Then you know why it was down here?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "Professor Slughorn was not the bibliophile my parents are, so his shelves were mostly empty. Dad stored a few of his books down here knowing he would not mind."

"Exactly."

"That does not explain how you found the book."

"Did your dad ever tell you that one of the most painful moments of his life was when he received his books in a cardboard box at St. Mungo's?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did he ever tell you how painful it was for him to receive these books?"

"He has mentioned it in passing but," Rose cocked her head. "Given how horribly they treated him at Hogwarts I never fully understood the reason why."

"Because as long as those books were at Hogwarts, there was a chance he could return. He held out hope that maybe he would be welcomed back once the war was over," the man's skin was duller. "When your mother and I gave him those books, he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes."

"I see."

"Of course he tried to hide it. He made a few snide comments, but when I left the room I took one last look at him. There were tears in his eyes."

"I see, but," Rose coughed. "You really have not answered anything."

"Oh?"

"You told me about giving Dad the book at St. Mungo's, but your reaction to it is not that of someone whose only connection to it was placing it in a box and giving it to him. The book means something to you and I would like to understand exactly what that is."

The glow returned to its warm blue hue. "You are very observant."

"One has to be in order to be an effective professor," Rose answered.

"True," The man's eyes twinkled.

"So please tell me, why does that book bring back so many memories?"

"I was a sixth year when I first found the textbook. At first I only used it as a textbook, but as I read it further, well, I began to form a bond with the author."

"How?"

"The more I read, the more I understood the half blood prince. It was clear that he was brilliant. Still, he seemed to be an outsider, someone who was very lonely. At the time I couldn't understand why, but in time I learned."

"I take it you found out everything about Dad during his trial."

The man winked. "I may have sat in on the trial for a day or two."

"Indeed," Rose replied.

"When I first glimpsed your dad's memories, I found someone who I could understand. We were both men with terrible beginnings we somehow had to rise above. Both of us only wanted acceptance, but we struggled to achieve it."

Rose thought better of asking the man what he had endured.

"What I saw in his memories was a boy who never felt wanted. He yearned to fit in, but due to his upbringing never learned how to accept love."

"He has told me that on certain occasions."

"Your dad was a harsh and-pardon the pun-severe man. Still, he would never have wished his childhood on anyone, especially his own children."

"He has told me that."

"But have you truly listened to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad was misguided in lying to you, but at the end of the day he knew who Ron had become."

"In your words, what has Ronald become?"

"Tobias Snape."

"Tobias Snape?"

"Yes."

"How?"

The man's glow dimmed. For the first time, his eyes did not twinkle. "Ron could've, should've, been somebody very different. He has the capacity to love, but he is so consumed with himself he can't express it."

"So am I supposed to teach him how to love?" Rose asked.

"You are supposed to be a better person than him," the man answered.

She gulped.

"Rose," the man's glow returned. "You have an amazing ability to love, and unlike your dad, you learned from your parents how to receive love. You should never cut yourself off from love."

Rose snorted. "You are the first person to encourage me to grow closer to the Weasleys."

"You didn't let me finish."

She closed her mouth.

"Part of receiving love is knowing what love actually is. If you can't tell what love is, then you run the risk of being taken advantage of."

"Fair enough."

"You cannot allow someone who has no feelings for you into your life and create unnecessary problems. You're too good for that."

"In other words, do not respond to the letter."

"You said that, not me."

"Yet that is what you want me to do."

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should not give your love to someone who does not love you back."

Rose whispered. "Ronald does not love me."

The man's eyes deadened again. "I wish he was a much better man than he is, I truly do."

"My parents have always shown me love. I do not need anyone interfering with my relationship with them, especially one as disruptive as Ron."

"Then there's your answer as to whether or not you should write him," he replied.

Rose picked the parchments off the floor. "What about Arthur and George? What should I do with them?"

"The same thing you do with everyone else who wants into your heart," he replied. "Decide if they are worthy."

"I," Rose relaxed. "I think I can do that."

"I'm happy to hear it," the man took examined the room again.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rose asked.

"No," he grinned. "I only wanted to relive a few memories."

She asked, "What memories?"

He made eye contact with her. "You haven't changed much of the room."

"Is this how things looked when Dad lived here?"

"More or less."

She sighed. "I never could be accused of being a creative decorator."

"Very few people are," he replied.

"Indeed."

Silence fell between them.

"I need to go now."

"Why?" Rose asked.

The man chuckled. "Do you want me to stay now?"

Rose shrugged. "If I am speaking with you I have an excuse not to grade papers."

"True, but eventually you will need to get some work done."

"Fair enough."

The man smiled. "Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye, uh," Rose answered.

The man made his way to the doorway.

"Wait!"

He spun around.

"How did you know that Dad gave me this textbook for my sixth year studies?"

His body's glow was now a soft yellow. "Tell Hermione that her Santa cookie cutter is in the top right hand drawer. Last year she got distracted talking to you dad, so she put it there instead of with the others."

"I was not aware she had lost it."

"She did," he answered. "If I were you, I would tell her where to find it first thing in the morning. She's given up looking for it tonight, and if she doesn't find it by noon tomorrow she won't make any Santa cookies."

"I will be sure to relay the message."

"Good." The man put his hand on the doorway. "Goodbye Rose. I love you."

"Good bye, and thank you for everything."

In a flash he vanished.

Rose stared at the spot where he had stood. Her body was still warm, despite the lack of a fire.

"I am dreaming," she mumbled. "I fell asleep while grading and I began to dream."

Then she yawned.

I will go to sleep, Rose trudged towards her bedroom. Yes, I will get some sleep. Somehow if I fall asleep I will awaken from this dream.

At least I am finally at peace.


	117. Chapter 117

**AN: Thank you all so much for the overwhelming support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

"So Zach is divorcing Kendall then?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Why did her grandmother and sister insist on discussing that insipid soap opera?

"Yes," Muriel answered. "He has the papers drawn up and everything. Today's episode was dedicated to him serving them to Kendall."

"Oh my God," Violet gasped.

Rose's glanced at the Santa poking his head out of the chimney. She couldn't help but notice that Violet refused to look at it. If Rose was a crueler person she would press the Santa down and watch it pop up. Violet's expression would be priceless.

Then again, it was the season for peace on earth and good will towards sisters. Better to leave her be.

"I wouldn't worry about Zach and Kendall," there was a spark in Muriel's eyes. "Kendall went to their deserted beach house, and Zach followed her. Right now, his car is broken down, and is blocking Kendall's garage."

Violet's expression was a mirror image of her grandma's "I guess they'll just have to spend Christmas together."

"They will," Muriel answered.

Rose glanced at the holly dangling from the chandeliers. Could this soap opera be any more cliched?

"You look like you're enjoying yourself."

Rose turned to her right. The boredom evaporated from her eyes. "Oh you know Victor, I do enjoy catching up on Stanley's Corner."

Victor held out a crimson plate stacked full of sugar cookies. "Don't tell me Grandma got you addicted to that soap opera."

"Do not worry," Rose replied. "I cherish my brain cells too much to ever consider voluntarily watching ten-seconds of that show."

"I'm glad to hear it," he answered. "If you ever expressed a tolerance for the show I'd have you committed to St. Mungo's, or at least check to make sure you weren't a polyjuiced Death Eater."

She chuckled. "I assure you, I am Rose Severa Snape, and am quite in my right mind."

"I am glad to hear it." He pressed the plate into her chest. "Go ahead and take a cookie."

"I am not particularly hungry for cookies at the moment."

"That's thestral dung and you know it."

She sighed.

He raised the plate until it was under her chin. "Mum put cinnamon in the icing, just how you like it."

Rose gave him a half smile and took a wreath cookie from the top of the pile.

Victor lowered the plate and grabbed a Santa cookie. "Thank you again for finding the Santa cookie cutter. I was afraid we would go without those cookies this year."

"It was no problem," Rose replied.

"How did you even know where to look for it?" Victor asked.

"It was just a hunch."

"Just a hunch?"

"Yes. I had a hunch that it was in the top right hand drawer, so I shared it with Mum."

"It was quite the hunch."

"Really, it was nothing special."

"Well, thanks all the same. The Santa cookies have always been my favorite."

"They taste like all the other Christmas cookies," Rose noted before taking a bite of her wreath.

"I don't know," Victor answered. "There's always been something special about the Santas."

"Why would you think that?" Rose asked before taking another bite.

"I think they are made with extra love."

"You only believe that because they are your favorite design."

"That's true, but I don't think that's the main reason," Victor answered. "I think it has more to do with Harry Potter than anything."

"Harry Potter?" Rose asked.

Victor nodded. "He gave Mum the Santa Christmas cookie cutter the Christmas before he died. At least that's what she told me."

"Harry Potter," Rose drawled as she envisioned her ghostly visitor levitating Dad's potions textbook.

"Anyway, thank you for finding it." Victor stuck the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

"Indeed," Rose finished her cookie.

"Here, take another one," Victor offered.

Rose reached for the plate.

"Victor! There you are!"

He glanced up. Rose froze.

Antlia rushed towards them. "Come to the doorway with me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Carina is there," Antlia giggled.

"So?"

"So she's waiting under the mistletoe for you."

Rose gave Victor a look. "Did Mum and Dad hang mistletoe this year?"

"I don't think they did," Victor drawled.

"No," Antlia's smirk was identical to that of Lucius. "But I may have hung some."

Before Victor could respond, Antlia grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. Rose leaned over and grabbed a Santa cookie. Then, she stared at it.

Were the Santa cookies all that different from the others and she had not noticed until now?

"No seriously, don't spoil me," Violet continued. "It's enough for me to know that there are rumors that Ryan may have switched the DNA results."

"I won't," Muriel replied. "But all the rumors are that the baby is Zach's after all."

Rose groaned before biting into her cookie. If she listened to any more of this drivel she would be driven to drink half of the remaining egg nog.

She sauntered towards the center of the room.

"Once I showed them your research, the German government believed everything."

Rose stopped.

"They will not be putting any of the squib cure into their water supply," Draco announced.

"That is a huge relief," Severus began.

Draco exhaled. "Indeed it is."

"You have almost single handedly saved Germany," Severus continued.

"I couldn't have done it alone," Draco replied. "You played an enormous role in helping me. If it wasn't for your research I would have been laughed right out of the Reichstag."

"True," Lucius answered. "But we needed a diplomat, and you were all that and more."

"Personally," Draco took a deep breath. "I could not be happier that the negotiations are over. It was stressful enough to keep everything under wraps, but knowing that they may not believe me and begin poisoning their own citizens was enough to keep me awake at night."

"I never had doubt that you could persuade them with the truth," Severus replied.

Draco took a sip of his egg nog.

"Indeed," Lucius answered. "I had every confidence that you could do it."

"Thank you," Draco had a slight blush.

"How soon will word get out about the German's decision?" Lucius asked.

Severus took a sip of Gluhwein from a blue boot shaped glass.

"They wanted to wait until after the New Year so that as many people know about it as possible. In their words, 'we can't allow the Ministry to sweep this under the rug by focusing everyone's attention on the holidays,'" Draco replied.

"No, they cannot," Lucius answered.

"I promised that I would not say anything until after they released their findings," Draco replied. "Still, I will have Victor working on the announcement over the break so we can release it as soon as possible."

"That is great to hear," Severus replied.

"Indeed it is," Lucius scanned the room. "Where is your speech writer anyway?"

Draco craned his neck and hummed. "I don't know. I saw him standing over there, but he must have run off somewhere."

"He is in the doorway," Rose interrupted

The men turned to her.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

Rose pointed in the direction of the doorway. All eyes then fell on the kissing couple in front of them.

Severus scowled. "I told you not to hang mistletoe anywhere near my house."

Lucius smirked. "I didn't hang that sprig of mistletoe."

"Then who did?" Severus asked.

From across the room, Antlia winked.

Lucius winked back.

Severus exhaled, "Of course she did."

"She's my little genius," Lucius bragged.

"Somebody better go over and make sure that isn't enchanted," Draco began. "The last thing we need is another incident."

"Oh come on," Lucius began. "Let the girl have her fun."

Draco frowned. "As I recall we allowed you to have some fun one year with the mistletoe. It took us an entire hour to get Rose out from under it, and she was bawling the entire time because Scorpius refused to kiss her."

Rose darted off. There was no need to dwell on her eight year old self screaming for her best friend to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh they can be fun this time of year."

Rose stopped and turned to her left. Speaking of the devil…

"So I told that student I was more than happy to give her an exceeds expectation, provided she could point out her in-text citations." Scorpius held a star cookie in one hand and a glass of egg nog in the other. "I didn't hear a word from her for the rest of the week."

Ginevra shook her head. "I swear you get the worst students."

"I don't know," Scorpius replied. "They haven't charmed my desk shut or performed a bat bogey hex on me. I've heard that under the right circumstances, that can happen to a professor"

Ginevra blushed. "I suppose it would be rather rude of someone to do that."

"It would be," Scorpius took a bite of his cookie.

"Are you looking for the egg nog table as well?"

Rose turned to her right and smiled. "Hello Grandpa."

He limped towards her.

Rose frowned. "You need to use your cane more. It would be easier for you to walk if you did so."

"I'm fine," he replied before finishing his Santa cookie. "My leg feels great right now."

"Still, if you feel any discomfort…"

"You'll brew me a potion to help ease my pain."

Rose's smile returned. "For you, I would."

Wilford took her hand. "I'm really glad you were able to make it. Your grandma and I were wondering if you planned on coming."

"Why would I not come?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Wilford replied. "The way your parents were talking though, it sounded like you wanted to cancel Christmas."

"I suppose I was rather irate earlier in the month," Rose admitted.

"Nobody could blame you for being upset with everything that's happened."

"Perhaps."

Grandpa Wilford lowered his voice. "How are you feeling now?"

Rose swallowed. "I will not lie, it is still difficult to wrap my mind around what has happened this past month. Yet, I think I am coming to grips with everything."

"I cannot imagine what you're going through," Wilford replied.

"I will survive it," Rose answered.

He rubbed her hand. "Well, just always know that we love you. Regardless of what you're going through, everyone in this room will love and support you."

Rose choked. "Thank you Grandpa."

"Excuse me Rose." Hermione rushed past her daughter and called, "Severus?"

He turned his attention to her, "What is it Love?"

"The elves say that dinner will be ready in ten minutes and," her eyes widened. "Is that mistletoe?"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "Unfortunately yes."

"Who hung it?" Hermione asked.

"Antlia," Severus answered. "Fortunately, Draco is taking it down for us."

Draco motioned for Orion to come to him. The boy set down his toy truck and obeyed. Draco said a few words to him before grabbing him and raising him. Orion batted at the air until he had a firm grasp on the mistletoe. Then, he tugged at it until it was firmly in his grasp.

"You know, you've never kissed me under the mistletoe," Hermione noted.

"Why ever would I want to kiss you under the mistletoe?" Severus asked before taking a sip of his Gluhwein.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "It just seems romantic."

"Love," Severus purred. "I do not need mistletoe to be romantic."

Before she could get another word in, Severus crashed his lips into hers.

Grandpa Wilford snickered while Rose released his hand.

"They really are sickening sweethearts," she muttered.

"True," he caught his breath. "But it warms my heart to know that my baby girl has someone who will treat her well. In the end, that's all I ever wanted for her, to have a loving family."

"Indeed," Rose's lips curled up. "We are indeed a loving family."

"No Orion," Draco called. "Don't run around with that."

"Why not?" Orion asked.

"Because you might get kissed if you hang it over your head," Antlia called.

"Yuck!" he threw it to the ground.

Rose's smile grew.

There really was no Christmas like a Snape Christmas.


	118. Chapter 118

**AN: Sorry if I get any of the details wrong. Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

A golden chain dangled from Violet's hands. The multicolored lights bounced off the opal phoenix at the bottom. "I absolutely love it. Thank you Mum."

"You are very welcome," Hermione replied.

Violet unhooked the chain.

"I thought of you when I saw it at Hogsmeade," Hermione grabbed Severus hand and leaned into the couch. "It was too perfect to pass up."

"Thank you again," Violet gushed before putting it on.

Hermione leaned into the back of the couch. "I'm so glad you like it."

About a meter from Violet, Victor thumbed through the pages of a cook book. Already he was dog-earing pages for future reference. Beside him, Rose was counting the silver vials in her cardboard box. Wrapping paper was strewn about the floor, but nobody made any effort to vanish it. While Severus and Hermione sat on the sofa, their children opted to remain seated on the floor.

"The last box is for you, Rose," Severus began.

Rose glanced under the tree. She ran her hands along the gold trimmed skirt. "What box?"

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "This one."

Rose crawled towards him. Once she was close enough, Severus placed the box into her outstretched hand. She muttered her thanks before opening it.

On the surface, there was nothing eye-catching about thering. It was a small diamond mounted on a smudged golden band. Rose glanced up at her father, as if to ask for an explanation.

"That is the wedding ring your grandfather Tobias gave your grandmother Eileen," Severus began.

Rose glanced back at the ring. In a soft, almost reverent voice, she replied. "It is a beautiful ring."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to call it beautiful," Severus replied. "Yet it is the only thing of value my parents had which I feel comfortable passing down to one of my children."

The tear trickling from Rose's cheek glistened in the Christmas tree's light. "I do not know if I can accept this."

"Why not?"

"You are giving me a piece of your family…."

"I am giving you a piece of your family."

Victor and Violet turned their attention from their gifts to Severus' words.

"Yes, but," Rose choked. "This is a ring which should stay in the Snape family."

"It is staying in the Snape family," Severus replied.

Rose ran her finger along the side of the band.

"You are well-aware of my origins. My parents had very little and could afford very little," Severus began. "Still, Mum wanted her wedding ring passed down to one of her grandchildren. Traditionally the oldest child gets a wedding ring, or at least that is the case in pureblood families. The only question I faced was when you would receive it."

Rose stared at Severus.

"I want you to have a piece of your heritage," Severus continued.

"Are you certain you should give it to me?" Rose asked. "After all traditions can be broken, and there is the issue of my DNA."

"I am more than certain," Severus replied. "The ring is going to my oldest daughter."

"Mum, are you fine with this?"

"I am more than fine with it."

Rose stopped rubbing it.

"I know you have your father's textbook but others outside the family have used it. You have jewels from your great-grandmother, but neither your father nor I have any personal connection to them. We wanted you to have something which was connected to his immediate family, something he would remember from his childhood," Hermione continued.

"I want you to know who you are," Severus added.

Rose locked eyes with him.

"I want you to remember that you are the daughter whom I love," Severus continued. "I want you to remember that you will always have a home here. In my heart, you will always be a Snape."

Rose leapt and threw her arms around Severus. Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you so much."

He embraced her.

"It is the most beautiful present I have ever received," Rose sobbed.

Violet grinned as Victor sniffed.

Rose broke away from Severus. "I will cherish it forever."

"I know you will," he whispered.

She slid the ring onto her finger and laughed. "It fits perfectly."

"Your fingers are very similar to your father's," Hermione noted. "It would not surprise me if they were the same shape and length as Eileen's."

Rose held up the ring. "Perhaps they are."

Violet cleared her throat. "I for one am glad we are on the subject of marriage and wedding rings."

All eyes fell on her.

"We are all gathered together as a family, and all of us have received what we've asked for and more," she continued. "Well, almost everything."

Rose sat back onto the carpet between Victor and her sister.

"Still, there is one thing I would like which hopefully you and Dad can give to me this Christmas," Violet replied.

"What would that be?" Severus asked.

"I would like the truth on how you two fell in love," Violet answered.

Severus paled while Hermione shook.

"Yes," Victor added. "I would like to hear that story as well."

"As would I," Rose replied.

Severus sighed and gazed into Hermione's eyes. She nodded.

"I suppose you children all deserve to hear this story. If we tell you it now we will not have to repeat ourselves," Severus began.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "All of you deserve to know what happened, and we are all together. Now is as good a time as any to tell you the full truth."

The children scooted closer to their parents. Hermione couldn't help but notice they wore the same expressions they did as children awaiting a good bedtime story. There was something touching about it.

"I will warn you," Severus began. "This is not a romantic story. Our motives for marrying were gray at best. The truth is complicated."

Victor gave him a half smile. "Trust me, we realized a long time ago that nothing is simple with either of you."

Violet and Rose smirked.

"Very well then," Severus took a deep breath. "As you know, we met the day your mother was sorted into Gryffindor. I only noticed her when the Sorting Hat was on her head, and even then she occupied my thoughts only momentarily."

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "My entire attention was on Harry Potter and his eyes. The only thought running through my head was how he appeared identical to James, yet his eyes were the same as Lily's."

Rose sat up straighter.

"If there is one thing which irks me, it is the people who view photographs of that Sorting Feast and believe I am eying your mother, as if I was searching for a wife amongst eleven year olds. Granted, dwelling on Harry's connection to Lily was disconcerting in its own right, but not nearly as much as drooling over a first year."

"True," Rose answered

"Had someone told me that one of those first years was to be my beloved wife, I would have gulped down every bottle of Ogden's Finest in the school. Then I would have wondered how anyone could believe that at the age of forty-five, I would be able to seduce a woman almost twice as young as me."

Rose's lower lip curled up.

"On my end, I remember the first time I saw your father," Hermione replied. "He left an impression on me, but perhaps not as much as he did on other students."

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"I remember noting that he was dressed in all black, but it seemed normal to me."

"Normal?"

"Yes."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"I had little knowledge of the Wizarding World, so I thought it appropriate that some wizards wear all black and wear capes," Hermione continued. "I also remember overhearing some people complaining about his greasy hair, but I am in no position to criticize anyone over their hair."

Victor allowed himself to laugh.

"What was Mum like as a student?" Violet asked.

"Your mother was obnoxious in the classroom," Severus answered. "I called her an Insufferable Know It All, and I meant it."

"How romantic," Violet deadpanned.

"To put it more kindly," Severus continued. "She was very eager to please, and very eager to get into trouble."

"I did not wish to cause trouble," Hermione argued.

"Yet trouble followed you very closely."

"No, trouble followed Harry. Several times I encouraged him to follow the rules, but he refused to listen."

"For someone who meant to cause no trouble, you were quick to light my robes aflame"

"I thought you were jinxing Harry's broom."

"Fair enough, but I hardly think setting one's robes on fire is best way to persuade him to be your lover."

"I suppose that is true."

Violet leaned over to Victor and whispered in his ear, "I'll bet you five galleons they cannot get through this story without seducing each other."

"That is a bet I would lose," Victor whispered back.

"Anyway," Hermione took a deep breath. "During my second year I did fall madly in love with a professor, but it was not your father."

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Hermione blushed. "I had the biggest crush on him."

"As much as I love you, I must say that prior to Dad, your taste in men was terrible," Rose noted.

"Sadly her taste in men has improved little over the years," Severus replied. "A fact I benefit from every day."

"That is not true Dad and you know it," Rose answered. "For all of your faults, you have never embellished your accomplishments or been a bombastic dunderhead."

"Very true," Hermione replied. "For that reason alone, I am glad I ended up with him and not Gilderoy."

Severus gave her a half grin.

"As a second year, I still held a high opinion of your father, though he tested that every day," Hermione answered.

"Indeed I did," Severus cut in. "I still found her to be an insufferable know-it-all, and I was more than happy to inform her of that fact."

"He was," Hermione answered. "Which is why I still wasn't in love with him come my third year."

"No feelings were developing on my end either," Severus answered.

"Although," there was a gleam in her eyes. "You did protect me from a lycanthrope. I appreciated that."

"Believe me, I was only doing my job, not setting the stage to start a family," Severus answered.

"True," Hermione replied. "Still, I was beginning to suspect that there was more to your father than the mask he put on for the rest of the world."

"Did you spend hours trying to decipher Dad?" Rose asked.

"Actually I spent far more time agonizing over whether or not I wanted to be Viktor Krum's serious girlfriend," Hermione admitted.

"Oh joy," Victor muttered with a frown. "The ex who shares my name."

"Trust me, Krum was the furthest thing from my mind when I named you," Hermione replied.

"Indeed he was," Severus answered.

"Did Krum ever come up when you were deciding what to name me?" Victor asked.

"Let's just say that I demanded that your name be spelled with a 'c,'" Severus deadpanned.

"I see," Victor replied.

"There's something I never understood about your infatuation with Viktor Krum," Violet chimed in.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

"If you were so bored by Quidditch, why did you date two Quidditch players?" Violet asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. I suppose I did not think I could do any better."

"Oh."

"There really is no excuse for my poor choice in men." She put a hand onto Severus' thigh. "All I can say is that I wound up with the best man for me. In the end, that is all that matters."

Severus replied, "I would still argue that you wound up with a right old git."

She brushed her lips against his before whispered. "You may be a right old git, but you are also the perfect man for me. Never tell yourself any differently."

"You were telling us about Mum's fourth year," Violet interrupted.

"Indeed," Severus straightened his posture, "Voldemort was on the cusp of returning. The mark on my arm was becoming clearer, and there were whispers amongst the former Death Eaters. I was far too distracted by the possibility of another war to pay much attention to your mother on a personal level."

"I see," Victor answered.

"Dad?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Perhaps this is inappropriate but, did you have any," Rose wrung her hands. "Did you have any romantic interests at this time?"

Severus shook his head. "I was far too distracted with spying to pay much attention to romance of any sort."

"So other than Lily, Mum has been the only woman you've ever loved?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

The tension left Rose's body.

"Now do not misunderstand me, I was not a monk," Severus replied. "Still, I was not searching for a wife. I was convinced that I was unworthy of love, and that I needed to spend my life atoning for the wrong I had done. Then there was the fact that I did not believe I would survive the war."

"But you did not die," Rose replied.

"Clearly I did not," Severus answered.

"So, if you were convinced that you were going to die, why did you carry that antivenin with you?" Rose asked.

"Do not get ahead of me," Severus replied. "There is much more to our story than our time at Hogwarts."

Rose closed her mouth.

"That brings me to my fifth year," Hermione continued. "I cannot say that my feelings on your father changed in the slightest, though I was growing increasingly frustrated with him."

"How so?" Victor asked.

"No matter what I did, it seemed as if I could never gain his approval," Hermione gave her husband a look. "Thankfully that changed once we were wed."

"How could I think anything other than you are an amazing partner?" Severus asked.

"I am not always amazing and you know it," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps," he rubbed her hand. "Yet you are so much more amazing than I ever could have dreamed."

"Sixth year!" Violet burst out.

"Sixth year was interesting as far as my relationship with your father," Hermione answered.

"How so?" Victor asked.

Hermione faced her children. "The odd thing about my sixth year is that Harry did share the Half Blood Prince's diary with me. We discussed theories as to his identity, and he told me his suspicions about the kind of man he was."

Rose's mind flashed back to the emerald eyed visitor.

"I will admit to finding the man who wrote in the textbook to be a creative yet misunderstood man. I remember wishing I could have been his friend, but I felt no true affection for him."

"So you did," Rose drawled.

"Your father was just the strict Defense Against Dark Arts professor," Hermione's voice became more distant. "Though I remember defending him more to Ron."

"I was wondering where Ron would come in," Rose replied.

Hermione frowned. "He has been in the background this entire time. We were close friends, and sometimes I wondered if we could be more. I suppressed my feelings though despite the fact that they were growing."

Rose gulped.

"By the time I was ready to admit my feelings to myself, I was in my sixth year. Ron was dating Lavender Brown, a fact he was all too eager to make me aware of."

"Oh," Rose replied.

The light in Hermione's eyes died. "He went days without speaking to me when he discovered that I had kissed Viktor. While we had always fought, there was something more intense about these fights. It was as if he was trying to destroy me instead of helping to build me up. He never passed up an opportunity to belittle me, and he was all too eager to throw Lavender in my face."

Rose bowed her head.

"Later on that year, Ron was poisoned. I went into the hospital ward and tended to him. He was so kind and so tender. It was as if the last few months had never occurred. I thought it was the beginning of something beautiful," Hermione's throat was tight.

Severus rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"In one way it was. If it had not been for my relationship with Ronald, I never would have had any of you." Hermione took a shaky breath. "Had I not been such a dunderhead, I would not have fallen in love with your father and created a family with him."

"How did that happen?" Victor asked.

Hermione raised her head, hoping to find the words to explain the rest of the story.


	119. Chapter 119

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

"As you and the entire Wizarding World knows, I killed Albus Dumbledore," Severus' voice was soft, his eyes distant. "It was a necessary action, but one I regret all the same."

Rose gritted her teeth. "Dumbledore should never have asked you to kill him."

"Perhaps not," Severus admitted. "At the time, though, it seemed to be the wisest course of action."

"It is never wise to frame someone for murder," Rose answered.

"I was not framed for murder," Severus argued. "I did kill Dumbledore."

"Because he guilted you into doing so," Rose argued. "It was unethical for him to use your past traumas and regrets against you in such a manner. You deserved to find peace and live your life on your terms, not be branded a murderer."

"At the time I did not feel that way."

"You never should have been made to feel that you were inferior."

"Perhaps."

"It is the truth."

"Regardless," Severus took a shaky breath. "Everyone believed that I was a murderer and behaved accordingly. Despite the outcry though, I was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I would imagine that Neville was not thrilled at the prospect of being under your care," Rose noted.

"No, he was not," Severus replied. "Still, my summer was far less eventful than your mother's."

The three young adults turned to Hermione.

"Early that summer, I erased your grandparents' memories and sent them to Australia. I wish I could have acted differently, but I didn't know any other way to keep them safe," Hermione began.

"They seem to have forgiven you," Victor noted.

"Thankfully they did, although I was terrified they wouldn't agree with me once their memories returned," Hermione replied.

Violet moistened her lips.

"Once I was assured that your grandparents were safe, I agreed to help Harry hunt down the horcruxes. Before we accomplished that task though, Harry, Ron and I attended Bill Weasley's wedding."

"How was it?" Victor asked.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Hermione's eyes were misty. "I teared up a bit during their vows. I remember wishing that I could be up there saying them to somebody I loved."

"I wish you'd had a better wedding," Severus interrupted.

Hermione took Severus' hand and rubbed it. "Our wedding was perfect."

"You do not need to spare my feelings. It was in a small courthouse surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to fight with each other. You deserved so much better."

"First of all, I preferred it to be in a courthouse than anywhere else."

"Truly?"

"Yes, the only decision I needed to make was which dress to wear, which made planning much easier. More importantly though, we became a family that day. That's all I cared about then, and it's all I care about now."

He kissed the top of her head. "Very well then."

"As I was saying," Hermione returned her attention to the children. "At the reception, Viktor Krum attempted to speak with me, but before we could converse Ron asked me to dance." She shook her head. "Looking back, I thought the gesture was romantic, but in retrospect it was just Ron being possessive."

Violet gagged.

"Of course, I came and crashed the wedding," Severus chimed in.

"You did?" Violet asked.

"Oh yes," Hermione continued. "The Death Eaters stormed the wedding and it was announced that the Order had fallen. I apparated away with Harry and Ron. That's when we officially began to hunt for the horcruxes."

"In the middle of the hunt is when Ron abandoned you," Violet cut in.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "He abandoned us midway through the search."

"Bastard," Violet mumbled.

"How could you so much as look at Ron again after that?" Victor asked.

"At the time, Harry and I thought it was under the influence of the horcrux. When Ron returned, we figured he had changed. Little did we know that possessive, petty, irresponsible, and vindictive were the perfect words to describe who Ron had become," Hermione replied.

"How could you have ever fallen in love with him?" Rose asked.

Hermione gulped. "At the time, Ron made me laugh. There were times when he was a good listener, and he could be loyal. I absolutely adored his family, and would have been happy to join them."

"Why?" Victor asked. "The Weasleys have been nothing but awful to you. Why would you want to join them?"

"Again, they treated me well for a time," Hermione answered. "As long as I was the woman they wanted me to be, they loved me."

Rose bit her lower lip.

"Ron and I had been through so much together, and I thought he understood me. In a way he did, but he used his knowledge of me to hurt me in the deepest ways possible." Hermione's voice cracked. "People believed we were destined for each other. How could I fight destiny? How could so many wizards be so wrong? No, if there was a problem it was my fault. If I was less bossy, less nagging, and less clingy everything would work out, or so I believed."

Victor stood and embraced Hermione. "I am so sorry Mum."

Hermione held her son. "There is no need to apologize. I am happy now. That is all that should matter to you."

"I know," Victor whispered. "Still, you never should have been taken advantage of by anyone."

"Perhaps," Hermione released her son.

Victor sat on the floor.

Violet turned to Severus. "Did you think of Mum at all while she was on the run?"

"It depends on what you mean by, 'think,'" Severus replied.

Violet cocked her head.

"I thought of Harry and his mission every day," Severus explained. "At times I wondered how your mother was faring, but I was too concerned with the war effort to spend too much time worrying for her safety."

"I would imagine the students did not make it easy for you to perform your job duties," Rose replied.

"Let's just say that when Neville first came to me with a complaint about a student, I felt more than a little vindicated," Severus answered.

Rose smirked.

"That being said," the light in Severus' eyes died. "I began to fear for the future of the Wizarding World. Even with my memories, I was afraid Harry might not be able to defeat Voldemort. If something were to happen to him, somebody would need to remain and fight the Dark Lord. I was one of the few with knowledge on how the Dark Lord operated, and I was skilled enough in potions and the dark arts to still be useful. It seemed only natural to stay alive, if only to see how the war played out. Thus, I began to brew the potions which would counteract Nagini's venom."

"So if you had had even a little more faith in Harry, Victor and Violet would not exist?" Rose asked.

"More or less," Severus admitted.

Hermione paled. A shudder ran up her spine. "I remember watching Nagini bite your father in the neck. There was so much blood pouring out. There was nothing I could do. It was one of the most helpless moments in my life."

Severus massaged Hermione's back.

"Sometimes near the anniversary of the Final Battle, I can still see him sprawled out on the floor with that gashing wound, just bleeding all over the ground. I," Hermione's voice cracked. "I really wish Neville would tear down that awful Shrieking Shack. It's such a horrid place. I see no reason that it should remain a historical marker. I am able to walk into Malfoy Manor again because at least Ginny makes it a pleasant enough place, but I still cannot even look at the structure. It sickens me just thinking about it and what your father looked like after that snake bit him."

"Mum," Victor began to rise again.

Hermione held up her hand. He sat down.

"Love," Severus whispered.

She took a deep breath and wiped her face. "I will be fine, but I would much rather remember Bellatrix's torture of me than remember seeing you like that."

"I am here and alive, Love," Severus whispered before kissing her cheek. "I love you so very much."

A tear fell from her eye. "I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and stoked her hair. A few moments later, she returned her attention to her children.

"Anyway," Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry defeated Voldemort, and we found your father before his potions wore off. After several more medical treatments and a few positive thoughts later, he awoke. Within a month, he had made a full recovery."

"It is difficult to explain those next few months," Severus replied. "I had never experienced true freedom before, so I hardly knew what to do with myself once I learned the war was over. My first thought was to return to Hogwarts to teach. It was what I had always done, and it was one way to financially support myself. Once I raised enough money I planned to open my own apothecary."

"But that did not work out as intended," Rose answered.

"No," Severus replied. "It did not."

Rose's face reddened. "It was unfair of them to discard you so quickly, especially after all you had done for the Wizarding World."

"It was immediately after the war," Severus replied. "There were people who believed I should rot in Azkaban despite what Potter told them. Although the decisions were unjust, they are understandable given the politics of the situation."

"It still should not have happened," Rose muttered.

"No it should not have," Severus answered. "Still, after spending a few years away from children I was somewhat more open to having them. In that respect, things worked out for the best."

Violet gave him a small grin.

"How much did you and Mum interact between the war and your marriage?" Victor asked.

"She saw me a few times while I was hospitalized," Severus answered. "I cannot say the conversations were unpleasant."

"It was nice to see you alive," Hermione chimed in. "After all the death surrounding the Wizarding World, it was nice to see someone recovering."

"After I moved into my new shack though, we saw very little of each other," Severus replied.

"No," Hermione added. "Over the seven years between the end of the war and our marriage, I think we saw each other ten times perhaps."

"That sounds accurate," Severus replied.

"Did you two see each other at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco's wedding?" Victor asked.

"We did," Hermione replied. "I discussed how perfect Draco and Ginny were for each other, and he attempted to find reasons to leave early."

Rose's lips curled up. That sounded just like Dad.

"There was that other time at a Ministry gathering," Hermione continued.

"Which gathering?"

"It was two years before our wedding. You complained about how out of tune the violins were."

"They were out of tune."

"You needn't have spent so much time complaining about them," Hermione argued.

"You needn't have spent so much time defending their poor musicianship," Severus argued.

Violet rolled her eyes. Here they go again.

"In all seriousness," the playfulness left Hermione's voice. "We spent months apart, and did not think anything of it."

"No, we did not," Severus confirmed.

"In the meantime, I redid my eighth year at Hogwarts," Hermione began.

"Did you miss Dad?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did. Nobody knew how to make an entrance like your father, or say just the right insult at just the right time. That being said," the humor evaporated from her expression. "I was too distracted by my own relationship woes to worry about how much I missed your father."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Hermione folded her hands. "Ron was opposed to my returning to Hogwarts. He thought we should be together."

"He could have returned to Hogwarts," Rose noted.

"True, but once his schooling ended, he wanted to be free from any and all academic institutions," Hermione answered. "That's why the second he received an offer to play for the Crudely Cannons, he took it."

"Headmaster Longbottom mentioned him wanting to become an auror at one time," Rose replied.

"He did," Hermione replied. "Until he realized the work which would be involved in it. After that, he decided it would be easier to play Quidditch and surround himself with women."

"I see," Rose hummed.

"I cannot say I blame him for becoming a Cannon," Hermione continued. "It was well-suited to his personality in so many ways."

"How?" Victor asked.

"Ron lacked any sense of responsibility, and he enjoyed being rich. Professional Quidditch was his way to have a good time and to avoid poverty. His only problem was that he had a girlfriend who was more interested in studying than she was in staying out all night."

"I hardly believe that having an intelligent girlfriend qualifies as a problem," Victor noted.

"Perhaps," Hermione sighed. "Still, things were getting worse between us, even though I refused to acknowledge it."

Rose shook.

"At first it started small," Hermione noted. "I would see a woman flirt with him and he would blush. The rumors began to swirl around him and his dalliances. Still, I firmly believed it was my fault."

"Why would you ever think that some man being an arse is your fault?" Victor asked.

"Ron complained that I refused to attend Quidditch parties with him, nor did I see enough of his games. That was fair enough. Quidditch bores me to tears, which must have been somewhat embarrassing for a professional Quidditch player. Things escalated through the years though. Ron began to complain that I did not maintain my appearance as I should. He claimed that if I would use more hair products, wear more makeup, and start talking about what he deemed interesting, then he wouldn't flirt with women as much. If I refused to comply with his demands, he would refuse to speak with me for weeks on end."

"Weeks?" Rose asked.

"Yes, after one nasty fight he refused to speak with me for four weeks. He refused to return my floo calls, wouldn't answer his owls, yet insisted to the press that we were still madly in love," Hermione answered.

"Dear Merlin," Violet whispered.

"Still I was convinced that I could make things work with Ron if I would just try harder. I dropped out of the university and took a Ministry job to put an end to our fights. For a while my plan worked, but the women reemerged after a few months. Finally, I had enough. I told him that if he wanted me to remain in his life, I would need some kind of commitment. He yelled, 'fine, we're getting married' then stormed out of the room. After a few days he bought the most gaudy ruby ring he could find and stuck it on my finger. He insisted that I show it off to every reporter in sight. I thought he was finally proud of me, but in reality he was merely displaying his wealth."

Rose hung her head. "I wish you had not been tied to him."

"None of this is your fault," Hermione answered.

Rose did not look up.

Hermione clasped her daughter's hands. "This is not your fault."

Rose hummed.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, I want to know the true story behind how I came to be."

"Very well then," Hermione released her daughter.

Rose crawled closer to her.

"Ron and I were in a good place during the window of your conception. We hadn't seen each other in months. I had written him every day, and he wrote me once a week at least, which was great for him. When I first saw him, I was so excited to see him again." Hermione choked. "I forgot to cast the spell and take the potion. The second time I knew he hadn't cast it right. Then, he decided that things would be more interesting without contraceptive measures."

"What an irresponsible arse," Victor growled.

"So let me get this straight," Violet began. "Dad isn't in the picture at all right now."

"Nope," Severus replied. "We had no interactions at this time."

"Then what exactly were you doing during all of this?" Violet asked.

"Wallowing."

"Wallowing?"

Severus nodded. "My income was barely enough to survive on. I could create potions, but I did not have the means to manufacture them. Hence my ideas remained on paper. I attempted to save money for an apothecary, but it would have taken decades before I could make any kind of downpayment on the materials necessary to brew, much less the building to sell them in."

"Merlin that's unfair," Rose replied.

"Perhaps," Severus answered. "Still I remember that New Year's Eve drinking a bottle of scotch Lucius had bought me the night before. I remember staring at the ceiling and thinking that my life would never change for the better."

"You were very wrong," Rose replied.

Severus smiled. "I have never been so happy to be wrong in my life."

"Indeed," Rose replied. "Still, if you were not speaking with Mum, how did you two become husband and wife?"

"Ron was away when I discovered I was pregnant with you. I decided to tell him about you in person since it didn't feel proper to give such news via an owl." Hermione's throat constricted. "I genuinely thought he would be happy to know of your existence."

Rose glanced at her diamond ring.

"Instead of feeling any type of joy, he became irate. He denied that you were his, and abandoned me in my apartment. I begged and pleaded with him to raise you, but he made it clear that there was no room in his heart for a child," Hermione replied.

A tear ran down Rose's cheek.

Severus took her chin and raised it. He locked eyes with her. "Ron Weasley never deserved to have anyone in his life as magnificent as you. Never forget that, Little One."

Rose sniffed. "Thank you, Dad."

Hermione's voice was soft, "We don't need to continue if you don't want us to."

"No," Rose answered. "I need to hear this."

They turned to Victor and Violet.

"Yes," Violet answered. "I want to hear this."

"I do too," Victor replied.

"Very well then," Severus began. "While Ron was being the biggest dunderhead imaginable, I had received word of my inheritance. If I married within six months of my grandmother's death, then I would receive four hundred million galleons. For obvious reasons, I was eager to obtain it."

"I think anyone in your position would be willing to marry for that kind of money," Victor noted.

"Indeed," Severus frowned. "Several witches made that all too apparent."

"Was Mum one of them?" Violet asked.

"Not initially," Hermione answered. "I didn't know he'd inherited anything until we met at a coffee shop soon after he discovered his grandmother's will."

"So the coffee shop part is real?" Victor replied.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"The best stories always have one foot in the truth," Severus added.

"True," Rose replied.

There was a gleam in Hermione's eyes. "Anyway, your father attempted to flirt with me, and he was quite horrid at it."

"Truly?" Rose asked

"Yes," Hermione's eyes glistened. "It was clear that there was some type of catch with him, yet for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was. After failing to butter me up, he told me all about his fortune. Then I asked him if I was a candidate for marriage."

"Just like that, you knew you wanted to marry him?" Violet asked.

"It was either marry a wizard, return to the muggle world or be thrown out on the streets," Hermione replied. "Given those three options, a marriage to a surly professor was not the worst thing in the world."

"Why Dad though?" Violet asked.

Everyone turned to her

"I don't mean to be rude, but so far it sounds like you two are hardly speaking to each other, and your interactions were less than romantic. Why was Dad your choice as husband?" Violet asked.

"Honestly, I wondered the same thing," Hermione admitted. "It was an impulsive decision to agree to be his wife."

"It was," Rose muttered.

"Still, I knew that your father could be kind, and under all that snark he did have a heart. Also, he had half a brain, which I found quite attractive."

"Most reasonable women do."

"I thought that two reasonable adults could work through something like a baby, so I decided to marry him," Hermione answered.

"That makes sense," Rose replied.

"On my end, there was nothing to work through," Severus continued. "After our first date, your mother revealed her pregnancy. I considered myself to be Rose's father the second I learned of her existence, thus I married your mother."

"Was it truly that simple?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Severus answered. "It was truly that simple."

"I'm still confused."

All attention returned to Violet.

"So far I've only heard the story of a business merger. You two are sickening sweethearts though. How did you two go from barely speaking to each other to snogging each other at every opportunity?" Violet asked.

Severus sighed. "It was not a quick or easy process. Neither of us was open to love when this marriage began."

"Really?" Violet asked.

Hermione shifted closer to Severus. "I married your father in part because I wanted to coparent with a friend. It seemed that I defective in love, but I could be an excellent friend."

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I could not fathom any woman loving me, and I was not eager to marry any woman. I could tolerate your mother, and we had engaging conversations. That is why I agreed to marry your mother."

"What was that moment when you two fell in love with each other?" Victor asked.

"I wish I could give you an answer," Severus replied. "There were signs that I was falling in love, but there is no concrete moment."

"What signs were there?" Rose asked.

"At times I would become tongue tied around your mother, but I thought it was only because she is an attractive witch. Roughly two months into the marriage I smelled your mother's scent in the amortentia, but I was certain I had committed an error. Months passed before I was able to brew the potion and be confident that I had made it correctly. In the meantime, it was becoming more difficult to imagine myself happy without your mother. Again, I wrote it off as simply being grateful to her for keeping the gold digging dunderheads away from my fortune, and for allowing me to raise our child."

Violet turned to Hermione.

"It was very much the same for me. Roughly four months into the marriage, I smelled your father's scent in the amortentia, but I dismissed it as a fluke. At times I would notice how attractive your father was in his own unique way, but again, I thought it was because he treated me better than any other wizard had. Then there were those moments when I couldn't imagine anyone else raising my children, but again, I thought it was only strong friendship."

Severus turned to his oldest daughter. "All I can tell you is that once you were born Rose, you had two parents who were madly in love with each other."

Rose smiled.

"When did you two, first say, 'I love you' then?"

"Again, it was a process," Severus replied. "We had to admit our feelings to ourselves first."

"How did that happen?" Victor asked.

"Fenrir broke into my apothecary a few weeks after Rose was born," Severus replied. "Just the thought that your mother could have been in there was enough to reduce me to tears. It was then that I knew I was in love with her."

"What about you, Mum?" Victor asked.

"During the Quidditch World Cup, Ron fell off his broom and was severely injured. A few days later, your father asked if I would ever run off with Ron. I told him no, but I wasn't sure why I was so certain of that. When I discussed it with your grandmother, she pointed out the bloody obvious. Finally, I had no choice but to acknowledge that I loved your father."

"When did you finally say the words?" Victor asked.

"After Ron's injury, he wanted Rose's trust fund and my alimony. In order to get them, he attempted to persuade me to reunite with him," Hermione replied. "He went so far as to burst into our mansion despite our strong wards."

"After your mother turned him away," Severus continued. "I told her that it must not be easy to be in a marriage with me when she had a chance to be married to a man she loved., Then I told her that she could be in a real marriage if she so desired. When she told me that she was already in a real marriage, I confessed my love."

"The night we confessed our love to each other was the night we created Victor," Hermione answered.

Rose wiped away a tear. Stupid sentimentality.

Severus turned to Violet. "I suppose after hearing how your sister and brother came to be you would like to know of your origins as well."

She squirmed.

"Do not worry," Hermione grinned. "It is actually a funny story."

"I guess I can hear it then," Violet answered.

"For years after Victor's birth, we had toyed with the idea of having a third child," Severus admitted. "We had decided that we wanted to have a child the proper way with no surprises. At the time though, we had several conferences lined up, so we were going to wait six months before attempting to conceive."

"What we did not take into account was that I had taken a strep throat cure a month before we made our decision," Hermione replied.

"Rendering the contraceptive potion ineffective," Rose pointed out.

"Exactly," Hermione answered.

"So once again, your carefully laid plan blew up in your face," Violet replied.

"We were more than happy to adjust our plans," Hermione answered. "Perhaps all of you were a surprise in your own way, but if we had to do it all again we wouldn't change a thing."

"I am glad to hear it," Rose replied.

"Children," Severus leaned closer to them. "You know that I do not believe in rubbish such as soulmates or destiny. Still, if there is one woman who understands me, who can touch the darkest depths of my heart, it would be your mother."

Hermione put her hand on Severus' thigh. "Our story isn't a fairy tale, but somehow we have managed to build a happy and successful marriage. To us, that is all that matters."

"So this is the awful truth then?" Victor asked. "You didn't want us to know that Rose was Ron's, and that you married for convenience?"

"Yes," Hermione exhaled.

Victor, Violet, and Rose looked at each other. Within moments, they burst out laughing.

Severus raised an eyebrow while Hermione pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry," Rose gasped. "But other than my paternity, nothing in this story is all that horrible."

"No," Victor chuckled. "It sounds exactly like both of you too."

"It really does!" Violet exclaimed.

"I do not understand…" Severus drawled.

Rose caught her breath."You and Mum are careful people who over analyze everything. While you are overly affectionate with each other, you can be guarded around others."

"Fair enough," Severus answered.

"The truth is that you two were flawed yet lovable people. In the fake story makes both of you come off as dunderheads," Rose continued.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other.

"Dad, you can be cruel, but you are not stupid," Rose began. "Under no circumstances would you have forgotten a contraceptive potion or neglected to cast the spell. Also, you would have known better than to ignore Mum, especially given how persistent she can be."

"Fair enough," Severus replied.

"And Mum," Victor chimed in. "If you felt yourself falling in love with Dad you would have broken things off with Ron immediately. Even if you were single after the fact, you would have seen it as a life lesson and moved on."

"I did not have the confidence then that I do now…" Hermione began.

"No, but you had the same persistence," Victor noted

She closed her mouth.

"Merlin Mum, you have been breaking through Dad's wards since you were a teenager. Pregnancy shouldn't have inhibited your ability to take them down," Victor continued. "Even if you were struggling with them, Harry Potter was your best friend and just as importantly, an auror. He would have found a way to get Dad to answer that door, even if it meant serving him a fake arrest warrant. If Dad still didn't cooperate, he would've tied him to a chair and forced him to hear you out."

"Fair enough," Hermione replied.

"Honestly, I don't know why you didn't tell us this story earlier," Violet replied.

"We did not want you children to feel as if you were merely a way of fulfilling a contractual obligation," Severus answered.

"Do you really think we ever felt that way?" Victor asked.

Hermione swallowed.

"Anyone who has spent two minutes with you knows that you two are deeply in love and that you love your children," Rose replied. "There has never been any doubt in my mind that I was in a loving household."

"Yes," Victor added. "It is so clear even from your wedding photos that you two respected each other. Perhaps you weren't madly in love when you married, but that matters little. All that matters is that now you are fabulous parents."

Hermione's eyes watered.

"Yes," Violet added. "We could not have imagined any better parents than you."

"Funny," Severus answered. "We could not have imagined better children than you."

With that, everyone in the family embraced each other.


	120. Chapter 120

**AN: Thanks for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

There were few things more peaceful than Christmas snow.

Severus watched the flakes waft onto the window sill. The snow swirled round, as if it was a quiet cyclone. Once the wind stilled, it would continue its trek towards the ground, as if the disruption had never occurred.

If one stared at the sky long enough, they could forget that tomorrow would be a fall moon.

"Severus?"

He grunted, but kept his gaze on the window.

"Severus?"

He felt the bed dip, but did not move.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

He felt a hand upon his shoulder. His muscles tensed.

"Love, what is troubling you?"

"How could I forget everything?"

Hermione moved beside him.

"How could I ever forget you, the children, how we met, how we fell in love, or anything about our life together?" He faced her. "How could I ever forget my family?"

"It's a complicated magical chain reaction," Hermione began. "I think you explained it best though when you said it was the lycanthropy in that you reverted to an earlier stage, but you physically remain unchanged due to our initial cure."

"On an intellectual level I understand everything, or at least as much as one can understand about all of this," Severus whispered. "In my heart though, I cannot begin to fathom how I could ever forget my family."

Hermione put a hand on his thigh. "Perhaps you only intellectually forget us."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I think in your heart of hearts, you recognized me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, if you remembered nothing about me during your episodes, you would have been much crueler to me than you were."

"During one of my episodes I attempted to get you arrested for kidnapping me. I would hardly call that being kind."

"True, you were agitated, but you never called the aurors, nor did you try to subdue me. We both know that if you truly thought I was a threat, you would not have hesitated to fight me."

"Who is to say that I will not harm you in the future?"

"I know you're confused during your episodes, but after viewing my memories we reached some type of understanding."

"Or so you think. The reality is that we have no idea how I view the situation."

"You told me that if you could remember me, you would love me," Hermione answered.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

Silence suffocated the room.

"It terrifies me that I could hurt you and never know what I had done," Severus confessed.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied. "Yet you haven't so much as attempted to hex me. That leads me to believe that even in the midst of an episode, in your heart of hearts, you remember me."

He gave her a small smile. "I would like to think so anyway."

"I know so," Hermione answered.

"Well, I suppose you would know, being the brightest witch of your generation."

"I would."

His smile widened.

She wrapped him in her arms and captured his lips. "I love you so very much."

He pressed her against his chest. "I love you so very much as well."

From the hallway, a floorboard creaked.

The couple turned to the doorway. Rose stood in the hall, her eyes wide. "I apologize for interrupting you. I only wished to say goodnight."

"Goodnight then," Severus answered.

Rose stepped towards her bedroom.

"Did you need anything else from us?" Severus asked.

"No," Rose answered. "I need nothing at all."

Severus released his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Rose."

"I am fine, I assure you," Rose answered.

Severus continued to stare at her.

Rose sighed. "I suppose I may have wanted to thank you for finally telling me the truth."

"It was something we should have done a long time ago," Severus admitted.

"We violated your trust by remaining silent, and did not treat you as the wonderful, intelligent adult you are," Hermione added. "For that we apologize."

Rose replied, "You thought you were doing what was best. I could never fault you for that."

Hermione shifted away from Severus and pat the bed. Rose crept towards her parents.

"What is truly on your mind?" Severus asked.

"If you must know what was on my mind," Rose began. "It was an old story you used to tell me."

"Which one?" Severus asked as she sat between her parents.

"The wedding of the Half Blood Prince," Rose replied.

Severus' eyes grew. "You actually remember that story?"

There was a gleam in Rose's eyes. "Of course I do. I could practically recite every word from almost every Half Blood Prince adventure."

Severus chuckled. "It surprised me that you never grew tired of hearing those stories."

"How could I ever get bored with them?" Rose asked. "The Half Blood Prince defeated the blackest of wizards, sparred with the ginger kidnapper, saved the Wizarding World from the werewolf king, all while saving the Princess of Gryffindor and her daughter from various monsters. Sometimes I counted the hours until bedtime because I wanted to know what kind of predicament the Prince would find himself in next."

Severus smiled. "I suppose it was one of my more creative endeavors outside of the potions lab."

"It was," The light in Rose's eye was extinguished. "Yet I always wondered how you could incorporate so much of your life into those stories, but never mentioned your actual marriage to Mum. I never understood why you didn't have the Half Blood Prince and the Princess of Gryffindor fall in love, fight, and then reunite if that's what truly happened. It always confused me that he married her because she would be banished if he did not."

"It was easy enough to tell you the truth as if it was a fairy tale," Severus replied. "As long as I could hide behind fiction it seemed that I could give your enough of the truth without fearing that you would feel unwanted."

"Why were you so unsure of yourself?" Rose asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why were you so unsure of your ability to make me feel wanted?"

Severus blinked.

"It seems that you lacked confidence in your parenting abilities, and I would like to know why," Rose replied.

Severus exhaled. "I suppose you are owed the truth in that as well."

"I would like it anyway," Rose replied.

"As a child nobody had ever made me feel wanted." Severus' throat constricted. "I had no idea how to love unconditionally, much less make a child feel wanted."

Rose hummed.

"As you well know, I was a cruel teacher who took pleasure in intimidating and often humiliating students. Even I believed myself incapable of loving a child. When you mother told me she was pregnant with you, I did consider myself to be your father. Still, I had no one to show me how to be a dad. All I knew when I first saw you at an antenatal appointment," Severus' throat constricted.

Rose leaned closer to him.

"Rose, I had never loved anyone like that before. I couldn't fathom what unconditional love was before I saw you. That feeling only intensified when I first held you. For the first time, someone loved me without conditions, without wanting anything from me. I scarcely knew what to do," Severus replied.

"In your defense, I did want something from you," Rose replied. "I wanted nappy changes and feedings."

"No, you had no desire to dominate me," Severus answered. "You wanted to know if I was worthy of being called, 'Dada.' You did not want to rule over me, but to build a relationship with me."

"That is fair enough," Rose replied.

"As you developed, I saw so much of myself in you. I saw my sarcasm, my wit, my stubbornness, and above all, the confident child I wished I could have become." He took a deep breath. "At some point I saw so much of myself in you that I began to see the potential for you to become the child I was."

"In what way?"

"I thought that his rejection would be impossible to overcome. I feared you would experience my loneliness and the same bitterness I clung to in order to insulate myself against others. You are too precious to me for me to ever allow you to experience those emotions,"

Rose nodded.

"In the past I have been called a 'lost boy,'" Severus snorted. "I have no idea what that even means. It sounds like I was misplaced on a drawer somewhere."

"It is an odd way to refer to you," Rose admitted.

"Still, I think it was meant to convey that I was abandoned by my family, ostracized by the wider Wizarding World, and made terrible decisions. Personally I think if that is the meaning then it is too maudlin, but I learned long ago that I have little control over what people say about me."

"Very true."

"Regardless, outside of the potions lab very little had gone well in my life. Given my past experiences, I had no reason to believe that I would be an effective parent. All I could do was my best to prevent you from becoming too much like me. In my fear, I deceived you because at the end of the day," Severus bowed his head. "I didn't think I was good enough to be your father."

"Oh Daddy," Rose flung her arms around him. "You have always been an outstanding father. It is a travesty that you would ever think any differently."

"Thank you," Severus whispered.

Rose was eye to eye with him. "I am so sorry that anyone ever made you feel as if you were not good enough. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"I am glad you feel that way," Severus replied.

"Still," Rose's face fell."Did it ever on some level bother you that the child not biologically related to you was the one who took an interest in potions and wears only black?"

"I have told you several times, I have never viewed you as a bastard. You were, are, and always will be my oldest daughter."

"I know."

"One of the greatest honors in my life was you imitating me. I have always been proud of you, and I would imagine my pride in your will only grow."

Rose hugged him tighter. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Little One," Severus whispered.

Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes.

She would never let Severus or Rose forget this moment.


	121. Chapter 121

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Even if he didn't expect her to write back, he couldn't help but perk up every time an owl.

Arthur watched the speckled owl disappear into the dreary skies. He hung his head and trudged to his worn orange recliner.

Percy approached him. "Dad, are you doing well?"

He nodded before plopping into his chair.

"Is there something bothering you?" Percy asked.

Arthur stared at a family portrait. It was taken three decades ago, at a time when he couldn't fathom Severus Snape raising any child, much less his grandchild.

With the holidays, Rose must be swamped with grading. In her spare time, she is spending time with family-her family. It is doubtful she has given any of us any thought.

Arthur rubbed his face. Every day since I've learned of Rose's paternity, I've thought of her. Could she ever consider me her grandfather? Will she ever accept my love? Is it too late to form a relationship with her?

"Are you ready?"

Arthur sighed and glanced up at his son.

"We need to leave soon."

Arthur hummed. "Give me another hour and then I'll go to St. Mungo's with you."

"Okay, but we cannot wait for too long," Percy replied. "The sun is already setting."

"I am well aware of that,"Arthur sighed. "Still, I would like to speak with Ron before I go."

"I'm sure he would like to speak with you as well," Molly interrupted before prancing into the room.

Across the room, the younger Molly looked up from her Wizarding chess game. "I would like to speak with Uncle Ron as well."

"Oh?" George slid his queen until it captured a rook. "Why would that be?"

The girl answered. "I need to speak to him about his daughter."

"Why would you need to do that?" George asked.

"Because somebody needs to get her under control," the teenager answered.

"Why would that be?" George asked.

The younger Molly frowned. "She gave me a troll in potions."

The older Molly gasped. "A troll."

The younger Molly furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, she gave me a troll."

"How dare she?" Molly growled.

"I don't know," the girl pouted. "Ever since she found out she was a Weasely she has been cruel to me."

"Well that is going to change immediately," Molly replied. "The second the new semester begins I will be paying her a visit!"

"Don't you dare," Arthur snapped.

"No," Molly argued. "It's about time Rose leans how to respect her cousins!"

"It is," the younger Molly added.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," George turned to the younger Molly. "Have you been showing her any respect?"

"Excuse me?" the Weasley matriarch spat.

"Have you been showing Professor Rose any respect?" George asked in an even tone.

"How could you ask such a question?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

George kept his attention on his niece. "Yesterday I was talking to Scorpius. He mentioned that you had served detention with him for an entire month due to being disruptive in your classes. From what he said, it sounds as if you've been more than a little rude to some of your professors, specifically Rose."

"You can't listen to Scorpius," the girl argued. "He always takes Professor Rose's side."

"What exactly did he say?" Arthur asked.

"He said Molly demanded that she be allowed to call Rose by her first name instead of 'Professor Rose.'"

"Is that true?" Arthur asked.

The younger Molly huffed. "I was asking her a simple question, and she went ballistic over it. It isn't my fault she couldn't control her temper."

"No, it isn't," the older Molly chimed in.

"Has she done anything else to you?" Percy asked.

"Well, two weeks before she left she gave me a detention because I told her that she should wear a color other than black," the girl answered.

"Molly," Arthur scolded.

"What?" she asked.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Arthur asked as Percy strolled towards his daughter.

"I was only giving her some friendly advice," the younger Molly answered. "She just snarled and gave me a detention."

"That detention was uncalled for!" Molly shouted.

Arthur blinked.

"You were only trying to be a good cousin to her, yet she treats you horribly!" Molly continued.

The younger Molly's lower lip quivered. "All I've tried to do since I found out that I was related to Professor Rose was be nice to her. I don't know why she has to be so mean to me."

"Don't worry," Percy put a hand on his daughter's right shoulder. "When I become Minister of Magic, there will be some significant changes at Hogwarts."

"Are you going to fire Rose?" Molly sniveled.

"I don't know yet," Percy replied. "But I will make sure that Neville understands that he cannot allow his professors to run roughshod over their students."

"Would you two listen to yourselves?" George asked. "You're drawing up plans for Hogwarts when you haven't won a bloody thing yet."

"I am ahead in the polls though," Percy argued.

"In whose polls?" George spat.

"In the ones taken by The Daily Prophet," Percy answered.

"The only people who participate in those polls are people loyal to the Ministry," George argued. "If you talk to the average person they can't stand your guts."

"Perhaps," Percy released Molly's shoulder. "But they hate Draco's even more."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that," George warned.

"Polls or no polls, Rose should not be allowed to bully Molly!" The other woman yelled.

Arthur covered his ears and grimaced.

"I need to speak with Rose as soon as possible and explain to her exactly what being a Weasley is," Molly continued. "When I'm finished with her, I'll sit Ginny down and set her straight on a few things as well. Both of them need to learn the value of family loyalty."

"Leave them alone," Arthur snapped. "All of you, leave Rose and Ginny alone!"

"Rose is hurting your granddaughter," Molly argued.

"Rose is being unreasonable," Percy added.

"Rose is mean to me for no reason," the younger Molly argued.

"Have you been listening to a thing George has been saying?" Arthur pointed to his granddaughter. "You are engaging in actions that would warrant a harsh punishment. If you ask me, a few detentions with Scorpius is letting you off easy."

"Arthur," his wife hissed.

"Do not Arthur me," Arthur argued.

"Bonjour," a voice called from down the hallway.

"We all talk about family loyalty and about doing the right thing, yet when we see one of our grandchildren rightfully disciplining her cousin, we're ready to march into her office and start screaming at her," Arthur replied.

"Hello."

Molly's eyes lit up. "Hello Bill."

"You need to learn to respect your professors and your headmaster," Arthur continued. "Otherwise you are liable to get expelled from Hogwarts."

The younger Molly scowled. "Headmaster Longbottom wouldn't dare kick me out of Hogwarts."

Percy rubbed her back. "No sweetie, I would never allow him to expel you from Hogwarts."

"If she continues behaving like a spoiled brat then she will be expelled from Hogwarts in a heartbeat," Arthur argued.

"Arthur look," Molly began. "Bill and Fleur are here."

Arthur turned back and replied. "Hello Bill, Fleur."

Bill reached down and gave him a hug. "Hello Dad."

"Yes," Fleur kissed him on the cheek. "Bonjour."

Molly leapt up and ran to her uncle and aunt. "Hello Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Is Dominique around?"

Bill shook his head. "She is a bit under the weather."

The girl replied, "Oh."

Arthur's expression hardened and he turned to his granddaughter. "As I was saying before, you need to start taking your education seriously and respect your professors."

"I am being very respectful," Molly whined.

Molly kissed her granddaughter on the head. "We know you are."

"No we don't!"

All eyes fell on Arthur.

"Do you not see what's happening?" Arthur's eyes were aflame. "We have been making so many excuses for each other that we no longer hold each other accountable for our actions."

"I won't let…"

"Mum be quiet!"

"George! Do not speak to me that way!"

"Dad's right," George answered. "We never held Ron accountable while he was with Hermione, and now his daughter considers Severus Snape her dad. We never held Percy accountable for his betrayal of us during the Second Wizarding War, so he imprisoned hundreds of people against their will. Now we're just going to allow Molly to be rude to her professors, and blame Headmaster Longbottom for trying to keep order in his school."

"Headmaster Longbottom has gone mad with power," the older Molly argued. "He's just like Snape…"

Arthur threw up his hands and stood. "I'm done."

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

Arthur glared at his wife. "I was going to wait until January 2 to say this, but I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Everyone stared at their patriarch.

In a low voice, Arthur announced, "I am moving out and filing for divorce."

Molly paled. "W-what did you say?"

"I'm getting a divorce," he repeated.

The wind left Molly's lungs.

"I'm done," Arthur shrugged. "I'm done with all of your antics, your rantings, your ravings, and your inability to take responsibility for anything. You have run this family into the ground, and there's nothing I can do to save it."

"Dad, I know you are upset," Percy began.

"I have been thinking this over for months, no years, now, and I cannot take any of this anymore. I want, no I need, a divorce," Arthur replied.

The older Molly teared up. "It's the day after Christmas, Arthur. How could you want to announced your divorce now?"

"Because if I listen to one more nonsensical syllable out of your mouth, I am going to do something I regret," he replied.

"Hello, hello!" A voice called from the other side of the house.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Bill asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Arthur answered.

"You are tearing this family apart!" Molly shrieked. "You are destroying us!"

"Would you like to stay with me?"

Everyone turned to George.

He repeated, "Dad, would you like to stay with me?"

"Who is staying with who?" Charlie asked.

Molly burst into tears. "Your father wants a divorce."

"What?" Charlie snapped.

"I have a spare bedroom," George raised his voice above his mother's cries. "And the kids would love to see you."

Arthur gave him a soft smile. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with them."

"Nonsense," George stood. "They don't come until tomorrow. That should give you a few hours to settle in."

"Yes, but it's your week with them."

"They would love to spend some time with you."

"It's a full moon tonight…."

"I'll put in a muggle movie for you. Even in your amnesiac state you've always had a love for Die Hard."

"How dare you?" Molly growled through her tears. "How dare you support your father's decision to ruin this family."

George kept his focus on his dad.

"I would like very much to stay with you," Arthur answered.

"What about the hospital?" Percy asked. "You are due to go there within the hour."

"I think I would prefer to give my room to someone who needs it," Arthur replied.

"You need it," Percy argued.

"No," Arthur answered. "I need to take some time and decide what to do with the rest of my life."

"But your amnesia…" Percy began.

"I can control it without imprisoning him," George replied.

The elder Molly wailed.

"Are you at least going to stay and talk to Uncle Ron?" the younger Molly asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "But I'll be packing while I wait for him."

"Fine," Arthur's soon to be ex-wife wept. "But you need to be the one who tells Ronniekins that you're divorcing me."

"I will," Arthur promised.

With that, Arthur left the room, eager to begin a new chapter in his life.


	122. Chapter 122

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione rubbed her thumb along her husband's hand. it was cold. She considered asking him if he wanted her to cast a warming spell, but knowing him he would grumble something about how she needed to cast one on her own hands.

"There is not much more time left," Severus replied.

"Are you certain that you want to take a sleeping draught?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded. "The wards are strong. Even if they do break, you and the children are more than capable of defending yourselves, and by extension me."

"There could be another solution."

"What would that be?"

Hermione was silent.

"I do not want to subject you and the children to another episode, nor do I want to create more trouble while amnesiac," Severus replied. "Taking the sleeping draught is the only way I can think of to get through this episode relatively unscathed."

Hermione stopped rubbing his hand. "If you are certain you want to do this I can get a vial for you."

Severus released her hand. "I am certain."

Hermione rose from the bed. "Do you want to tell the children goodnight?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

She kissed his forehead. "I'll go ahead and get the sleeping draught from the basement then."

"Thank you," he answered.

Hermione gave him a small smile before gliding out of the room.

Severus took a deep breath as he ran his hand over the place where his wife had sat. What he wouldn't give for this to be the last episode he ever experienced.

"Rose?"

Severus startled.

"Rosie, are you there?"

Severus tensed. He would recognize that stomach churning ashen face anywhere.

"Rose?"

Severus scowled. I could pretend I never heard him. Perhaps he will leave if I do not give him the satisfaction of a response. Right now I could just go and speak with my children. After all, there is no need to disrupt their Christmas with the likes of him.

The flames grew higher. "Rosie? Are you there? I need to speak with you."

Severus clenched his jaw. I cannot ignore him in good conscience. The dunderhead won't stop until he gets some type of response from someone. Hermione is going through enough; she does not need to add this to the ever growing stresses she must endure.

"I know you're there Rosie."

Severus stood and cleared his throat. Then he approached the fireplace. "To what, Mr. Weasley, do I owe the displeasure?"

"I need to speak to my daughter," Ron answered.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "You have no daughter."

"Don't play dumb with me, Snape. We all know what the DNA spell said."

"Donating sperm does not make you a father."

"Is that what Rose thinks, or are you just telling yourself that because, well, you know."

"I am saying that because it is true. I am Rose's father, and you are not."

"Whatever you say. Would you tell her that I am calling?" Ron asked.

"I can," Severus answered. "Though I warn you, I doubt she has little interest in speaking to her negligent sperm donor."

Ron huffed. "You don't understand a thing about my relationship with Rosie."

"Her name is Rose," Severus growled. "I would strongly suggest you begin calling her that."

"Oh I'm sorry, Rose," Ron rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you had the authority to say what her nickname should be."

"Seeing as to how I am the man who named her, I believe I have at least some say over what she is called," Severus replied.

"Maybe when she was a baby, but she's an adult now," Ron argued. "She can decide whether or not she wants to be called 'Rosie.'"

"How very astute of you to notice that she is no longer a child," Severus replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that for the last quarter of a century, I was unsure whether you remembered that Rose existed."

"I thought of Rose every day."

"Have you now?"

"Yes," Ron argued. "I have."

"Forgive me if I seem surprised," Severus replied.

"Look, you don't know anything about this."

"I know a great deal about this situation."

"Maybe you know facts about it, but you don't know what it's like to be denied the chance to be a nurturing, caring father."

"It seems that such a nurturing, caring father would not have written a note claiming how parenting was too hard the day he left the country. It also seems unlike a nurturing, caring patient to allow a man he despised to raise his child."

Ron's eyes grew.

"That's right," Severus replied. "Hermione showed me the letter you wrote to her the day you escaped to Peru."

"You," Ron sputtered. "I was under a lot of stress when I wrote that."

"Indeed you were under an enormous amount of stress," Severus replied. "You were attempting to raise an infant, to start up an apothecary, to brew wolfsbane for an unappreciative populace, all while endeavoring to discover a cure for lycanthropy, something which was considered impossible."

"So what, are you saying that you didn't want to raise either?" Ron asked.

"Either?" Severus snapped.

Ron blinked.

Severus' voice was lower. "So you admit that you never wanted a thing to do with her."

"Don't take it like that…"

"Then how am I supposed to take it?"

"You," Ron whined. "You're supposed to see me as a man who was put in an impossible situation and made a few mistakes."

Severus' expression was impassive.

"I'll admit that I didn't want children, but at one time you did not want them either," Ron argued.

Severus did not so much as twitch.

"You understand what it must have been like to be scared of having a child. I'm sure that if you were in my position you would have done the same thing," Ron concluded.

"I was in your position, and I choose to take care of my daughter," Severus replied in an even tone.

"Do you want a medal for being a father?"

"Do you want sympathy for running out on your daughter?"

Ron grunted.

Severus inched closer to the flames. "I think it is time we reached an understanding."

Ron gulped.

"I do not know exactly what happened between you and Rose, but I know that she was in tears when I saw her afterwards."

"It was an emotional meeting for both of us."

"She claimed you were willing to allow me to abuse her just so you could have a cushy life evading justice," Severus began.

"She's misunderstood me," Ron argued. "All I did was tell her that I was sorry you raised her."

Severus glowered at him as the muscles in his face tensed. His eyes were a hurricane of emotions.

Then, his expression was serene, as if the previous moment had never occurred. There was even a hint of a smirk on his face.

It was enough to send a shiver up Ron's spine.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus began in a disarming voice. "There are certain things you need to understand before continuing this conversation."

Sweat trickled down Ron's brow.

"If you were a loving father, you would understand how heartbreaking it is to watch one of your children cry. The only thought running through your mind is how to make things right again."

Ron swallowed.

"Now, I do not care what type of father you believe me to be. My children and my wife know who I am. That is enough for me," Severus continued. "Still, you told my daughter that she was not worth rescuing from a potential abuser. That is extremely problematic."

"I, I didn't…"

"Do not speak."

Ron closed his mouth.

"You told my daughter that the man who created her thinks she was worthless. Do you have any idea what that did to her?"

Ron shook his head.

"I would explain it to you, but I fear the speech would go over your head. Needless to say it took quite a while for me to convince Rose that she did have people who saw her as the amazing witch she is. Still, I believe she understands now that she cannot tie her self-worth to a dunderhead such as yourself."

Ron let out a whine.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Severus concluded, "I will never allow you to hurt her that way again."

Ron was trembling so violently that he couldn't see straight.

"Now, I have a question for you, and I want you to answer it correctly."

Ron squeaked.

"Who was Voldemort's second in command?"

"Y-you."

"Excuse me." Severus leaned in closer. "I did not hear you."

"You!" Ron shouted "You were Voldemort's second in command!"

Severus folded his hands. "Do you have any idea what that entailed?"

Ron's teeth chattered.

"Do you want to know what it entailed?"

"I…I…I…"

Severus shrugged. "Some things are probably best left to the imagination."

"Yes," Ron replied.

"I won't be too graphic, but I can explain the basics. Voldemort taught me where every major artery in a human body was. I have forgotten more dark spells than you could ever dream of knowing," Severus hissed. "I also know how to hide evidence."

"Does Rose know any of this about you?" Ron asked.

"We have discussed it," Severus was as calm as if he was talking about the weather. "She knows and accepts who I am, although Merlin knows I do not deserve her devotion."

"Do you think she would appreciate you threatening me?" Ron asked.

"I am not making any threats," Severus answered. "I am explaining simple cause and effect. If Rose returns to me crying again because you have made her feel anything less than the most important witch in the universe, then I will take action."

Ron shuddered.

"You have debt collectors, correct?"

"I, uh yeah, I guess I do."

"If they were to find anything they would assume it was one of them," Severus smiled. "But trust me, if I get to you, they will not find anything."

Ron whimpered.

"Now, I am going to find Rose. Would you like me to tell her that you wish to speak with her, or would you like me to tell her that you attempted to speak with her, but the floo connection was bad and you broke up before I could ascertain your reason for calling?" Severus asked.

"I really need to speak with her." Ron replied.

"Very well," Severus backed away. "I believe I have my myself clear, have I not?"

"You have," Ron squeaked.

"There are no more misunderstandings?"

"None."

"I am happy to hear it."

With that, Severus glided out of the master bedroom, robes billowing behind him.


	123. Chapter 123

**AN: Thank you all for the overwhelming support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Violet straightened out the lilac duvet on her queen sized bed. Then, she threw several parchments atop it. As she rearranged them into a straight line, Rose rapped her finger against the golden bed frame.

"There," Violet muttered. "That should be everything."

"How certain are you that this is a promising lead?" Rose asked.

"I'm very certain," Violet answered.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"This has to be where Fawkes flew off to," Violet insisted. "It just has to be."

"While I agree that the Forest of Dean forest would be a decent place for a phoenix to hide, it is a massive area," Rose began.

"True, but what of it?"

"I am not sure if you will be able to traverse it thoroughly enough to find Fawkes."

"I have an idea of where to look," Violet grabbed one of the parchments and unfurled it. Then she pointed to a blue dot. "Do you see this?"

"I do," Rose replied.

Violet pointed to a green dot on the south side of the map. "This is the point furthest away from any ranger's station. It would make sense that Fawkes could hide here for years and escape detection."

"It is also the place where you would escape detection if you were injured," Rose noted.

Violet shrugged. "I'll have Hagrid with me. If I get into trouble he'll be able to help."

"How familiar is he with the Forest of Dean?"

"I don't know." Her face lit up. "But we have Mum's old maps in addition to these. There are also the stories she used to tell us. I'll bet I could find the Pool of the Forest of Dean from what she's told me alone."

Rose sighed.

"What?" Violet demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Mum is stressed and Dad is due for another episode. The last thing they need to hear is that you plan to spend half of February camping in the woods searching for a phoenix who may have left the continent," Rose replied.

"I know they'll be worried about me," Violet admitted. "But Mum went camping when she was eighteen. She made it out okay."

"At the end of her excursion she was captured by Death Eaters and almost killed."

"Fair enough, but this will much safer. I mean, to my knowledge there aren't any Death Eaters chasing after me."

"True."

"All Hagrid and I are doing is trying to find Fawkes. We're not outrunning a megalomaniacal wizard, just trying to help me get into the best magizology program possible once I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Mum did not go looking for danger, yet she found herself in peril."

"She was best friends with Harry Potter. Danger followed him wherever he went."

"She was in the middle of a war," Rose argued. "She was not embarking on some voluntary quest to find a bird."

"This isn't just any bird. It's Fawkes."

"I will admit that the legend of Fawkes is fascinating, but it isn't worth your life."

"I am going to be careful, and I am going with Hagrid. There's nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps you should just give Hagrid your research and let him find Fawkes. That way, you can be safe…."

"And he can be out in the woods alone with nobody to help him if he were to get into any trouble."

Rose put her head into her hands.

"I've had this planned out for months," Violet argued. "I can find Fawkes with Hagrid. Once we do that we can reunite him with Dad. If we're lucky, Fawkes will come back and guard the school again. He can protect us from people like Percy Weasley, just like he did before."

"Is Headmaster Longbottom aware of the fact that you think he needs a bird to perform his job effectively?" Rose asked.

"He doesn't need Fawkes per se…"

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"Because Headmaster Longbottom wants to see Fawkes again. Dad wants to see Fawkes again. Mum wants to see Fawkes again. The school wants to see Fawkes again. Everyone wants to see Fawkes again except for you," Violet answered.

"I would rather see my sister safe than any bird, regardless of how majestic it is," Rose answered.

Violet deflated.

Rose put a hand on Violet's shoulder. "I know how badly you want to reconcile Dad with his past, but I am telling you that he would rather see his daughter alive than a beautiful phoenix."

Violet bowed her head and muttered. "I know."

"That being said, there is no real rush to make any decision regarding whether or not you should take a trip to the Forest of Dean," Rose continued.

Violet glanced up.

"There is a full moon tonight, meaning Hagrid will be too distracted by protecting the school from amnesiacs to search for Fawkes. The full moon will end just before New Years. By then he will be planning which New Year's party to attend. Once we enter into the New Year he will need to create lesson plans. When school begins though, if Hagrid truly believes that finding Fawkes is an acceptable substitute for taking your N.E.W.T.S. in Care of Magical Creatures, and Headmaster Longbottom agrees with him, then I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to go gallivanting around the Stonegate Forest," Rose admitted.

Violet flung her arms around Rose. "Oh thank you! I'll tell Hagrid tomorrow that you said yes."

"I said if this is comparable to your N.E.W.T.S test and Headmaster Longbottom approves of it, then the answer is yes," Rose corrected. "Otherwise the answer is that you give him your research and stay in school."

Violet kissed her sister in the cheek. "That's as close to a yes as you'll come."

"Indeed it is," Rose replied, already wondering if she had just made the correct decision.

"What did Rose agree to do for you now?"

Violet backed away from her sister. She turned to her father and grinned. "What makes you think she's agreed to anything?"

"It's that look in your eyes," Severus replied.

Violet gave him the most innocent look she could muster. "What look?"

"That look of pure and utter devotion," Severus replied.

"Why would I look at her with anything other than 'pure and utter devotion?' After all she is the best sister in the world."

"You never look at her like she's the best sister in the world unless she has agreed to give you something."

Violet smirked.

"What did she agree to give you, and why do I fear that I will not like it?" Severus asked.

"Violet is pleased because I agreed to write her a letter of recommendation for a university specializing in Care of Magical Creatures," Rose replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought a relative was not allowed to write a university endorsement for a potential student."

"True," Rose admitted. "But it would look even odder if the head of her house refused to endorse her."

"Fair enough," Severus drawled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Nothing," Severus drawled. "I simply see too much of your mother in you right now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"When I see that expression and think of all the trouble she got into when she gave it to me, then yes, it is a terrible thing."

Violet giggled.

"Violet's mischievous expression aside," Rose cleared her throat. "Did you need us for anything, Dad?"

Severus's expression lightened. "I wanted to tell my children good night before I retired for the evening."

Rose replied, "I take it you are going to take a sleeping draught soon."

"I am," Severus replied.

Violet strolled over and hugged her father. "I love you, Dad."

He returned the embrace. "I love you too, Little Petal."

Rose swallowed. "I love you as well, Dad."

Severus released Violet and hugged Rose. "I love you so much, Little One."

She hummed.

"Before I take the draught though," Severus looked into his eldest daughter's eyes. "Ronald Weasley would like to speak with you."

Rose's eyes grew. "Ronald?"

Severus nodded.

"How did he contact you?"

"He flooed me five minutes ago."

"I see," Rose drawled.

"You do not need to speak to him if you do not wish to do so," Severus replied. "In fact, I would be all too happy to tell him to leave and never call again."

"No," Rose exhaled. "I am of age. I should talk to him myself."

"Fair enough," Severus replied. "In the meantime I should find my favorite couch."

"Why would you do that?" Violet asked.

"Ron is on the floo in our bedroom," Severus answered.

"Oh," Violet replied.

Rose huffed. "No, you will sleep in your own bed."

"There is no need to interfere with your floo call. I can fall asleep on the sofa and have your mother levitate me to my bed when you finish speaking with Ron," Severus offered.

"No," Rose replied. "I do not mind if you hear what I have to say to Ronald. Mum may hear it as well."

"We do not want to intrude…"

"Perhaps you need to hear what I tell Ronald."

He gave her a small grin. "Very well then. I will come into my bedroom once I finish speaking with your brother."

"Okay." Rose kissed Severus on the cheek. Then she strolled down the hallway, her sense of purpose clearer than ever.


	124. Chapter 124

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Do I want to do this?

Rose took a deep breath before creeping into her parents' bedroom.

I could leave with Ron ever knowing I was here. If asked, I could always say that Dad told me Ron had called, but I was too distracted by Violet's crazy scheme to pay any heed to him

Midway between the doorway and the fireplace, she paused and furrowed her brows.

No, I have never been one to skirt challenges. I do not intend to make a habit of doing so now.

She tapped her foot. If I do not intend to avoid this conflict, then what do I say?

"Rose?"

She cringed. His voice was no different than the seedy used car sales people she had seen on her grandparents' TV.

"Are you there, Rosie?"

Rose stepped towards the fireplace. "Nobody named Rosie is here, but Rose Snape is present."

Ron gave her a stomach-churning grin. "Oh thank Merlin. I was afraid that Snape lied about trying to find you."

"No, he told me that you called," Rose replied. "It took him a few minutes to find me though."

"Well I'm glad he found you," Ron replied.

"Indeed," Rose drawled.

Ron's smile evaporated. "I am so sorry things went so wrong between us earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rose hmmphed.

"Please understand, I was so excited about seeing you and having a daughter that I stopped making sense," Ron continued. "I've been so mad about Snape for so many years. It kills me that he kept us apart for so long. I lost control of myself, and I probably should not have insulted him. I'm really sorry."

Rose said nothing.

"I'm really, really sorry," Ron repeated.

"Did you only call to apologize?" Rose asked.

"No," Ron grinned again. "I wanted to say that I want a relationship with you."

Rose huffed.

"Don't you believe me?"

"No."

"Excuse me? How can you not believe me?"

"To begin with you have not even bothered to ask how I am."

Ron stared at her as if she'd just told him that her father's favorite color was pink.

"Do you care about how I'm doing?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Ron answered. "I care about how you are doing."

"Then why not ask me how my day was?"

Ron shook his head. "What?"

"If I mean so much to you, if you truly care about me, why do you not ask me how I am doing?"

Ron blinked.

"Do you care about how I am?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so," Ron replied. "Still, I didn't know why you're so insisted on me asking how you are doing."

Rose clenched her fists. "When I was at Hogwarts, Dad wrote me at least three days a week. At the beginning of every letter, he asked me how I was doing. The fact that you won't even ask the question shows how little you care for me."

"Fine, fine. So uh, how are you doing?" Ron replied.

Rose scowled. "I was much better before I realized you were my sperm donor."

Ron frowned. "Is there a reason you're acting as pissy as Snape?"

"Because I am his daughter, not yours," Rose replied.

"Look, I know you're angry with me, and I messed up, but I'm really, really sorry about everything," Ron answered.

"I wish things had turned out differently myself," Rose muttered.

"If you want to talk about yourself so badly then go ahead and tell me about yourself," Ron replied.

"What do you want to know?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, uh," Ron twisted his lips. "Do you like your job?"

"I love it," Rose replied.

"That's great," Ron answered. "Is it uh, fun?"

She shrugged. "It is enjoyable enough."

"Great," Ron's eyes lit up. "So uh, what all do you do?"

"I teach potions, as you well know, but I also conduct my own research."

"Oh."

"I am conducting research on possible treatments for the dark magic associated with cancer," Rose continued. "I hope to reduce it in order to help cancer patients receive better treatment."

"Uh, okay," Ron replied.

"Do you even know why I want to study cancer?" Rose asked.

"Because you want to be famous," Ron answered, though it came out more like a question.

"No," Rose snapped. "Mum almost died of uterine cancer, and unless we reduce the amount of dark magic in her body it will return and kill her."

"Oh."

"You take no interest in any of this, thus proving my point that you do not care for me."

"Of course I'm interested. I just don't know much about potions or Hermione's life."

"I take it you do not care enough about me to learn more on these subjects."

"That isn't entirely true."

"Yet it is true enough."

Ron squirmed.

"What is your true reason for contacting me?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to wish you a 'Happy Christmas' and to tell you that I missed you."

"I wish you a 'Happy Christmas' as well. I would say that I missed you, but I make a habit of being as honest as possible."

"That makes you a better woman than either of your parents," Ron noted.

Rose's voice was as low as Severus' "what did you just say?"

Ron swallowed. "All I was doing is that it's refreshing to see an honest person, especially given that your parents lied to us."

"My parents were acting in my best interests. I love them for it."

"How is keeping you from your biological father acting in your best interests?" Ron asked.

"They prevented me from growing emotionally dependent on an unreliable dunderhead," Rose answered. "Dad showered me with affection every day, and Mum always supported him. They showed me what a healthy father-daughter relationship was. I am forever grateful that I was raised by Dad instead of by some irresponsible arse."

"You think I'm an arse?"

Rose nodded.

Ron growled. "Snape got to you, didn't he?"

"Do not blame my dad for my attitude," Rose replied. "He was not the one who interrupted a pleasant holiday in order to waste my time and pretend to care for me."

Ron sighed. "Clearly you are in no mood to talk."

"I am never in the mood to talk to someone like you," Rose admitted.

"All I wanted was the comfort of my daughter and a chance to build a relationship with her, but you are too much like Snape to care about anyone other than yourself."

"You mean I'm too much like Dad to care about you."

"Look Rosie…"

"My name is Rose."

"Fine, Rose. Look, I'm going through a really hard time right now," Ron whined. "I just found out my parents are divorcing."

Rose's eyes grew. "What?"

"Yes," Ron sniffed. "My dad flooed me and told me he was moving out of the Burrow. He is divorcing Mum."

"I had no idea," Rose answered. "How...uh, unexpected."

Ron covered his face with his hands. "I thought I could find some comfort in my daughter, but I was wrong, really wrong."

"The fact that your parents are divorcing means little to me though. I still do not wish to form a relationship with you," Rose continued.

"Why not?" Ron whined.

"As difficult as it is to understand, donating genetic material does not make one a dad," Rose replied.

Behind her, the door opened. Rose could hear her parents' footsteps draw closer.

"It does make me a dad," Ron argued. "It makes me your dad whether you like it or not."

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" Severus whispered.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "We need to get you to bed."

"You are not my dad," Rose argued. "No DNA spell will ever make you my dad."

"Fine," Ron huffed. "Go ahead and deny that you're my daughter. I'm still going to try and have a relationship with you."

"Why would you want a relationship with me?" Rose asked. "We have established that you have no interest in me as a person. Why do you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Wouldn't you want a relationship with your daughter?"

"Of course I would, which is why I would never abandon her."

"If I could get a time turner and undo my mistake, would you want me to raise you?"

"No," Rose replied.

Behind her, the bed creaked. She could hear her parents' muffled voices, but did not focus on their words.

"If you had put your name on my birth certificate it is doubtful I would have had any paternal figure in my life," Rose replied.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"I have heard enough about you to know what kind of man you are," Rose answered. "I know what my childhood would have been. You would have been sleeping with whatever tart came your way, which would have left very little time for reading me potions formulas or helping me learn to self-levitate."

"Snape read you potions formulas?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Rose replied. "He wanted me to be intellectually stimulated. I would say he did an excellent job."

"Weird," Ron muttered.

"He made time for me, which is more than I can say for you."

"I said I was…"

"Sorry, I know," Rose answered. "I know you are very sorry. Still, I am not inclined or obliged to forgive you."

"Maybe some day you will," Ron replied.

"If you continue to demean my parents, then it is highly unlikely that I will ever so much as speak to you again," Rose answered.

"Fine," Ron's eyes watered. "Just know that I love you."

Rose's stomach churned. "I will never be able to say the same to you."

"Never?"

"No, I will never consider you to be anymore than the sperm donor who threw me away like I was so much garbage."

"I didn't throw you away."

"Then what would you call running out on Mum and me?"

"I uh..."

Rose took a step back.

"If you ever need to speak with me, I'll be around."

"Goodbye Ronald."

"Goodbye Rose."

"Never floo my parents again."

"But..."

She raised her voice. "Never floo my parents again. They have suffered more than enough because of you. If you contact them again there will be consequences."

Ron gulped. "What kind of consequences?"

Rose gave him a half grin. "Do you really want to know?"

With that, the flames died.

Rose kept her attention on the ashes. "How much of that did you hear?"

Severus' voice was soft, "Enough to know that despite all my dunderheaded decisions, you do not regret being raised by me."

"It is true," Rose turned to him. "I am glad you are my dad."

Severus' lips curled up. "I am glad that you are my daughter."

"Thank you," Rose answered.

"There is never a need to that me for being honest," Severus replied as Hermione slid closer to him.

"I know," Rose answered. "Still, it is always nice to hear those words."

Severus turned to Hermione. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

Severus captured her lips. "You gave me my children and my family. You have done more for me than I could have ever dreamed of."

She kissed his lips. "I love you, Severus."

He gazed into her eyes. "I love you too, Hermione."

Rose's chest warmed as she watched them. Even after all these years they were as nauseating as newlyweds.

She wouldn't have them any other way.


	125. Chapter 125

**AN: Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

What is Rose's problem?

Ron took another gulp of vodka. He swung the half full bottle into the air, splashing some of the liquid onto the armrest of his marmalade recliner. He leaned back. The footrest flew up.

I don't understand. Rose should be thrilled to have a real father in her life. She should want to know everything about me and spend New Years together. Her new resolution should be changing her name to Weasley, not defending Snape at every turn.

Seriously, what is that witch's deal?

Ron took another sip of vodka. Is it possible that Severus Snape is a decent father?

Ron coughed, spilling some of the liquid onto his faded brown pants. No, this is the greasy git, the one who bullied me in school. He hates children, and children hate him. Heck, everyone hates Snape, and Snape hates everyone. There's no way he could raise a child with any kind of love, no way.

Ron wiped his mouth.

Then again, Snape did almost kill me because I kidnapped her. Then he faced down Fenrir for her. I guess that counts for something.

Ron slammed the bottle onto a nearby side table. No, Snape just saved her because he wanted an heir. He was a terrible father to her. I'm sure he neglected, abused and insulted her. Rose is very confused as to what makes a good dad Someone needs to show her what real love really is.

How can I show her love if she won't so much as look at me?

Ron put his head into his hands. I have to think of something fast. If I can't convince her to give me money then Raul and Gregorio are going to take my brooms and won't leave me with enough galleons to buy new ones. The Bluebottle 4002 is coming out soon! I'll need more than a few sickles to buy it. Rose would understand why I need it if I just explain it to her. If she protests, I'll tell her to look at the broom as an heirloom since I might give it to her when I die.

Ron's eyes grew. "Yeah, that's what I should do. I'll give her a family heirloom. Then she'll understand that she is a Weasley and help me out."

Ron leapt from his chair, only to pause. Is it really ethical to ask Mum for a piece of jewelry the night Dad asks for a divorce?

"Pfft, I'll just wait a few days," Ron waved his hand. "Mum will be more than happy to give it to me then, and Rose will love receiving it."

In the meantime, I need to leave. There's another baccarat game at the El Conjeto Afortunado. With my Christmas bonus I may be able to win a few thousand galleons. Who knows? Maybe I'll win enough to pay off all my other debts!

Ron stumbled to the floo with a renewed sense of optimism.

* * *

"I honestly don't know what to feel."

Draco massaged his wife's back. She shuddered and sat up straighter. Then she rolled the sheets over her legs.

"I never thought Dad would leave Mum," Ginevra continued. "I mean, I knew they had problems, but never in my life did I imagine they would divorce."

"I'll admit their divorce caught me off guard as well," Draco admitted before his hand stilled.

"Don't get me wrong," Ginevra pulled the sheets up to her waist. "Divorce is the best thing for Dad. Merlin knows he must be going deaf from all of Mum's hysterics."

Draco suppressed a chuckle.

"Still, growing up I believed they were the epitome of a happily married couple. We seemed to be a happy family, until," Ginevra bowed her head and lowered her voice. "Until I disrupted everything."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

Ginevra clasped his hands. "You know that I love you and that nothing will ever make me regret marrying you, correct?"

"Of course I know that," Draco replied.

"I have never doubted that marrying you was the best decision of my life but…"

"But?"

The moonlight illuminated her skin as well as the tears in her toffee eyes. "I feel guilty for raising everyone's hopes up about becoming Mrs. Harry Potter."

Draco rubbed her hands with his thumbs.

"I couldn't keep quiet about my crush on Harry. He told me I understood him on a level nobody else did. The family was so excited about the idea of Harry becoming an official Weasley. They wanted their grandchildren to be Potters. I gave them that hope," Ginevra shook her head. "Looking back, it was wrong to do so."

"You never gave anyone any false hope."

"Yes I did. I told them that I loved planned to love Harry forever, and that didn't happen."

"You were in love with Potter for a time. Nobody can fault you for that," Draco answered.

"I know, and then I fell out of love with him and realized I wanted to spend my life with you," Ginevra released his hands. "It should have been so simple. People fall out of love with each other all the day. Everyone should have the right to marry whoever they want without hassle…"

"But it doesn't work that way," Draco answered.

"No," Ginevra whispered. "It didn't work that way with my family. They could forgive Percy for abandoning them, but they never forgave me for abandoning Harry."

Draco leaned in closer to Ginevra.

"The first fissures in the family came when I announced that I was dating you."

"So you feel partly responsible for your parents' divorce."

Ginevra groaned. "It all sounds so stupid. I have a husband who loves me and four children whom I adore. Life could not be going any better for me. Yet I still feel responsible for the divide in my family."

"I highly doubt everything is your fault."

"It is my fault, at least partially. My family was fine as a child, but broke apart when I left Harry."

"Are you sure things were so perfect when you were growing up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Draco wiped the tear from her eye. "Things are not always as they appear. We are capable of misremembering things."

"But something like this?" Ginevra asked.

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps."

Ginevra's lower lip quivered.

"I'll use myself as an example of how things are misremembered," Draco began. "When I was a child, I believed my parents could do no wrong. As awful as it sounds, I truly did believe in pureblood supremacy. I hated your family because I believed all of you were blood traitors."

"But you don't believe that anymore," Ginevra replied.

"No," Draco answered. "I learned through very bitter experience that my parents were wrong. While I still love them and believe they did the best they could for me, some of my best memories are tainted by the knowledge of how wrong we were to ever believe in pureblood supremacy."

"No offense, but my parents' divorce has little to do with pureblood supremacy."

"True, but after the war I was forced to reexamine my life and my childhood. I had to face some difficult truths, such as the fact that things were not as they appeared."

Ginevra swallowed.

"You've always blamed yourself for your parents' problems, but the reality is that if their marriage was so perfect, they would have found a way to accept your marriage to me without divorcing each other," Draco concluded.

"I suppose there was some tension growing up," Ginevra tapped her finger on the duvet. "I remember Mum getting overly obsessive with things such as the perfect meal. It would drive Dad up a wall, but that all seemed like a quirk. It wasn't often, at least I didn't think it was."

"Hmmm," Draco replied.

"Mum was someone who rarely compromised. I remember a time when I was eight, and Mum was insistent on spending Dad's bonus on new curtains. Dad wanted to save it up in case one of us wanted to go to the university. Mum was unhinged about it for a week. Dad relented in order to keep the peace, but he seemed to resent it."

Draco hummed.

"Then there was the whole Fleur thing. Mum hated Fleur and let everyone know about it. Fortunately Fleur was able to prove herself, but Hermione," Ginevra exhaled. "Mum was so cruel to Hermione during her relationship with Viktor Krum and then later when she became pregnant with Rose."

"She was beyond awful to Hermione," Draco answered.

Ginevra's eyes widened. "I used to think she was standing up for the family, but I wonder if she was only upset because people weren't doing what she wanted."

"I think that's exactly what happened," Draco replied.

"She always has been fairly selfish."

"Yes, she has been."

Ginevra cocked her head. "You've thought my mother was selfish for a long time, haven't you?"

"I tend not to have a high opinion of people who attempt to imprison me for a crime I didn't commit," he admitted.

She gave him a half smile. "Fair enough."

Draco kissed her on the cheek.

She choked. "If you thought my mother was a selfish bitch, then why did you not speak up sooner?"

He hummed. "I did not want to make things anymore tense than they already were. As long as she did not harm you or our children, then I was willing to tolerate her antics."

"You were willing to tolerate her for me?"

"More or less."

She threw her arms around him, "Draco Malfoy, you are an amazing man."

He embraced her. "Don't ever forget that."

Ginevra chuckled.

"Ginevra," Draco released her. "I love you and the life we've built together. You should never blame yourself for your parents' problems, ever."

"I won't," she promised. "Mum and Dad's problems have nothing to do with me. I know on an intellectual level, but…"

"No buts, none of this is your fault."

"It isn't, and I refuse to blame myself for my mother's poor behavior."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I am glad to hear it."

"Mum? Dad?"

They turned around.

"Yes, Orion?" Ginevra asked.

The child emerged from the shadows. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, I just can't."

"Would you like for us to read you another story?" Ginevra asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Just maybe?"

"Okay, yes, I want another story."

"Okay." Draco got up. "Which one would you like me to read?"

There was a spark in Orion's eyes. "I want to hear The Fountain of Fair Fortune."

"Very well," Draco replied as he extended his hand. "We can read that one."

Orion took it. "Thank you Daddy."

"You are most welcome," Draco answered.

Ginevra brushed a tear from her eye as she watched them exit the bedroom.

Thank Merlin she'd never listened to her mother.


	126. Chapter 126

**AN: So I've made a habit of posting a chapter on important holidays. Since today is the 4th of July I decided why not? So even if you don't celebrate Independence Day, have a safe and restful day!**

 **As always, thank you for the support! I appreciate it deeply!**

This morning should have been perfect.

Hermione ran her fingers through Severus' hair. There were a few stray strands of gray present, but nobody aside from her would notice them. His muscles were relaxed, almost as if he had never feared losing his memory. She kissed his forehead.

God she loved this wizard.

Her chest ached as she rolled up her long, black eyes fell onto her forearm. A chill ran up her spine, leaving her body cold.

Mudblood.

Boiling tears filled her eyes as she allowed her nightshirt sleeve to fall, covering her arm once more.

Why can I not enjoy one minute of uninterrupted bliss with my husband?

"Hermione."

She startled.

Severus pried his eyes open. "Love?"

"I'm here," Hermione whispered.

He yawned. "Did I wake up last night?"

"If you did I was not aware of it."

He gave her a half grin. "I am glad to hear it."

She pressed her lips against his.

He moaned before pulling her closer. "I love you."

Her body melted into his, just as it had so many times before. "I know you do."

Severus smirked before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his wand. He aimed it at the door and muttered a few spells. The door gave off a green glow for a moment, only to dissipate.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he growled before casting a muffliato.

Hermione giggled.

"Come here," He assaulted her lips.

"Severus," Hermione gasped. "Stop."

He released her.

"Let's be reasonable. One of the children may try to enter and check on you."

"Trust me," Severus smirked. "When they hear the buzzing outside of the door they will know that I am more than well."

"Fair enough," Hermione blushed. "Still, it seems rude to lock ourselves in the room and at least not tell them good morning."

"This is our mansion. We can do whatever we bloody well please."

"The children…"

"Have been in the mansion before when we've done this."

"I suppose so, but they were much younger then."

"Were they?"

"Sure, I suppose they were older at certain times, but for the most part we don't engaged in this type of behavior when they are home from Christmas break."

Severus kissed her collarbone and whispered. "That was not true last year." He kissed her higher on the neck. "Or the year before that," he kissed her chin. "Or the year before that."

She sighed as he captured her lips. "I suppose we do have a nasty habit of sneaking behind their backs."

"It is almost as if we are the teenagers, and they are the over-protective parents," he whispered.

She chuckled. "Well, I always did enjoy a secret rendezvous"

"As do I." he purred before grabbing the hem of her nightshirt.

Hermione paled.

Severus released her clothing. "What is troubling you?"

She said nothing.

"Hermione," Severus' voice was louder. "What are you not telling me?"

She took a shaky breath.

"Did I do or say something to you last night?"

She shook her head.

"Is something wrong with one of the children?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what is wrong?"

Hermione rolled up her sleeve. Severus stared at the light markings on her arm. He held his breath.

"I noticed the markings today," Hermione began. "I reached over towards you, when I saw them."

"So you did," Severus replied, his voice distant.

"It doesn't hurt. Granted it didn't hurt last time, but I am in no pain."

"Do you feel as if your magic is flaring up?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried to cast any spells since last night. Still it's still early."

"We may have time then." Severus slid away from her.

"We do," Hermione answered.

"This may not be a dire situation," Severus began. "Perhaps all you need is more of my potion. Perhaps you could go onto a higher dose."

"It might not work," Hermione answered.

"No, but it could work."

"There is no guarantee that it will."

"Yet it could work."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

Hermione covered her arm.

"How can you only say, 'perhaps?'" Severus asked. "Do you have no faith in me?"

"Of course I have faith in you. Even when you were my snarky professor I never had anything but faith in you," Hermione answered. "That doesn't mean I'm not realistic about my situation though."

"You aren't being realistic," Severus argued. "You are giving up."

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered.

Severus frowned.

"Severus," Hermione took his hands. "This could be the end."

"No," Severus argued. "It is not the end of you. We just need to find you the right treatment."

"We knew," She glanced at her arm. "We knew this day would come. Both of us knew your potion would only last for so long."

"We did," he admitted.

Hermione locked eyes with him. "It is time to accept reality. I could very well be dying soon."

"You cannot give up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm trying to prepare mentally prepare myself for the worst case scenario."

"You cannot assume the worst though. Rose and I will work harder on your cure."

"Severus…"

"Rose and I will not rest until you are well."

"Severus…"

"Rose needs to teach, but I can research while she teaches. I still have my old research notes. I can perfect my potion."

"Severus!"

"What?" he snapped.

"I need you," she whispered.

He closed his mouth.

"I know you want a cure, and I would like one too," Hermione began. "Still, that may not be possible. If it isn't possible, if this is the end…"

"It isn't the end," Severus' voice was louder.

She held up her hand. His expression softened.

"If this is the end," Hermione continued. "Then I want to spend as much time with you and the children as possible."

Severus blinked.

"Please understand where I'm coming from. I'm not afraid of dying," she answered. "I've known happiness, in large part thanks to you."

"You've made me happy as well," he answered.

"I do fear spending my last months away from you though," she continued. "I fear you locking yourself in you potions lab and in our library while I go through medical treatments alone."

"I will never abandon you," Severus promised.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally abandon me, but you could withdraw into your research. In the process of trying to preserve my future, you may neglect me in the present."

"I would never neglect you intentionally," Severus argued. "Yet you must understand, I cannot watch idly as you waste away. I cannot allow you to give up on yourself."

"I won't," Hermione promised. "Still, I need you with me. I need Rose, Victor, and Violet with me. I need," her voice grew quiet "I need my family."

Severus wrapped her in his arms. "You have us. You will always have us."

"I don't want to leave you," Hermione sobbed. "I don't want to leave you or our children."

"I know," he began stroking her hair. "I know, Love."

"I don't want you to be lonely, nor do I want my children to grieve for me," Hermione sniffed. "I don't care what happens to me, but I do care what happens to all of you. My greatest fear is that in your grief, all of you would drift away from each other."

He squeezed her tighter.

"Whatever happens, you need to promise me that you will be happy," Hermione answered. "You need to promise me that you will be happy, and that you will help the children find happiness as best you can."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Promise me, Severus."

" I promise to do everything in my power to ensure that the children are happy." He released her and gazed into her eyes.

She shook.

"Do not misunderstand me, though," he continued. "I cannot promise that I will be happy because I am only happy when I am with you."

She swallowed. "I suppose that is the best I can get from you."

He rubbed her tears with his thumbs. "It is."

She took a shaky breath. "I love you so much, Severus."

"I love you as well, Hermione."

He pressed his lips against hers once more. She fumbled with one of his nightshirt buttons. He paused. She nodded. Once more, he grabbed her nightshirt and began to pull it off.

Their caresses were no longer wild and carefree, but were thoughtful and slow. Every kiss was tender, every touch soft. Desperate, they clung to each other.

Then, they made love.


	127. Chapter 127

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Victor never liked that look on Violet's face.

His younger sister strutted into the room, looking every bit like a basilisk who had just eaten a mischief of rats. She took a seat across from Rose. Violet attempted to grab Rose's newspaper, but the professor raised it, obscuring her face.

"Good morning Violet," Victor began.

Her grin only grew.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Victor asked, already knowing he did not want to hear the answer.

"Nothing," there was a gleam in her eyes. "I just tried to go into Mum and Dad's room, but their door was warded shut."

Rose huffed.

"Oh Merlin," Victor muttered.

Violet folded her hands."How long should we pretend we don't know what Mum and Dad are doing?"

Rose took a bite of her toast, but did not take her eyes off of her newspaper. "My preference would be to allow them to squirm for a while."

Victor took a seat across from Rose and to the left of Violet. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we pretend not to know what they're doing, while dropping hints that we were in the vicinity of their bedroom," Violet answered. "Right Rose?"

"Well," Rose smirked. "I do love watching them dance around the truth, as if we do not know what they were doing."

"They are fun when they're pretending we don't understand what a warded door means," Violet replied.

Victor's face was green. "Do we really want to dwell on what Mum and Dad are up to?"

Violet chuckled. "I would prefer not to, but they really believe they can outsmart us. Perhaps it is time to show them how mistaken they really are."

"Perhaps we should allow them to continue thinking that they are smarter than us and leave things be," Victor suggested.

Rose turned the page of the paper. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Violet glanced at the doorway to the hall. "Indeed. What is life if you can't have a little fun?"

"Not worth living I suppose," Rose muttered before taking another bite of her toast. Then she licked the marmalade jam off of her lips.

"Rose," Victor hissed. "You should be encouraging Violet to follow the rules, not encouraging her to get in trouble."

"Trust me, my full time job is ensuring that Violet follows every school rule," Rose answered. "It is more exhausting than you can imagine."

"I would imagine it is," Victor conceded.

"Yet, we are not on school grounds," Rose noted.

"Yes," Victor argued. "But good behavior begins at home."

"Agreed," Rose picked up the porcelain tea cup beside her. "Which is why Mum and Dad need to be better examples of being discreet. After all, their brazenness could rub off on Violet. We would not want that, now would we?"

Victor shook his head and sighed.

"Come on Victor. Stop being such a Gryffindor about this." Violet began.

Victor frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're being a stuck up, rule-following Gryffindor and need to have a little more fun," Violet answered.

Rose took another bite of her toast and hummed.

"What does my having a Gryffindor have to do with anything?"

"Gryffindors don't have fun because they're too busy following the rules."

"I will have you know that Harry Potter was an infamous rule breaker as well as a Gryffindor extraordinaire."

"Which makes it all the more baffling that you play everything so by the book."

"I like not being in trouble."

Rose turned the page and took another sip of tea.

"You'll see. It'll be great to have a little fun with Mum and Dad. I mean, they really think we are too stupid to know what they've been up to all morning. Doesn't that at least annoy you on some level?" Violet asked.

There was a flicker of acknowledgement in Victor's eyes.

"We just want to have fun with them," Violet continued. "Surely you can let us do that, can't you?"

Victor put his head into his hands. "It matters little what I say. You are going to do whatever you bloody well feel like."

Violet turned to her sister. "I take it you're with me then?"

She finished her toast.

"Rose?"

"At the moment I am not your professor. I see no harm in allowing you to have a little fun."

Violet rubbed her hands together. "Oh this is going to be good."

"So you say," Rose muttered before turning the page.

Victor leaned over and craned his neck above Rose's newspaper. "Are you reading anything interesting?"

"Unless you consider a peppermint scented potion which can be charmed to make a red and white candle to be interesting, then no."

"I suppose that isn't the most interesting thing in the world."

"No, it is not."

Footsteps could be heard down the hallway.

"Showtime," Violet began.

Rose folded her newspaper and set it on the table. Victor groaned.

"Hello children," Severus began.

Violet cocked her head and began in a singsongy voice, "Hello Mum and Dad. How has your morning been?"

"Petal, please do not tease me, not this morning," Hermione began.

Violet paled upon seeing the expressions on her parents' faces. The spark left her eyes. Her voice was quiet. "Mum? Dad?"

"I am glad all of you are present," Severus began. "We have something to discuss with you."

Violet shuddered. "What's wrong?"

Severus strolled over and sat beside Rose. Hermione sat beside Victor.

"Mum," Violet raised her voice. "You two are beginning to scare me."

Hermione put her arm out on the table.

"What are you trying to show us?" Victor asked.

"There, there is no easy way to break this to you. You all are of age though, so perhaps I should show it to you."

Violet's heart raced as her mother touched her long, black sleeve.

"No," Rose whispered.

"Is it…" Victor choked.

Hermione rolled her sleeve up.

Violet leaned in closer. Although she had to squint, she could still make out the faint scar of, "mudblood."

Her body ran cold as her entire attention focused on the scar.

Violet barely remembered the first time her mother had the scar. Most five years were more concerned with their toys than they were in the markings on their mothers' arms. At the time, all she knew was that Mummy was tired more often than usual. She also knew that Mummy would be spending several hours in St. Mungo's because she had some type of illness. At the time, Violet figured it must have been a bad flu. It never occurred to her that someday Mummy may no longer be with her.

As an eighteen year old, she knew exactly what the scar meant.

"We can solve this," Rose began. "Dad and I will find a cure. You will recover, and this nightmare will be behind us."

"We will do everything in our power to cure your mother," Severus replied.

"We will succeed," Rose promised. "We have to succeed."

Hermione grabbed Rose's hand. "I have faith in your ability to tame dark magic, but you also need to prepare for the worst."

"No," Rose argued. "I will not prepare for the worst because it will not happen."

"We do not want to burden you. You need to focus on your career, on your teaching…"

"I will take a sabbatical. Headmaster Longbottom will understand. He loves you. We all love you."

"Rose, you cannot jeopardize your career for me," Hermione argued.

"For the love of Merlin, being a Hogwarts professor is just a job! You are my mother. How could I ever turn my back on you?"

"It is not turning your back on me if you dedicate a majority of your time to teaching instead of researching."

"Yes, it is," Rose argued.

"Little One," Severus chimed in. "We will do everything in your power to help your mother. Still, you need to understand that sometimes there is nothing one can do. We could…" He couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

"No," Rose whispered. "We will succeed."

Violet blinked back her tears as her mind wandered back to her younger self. She could still smell the sweet scent of petunias blooming under the summer sun behind a rusty fence. The ground beneath her was all dirt, with only a few patches of uneaten grass. All of Violet's attention was focused on the animals around her.

Violet was petting a full blooded kneazle. It was a scrappy thing with fur darker than any night she'd experienced. It's eyes were yellow as a harvest moon. Still, it had allowed her to pet it for more than two minutes, much longer than any other animal in the petting zoo had.

Violet's face glowed as she ran her hand through it's coarse hair. She glanced back at her father, who gave her a slight smile. Then Violet scanned the rest of the gated area. Other kneazles rubbed against the legs of children. They mewed and pawed the adults.

For one moment, Violet paid no heed to the fact that her mother was not present. It did not matter that this was the third zoo trip where Mummy did not accompany them. Later she would ask Dad why Mum was sleeping instead of going with them, but he only told her that Mummy was too sick to get out of bed.

"Is she always going to be sick?"

Dad looked down at his young daughter. "I do not know."

"You can make her better though. Your potions make everything better."

He took a deep breath. "I will do everything in my power to help her regain her health."

Once again, it never occurred to Violet that perhaps nothing could be done. If Daddy said something, then it must be so. Mummy would recover, and then she would never be this sick again.

If only she knew how naive that hope was.

"You have no say over my career," Rose retorted.

Violet's mind was jerked back into the present.

"If I want to dedicate my every moment to finding this cure, then you had better bloody well believe that I will," Rose argued.

"Rose, you need to be reasonable," Severus argued.

"I am being reasonable," Rose argued. "You are the ones not being reasonable in not allowing me to take a sabbatical and help Mum."

Victor stared at his mother's arm. His mouth was agape, but he made no attempt to form a word.

"Rose, you need to listen to us," Severus replied.

"No, you need to listen to me," Rose argued. "I am not going to allow Mum to die."

"We would never think that your teaching constitutes you allowing me to die," Hermione argued.

"Yet that is what it feels like to me." Tears streamed down Rose's eyes. "If I teach when I could be curing you, then it would be akin to saying that there are things more important than your health."

"Rose, I want you to listen to me," Hermione answered.

Rose closed her mouth.

"I want you to live your life."

Violet had heard those words before.

Violet remembered standing in the doorway to her parents' room. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what she needed. Even today though, she could recite every word of their conversation.

"Take her to zoos," Mum continued. "She loves those."

"She wants to go with you," Dad argued.

"I know," Mum bowed her head.

"She asks for you every time I take her."

"Someday she will understand why I couldn't go with her. On that day, she will cherish her memories of going to the zoo with you all the more."

"I want her to cherish going to the zoo with you."

"I know, but until that day, you need to build memories with her. If taking her to the zoo makes her happy, then take her there as many times as she wants."

Violet skipped back to her room, thrilled at the idea of visiting the zoo again.

Today, a trip to the zoo wouldn't make this situation any better. It wouldn't erase the pain of knowing that her mother could die. If anything, it would make things worse because she'd be too focused on why her mother wasn't joining her.

"Mum," Victor croaked. "What can I do?"

"There is nothing you can do," Hermione answered.

"There must be something," Victor offered.

"I only want your love and support," Hermione replied.

"You will always have that," Victor choked.

Love and support. Violet was incapable of providing that as a child. Sure she loved Mummy, but asking a five year old to support you during a cancer scare is a tall order, one Violet knew she'd been unable to fill.

Now though, now she understood what was going on. She understood what was at stake. This time she could suffer with her family instead of running around, confused as to why everyone was so depressed around her.

"Violet?"

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled up her sleeve. "Baby girl, what are you thinking?"

"I." Violet took a shaky breath. "I want to go to the zoo."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I know you do."

For the first time in her life, Violet wept because Mummy could die.


	128. Chapter 128

**AN: Sorry if this is not up to my usual standards. It has not been a good day on multiple fronts.**

 **Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

I just want to be alone.

Rose crept towards her bedroom, ignoring the laughter from down the hall. Truth be told, she did not know what she planned to do once she reached her destination. Staring at the ceiling sounded appealing, but it would get dull after a few minutes. Perhaps she could read, though she doubted she could focus long enough to decipher a word. The sun hadn't set yet, but sleep was an option. It might be her best one.

"Rose?"

She startled.

"Little One, what is wrong?"

Rose turned around and whispered, "Hello Dad."

He approached her. "Would you like to tell me why you are not with your siblings and your mother?"

She shrugged. "There is no need to be with them. They are having fun without me."

"They would have more fun with you."

"That is doubtful."

Severus gestured to her bedroom. He stepped inside.

Rose frowned. "Do you not have a sleeping draught to take in the not so distant future?"

"This is more important than my sleeping draught," Severus argued.

"This conversation will become quite incoherent if you lose your memory in the middle of it." Rose crossed the threshold of her room. "I would imagine you would like to keep track of what is being said rather than be clueless as to what is occurring."

Severus sat on her bed. "Do not change the subject to my condition."

Rose swallowed.

"I have thirty minutes before sundown. In that time, I would like to determine what exactly is troubling you so we can work through it together," Severus began.

"What is there to work through? I just found out that my mother's cancer has returned. I need some time alone."

"While I can understand the need for solitude, your mother needs all of her children with her."

"Why are you not playing with them?" Rose asked. "She needs her husband too."

"True, but you need me just as much, if not more."

"How could you say that?"

"You are the one taking this the hardest."

Rose sat beside him.

"You have not said two words since lunch," Severus answered. "You have been staring into space all afternoon. You are deeply troubled, and I need to help you."

Boiling tears pooled in Rose's eyes. "You should hate me."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Rose nodded. "You should not care about my mental well-being. You should be finding ways to punish me."

"Why do you feel that you need to be punished?" Severus asked.

"Because I was the one who stressed Mum until her cancer reemerged," Rose answered. "All of this is my fault, and I should suffer for it."

"What?" Severus whispered.

Rose buried her head into his robes and wept. "Yes, Mum's cancer is all my fault."

"Why ever would you blame yourself for this?"

"If I had not been so infuriated about my paternity, if I had been calmer during Percy's reveal, if I had not spent so much time yelling at and then shunning Mum, then perhaps she would still be well."

"Oh Little One," Severus whispered.

Rose gasped. "Due to my outbursts, Victor and Violet may lose their mother. You may lose your wife. Do you not think that is enough of a reason to punish me?"

Severus massaged Rose's back. "None of this is your fault."

"I was the one who stressed Mum. This is all my fault."

"No, I stressed your mother by not listening to her when she told me to reveal your paternity."

Rose looked at him.

Severus sighed. "A few months ago, when you began asking about your paternity, your mum suggested that we tell you the truth. I persuaded her to continue the charade. Had we told you the truth sooner, we could have dealt with it as a family. Instead, I allowed you to discover your origins in the most humiliating way possible."

"Nobody could have foreseen Percy's actions," Rose replied.

"No," Severus answered. "Yet I knew there was a possibility you would discover the truth. In my hubris, I thought I would be intelligent enough to explain away everything. We all know how wrong I was."

Rose sniffed. "If I had not been conceived though, I am certain some things would have been easier."

"What things?" Severus asked.

"You and Mum still could have found each other…"

"Did you not listen to a thing we said over Christmas?"

Rose closed her mouth.

"We were married because she was pregnant with you. Without you, none of us would be together. Never tell yourself anything to the contrary," Severus answered.

"But…"

Severus' expression told her the conversation was over.

"Yes Dad," she whispered.

"Oh Rose," he wrapped his arms around her. "You should never blame yourself for things which are beyond your control."

"I feel so guilty though," Rose replied.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about," Severus answered.

"I was so infuriated with you and Mum, and I was all too willing to make you away of that fact."

"I deserved your wrath."

"No, you deserved credit for being a good father, and she deserved credit for being a good mother."

Severus took a deep breath. "Your mother and I are far from the perfect parents. We both made mistakes. You had, no have, a right to be angry with both of us. If your mum was here, she would agree with me."

"I never wanted to be angry with either of you," Rose replied.

"We did not want you to be upset with us," Severus answered. "Still, we did deceive you, so we do deserve your rage."

"No, you deserved my love and nothing else. I wish," Rose took a shaky breath. "I wish I had a time turner so I could decline Percy's invitation. None of this would have happened had Victor gone in my place."

"I wish I had a time turner so that I could tell you the truth when you began to ask for it," Severus answered. "I would have saved everyone some pain had I done so."

"Do you think Uncle Lucius has one lying around?"

"I wish he did, Little One, I truly do."

"But he does not."

"No, he does not."

Rose wiped her eyes. "I suppose we have no choice but to live in the present then."

"Exactly," Severus replied.

Rose took a shaky breath.

"Please do not make the same mistakes I made at your age," Severus began. "Please do not begin blaming yourself for situations which were beyond your control. Do not punish yourself for anything pertaining to this family. You are so very loved by all of us. Never forget that."

"Okay, I will never forget that I am loved," Rose straightened her posture. "You will need to make me a few promises though too."

"What would those be?" Severus asked.

"Regardless of what happens to Mum, please be careful when you brew."

"I am always careful when I brew."

"I doubt that would be the case if you no longer cared about your life."

Severus swallowed.

"I know how much Mum means to you. I envy you love, and hope to one day find a partner who loves me half as much as you love Mum."

"I hope that for you as well."

"That being said, one of my greatest fears is that if Mum dies, you will not be too far behind her," Rose began.

"I will still have things to live for," Severus replied.

"I know you love us and would never intentionally abandon us. Still, I also know that one of the reasons you are such a cautious brewer is because you have Mum upstairs."

"I have all of you children in my life as well," Severus replied.

"True," Rose answered. "Still, Mum is the other half of your soul, the keeper of your heart. I am so terrified that if she dies, you will become lonely and begin making careless mistakes."

"Rose," Severus kissed her on the forehead. "Do not spend one minute worrying about me. I will be fine."

"I cannot help but worry for you, Dad. Your wife may be dying. That deserves at least a modicum of my concern," Rose replied.

He exhaled.

"I will promise not to blame myself for our family's problems if you promise that no matter what happens, you will exercise caution in the lab," Rose replied.

Severus gave her a half smile. "I suppose I could make you that promise."

Rose hugged him again. "Thank you."

Severus looked into her eyes. There was so much of himself in her. He saw the frightened, abandoned boy; he saw the man ready to punish himself for everything he had ever done wrong in his life; and he saw the brilliant potions master with all the potential in the world.

There was something else in Rose's eyes though. There was an inner strength he had only dreamed of possessing at her age. There was a confident woman he could weather even the severest of storms. There was a determination which would not be easily squelched.

In short, he saw his beloved daughter.

Regardless of what happened, Rose would survive and thrive. One of his main tasks from here on out was to convince her of that.


	129. Chapter 129

**AN: I don't know when I'll next update since the rest of this week is going to be hectic. I know I won't post tomorrow, and I may not be able to update on Friday either.**

 **Regardless, thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione strolled into her bedroom, sleeping draught in hand. Her husband sat on the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground, the lines on his face accentuated by the dim candlelight.

"Severus?"

He hummed.

Hermione cleared her throat. "There are three sleeping draughts left."

"Only three?"

"Yes, only three."

"I will brew more tomorrow then."

"If you want," Hermione put her finger under his chin and raised his head. "I can help."

He blinked. "Why do you want to brew my sleeping draughts?"

Hermione removed her finger from his chin. "It would help me get my mind off of things, and I thought it would be nice to spend time with you doing something we both love."

"What about the children? Would you not like to spend more time with them while they are on break?"

"Rose wants to check on her laboratory, Victor needs to begin writing his speech, and Violet needs time to study for her N.E.W.T.S. Tomorrow would be the perfect day to spend time brewing while they get done what they need to do."

"If you want to brew with me, then we will do it."

Hermione sat on the bed. "Thank you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Hermione answered. "For allowing me to brew and have some sense of normalcy in the midst of all this chaos."

"Believe me, I know better than to argue with you on whether or not you should brew with me," Severus smirked. "After twenty-six years I have learned that it is inevitable that you will win a conflict such as this."

"Our discussions have nothing to do with winning, but about reaching a consensus we can live with."

"True, but I also know when the general consensus is that when I prevent you from doing something you enjoy, I am being a stifling git who is in the wrong."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I would not have put it quite that way."

"Yet I would have," Severus replied.

She rubbed his shoulder. "You really aren't as big of a git as you make yourself out to be."

"Yes I am," he answered. "I just choose to treat you better than I have treated any other woman."

"You are a sweet man."

"Witch, I swear you are the worst judge of character I have ever met."

She erupted into a fit of giggles.

Severus gave her a half smile. "Yet it is one of the many aspects about you that I value. If you were not such a poor judge of character you never would have married me."

"No, I am an excellent judge of character. If I were not, then I would never have seen the man underneath all that snark."

"I suppose you are one of the few people who ever cared to know me for who I am."

"And you are one of the few people who ever cared to know me for who I am."

"I know an extraordinary witch when I see her," Severus replied. "When I was seven, I promised myself that if I ever met an extraordinary witch, I would not allow her to pass me by. I kept that promise."

She blushed as he brushed his lips against hers. Then, silence fell between them.

"Do I tell you that I love you enough?"

Hermione handed him the sleeping draught. "What do you mean?"

Severus slid closer to his wife. "I have been wondering for quite some time if you truly understood how deeply my affections for you run."

"I know you love me," Hermione answered.

Severus sighed. "Then I fear I have not made myself clear enough."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean." He twisted his lower lip. "I mean that love is a word almost devoid of any real meaning."

"Why would you say that?"

Severus began. "I love potions, meaning I deeply enjoy them. They are my passion, and one of the few things which has consistently brought me joy."

"It has."

"Yet if I had to give up brewing due to some health reason, I could do it. My laboratory could explode tomorrow, and I could remain the same person I am right now. With or without potions, I would still find joy in my life."

Hermione nodded.

"The same cannot be said of you. While you bring me joy, you do so much more to me than you could imagine. Sometimes you walk into a room and I am rendered speechless. When I think of what you mean to me," He choked. "My emotions threaten to overwhelm me."

She took a shaky breath.

"For decades, I occluded away any emotion It would be impossible to suppress my emotions towards you though," Severus gazed into her eyes. "You are the one person who can break through all my barriers with little effort at all. No, my devotion to you would shatter any shield I attempted to put up."

She rubbed his back.

"Gods Hermione, I could say that I love you, but it seems so inadequate. The depth of my feelings towards you cannot be succinctly summarized by one book, much less three words. Yet all I can say is, 'I love you.'"

"I love you too."

He kissed her lips once more. "I shudder to think of the man I would be had you not entered my life."

"I am just grateful you allowed me into your life," she took an errant strand of his hair and put it behind his ear. "Truth be told, I shudder to think of the woman I would be without you, assuming I would even still be alive."

"You would have thrived with or without me," he answered.

"Do not be so sure of that."

He swallowed.

"I would not have known love without you." Hermione put a hand onto his. "Never forget that. You were the one who taught me what a loving partnership was. I learned what it was like to be an equal from you. You are the man who has made me ecstatic beyond reason."

"I only hope you know how much your love has meant to me."

"I only hope you know how much your love has meant to me."

He relaxed.

"If you must know the truth," Hermione continued. "I wish there was a word to encompass my emotions. I know I call you 'Love,' but that is only because every other pet name falls short of conveying my emotions."

"Personally I would prefer you call me 'Love' as averse to something such as 'sweetie' or 'honeybun.'"

Hermione laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed. "I…you would kill me if I ever called you 'sweetie.'"

"No, I would not," Severus replied. "I would roll my eyes and love you despite your horrendous taste in pet names."

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Now you are needlessly provoking me."

"Into what?"

"Into making love to you until you can no longer see straight."

Hermione's eyes glistened.

Severus deflated. "Sadly though, we have little time before the full moon. Within a few minutes, I need to take that potion."

"True," Hermione sighed. "I suppose we will have to wait until dawn."

Severus frowned. "I deeply apologize."

"There is no need to apologize." Hermione's eyes were agleam. "There is nobody I would rather wait for than you."

His expression lightened.

"For the record," she clasped his hands. "I have always known how deeply you care for me. Never once have I felt unwanted or unloved by you."

"Then I have succeeded as a husband."

"You have not only succeeded, but have exceeded my wildest expectations."

He smirked. "Isn't that usually my line?"

Her lips curled up. "What can I say? An excellent line is an excellent line."

"You are amazing," Severus whispered.

"I have an amazing husband," Hermione breathed.

They stared at each other for a few long moments.

"You need to sleep soon," Hermione whispered.

"I suppose I do." He popped up the cork. "Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight," She stood. "I will see you in the morning."

"Excellent," he purred as he lay down. "There is nobody I would prefer to have by my side in the morning."

"I am glad to hear it," Hermione replied. "Because I do not want to wake up beside anyone other than you."

After one last long look, Severus took his potion.


	130. Chapter 130

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

It was always nice to see the gargoyle.

Sure, his stories were long, but some of the best gossip came from the gargoyle. It never hurt to indulge in tales of misbehaving students, or a few of her colleagues' misdeeds. Her favorite stories of all though were the ones her parents wish the gargoyle would forget.

"So anyway, your father told them that if he ever caught them kissing in the halls again, he would fuse their lips together," the gray beast continued. "He then took out two vials from his pocket and fused them together, as if that spell would work on those students."

Rose laughed. "After seeing how Dad carries on with Mum, I can hardly imagine him being so strict with students, especially with those from his own house."

"Oh your father was the terror of every lovestruck student and he reveled in it."

"If only they could see him doting on his wife. His entire reputation as a greasy git would be in tatters."

"I think most of them would die from a heart attack if they knew the kind of man your father really is."

"I do not doubt that."

"Anyway," the gargoyle spread its wings. "I don't think you came here to speak with me."

Rose tensed. "No, I did not."

The gargoyle intoned, "Password."

"Password?" Rose asked.

"Yes, password."

Rose dug her foot into the ground. Sweat formed on her brow. "Yes, the password."

The gargoyle cocked its head. "I thought Headmaster Longbottom told you the password."

"He did," Rose wrung her hands.

The gargoyle leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "It's the same as the last time you visited."

"So he did not change it over the break then?"

The gargoyle shook its head. "He's been too busy to think of a new one."

"I see," Rose relaxed. "The password is petunia blossom."

"There you go." The door opened. "Enter."

"Thank you," Rose replied.

"Anytime Rose," the gargoyle answered. "Anytime."

Rose strode into the room, straight towards the massive mahogany desk.

Headmaster Longbottom dipped a white quill into a blue ink pot. Eyes glued to the page, he bit his lower lip. A smile crept across his face before he picked up the quill and resumed attacking the paper.

Rose loomed over his desk. She cleared her throat.

Headmaster Longbottom held up one finger and continued writing. Rose took two steps back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rose asked.

Headmaster Longbottom was not distracted from his task.

"I can return at a more convenient time," Rose began.

Eyes still glued to the parchment, he pointed to the leather chair in front of his desk. Rose nodded and sat.

"Sincerely, Neville Longbottom," he mumbled before placing the quill back into the ink pot. Then he raised the parchment with his left hand and scratched his chin with his right. After a few silent moments, he lowered the parchment and hummed.

Rose put her hands on her lap and glanced down at an ink blot on the floor. She pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation. The spot dissipated.

"Thank you for your patience."

Rose looked at her employer.

There was a gleam in Headmaster Longbottom's eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"First and foremost," Rose began. "I would like to apologize for not helping you defend the school these last few nights."

Neville waved his hand. "There is nothing to apologize for. I told you before the break: if I needed you, I knew where to find you."

"I still feel as if I should have been with all of you," Rose replied.

"We did not need your help."

"Perhaps, but it does not change that fact that I left you alone to…"

Headmaster Longbottom held up his hand. "There were no attacks."

"There were not?" Rose squeaked.

"No, I was correct in assuming that the amnesiacs would be too distracted celebrating the holiday to give the school any heed. Sure, we had a couple of skirmishes, but these were easily taken care of by the staff we had on hand."

"That is a relief."

"Indeed it is."

Rose folded her hands.

"Something tells me that you did not come only to discuss the amnesiac crisis," Headmaster Longbottom continued.

"No," Rose answered. "I did not."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

"Well," Rose covered her mouth and coughed. "I have an odd request."

"Okay," the headmaster drawled.

"I need," Rose grabbed the end of her cape and wrapped it around her finger. "I need you to suspend me from teaching for the rest of the semester."

Headmaster Longbottom stared at her as if she'd just announced that unicorns had two heads.

"I need to be suspended immediately," Rose continued.

Headmaster Longbottom frowned. "I believe we discussed this earlier."

"We did?" Rose asked.

"Yes we did," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "I told you that I don't care who your biological father is, and your paternity does not matter to anyone else in the school. I also told you that I would reject any resignation you gave me."

"No, this request has nothing to do with my relation to Ronald," Rose replied.

"Then why don't you want to teach anymore?" Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"No, I want to teach potions and head the Slytherin House," Rose argued. "I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life continuing my dad's work."

Neville's eyes twinkled. "I am very happy to hear that."

"Still, I need a break in order to embark on a very important project," Rose continued.

"What kind of project?"

"I need to find a cure for the dark magic overwhelming Mum."

"Aren't you already searching for a cure?"

"Yes, I am," Rose replied. "But there is a renewed urgency."

Headmaster Longbottom paled. "Are her scars…?"

Rose's eyes fell upon her cape.

"I see," Headmaster Longbottom took a deep breath.

Rose ran her right hand along her cape.

"How is your mother right now?"

"She is putting on a brave front, though it is clear that both she and Dad are terrified." Rose swallowed. "I honestly do not know who is more terrified, her or Dad."

"I would imagine this is hard on both of them."

"It is very difficult for them."

"What about Victor and Violet? How are they doing?"

"They are taking it as well as can be expected."

"Now, just as importantly," Headmaster Longbottom's eyes softened. "How are you doing?"

A lump formed in Rose's throat as she made eye contact with him. "I am terrified that I am about to lose both Mum and Dad."

Headmaster Longbottom leaned in closer towards her.

"I do not think Dad wants to spend two minutes without Mum in his life. I fear that if she dies, he will soon follow her into the afterlife."

"Severus would live for his children."

"He would only be half alive at best," Rose argued. "I fear he will stop taking care of himself and will decide he would rather be with Mum than on this earth."

"He would never abandon his children," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"He would not abandon us intentionally," Rose replied. "Yet I know him. Mum is the one who gave him his family. She is the reason he wakes up every morning…"

"His entire family is the reason he gets up in the morning," Headmaster Longbottom interrupted. "Also, you are not answering the question."

"Excuse me?"

"You have told me how you think your dad will do, but you have yet to tell me what your mum's illness means for you."

Rose's lower lip quivered. "I always thought Mum would be there for me. She survived both Voldemort and Fenrir. How could she be taken away from us by a small clump of cells?"

Headmaster Longbottom scooted his chair closer to his desk. "I wish I knew."

Rose brushed a tear from her eyes. "I need to help her in any way possible. That is why I need to take a break from teaching. I need to devote my time to research."

"I see."

"Dad will not hear of it though. He demanded that I continue to teach and research in my spare time just as I have been doing."

Headmaster Longbottom hummed.

"I offered to take next semester off, but neither Mum more Dad would accept that as a solution. You have made it clear that I cannot quit my position, but I need to focus on curing Mum."

Headmaster Longbottom ran his finger along a groove in his desk.

"That is why I need you to suspend me," Rose replied. "If you suspend me, then the choice of whether or not I can teach will be taken out of my hands. They will have to accept my fate, and I can devote my entire time to my research."

"If I suspend you from teaching, you will be suspended from being the Head of Slytherin."

"I am certain that someone else can take up the mantel for a semester."

"You will not be able to take up that position again for another ten years."

"Excuse me?"

Headmaster Longbottom exhaled. "According to the Hogwarts bylaws, the Heads of the Houses must be in excellent moral standing. In order to suspend you, I must accuse you of a serious ethical violation. You will be disqualified from being the Head of the Slytherin House for at least the next decade."

Rose bowed her head.

"I am not willing to make that sacrifice," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "Nor will I incur the wrath of your father."

"For the love of Merlin, you are no longer his student. You can stand up to him and explain your reasoning."

"Your dad is not a stupid man," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "He will see through this sham and will demand that I give you your position back. He will pay more attention to intimidating me than he will to helping your mother recover."

"You could fight back," Rose locked eyes with him before her body sagged. "Yet that would only infuriate him more, and continue to take up his time."

"Exactly," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

Rose sniffed. "There must be something we can do."

"Well, I believe there is," Headmaster Longbottom replied.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"All I would need to do is make a new addition to our staff."

"What kind of addition?"

"Well, Professor Khan did an excellent job subbing for you when you had your concussion."

"So I hear."

"Right now, she isn't necessarily searching for a full time position. She's a university student looking for experience. Surely being your graduate assistant would look great on her CV."

"It would."

"She could teach your class on days when you're running experiments, and she could take over your grading. You would retain your position as Head of the Slytherin House and perform all the duties that come with it. Still, I'm sure she could handle a few of the more minor squabbles if you were at a particularly important juncture."

Rose's lips curled up. "I would love nothing more than a few nights where I do not have to listen to the romantic drama surrounding my fifth years."

Headmaster Longbottom smiled. "Then I believe it's time to write Ms Khan a letter."

Rose stood. "I believe it is."

Headmaster Longbottom reached over and opened a drawer to his right. "Tell your parents I said 'hi.' Also, tell them I plan to stop by sometime over the break. It's been far too long since I've seen them."

"It has been," Rose replied.

Headmaster Longbottom pulled out a parchment and set it on his desk.

"Thank you again, Headmaster."

"It is my deepest pleasure."

With one last smile, Rose strolled out of the room.

Headmaster Longbottom turned his attention to the parchment. He took a shaky breath, hoping he never had to live in a world without Hermione Snape.


	131. Chapter 131

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione held the folded sea green hospital gown close to her chest. The fabric felt as if it had been ironed one too many times, yet the end of the strings were frayed. Perhaps it was nearing the end of its life.

"Remember to cover your front and tie it behind your back," the Mediwitch began.

Hermione nodded. As if I could ever forget how to put this on.

"Try not to tie it too tightly around your neck though. We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Hermione squeezed the gown. As if this wasn't uncomfortable enough.

"Is everything clear?"

Hermione swallowed. How did the second year who could write a thirty foot parchment on brewing polyjuice grow into a woman who couldn't find the words to say she doesn't need a lecture on how to dress herself?

"Do you have any questions?"

Am I going to die?

"No," Hermione choked out. "I understand everything."

"Good." The Medwitch smiled as if she was conversing with a first year eager to enter Hogwarts, not a woman terrified of returning to St. Mungo's.

Before Hermione could meditate on the disconnect, the Mediwitch handed her a small golden bell. "Ring this when you're finished."

Hermione winced. Was the last person to hold this a snowman?

The Mediwitch whistled a tune as she skipped down the hallway. Hermione blinked. Was this Mediwitch was aware that they were in a cancer ward? Had she ever been hexed for being too cheery?

Thank Merlin Severus hasn't crossed paths with her. Lord only knows how well he'd respond to her demeanor.

After taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped into a nearby women's changing room. She locked the door behind her and set the bell onto a corner stool. Then she removed her shirt and pants.

As she removed her bra, she stared at the wall in front of her. It was sterile white. The only difference between it and the floor was that the walls lacked tiles.

Never before had she been bothered by a room without a mirror, yet she couldn't help but wish there was one on this wall. It would be lovely to look at herself one more time before the potions ravaged her body. If she wanted people to remember her as she was, she wanted to see herself in this moment. In a few months-perhaps weeks-she would want nothing to do with a mirror. Now though, she would give anything for one last glimpse of her semi-healthy body.

Hermione took off her underwear and sighed. If she wanted to look in a bloody mirror that badly she could do it once she got home. Granted she would need a few moments alone, but it would not be hard to find some way of occupying the rest of her family. So long as she could hide her true intentions for staring at herself they may leave her in peace.

She put on the hospital gown. There was no softness in the fabric that touched her skin, and the chill of the air sent chills up her spine. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The ribbons tied themselves together, giving her at least a modicum of modesty.

Thank God my magic still works. In a few weeks, I may no longer be able to say that. Perhaps I should store a few memories of me doing routine spells, just to prove to myself that at one point, I did have control of my magic.

After picking up her clothes, she crept down the hall into an examining room. It was just as stark as the changing room, and the hallway, and anything else in this horrid place.

Severus glanced up from his journal. Judging from the position of his bookmark he had made no progress since this morning.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked as she placed her clothes on the chair beside him.

Hermione sat on the examining table. "I feel sorry for you."

He raised an eyebrow.

She smirked. "You missed quite the show in that changing room. It's a real shame they wouldn't allow you in with me."

His lips curled up. "If they had allowed me inside with you I doubt we ever would have left."

"Yes, because if there's one scent which causes arousal it would be antibacterial potions," Hermione purred.

Severus closed the book. "One could spray eau de liver jelly beans in the air, and I would still be aroused by you."

Hermione blushed.

"All mentions of naughty changing room shenanigans aside," his voice was lower. "How are you faring?"

Hermione crossed her legs. "I'm alive anyway."

"Love…"

"What else can I say?"

Severus closed his mouth.

She took a deep breath. "We've been through this all before. It never gets any easier, but we know what to expect."

"You are still allowed to have an emotion."

"I don't want to feel anything right now. All I want to do is get through this appointment."

"I will do my best to help you accomplish that goal."

She relaxed. "Just being here is enough for me."

"I only wish I could do more," Severus replied.

Her grin was genuine. "You gave me thirteen good years with you and the children. That's more than I ever thought I would have."

"I wish I could have done more for you," Severus answered.

"You gave me the best years of my life. You've made me happy, which is more than I can say for many other people," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps," he muttered.

Hermione picked up the bell from atop her clothes pile. "Are you ready for them to come in?"

"Why are you asking me? You are the patient."

"Yes, but whatever the healer says affects you too. If you are not emotionally ready for her to come in then I can wait."

"I will never be emotionally ready for any healer to walk through that door."

"Neither will I."

They gazed at each other for a few moments. The tension left Hermione's body. She didn't have to face death alone. Her husband wouldn't dream of abandoning her. Right now, that was all the support she needed.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"I suppose so," he answered.

She rang the bell. It was a soft tinkle. From what Hermione understood, it would somehow activate a beeper at the front desk. How it did so she wasn't entirely soon. At some point, she should ask a Healer how it worked.

Within moments, she heard footsteps from down the hall. She set the bell beside her and glanced at Severus. Then she mouthed, "I love you."

His eyes glistened.

The door clicked open. "Hello."

"Hello Healer Wu," Hermione began.

"Hermione Snape?"

"Yes."

The Healer held a manilla folder in her left hand, and extended her right hand. Hermione grasped it and shook. Then Healer Wu turned to Severus. "Hello Severus."

"Hello," he answered.

They shook hands. Then, Healer Wu made her way to a gray medical stool and sat. She cleared her throat. "So Mrs. Snape, I see you're my patient today."

"Yes, I am."

"I had hoped to see you again under different circumstances."

"I had hoped to see you under difference circumstances as well. It would have been much better to meet you at a potions conference than here," Hermione answered.

"Indeed." Dr. Wu set down the folder onto the desk and thumbed through it.

Hermione's heart slowed.

"According to the Mediwitches the scar on your arm is returning," the Healer began.

"Yes," Hermione pointed to the faded letters on her left arm.

Healer Wu scooted her chair closer to her patient. She adjusted her glasses and hummed.

"The scar isn't dark yet, and my magic feels fine," Hermione began. "But I want to catch things as early as possible."

"That's an excellent idea," Healer Wu took her finger and ran it along Hermione's scar.

Hermione shuddered.

"You're correct, right now it looks fairly light," Healer Wu looked up. "Still, it is a symptom that things aren't quite going right."

"No," Hermione answered. "They aren't."

Healer Wu wheeled back towards the table. She pulled a parchment from the middle of the folder and grabbed a quill from the edge of the desk. Then she dipped it into an ink pot. "Are you experiencing any other symptoms?"

"No."

Healer Wu scribbled onto the parchment. "Have you noticed an uptick in magic?"

"No."

She jotted down another sentence. "Have you had difficulty casting spells?"

"No."

"Good," the Healer muttered. "Have you noticed any bleeding?"

"No."

"Have you had any unexplained pain?"

"No."

"I am glad to hear it," Healer Wu crossed a t before turning back to Hermione. "I'm going to go ahead and run a few wand scans then, just to give us a better idea of what we're dealing with."

Hermione lay down. She squinted. Must they put the bright candles so close to a patient's eye level?

The Healer put her wand just above Hermione's abdomen. She muttered, "este acolo cancroma?"

The wand began to glow green. The Healer bit her lower lip and she trailed the wand down Hermione's pelvis. It began to glow a neon red. The Healer shifted the wand to the right. It glowed blue. Then she shifted it to the left. It turned neon red before fading into the blue.

"It looks like there is a tumor on your colon," the Healer began. "Which isn't surprising given that your uterine cancer did spread to the colon."

Hermione gulped.

The Healer raised her wand. "The good news is that other than the colon tumor, it has not spread yet."

"But it could spread soon," Hermione cut in.

"It could," Healer Wu answered.

Hermione's throat constricted. "How much longer do I have?"

The Healer answered, "I cannot tell you with any degree of certainty."

"Which means I may have a couple of months at best before it spreads," Hermione replied.

"You could have six months or more," Healer Wu answered

"Please, don't give me false hope. Tell me the truth, no matter how unpleasant it is."

"I'm not trying to give you false hope. The reality is that your husband created a brilliant, life saving potion. With his cancer delaying medication we cannot always predict when a cancer will return, or how aggressive that return will be."

Severus folded his hands.

"Sometimes the potion gives us enough time to cure the cancer, and other times nothing can be done. At this point in time, I cannot tell you which category you fall under," Healer Wu continued.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"The good news is that we've made advancements since your last bout with cancer. You may respond well to some of them," the Healer offered.

"The last time I had cancer the dark magic was too prevalent for any treatment to work," the patient began. "Will that be the case this time?"

The Healer straightened her posture. "Sadly, there is no way to subdue the dark magic completely. It could inhibit our progress."

Hermione shook.

"That being said," Healer Wu answered in a gentle voice. "We do have some promising new treatments."

"Realistically, how much time would they buy me?"

"I cannot say. It may only be a few months, or it could be a few decades. I cannot make any guarantees at this point in time."

Hermione kept her focus on the Healer.

"The good news is that we've caught the cancer early," Healer Wu began. "We can begin some treatments which should make it easier to use magic, and we can work on preventing the cancer from spreading any further."

"Yet the colon tumor will continue to grow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Healer Wu answered. "Thanks to the dark magic, there is no way to prevent that. All we can do at this point in time is hope it doesn't spread."

Hermione bowed her head.

"Still, we can start with the dark magic suppressant treatment for Monday, if that works for you," Healer Wu replied. "It may not be able to cure the problem, but it will slow the progress. Maybe it could give us just enough time to treat your cancer."

"I am fine with beginning the anti dark magic treatments on Monday," Hermione answered.

"Okay," Healer Wu replied. "I can go ahead and schedule something. In the meantime, do you have any questions?"

For the first time in her life, the Gryffindor know-it-all didn't want to know anymore than she already did.


	132. Chapter 132

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

A little cold air could do a world of good.

The breeze nipped at Rose's nose. Her breath wafted from her mouth, as if it was smoke. Still, she did not so much as shiver.

Rose strolled down the cobblestone streets. While a few shoppers scurried between stores, she was at no risk of bumping into anyone. She could set her own pace and observe her surroundings.

One building in particular caught her attention. Unlike the faded stone of its neighbors, this store had a wooden frame. A warm light shone from the window, illuminating an inside dancing Santa. The decoration winked before spinning around and pulling down its pants. Rose rolled her eyes before shifting her attention to the wreath in the window. The red ribbon was torn on the edges, and the berries were chipped. Despite that, the scarlet and golden "welcome" letters on the top of the arch appeared to be freshly painted.

"How did I do with the decorations?"

Rose spun around. "George?"

"The one and only," he approached her, holding a green cup in his hand.

Rose cleared her throat. "It is lovely to see you again."

George smiled. "It is lovely to see you as well."

Rose relaxed, but said nothing.

"You must be freezing," George began.

She shrugged. "I feel fine actually."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do not mind the cold."

"You don't?"

"No," Rose answered. "After living in the dungeons for so many years I have become accustomed to a little chill in the air."

"I see," George replied.

Rose glanced at his drink. "I would imagine that you want to go inside in order to keep that warm. Please, do not let me stand in your way."

"It's fine." George took a sip of it. "I just got it. Even if it gets cold, there are always warming spells."

"I suppose you have a point there," Rose replied.

"Yeah," he muttered.

She inhaled the cup's aroma. "What are you drinking?"

"It's a hot chocolate." George pointed to his right. "It's from a place just east of here called Nana's Cafe. If you want we can go over and I'll grab one for you."

"I would not want to distract you."

"You wouldn't be distracting me from anything."

"Do you not have to work today?"

"It's a slow day."

"Oh."

George took another sip of his hot chocolate. "If you'd like, we can go inside and play another round of Reusable Hangman. I'm sure this time I'll beat you."

"Perhaps some other time," Rose replied. "Right now, I am too preoccupied to play."

"What's wrong?" George asked.

Rose blinked and frowned.

George sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

Her expression softened. "You are trying to be a good uncle. I do appreciate it."

He gave her a small grin.

"That being said, I do not wish to discuss it with you. I doubt you would understand what I am going through fully."

"That's fine. We can talk about something else then, assuming you still want to talk."

The tension left Rose's body. "I suppose I can spare a few seconds to chat."

"Well then," George took a deep breath. "I hope you and your parents had a Happy Christmas."

There was a pang of pain in Rose's chest at the word, "parents."

George took another sip of his drink. "Are they doing well?"

"They are doing as well as can be expected," Rose replied.

"That's good to hear."

Her eyes grew. "You truly are sincere, about hoping they are doing well."

"Yes, I truly hope Professor Snape and 'Mione are doing well," George replied.

"My mother's name is Hermione. It honestly feels weird to hear her called anything else."

"Hermione, excuse me," George answered. "I am glad to hear that Hermione is doing well."

Rose hummed. "I was not aware that you held any lingering affection for her."

George shook his head. "I know I haven't been the best friend over the years, but I do care about her."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care for her if you believed for over two decades that she betrayed your brother?"

"I, I did consider her a close friend at one point. She was in many ways like a sister to me." George snorted. "Not that I treated my actual sister much better than I treated Hermione. Looking back, I have been an arse to both of them."

Rose did not contradict him.

"Anyway, I've done a lot of thinking over the years, and I've realized that I've burned more than a few bridges. Now, I wish I had been a better friend and brother."

"I am sure they wish you had not been so awful to them as well," Rose noted.

George exhaled. "I know I need to apologize to your mother, but I don't know where to begin."

"Saying, 'I am sorry' is a good start," Rose offered.

"Yes," George answered. "It is."

Rose gave him a half grin. "I think Mum would be receptive to a letter from you actually. Right now, she could use all the support she can receive."

"We could all use more friends."

"Indeed."

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" George asked. "I wouldn't mind some company."

"No, I need to be on my way," Rose answered. "I need to pick up a few potions ingredients."

"Oh," George shivered. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you creating?"

Rose swallowed. Her eyes darted around, and she dug her foot between two stones.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to," George answered. "I understand."

"No, I do not mind you asking," Rose began. "Mum is sick."

George turned white. "I-I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It is not your fault she has fallen ill."

"Maybe not, but oh man..." he shook his head. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Thank you for acknowledging that."

George took a deep breath. "Merlin, that's horrible."

"I am researching a way to cure her illness. I was taking a stroll to clear my head and perhaps get some ideas. Now I have a better idea of what to buy," Rose continued.

"That's good to hear. I just wish I could help 'Mi-Hermione." George sighed. "Then again even if I could help her, I doubt she wants to see me again."

"I cannot speak for her," Rose admitted. "I believe she would appreciate an apology from you though. It never hurts to make amends."

"No, it doesn't," George answered.

"That being said," Rose straightened her posture. "I must be on my way."

"Yes, you should go," George answered. "And please, tell her I said, 'hi,' but only if that won't upset her."

"I do not think she would take offense with you supporting me."

The tension in his muscles eased.

Rose's expression lightened. "Thank you for speaking with me. I truly enjoyed seeing you again."

"I'm glad I ran into you as well," George answered.

"Perhaps the next time we meet, I will be better company," Rose replied.

"Don't worry about it," George answered. "I'm always happy to see you, even if you aren't beating me at Reusable Hangman."

Rose chuckled before backing away. "Enjoy your hot chocolate."

"I will," George answered.

Rose took a few more steps.

"Good luck on your potions project," George called.

"Thank you," Rose replied.

With that, Rose darted towards the nearest apothecary with a clearer idea of what she needed to do.


	133. Chapter 133

**AN: Unfortunately I won't be able to update tomorrow due to traveling. Still, thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

I don't know how Severus can find this body beautiful.

Hermione stood in front of the golden full body mirror. She shivered as the frigid draft from a nearby window brushed her skin. Still, she made no move towards the folded clothes atop the porcelain toilet.

She ran her finger along her ribcage on down to her abdomen. It rested atop the scar on her pelvis. Tears clouded her eyes as she traced it.

The scar made her sick to her stomach.

She remembered the first night of her remission. It was nerve wracking enough to strip, but her heart stopped when her husband laid eyes on the scar. When Severus kissed it, she wept until she couldn't breathe. He had held her tight, as if she could have disappear at any moment. Soon, her shoulder was as wet as his. Even though they had not made love that night, something deeper, almost more sacred had transpired between them.

Despite the scars and the changes, Severus had found a way to love her body. Perhaps she was still unable to love it, but he claimed that he worshipped it enough for both of them. It was something she could believe.

Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy hair. When she first went into remission, she promised that she would never take having hair for granted again. That promise lasted all of a year, when she resumed cursing it for being so wild. The only difference was now she was quieter about her bodily complaints. There was no need to drag anyone else into her pity parties, especially given how desperately they had hoped she would live.

Hermione wiped her eyes. Even if this was the last time she would see her healthy body, she felt like Narcissus. Really, there was little wonderful about her body, at least nothing worth staring into a mirror for ten minutes. Yet it was still her body. For all of its faults, it was healthy, save the scar on her arm. Wasn't she well within her rights to get one last glimpse of herself before it was ravaged by medical treatments?

"Hermione?"

She startled.

"Hermione, are you in there?"

"Just give me a minute, Love," she grabbed her underwear and bra.

"Very well then," he replied.

"What do you need?"

"Neville is here to see you."

There was a lump in Hermione's throat. "Neville?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Oh," Hermione reached over and flushed the toilet. "Tell him I will be with him shortly."

"Do you want me to distract him?"

"If you could, please."

Hermione listened as Severus' footsteps grew softer. She threw on her undergarments and her shirt. Then, she ran a finger through the tangles in her hair. Her eyes fell onto the bottle of Sleekeazy's. Can Severus stall Neville long enough for me to put this on?

She spent two eternities trying to make her decision.

Hermione growled. At some point Neville is going to want to see me, though Merlin only knows why. Best come out as I am, even if I am far from presentable.

Hermione finished dressing. She strolled towards the front door, stopping twice to put a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

I hope I don't look like a clear mess. Merlin knows I'd love nothing more than to look like I have myself together.

"So Rose will still keep her job?"

A child ran up Hermione's spine. How much trouble is Rose in?

"She will maintain the position of Potions Professor as well as Head of the Slytherin House. Also she will have all the same responsibilities. The only thing which will change is that some of her duties will be turned over to her teaching assistant," Neville explained.

"Including grading?" Severus asked.

"Yes, including grading," Neville answered.

Severus shook his head.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"From a student perspective, no, but from a potions perspective, yes."

Neville cocked his head.

"Rose has such high standards for her students. I would hate to see them drop because some dunderhead came in and was more lenient than she," Severus continued.

Neville laughed. "That was exactly her concern."

"Perhaps those concerns should be taken into consideration. After all, we do not want the standards to fall too drastically."

"I am sure Ms. Khan will be just as strict a grader as Rose."

"Are you certain of that?"

Hermione chuckled and glided towards the men. "Severus, I am certain Rose's teaching assistant will do a fine job."

"A fine job doesn't cut it," Severus argued. "Only a perfect job will do."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "I know in your eyes that nobody will ever be as perfect a potions professor as Rose, but you need to trust Neville to make the right decision for the school."

"Neville cannot be trusted near a cauldron. What makes him qualified to run a potions classroom?" Severus answered.

"Well I did hire your daughter as my potions professor," Neville cut in. "I'd say that means I've done one thing right for the Hogwarts potions program."

Severus' expression softened. "I suppose that was one of your wiser decisions."

Neville turned to Hermione. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough all things considered," Hermione answered.

Neville glanced down at her left arm. "I am glad to hear it."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose Rose told you about my condition."

"She did."

Hermione gulped.

Neville took her right hand. "You aren't alone."

"I know," she choked.

"I'm here for you," Neville continued. "If there's anything I can do then please do not hesitate to ask."

"Can you help keep Rose and Violet out of trouble?" Hermione asked.

Neville chuckled. "I can try to rein in Rose, but I fear Violet is hopeless."

Hermione laughed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"She has not given you too much trouble though, has she?" Severus asked.

"She's no more troublesome than I was at her age," Neville answered.

Severus frowned. "Then it appears we are overdue for a long conversation."

Neville's eyes glistened. "Do not worry, I am more than capable of handling a student such as Violet. Compared to most of the other students, she is actually quite well-behaved."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hermione replied.

"Indeed," Severus answered. "If you two will excuse me, I have some brewing to catch up on."

"What are you brewing today?" Neville asked.

"I need to brew more sleeping draughts as well as a few Carea Gripis," he answered.

"Good luck," Hermione answered.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "So long as Neville does not help me I should not require any luck."

Hermione giggled.

He kissed her on the forehead before sauntering towards the basement.

Neville exhaled. "I remember when people thought you were entering a cold, loveless marriage. How wrong they were."

"I honestly didn't know what level of intimacy to expect when I married Severus," Hermione admitted. "He's far more affectionate than anyone ever imagined him to be."

"I always knew he had it in him," Neville answered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Neville nodded.

"You were terrified of him. How could you imagine him as anything other than your bogart?" She asked.

Neville shrugged. "Even as a student I thought if he had someone to love he might not be so awful."

"Did you think he would be a good father?"

"Not necessarily."

Hermione twisted her lip.

"Still, I knew even then that everyone needs love. If he found the right person then I hoped that he could be happy," Neville answered. "Or at the very least he would stop yelling at me."

"You are beginning to sound like a Hogwarts headmaster," Hermione noted.

"Well, people always said I would be excellent at such a position," Neville replied. "I wonder if there are any job openings."

"Yes," Hermione gestured for him to follow her. They walked out of the atrium. "I believe there is a Hogwarts headmaster position open."

"Oh there is," Neville answered.

"Yes, but you'll have to oversee your bogart's oldest daughter," Hermione teased.

Neville smiled. "I believe I can handle her."

"What if Severus comes and reminds you of who you bogart was?"

"I'll just remember how tender he was when holding one of his children. That should be enough for me to conquer my fears."

Hermione paused. "I suppose Severus isn't quite as intimidating when he's behaving like a loving father."

"Oh no, he can be very intimidating when being a father," Neville answered. "I would never want to be the person he believes is going to harm his child."

"True," Hermione answered.

"Still," Neville's eyes sparkled again. "Having a family brings out the best in him. At his most loving, Severus is far from intimidating."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I am quite lucky to have someone like him in my corner."

"He is even luckier to have you," Neville answered.

Hermione took a shaky breath, hoping Severus would feel that way once her body was a mere shadow of what it once was.


	134. Chapter 134

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

The night was still. No owls hooted, no wind rustled through the trees, and no amnesiac lycanthrope aimed their wand at the mansion. On a night like tonight, it was not difficult to believe that one could put away the old year and begin anew.

Victor ran his finger along the window pane. There was a draft which chilled his fingers, but at least the icicles which had hung outside in the morning had melted.

"Victor?"

He faced the doorway. "Hello Mum."

"Victor," she stepped closer to her son. "We have to leave soon. Are you ready?"

"I will be once I put on my cologne," he replied before walking towards a drawer up against the eastern wall. He grabbed a black bottle and popped off the cap.

"Remember not to put too much on," Hermione began.

He chuckled. "Trust me, I learned my lesson when I was sixteen. The last thing we'd want is for anyone to gag the night away."

"Poor Florence," Hermione sat on the oaken bed across the room. "At least you made it up to her with those chocolates."

"Only to find out she was allergic to peanut butter. Lucky for me, half the chocolates were peanut butter cups."

"I forgot that part."

Victor sprayed the cologne on his neck. "You tried to warn me that dating her would be a disaster. Once again you were right."

"Well, I thought that given her reputation she would cheat on you. I never suspected that you would give her hives," Hermione replied.

"You were trying to protect me." He turned to his mother. "I just didn't appreciate it at the time."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "You had to learn from your mistakes just as I did. At least you were much smarter than I was at your age."

"Was I?" Victor asked.

Hermione shrugged. "You recognized that Florence was not right for you, and realized that you needed to give up the dream of being with her. Knowing when to quit is a lesson I only learned through bitter experience."

"Still, you did figure it out."

"Indeed I did."

Victor turned around and put the cap back onto the cologne bottle.

"Is there something on your mind?" Hermione asked.

He spun around. "Excuse me?"

"Is there something you would like to talk about?" she repeated.

"Mum," he replied. "As you pointed out earlier, we don't have time for a conversation. We need to leave in ten minutes."

"Despite what your hormones may tell you, the Malfoys and their New Years party can wait," she answered.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "You're being a mum right now."

"I would hope so, given that I am one," she answered.

Victor placed the bottle back onto the drawer.

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Do you promise not to become overly upset?"

"I will do my best to keep my emotions in check."

Victor sighed. "I keep thinking back to when you told me your cancer was in remission."

She swallowed.

"I promised never to take you for granted again. I promised to listen to you and not make life more difficult," Victor sighed. "I couldn't keep that promise, and after some time I'd almost forgotten that I'd made it. I am so sorry for all times I ignored and defied you."

"Oh Victor, there is no need to apologize."

"Yes there is. There were so many times when you were trying to say something to me and I would roll my eyes, or I would grumble that you were exaggerating. Of course I'd always find out you were right, but you never lorded that over me."

"What would have been the point of embarrassing you? You had to make your own mistakes, just like I did."

"I should've listened to you more. I would have made your life much easier. I would have been a good son had I listened to you more."

"Oh baby," Hermione stood. "You're a good man, and have always been a great son."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Every time I think about your cancer, I think about all the ways I let you down, or how I could have been a better son," Victor choked. "I feel like I've failed you."

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "You have never failed me as a son."

He tensed.

She held him tighter. "Even at your worst, you have never failed me as a son. I have always been proud to call you mine."

"I've always been proud to call you Mum," he answered. "Even when I was completely baffled by your actions, I was proud of the fact that you were my mum."

"I know," a tear came to her eye.

"I," he backed away. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Shouldn't be doing what?" She asked.

"Coming to you and crying," he wiped his face. "You are facing another round of cancer treatments, and instead of helping you emotionally process things I am coming to you with my unresolved issues."

"Victor, I want to help you through this."

"No, I should be supporting you through your cancer, not seeking your validation."

"I want an open and honest relationship with you. Part of what that entails is you coming to me with your emotions."

His lower lip quivered.

"I've learned quite a bit these past few months about honesty and being transparent. I've shielded you children from what I thought was unpleasant, and it was to our detriment."

"Mum, you…"

She raised her hand. He closed his mouth.

"I'm not hiding things from you anymore," Hermione continued. "No matter how long I live, I don't have enough time to keep secrets from my children. You are all adults, and do not need me to shield you from life's unpleasantries."

Victor nodded.

"That being said, I expect the same from you," Hermione continued. "I expect you to tell me if there is a problem, especially if that issue involves your emotions towards my condition."

"You shouldn't…"

"Yes, I should," Hermione replied.

Victor blinked.

"I want an open and honest family, just like we should have been earlier. That means that you need to come to me with your problems and emotions. In return, I will do the same with you."

"Do you truly want to know how I feel?"

"Yes."

He embraced her. "I'm terrified of losing my mum."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much. Some of my favorite memories have been you helping with my law school exams, or us just talking to you over the floo. You," he hiccuped. "You really are the best mother I could have ever asked for. I'm so sorry if I haven't made that clear throughout the years."

"I've always known that you love me," Hermione whispered. "And I've always loved you."

"I know," Victor choked.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I love you. You're my favorite son."

"I know," Victor squeaked.

She released him and kissed his forehead. "Whatever happens, know that I am always proud to call myself your mum."

"I'm always proud to call myself your son," he answered.

She grinned and hummed. "Your tie is crooked."

"It is?" he asked.

"It is," Hermione readjusted it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Now, remember," Hermione continued. "Act casually. If Carina mentions the mistletoe incident a week ago, tell her you enjoyed the kiss very much, but don't seem overly eager to discuss it. She doesn't need to know that you haven't stopped talking about it since Christmas, at least not yet."

"Yes, Mum," Victor answered.

She released him. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks Mum," he answered. "For everything."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful son," she replied.

With that, they hugged each other once more.


	135. Chapter 135

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Thank you for allowing me to spend New Year's with you," Molly dabbed her eyes with a piece of tissue paper and sniffed. "Everyone else is at George's house. They've all abandoned me! Everyone but you is gone!"

"Oh. I mean you could have gone with them too. I would've been fine on my own."

"No, I know it sounds awful, Ron, but I can't stand the idea of looking at your father, not after the way he destroyed our family. I asked if everyone would like to come over and spend New Year's Day with me, but everyone said they were too busy. Then I found out they were all with him!"

Molly burst into tears. Ron scooted towards her and embraced her. "There, there Mum. Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not okay. Nothing is ever going to be okay," Molly wailed. "My family is falling apart, and everyone thinks it's my fault."

"I don't think it's your fault," Ron replied.

"You don't need to be nice to me…"

"I'm not being nice to you. I really don't think this is your fault."

Molly hiccuped.

"You're a great Mum, and it's terrible that no one sees that except for me."

Molly dug her fingers into the orange cushion of her son's couch. "You're the only one who understands my situation. Everyone else believes I'm a villain."

Ron patted her back. "You aren't a villain. You're the greatest Mum who ever lived."

Molly glanced up at him. "Do you really think so?"

Ron nodded. "I do."

She hugged him. "I love you so much, Ronniekins."

He bit his tongue. Why does she insist on calling me that awful nickname?

"This shouldn't be happening though," Molly whined.

"What shouldn't be happening?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't be coming to you with my problems, not when there's so much going on in your life right now," Molly answered.

"Things have been okay for the most part," Ron released his mother.

"They have been?" Molly asked.

Ron smiled. "Thanks to Percy's payments I was able to pay off most of my creditors…"

"Payments?"

Ron gulped.

"What did Percy pay you for?"

"It uh, doesn't matter."

"The heck it doesn't. I'm the mother of both of you. I have a right to know what he's paying you for."

Ron shook.

"What were you paid to do?" Molly demanded.

"Percy he uh," Ron paled. "He paid me to prove that I am Rose Snape's father."

"You were paid to say you were Rose Snape's father?"

"Well, actually I was paid to show proof that I was Rose Snape's father."

"What kind of proof?"

Ron blushed. "Do you really want to know?"

"No," Molly turned green "I don't."

"Anyway," Ron continued. "Percy paid off my gambling debts so long as I could that I could be Rose Snape's father."

Molly's eyes lit up. "But there's a chance you aren't her father."

"No," he answered. "Rose is my daughter."

"Hermione could have…"

"No, she never slept with Snape until they were married. She was only with me."

Molly frowned.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't wait until marriage. Looking back sleeping with Hermione was a mistake and I know I was irresponsible to let Snape raise her. I promise I'm fixing that now," Ron replied.

"Why didn't you raise Rose?" Molly asked.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, I want to know why you wouldn't raise Rose."

Ron groaned.

"How could you allow that awful Severus Snape to raise your daughter?" Molly asked. "You know what kind of man he is. How could you ever allow him within twenty meters of your daughter?"

"I was really scared of being a father," Ron admitted. "I didn't want to be a father, so I chickened out and let Snape raise her."

Molly furrowed her eyebrows.

"That, and I really didn't love 'Mione anymore either. You wouldn't want me to spend my life with someone I didn't love, would you?"

Molly scowled. "I wish you'd never met that bitch."

"I kinda do too," Ron replied. "She really is annoying."

"Ooh," Molly's face was rouge. Veins stuck out of her neck. "Hermione is a piece of work. Everyone acts like she's such a perfect heroine. In reality, you and Harry did all the work, and she just rode on your coattails. Nobody would've given her the time of day if she wasn't a muggleborn and people were so interested in promoting diversity."

"I only liked her because I felt sorry for her," Ron answered. "That and she was attractive enough. When she did her hair right she could be beautiful."

"Beauty is only skin deep."

"I know, and I've learned my lesson. I won't get engaged to someone just because she's hot again."

Molly gritted her teeth. "I just wish there was some way of making her pay for the pain she's put this family through."

"I don't know how to make her pay," Ron began. "But I know how to irritate her."

"How?"

"I'm going to win back Rose."

Molly's expression softened. "You are?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

Molly drawled, "how?"

"Well, Severus and Hermione Snape have a lot of money. That means they can buy things for Rose, which is probably the only reason she likes them."

"Are you certain Rose only likes them for their money?"

Ron closed his mouth.

"I am no fan of the Snapes, but I will admit that none of them seems overly materialistic," Molly replied.

"'Mione only wanted my money," Ron argued.

Moly raised an eyebrow.

"When we were together, Hermione was some secretary making minimum wage. I was the Quidditch star making millions. That's why she kept pushing me for marriage: she wanted more money."

"Well, she did marry Severus fairly quickly after you broke up with her. If they both knew the entire time that Rose wasn't his then it stands to reason that her only motivation for being with him was money."

"Exactly, Snape had money. If he didn't have money she never would've looked in his direction."

"That does make sense," Molly hugged Ron again. "My poor baby! Snape stole your fiancée because he wanted money, and she left you because she wanted his money."

"I know," Ron snorted. "It's horrible."

"You are so lucky to be rid of them," Molly replied.

"I know," Ron sniffled. "But it doesn't change the fact that my daughter is being raised by them."

"Which is horrible!"

"But I think I know a way to win her over."

"How?"

"Well," Ron wrung his hands and put on the most innocent expression he could muster. "I was hoping you would let me have a piece of jewelry that I could give Rose."

Molly growled. "You want me to give Rose my jewelry?"

"No," Ron answered. "I want you to give your granddaughter a piece of jewelry."

"I don't want anything of mine to fall into those horrible Snapes' hands!" Molly argued.

"I don't want that either," Ron replied. "But if I give Rose a family heirloom, she'll realize that I'm serious about wanting her in my life. She'll have no choice but to love me."

"How do you know she just won't give it to her miserable parents so they can wear it themselves?"

"Do you think the Snapes want our jewelry?"

"Good point," Molly muttered.

"Mum," Ron leaned closer to her. "I made a huge mistake in allowing Hermione to walk away from me, but I'm trying to make it right. I'm really trying to make up for what I've done."

Molly bit her lip.

"Please Mum," Ron folded his hands. "I only have one daughter, and she thinks she's a Snape. She thinks I don't care about her because her parents are turning her against me. I need help. I really, really need your help."

"Well," Molly's lips curled up. "I don't really need my wedding ring anymore, do I?"

"I mean, if you want to get back together with Dad you can," Ron noted.

"I don't want anything to do with that man anymore." Molly grabbed the run on her finger. "He never listens to me, he always treats me like a child, and there's no more passion in our marriage."

Ron swallowed the bile rising up his throat. The last thing he needed was the image of his parents feeling any type of passion toward each other.

"No," Molly yanked off her ring. "I am done with that man forever. As far as I'm concerned Rose can have this ring. Hell, Hermione and Severus can have this ring. They can melt it down and sell the diamond. I'm through with your father."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you."

Molly placed the ring in his hand. "There is no need to thank me. It's about time I have a new start. It's time I start living life the way I want to."

"What do you plan on doing?" Ron asked.

"First and foremost, I am going to be the best mother and grandmother I can be," Molly began. "With any luck, I can even be a good grandmother to Rose."

"Rose needs a good grandmother," Ron noted. "Snape's parents are dead, and Hermione's parents are horrid."

"Don't remind me," Molly spat. "They were so ungrateful for my advice on how their daughter should behave, and never wanted to talk about things which interested me. All they did was complain about us. They never appreciated the sacrifices we made to come see them in Australia."

"I know! They're house was so stuffy and cramped. They always acted like it was an inconvenience that we were there, but we were just trying to liven up their holiday."

"Hermione gets her horrible manners from her parents. Really nobody could've expected her to be anything more than an ill-tempered bitch."

"See, Rose will love this ring because she'll finally have a real extended family, not that awful one given to her by the Snapes," Ron replied.

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with Rose," Molly's eyes glistened. "I am going to teach her how to do proper things such as cooking, running a household and being kind to others. This time next year, she'll realize just how wonderful it is to be a Weasley."

"Exactly," he answered. "We'll show her what it's like to be a member of a real family. Within a couple of months she'll forget that the Snapes ever existed."

"I'll be she'll even change her name to Weasley!"

"Yes, she'll be Rose Weasley, and forget all about the Snapes."

"Oh Ronniekins," Molly gushed. "Your father may have left the family, but now we're going to create our own. Things are going to be much better from here on out."

"Yes, they will be," Ron replied with a grin. "They will be."


	136. Chapter 136

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Severus watched Hermione step out of her emerald ballgown dress. Even after all these years, his wife's emerald dresses made his heart race and his mouth water. Merlin this woman couldn't even begin to imagine what she did to him.

"Victor did quite nicely with Carina," Hermione picked up the dress and draped it onto a hanger. "He was direct without being too eager, the perfect mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"That is to be expected, given his parents," Severus noted.

"Indeed," Hermione put the dress into the closet and pulled out her long, black satin nightgown. "He reflects our most positive attributes, just as all of our children do."

"Yes, they reflect us quite nicely," Severus put on his nightshirt.

Hermione hummed.

"You gave him advice on how to handle Carina, didn't you?" Severus asked.

Hermione slipped into her nightgown. "Why would you think that, Love?"

"Victor was terrified of making himself look like a fool in front of Carina an hour before we left," Severus buttoned up his nightshirt. "I thought he was going to make himself sick. Still, he was amazingly calm once we entered Malfoy Manor."

Hermione grinned. "Perhaps I gave him a few pointers."

"Indeed you did," Severus sat on the bed and gestured for Hermione to come. She approached him. He clasped her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Sometimes a son needs to speak to his mother about how to handle women," Hermione sat on his lap. "We have a perspective that others may lack."

Severus kissed her cheek. "Your insights were perfect."

"All I did was give him a few pointers," Hermione answered. "He did the rest."

Severus whispered. "You are an amazing mother."

"I don't know if I'd always call myself amazing. I mean, I'm not like those mothers who keep an immaculate house or are always on hand to bake cookies," Hermione whispered. "I simply do the best that I can."

"Oh you succeed at being amazing," Severus purred. "I would rather have you as the mother of my children than anyone else."

"Lucky me." She pressed her forehead against his. "I wouldn't want anyone other than you to be the father of my children."

Severus smirked. "You know Love, we have yet to properly ring in the new year."

Hermione giggled. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm serious as a sectumsempra," Severus answered. "Muffliato."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Severus, you are absolutely incorrigible. What makes you think one of the children won't want to drop by and tell us goodnight?"

"We've already told them good night."

"True, but what if they wish to speak with us again?"

"I am certain it can wait until the morning."

"It seems rude to abandon our guests to their own devices though."

"As I said earlier, this is my mansion, and I can do whatever I bloody well please," Severus answered.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I cannot argue with that logic."

"Then I ask you again," he lay her down on the bed. "Do you want to ring in the New Year properly?"

"I would love nothing more," Hermione whispered.

Severus picked up his wand, aimed it at the door, and muttered, "Pastra copii."

For a split second the door glowed green.

"That should take care of any unnecessary interruptions," Severus purred.

Hermione captured his lips and pulled him closer.

Rose reached for the doorknob. Before she could touch it though, a soft buzzing filled her ear. Then, it glowed green. She chuckled before shaking her head.

I should've known Mum and Dad would not be satisfied with giving each other only a New Year's kiss.

Rose stared at the doorway. Her stomach churned as one thought echoed in her mind.

What if this is their last year together?

She shuddered. After a few more moments, she whispered, "Good night Mum and Dad. I love you both, even if neither of you have a sense of decorum."

Wand lit, she trudged to her room. She stood in the middle of the room, but made no move to strip herself from her black cocktail dress. Instead she looked over in the far corner of the room at Madame Serpent. Although the snake's eyes were open, her tongue was not flickering, and her breathing had slowed. Rose sighed before stepping over towards her bookshelf. After a few moments of rummaging, she settled on a novel. Book open, she made her way to her bed.

"Sense and Sensibility?"

Rose peeked up.

Her brother crept towards her. "Are you really going to read that book again?"

Rose shrugged. "I have always enjoyed it well enough. Now's as good a time to reread it as any."

"I suppose," Victor admitted. "It's just weird to think of you indulging in a romance novel."

"I can enjoy romance," Rose argued. "Usually I am too busy to indulge in one though."

"Whatever you say," Victor replied.

Rose gave him a playful glare. Victor smirked. Rose's heart sank. He looked so much like a Snape, much more than she did.

"Rose?" The light in Victor's eyes died.

Rose slid over and patted the bed beside her. Victor nodded and sat beside her.

"I suppose you are not tired yet," she began.

"No," he answered.

Rose's lips curled up. "I cannot blame you. If I had just kissed the New Years kiss of a lifetime, I would be unable to sleep too."

Victor blushed.

"You did well," Rose continued. "You did not trip over yourself. I am rather impressed."

"I was nervous," Victor admitted. "I was certain I'd say something which would convince her that I wasn't worth her time."

"If she ever believes that you are not worth her time then she is the biggest dunderhead alive," Rose replied.

"Do you really think so?"

"No, I'm only telling you what you want to hear because I am your big sister. I mean the opposite of what I say."

Victor frowned. "You're incorrigible."

Rose gave him a very Snape-like smirk.

Victor relaxed. "I suppose I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I do not think I would want to be any other way." Although she was smiling, it no longer reached her eyes.

Victor's lovestruck expression evaporated. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I am not tired at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Am I not allowed to stay up past two in the morning without an interrogation?"

Victor furrowed his eyebrows.

Rose sighed. "I have too many thoughts running through my head to sleep."

"What thoughts?" He asked.

She fidgeted. "I was thinking about various things, none of which concern you."

"Perhaps they don't concern me directly, but since we are both awake I could make us a cup of tea and we could talk," he offered.

Rose exhaled. "I would kill for an earl gray right about now."

Victor stood and strolled out of the bedroom. Rose followed close behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor asked.

Rose grimaced as she passed the buzzing. "I was thinking about how much has changed in the last few months, and how I am no longer the same person I was at the beginning of the year."

"None of us are the same as we were last year," he began.

"Yes, but you did not discover you were a Weasley whereas I did."

"No, I suppose I did not."

They turned into the kitchen.

Rose continued, "I am still trying to wrap my mind about who I am. We all know that I am far more like Dad than I am anyone else, but had Mum's original plan succeeded, I would not have been raised by him. It is doubtful that my name would have been Rose given that Dad gave me that name."

Victor reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a stainless steel teapot.

"Who am I supposed to be?"

"I think you already are who you were meant to be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that even if you were raised by Ronald, I think there are parts of you which would remain the same."

"Are you saying that as a Weasley I would have developed a love of potions and worn black?"

"Well if Ronald Weasley was my father, I would wear black as a sign of rebellion against all things Quidditch."

Rose tapped her chin. "I suppose Dad did say once that he wore black as a symbol of rebellion. I believe he said once that as a teenager, he hated all things joy."

"Exactly. You two think exactly alike, which is why I think that even if you weren't aware of it, you would at least somewhat follow in his footsteps," Victor put his wand over the teapot. "Aguamenti."

"I am still trying to wrap my mind around my true identity though," Rose argued. "I have spent all these years carrying on the legacy of a man who adopted me and could not have cared less about his bloodline."

"Of course he doesn't care about his bloodline," Victor placed the teapot on the oven.

"Still, I do wonder sometimes who I should have been had I grown up as a Weasley," Rose answered.

Victor put a hand on her shoulder. "You should have been my snarky sister who dresses in black and loves potions."

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Things happen for a reason. Somehow, Mum and Dad were meant to come together, and you were meant to be raised as a Snape. Don't ever doubt those facts."

"Perhaps you are right," Rose mused.

"Of course I'm right," Victor answered. "The younger brother is always right."

"Sure," Rose drawled. "That's why you needed tutoring in herbology."

"How was I supposed to know the difference between aconite and moly?"

"If you were training to be a potions mistress, then identifying those plants should be second nature."

"You were the one who enjoyed listening to Dad reading potions journals. I just wanted to hear the Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"Dad always read us such fascinating articles. I was always surprised you were not enraptured by them."

"And I was always surprised that you were so enraptured by them," Victor replied. "At least until I remembered that you were your father's daughter in every important sense of the word."

The teapot hissed.

"Yes," Rose mused aloud. "I suppose I am Severus Snape's daughter."

"Yes, you are." Victor removed the teapot from the stove. Then he placed it on a burner which had not been lit. "The reality is that you have changed over this past year because you have had new experiences, not because you are now aware that you a biologically related to the Weasleys."

Rose opened her mouth.

Victor reached into another cupboard and pulled out two cups. "You are the same person you were this time last year. Never forget who you actually are."

Rose's lips curled up. "I will try to remember who I am. Perhaps that could even be my New Year's Resolution."

"That sounds like a very good one," Victor replied.

"Indeed it does," Rose answered. "Indeed it does."


	137. Chapter 137

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

How can I work under these conditions?

"Thank you all for coming," Headmaster Longbottom began. "I know how difficult it is to take time out of your lesson plans for a faculty meeting, but with the chaos of the new year upon us I felt we needed to discuss a few things."

Rose glanced around at her fellow professors. Scorpius leaned forward in his chair, his hands folded on the table. The other professors sat upright, their undivided attention focused on their leader. In contrast, Rose slouched in her chair and prayed the circles under her eyes were not too noticeable.

"Firstly, it is my absolute pleasure to welcome Arban Khan as Rose's teaching assistant," Neville continued.

Rose's weak claps were in stark contrast to the enthusiastic applause of her colleagues. With all her might, Rose forced herself to smile. Regardless of her reputation, she truly did want her new assistant to feel welcome.

Besdies, it wasn't Ms. Khan's fault that this meeting couldn't have come on a worse day.

"Ms. Khan's duties will include teaching certain potions classes. She will most probably teach those who have not taken their O.W.L.S. yet. Is that correct, Professor Rose?"

Rose blinked.

"Rose," Neville began.

Rose jerked up. "Huh?"

"Do you plan on allowing Ms. Khan to teach those who have not taken their O.W.L.S. yet?"

Rose bit her lip.

The Headmaster gave her a soft smile. "I suppose you haven't had much time to discuss certain matters."

"No, no, I know what I want her to do," Professor Rose answered. "More than likely she'll teach those who have not taken their O.W.L.S. I want to teach the more advance students for the sake of consistency and for helping those who wish to graduate and go onto a university."

"Thank you for confirming that," Arban answered.

Rose shook her head. I am coming off as incredibly rude. I should at least appear grateful for her presence. Merlin knows I am. Still, if they knew what was happening to Mum right now, if they understood where she was and what she is going through…

"For minor disputes, the Slytherins are to report to Ms. Khan," Headmaster Longbottom continued. "If a severe infraction is committed, or if a problem seems unmanageable, then they are to report to Professor Rose."

"Yes, they will report to me," Rose added.

"Good," Headmaster Longbottom began. "Now, I would like to discuss the latest security measure we are implementing for the students. In light of the recent amnesiac attacks…."

Rose's chest burned. Her mind wandered to a well-lit, sterile hospital room. In the center, on a bed, was a woman with bushy hair surrounded by her husband and youngest daughter.

Why did Mum insist I remain here and not join her at St. Mungo's?

* * *

"You don't need to be here," Hermione adjusted her hospital gown until the strings no longer constricted her neck. "Nobody would fault you for spending the last days of your break at home, or going to your grandmother's to watch Stanley's Corner. Surely you want to know how Zach and Kendall's reunion is coming along, assuming they are in the midst of one."

"How can I sit around and watch TV or care about some soap opera couple when I know you're here?" Violet asked.

Hermione lay onto the examining table. She shivered. "You need to be living your life, just as your brother and sister are."

"The only reason Rose and Victor aren't here is because Dad threatened them," Violet argued.

"I did not threaten either one of them," he argued. "I simply pointed out that they had other matters to attend to and encouraged them to go about their business."

"You were quite stern about it," Violet argued.

"I merely pointed out that they will see your mother when the procedure is over," Severus replied. "There is little reason to sit in through the whole thing."

"We want to be there to support Mum."

"I know, but sometimes the best support is to go about one's life."

"I'm not going home."

"You have made that abundantly clear."

Hermione rolled over and faced her daughter. "I don't need a crowd surrounding me, but I do appreciate you being here very much."

Violet grinned. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

"That being said, you do understand that this will hopefully be the last time you sit in on this," Hermione continued. "The second you return to school you will need to focus on your classes, not on these treatments."

"I'll try to focus as best I can," Violet promised.

"No, you will devote your attention to your courses," Hermione answered.

Violet frowned.

"I don't want your entire academic career derailed because of my illness."

Violet sighed.

"Petal, you need to live your life. You should be focusing on having fun with friends, discovering new species with Hagrid, and driving your sister crazy with your antics. You should not spend your life obsessing over my illness."

Violet was quiet.

"You need to promise me that regardless of what happens, you won't put your life on hold for me," Hermione concluded.

"I will live my life as best I can," Violet replied.

Hermione exhaled. "I suppose that's all I can ask of you then."

Violet crept over and kissed her mother on the right cheek. "I love you, Mum."

She leaned over and kissed Violet's cheek. "I love you too."

A click echoed throughout the room. Violet backed away from her mother until she hit a chipped, lilac padded chair. She sat and swallowed.

The door opened.

"Mrs. Snape?"

"Yes."

The Healer strolled into the room and extended his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

Hermione shook it. "It's nice to see you again as well, Healer Wu, all things considered."

"Indeed " He spun around. "Mr. Snape, it is lovely to see you again."

Severus shook his hand and muttered, "Hello."

The Healer's eyes fell on the teen. "Who is this young witch?"

"I'm Violet," she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well," he answered. "I've heard so much about you."

"You have?"

He nodded. "You're at Hogwarts, correct?"

"I am," Violet replied.

"Which year?"

"I'm in year seven."

"Oh, so you're ready to go to the university soon then."

She took a shaky breath. "I would like to go someday, though I don't know when."

Severus raised his left eyebrow.

"Where are you thinking about going?"

"I was thinking maybe the Wizarding University of Brighton, or perhaps the Wizarding University of Sterling."

"Those are both fine schools. What do you hope to major in?"

"I have always enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures."

"Are you hoping to be magizoologist?"

"Yes."

"Where do you hope to work?"

"I am hoping to work at a zoo," Violet's eyes sparkled. "If I'm lucky, I may be able to run one someday."

"That sounds great," the Healer replied. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you."

The Healer turned to Hermione and took a deep breath. The light in his eyes faded. He put a hand over the wand in his right pants pocket. "Are you ready to begin the procedure?"

Hermione gulped. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." The Healer pulled out his wand. "Now remember, this will only reduce the amount of dark magic in your system. It will not have an immediate effect on the size of your tumors, just make them easier to treat."

"I understand," Hermione whispered.

"Okay then," the Healer whispered.

Hermione rolled onto her back and stared at the chandelier hanging from the wall. The Healer put the wand over her abdomen and began to mutter, "Magia intunecata."

Black wisp flowed from her body onto the wand. Hermione squeaked, but the Healer only chanted louder:

"Magie intuneric parasti pe pacientul meu."

Hermione winced.

He intoned louder, "Magie intuneric , magie intuneric parasti pe pacientul meu."

The wisp was now a billow of smoke billowing from Hermione's abdomen up to the Healer's wand. She began to spasm.

"Magie intuneric, magie intuneric parasti pe pacientul meu!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and let out a whine.

"Magie intuneric, magie intuneric parasti pe pacientul meu."

Violet shook until she began to gag. She covered her mouth. Severus massaged her back, but did not remove his eyes from his wife.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "Fi plecat, fi plecat."

The black smoke dissipated.

Tears ran down Hermione's eyes. She moaned.

"Okay," the Healer's eyes were bright, as if he was unaware that dark magic existed. "That should be enough treatment for the next two weeks. When you come back we'll perform the spell again and start giving you some of the chemo potions."

She turned towards him, but made no move to rise.

"Remember to abstain from magic for the next twenty-four hours, and for the next twenty-four hours after that only use magic when necessary," he continued.

"Yes," she rasped.

"Do you have any further questions?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Okay," the Healer turned to Severus. "You can take her home via the floo. You can find on just down the hallway to your right. Take as much time as you need to change and get out of here."

"Thank you," he answered.

The Healer looked at Violet. "It was nice meeting you young lady. Best of luck in your studies."

"Thank you," she replied.

He gave them one last glance before gliding out of the door.

Severus stepped over to Hermione. "Do you think you can walk on your own?"

"In a couple of minutes I can," she answered. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

He ran his fingers through her hair. She attempted to sit, but collapsed onto the bed.

"Just relax, Love," he whispered. "We are in no hurry to leave. Only get up when you have the strength to do so."

She grasped his hand and gazed into his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be," he answered. "All of us will be fine."

Violet's stomach sank.

We are anything but fine.


	138. Chapter 138

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Lumos."

Severus placed his wand on the bedside table beside Hermione's copy of Sense and Sensibility. He turned to his wife, who propped herself up on her pillows. Even in the wand light, her face was pale. Still, there was a light in her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to use your wand for something else?" Hermione asked.

"I am positive," Severus replied.

"We can always light candles," Hermione began. "You wouldn't need to be without your wand then."

"I do not want them burning if you fall asleep."

"You could charm them to burn out if I fall asleep."

"True, but I still believe my method is safer."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"What if you need your wand for something?"

He sat on the bed beside her. "I can manage using only windless magic, but you will have difficulty reading or seeing the children in only candlelight."

"I could manage with only candlelight," Hermione replied.

He kissed her forehead then whispered, "You should do more than manage."

Hermione gazed into his eyes. She swallowed before giving him a small grin. His lips curled up as his body relaxed. She clasped his right hand and pulled her closer to him. He squeezed her hand. Then he brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you for the light," she whispered.

"It is the least I can do," he answered.

She released his hand

"Rose and Victor are waiting outside. If you feel well enough to speak with them I am certain they would love to see you. They will understand if you do not have enough energy to do so though," Severus answered.

Hermione leaned back against the pillows. "I would like to see them."

"I thought you would," Severus stood. "Promise us though that if you become too fatigued you will allow yourself to get some rest. The last thing any of us want is for you to wear yourself out and become ill."

"I'll be fine," Hermione promised.

Severus kept his gaze on her.

"I will be fine."

His expression remained unchanged.

Hermione frowned. "I promise you, I won't push myself too hard."

"That is all I ask," he kissed the top of her head. Then he strolled out the door, almost colliding into Rose and Victor as he exited the room.

"Is she awake?" Victor asked.

Severus shut the door behind him. "She is awake, though I fear she is being a stubborn Gryffindor and pretending to be more energetic than she actually is."

Victor sighed.

"I would strongly suggest that you go in one at a time and try to keep the conversation as short as possible," Severus began. "I would also refrain from becoming too emotional. She needs her rest, though she'd be loath to admit it."

"That's Mum," Rose replied. "Ever the stubborn Gryffindor."

"Indeed," Severus answered, his voice betraying his affection for his wife.

"Would you like to go first?" Victor asked.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"You heard me; do you want to go first?"

"I would not be opposed to it, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But?" Victor asked.

Rose swallowed. "You were here first."

Victor shrugged. "That means nothing."

"Yes it does. After all there is the old saying of first come first serve."

"Perhaps, but I have an unfair advantage. I was not in a faculty meeting all day."

"You were waiting longer."

"I've been waiting as long as you have."

She cocked her head.

"Both of us have been waiting all morning to see Mum again," Victor replied. "Even if we weren't in the house, this appointment has been on our minds."

"True," she admitted.

Victor pointed to the door. "Go ahead Rose. Once school starts I'll have more time with her anyway. You need to see her while you still can."

"Thank you," Rose whispered before entering the bedroom.

Victor watched her shut the door behind him. Then, he deflated.

"That was quite kind of you," Severus began.

"I meant what I said," Victor turned to his dad. "I will be seeing more of Mum in the next few weeks than Rose will be able to."

"Though I am certain that if given the choice, she would like to see her as much as you do," Severus replied.

"Yes, she would," Victor answered, returning his attention to the door.

Only the muffled sounds of Rose's voice could be heard in the hallway. At one point, Victor thought he heard his sister and mum laugh, though he wasn't certain of that.

Severus cleared his throat. "When your mother goes to sleep, would you like to play a game of Gobstones?"

Victor smirked. "So you can lose to me again?"

"I assure you, this time I will win," Severus promised.

Victor made eye contact with him. "I'm sure you think you will."

"I am usually correct in matters such as this," Severus replied.

"Or so you hope."

"Indeed."

Victor stepped away from the door. "I would love to play a game of Gobstones with you. Merlin knows I may not have much time to do so after tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"Draco is releasing the report on the amnesia cause."

"I was wondering when he would do it."

"Enough time has passed since Christmas, and people are becoming hungry for more information. Draco would have done it today, but he wanted to make sure I had at least a little time with Mum before he released the information. That way, I could write statements without Mum's procedure hanging over my head."

"That was kind of Draco."

"Yes, it was."

Severus hummed. "I wish you the best."

"I should be saying that to you," Victor answered. "You're the one with amnesia, not me."

"I will survive," Severus stared at the doorway. The lines on his face became more distinct, as if he had lived one decade too long.

"Dad?"

Severus was silent.

"Dad."

His eyes fell on Victor. "Yes?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Victor's expression was the same as Hermione's when she knew something was amiss. Severus couldn't help but smile given their resemblance.

"Dad," he drawled.

The light in Severus' eyes died. "I worry about my next episode. What if I take the sleeping draught and your mother needs me for a medical emergency? What if I don't take the draught in time and I say something to upset her? What if I wake up and she is…"

Victor shook

Severus' throat constricted. "Your mother would tell me not to dwell on such thoughts. I certainly shouldn't burden you with any of them."

"Dad," Victor put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to be here for you."

"Victor, you are the child and I am the adult. It is my role to protect you, and not your role to emotionally support me."

"Perhaps I want to emotionally support you."

"I fear that is a much bigger task than you realize."

"You would be surprised how much I can handle."

"I know you are strong. You are just like your mother in that regard," Severus took a deep breath. "You are so much like your mother in so many ways. I am proud of you for it."

"Thank you," Victor replied.

"There is never a reason to thank me for my honesty, especially in a matter such as this," Severus answered.

"I know," Victor replied. "Still, it is nice to hear."

"I would imagine," Severus answered.

Footsteps approached the doorway. Victor stepped to the side before it opened.

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Mum is still awake, and desperate to see you," Rose moved closer to her father.

"Thank you," Victor replied before rushing in.

Rose closed the door behind him. She looked at her father. "Mum seems to be in good spirits. She did not seem overly fatigued when I left, though I am sure if she was feeling so she would not let on, at least not until Victor left."

"Your mum loves you children," Severus began. "You are the greatest joys in her life."

"She told me as much," Rose replied.

Severus nodded. "Never forget how happy you've made us. We love you so very much."

"I know," Rose answered. "And we love you too."

"I know," Severus replied.

Rose asked, "How are you holding up, Dad?"

"As well as can be expected," he whispered.

Rose embraced him. "I am terrified for her too."

Severus held his daughter close, and allowed a tear to trickle from his eye.


	139. Chapter 139

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Should I call Severus to extinguish the light?

Hermione glanced over at illuminated wand. Her body screamed for rest, yet her eyes could not stay open for longer than a few seconds. Even when she turned away from the light, her eyes pried themselves open. Regardless of how many calming thoughts she dwelt upon, he mind refused to stop racing.

She glanced up at the ceiling and twisted her lower lip. Perhaps I should read a book. I doubt I can make sense of the words, but perhaps some mental stimulation will relax me.

The room grew brighter.

Perhaps I just need something to think about other than how exhausted I am.

The temperature of the room rose.

Then again, what would I read? Journals are too complex at the moment, but I'm really not in the mood for a lighthearted novel.

"Hermione."

Her heart stopped.

"Hermione."

Her throat went dry. She trembled before sitting up and staring straight ahead.

On the edge of her bed was an ethereal glow The humanoid shape was familiar. Its hair was tussled, as if he'd been just finished evading a dragon's flames. His body was relaxed, as if he had not experienced stress in years. What captured her attention was his eyes, just as emerald as they had been the last time she'd seen them.

"Hello Hermione."

"H-Harry?" Hermione choked.

He gave her a soft smile. "It's good to see you again."

With a renewed energy, she rushed towards him and attempted to embrace him. She only succeeded in almost collapsing onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Harry began. "I would hug you, but, well, it's hard to embrace people in this state."

"No, it's fine," Hermione brushed herself off. "It isn't like I haven't interacted with a ghost before except…"

Harry cocked his head "Except what?"

"Well, you are quite warm."

"That's because I'm technically not a ghost."

"What are you then?"

"Let's just call me a spiritual guide."

"A guide to what?"

"I spend my afterlife looking down on my loved ones and helping them out however I can."

"How?"

"I guide them as best I can."

"Are," She shuddered. "Are you going to help me leave this world and go into the afterlife?"

Harry folded his hands.

"Oh no," she slid back to the pillows. "No please, not now, not without saying goodbye to Severus and the children. Please Harry, please let me do that before I die. Let me at least give them one last decent memory."

"Don't worry," Harry held up his hand. "I'm not here to take you to the afterlife, at least not yet."

The tension in her muscles evaporated.

"I only came because I wanted to talk to you," Harry answered.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

He smiled. "Whatever you want."

"What do you mean 'whatever you want?'"

"Whatever you want to talk about is okay with me. I'm all ears."

"Wait," Hermione shook her head. "Are you trying to tell me that you took time out of the afterlife just to see me and have a casual conversation?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Wh-why would you want to see me?" Hermione asked. "Surely you want to spend that time talking to your parents, or Sirius, or Remus, or anyone else."

"I have an eternity to speak with them," Harry answered. "They don't need me right now, but you do."

Hermione's throat constricted. "I've needed you for quite a while."

"I know," he put a hand over hers, though she could not feel his touch. "But I've always been right there watching over you."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I suppose," Hermione tapped her chin. "I suppose there were times I could feel you. One of the children would say something which I thought you would find funny, or Severus would do something which I knew would surprise you."

"I was there," Harry replied. "I've been there for all of it. I've seen everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, I've seen every part of your marriage to Professor Snape."

"How," Hermione gulped. "Are you watching me every single moment, or are there times when you turn away?"

Harry gave her a playful frown. "Let's just say that the second you two begin crawling all over each other is the second I turn my attention to one of your children."

Hermione blushed.

Harry laughed.

"Dunderhead," she muttered.

Harry laughed louder. "Your husband really has rubbed off on you."

Her lips curled up. "I suppose he has."

Harry quieted. "Don't worry about my reactions to your, uh love sessions."

She swallowed.

"I love seeing you happy. You're the happiest you've ever been. It warms everyone's heart to see you and Severus so happy together."

She grinned. "It's good to see you happy too. You seem more at peace than I've ever seen you."

"It's very peaceful up there," Harry replied.

"What is up there like?"

"We're all surrounded by love, more love than you could ever imagine."

She hummed.

"We have so much love, and we want to share it all with the living," Harry answered.

"So you sneak down for social calls?"

"Well, I do anyway."

Hermione chuckled.

'I didn't come here only to chat," Harry's voice was soft. "I want you to know that I'm here with you through all of this. I'm watching you and your family. No matter what happens, I'm right there."

"Thank you," tears clouded Hermione's vision. "Thank you so much."

Harry's glow intensified. "There is no reason to thank me."

"I know," Hermione wiped her eyes. "Still, I just never thought I'd see you on this earth again."

"I didn't know if I'd see you in this life either," Harry admitted. "Still, when you see a chance to see a loved one, you take it."

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

Harry scooted closer to her. "Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I do have one question."

"Only one?"

She smacked him, but her hand went right through him. Harry snickered. Her face lit up, but then the light in her eyes died.

"What do you want to ask me?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a shaky breath. "How long do I have left in this world?"

Harry's glow dimmed. "I wish I could tell you, but we aren't allowed to discuss time of death with anyone."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules."

"So you don't mind sneaking down to see me, but when it comes to telling me how long I have to put things in order, suddenly you want to follow the rules?"

"In this case, I agree with the rule."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"If I told you how much time you had left, you would live your life differently. You may rush to do certain things because you fear death, or begin to take people for granted because you have longer than you thought. We can't risk either of those things happening," Harry replied.

"I suppose you have a point there," Hermione conceded.

"See, I can follow the rules," Harry teased.

Hermione giggled. "When it suits you, I suppose you can."

The room warmed.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "If I must be honest, I'm terrified right now."

"I'd imagine," Harry answered.

"I'm not afraid to die, but I am afraid of leaving my family behind," she admitted. "What will become of them without me? Will they cling to each other or drift apart? Can the children recover from seeing their mother so ill? Will Severus allow himself to be happy without me? What, what will happen to them?"

"I wish I knew," Harry answered.

Hermione exhaled. "I wish I did too."

Harry moved closer to her. "What I can tell you is that you have brought them happiness and love. They will never forget that."

"Maybe," she answered. "But there are days I rolled my eyes at Severus when he was right about something. At times I was too harsh on my children. I have been anything but perfect."

"Nobody ever expected you to be perfect."

"I know. I just hope most of their memories of me will be happy."

"Believe me, their memories of you will be happy."

"I hope so."

"I know they will be," Harry replied. "I also know that when you die, the ones who are left behind will feel your love."

"I hope so," Hermione answered. "I plan to watch over them, just like you watch over us."

"Oh Merlin," Harry grinned. "I can only imagine the running commentary we'd have over your children. I mean, Rose is too much like her dad for her own good. Victor, oh goodness he's as bad as his parents when it comes to admitting he's in love with someone."

Hermione beamed. "He is."

"Violet," Harry's eyes twinkled. "I see myself in her."

"Oh?"

"She isn't afraid to follow her own path. The rules are mere suggestions for her half the time. I have to admire that in a person."

"You would."

"As for Victor, he has made me proud," Harry's voice cracked. "Thank you for naming him after me."

"What else could his middle name be?" Hermione asked. "We didn't want him to think he must be you, but we wanted to honor you somehow."

"It was nice of you to give him my name," Harry answered. "So thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied.

"As for Rose," Harry's expression brightened. "We've had a special relationship through the years."

"You helped save her from Fenrir."

"I didn't do much. Severus and you did all the work."

"I know, but you gave me the strength to get through that night."

"You had that strength in you the whole time," Harry's glow intensified. "You've always had that strength in you."

Hermione's eyes misted.

"Always remember that Hermione," he continued. "Whatever happens, you are strong enough to get through it."

"I hope so," she answered.

"Severus, Rose, Victor, and Violet feed off of that strength. Even when you aren't in the room, they remember your strength and your love."

Hermione allowed the tears to flow. "I don't want to leave them."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"I love them so much," Hermione cried. "I remember when Violet was born. Severus, Rose, and Victor were gathered around the hospital bed while I held her. I'd never felt so complete in my life. It was as if I had everything I would ever need."

"They had everything they would ever need too," Harry replied.

"Please Harry," Hermione sobbed. "Whatever happens to me, please keep watch over them."

The room warmed. "You never need to ask me that."

"I know," Hermione croaked. "Still, oh Merlin it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too," Harry replied.

"Thank, thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure."

For one long, comfortable moment, they said in silence, drawing love from the other's presence.

Harry put his hand over hers. "I wish I could speak to you in this form forever, but at some point your family will want to see you."

"You can stay here for that."

"Sadly, I cannot. They can't see me."

"Why can't they see you?" Hermione asked.

"I can only visit one person at a time," Harry answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's easier to communicate that way."

"I see."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Goodbye Hermione. I love you."

"Goodbye Harry," Hermione wiped her eyes. "I love you too."

"Remember, I'm right here." Harry began to fade. "I'm not leaving, just changing forms."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "Goodbye."

The only light in the room came from Severus' wand.

Hermione adjusted herself on the pillows and took a deep breath. Although her body was tired, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her heart.

"Hermione?"

She readjusted the blankets until she was under them again. "Yes, Severus?"

He poked his head inside. "I was wondering if you were still awake."

"I am," she replied.

"That is good to know," he swallowed. "Do you still need my wand?"

"No, but I need you and the children to all come in here and tell me goodnight," Hermione answered.

"Love, I do not want to exhaust you," Severus began.

"No," she answered. "It won't exhaust me at all. I simply want to fall asleep with my loved ones nearby."

"You don't think that you're…" He couldn't utter the next words.

"No, I think I will live through the night."

Severus relaxed.

"I simply don't want to waste anymore time telling you all that I love you," Hermione answered. "I want to tell everyone goodnight."

"Very well then," Severus replied.

"Wait," Hermione beckoned him to come closer.

He obeyed.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

He embraced her. "I love you too."

Hermione stared and the spot Harry and been and smirked. Then she captured Severus' lips.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see a dim outline of Harry. He was shielding his eyes, but his lips were curled up.

When she released Severus, she saw Harry uncover his eyes and give her a thumbs up.

The room was warm again.


	140. Chapter 140

**AN: I probably won't be able to post tomorrow due to being out of town to visit a family friend. Still, I hope this is enough to tide everyone over.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

 _Dear Citizens of Wizarding Britain,_

 _I hope everyone had a safe and restful Christmas and New Year. With the new year comes new opportunities as well as new challenges, some of which I would like to discuss._

 _As many of you know, on December 2, the Ministry and the German government reached an agreement concerning the anti-squib potion. For an exorbitant fee to the Ministry, the German government agreed to put the potion into their water system. As the Ministry was preparing to finalize the deal with the Germans, my team was continuing their research into the amnesia epidemic. Through the course of their investigation, they discovered that the only people affected by the amnesia were in Britain. This was odd considering that Fenrir infected people with lycanthropy worldwide. It stood to reason that there was something unique about Britain, something we experienced which the rest of the world did not._

 _Through trial, error, and diligent scientific research, my researchers were able to determine that the difference between the British and the rest of the world was the anti squib cure. Only the citizens of Great Britain drank water contaminated with this cure. After running several experiments, their hunch was confirmed. The anti squib potion is the cause of the amnesia. You may read their exact report as well as the experiments they conducted in the attached documents._

 _Perhaps most shocking is the testimony of one of Great Britain's most respected scientists. According to him, the Ministry was aware of the connection between the amnesia epidemic and the anti-squib potion. This relationship was meant to be suppressed until a cure could be found. Even after a cure was discovered, the true cause of the epidemic was to be attributed to some other environmental factor._

 _This level of corruption is astounding. Arrests need to be made. Justice must be served. This is why I propose emergency elections to be held as soon as possible. Although it is unlikely that left to their own devices, the Ministry will allow such an act. Yet if the outcry is loud enough we could get our wish. I urge you to write your representative, protest in the streets, or whatever nonviolent measure you can think of to enact this change. Regardless of whether you support me or not, we can all agree that this level of corruption cannot continue. We need a change, and we need it immediately._

 _Thank you for your time and attention. Whether you support me or not, I hope we can create a cleaner, much more transparent Ministry._

 _Best,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"What if this doesn't work?"

Ginevra sat on the edge of the couch and watched her husband pace from one end of the sitting room to the other.

Draco continued. "What if the proof isn't convincing? What if the research goes over their heads and they don't understand enough to reach their own conclusion? What if all this information is surpassed? What if my whistleblowing ruins the Malfoy name because I appear to be an alarmist opportunist?"

"If joining the Death Eaters didn't ruin the Malfoy name, then I hardly think exposing Ministry corruption will do so," Ginevra noted.

"It will if they don't believe me," Draco panicked.

"If the British don't believe us then they'll believe the Germans," Ginevra noted.

Draco threw up his hands. "What if that isn't enough? What if they believe the Germans were duped and turn against us?"

Ginevra stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Then you can rest easy knowing that you saved the memories of thousands of Germans."

"What if the Germans believe the Ministry and decide to put the cure into their water supply?"

"Then you can rest easy knowing you did everything you possibly could to save the memories of thousands of Germans."

Draco trembled. "What if it all isn't enough to end this nightmare?"

Ginevra released him.

"When I started running for office, things were simple. All I wanted was the Wizarding equivalent of the muggle internet. Now that I've seen the Ministry for what it is , and know how far they will go to get their way," he exhaled. "This isn't about a business venture anymore. This is about saving Wizarding Britain from their own government."

"I know," she replied.

Draco shook his head. "So many people are depending on me right now. Severus, Hermione, my godchildren, my children, my parents, my business associates, and half of Wizarding Britain. What if I'm letting them down?"

Ginevra sighed. "You can't single-handedly save the world."

"I know I can't. All I can do is fund the research for others to do so although," Draco took a deep breath. "Even that is selfish."

"Why would you believe that?"

"Hermione is only getting sicker. The last thing they need is to work on another project, especially if it proves impossible."

"Like it or not, they're involved with this mess because of Severus' amnesia, not because of you. They would be working nonstop to obtain this cure without you paying them."

"I know, but they should be relaxing and cherishing the time they have left together."

"The fact that they can't do that is Percy's fault, not yours."

Draco bowed his head.

Ginevra raised his chin. "Whatever happens, you are doing the right thing."

He gulped.

"You are doing the right thing in asking your godfather for help, and exposing the Ministry for what it has become."

"I know."

"Then believe in yourself and keep the course."

Draco swallowed.

Ginevra embraced her husband. "I love you, and I promise you that somehow we will get through this."

"Yes," he wrapped his arms around her. "I know we will get through this."

Somehow, they would find a way through this, just as they always had.

* * *

"Mum?"

Hermione hummed and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Mum?"

Hermione groaned.

Rose crept closer to the bed. "I need to leave for Hogwarts soon. We are having one last round of staff meetings before the students return."

Hermione pried her eyes open. "Oh Merlin, I almost forgot about your staff meetings."

"It is fine," Rose replied. "You have been otherwise occupied."

"I know, but still, I should have woken up sooner to tell you goodbye," Hermione answered.

"You are awake now," Rose kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Besides, I will be home tonight to see you again. If you would like to speak with me, you can do so then."

Hermione hugged her daughter. "Very well then."

"Goodbye Mum," Rose released Hermione. "I love you."

Hermione grinned. "I love you too."

Rose turned around, but before she could exit, Severus strode inside.

"Dad, I was just about to see you and tell you 'goodbye'," Rose began.

"Yes, I was hoping to see you before you left as well," Severus began before raising a packet of documents.

"What are those?" Rose asked.

Severus smirked. "These are the documents which are going to change the entire course of Wizarding Britain."


	141. Chapter 141

**AN: I might be out of town tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to post. In the meantime, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

That dirty, rotten, loathsome Slytherin snake!

Percy scrunched the parchment and threw it on the ground. Then he stomped on it until it was little more than dirt-stained shreds.

"Sir?"

Percy glowered at the intruder.

The visitor shrank and took two steps back. "I'll just come back later. This is obviously a bad time…"

"What do you need, Michael?" Percy demanded.

"I," He trembled as he pulled a letter from his pocket. "I was going to give you my letter of resignation. Effectively immediately I, I uh quit."

"No," Percy spat. "No, no!"

"Sir, I think it's time for me to explore…"

"You and I are in this together!" Percy barked. "If I go down, so do you!"

"Why should I go down for anything?"

"Because we are in this together. You are just as guilty as I am."

"With all due respect, I did nothing wrong," Michael argued, straightening his posture. "All I did was schedule appointments and keep protestors out of your office. I shouldn't be punished because of my association with you."

"You," Percy pointed to him and crept closer to the secretary. "You have been at my side this entire time. You knew about the press cover up. You scheduled the meetings with those German ambassadors. If I go down, so do you!"

Michael whimpered.

"Now that we're clear on your situation, help me think of an exit strategy," Percy ordered.

"Well, you could tell the truth and ask for leniency."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you could tell the truth and get the whole story out there."

"How the hell is that supposed to help me?"

"I mean it could make it appear as if you deserve some type of leniency."

"I don't want leniency! I want to stay out of prison."

"Well then, I guess there's uh, always a fall man. Surely there's some other Ministry official who could take the fall for you…" Michael suggested.

"I could find someone," Percy scratched his chin.

"All we need is a good patsy then," Michael suggested.

Percy scowled. "No, Draco won't accept a patsy. He won't arrest until I am under arrest. Having someone take the fall would only cause Draco to go after me that much hard, that detestable little serpent."

"True, he is out for our blood," Michael squeaked.

"Draco won't let them leave me alone until he gets his precious little Ministry office. I'll bet he's already thinking of new ways to decorate this room. He'll make it silver and green, silver and green," Percy kicked the shreds of paper. "The whole place with be silver and green and there won't be a thing anyone can do about it!"

"Ew," Michael shuddered. "Those would not blend into the rest of the building at all."

"No, I cannot sit around and watch Draco destroy everything I've built my entire life. I need to run away, go somewhere where I can't be extradited."

"Well, your brother hasn't been extradited yet. That makes Peru look promising."

"True," Percy cringed. "Still, I do not look forward to interacting with Ronald on a daily basis."

"Perhaps you could live somewhere other than Lima. Peru is a big country after all."

"True, but knowing Mum she'll demand that I see him. Merlin knows someone needs to check up on him every day."

"Perhaps she will do that herself now that she's well, uh…"

"No," Percy buried his face in his hands. "The last thing I need is to live in close proximity to Ronald and my mother."

"Peru is better than Azkaban."

"No it's not," Percy muttered.

"I don't know what to tell you then, other than Draco and the rest of the populace is screaming for your head," Michael replied. "It's only a matter of time until they get it."

Percy took a shaky breath. "I don't have much time, but I need to consider my options carefully. In addition to myself, I have my family to consider."

"Oh yeah," Michael gasped. "How would your family feel about going on the run?"

"They love me enough to do whatever is necessary for our survival," Percy replied. "My only fear is that I'll need to pull Molly and Lucy from Hogwarts if I leave."

"Perhaps they'll find a better school, one they like better," Michael offered.

"True," Percy's face was less red. "They won't have to deal with obnoxious professors arbitrarily deducting points from them anymore. For that reason alone, a move may be worth it."

"See, things could be worse," Michael replied.

"I suppose they could."

"Well, whatever happens you'll land on your feet. You always do."

"Yes, I suppose I do."

Michael gave him a small smile.

Percy put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been an excellent secretary for me. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"It's been a pleasure serving you," Michael answered.

"Here," Percy strolled over to his desk. He gestured for Michael to follow him. "You deserve a reward for being so good to me."

Michael was close behind. "You really don't need to do anything for me."

Percy reached into a drawer and pulled out a checkbook. He took a quill from his desk and dipped it into an ink pot. Then, he wrote onto his check.

Michael's eyes bulged. "I can't accept that much."

Percy tore out the check. "You can, and you will."

Michael shook his head. "No, it's too much."

Percy held it out to him. "You're going to need to start over too. It's the least I can do."

Michael choked and took the check. "Th-thank you."

Percy held out his hand. "It was a pleasure being your employer."

Michael shook his hand. "It was a pleasure being your employee."

With that, Michael darted out of the room, leaving Percy to begin his new life.

* * *

"I said no, Love."

Hermione stood up on the bed, but Severus flew up to the ceiling and held it over his head. She growled. "I feel much better now, and I would like a drink of water."

"I am more than happy to get you a glass of water, if only you'll ask nicely," Severus answered.

Hermione leapt up, but could not so much as touch the hem of Severus' cape. "I feel as if I can make one myself."

"And you can," Severus replied. "In a half hour."

"Really, I doubt that one half hour makes a difference." Hermione collapsed onto her pillows. "Twenty-three hours and thirty minutes cannot be that different than twenty-four hours."

"Perhaps not, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"And I would rather know if I can perform magic now rather than waiting a half hour."

Severus' voice was soft. "I know."

Hermione lay back down on the bed. "I know that in order to receive the full benefit of my treatment I need to wait twenty-four hours, but for the last few hours all I can think about is if I will ever be able to perform a spell pain free again."

Severus descended.

"I know I need to wait, but all I can think of is whether yesterday when I cast that dust cleaning spell, what if that was the last time I could perform," she couldn't utter the next few words.

Severus cupped her chin in his hands. "We will make it possible for you to perform magic again."

Her lip quivered.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that you cast many more spells for years to come."

"I don't want you to put such a burden on yourself."

"How could I not? How could I do anything other than everything in my power to save you?"

"Knowing you, I suppose you would want to save me," her voice softened. "I also know that if you failed, you would never forgive yourself."

He swallowed.

"I worry that you'll feel unnecessary guilt if something were to happen to me," Hermione admitted. "I've seen you carry the guilt of losing someone you loved, and watched it tear you apart. I do not want to be the cause of your destruction."

Severus brushed his lips against hers. "You could never destroy me."

"I pray so," Hermione answered.

Severus held her closer. "You need to focus on your recovery and allow me to take care of myself."

She opened her mouth.

"Hermione, please, focus on yourself for once in your life."

Hermione closed her mouth.

"For your entire life, you've been looking out for others, caring for and tending to them. That has made you an excellent wife, but you should not worry about me at your own expense. You must focus on yourself for once. It will help you recover much faster," Severus replied.

"I will focus on myself if you promise to care for yourself regardless of what happens to me," Hermione answered.

"I will try…"

"Don't say that. Either you will take care of yourself or you won't."

"I will take excellent care of myself."

"Are you only saying that to keep me quiet?"

Severus' eyes said all she needed to know.

"Please Severus, I'm begging you, whatever happens to me, don't use me as a way for you to crucify yourself. Don't disgrace my memory by self-destructing."

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to honor you and your memory, Hermione."

Her expression lightened. "There's an honest promise."

"Indeed it is," He kissed her lips before setting her wand on the bedside table.

Hermione draped herself over him. "I truly am thirsty."

"Accio glass," Severus whispered. A large cobalt glass popped up from the floor. Severus grabbed it. Then, he put his wand over the rim, "Aguamenti."

The water spilled from his wand into the glass.

"If I am being honest," Hermione confessed. "I prefer the water which comes from your wand to mine. Mine is always too warm for my liking."

"Funny," the water stopped flowing from his wand. "The water which comes from my wand is too cold for my liking."

Hermione chuckled. "It would seem that we even each other out then."

Severus smiled. "Indeed we do."

Hermione took the glass and drank it in one gulp.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus."

Severus sighed as she nuzzled into him. "What do you want to do for the next half hour?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "Perhaps we could read some Jane Austen."

He moaned. "Must we?"

"Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Of course I do, though I would prefer to help you find joy in some way other than reading about the perfect man which is Colonel Brandon."

"Colonel Brandon is quite sexy, isn't he?"

"Indeed, much sexier than I could ever hope to be."

"Oh don't say that," she kissed his neck. "I think you are quite sexy in your own way."

"You need your eyes checked."

She giggled. Severus beamed.

"If Jane Austen isn't appealing, we could play tic tac toe," she purred.

He laughed. "Why would you ever want to play a game you always lose?"

"Because I want to remember every hex I could level against you when I get my wand back."

"Are we still poor sports about losing?"

"Of course we are because you cheat."

"Love, I would never cheat you."

"Of course you would. I know you change some of my O's to X's."

"Prove it."

"Believe me, one day I will."

Severus chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Who would I be without you?"

"A hermit," Hermione answered.

"Most assuredly." Severus snapped his fingers. A paper appeared in his hand along with a quill.

"I want to be an X this time," Hermione replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if I'm an X I may confuse you since you are almost always an X. I stand a chance of winning then," Hermione answered.

"Perhaps in your fantasies you defeat me quite handily," Severus replied. "Reality is much different though."

"Oh I can win quite easily and you know it," Hermione answered. "Even if you do cheat."

Severus purred, "Love, we just established that I don't cheat."

"No, we established that I cannot prove you cheat," Hermione answered.

Severus laughed before embracing his wife.

Who would I be without this witch?


	142. Chapter 142

**AN: Today is my birthday, so I thought as a present I would post another chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It brightens my day to know people enjoy this story!**

"So it's decided then," Headmaster Longbottom scanned his faculty, searching for signs of dissent. "We will release an official endorsement of Draco Malfoy tomorrow morning."

Each Hogwarts professor nodded with the exception of Professor Vector, who raised her hand.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"What do we plan to do about Molly and Lucy Weasley?" She asked.

"What do you mean, what do we do about my cousins?" Scorpius answered. "Why would they need to be dealt with in any way?"

"Well, up to this point, we have remained neutral on the issue of politics, with the exception of Headmaster Longbottom, who made it clear his endorsement of Draco was his alone."

The Headmaster steepled his hands.

"Still if we all openly endorse Draco Malfoy, then we are going against Molly and Lucy's dad. How will that effect their educational experience?"

Rose whispered in Scorpius' ear, "They may need to learn to stop being brats and appealing to Daddy every time they so much as stub their toe."

Scorpius covered his mouth and choked back his laughter.

Across the table, Professor Sweeney gave them a look. Professor Rose gave her the most innocent expression she could muster while Scorpius snorted.

"That is a great question," Headmaster Longbottom glanced up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore on the wall. "It is an issue very few headmasters have faced, though a few have had similar issues with students."

"What do you propose we do then?" Professor Vector asked.

"Well, I trust we can all remain neutral in regard to their education," Headmaster Longbottom began. "I know each of you are professionals. You know how to remain impartial when dealing with rival houses. If you remember that Molly and Lucy are students who have nothing to do with this political endorsement, then it should not be difficult to teach them as you always have."

"No, I suppose it should not be," Professor Sweeney answered.

"I trust everyone can remain neutral and treat the young Weasley as they would anyone else, correct?"

One by one, the professors answered "yes."

"Then it's decided," he intoned. "We will make our official endorsement, and give no thought to the fact that two of our students are the daughters of the opposing candidates."

"That sounds reasonable," Scorpius replied.

"Agreed," Professor Vector answered.

"Good," Headmaster Longbottom scanned the room. "Are there any further issues which need to be discussed?"

The professors shook their heads.

After waiting a few seconds, Headmaster Longbottom smiled. "Then I believe our meeting is adjourned."

The professors stood up from their seats. Rose stretched out her back and winced. Someone needed to invest in chairs with better cushioning.

A few of Rose's colleagues scurried out of the headmaster's office while others milled around and spoke about the upcoming semester. Rose took a deep breath before sneaking towards the door.

"Rose?"

She turned around. "Yes, Headmaster Longbottom?"

He approached her. "How is your mother faring?"

"She is as well as can be expected."

"Did she begin treatment yesterday?"

She nodded.

Headmaster Longbottom hummed. "I see. Is she feeling well."

"Mum seems to be taking everything in stride. She was conscious when I left, and seemed to be in good spirits, especially upon hearing that Draco has exposed Percy for the corrupt charlatan he is."

"I am glad to hear she is doing well."

Rose wrung her hands. "Indeed."

Headmaster Longbottom put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Rose took a shaky breath. "I feel as if I have been a horrid daughter to her lately."

"How?"

"When I found out Ron was my biological father, I yelled at her. While I did apologize to her, I was still more distant than usual. I did not heed her advice when she told me not to meet him, and this has caused her a great amount of stress. I cannot help but feel as if I played a major role in her condition."

"I would argue that you played little, if any role in this at all."

"How can you say that? I have caused her nothing but stress for these last few months. As much as I wish I could take everything back, we both know I cannot."

Headmaster Longbottom grinned. "I can assure you that you have caused her no more stress than usual."

Rose frown deepened. "Are you attempting to comfort me, or are you saying I am nothing but a stressor?"

"I am not trying to insult you," he continued. "I just know as a headmaster how the stress and joys of children even each other out."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that some days I would love nothing more than to travel to a secluded place in the Andes and pick chuquiraguas all day long. There are days when I would love nothing more than to never see another student again. Just as I feel as if I am about to explode like one of your father's many cauldrons, well," Headmaster Longbottom's eyes glistened. "A student will sing some song they wrote about how much they enjoy their time at Hogwarts, or another student will thank me for helping them solve a problem. A few even come in just to chat about herbology."

"I understand exactly what you are saying," Rose answered. "I feel the same towards my Slytherins. Some days it feels like I am completely surrounded by dunderheads, until one of them tells me how much they enjoy the house, or someone writes a brilliant potions essay."

"Exactly. You would not give up being Head of the Slytherin House because of the stress it causes, would you?"

"Of course not, at least not without good reason."

"Then think of how much more your mother feels towards you. She has always loved you fiercely, just as she loves all of her children."

Rose opened her mouth.

Headmaster Longbottom held up a hand. "I can guarantee that at your worst, she would still say that overall, you have given her more joy than pain."

Rose whispered. "Do you truly believe that?"

"No," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "I know that for a fact."

"I still wish I had treated her better over the last few months."

"There is nothing you can do about that now. All you can do is enjoy the time you have with her now."

"I suppose that is true."

Headmaster Longbottom's lips curled up.

Rose lowered her head. "On the subject of students though, I do almost feel guilty."

"How so?" Headmaster Longbottom asked.

"I want nothing more than to help Mum, and I need to cure her. I could never forgive myself if she died and I didn't do everything possible to save her. Still," She choked. "I do care about my students, and do not want their education to suffer due to my absence."

"I would not have hired Professor Khan unless I was absolutely certain she could do a decent job. She may not be you, but then again, nobody is."

"With the exception of Dad. He could teach a course far better than I could."

"If you consider teaching to be yelling at students because they blew up a cauldron then yes, he is a better teacher than you in every way."

Rose laughed. "You will never forgive him for his teaching methods, will you?"

"Oh I've forgiven him," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "Still, one never forgets these things. To this day, I shudder to enter the dungeons, if only because if something goes wrong and you are hurt, I will not live to see the next day."

Rose smirked. "For the record, Dad does like you."

"Perhaps," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "But he loves his lab and his daughter more."

"I suppose that is fair enough," Rose replied.

Headmaster Longbottom embraced her. "You have support here. Never forget that. All of us at Hogwarts are ready to help you in any way we can."

She returned the embrace. "Thank you."

Headmaster Longbottom held her closer, knowing that whatever happened, he could trust his faculty to love and support each other.


	143. Chapter 143

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support and the birthday wishes! It's amazing having readers as awesome as you!**

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay with you for the foreseeable future," Percy began.

"Uh sure," Ron set his beer on the dilapidated maple coffee table. "I'm just surprised you wanted to stay with me for a few weeks. Usually you're only here for a few hours."

"I know," Percy admitted. "But now things have changed."

"How have they changed?"

"I'm reevaluating some things and realized I need to appreciate my family more."

Ron gripped the edge of his sofa. "Get off of it Percy. You've never appreciated me. Why are you here?"

The marmalade recliner creaked as Percy shifted his feet. "I seem to have run into some trouble with the Ministry, and I need to lay low for the time being."

"What kind of trouble?"

"It's actually quite complicated."

"Believe it or not, I can handle complicated things."

"True, but sometimes the less known about something, the better."

Ron scowled.

"All you need to know is that my legal team is working diligently to make sure I remain free from prison," Percy continued.

Ron's eyes bulged. "Prison?"

Across the room, Audrey bowed her head and rocked back in her chair.

"I may have been extreme in bringing up prison," Percy squeaked.

"Oh Merlin," Ron gasped. "What did you do?"

"Nothing which cannot be undone," Percy replied.

Ron gulped

"Everything will be okay," Molly cut in. "Daddy will make sure everything is fine. This time next week, everyone will be talking about how awful Draco is and how it isn't fair that he's making up all these stories about Dad."

Beside her, Lucy picked at a loose thread on the carpet.

"What kinds of stories has Draco been telling?" Ron asked.

Flames shot up in the fireplace.

Percy exhaled. "Again, it wold take too long to explain."

"Trust me," Ron growled. "We have time. Start talking."

"Ronniekins!"

Ron cringed.

"Oh Ronniekins, it's so horrible!"

"Great," Percy groaned.

"Are you home?"

Ron stood up and trudged towards the fireplace. "Yes, Mum, I'm home."

"Oh good," Molly swooned. "At least I can find one of my children."

"What do you mean?" Ron peered into the flames.

"Oh Ronnie, it's so, so horrible. I don't even know where to begin!"

"Does this have anything to do with why Percy and his family are here?"

"Percy is with you?"

"Yes."

Molly put a hand over her heart. "Oh thank Merlin! I was so worried about them."

Ron stomped his foot on the ground. "Would someone please tell me what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"I'll tell you everything if you step out of my way," Molly replied.

Ron glanced at his brother. Percy sighed and nodded.

Ron stepped away from the fireplace, allowing a sooty Molly to materialize in front of him. Without brushing herself off, she embraced Ron. "Today has been horrible, just horrible."

"It's okay Mother," Percy began.

Molly pushed Ron aside and rushed to Percy. She held him close. "Oh Perce! I was so worried about you! I was so scared I'd never see you again!"

"I'm fine Mother," Percy began.

"We're all fine," the younger Molly chimed in.

"Oh come here! I've missed you girls so much!" the grandmother sobbed.

The younger Molly and Lucy ran over to their grandmother. They wrapped their arms around her and their father.

"Great," Ron muttered as soot flew from the women's clothes. "My floor is a bloody mess now."

"I can clean it up," Audrey mumbled as she stood.

"Thanks," Ron grunted before she began casting cleaning spells.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see all of you," Molly exhaled. "I tried asking your father where you were, but he told me he couldn't find you, although I'm sure he'd love to see you as well."

"I will have to floo him later," Percy replied.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded.

Molly released her family. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a parchment and a newspaper.

"What are those?" Ron mumbled.

"These are the lies Draco Malfoy is printing about your brother."

Ron took the papers from her hand. "Why would anyone believe anything Draco jodan Malfoy says?"

"Because they've forgotten how horrid he is," Molly snarled. "They think he's such a big hero because he donates to charity, but he's nothing more than a spoiled brat!"

Audrey put her wand away.

Ron unfurled the parchment and began to read it.

"Do you need anything right now?" Molly began.

"Right now we should be well-supplied," Percy answered.

"Do you have money?"

"No, I cleared out our bank account this morning before the goblins could read Draco's report. They have no idea that I'm out of the country, nor can they chase any of my funds."

"Good," Molly shook her head. "I would offer you some more money, but it's tied up in my divorce with your father."

Percy smiled. "I don't need your money, though a few meals from time to time would be much appreciated."

"That I can do."

"This is rubbish!"

The others turned to Ron.

He threw the papers onto the ground. "How can anyone allow Draco to get away with printing this shit?"

"Watch your language," Molly barked.

Ron shrunk. "Sorry."

Molly snorted.

"Still," Ron squeaked. "Why would anyone believe Draco over Percy?"

"People's faith in the Ministry has dwindled," Percy admitted. "They are willing to believe any charlatan who comes their way pedaling a pack of lies."

"He should be under arrest for lying the German government. He should be under arrest for lying about a good man. He should be under arrest for lying about everything," Ron argued.

"Which is why we're going to prove Percy's innocence," the elder Molly vowed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Percy asked.

"We will think of something, won't we Molly?" the grandmother announced.

The younger Molly raised a fist. "Yes, we will. I'll start by going to Hogwarts and digging up dirt on Draco. Scorpius will probably have a lot to tell me, and I can always tell when Rose is covering for her parents. After reminding her of who she is a few times I'm sure she'll crack."

"That's the spirit," the elder Molly cheered.

"No."

They glared at Percy.

"I will not have my daughter playing spy instead of getting her education," Percy argued.

"But I can learn while spying," Molly argued.

"Perhaps you can," Percy admitted. "But I do not trust the Hogwarts staff to remain neutral while teaching you."

"What do you mean?" his daughter asked.

"He means that Hogwarts is officially endorsing Draco," Ron replied.

"What?" Molly shrieked.

"It's on page 4," Ron began. "There's a large section where Neville, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Sweeney explain why the school is endorsing Draco."

"Those lying vipers!" Molly screamed.

Audrey covered her ears as the others backed away from their matriarch.

"I never should've allowed him to walk free. I should've forced the Ministry to put him in jail when they had the chance. Then there's Ginevra," nobody had ever seen Molly's face turn so red. "Ginny married that snake and turned her back on her real family. She's so interested in pleasing him that she doesn't care about us anymore."

"She does seem to take his side more often than ours," Percy grumbled.

"She always takes his side, even when he's wrong!" Ron shouted.

"Ginny is dead to me!" Molly announced. "As far as I am concerned, I have no daughter!"

"I have no sister!" Ron added.

Percy pursed his lips.

"Ginny has betrayed us one too many times," Ron continued. "She always takes Draco's side, and she lets him bully us. No more! Ginny is no longer a part of my family. I don't believe I'm related to Scorpius, Carina, Antlia, or Orion either. As far as I am concerned, they're just a bunch of no good Malfoys and always have been."

Molly sniveled. "They turned my precious grand babies against me. She made them grow up to hate me, and now they'll turn against their uncle. It's unbearable!"

Molly embraced her weeping grandmother while Lucy rubbed her back.

"I knew Ginevra was too wild of a child growing up," Percy seethed. "I knew she was headed down the wrong path, but nobody listened to me. Nobody tried to stop her from becoming such a monster."

"I'm sorry," Ron replied. "I had no idea she would marry Malfoy. If I'd known I would've treated her better and made sure she was loyal to only us."

"None of us could have known she would marry him, or would allow him to do this," Molly wailed.

Audrey rubbed her face and sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"Well, I cannot return to Britain," Percy began. "Not when I have a price on my head."

"Won't running here make you look guilty?" Ron asked.

"They want someone to blame for this amnesia crisis," Percy answered. "I'm a convenient scapegoat. No matter where I am or what I do, I'm as good as guilty."

"I know how that feels," Ron conceded.

"If I'm here I can begin to build a defense and plot a way to avenge myself against Malfoy," Percy answered.

Molly pulled away from her grandchildren. "What do you plan to do?"

Percy cleared his throat. "I will first of all find a way to discredit Healer Clinton and prove he was bribed by Draco. Then I will begin revising a Ministry budget which will allocate more funds to the amnesia crisis. Once everyone sees that I am able to do all of this from Peru, I should have no problem winning my reelection."

"Do you think you can do all of that?" Molly sniffed.

"I do not know," Percy admitted. "But I can try."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Lucy asked. "We have to go to school somewhere, and if we can't go to Hogwarts. Where should we go?"

"You will attend the Wizarding Institute of the Andes. It's a fine school, and the translation spells should allow you to take classes in English with ease," Percy replied.

Lucy choked. "I'll miss my friends though."

"Don't worry," her sister cut in. "Daddy will make all of this go away soon. Then we can go back to Hogwarts and lord it over everyone that Daddy is in charge."

Lucy's lower lip quivered.

"You'll see," Lucy's grandmother cut in. "Your father, your uncle Ron, and I are going to make everything better. Soon, your father will be Minister, Draco will be in jail where he belongs, and it will be as if none of this had ever happened."

"In the meantime though," Percy blushed. "We need to place to stay."

Molly gave Ron a pointed look. "They need a nice, big place to stay."

Ron forced himself to grin. "You're always welcome here. Just know that I go out at nights and won't come in until late."

"What do you do?" Lucy asked.

"I play some very fun games at some great casinos," Ron answered.

"What's a casino?"

"A place where you play the funnest games imaginable."

"What kinds of games do you play at the casino?" There was a spark in her eyes.

"There's a really fun one called baccarat. That is by far the funnest," Ron's smile was now genuine. "Do you want to learn how to play someday?"

"No," Percy cut in. "She does not want to play baccarat."

"But Dad…"

"No, you stay away from the baccarat table."

"Whatever your father says," Ron replied before winking at Lucy.

She giggled as Percy groaned.

"See, things are looking up already," Molly began. "If we stick together, we'll get through all of this."

"Yes, we will," Percy replied.

Please let me leave Peru as soon as possible.


	144. Chapter 144

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"I should've known the bastard would run." Draco made a fist and scowled. "He's always been a coward. Of course he'd escape to parts unknown."

Lucius set his tea cup onto the coffee table and leaned into the white sofa. "I suppose we should have expected this. Percy never was one to be a true wizard and fight."

"I knew he would try to flee." Draco paced from one end of the sitting room to the other. "I knew he would escape, but I didn't think he'd manage to get everything set up within the span of an hour."

"I didn't think he'd have those resources either," Ginevra admitted as she folded her hands.

"I knew the Weasleys had resources. They aren't vast, but they do exist. It was foolish of me to think that the warrants for his arrest would be drawn up before he had a chance to leave Britain," Draco stopped. "In my arrogance I may have just let Percy evade justice."

"I know things look bad," Ginevra stood. "But it isn't hopeless."

Draco deflated. "I allowed him to escape. I haven't even been elected to an office, and I'm already failing the populace."

Ginevra strolled over to her husband and embraced him. "Don't talk that way. You are doing the best you can under the circumstances"

Draco sighed. "Perhaps, but I was too overconfident for my own good. I was too arrogant to so much as consider the possibility that he would get away."

Ginevra rubbed his back. "In our defense, we didn't think he would leave the country so quickly either."

"We all underestimated Percy Weasley," Lucius cleared his throat. "It's a mistake we can ill afford to make again."

"No, we cannot," Draco replied. "Still, it feels terrible to know that if I am elected, I will face the task of arresting Percy, something which should have been done now."

"It does us no good to have regrets," Lucius gripped the handle of his cane. "All we can do is strategize ways to bring Percy to justice."

"You're right," Draco stepped away from Ginevra and straightened his posture. "We need to come up with a plan to capture him."

"Yes, we do."

"The first step is to determine where he is."

"Peru," Ginevra chimed in. "He's in Peru."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

"It's the most logical place for him to be" Ginevra began. "He already has family in the country, giving him a free place to stay. He also knows that the Peruvian government won't extradite him. If they wouldn't turn over Ron, then why would they turn over Percy?"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this," Lucius exhaled. "But Ginevra makes some excellent points."

She frowned. "Don't look too surprised."

Lucius smirked. "You must admit that it is not every day that you impress me."

Ginevra grinned. "There's a first time for everything I suppose."

"Indeed, my lovely wife is very impressive," Draco kissed her left cheek. "That being said, we need to find a way to lure Percy out from Peru, assuming he is there."

"That won't be easy," Ginevra answered.

"Perhaps you could find a way to persuade him to turn himself in," Draco began.

Ginevra shook her head. "It's doubtful anyone will listen to me."

"You're his sister," Draco replied. "Your opinion must count for something."

"It doesn't," Ginevra answered. "Before you agreed to run for office, I was already the family pariah. The fact that I have no intention of divorcing you will only intensify their hatred of me."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant to separate you from your family."

"No, you didn't do anything other than love me," Ginevra answered. "My family cannot accept my choices. I am tired of arguing with them. If they cannot see that you are a better candidate than Percy, then that is their loss."

"Percy and Ron won't listen to you," Lucius tapped the sofa cushion. "But would they listen to your father?"

"My father?" Ginevra asked.

"Yes, your father," Lucius answered.

"Wh-why would you so much as bring him up?" she asked,

"Molly is a lost cause, but Arthur is in the process of getting a divorce from her."

"So? Percy is still his son."

"Yes, but Percy is also the man who institutionalized him."

"True."

"There may be a part of him who wants to step up and finally discipline his son. Perhaps he wants Percy to face justice just as much as we do."

"That doesn't mean he'd help us though," Draco noted.

"Why not?" Lucius asked. "We are on the same side. Surely Arthur can see that."

"All of this assumes that my dad wants to punish Percy at all," Ginevra cut in. "Dad taught us to always defend each other, that a Weasley never abandons their own. If he wouldn't scold Percy for siding with the Ministry and refusing to attend Bill's wedding, then how could I believe that he's help with this?"

"Because he's already lost Percy," Lucius answered. "He can maintain a relationship with you though."

Ginevra swallowed.

"If he takes Percy's side then he is going against you."

"Fair enough."

"He's already lost Percy, but he could maintain a relationship with you."

"Do you want me to give my own father an ultimatum that if he refuses to turn Percy over then I cut him out of my life?"

"You said those words, not me."

"That's exactly what you meant though."

"Well, would you be willing to say those words to Arthur?"

Ginevra's mouth was agape.

"Nobody needs to say anything to anyone," Draco cut in. "My wife should not be pressured into making ultimatums to anyone, least of all her own family."

"Is Arthur even my family?" Ginevra whispered.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"My family has excluded me from their gatherings for years. It would not surprise me if they tell me to go to hell if I so much as ask where Percy is. I'm sure Mum and Dad are both officially disowning me and writing me out of their will," Ginevra answered.

"It's good you were not set to inherit anything of importance," Lucius muttered.

Draco glared at his dad and hushed him.

"I suppose it does me no harm to ask Dad for his help. The worst he can do is disown me, which I already expect."

Draco rubbed his wife's back. "I am so sorry you have such a poor relationship with your family."

"No," Ginevra furrowed her eyebrows. "We need to capture Percy. We cannot allow him to get away with poisoning Wizarding Britain, almost poisoning Germany, and then covering it up."

"Agreed," Lucius cut in.

"Still," Ginevra added. "We need a backup plan. The chances that Dad will help me are small, so we may need someone else to lure out Percy."

"Who else who is willing to help us would be able to get access to Percy though?" Draco asked. "I mean, we don't even have associates who frequent Peru. Who could possibly help us with this?"

Lucius scratched his chin. "We may not need someone who has access to Percy."

Draco cocked his head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You said that Percy was most likely in Peru with Ron, correct?"

"Correct."

There was a gleam in Lucius' eyes. "Then we need someone who has access to Ronald, and I know just the person."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Rose Snape."

Draco blinked.

"According to Severus, Ron has been pestering Rose to have a relationship with him. Perhaps if she went undercover she could help apprehend Percy," Lucius proposed.

"But her mother is dying of cancer, and her father is afflicted with amnesia," Ginevra argued. "She should be searching for a cure to their ailments, not playing double agent like her father did."

"I know she is searching for a cure for Hermione's cancer, but is she actively searching for an amnesia cure as well?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Ginevra answered. "She has gone so far as to step back from some of her teaching duties so she can help Severus find those cures."

Lucius exhaled. "Then using Rose is out of the question."

"That being said," Draco replied. "We still need a backup plan."

"I could see if the crime of almost poisoning Germany is enough to persuade the Peruvian government to extradite Percy, but if they would not extradite Ron, then there's no reason to believer they will hand over Percy," Lucius answered.

"True, and our connections only reach so far," Draco admitted.

"If we had an emergency election though and claimed Percy won, then that could lure him out," Ginevra offered.

"That could involve fraud though," Draco warned. "It would also make any victory of mine appear suspicious."

"That's true," Ginevra answered.

"A fake news story could work," Lucius mused. "Though knowing our luck it would only encourage conspiracy theorists who believe that Percy actually won."

"We cannot afford to take that chance," Draco answered.

"No, we can't," Ginevra replied.

"Then," Lucius picked up his cup of tea. "It looks like it falls to my dear daughter-in-law to convince her family that arresting Percy is in everyone's best interests."

Ginevra gulped.

"No," Draco argued. "We can think of another strategy. All it will take is a few more hours of discussion, and it will come to us."

"No," Ginevra replied. "Lucius is right."

Lucius' eyes gleamed.

"Our best hope is for me to convince my family to help us capture Percy."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"It isn't about what I want to do, but about what is necessary."

"This isn't the Second Wizarding War, and we are not going to behave as Albus Dumbledore did," Draco argued. "If you don't want to go against your family, then we will think of another strategy."

"I need to do this," Ginevra answered. "I need to know once and for all if my family accepts me. If they help me with Percy, then I'll know they support me. If they do not, then I know where I stand."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"I'm positive," Ginevra answered. "I've gone up against them before. I can do it one more time."

Draco gazed into her eyes. Although her lips were curled up, he could see the tears begin to well. He clung to her. "I love you so much, Ginevra."

"I love you too Draco," she wrapped her arms around him. "No matter what happens, you and the children are my true family."

"I don't know where we'd be without you," Draco whispered.

"Funny," Ginevra sniffed. "I don't know where I'd be without any of you either."

As Lucius looked on, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

Perhaps Ginevra was a true Malfoy after all.


	145. Chapter 145

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

If I could get it shut once, I can do it again.

Violet sat on her suitcase and pressed down.

Just because I put in a few more books, a few more outfits, and a few more camping supplies doesn't mean I can't shut this again.

After putting all her weight onto the suitcase, she was able to clamp it shut. She stood and held her breath.

Things did not fly out as they had done so earlier.

"Violet?"

She turned to the doorway and smirked. "I told you I could get everything in there, Dad."

"So you can," Severus replied.

"I did it all by myself too."

"Do you think you have packed everything?"

She scratched her chin. "I may have missed a few things. Perhaps I do need those books on advanced occlumency."

"I believe you will survive without that particular book," he answered.

Violet shoved the suitcase closer to the wall. "I should be able to shrink that and carry it onto the train."

"If not, I can carry it for you."

"Do you really think you could lift it?"

"I have carried heavier."

Violet's expression softened. "Thanks, Dad."

He stepped inside the room and leaned in closer. Then he whispered in her ear. "The next time you pack, consider minimizing your bags of unicorn treats. You will find it much easier to pack your other items if you do so."

"I'll remember that for next time." She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That being said," he replied. "You should be getting ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I know," her eyes were distant.

Severus frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Violet swallowed.

"Petal," he drawled.

"No, nothing. I just can't believe winter break has passed by so quickly."

"It was a bit too fast for my liking as well."

"That being said," Violet's eyes lit up. "I have something for you."

"Oh you do," Severus answered.

She nodded and ran over to her dresser. "I thought about giving it to you tomorrow, but we might run out of time."

Severus hummed.

Violet opened the top drawer and began shifting her t-shirts around. "I found this at Hogsmeade during one of our trips there. I thought it would make a nicer birthday present than a Christmas one."

"You did not need to give me anything."

"'Being with you is enough of a present, you don't need anything other than our present.' I know the speeches." She pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give you something anyway."

"Very well then," Severus answered as she approached him.

She placed the box in his hands. "I hope you like it, and not in a 'I love anything you children give me' way."

"I am being honest when I tell you that I love everything you children give me."

"I highly doubt you loved that stuffed rat I bought for you when I was six."

"Of course I loved it," Severus began to untie the green ribbon. "You saved up your allowance for weeks to buy it for me. I appreciated the gesture as much as I liked the toy itself"

"Then where is it?"

"I set it on my work desk in my office."

"Really?"

"Yes," Severus examined the silver wrapped box. Once he found a piece of tape, he put his finger under it. "It watches me while I draw up the formula for potions."

Violet cocked her head.

"If you wish to see it yourself you are more than welcome to," Severus put his finger under the tape and popped it off.

"I'll have to check it out then," Violet answered.

He pulled the wrapping paper off of the box. His eyes widened. "Violet."

"I found them at that potions supply store. They are fairly rare, so even though you have them, I thought you'd like more," Violet explained.

"The golden vials I have are too old and will not be useable for much longer," He set the box on her bed. "Thank you very much for these."

Violet grinned. "You're welcome."

They hugged each other.

"I love you so much, my little Petal."

"I love you too, Dad."

Severus released her. "I am very proud to call you my daughter. Always remember that."

"I will," Violet backed away. "Just like I'm proud to call you my dad."

"Good," he replied.

"Indeed," Violet whispered.

"How are those college applications coming along?" Severus asked.

Violet shrugged. "They are going well enough. I will mail most of them off when I return to Hogwarts for the semester."

"Where have you applied?"

"I'm looking into the Wizarding University of Brighton, and the Wizarding University of Sterling."

"When we spoke with the healer, I could not help but notice that you made no mention of the College of the Appalachians"

"No, I must have left that one out."

"Why would you forget to mention your dream school?"

"I did some research, and it isn't all it seems. It doesn't seem to be worth my time."

"They have one of the top five magizology programs in the world. I would say that is well worth your time."

"I know, but they require too many prerequisite courses, and I hear that the acceptance rate is quite low."

"With Hagrid's letter of recommendation and your grades I would imagine you have a good chance at getting into any school you wished."

"I know, but I don't want to waste time on applications to schools I won't get into."

"Perhaps you won't get into the College of the Appalachians, but there is no harm in applying."

"I guess so."

Severus took a deep breath. "Is the issue that you fear not getting in, or is the issue that it is across the ocean?"

Violet's expression told him everything he needed to know.

"Are you afraid of being in a foreign country?"

"No, I mean kinda, but there's more to do it than that."

"What is the issue then?"

Violet's voice was barely above a whisper. "What if something happens to you and Mum when I leave?"

Severus took a deep breath.

"If I stay in Britain I can be there quicker if something were to happen to you. That means a lot to me."

"You cannot live your life around the fact that something could happen to us."

"How can I not?" Violet raised her voice. "Both of you are sick right now. Mum could die, and you could forget us completely. Why wouldn't I want to stick around in case something happens to you?"

Severus swallowed.

"I don't think you quite understand how I feel." Boiling tears came to her eyes. "I know you were eager to leave home, and there's no love lost between you and your parents. Still, I love you and Mum."

"I know," Severus replied.

"It's easy for you to say that I should leave because you want me to live life to the fullest, but how can I ignore what's happening? How can I abandon you in your time of need?"

"Do you truly think living your life is abandoning me or your mum?"

"I do."

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen carefully."

Violet sniffed.

"First of all, you are wrong in thinking that it is easy for me to tell you to move to another country. There is a selfish part of me which would love nothing more than for you, your brother, and your sister to live in this mansion with me always."

"Wouldn't we begin to annoy you after a certain amount of time?"

"This is a big mansion. You would all find your own space in due time," Severus answered.

"True," Violet replied.

"The reality is though, I cannot keep any of you children at my side forever. I knew the day your mother birthed you that eventually I would have to let you go and create your own life. Granted, I was sometimes more eager for the day you became an adult than I was at others."

Violet laughed.

Severus grinned. "The reality is though that my purpose is to help you to live on your own. I cannot hold you back, nor will I allow you to hold yourself back."

"But I…"

"No," Severus' voice was firm. "You need to allow us to take care of ourselves and live your own life."

"What if I never see you or Mum again?" Violet choked.

Severus massaged her back. "You cannot live your life in fear of that possibility. Even if you are in Britain, we could die unexpectedly."

"What if I get too homesick?" Violet asked.

"Do you get homesick at Hogwarts? This will be no different."

"No, I was never homesick because Rose was my professor. I'll have nobody with me in the United States."

"Do you truly want to live with Rose your entire life in order to ward of homesickness?" Severus asked.

Violet chuckled. "Fair enough."

He kissed her forehead. "It will kill me to watch you leave. I will miss you every minute you are gone, just as I miss you every minute you are at Hogwarts."

"I know," Violet answered.

"Still, I will take comfort in know that you are living your life," Severus answered. "I will take comfort in knowing you aren't living in fear. At the end of the day, that's the only present I want."

"In other words, take the vials back and get into College of the Appalachians."

"I wouldn't go that far," Severus' lips curled up. "These vials are quite nice."

Violet laughed.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Please fill out that application."

"I already did," Violet replied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a little like Mum," Violet admitted. "I filled out the application this summer. I have letters from Hagrid, Professor Malfoy, Professor Sinistra, and Headmaster Longbottom. I was just putting the finishing touches on my admission essay when the amnesia epidemic began."

"When is the date to turn it in?" Severus asked.

"I have until February 15."

"Turn it in as soon as possible."

"I will." Violet exhaled.

Severus embraced her once more. "I love you, Violet. You are the best youngest child I could have asked for."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're the best Dad I could have asked for."

Severus kissed her forehead, all the while wondering when that young child he'd taken to the zoo had become a full grown woman ready to start living her own life.


	146. Chapter 146

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

The first day back was always headache inducing.

A love triangle amongst three of Rose's Slytherins had erupted on the train. After the dust had settled, one student had a pig's tail on her leg, another student had lizard scales on her forehead, and the center of the drama had emerged unscathed. It had taken an hour to undo the damage caused by the spells and another hour persuading all parties that they should be focusing on their O.W.L.S. instead of this petty drama. Rose doubted any of them had listened to her, but at least she'd made an attempt to resolve the issue.

Still, if the first day was any indication, it would prove to be a long semester.

At least it was over, and she was once again at work with her dad. For the first time in months, it seemed as if she was making headway in her research. Perhaps her latest theory would resolve the amnesia epidemic and give everyone a moment's peace.

Dad's expression was less than enthused.

Rose sat on her couch and sipped her tea. In front of the fireplace, Severus paced back and forth, not once glancing up from the parchment in front of him. He grunted and unfurled it further. Then, he stilled. He ran his finger over the last sentence.

Rose's heart stopped.

His voice was low and quiet. "Why did you do this?"

"We need a cure, and I thought this could help."

Severus blinked.

"The idea came to me this morning," Rose began.

"Okay," he drawled.

"I was making myself an omelette when inspiration struck. I needed to write it all down and show you as soon as possible," she continued.

Severus glanced up from the parchment, his expression unreadable.

"I know this draft is rough, and many of the ideas will need to be refined. Believe me, I am well aware that this is not my finest work. Still, I feel as if this theory is promising, perhaps more so than anything which has yet been proposed, " Rose continued.

"Why did you decide to work on the amnesia epidemic instead of your mother's cancer treatment?" Severus demanded.

Rose swallowed. "Most of my ideas seemed more pertinent to the amnesia epidemic than they did to Mum's condition."

Severus frowned. "Your mother is growing weaker and could die within the next few months. From what I understand, my condition is not deadly. Why would you prioritize me over her?"

"With all due respect," Rose cleared her throat. "Your condition could prove quiet deadly."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there some information you have discovered about my condition? Is there something inherently deadly about the squib cure of which I should be aware?"

"No, there is nothing inherently deadly about the amnesia, at least nothing which I could deduce." Rose cleared her throat. "That being said, during the amnesiac episodes there are several aurors convinced that you are a threat to the Wizarding World. They have fired upon my students and demanded your arrest. In that regard, your amnesia could prove to be deadly."

"It is not more deadly than cancer."

"Perhaps, but it is not benign."

"Your mother is dying."

"And you could be killed."

"I can defend myself."

"I know you can, but you should not be forced to do so."

"I made my mistakes. If I am still suffering for them then so be it."

"Damnit Dad! You should not be paying for the same mistakes four decades after the fact, especially when all parties involved have absolved you of any wrongdoing."

"There are natural consequences to every action. If I am still feeling the ramifications of deciding to join the Death Eaters than so be it."

"No, you have more than atoned for what you have done. You do not deserve to be hounded by aurors."

"I can defend myself against the aurors. Your mother on the other hand is defenseless is against her own body."

"Yes, you can defend yourself, but should Violet be forced to defend herself because a legion of amnesiac aurors is firing upon their door?"

Severus' face was pale.

Rose ran her right hand over her cape. "I understand that you want nothing more than for Mum to find a cure. None of us wants her to suffer. Still, she is not the only one who is ill."

Severus threw down the parchment.

Rose continued. "The amnesia epidemic is much more far reaching than you. It is a much more widespread issue than just us. We need…"

Severus hissed, "Don't you dare mention the greater good."

Rose closed her mouth.

Severus approached her. "I have heard more about the greater good in my lifetime than any person should ever have to endure. For two decades, I was enslaved to it. I refuse to allow it to dominate me any further."

"Dad, that is not what I was going to say."

"I am sure you considered it."

"No, I did not."

"Well if you even for one second did," Severus stood over her. "Know that I will never sacrifice your mother at the altar of the greater good."

"Nobody is asking you to sacrifice Mum for any cause."

"Then we need to work on curing her cancer."

"In addition to your amnesia."

"No, all of our efforts must be put into curing her."

Rose stood. "Both of you my parents. I will work equally hard to cure her as I will you."

Severus bit his tongue.

"You are just as important to me as she is." Rose whispered. "I do not want to lose either of you."

"She is more important than I am."

"How could you even think that?"

"Because she is the glue which holds my life together, and by extension the one who holds this family together. Without her, we are nothing!"

"How could you sell yourself so short?"

"Because I destroy every good thing I touch. Your mother on the other hand creates beauty. She created you children and made you the people you are today."

"You were not some casual observer. You raised us as much as she did."

"Perhaps, but only because she guided me through the process."

"You have always known how to be a dad."

"With all due respect, you did not know me before I became a father."

"With all due respect, I have seen the same memories of my infancy that you have. At no point did Mum need to instruct you on how to love me."

Severus sighed.

"Dad, what is truly happening?" Rose's voice was quiet. "Where does all this self-loathing originate?"

"Your mother and I took Violet to the train station today," Severus' voice cracked. "Your mother hugged your sister longer than she usually does. Violet stared at your mum, as if she feared that was the last time they would see each other. Your sister tried to hide her tears, but I saw one trickle down her cheek. She is terrified for your mother, and there is little I can say or do to alleviate her fears."

Rose embraced him.

Severus clung to his daughter. "What kind of potions master am I? I can create undetectable potions which can kill a person with one sip. I can create potions which can turn a person into a beast. I can create potions which can help keep any dark wizard at bay. I helped to defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time, yet when I am confronted with a clump of cells within the woman I love more than life itself…"

Rose squeezed him tighter.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "I defended your mother during her schooling career. For seven long years I defended her as best I could. When your mother came to me as a woman pleading for me to give her legitimacy, I protected her once more. Yet when she needs me most, when she needs me to defend her from the greatest threat she has ever faced, I am powerless to do anything."

"That is not true."

Severus released Rose.

She stepped back. "You created a potion which kept her cancer in check for twelve years."

"It is not enough," he argued. "Even at the time I knew it was not enough. I knew it could not save her life."

"It did save her life," she argued.

"She is going to die a slow and painful death unless I can find a way to control the dark magic within her."

"And we will do that."

Severus shook.

"We will find a cure for her cancer, but not at your expense," Rose replied.

"I am a git, but your mother is a beautiful woman who deserves a long happy life. Her life is worth more than mine."

"Mum is a woman who deserves to have the man she loves beside her as much as he is able."

Severus opened his mouth.

"Let me come at this from a different angle," Rose continued. "What if Mum's condition worsens during one of your episodes?"

Severus' remaining color dissipated.

"What if she is hospitalized during a full moon? Would you not want to be at her side as her husband? Would you not want Victor, Violet, and me to be certain that she was in excellent hands?" Rose asked.

"I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life at your mother's side," Severus answered.

Rose's expression softened. "I am trying to make it possible for you to live the rest of your life by Mum's side. Surely you understand that."

"I do," Severus whispered.

"I care little for what the Wizarding World wants us to do. They elected their Ministry, so they must deal with the consequences," Rose replied. "I do care about my family though and what is best for us. A healthy patriarch is what we need. We need you more than you realize."

"I know you need me, and I need all of you," Severus deflated and buried his face into his hands. "I am simply at a loss for what to do."

Rose massaged his back.

"I despise feeling helpless, a fact you know all too well," Severus continued. "I simply wish there was a way to save both your mother and me."

"We will find a way," Rose vowed.

Severus raised his head.

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "We will save both of you. I promise it."

Severus gave her a small grin. "I should be the one saying that to you."

Rose kissed him on the other cheek. "We are a family. Somehow, we will get through this."

"Yes," Severus kissed her on the cheek. "Somehow, all of us will get through this."

"That being said," Rose stepped back. "Are my theories promising at all?"

"They are," Severus admitted. "As you mentioned, they will need to be refined, but they are promising."

"Then let's get to work on refining them," Rose suggested.

Severus' face lit up. "Yes, let's get started."


	147. Chapter 147

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Happy birthday to you."

Severus rolled to his right.

"Happy birthday to you."

He put his pillow over his head.

"Happy birthday, dear Severus."

"Witch I swear if you sing one more word," he groaned.

"Happy birthday to you."

Severus mumbled. "Are you quite finished?"

"For now, yes," Hermione replied.

Severus moaned.

"Although, I don't know if you could hear me with that pillow over your head." Hermione yanked the pillow away from her husband and threw it across the room. "Should I sing it again just to make sure you heard every note?"

Severus scowled.

"Perhaps this time you can sing it with me." She cleared her throat. "Happy birthday to…"

He locked eyes with her. "As lovely as your voice is in the morning, I have no desire to hear that infernal song again."

Hermione giggled.

Severus sat up and frowned. "Why do you insist on torturing me once a year?"

Hermione's eyes glistened. "Why do you insist on being such a grouch one day a year?"

"I am a grouch every day of the year."

"True, but on your birthday you manage to amplify your grouchiness to unprecedented levels."

"Excuse me if the thought of being another year older does not make me giddy."

"I would think it should make you very happy given the alternative."

"I have no desire to remember my age."

"Why does aging bother you? I would think that growing older would be better than growing colder, if you know what I mean."

"I have a wife who is nearly twenty years my junior, and I am a right old git. I feel no real need to celebrate those facts."

She sighed. "Every time we celebrate your birthday, you act as if I am learning for the first time that you are older than me."

"My age does not tend to come up many other times of the year. On my birthday it is the center of attention though" he argued.

She shook her head. "Nobody cares about your age. We only want to celebrate your life."

"So you say," he grumbled.

There was still a light in Hermione's eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to celebrate your birthday I will respect your decision."

"Thank you."

"Still, I will have to rework certain arrangements."

"What arrangements would those be?"

"I will tell Victor to eat his chocolate cake himself since his aging father is too grumpy to eat it."

"He made me a cake?" Severus asked.

"He makes a cake for you every year," Hermione answered.

"That is not a guarantee that he will make it this year. Perhaps he is too busy to do so."

"No, I spoke with him yesterday He has all the ingredients, and was planning on making you a chocolate cake with white frosting."

Severus' mouth watered.

"Still it is very clear you do not want it, so I will tell him to give it to the other members of Draco's campaign. I am certain they will appreciate it," Hermione answered.

"I do not think we need to resort to such extreme measures," Severus argued.

"What else would you have me do?" Hermione grinned.

"He did write 'Happy Birthday' on the cake, did he not?"

"I'm sure he did."

"Then have him give the cake to me and I will take it off of his hands."

"No, you do not want it and I do not want to force it on you either."

"Is that the only arrangement you will need to cancel?"

"No, I'll also need to call Rose and tell her to return whatever she bought you."

"Do you have any clue what her gift may be?"

"Why would you care? We aren't celebrating your birthday, so she's going to return it to the store or wait until Christmas to give it to you."

"Perhaps the gift is timely though," Severus replied. "Perhaps it cannot wait until December."

"Then I suppose she will have to wait until a later date to give it to you. Perhaps the Spring Equinox would be an appropriate day to give you your gift."

"I hardly think waiting that long will be necessary. I am more than happy to accept her gift today."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Today is not special to you or anyone else. Why should you receive a present if there is nothing special about today?"

"Mrs, Snape, I swear you'll be the end of me," he growled before crashing his lips into hers.

After a few long, passionate moments Hermione broke away. "I am being serious Severus, we do not have to celebrate your birthday if it will only serve to make you uncomfortable. We can just eat cake, give you your presents, and pretend it's Father's Day or some other occasion."

"You know very well that the day I admit that I enjoy celebrating my birthday is the day that I have become ill to the point of death."

"So you do enjoy celebrating it with us?"

"Do not put words into my mouth. I still despise the day, but I will admit that I am not opposed to all the positive attention I receive on this day."

Hermione chuckled. He brushed his lips against hers.

"In all seriousness," she ran her fingers through his hair. "Today is your special day. I will do whatever you would like me to do."

"Whatever I would like you to do?"

"Yes."

"So," Severus smirked. "If I told you to jump on one foot right now, would you do it?"

"Which foot do you want me to jump on?" Hermione asked

Severus shrugged. "The right I suppose."

Hermione took a deep breath. She stood on the bed and hopped on her right foot.

"My, my," Severus' face lit up. "Today must be special if you are willing to jump on one foot for me."

"Do not push your luck," Hermione plopped down beside him. "I will only do whatever you want within reason."

"Damn," Severus drawled. "I was so certain that this would be the day you helped me steal Neville's stash of Hershey's Kisses."

"No, I would not help you with that."

"Well, I suppose I will have to find some other way of persuading you to aid me in that endeavor, though my birthday is now far less enjoyable."

"I apologize if I have just ruined your birthday," Hermione answered.

"No," Severus hummed. "Waking up beside you is enough of a present for me."

"We have already done that," Hermione noted. "Now what should we do?"

"When is Victor coming with his cake?"

"Sometime in the evening."

"Then here is how I propose we spend the day," Severus began. "I want to spend all morning in bed with you. We can ask the elves for breakfast if you so wish, though I am not in need of sustenance at the moment."

Hermione blushed.

"Then we will pore over Rose's notes and try to discover some cure for this amnesia epidemic. When Victor comes we will eat his delicious cake, and then we can spend the rest of the evening in the library."

"What do you propose we do in the library?" Hermione asked. "Are we going to research more?"

"Perhaps," Severus' eyes were glistening. "Although we do not necessarily have to do so. It all depends on our mood."

"I like this birthday itinerary already," Hermione replied.

"I hoped you would," Severus answered.

"Should we get started on celebrating your special day?" Hermione asked.

"I would love nothing more," Severus answered, capturing her lips once more.

It promised to be a very happy birthday indeed.


	148. Chapter 148

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Will Dad enjoy my gift, or will he only humor me once he receives it?

Rose pulled the black bow for the fourth time in as many minutes, ensuring it was secure on the emerald wrapping paper. Then she took a deep breath.

This is a package, not a mosaic. Dad is going to pick it apart anyway. There is no need for it to appear perfect, or even presentable.

Her grandmother's ring glistened in the candlelight.

Perhaps I should be concerned with the appearance of his present. I have been far from an ideal daughter as of late. Everything he did was out of love for me, and I have taken this fact for granted. At the very least he deserves a present which reflects how grateful I am for his love.

Rose ran her finger along the edge of the box. Even if Dad pretends to hate his birthday with a passion, he has never been averse to the positive attention he receives from us. No, he deserves a day when he feels special, even if the unfortunate implication is that he has grown a year older. Whatever happens, I need to give him the kind of birthday he deserves.

She glanced back down at the bow. It needs to be straighter. Dad deserves a straighter bow, if only to demonstrate how much thought I put into this gift.

Before Rose could touch the package again, her fireplace erupted.

"Rose?"

She scowled and turned her attention to the growing flames.

"Rosie? Rosie? Where are you?"

Rose stormed towards the fireplace. "Why are you clogging up my floo?"

"Rosie! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Yes, it is such a joy to see you once more," Rose answered, her words drowning in sarcasm.

"It's been so long, and we got off to such a bad start. I'm glad you're willing to speak with me again."

"What do you need, Ronald?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he began.

"I was well before you appeared," she replied.

Ron frowned. "There's no need to be rude."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "I apologize for my terseness, but I am in a hurry."

"Oh," Ron replied. "Where are you going?"

"If you must know, it is Dad's birthday," Rose answered. "We are having a party for him within the hour."

"Where is the party?"

"I am not entirely sure. Knowing Dad he will want to go out and eat, though where I do not know."

"I see."

"Anyway I need to give him his gift soon and…"

"What do you give a greasy…"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean, a loving father," Ron forced himself to smile. "What do you give such a loving father for his birthday?"

"I gave him a customized cauldron," Rose replied, hating the way those words sounded the second they let her mouth. It sounded so trite once she said it aloud. Was there enough time to get some dark chocolates from Hogsmeade?

"Snape would like a cauldron," Ron replied.

"I hope he does anyway," Rose answered in a soft voice.

"If he doesn't then he's a git," Ron's grin was now genuine.

"Perhaps," Rose muttered.

"Anyway, I suppose I should mention that my birthday is March 1," Ron's eyes were twinkling.

"Thank you for that tidbit of information," Rose deadpanned.

"Anyway, I should ask when your birthday is," Ron continued.

"Why do you ask?"

"Shouldn't a father know when his daughter was born?"

"Yes, a dad would know when his daughter was born."

"Then tell me, when is your birthday?"

"It is on September 24, though had you been a real father to me you would have remembered the date," Rose muttered.

Ron's face fell. "I said I was sorry for not being there."

"No apology will ever change the fact that you cared nothing for me until you needed my fortune," Rose answered.

"I care about more about you than your fortune."

"I find that doubtful."

"Look, I know I've made mistakes, but I'm here for you now. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ron asked.

"In all honesty, no," Rose admitted. "I could not care less about your renewed interest in me. I see little reason to allow you into my life."

Ron snarled. "I see you forgive as easily as Snape does."

"Believe it or not, I have forgiven you," Rose replied.

Ron snorted. "I don't believe you."

"It is true. I forgive you because thanks to you, I have had a pleasant enough life."

"How can you say that?"

"It is clear that even to this day you are not mature enough to raise a goldfish, much less a child. Had you attempted to raise me you would have neglected me. If Mum died from her cancer then I would have been left alone to fend for myself. I would not have known the love of a good father, nor would I have understood what a healthy relationship was between two married people. Considering that I had a stellar father who gave me an excellent childhood, I can forgive you for being an immature coward."

"How very kind of you," Ron growled.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must be going," Rose began. "Mum and Dad are expecting me within the next ten minutes. I do not want to disappoint them."

"I have to give you something before you go," Ron called.

Rose groaned.

"I know I can't give you this through the fireplace, but I want you to see it so that when you come to Peru next I can give it to you."

"First of all, I doubt anything you could give me will make coming to Peru the least bit enticing."

"Not even jewelry?"

"Excuse me?"

The ashes shifted until they formed the shape of a small diamond ring. Rose twisted her lower lip.

"This is your grandma Molly's wedding ring," Ron began. "She isn't using it anymore because, well, you know."

"Indeed," Rose drawled. "I would imagine the divorce is hard on her."

"It is, which is why she wants her family close by."

Rose huffed.

"She wants to give this ring to one of her grandchildren." Ron began.

Rose tapped her foot.

"She wanted me to give it to you."

"Why would she want a Snape to have her old wedding ring?"

"Because you aren't a Snape to her," Ron replied. "You're her granddaughter."

Rose snorted. "I will never consider that banshee to be my grandmother, and I doubt she would ever consider me to be her granddaughter."

"But she does consider you her granddaughter."

"No, she considers me a nuisance at best, a bastard at worst."

"She loves you. She even told me so."

Rose burst out laughing.

Ron bit his tongue.

"Molly does not love me. If she tolerates me at all it is because doing so annoys my parents. She is vindictive enough to forge a relationship with me just to spite them for some imaginary wrong."

"How can you say she doesn't love you? All Weasleys love their own."

"You did not love me when I was conceived, ergo not every Weasley loves the person they claim as their own."

"You said you were a Snape."

"I am a Snape because I was raised as one."

"It doesn't matter how you were raised. I've changed."

"No, you have remained the same." Rose shook her head. "I cannot believe I ever sought you out. I should have listened to Dad when he warned me what a mistake seeing you would be. I should have thanked Dad for raising me and left well enough alone."

"I have more heirloom jewelry if you want it," Ron offered. "You like necklaces and rings, don't you? Will that make you come and talk to me?"

"I would strongly suggest you and Molly give those pieces of jewelry to actual Weasleys. It would be best for you to keep them in the family."

"So are you saying you aren't my daughter?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"But the DNA test…"

"Only told me that Dad loved me unconditionally, Weasley DNA and all," Rose argued. "That DNA test only confirmed what kind of man he was. It says nothing of your relationship with me, other than you are a negligent sperm donor."

"Damnit Rose I am your father!" Ron yelled. "You will speak to me with respect!"

"Believe me, I am giving you far more respect than you deserve," Rose strolled towards the present.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded.

"I am going to celebrate my dad's birthday," Rose picked up the present from the coffee table. "I am going to celebrate the life he has led, and wish him the best of luck in the future."

"He's a greasy git who hates children!"

"He's the father who stayed by my side even when I was being a selfish, ungrateful brat."

"You," Ron sputtered. "You get back over here and talk to me."

Rose pulled out an emerald potions vial. "You know how to disconnect the floo. I trust you will have done so by the time I return."

With that, she touched it and disappeared.


	149. Chapter 149

**AN: Thank you so much for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Victor leaned back in his wooden chair. Despite his attempts to remain neutral, he couldn't hide his smirk. To his right, Rose folded her hands.

"Oh Victor, you shouldn't have."

Victor slid a jar across the table.

"No seriously, you should not have," Hermione frowned as Severus took the jar from his son's hands. "Your father's teeth are going to rot out if he eats all of those."

"Now Love," Severus purred. "I thought nobody was supposed to be a grump today."

"Severus, just looking at that three kilogram jar of jelly beans is enough to give me a tooth ache. You cannot be serious about eating all of these within a month."

Severus huffed. "Dumbledore would go through a jar of jelly beans this size within a few weeks. There is no reason I could not go through them at the same rate."

"He had students to help him eat them," Hermione argued. "You do not."

"Perhaps I do not have students, but I do have children," Severus replied, emphasizing the last word.

"I would not mind a few bubblegum jelly beans," Rose cut in.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a few jellybeans." Hermione turned to her daughter. "Merlin knows he will lose all of his teeth if he tries to eat all of these on his own."

"Why are you so obsessed with my oral hygiene? I only have a few cavities," Severus answered.

"A few cavities is a few cavities too many," Hermione grumbled.

Victor chuckled.

"In all seriousness," Hermione's face softened. "It truly is a lovely gift. You do understand I am only giving you a hard time, correct."

"Of course I do Mum," Victor answered. "I know how you feel about having so much candy. I fear though most of my gifts consist of food. I'm at a loss as to what else you would like."

"Food is a fine gift," Hermione replied.

"Yes, thank you very much," there was a gleam in Severus' eyes. "I would tell you I will cherish it forever, but a good jellybean should never go to waste."

Victor and Rose burst out laughing.

"No," Hermione twisted open the lid. "No good jellybean should go to waste."

Severus took out a piece of candy and plopped it in his mouth. He held out the jar to his children. They each took a jellybean and ate it. Then he put the jar over the Hermione. She giggled before taking one and eating it.

"Thank you again, Victor. I appreciate the candy and the cake," Severus replied before setting the candy jar down. "Thank you for both."

"Don't be too grateful for the cake yet," Victor warned. "You haven't taken a bite of it yet."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason I would not like your cake?"

Victor shrugged. "I did not have any problem baking it, but one never knows how it will turn out."

Severus replied, "There is no need to worry. I have yet to eat a cake of yours that I did not like."

"I suppose I am a decent enough baker," Victor answered with a gleam in his eyes.

Rose snorted. "You put everyone else to shame except for Mum, and you know it."

"I did learn form the best anyway." Victor winked at his mother.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you were my best student."

Severus' eyes drifted towards the box in front of Rose. "As eager as I am to eat cake, I do not think it is polite to do so before all of the presents are open."

Rose blushed. "I am afraid this is not as exciting as cake of jellybeans. It will not rot your teeth out though, so I suppose that is a bonus."

"Whatever it is, I am sure I will love it," Severus replied.

Rose took a deep breath and pushed the present to her father. Severus examined the package until his eyes fell on a piece of tape. He put his finger under the tape and pulled it off. Then he undid the other pieces of tape until the paper fell off, exposing a box. Then he slid off the bow. "You did an excellent job tying it this year."

"I put more effort into it than I do most years," Rose replied.

Severus began undoing the tape on the box. "There was no need to put any effort into it at all, though I appreciate the extra thought."

"You deserve to have a nice bow on a nicely wrapped gift," Rose answered.

Severus opened the box and pulled out a black cauldron. He grinned.

"It is made of onyx," Rose began. "I know its use is limited, but there is more to it than meets the eye."

"It is very lovely," Severus replied.

"There is more," Rose began. "If you reach into your box you will find the other portion of your present."

Severus took his daughter's suggestion. He pulled out a vial. "Thank you. I have been running low on gold dust."

"This is not necessarily for your current potions endeavors."

"It isn't?"

"No," Rose replied. "Sprinkle some of the gold dust inside."

Severus popped open the vial and took a pinch of the material. He put it into the cauldron.

In emerald letters, the outside of the cauldron read, "I love you Dad."

"Oh Rose," Severus whispered.

"I charmed it myself," Rose began.

"How?" Victor asked.

"It is an interesting story," Rose began. "When I was still in the university I ran across a story about two lovers who just so happened to be potions masters. They discovered a spell which would allow them to charm their cauldrons to say whatever they wanted provided that gold dust was added. They used their cauldrons like love letters from that point forward."

"That's sweet," Victor began.

"It took some research, but before I graduated I found the spell they used. I decided to keep it in case I ever wanted to write on my cauldron without etching anything on it," Rose continued.

"I see," Severus' attention was still focused on the glowing cauldron.

"Anyway I thought of the spell the other day and realized that there is no potions master more deserving of a loving message than my dad," Rose concluded.

"I believe this is the sweetest gift you have ever given me," Severus answered.

"Truly?"

Severus nodded. "Between this, the jelly beans, and Violet's golden vials, I can honestly say this is the best birthday I have ever had."

"You say that every year," Rose replied.

"Yes," he admitted. "But that is only because my birthdays improve with every year."

Victor turned to Rose. "I suppose our gift giving has improved over the years."

"Indeed," Rose replied. "We have come a long way from giving Dad fingerprint cards he merely pretended to enjoy only to toss them later."

"I did truly enjoy them, so much so that I still have all of them," Severus noted.

"Truly?" Rose asked.

"Indeed I do," he answered. "I can show you where they are later."

"Master! Mistress!"

The family turned to the elf.

"Headmaster Longbottom is on the floo. He claims it is urgent," the elf began.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, only that you need to come now."

Severus' stomach sank. "Thank you."

Together, they all rushed into the library. Once there, Severus peered into the floo. "Headmaster Longbottom, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"First of all," Neville began. "I heard it was your birthday."

"Indeed it is."

"The happiest of birthdays!" Neville cheered. "I would sing to you, but I fear you would find a way to give me a detention if I did so."

Severus frowned. "Indeed I would."

"That being said," there was a twinkle in Neville's eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

Severus twisted his lower lip.

Another face appeared in the fireplace. "Hello Dad! Have you eaten your cake yet?"

"Violet?" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes," she began. "Headmaster Longbottom called me into his office. He asked me why I was spending my time studying instead of celebrating your birthday."

"You are studying because you need to pass your N.E.W.T.S.," Severus began.

"Now, now," Neville began. "I'm sure she has a little bit of time to eat a piece of cake."

Severus turned to Violet.

"I'll study extra hard this weekend if you allow me to stay for an hour," Violet replied.

"Petal I…"

"Please," she pleaded.

Severus relaxed. "So long as you study this weekend I will allow you to stay for an hour and eat cake with us."

"Thank you Daddy," Violet answered.

Severus backed away. Violet materialized before them. She ran into her father's arms.

Hermione approached the fireplace. "Thank you so much, Neville."

"Indeed," Severus embraced his youngest daughter. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Neville answered. "Have a happy birthday!"

With that, the flames died.

"So?" Violet began. "Have you eaten the cake yet?"

"Did you only come for cake?" Severus teased.

"Of course I did," she teased.

Severus gave her a playful scowl.

"You must admit it is good cake," Violet answered.

Severus kissed Violet on the top of the head. "Let's go ahead and eat it then."

With that, the family returned to the kitchen.

It was a happy birthday indeed.


	150. Chapter 150

**AN: Thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"It's not fair!"

Percy rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. So help me if I have to listen to this temper tantrum all night…

"Rose is supposed to love me, not Snape." Ron took a gulp of Cristal before slamming his bottle onto the coffee table. "On all the muggle TV shows the child looks at the father and she instantly knows him. We're supposed to feel this deep connection just like they do. She's supposed to want me to be her father. Why does she keep running to Snape?"

"Probably because he raised her."

"What does that matter? I made her."

"Ronald, I want you to listen to me very carefully," Percy began in a slow voice.

Ron took the bottle of Cristal and took a gulp of beer.

"A sperm donor creates a child, but a dad actually raises it," Percy spoke as if he was lecturing his daughter on a broken curfew. "A dad raises the child, a sperm donor doesn't."

Ron lowered his bottle and moaned, "I would've raised her if Snape didn't steal her from me."

"Snape didn't steal anything from you," Percy growled.

"Yes, he did. He stole my family from me the day he married 'Mione," Ron whined before raising the bottle to his lips. When no liquid came out, he frowned and threw it across the room. Then he reached down to his right and picked up a new bottle. He twisted off the cap and took another sip.

"Hermione was never a part of our family," Percy answered.

"Yes, she was," Ron took another swig of Cristal. "She was my family, and I loved her."

"You loved her?"

"Yes, I think I may have loved her."

"I thought she was stifling."

"Well, she was, but I might have loved her."

"If you loved her so much, why would you abandon her?"

Ron shrugged. "She was kinda annoying, and I couldn't understand what she said half the time. Oh, and she was really bossy, and never let me hang out with my friends. She was so annoying about everything. If I'm honest she wasn't really that hot either, at least not as hot as my groupies or the casino waitresses."

"Perhaps you should thank Snape for taking her off of your hands then," Percy suggested.

"I mean, I am actually glad I didn't have to deal with her bitching about my women, and I really didn't want to raise a baby," Ron took another gulp of Cristal. "No, I'm not upset that Snape dealt with the crying and the shouting and the vomiting and all that nasty stuff babies and children do. I'm kinda glad he raised Rose. Merlin knows I didn't want to."

"If you care so little about Rose and Hermione then perhaps it is time to refocus your efforts on doing your job and leave the Snapes alone," Percy suggested.

"But I need their money!"

"Didn't I give you money?"

Ron paled.

"I gave you money right after you gave me proof that Rose was your daughter. What happened to it?"

"Well, I had to pay people off."

"You said that you owed fifty-thousand galleons. I gave you sixty-thousand galleons, You should have still had ten thousand galleons left."

Ron set his beer on the table and bowed his head.

"Where are the galleons?"

No answer.

"Where the hell did my money go?"

Ron's eyes watered. "First, I needed a Nimbus 5067, and it had just come onto the market."

Percy clenched his fists.

"Then I had four thousand galleons left over. I got really bored one night and…"

"You didn't," Percy hissed.

Ron squeaked, "Yeah, I did."

"How much did you lose this time?"

"Nothing the first night. At first I was winning. I was on a hot streak and won several thousand galleons."

"Then…"

"Well, you know how things happen, you get a couple of bad hands, and then suddenly all your gains are gone. It's weird that I did so bad the next night."

Percy punched the wall.

Ron jumped and kicked his coffee table, knocked over the beer bottle. He gasped as the liquid spilled onto the carpet.

"Why could you not stay away from the casinos for ten minutes?"

"I wanted to have fun," Ron whined as he picked up the bottle.

"So you decided to gamble your savings away?"

"Gambling is fun. You need to loosen up and try it."

"I have played baccarat with you," Percy snapped. "I found it to be vapid and wasteful."

"I have a blast doing it."

"Perhaps you need to find a different way to have fun."

"But I enjoy gambling, and I like the people I gamble with."

"Excuse me?"

"All my friends are at the casino."

"Are they your friends, or the waitresses you pant after?"

"The waitresses are all very nice, and really give you all the attention you need."

Percy buried his face in his hands.

"Some of them really like me! A few have even slept with me. In fact, I think one of them is into me. I'll ask her out tonight."

"Where exactly would 'out' be?"

"I don't know. Usually I take them here and show them my broom collection. That gets most of them interested in me."

"No."

Ron glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You are not bringing one of your whores around my family," Percy argued.

"This is my bloody mansion. I can bring home whoever I want."

"We're living here too."

"That isn't my fault. You chose to be here."

"Fine, but try to have a little consideration for my predicament."

Ron groaned.

"My children shouldn't be raised in this atmosphere," Percy continued.

"Then move out."

"I cannot do that until I procure the funds to buy a new house."

"That's not my bloody problem."

"You need to be setting a good example for your nieces."

"I need to live my life."

Percy gritted his teeth.

"Look," Ron consumed the remainder of his beer. "I'm sorry the Snapes are after you too, but it's not my problem that your political career is over."

"I will find a way to recover," Percy argued. "Somehow I will become the next Minister of Magic."

"Good for you, but in the meantime, you live with me and need to respect my lifestyle," Ron argued.

Percy exhaled.

Ron stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave."

"Where, pray tell, are you going?" Percy demanded.

Ron staggered towards the fireplace. "It's free martini night at the Tesoro Incaico. I need to go now before they give away my place at the table."

"Ronald, don't you dare leave!"

"It's my mansion! I'll come and go as I please."

"You need to consider your financial future."

Ron pushed him aside. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be back when I'm back."

Percy opened his mouth, but then shook his head and closed it.

His brother was a lost cause.

* * *

"Hermione?"

She hummed before setting her book on her night stand.

"It truly has been a most pleasant day," Severus sat on the bed beside her.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you for going out of your way to make it special. I truly am appreciative of all your efforts."

"You deserve a special day."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You make every day special, but I do appreciate my birthday more because of you."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "You deserve a day when you feel special, when everyone around you shows how much they love you."

"I am very much loved, and I know it."

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "You are very much loved by you family."

He brushed his lips against hers.

"Honestly, it was nice to spend a day when we were just a man and a woman in love," Hermione whispered. "We didn't have to worry about amnesia epidemics, cancer, or any other crisis. It was just you, the children, and me."

"It seems like years since we've had a day as a normal family," Severus smirked. "Well, as normal as we can be anyway. We never were the typical family."

"I wouldn't have us any other way though," Hermione answered.

He began to massage her back. She shuddered and moaned.

"I love you," Severus whispered.

Hermione sighed. "I love you too, Severus. I love you so much."

He captured her lips. Once they came up for air, he gave her a half grin. "My birthday is not over yet."

"No, it isn't," Hermione answered.

"You said you would do whatever I wanted within reason."

"I did say something to that effect."

"Would making love to you until we cannot see straight qualify as acting within reason?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Of course it does."

Severus pressed her against him.

Where would I be without this witch in my life?


	151. Chapter 151

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Every perfect day must end.

Hermione bit her lower lip and reread the parchment for the fourth time. The letters remained the same, the words just as gut churning as the last time she scanned them. After a fifth glance, she set it onto her dresser.

Severus moaned and reached over to her side of the bed. The only thing he grasped was cold sheet. He snorted, but otherwise did not stir.

Hermione shook her head and strolled over to the master bathroom. Behind her, the owl hooted. She gave it a quick glare, silencing the bird. Then, she opened the bathroom door and pulled her bathrobe off of the hook. She threw it on over her silky black nightgown.

"Hermione?"

She stepped into her bedroom. "Yes, Love?"

"What time is it?" Severus muttered.

"It's about eight-thirty," Hermione replied.

He groaned. "Did you open the window earlier?"

"Yes, there was an owl."

"Who would send an owl at this ungodly hour?"

Hermione approached the bed. "St. Mungo's."

Severus opened his eyes. "St. Mungo's?"

She gestured for him to move. He slid onto his side of the bed, allowing her to sit beside him.

"What did the owl say?" Severus asked.

"It reminded me that my next appointment is in two days," Hermione answered.

"At what time?"

"Noon."

Severus sat up. "Noon."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "But they want me there a half hour early. Apparently I need that much time to put on a hospital gown."

"Apparently," Severus mumbled.

She grasped his right hand. "I'll be okay."

He raised her hand and kissed it. "You should be more than okay."

She swallowed. "So you've told me."

Silence fell between them.

He whispered, "I suppose we needed to face the reality of your situation at some point."

"It isn't going away," Hermione kissed his nose. "Still, I wish we'd had more days like yesterday. It was perfect for me."

"Yesterday was the perfect birthday," Severus gave her a small grin. "Every perfect day must end though."

Her lips curled up. "That's the first thing I thought when I got the letter."

He rubbed her hand. "I suppose they want you to answer and confirm that you will be there."

"They want an answer within the next hour," Hermione frowned. "Otherwise that owl will begin to tear up the curtains."

It hooted.

"We cannot have that, now can we?" Severus asked.

"I would prefer not to replace them anyway," Hermione answered.

Severus released her. "While you write that letter, I will make us some breakfast."

"You don't need to do that."

"Perhaps I want to."

She relaxed.

"Now, would you like french toast, pancakes, or something else?"

"Can you make me some chocolate chip pancakes?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Hermione asked.

"Did you really just ask for chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I did."

He raised his eyebrow higher.

"You asked what I wanted, and that is what I am in the mood for," she replied.

He grinned. "And here I thought if we indulged in sweets our teeth would rot out."

"There's a difference between two chocolate chip pancakes and three kilograms of jellybeans," Hermione argued.

"So now you want two cavity-inducing pancakes instead of one?"

"Yes."

He brushed his lips against hers. "I will make you two chocolate chip pancakes, but I will make mine plain."

"After all these years you still don't like chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Hermione teased.

"No, I find pancakes and chocolate chips to be an unnatural combination and refuse to eat them."

"I think you like chocolate chip pancakes just fine, but you're too much of a grump to admit it."

"I know very well what I like and do not like," Severus argued. "I do not like chocolate chip pancakes."

"Sure," Hermione drawled.

He chuckled before kissing her on the cheek. "I should have your disgusting, revolting, sugary breakfast ready within twenty minutes."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Severus kissed her on the forehead before slipping off of the bed. As he put on his night clothes, Hermione grabbed the parchment from the bedside table.

It was time to begin the day.

"The minute the full moon is over, we gotta leave."

Violet sipped her cup of earl gray tea as she sunk further into the brown padded chair. Merlin love Hagrid, but his chairs really were too big for her or anyone else.

"If all yer research is righ', then it shouldn' take us long to fin' Fawkes, but there's no guarantee he hasn' flown away yet," Hagrid continued.

"For all we know he's already found a home somewhere else," Violet admitted.

"Maybe," Hagrid took a deep breath. "Still, we can try to fin' 'im. There's no harm in spendin' a few days camping out anyway."

"No," Violet answered. "Mum went camping at my age and she survived with few injuries. She went for months not knowing how her parents were, and she was fine. I can do the same."

Hagrid scratched his beard. "Yer still worried about her though?"

"Wouldn't you be if you were me?"

"I would."

"It's complicated because Mum would want me to pursue my dreams," Violet began. "If we find Fawkes then not only am I almost guaranteed to get into any magizoology program I want, but we can restore a piece of Hogwarts history to the castle. Dad will have the closure he needs for his time as headmaster, and Mum would love to see her old friend again. You can finally give Dumbledore's portrait the peace of knowing where his phoenix is, and perhaps it would give Headmaster Longbottom a little extra confidence, not that he needs any."

"But none of that will make any difference to yeh if somethin' happens to 'Mione," Hagrid answered.

"No, it isn't worth my mother."

Hagrid folded his hands.

"Still," Violet choked. "Am I a bad daughter if I'm excited about going camping to find Fawkes?"

"No," Hagrid leaned closer to her. "It means yer honorin' yer mum by livin' yer life and fulfilin' yer dreams."

"What if something happens to her?" Violet whispered.

"I don' know," Hagrid admitted. "We can try to contact Professor Rose every night an' ask how yer mum is."

"But if Mum is in the hospital the owl may not find Rose right away. Even if it does, it will take hours for it to get back to her."

"True."

Violet gulped. "I don't know what to do. I really want to do this. I feel like I need to do this. Yet every time I get the least bit enthused about this I feel guilty."

"I can' imagine what it's like to be in yer position," Hagrid admitted. "I wish there was somethin' I could say to help yeh, but there is nothin' that'll make yeh feel better or help you decide what yeh should do."

Violet's lower lips quivered.

Hagrid leaned over and touched the girl's chest. "What is yer heart tellin' yeh?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Take a momen' an' thin' about it," Hagrid answered.

"Mum needs…"

"No," he interrupted. "I love yer mum, but this isn' about what she needs. Yeh are the only person yeh should be thinkin' about. What do yeh need?"

Violet closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a few moments she replied. "I need to do this. I need to find Fawkes."

"Then fin' 'im we will," Hagrid replied.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Now," Hagrid picked up his cup of tea. "Yer goin' to need to study yer other subjects in advance. Ask Headmaster Longbottom what work yeh'll be missin' an' look over the syllabi. The bes' thing you can do righ' now is work ahead."

"I will," Violet replied. "I'll spend all these next few weeks studying so I'll have two months worth of work done."

"Well, I don' know if yeh need to do that much. I only plan to be gone a couple of weeks," Hagrid replied.

She scratched her leg.

"Then again, yeh are Hermione's daughter, so I suppose workin' ahead is in yer blood."

She smirked.

"Now that we've settled that, we'll need to make some preparations," Hagrid began.

"Agreed," Violet replied.

"Now, since this is yer project, yeh tell me what we'll need," Hagrid began. "If I think yer forgettin' anythin' I'll let yeh know."

"Well, first we'll need my mum's old map. Good thing Rose gave it to me before I left for the break."

"Does yer mum know you have it?"

"No, but if she asks I'll tell her I'm writing a report with it."

Hagrid shrugged. "I guess that isn' too far from the truth."

"The next thing we need is to find a source of water. Mum's map showed me where the rivers Wye and Severn were, as well as the lake…"

Hagrid leaned in closer and suppressed a smile.

He'd never been more confident that he'd find Fawkes.


	152. Chapter 152

**AN: I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update! Things got hectic at work, and then some guests came to visit, so I've been swamped. Still, I thank you for the continued support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Ginevra took a deep breath as she raised her right arm. She made a fist, but did not touch the oaken door. The wind whipped through her coat, sending a chill up her spine. Even as the snow accumulated on her hat though, she did not move.

When did I become such a coward? I'm the woman who looked Lucius Malfoy in the eyes and told him I was marrying his only son whether he liked it or not. Surely this isn't that much more difficult.

She still didn't move.

What is wrong with me? For crying out loud, I'm a Gryffindor! There is no reason I can't speak to my own family. The worst they can do is disown me, something they have already done on numerous occasions. There's nothing they can say to me that I haven't already heard. Nothing they can say will ever hurt me again.

With renewed determination, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

She straightened her posture and pounded on the door.

"Coming!"

Her heart slowed as the footsteps grew louder. She shivered, though whether it was due to the chilled air or her predicament was unclear.

The door opened. The man on the other end grinned. "Hello Ginny. It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you again as well," Ginny replied before giving her brother a quick embrace. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me."

"I'm always happy to see you." George stepped away from the door. "Come inside. You must be freezing out here."

Ginevra stepped past the threshold. "Thank you."

George shut the door behind her. "You sounded upset in your letter. Is there something wrong with one of your kids?"

Ginevra shook her head. "For the moment they are fine, though that could soon change."

George frowned. "How?"

"Ginny? Is that you?"

Her eyes lit up. "Hello Dad."

Arms outstretched, Arthur rushed over to his daughter. Ginevra gave him a hug. He whispered. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again," Ginevra answered.

He released her. "How have you been?"

"For the most part, I've been good," she answered. "Still, I should be asking you how well you're doing given, well…your situation with Mum."

Arthur gestured for his children to follow him into the sitting room. "I am actually doing much better than I thought I would."

Ginevra followed him. "You are?"

Arthur nodded before sitting on the tan, worn sofa. "Don't get me wrong, some days are better than others, but overall I am at peace with the divorce."

"You don't need to be strong for me," Ginevra began.

"No, I'm not trying to be strong. I'm trying to be honest."

"Oh."

"Listen, I will always hold a special place in my hearts for your mother. Still, it was clear that our marriage had fallen apart. Neither of us were happy, though we didn't want to admit it. Things just finally came to a head a few weeks ago."

Ginevra sat on a cracked, leather armchair across from her father. "I see."

"None of the details are important," Arthur continued as George sat beside him on the couch. "All you need to know is that I'm okay and ready to begin the next phase of my life."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ginevra replied. "If you need anything from Draco or me, please let us know. We're more than happy to help you in any way we can."

"For the moment I'm fine, but I'll let you know if anything comes up," Arthur promised.

"Good," she answered.

"Yes, all that being said," George cleared his throat. "I got the feeling that this wasn't strictly a social call though."

"No," Ginevra answered. "It isn't."

Arthur folded his hands. "What do you need from us?"

"I need your help with something," Ginevra began. "Though I doubt you'll be happy about helping me."

"We're always happy to help you," George cocked his head. "Well, unless it's to help spice things up with Draco. You're on your own for that."

Ginevra laughed.

"Whatever you need, we'll try to help in any way we can," George replied.

"Yes, we will," Arthur answered.

"Very well then," Ginevra began. "As you know, Percy is a fugitive, and Ron is the most wanted man in Britain. At the moment, both of them are in Peru."

Arthur fidgeted.

"They need to be brought to justice," Ginevra replied. "The problem is, Draco and I are at a loss as to how to do it."

George hummed.

"We need your help," she continued. "We need you to lure Percy out of Peru so we can give him a proper trial and hold him accountable for this amnesia cure."

"How do you plan to try him, given that he's the head of the Wizengamot?" George asked.

Ginevra took a deep breath. "This evening, there are going to announce an emergency election for the Minister of Magic. It will take place in two weeks, just long enough to get everything set up."

George nodded. "That doesn't surprise me in the least."

"No, it doesn't," Arthur answered.

"Nothing is guaranteed, but Draco is very likely to win."

"As he should," George replied.

"Indeed," Arthur answered.

"One of Draco's first acts will be to bring to justice all who were involved in this squib cure debacle. At the top of his list is Percy," Ginevra replied.

"It's unlikely that Peru will extradite him though, given how reluctant they are to turn over Ron," George noted.

"I know, which is why we need to persuade him to come to Britain willingly."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Ginevra sighed. "I was hoping you two could help me with that."

Arthur scratched his chin.

"Neither Percy nor Ron will listen to a thing I say, and Mum cut me out of her life. They would never leave Peru for me."

"It won't help that your mum is there."

"What do you mean she's there?"

"Your mum had practically moved to Peru," Arthur answered.

"She has?" Ginevra asked.

Arthur folded his hands. "After I announced my divorce from her, you brother threw me a New Years party. Everyone attended except for Percy and obviously Ron. I later learned from a mutual acquaintance that Molly spent New Years with them."

"Great," Ginevra muttered.

"It's nearly impossible to get a hold of her. I've tried serving her a court summons several times, but each time she isn't home. The summoners' spells confirm that she is not in the Burrow. My only guess is that she went to Peru."

"It would make sense anyway."

Arthur sighed.

"Merlin Dad, how are you going to get a divorce if you can't even contact Mum?" Ginevra asked.

"If she doesn't respond within sixty days then they will publish our notice of divorce in the newspaper. If she still doesn't respond then the proceedings will go on without her," Arthur answered.

"Good to know," Ginevra answered.

"Regardless," Arthur continued. "This is about you and your crisis."

"It isn't my crisis," Ginevra replied. "It's the Wizarding World's crisis."

"Fair enough," George answered.

"We need to bring Percy to justice, but in order to do that we need to lure him out of hiding," Ginevra continued. "As I've said before, I don't know how to do it."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Arthur answered. "We're three intelligent people. If we put our heads together something will be clear."

The room fell silent.

"What about Molly and Lucy?" George asked. "They're attending Hogwarts. Couldn't Neville schedule a parent/teacher meeting with them and get them that way?"

Ginevra shook her head. "According to Scorpius, the girls are at a boarding school in Peru. It's doubtful they'll return to Hogwarts."

"I see," Arthur answered.

"Perhaps we could go over there and perform a full body bind curse on them. Then we can take them to Britain" George suggested.

"No, that would be an illegal extradition," Ginevra replied. "It could put the entire case in jeopardy."

"I hadn't thought of that," George answered.

"What about cutting off their funds?" Arthur proposed. "Perhaps we could force Percy to come over and take care of his finances."

"There's a court order to freeze their assets, but from what I understand Percy has already withdrawn most of them," Ginevra answered. "He may count the rest as a loss."

George scratched the sofa. "We could try talking to him and appealing to his better nature, but it's doubtful they'd listen."

"No," Arthur replied. "I don't even think they'd see me on my death bed at this point."

Ginevra's eyes lit up. "That may not be such a bad idea."

George bit his lower lip.

"If they thought you were dying, we could lure Percy and Ron out to see you."

"I really doubt they would come to see me."

"Not unless there were political favors and an inheritance on the line."

"Excuse me?"

There was a spark in Ginevra's eyes. "Could you imagine what it would do to Percy's political career if he didn't see his father in the hospital?"

"It wouldn't look good," George admitted. "But why would he care? His political career is all but over."

"Is it over?" she asked. "There's been no election, and polls are still coming out."

"They all have Draco winning."

"I'm sure we can find at least a hundred Percy supports, and conveniently only poll them along with only twenty Draco supporters."

George's eyes grew. "It would be a skewed poll, yet all the answers they gave would be true. Percy would think he still have hope of winning."

"Exactly."

"Family is important. It shouldn't prove difficult to find a poll which states that too. If Percy's supporters rank devotion to family high enough, he may think it would be political suicide not to see his father."

"Those polls could cause him to let his guard down long enough to fall into our hands."

"This all sounds very Slytherin," Arthur cut in.

"True, but I've learned over the years that their methods are often effective," Ginevra answered.

"Sadly, that's true enough," George sighed.

"Are you comfortable with lying to your brother though?"

"If, it saves the Wizarding World, then yes."

"Fine, we make these polls and I will pretend to be sick. How will any of this information get to them?" Arthur asked.

"Just leave that to me," Ginevra answered. "I have the perfect plan."


	153. Chapter 153

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

It was only ash.

Rose stared into the golden cauldron. There was no remaining liquid, only azure specks of cinder.

Severus peeked inside. "Are there any traces of magic in the ashes?"

Rose muttered a spell and dipped her wand into them. It was sepia.

Severus sighed.

"I do not understand," Rose whispered. "Everything should have reacted perfectly. The cauldron should not have exploded."

Severus hummed.

"I honestly thought we were close to an amnesia cure. My research was preliminary, but it seemed to hold so much promise," Rose continued.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "You know as well as I do that for every potion there are at least forty failed prototypes."

"I know," Rose turned to her father. "I can accept failure; it is to be expected. Still, failure is something to learn from, which makes this all the more frustrating. I am uncertain where we went wrong."

"There are a variety of ingredients which could have cancelled each other out," Severus began. "Perhaps the lupine seeds and the dittany reacted poorly with each other. They're used so rarely together. We may have overlooked a poor reaction."

"If that is the case then I am at a loss for what to do," Rose answered. "The lupine is needed in order to prevent a physical transformation from occurring. Still, the dittany stabilizes the potion. Without it, the concoction would become too alkaline for consumption."

"Perhaps we could use peony seeds or muggle soda to reduce the alkaline in the potion."

"Muggle soda?"

Severus shrugged. "This is an unconventional problem which may require an unconventional solution."

"True," Rose replied. "I am just curious as to why you considered muggle soda."

"Since the amnesia potion is coming through the water system, I thought something drinkable would perhaps be the solution," Severus smirked.

"Fair enough, though I suspect there is more to the story than that."

"Well, Wilford did give me a bottle of Mountain Dew for my birthday."

Rose chuckled. "Grandpa spoils us."

"Indeed, he did go against his better judgment as a dentist for us."

"How loudly did Mum protest him giving it to you?"

"She did not protest the gift at all. She drank as much, if not, more of the bottle than I did."

"You drank the entire bottle in a day?"

"The bottle was only two liters, and we were thirsty."

"I would imagine that the caffeine rush is intolerable."

"It is the only thing keeping me awake at the moment."

Rose's voice was softer. "You need to take better care of yourself. If you are tired you need to sleep."

"How exactly am I supposed to sleep given your mother's upcoming appointment?" he whispered.

"I do not know," she admitted. "Still, I worry about you. You are running yourself ragged, and it will catch up to you eventually."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Do not worry about me, I will be fine."

"You are not fine right now, and unless we cure this amnesia you will not be fine in two weeks."

"I am well aware of that fact."

Rose embraced Severus.

He wrapped his arm around her. "We will cure this amnesia. Never doubt that."

"I hope so," Rose whispered.

"Also, do not worry about your mother or me. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves," Severus replied.

Rose swallowed.

"That being said, your mother would like to see you tomorrow after her appointment."

"I would like that very much."

"So would she," Severus took a shaky breath.

"When is her appointment?"

"It ends at four. I would wait a few hours to give her time to recover though."

"Perhaps I can stop in around seven?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Severus answered. "That seems appropriate."

Rose stepped away from Severus. "Should I call Victor and tell him when Mum will be ready for visitors?"

"That will not be necessary. I would imagine she is speaking with him right now," Severus answered. "She usually calls him about this time. No doubt she's mentioned her appointment."

"I am sure she has," Rose replied.

"All that being said," Severus turned to the cauldron. "We need to clean up the lab and play a game of chess."

"Chess?"

"Indeed, it will clear our heads and give me a chance to defeat you at something."

"Tonight may be my lucky night. I may win," Rose replied.

"That is your problem," Severus answered. "You cannot rely on luck in a game of chess, only skill."

"Fair enough," Rose replied, her eyes glazed with tears.

Severus kissed her on the right cheek and whispered, "Do not worry for us Little One. Your mother and I survived a war. We can survive this."

"I know," Rose replied, praying he was correct.

Ron groaned and opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He glanced down at his chest. His shirt was missing.

Shit, losing my shirt wasn't a dream!

He groaned before rolling over on the couch so he was facing the hallway.

"You're finally awake," Molly trilled as she skipped into the living room. "I was beginning to think you'd never come to."

Ron moaned.

Molly stared at her son. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ron groaned.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You look like hell."

"I mean, I've looked worse, and I feel fine."

Molly tapped her foot. "When did you go to bed?"

Ron gave her a sheepish grin. "I may have stayed out later than I should have."

"What were you doing out so late?" Molly asked.

Ron squirmed. "I may have gone to a casino."

"A casino!"

Ron flinched.

"Why were you at a bloody casino?"

"I wanted to have some fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes, it was great fun. Everyone was so nice, and they were happy to see me."

"Please tell me you didn't drink there."

"It was free martini night. Of course I drank."

"How many drinks did you have?"

Ron glanced at the ceiling and counted on his fingers. "I would say about five."

"Five?"

Ron grimaced.

"Please tell me you didn't lose anything at the casino."

Ron grinned. "I may have literally lost the shirt off my back."

Molly swooned and collapsed onto a chair.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't owe the casino anything. I quit while I still had ten galleons in my pocket," Ron continued.

Molly buried her face in her hands. "How could you gamble away your shirt?"

"I was having fun."

"Why couldn't you have had fun with your brother and nieces?"

"Because I was depressed," Ron argued.

She put her hands down. "Why?"

Ron sniffed. "I talked to Rose yesterday. She was mean to me."

Molly growled, "How was she mean to you?"

"I tried to give her your wedding ring, but she wouldn't take it. All she did was talk about how Snape was her father and how much better he was than me. It was bloody annoying and it hurt my feelings."

"Rose rejected my ring?"

Ron covered his ears.

"How dare she reject such a precious family heirloom!"

"Because Snape told her to."

"He did?"

"Yes! The Snapes poisoned her against me," Ron argued. "They made her hate me, and they think it's funny."

Molly's face was as red as her hair.

"I really tried to get Rose to like me, but Snape keeps telling her I'm evil. She won't stop listening to him, and I'm running out of ideas on how to make her like me," Ron replied.

"I knew Severus Snape was nothing but a cowardly, murdering thief the day I met him. I told Dumbledore not to trust him, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"He stole my daughter, and now he turned her against me!"

"No, 'Mione stole your daughter," Molly argued. "She couldn't stand how famous you were or how much money you were making. I'll bet she stopped taking the potion just to trap you, and when that didn't work she seduced Snape so they could get the Prince fortune. Those conniving gold digging bastards!"

"What do we do?" Ron whined. "I want Rose in my life, but the Snape won't let me near her."

"You leave all of that to me," Molly stood. "I am going to put an end to this madness once and for all."

Ron's face lit up. "Oh thank you Mum! You are the best."

"It is my absolute pleasure." She stepped over and kissed him on the cheek. "You just get some rest. Mummy will take care of everything."

"Okay I will," Ron kissed her cheek. "You're the best mummy ever."

"Don't you ever forget it." Molly marched out of the room with renewed purpose.

Ron smirked.

'Mione and Snape won't have any idea what hit them.


	154. Chapter 154

**AN: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Time just got away from me. Still, thank you for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione never understood why she couldn't just swallow the chemotherapy potion. On the surface it didn't seem impossible. Muggles had chemotherapy pills. A vast majority of potions were ingested. Perhaps going through the digestive system would dilute the potion, but surely someone could remedy that. It might be time to talk to Severus about a drinkable chemotherapy potion. Surely they could come up with one…

She felt the prick of the IV in her arm.

Even if they could develop a chemotherapy potion, most healers were older and more suspicious of newer methods. The IV was going to be around much longer than anyone would have liked.

Hermione slumped further into the lavender padded chair. It might be for the best that the potion was administered via IV. Her stomach was still churning for the dark magic treatment, and it was taking all of her strength just to sit upright. No, it was doubtful she could swallow a potion in her condition.

The IV stung again. Her eyes fell upon her left arm.

Her "Mudblood" scar was growing clearer.

A tear came to Hermione's eyes. How loudly would Bellatrix cackle if she saw me like this? Would Dolohov be amused by my pain? If Voldemort was here, would he use my condition as proof that mudbloods are genetically inferior to purebloods? Would Rudolphus point out to Severus that my children inherited the propensity for cancer from me? If thirty years ago Severus knew my ultimate fate, would he have so much as considered marrying me?

"Hermione."

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you well?"

"As well as I can be."

Severus folded his hands.

A smile crept across her face. No, Severus would still have married and fallen in love with me if he knew of my future condition. He would remain by my side, just as he always has.

I love him.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" Severus asked.

She faced her husband. "I was only reflecting on a few things."

The wooden chair creaked under Severus. "Would you care to share any of your reflections?"

"They are nothing you should be concerned with," Hermione answered.

Severus hummed, but did not press her any further.

"When are the children coming?" Hermione asked.

"They said they would come by around seven," Severus answered. "Though if you are asleep then I will tell them to come at a later time."

"No," Hermione argued. "I don't care if I'm asleep, I need to see them."

"You need to take care of yourself."

"I will feel better if I see them."

"If you are too fatigued to see them they will understand."

"Would you ever be too fatigued to see the children?"

He closed his mouth.

She exhaled. "I woke up for them when they cried for me as infants. I can wake up and talk to them when they are adults."

"I suppose we did spend several nights operating on less than two hours of sleep," Severus replied.

Hermione's smile grew. "I think Victor's infancy was the worst. He was a decent enough sleeper, but when he woke up so did Rose. Once we tended to him she would ask for a bedtime story or want to be cuddled too. That could keep us up another hour, and by then he would need something else."

"I remember wondering if it was advisable to give into Rose's every whim, but I felt awful for her," Severus replied. "She did not understand why she was no longer the center of the universe, and I had no idea how to rectify the situation. Perhaps I could have dealt with it better by not giving into her demands so often, but I had never dealt with a younger sibling. How was I supposed to understand how best to make her feel less ignored?"

"You spoiled her rotten as a child," Hermione replied. "Then again, you spoiled her rotten as a teen and an adult. Really come to think of it, you spoiled all the children rotten throughout all of their lives."

"Yet they turned out well enough."

"Indeed they did. You are an excellent father to them."

"You are an excellent mother to them as well."

"We make a great team."

"Indeed we do."

"Somehow in spite of our shaky beginnings, we found a way to come together and create a family. I could not imagine living my life with anyone else, which is odd given how we felt about each other when we first met."

"Trust me, as a professor I could never have fathomed being this happy with someone I wrongly considered to be an obnoxious know-it-all, yet I am completely ecstatic when I am with you."

"I would not have imagined myself with the surliest professor to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, yet you have made me happy beyond my wildest dreams."

Severus stepped over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Mrs. Snape."

"I love you too, Mr. Snape," she whispered.

Severus knelt until he was at eye level with Hermione. "May I ask you a question?"

"No," she answered with a gleam in her eyes. "I am the only one in this marriage allowed to ask questions."

He frowned. She burst out laughing.

"Witch," he growled.

She gasped for air. "Very well then. For once, I will allow you to ask a question."

"How oh so kind of you," he answered with a gleam in his eyes.

"I am capable of kindness every once in a while."

"You are nothing if not kind to me."

She caught her breath. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"Right before we left, I caught you levitating a quill."

The humor evaporated from her face.

"Why were you doing that?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "I didn't know if that would be the last spell I could perform correctly."

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Hermione exhaled. "The last time we left for my treatment, I cast a dusting spell to clean off the coffee table. It seemed so mundane and poorly thought out. As I lay in the bed that night, I began to worry that my last spell would be something minor, something which meant nothing to me. For someone who's taken such pride in her magic, that isn't acceptable."

Severus hummed.

"Fortunately, I am still able to perform magic effectively, but as the time for this appointment drew closer, I began to wonder what my last spell should be. It needed to be something special, something which held a deep meaning for me."

"I see."

"Personally, and I mean this seriously," the light returned to her eyes. "I would've liked to have performed the opriti sangra, but I didn't want to perform a sectumsempra just to nonverbally reverse it."

"You will never allow me to live down the fact that you were able to nonverbally able to counter a sectumsempra," Severus answered with a mock scowl.

"Honestly, I wouldn't cast it because it lessened one of your accomplishments."

"Then why would you want that to be one of your last spells?"

"I like the spell because it heals a serious wound without scarring. I want to be remembered for healing others, not just as a member of the Golden Trio or someone who fought Fenrir."

"That is fair enough."

"Plus," her smile returned. "It was hilarious to see the look on your face when you read the journal article on it."

"I had thought it was a joke until I noticed the name at the bottom of the article," he answered.

"In my defense, I did make it all up to you," she winked.

His lips curled up. "Indeed you did, though in my defense there was little to make up."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. The minute I looked in your eyes I remembered that you were the woman I loved above all others. Any irritation I had with you evaporated when I gazed into your eyes."

Hermione blushed. "Who would have known that under all that snark you are quite the romantic?"

"No, under all that snark I am truthful," Severus answered. "I cherish you more than I have ever cherished any spell."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

He brushed his lips against hers.

"All sentimentality aside," Hermione continued. "I wasn't going to destroy something just to repair it."

"But why a levitation spell?" Severus asked.

"Because I wanted everything to come full circle," Hermione answered.

Severus swallowed.

"I was so proud when I first cast a Wingardium Leviosa. It was the first spell I'd successfully cast. To me, it was proof that I was just as good as the other wizards in the school. Nothing has ever been able to taint that memory, not even the arse who mocked me afterwards."

"I can understand why it would mean something to you then."

"That being said," Hermione readjusted herself. "If I had to choose a last act of magic, it would be to brew one last batch of amortentia."

"Why would you want to brew that?" Severus asked.

Hermione twisted her lips. "You'd think me a hopeless romantic if I told you."

"I would never have such a low opinion of you," he purred.

She shifted her arm. "I want my last potion, to remind me of you and the life we have together."

He put his left hand over hers. "When you feel up to it then, we will brew Amortentia together."

She shook her head. "I don't know how stable my magic will be in a few months though."

"The last time you underwent chemotherapy it was the fourth treatment before your magical abilities were diminished."

"True, but there's no guarantee it won't happen sooner this time around."

He brushed his lips against hers. "We will see how you feel in the following days. If you are able to perform magic at all though, I will take you into the lab and we will brew amortentia together."

"I will take you up on that offer," she answered before taking a shaky breath. "In the meantime, this will last another hour."

"That we do," Severus answered.

"Do you want to play 'twenty questions, potions edition?'" Hermione asked.

Severus rubbed her hand. "I have not played that game since Rose was studying for her potions mastery."

"It was a brilliant and entertaining way for her to study," Hermione answered.

Severus shrugged. "I simply remember you playing the game with the children when they were younger I thought I could modify it to help her study."

"It was brilliant," Hermione answered.

"Very well then," Severus removed his hand from her and sat on the ground. "I have a potion in mind."

"Okay," Hermione tapped her finger on the arm of the chair. "Is the potion sweet?"

"It can be to some."

"Does it contain aconite?"

"No."

"Does it contain unicorn hair?"

"No."

"Does it contain lacewing flies?"

"Yes."

"Can it be brewed in less than a month?"

"No."

"Can it be used to turn someone into a humanoid cat?"

Severus chuckled. "Only in your case, Love."

Hermione giggled. "Polyjuice potion."

"Very well done, my beautiful and intelligent wife," Severus answered.

She hummed. "I think I have one now."

"Let's see," he scratched his chin. "Is this potion used in a hospital?"

"No."

"Can it be brewed in a month?"

"No."

"Is it golden?"

"Yes."

"Does it make the user lucky?"

"Yes."

"Felix Felicis."

Hermione winced from the IV. "Did you use legillimency?"

"I would never do that to you," Severus argued. "I simply know what to ask."

"I suppose you would need to know that as a spy," Hermione conceded.

"Indeed I would," Severus answered.

"It's your turn," Hermione replied.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "I have a potion in mind."

Hermione relaxed. Whatever happened, she would always have Severus at her side.

For that reason alone, she was a very lucky woman.


	155. Chapter 155

**AN: So sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Things just got so chaotic last week and I didn't have time to edit anything until now.**

 **Thank you all for the support! All of you are awesome readers!**

How much longer will she be awake?

Rose stared at the cherry wood door. From behind it she could hear muffled voices, but she couldn't make out the words. It did not matter what was being said, just as long as she could hear her mother's voice.

Rose felt her father's hand go on her shoulder. "Do not worry about your mother."

She turned to him.

"She will be well enough to speak with you," Severus replied.

Rose swallowed. "Are you only saying that so I will not feel guilty about keeping her awake?"

"No," Severus answered. "I am saying that because it is the truth."

Rose twisted her lips.

"Your mother made it very clear that she fully intends to speak with you two. Even if she can barely keep her eyes open, she will demand to see you."

"I do not want her to become too fatigued."

"Your mother will have enough energy to at least say, 'good night' to you. She was insistent upon that."

"Mum may change her mind once Victor is finished speaking with her."

"I doubt it. To paraphrase your mother, if she could stay awake and fix breakfast after a night of hearing a baby cry, she can stay awake to speak to her now adult children."

"She should not have to exhaust herself on my account."

"Trust me, there is nobody else she would rather exhaust herself for than her children."

Rose hummed "I suppose that is fair enough."

Severus squeezed her shoulder. "She loves you very much. Both of us love you more than we thought we could ever love an eldest daughter."

"I love you and Mum too," Rose whispered.

Severus kissed her cheek. "We will get through this. Somehow as a family, we will find a way to stay together through all of this."

"I know we will," Rose whispered, unsure if she believed the words herself.

The door clicked.

Rose and Severus backed away. Victor stood in the doorway.

"How is Mum?" Rose asked.

"Much better than I expected," Victor admitted.

Rose asked, "Truly?"

"Truly," he replied. "She is trying to stay as upbeat as possible, and is determined to stay conscious for you."

"Is she going to injure herself doing so?"

"I do not believe so. She has a surprising amount of energy."

"Nonetheless I will keep things brief," Rose answered.

"Just let her know she's loved," Victor replied. "In the end, that's all she really wants."

"I can do that," Rose answered before strolling through the doorway. Behind her, the door clicked shut.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Rose."

Rose swallowed. The only light in the room was Severus' wand. Yet even in the shadows Rose could see the bags under her mother's eyes. Somehow, Mum appeared skinnier too, almost as if she had ceased eating properly the day after Dad's birthday. Her skin was as pale as a porcelain vase. It was as if her mother's body was being held together only by her willpower.

Speaking of willpower, her mother's eyes were just as bright as they were when she was discussing a potion, her posture as straight as usual. Her spirit, though beaten, was intact. Whatever ravages cancer inflicted upon her body, Mum would not allow it to rob her of her essence.

This fact brought Rose to the brink of tears.

"Rose, are you doing okay?"

"I am fine Mum, I promise."

"Your father mentioned earlier that you had a promising start on your amnesia potion," Hermione began, her voice as casual as if she had never stepped foot in a hospital.

"Yes," Rose crept closer to the bed. "We think we have a good idea of which ingredients we need, but right now they are not reacting as well together as we would like. So far, we are only able to create non magical ashes."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hermione replied.

"There is nothing we can do, though we are debating certain ideas."

"What would those be?"

There was a gleam in Rose's eyes. "Did Dad not tell you how he proposed to stabilize the potion?"

"No," Hermione replied.

"He proposed we add soda."

"Soda?"

"Yes, he proposed Mountain Dew specifically."

Hermione chuckled. "I can only imagine him going into a grocery store picking up hundreds of cans of Mountain Dew for brewing."

"It would be quite the sight to see him in a muggle store," Rose admitted.

Hermione grinned. "He hasn't been in a muggle store in years. The last time we went to one he got so many stares. Everyone turned away at the sight of his scowl, but deep down inside I think he reveled in the attention."

"Did you truly go into a muggle store with him?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded. "You were about four. We were in Australia when we ran out of juice boxes and ice cream. Your grandparents wanted to spend more time with you, so we went to the store ourselves. I told your father he needed to dress more inconspicuously, but alas, he owns nothing other than his black outfit. He told me he could tolerate the extra attention, so off we went."

Rose laughed. "I cannot imagine him wearing anything other than his black clothes."

"Honestly, I cannot either," Hermione replied. "You are the only person who is as dedicated to wearing all black as he is."

"Fair enough."

"I suppose I should not complain though. It is very easy to buy clothes for him. If he receives anything other than a black long sleeved shirt, a black cape, or black dress pants then it is given to you."

Rose gave her mother a sheepish smile.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I wouldn't have him any other way though. No, my family is perfect as it is."

"I would not say we are perfect," Rose answered.

"You are perfect for me. We have our flaws, but all of us fit together perfectly."

"I am glad you feel that, though I fear I have been a less than grateful daughter as of late."

"You were confused and reeling from the fact that we lied to you. Under those circumstances, I cannot blame you for acting as you did."

"No, I have very little excuse for my behavior. I gave you and Dad no credit for raising me and providing me with the best childhood I could have wanted. I was an ungrateful brat and took my anger out on those who cared for me."

"You were upset. Neither your father nor I am angry with you."

"Still, you raised me very well, and received little credit for it."

"We did our best to raise you anyway."

"You succeeded. Despite your situation, you succeeded in being a stellar mother."

"What do you mean by 'despite my situation?' I have a loving husband and loving children. I would say that is an excellent situation."

"True, but things did not begin that way. Initially you were abandoned by Ronald, but you never abandoned me."

"How could I ever fathom abandoning my daughter?"

"Some mothers would have held my conception against me," Rose replied. "You could have offered to send me to an orphanage if Ron agreed to marry you, or you could have resented me for being conceived with a man who abandoned you."

"What Ron did was not your fault," Hermione answered. "I could never resent you for his behavior."

"I know, but I know other women would have held his behavior against me. You could have seen him every time you looked at me and despised me for it. You could have openly favored your other children over me because they were conceived with a man you loved. Still, you love us all equally."

"I cannot fathom ever resenting you for how you were conceived, nor can I imagine treating you any differently than I do your siblings."

"I know, but still, I need to be more grateful for you. You were in an impossible situation after Ron left, yet you created a family out of it. So, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for being an excellent mother."

Hermione's face appeared less ashen. "There is no need to thank me, but I appreciate it all the same. That being said, I am grateful to you as well. After all, you were the one who gave me my family."

Rose choked, "How?"

"I would not have considered marrying your father if I was not pregnant with you. If I didn't see the tender side of him you brought out, then I would not have fallen in love with him. You brought your father and I together, and we are forever thankful for that."

Rose's eyes watered.

Hermione extended her arms. "I love you baby girl. I mean it when I say I could not have imagined an eldest daughter as amazing as you."

Rose embraced her. "Funny, I could not imagine a mother as fantastic as you."

Hermione squeezed her daughter. "All of you children brought so much joy into my life. Never forget that."

"I will not," Rose promised.

The fireplace erupted.

"Now," Hermione released her daughter. "I am curious as to which potions ingredients you plan on using."

Rose opened her mouth to protest that her mother was overworking herself, but Hermione's expression made it clear that she expected to hear about the amnesia cure. Clearing her throat, Rose began, "We need to use lupine seeds in order to ensure that a physical transformation does not take place…"

"Hermione and Severus Snape!"

The light in Hermione's eyes died.

"We would like to use dittany as well…"

"I know you're in there! Come out Hermione and Severus!"

"The potion is too alkaline though."

"You get over here and explain yourselves to me right now!"

Hermione trembled.

"We can ignore her," Rose began.

"You come over here and give me back my granddaughter right now!"


	156. Chapter 156

**AN: Thanks you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Severus burst through the door, brandishing his wand. He stormed towards the fireplace and muttered, "I am going to hex that bitch into oblivion. I am going to barge into her home and hex her until there is nothing left."

"Severus," Hermione called.

He stopped halfway between the door and the fireplace.

"Please don't ruin my floo. It could take weeks to repair it," Hermione began.

"Come out here and face me!"

"Don't you think silencing Molly would be worth the cost of repairs?"

"Yes, but that marble mantle is only two years old. It took me forever to find a style I liked, so I would prefer that it stay intact."

"I can always buy you a new mantel, one which you may find even more beautiful than this one."

"You cowards!"

Severus squeezed his wand.

"Come here and give me back my granddaughter or else I'll show you both exactly how I defeated Bellatrix!"

Hermione scowled. "You're right, the marble can be replaced."

Severus' lips curled up. "I knew you would see it my way."

"I can hear your voices you treacherous cowards! Come over here and face me!"

"Do you need any help with her?" Rose asked.

"I should not," Severus answered. "Though I appreciate the offer."

Rose sat beside her mother on the bed and nodded.

Severus glided to the fireplace, robes billowing behind him. "How may I help you, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly growled, "Give me back my grand baby."

"I do not have your grand baby," Severus answered.

"The hell you don't," Molly spat. "You know damn well you kidnapped my grand baby."

"I assure that I do not have your grand baby."

"Yes you do! My grand baby calls you Dad."

"I have three beautiful children who call me Dad, but none of whom would ever claim you as their grandmother."

"No, you have two beautiful children. You stole your oldest daughter from Ronald! I want her back and I want her back now!"

"First of all, I would appreciate it if you would not talk about my daughter as if she was the latest iPod."

"An iPod?"

"It's a muggle device. I'm sure your husband would be more than happy to explain it to you," Severus scratched his chin. "I forgot, you no longer have a husband."

"You bastard," Molly hissed. "You take so much joy in the fact that my family is falling apart. It must be so great to be so perfectly high and mighty. You get to decide who keeps their child and who doesn't. You are nothing more than a lowlife kidnapper and you know it."

"I have never kidnapped anyone," Severus argued.

"Yes you did kidnap her!" Molly shouted. "You did just that the day you married Hermione and stole my granddaughter."

"I did not steal your granddaughter," Severus replied as if he was talking to a toddler. "I agreed to raise my daughter, who was incidentally the same child Ronald abandoned."

"She was Ron's child! She always has been and always will be."

"No, I'm not Ronald's child!"

Severus turned to his daughter.

"See, you can't say anything to that can you?" Molly argued. "Even you can't argue that Rose is Ronald's daughter."

Rose made her way to the fireplace.

"You can read a DNA spell as well as I can. You knew that you could never be her father, yet you kidnapped her anyway…"

"No, Ron kidnapped me," Rose began. "He kidnapped me when I was six months old. Then in his stupidity he turned me over to Fenrir."

"Rose," Molly's voice softened.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Molly's scowl was replaced by a warm nurturing smile. Her facial muscles were relaxed, making her appear ten years younger. Who knew one shrew could change her appearance so quickly?

"Molly," Rose's voice was as low as Severus'.

"Oh Rose," Molly began in the sweetest voice she could muster. "I didn't expect you to be here. What, what are you doing right now?"

"I am visiting my parents," Rose replied.

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

Severus backed away from the fireplace and towards his wife's bed. "Yes, Love?"

"Let Rose handle this."

"But…"

"Let Rose handle this."

Severus nodded.

"While I'm sure your mother appreciates seeing you, your father is in Peru and would love to see you just as much," Molly began.

"I am already with my dad," Rose replied. "Together we are tending to my mum."

"That man is not your dad."

"Yes, he is."

Molly took a deep breath. "I know it must be hard for you to learn that the man who raised you is not your real dad..."

"He is my real dad," Rose snapped.

Molly closed her mouth.

"Severus Snape clothed me, fed me, sheltered me, and loved me when I was being impossible. He is my dad in every sense of the word."

"He is only your dad because he signed that birth certificate," Molly replied in an even tone. "Had he not signed that birth certificate…"

"I would have been raised on the streets," Rose argued.

"Is that what your mother told you?"

"Indeed it is."

"That isn't entirely accurate."

"How is it inaccurate? If my dad hadn't agreed to marry Mum she would've been an unwed mother. The Wizarding World does not look kindly on them, and it is often difficult for them to get employment. I would have been born on the streets to a mother struggling to make ends meet."

Molly exhaled. "Listen Rose, I know Ron behaved very irresponsibly when he broke up with Hermione, but that is because she didn't know who your father was. She told him that Severus might be the father, and Ronald became upset. Surely you can understand someone becoming upset over the fact that they were cheated on."

"I can understand how not knowing the paternity of your partner's child could be distressing,," Rose admitted. "Assuming your story is true though, I do not understand why he did not ask for a DNA spell then and there, or how he could later claim that he knew with absolute certainty that he was my sperm donor despite his earlier denials."

"He was under an enormous amount of stress, and your mother wasn't helping to ease his mind."

"Are you blaming my mother for her own abandonment?"

Molly was still grinning. "You must admit that your mother isn't perfect. She had a reputation of messing around before marrying your father, one which can't be ignored."

"You mean the whole Viktor Krum affair?"

"Yes."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"She led him and Harry on."

"She was fifteen."

"Some habits start early."

"Are you calling my mum a slut?"

"You said it, not me."

Rose's eyes were as hard as those of a Death Eater prepared for a kill. She hissed, "Do not ever imply my mum is a slut."

Molly gulped.

Rose lowered her voice. "Mum has taken enough abuse from you over the years. It ends here and now."

Molly frowned. "Fine, your mother is not a slut, but it doesn't change the fact that she kept your father out of your life."

"No, Mum has done everything in her power to keep my dad in my life.'

"How could you say that?"

"Easily," Rose replied. "I was raised by my parents and saw how they interacted with each other."

Molly bit her tongue.

"My parents are far from perfect, and their marriage often reflects that. Yet each and every day they demonstrate how much they love each other. Neither would do anything to jeopardize our family, and I love them all the more for it."

"I am glad you are happy with your stepfather and that he loves you mother, but your true dad is in Peru desperate to see you."

"No, my true dad is sitting beside my mum, eager for us to get off the floo so we can resume our conversation."

"Rose, I know how confusing this all is…"

"Indeed, you seem to be extremely confused," Rose interrupted. "You think that I will immediately embrace you because of some asinine DNA test I never should have agreed to undergo. You think that if you take me to see Ronald and knit me an atrocious sweater I will instantly adore you. You think I will be happy in a family which does not include my parents or my siblings."

"You will be with your father if you join us."

"No, you will be doing everything in your power to cut Dad out of my life, which is unacceptable."

Molly's face turned red. "The only thing unacceptable is Severus Snape passing you off as his daughter."

"I am his daughter!"

"No, you are not."

Rose pointed her wand at the fireplace. "Say that one more time."

"You are not Severus…"

"Taci dracului!"

Molly's mouth fused shut.

Rose's eyes grew. "I had no idea that spell worked through the floo network."

"I did not think it would work either," Severus noted. "Had I known that I would have shut her up much sooner."

Hermione chuckled. "Think of all the headaches we could have prevented had we known we could have silenced Molly from the comfort of our own home."

Severus and Rose burst out laughing.

Molly raised her fist into the ashes, only to recoil when the ward was activated.

Rose strolled over to her parents. "How long will it be before she tires of trying to scream at us?"

"It could take hours," Severus replied.

Hermione yawned. "Sadly, I fear you're right."

"Great, I'll have to apparate into the snow to get back to Hogwarts," Rose groaned.

"Not at all," Severus answered. "We can apparate to the Malfoys and they can allow you to use their floo."

"That works," Rose muttered.

The flames died.

Hermione snorted. "For once, Molly did the intelligent thing and quit while she was behind."

"Indeed," Severus answered.

"Ignoring Molly for a moment," Rose choked. "I love you both. I am thankful every day that you two are my parents."

Severus embraced her. "I am thankful every day that you are my daughter."

"Yes," Hermione embraced Rose as well. "I could not imagine a better eldest daughter than you."

Rose wrapped her arms around her parents as best as she was able, knowing that as long as they were near, she would be home.


	157. Chapter 157

**AN: Unfortunately, I won't be able to update tomorrow due to being out of town. Still thank you for sticking by me! You all rock!**

Rose trudged through the fireplace. She took a deep breath before dusting the soot off her robes. Her cape swished as she moved, just as Dad's would.

Her lips curled up. Dad was right, I am quite the little Snape.

"Rose."

She startled.

A figured emerged from the shadows.

"Violet, how on earth did you get in here?"

"That isn't important right now."

"I would say that it is very important given that it is past curfew."

Violet kept her gaze on her sister. "How is Mum doing?"

The last of the soot fell from Rose's cape. She looked into her sister's eyes. Instead of a defiant teenager, she saw the little six year old clinging to her stuffed unicorn and asking to sleep in her sister's room because she had a nightmare.

Rose strolled towards her couch, "Mum is well all things considered."

"How well is well?" Violet asked.

Rose sat on. "She is fatigued, but in good spirits."

Violet relaxed. "I'm happy to hear that."

"She sends you her love. She told me to tell you that she wishes she could see you, but she knows you're doing well in your studies."

"Thank you."

"That being said," Rose frowned. "Mum would prefer it if you did not get a detention tonight."

Violet's eyes grew. "You would give me a detention for asking how my mom is doing?"

"No," Rose's voice was softer. "I would never give you a detention for asking about Mum. I am all too aware though that it is past curfew and that you are not the best at sneaking down the corridors. I fear you will have a run in with a prefect."

"First of all," Violet sat beside her sister on the couch. "I am excellent at sneaking around prefects."

"You are terrible at sneaking about. I can hear you coming from kilometers away."

"The only reason I can't sneak past you is because you have special older sister powers."

"Older sister powers?" Rose drawled.

Violet nodded. "No matter what I do you always know when I'm around. It's like you have some kind of special power."

"I am simply observant," Rose replied. "You need to be vigilant in order to be the head of a house."

"Maybe, but you and Dad detect everything. It's annoying beyond belief."

"No, what is annoying is that you insist upon going behind our backs to do things you know would upset us."

Violet gave her a lopsided grin.

"In all seriousness," Rose put a hand on Violet's shoulder. "You should not have risked a detention to see me. I would have told you about Mum in the morning."

"I know," Violet answered. "Still, I couldn't focus on anything other than Mum today. Every time I tried to do my work or plan my N.E.W.T.S. project my mind turns to Mum. I couldn't wait to know how she was doing anymore."

"I can imagine," Rose answered.

"I'm scared," Violet whispered. "I'm so scared for her."

Rose embraced her sister. "I am terrified for her too."

Violet choked, "I never thought about her getting cancer before. I knew it could come back, but I was so young when it first happened. I'd always imagined that a cure would be found before it returned, or that she'd be lucky and never have it return. Now that I can see the mark on her arm. I watch her go through that treatment…"

Rose squeezed her sister.

"It isn't fair," Violet sobbed. "Mum never deserved to be tortured for being a muggle born. She doesn't deserve to have all that dark magic cast into her body. Why does she have to endured a slow, torturous disease when people like Bellatrix died quick deaths?"

"I wish I knew," Rose massaged Violet's back.

"I know there's nothing I can do for Mum other than live my life, but I want to do more. I wish I could do more."

"You are doing everything you possibly can by studying for your magizology hunt and loving her."

"Does she know how much I love her?"

Rose pulled away from Violet. "How could you ever ask such a question?"

"Because I am not always the best daughter. You know how bratty I can be, and how I don't always do as I am told. Then there's the fact that I'm leaving soon. I'm going to search for Fawkes where I will be out of communication for as long as a few weeks. What if Mum gets sicker and thinks I've abandoned her?" Violet sniffed.

"Mum would never think that."

Violet wiped her face.

"Violet, Mum knows you love her, and she loves you. She would be proud of you if she knew what you planned to do."

"What if I fail and she gets sicker? Would the search for Fawkes be worth it then?"

"Yes."

Violet cocked her head.

"Even if you do not find Fawkes, you tried to succeed in your dreams. At the end of the day, that is all that matters."

"Is it?"

Rose gave her a small smile. "To Mum and Dad, yes."

Violet took a shaky breath. "Thank you, Rose."

"I am always happy to tell you the truth," Rose cleared her throat. "That being said, we should get you a cup of peppermint tea."

"Really?"

Rose nodded. "It is not advisable to return to your dorm upset."

"I would be less upset if I saw Mum and Dad," Violet squeaked.

"I know, but Mum is asleep, and Dad is reviewing some notes for a possible amnesia cure. It will do you no good to see them," Rose replied.

"Okay," Violet answered.

"That being said, I can make you some tea to calm your nerves. Then, I will personally escort you to your dorms. The prefects will give you no problems if I explain the situation."

"That won't be necessary."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before," Violet reached into her pocket and pulled out a parchment. "Headmaster Longbottom gave me a note so I could see you tonight."

Rose took the note from her and examined it.

"He didn't think it was okay for me to leave the school grounds, but he thought it was fine if I spoke to you after you saw Mum," Violet explained.

Rose grinned. "So he did."

"Anyway, I can walk back whenever I feel like it."

"I would suggest you return within an hour or so simply so it doesn't appear as if you're taking advantage of the headmaster's generosity."

"That's fine."

"All that being said," Rose stood. "I did promise you tea."

"That you did," Violet answered.

Rose extended her hand. "You are an excellent sister and daughter. Do not ever forget that."

Violet took her hand and stood. "Thank you."

"I am only telling you the truth," Rose answered.

Violet squeezed her sister's hand. "For what it's worth, you're a good sister too."

"I try to be anyway," Rose whispered.

"For the most part you succeed," Violet gave her a playful scowl. "Except you did give me an Acceptable instead of an Exceeds Expectations on my potion essay last week."

"I told you." Rose began as she and Violet made their way to the kitchen. "You are a brilliant magizologist, but your knowledge of love potions leaves a lot to be desired."

"Well, if I'll never need a love potion then why should I care how to make one?" Violet asked.

"It is important to recognize one though," Rose argued.

"I can do that."

"I am less than confident of that given the content of your paper."

"It doesn't matter if I can identify one or not. If I ever get poisoned I'll ask my dad and my sister to help me. That seems like a decent solution."

Rose smiled. "I suppose when you put it that way, it seems like a more than acceptable solution."

"So I get an Exceeds Expectations now, right?"

"No."

Violet laughed. "I had to try."

Rose took a deep breath. "Yes, I suppose you wouldn't be the Violet I know if you didn't try."

Violet hugged her sister. "I love you Rose."

Rose returned the embrace. "I love you too."

Violet grinned.

It was nice to have an older sister who cared.

How dare they!

Molly paced the floor and raised her fists. She attempted to scream, but not a sound came out.

She hit the fireplace. Those Snapes think they can run all over everyone and steal my grandchildren. They have Rose so brainwashed that she can't see reason. No, worse, they raised her to be an ungrateful brat who doesn't care for anyone but herself! Those vile Snapes!

Molly's face went red. There has to be a way to get Rose to be reasonable, but what would it be.

She tapped the fireplace mantel. I could give Rose a potion which would make her listen to us, but she could probably sense it if I put it in her drink. I could challenge the Snapes to a duel, but they'll just shut me up with this stupid spell.

Molly slumped onto the floor. I have to do something. My family needs to be together, and the Snapes need to pay for what they've done. How can I make them pay though?

She scratched her chin. Then, her eyes lit up. She rubbed her hands together.

Yes, there was a way to make Rose see reason and get her away from these Snapes once and for all.


	158. Chapter 158

**AN: Happy belated Halloween to all who celebrated it! I hope it was filled with joy and spookiness!**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Of course the blasted owl would come in the morning.

Hermione pried open her eyes and raised her head. She let out a moan.

"Severus?"

The owl continued to peck at the window.

"Severus?"

She scanned the room for Severus. Just her luck, he was nowhere in sight.

She groaned. A few minutes ago he had mentioned getting breakfast, or so she thought. Perhaps it was a few hours ago. At the moment, her body didn't care. All she knew was that every muscle in her body protested moving.

Peck. Peck.

"I'm coming," she sighed before getting out of bed.

The second her feet hit the ground, the room spun around as her stomach lurched. She took one stumbling step forward, but her knees buckled from under her. Before she could fall, she grabbed a hold of the bed and steadied herself.

She scowled. The second Draco won the election she was going to demand that he start a proper postal service. It would make life so much easier for everyone.

After taking a few deep breaths, she stood. She inched towards the owl, pausing every couple of steps to steady herself. Finally, she opened the frosty window, allowing the bird to fly inside.

It perched on her bed post and hooted. Hermione shut the window before too much cold air could enter. After regaining some strength in her legs, she plodded towards the bed.

The owl fluttered its wings as she untied the letter. She sat on the edge of the bed and scanned it.

"Hermione?"

She turned to the doorway. "Hello, Love."

Severus' eyes were wide. "I had no idea you were awake."

"Trust me, I do not want to be awake," she admitted. "This owl left me little choice in the matter."

"Shit," he rushed over to her. "I apologize for not being there to help you. If I had known you were going to wake up I would have waited to eat breakfast."

"You were hungry. I understand."

"Still, I should have ensured that the owls came to me."

"This one wouldn't have come to you regardless of which spells you cast."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's from St. Mungo's," she returned her attention to the letter in front of her. "They need to check in with me and make sure I'm as well as possible after the procedures."

"I would imagine that you were feeling much better before the owl came," he noted.

Hermione gave him a half grin. "Those were my thoughts exactly."

Severus gave her a small smile.

"The next thing they want to do is inform me of when they plan for my next treatment."

"Of course."

She ran her finger down the parchment. "It's in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" His smile evaporated.

"Yes, two weeks," Hermione answered.

All color left Severus' face.

Hermione glanced at him. "Is there a problem?"

"In two weeks there will be a full moon," Severus replied.

Hermione's heart stopped.

"What day do they want you to come in?"

"Monday."

"Monday?"

"Yes, although I could possibly talk them into having it later on in the week when the full moon is over."

"We both know that the longer you wait the less effective treatment will be."

"At most it is ten percent less effective if you wait three days after it's due."

"That is ten percent more than I am willing to sacrifice."

"I know, but it can wait until after the full moon."

"No, this cannot wait and we both know it."

Hermione swallowed.

Severus put his head in his hands. "Perhaps this need not be a crisis. We may find a cure to my ailment within the next two weeks."

"That's right," Hermione answered. "For all we know you could be selling your cure by this time next week."

He shook his head. "It would be foolish to bank on that possibility though."

Hermione sagged and let the letter fall to the floor.

Severus rubbed his forehead.

"We could ask Victor to tend to me," Hermione proposed. "You could take the sleeping draught and he could ensure that I am well cared for."

"That is the week of the emergency election."

"I almost forgot."

"Victor would be more than happy to help us, but it could interfere with Draco's ability to effectively lead the Wizarding World. Before and after the election he will need a campaign writer as well as a support staff."

"True."

"No, he would drop everything when he should not. We shouldn't ask him for help."

"Fine."

Severus swallowed. "We could ask Rose."

"Shouldn't she be researching a cure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she should."

"She may have a student to deal with as well. That, and Hogwarts is often under attack from the aurors. I do not want to trouble her."

"Who would you propose then?" Severus asked. "Violet is busy being a student and your parents have little idea what they are dealing with when it comes to the amnesia epidemic."

"So far nobody has come to the mansion," Hermione answered. "Perhaps my parents can come and take care of me."

"They will be able to tend to you just fine, but if they find me that's another issues altogether. You would be defenseless against the aurors and I would be unconscious."

"Fair enough.

There was a spark in his eyes. "You could go there."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I can take my sleeping draught here," Severus answered.

"You have a target on your back though," Hermione replied. "It's only a matter of time before those amnesiac aurors find you."

Severus gulped.

"You cannot just take a sleeping draught and hope everything works out. There's too much at stake."

"Where would you propose I go?"

"I do not know," Hermione admitted. "I would tell you to go to Hogwarts, but that's the first place they'd look for you. I suppose you could go to Australia with me, but there's still the risk that I will develop an episode around my parents, or that an auror could detect you there."

"Agreed." Severus sat beside her. "What options do we have then?"

Hermione shook her head. "If I knew the best one I would tell you."

He clasped her hands. "Whatever option we choose, your safety must be paramount. I cannot bare the thought of you fending for yourself especially without your magic."

"Australia would be the best place for me then, but it leaves what happens to you up in the air."

"I will manage."

Hermione took his hands. "I need you to do more than manage. If you want me to recover, then you need to take care of yourself."

He squeezed her hands. "I know. I only wish I knew how to do so."

"Well, you've been to Australia during one of your episodes before," Hermione noted. "Surely you can do it again."

"How will we explain our presence to your parents though?" Severus asked.

She smirked. "Do you truly think I can defeat cancer in sub zero temperatures?"

"Fair enough, but can you recover in twenty-six degree weather?" he asked.

"With the magical power of air conditioning, I can do anything I set my mind too."

"Fair enough."

She kissed his nose. "We can talk it over further, but right now Australia seems to be the best bet."

"Perhaps it is the best course of action," Severus admitted.

Hermione slid closer to him. "Perhaps we need to rephrase the trip to Australia. We are not running from your amnesia, we're uh, taking a much needed vacation."

"Oh indeed," Severus replied. "It will be so invigorating. We'll both be asleep at your parents' house. I cannot think of a more entertaining use of my time."

"When you put it that way, I'm unsure if we're teenagers or old bores."

"I vote for two people in an impossible situation."

"True, but let's say," Hermione's face brightened "Let's say we're on the run."

"On the run?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we're running from a legion of aurors despite being exhausted from weeks of robbing banks."

"Robbing banks?"

"Indeed, and we destroyed some of those banks along the way."

"You, destroy a bank? Perish the thought!"

Hermione chuckled. "Indeed, you took the gold and I set the whole thing aflame. We made millions off of the scam."

"Yet now that we've collected our loot we need a place to lay low," Severus replied.

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed. "Australia sounded perfect."

Severus embraced her. "You are a very unique witch, Mrs. Snape."

"I have a very unique husband," Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

"I suppose I should respond back to St. Mungo's to confirm your appointment."

Hermione deflated. "If you could please. Despite my earlier enthusiasm I really am tired."

He brushed his lips against hers. "I will answer it, and then spend the rest of the day catering to your every whim."

She chuckled. "My whim is to go back to sleep."

"Then I will make it possible for you to do so." He kissed her on the lips once more before picking up the piece of parchment. Then he strolled out of the bedroom.

Hermione crawled over the bed and threw the covers over herself. Then she closed her eyes, praying sleep would eventually overtake the sense of doom welling within her.


	159. Chapter 159

**AN: I deeply, deeply apologize for taking so long to update! Things just got so chaotic this week and time flew away. Still, I am very thankful that you all have stuck by me! You all are amazing!**

There's still hope!

Percy read the article again. He clung to it as if it would disintegrate within the next few minutes. The words remained the same though.

The people still hadn't forgiven Draco for his Death Eater deeds.

Then again, how could the blond have expected anything different? True, Percy had attempted to cover up an amnesia epidemic, but he'd never been hired to kill anyone. It was ludicrous to think he was worse than Draco. It was about time the citizens of Wizarding Britain realized that!

Granted, Percy's lead was not as large as he wanted. In one poll he was up by twelve percent, in another up by ten, and in another only up by five. Still, they were leads, and the margin of error was three percent. There was no denying that he had a commanding lead over Draco.

"Do I have to go to school this morning?"

Percy poked up his head from the parchment.

His daughter sat across the kitchen table from him, snarling. "I don't want to go to school today."

"Now Molly, we both know you need to continue your education," Percy began. "You do not want to be thought of as an idiot, do you?"

"No," She crossed her arms over her chest. "But why do I have to go to school in Peru?"

"Because you wouldn't want to fall too far behind your peers in Britain."

"I can always make up my work later," Molly argued.

"Perhaps, but what if you have to make up your work with Professor Rose? Would you want that?"

Molly's eyes were huge. "Studying with her is worse than hearing everyone speak Spanish all day."

"Indeed it is," Percy replied.

Molly exhaled. "It isn't fair, Daddy. I can't understand a thing anyone is saying. I wish they'd stop speaking Spanish and speak English once in a while."

"Why is this a problem? Yesterday you said you were able to follow along just fine."

"I mean I can copy what they're doing and I know the Latin used in the spells, but I have no idea what any of the students are saying to each other. I hate that they still make me write essays too."

"They let you write them in English and do a translating spell though. At least they're nice enough for that."

"Yes, but I still hate writing. They need to give me other assignments."

"Oh sweetie," Percy set down his paper, stood, leaned over, and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Very soon we will be back in Britain and you'll be back at your old school. There you can speak English and hang out with all your friends."

She pouted. "I'll still have to deal with that stupid headmaster and my idiotic cousin."

"One of my first acts will be to fire both of them," he promised.

Molly's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Percy nodded.

She squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Daddy."

He squeezed her closer to him. "Anytime."

"Molly?"

Her frown returned. "What now, Mum?"

"You're going to be late for the school bus if you don't come out here now," Audrey called.

"I hate the stupid school bus," Molly grumbled. "They won't give me a seat of my own."

"Just hang in there. You won't have to deal with it much longer," Percy promised.

Molly gave him a small smile before darting out of the room.

Percy picked up the paper again and scratched his chin. The numbers were promising, but were they too promising? Could there be a catch of some sort? Was there something the pollsters weren't telling him?

"Percy?"

He groaned and tossed the parchment onto the table.

"Percy," Ron stumbled into the kitchen, his head in his hands. "Hey Percy, do you know if I have any more anti hangover potions?"

Percy took a deep breath, strolled over to a drawer across the room and opened it. "You have five vials left."

"Great," Ron moaned. "I'll have four once you give me one."

Percy bit his tongue as his brother plodded towards him.

"So, is there anything interesting in the news today?" Ron slurred.

Percy gave him the potion. "Let's just say the reports of my political demise are premature."

Ron blinked.

Percy scowled. "It means I'm not losing. People will vote for me instead of Draco."

"Oh, that's good, I guess." Ron popped off the cap.

"Indeed it is," Percy then muttered, "It means I don't have to spend much more time with you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Ron gulped down the vial.

"Do you need more anti hangover potion?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. If you could give me some more I'd like that."

"If you give me a few sols I can get some for you."

Ron blushed.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "You gambled your remaining money away last night, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Ron squeaked.

Percy shook his head.

"Look, I can pay you back later, I swear."

"When?"

"Soon."

Percy snorted. "The only reason I will pay for your anti hangover potion is because I don't want you hung over around my children."

"Thank you," Ron exhaled.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. Ron held out his hand and took them.

"That should be enough to tide you over," Percy mumbled.

"Thank you," Ron hugged Percy. "I owe you big time."

"Indeed you do," Percy replied.

Ron skipped out of the room. For a moment, Percy wondered if the would gamble the money away, but decided against asking. It was Ron's business if he wanted to be broke and hungover instead of broke and well.

After two weeks, Percy would not have to endure his brother for another second.

"Do you think Percy bought those poll results?" Ginny asked as she tapped her fingers on George's counter

"I couldn't tell you for sure," Arthur began as he dusted off the cash register. "But given how eager he was to take them from me, my sneaking suspicion is yes."

Ginevra released the breath she'd been holding. "Let's hope so."

"Yes, let's hope so," George replied.

"One article won't be enough. We need to keep the deception going," Ginevra began.

"I can find some new supporters to poll, assuming I can find any," George offered.

"If we have to interview the same ones we can do so," Ginevra answered.

"Fair enough," George replied.

"When you get the new polls just let me know," Arthur folded his hands. "I'll be more than happy to give him another article in the name of being a good father."

"Thanks, Dad," Ginevra replied.

"There's no need to thank me," Arthur's voice was softer. "I've allowed Percy's atrocious behavior to go on for far too long. It's about time I correct some of my previous mistakes."

Ginevra embraced her father. "You were trying to be a good dad."

"I failed though," Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "I punished you for marrying the man of your dreams while I overlooked my sons' faults. That wasn't fair or right."

Ginevra hummed.

"It may be too late to undo the damage I have caused, but I can at least help bring some justice to the Wizarding World," Arthur continued. "Once again, I am so sorry I made your life hell when I should have been there for you."

"I'm sorry too, Ginevra," George joined in the embrace. "I was awful to you when you married Draco. I should've respected your decision and not alienated your family."

"Thank you," Ginevra did her best to wrap her arms around both men. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank us yet," George released them. "We haven't apologized to Draco yet."

"No," Arthur took a shaky breath. "That will be trickier, but just as necessary. It would also be good to apologize to you children as well."

"We can arrange a family dinner if you're serious about doing so," she replied.

"Let's schedule it soon," Arthur replied.

"We will," Ginevra promised. "Right now, we have a politician to catch."

"Yes, we do," Arthur cleared his throat. "When exactly should I fall ill?"

Ginevra scratched her thigh. "It needs to be before the election."

"Anytime afterwards and he'll see through it," George answered.

"What about the night before?" Arthur suggested.

Ginevra hummed. "He could see through the ruse."

"Not if he thinks I've been barely holding it together until then," Arthur answered.

"Yeah," Ginevra's eyes lit up. "A few coughs here and there, some complaining of aches, and it will all look like a progression."

"Exactly," Arthur replied.

"This, this could actually work," George answered. "With a little luck we might be able to nab Percy."

"Let's hope so," Ginevra replied. "Let's hope we can bring justice to the Wizarding World."

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Let's hope that there's still time to undo the damage we've done."

"Indeed," George answered, hopeful that they still had time.


	160. Chapter 160

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I am deeply appreciative for each and every one of you. If you celebrate it, have a happy and restful Thanksgiving!**

They aren't ready.

Rose slashed through another sentence with a red ink quill. With a scowl, she wrote her corrections atop the scribbles which attempted to pass for a sentence. Afterwards she sighed.

These are my best students. Their enthusiasm for potions rivals my own, and they know their way around a cauldron. They are hopeless when writing essays though.

Are they truly this ill-prepared, are they simply nervous about the upcoming exam, or am I an ineffective instructor?

Rose buried her head into her hands. If it is my last fear, please do not let my students suffer for my inefficiency.

"Rose?"

Rose startled and turned her attention to the roaring fireplace.

"Rose, I apologize if you are busy, but we need to talk."

"I am coming Aunt Ginevra," Rose leapt from her desk and darted to the fireplace. Then she peered at the face in the ashes. "What do you need from me?"

"Would it be okay if I came into your quarters?" Ginevra asked. "I don't want to discuss this anywhere close to Draco."

"Are you keeping a secret from him?"

"Let's just say he does not need to know this conversation ever occurred."

Rose gestured for her to enter and backed away. Soon, her aunt materialized before her.

"Are you well?" Rose asked.

Ginevra brushed the soot from her dress. "I'm doing great. How about you?"

Rose grinned. "I am doing quite well all things considered."

"That well?"

"I am afraid so."

Ginevra gave her a small grin. "Your mother told me you had cut back on teaching."

Rose nodded. "I only teach fifth years and higher now. The rest of my time is dedicated to helping Dad find a cure for Mum."

"How is that going?"

"We are on track to treat the amnesia epidemic," the light in Rose's eyes died. "But we are both frustrated on our lack of progress on Mum's cancer."

Ginevra embraced her goddaughter. "If anyone can solve your parents' problems, it's you and him."

"I hope so," Rose wrapped her arms around her aunt. "We are running out of time to help Mum, and we both know it."

Ginevra squeezed Rose tighter.

Rose's voice cracked. "I do not know what to do. All of my students need me, and both of my parents do. I cannot meet the needs of everyone, at least not effectively."

"It must be hard," Ginevra whispered.

"It is extremely hard to hold myself together most days," Rose admitted.

Ginevra kissed Rose's head before releasing her. "I have faith in you, as do both of your parents. All of you will find a way through this."

"Thank you," Rose choked.

Ginevra cleared her throat. "Sadly, this is not merely a social call."

"No, I suppose it is not."

"I need to discuss something which concerns you and your parents."

Rose's heart stopped. "Did Mum have a setback today?"

"No," Ginevra replied. "I spoke with her this morning, and she is doing just fine. Still, I needed to warn her of what I am about to say to you."

"Why do we not discuss what you wish to tell me over a cup of tea then?" Rose offered.

"Tea sounds like a lovely idea."

"Which kind would you like? I have earl gray, black, peppermint, and lemon ginger."

"I would not mind some black tea."

Rose gave her a small smile. "That is exactly what I planned on having."

"I know," Ginevra answered.

Rose strolled towards her kitchen. "Am I truly that predictable?"

"No, but your father is, and you are very much like him," Ginevra followed her

"I am very proud of that fact," Rose picked up a tea pot and opened it, and stuck her wand inside. "Aguamenti."

"I am so glad to hear you say that," Ginevra answered.

"Honestly," Rose removed her wand from the tea kettle. "I am happy to be confident enough to say it. I finally feel like I am truly his firstborn daughter regardless of what any Weasley insinuates."

"That is such a relief," Ginevra replied as Rose set the tea pot on the stove.

"Indeed." Rose turned on the burner.

"Yes," Ginevra stood up straighter "I actually came here to discuss the Weasleys with you."

Rose's stomach sank. "Please do not tell me Ronald has another idiotic scheme to get back into my good graces."

"I'm sure he does, but that isn't why I'm here," Ginevra answered.

"Then why are you here?" Rose asked.

Ginevra inhaled. "Recently I've been speaking with my dad and George. All of us agree that Percy needs to be brought to justice by any means possible, within reason of course."

"Of course."

"We've finally settled on a course of action we think will lure him out."

"What would that be?"

"Our plan is for my dad to pretend to be deathly ill."

Rose snorted. "No offense to you or your scheme, but I highly doubt that Percy will come to see his not-so ailing father. From my experience, he is incapable of caring for anyone other than himself."

"I know," Ginevra replied. "Which is why we're making it politically worth his while."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"For the last week and a half we've been giving him skewed polls. All of them have him in the lead, and all of them say that they'd voted for the candidate who seems most loyal to his family."

Steam escaped out of the tea pot. Rose opened the kettle and put the tea into it.

"If Percy doesn't see Arthur then his political career will be over," Ginevra continued.

"It already is over," Rose noted.

There was a spark in Ginevra's eyes, "But he doesn't know that."

"He knows he is wanted for questioning in the amnesia epidemic though."

"True, but if we could persuade him to visit Dad under the cover of night, then we have a chance of drawing him out and arresting him then and there."

"He would never suspect his father capable of such a deception."

"No, he wouldn't."

Rose smirked. "I did not think any Weasley other than your children had any Slytherin in them."

Ginevra's lips curled up. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Indeed they do."

The kettle hissed.

"I told your mother about this plan earlier in the day, and she gave me her blessing to tell you about it," Ginevra continued.

Rose pulled out two porcelain tea cups. "Which one do you want?"

Ginevra pointed to the one on the right. Rose set them down onto the counter.

"Why did she want me in on the plan?" Rose asked.

"We did not want you to be caught by surprise by the news that your biological grandpa is " Ginevra made scare quotes, "'ill,' nor did we want you to feel obligated to see him."

"I thank you for the concern," Rose poured the tea.

"It was only right to tell you," Ginevra replied.

Rose set the tea pot back on the stove, and paused. "H-how much about this plan does Dad know about?"

"I would imagine that your mother told him everything," Ginevra answered. "There is no reason your father shouldn't know about this."

Rose scratched the counter. "If he is confused about anything, I can fill in the blanks."

"Excuse me?"

Rose handed her a tea cup. "I believe Percy is not the only one who could be ensnared with this plan.."

Ginevra accepted the cup. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that with a little cunning we might be able to nab Ron too," Rose replied.

"How?" Ginevra asked.

"There are a couple of ways of going about this, but both of them involve me behaving like an infuriated heiress desperate for my supposed real daddy's love." Rose took a sip of tea.

Ginevra blinked.

"Now, Ronald wants my galleons, that is clear, but our interactions have been less than positive," Rose's lips curled up. "Yet with a little feigned guilt I could change that."

"No."

Rose took another sip of tea. "Indeed, this could work. I could lure out Ron with the right manipulations. It is not as if he would be smart enough to see through it."

"No, no you cannot do this," Ginevra answered.

"Yes, I can and I will."

"You're supposed to be curing the amnesia epidemic and your mother's cancer. You are also supposed to be teaching. This is our plan, not yours."

"Like it or not, I am already involved due to my biology."

Ginevra shook her head. "Perhaps I should have said nothing."

"No, if you did not say anything then Ronald would still have asked me for money. Also, I would have wondered if it was appropriate for me to visit Arthur. Somehow, I was going to get involved," Rose replied.

"Fair enough."

"Since I am related to Arthur biologically I could use that against Ron. I could either lure him to Britain or perhaps apprehend him in Peru."

"I wouldn't advise nabbing him in Peru. After all you can't simply body bind someone and take them to another country. You will be arrested for kidnapping."

"No, but if a drunk stumbles into the fireplace while pursuing you then there is no kidnapping at all."

"Rose, please rethink this. There is no need for you to become involved whatsoever."

"I became involved the second Ronald began harassing my parents."

Ginevra sipped her tea.

"Molly and Ronald are relentless. They will not stop harassing my parents until I give into their demands for money," Rose argued.

Ginevra sighed. "That's probably true."

"Mum and Dad cannot focus on recovering if they are being bombarded with hateful floo calls. They will be unable to move forward with their lives until this issue is put to rest."

"Your parents may be sick, but they are not helpless. You need to allow them to fight their own battles."

"Not when I was the one who started the war."

Ginevra cocked her head.

"Had I not risen to the bait and agreed to take Percy's moronic DNA test, then Ronald would have little reason to harass them. Molly would not be bullying them to the degree she is either. No, I created this mess, and I need to help clean it up."

"Ronald created this mess when he abandoned you. You were an innocent child caught in the middle of a complicated adult situation."

"I was an insecure adult who did not trust in her parents love. Because of that, they are suffering. Somehow, I need to rectify that."

"Then cure their ailments and teach to the best of your ability. Don't get involved with this anymore than you have to."

"Then what should I do when Ronald contacts me, because we both know he will?"

Ginevra exhaled. "I don't know."

Rose put a hand on her godmother's shoulder. "I can do this. Somehow I can lure Ron out of hiding and end this farce once and for all."

"You shouldn't have to do anything."

"Yes, I do. I made an enormous error and need to correct it."

Ginevra grinned. "You are exactly like your father. Both of you have a deep need to atone for all your mistakes."

Rose dropped her hand. "Is that a terrible trait?"

"It is the trait that saved the Wizarding World," Ginevra noted. "It is also one of the traits that has kept your parents' marriage together."

Rose smiled. "I suppose so."

"Please be careful," Ginevra asked. "You are already doing so much. Don't overextend yourself."

"I promise to do my best to perform all my duties to the best of my ability," Rose replied.

"Fair enough," Ginevra relaxed. "Now, all that being said, have you been using that weighted blanket I gave you for Christmas?"

"I have," Rose grabbed her tea cup. She pointed to the living room. "I had no idea it could keep one so warm. Thank you again for it."

Ginevra watched Rose glide towards the sofa. For a moment, the red head envisioned Severus strolling to those quarters, a new scheme for torturing Gryffindors cooking in his head. If only he knew the kind of daughter he would raise….

Ginevra took her tea cup. "There's no need to thank me. I am always more than happy to help you in any way I can."

Rose glanced back. "I know you are. Whenever I am in trouble, I can always rely on you."


	161. Chapter 161

**AN: I don't know when I'll be able to post again, but I figured while I had the time I'd put up another chapter.**

 **Thank you for all your support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Sweetie, I wouldn't miss Wednesday for the world."

Victor gave his mother a small grin. "I know you want to come home for it, but please don't feel pressured to see me. I don't want you to make yourself sicker."

"I promise I will not be sicker if I see you."

"Mum…"

Hermione brushed the last of the soot off Victor's robes. "I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I will feel sicker if I do not see you."

"If that's how you feel…"

Severus set a black suitcase on his bed.

Hermione kissed him on the forehead. "On Wednesday, you will see so much of me you'll be sick of my presence."

He laughed. "I could never be sick of you, Mum."

She embraced her son. "Good, because I could never be sick of you either."

His smile grew.

"I hate to intrude on such a tender moment," Severus placed a pile of folded black clothes into the suitcase, "But we need to ensure that we have everything packed for Australia."

"There's no hurry." Hermione released Victor. "My appointment does not begin for another hour."

"I know, but we need to leave for Australia the moment it ends, lest I be exposed to the moonlight," Severus replied as he turned his attention to the zipped up red suitcase. "Do you have your toiletries?"

"Not yet," Hermione answered. "I still need to pack my hair products and my toothbrush."

"That's probably my cue to leave," Victor cut in.

"You don't need to leave yet," Hermione began.

"Actually I do," Victor replied as his father glided over to a bedside drawer and began pulling out his underwear. "My lunch break is almost over. Normally Uncle Draco wouldn't mind me being a few minutes late, but with the election on Thursday it's been complete chaos at his headquarters."

"I would imagine," Hermione muttered.

"Both of us promise to vote," Severus took the underwear and laid it over his clothes. "We will do so as early as possible."

"Draco and I both thank you for the support," Victor turned to his mother. "Although if voting will be too exhausting for you then do not stress over it. We can win the election without you. Right now, you need to focus on resting."

She stifled a chuckle. "You are starting to sound like me now."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You are fussing over me," she answered. "The same way I used to fuss over you."

He drawled. "No, I have a legitimate concern, whereas when I was younger you were just being a mum."

"I had legitimate concerns too. You legitimately could have gotten frostbite if you didn't wear your heavy gloves in the snow, and you could have legitimately been burned to a crisp if you did not apply the proper amount of sunscreen."

"Yes, but you were so fussy about it."

"I was being motherly."

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

"Speaking of fussing," Hermione smirked. "Have you organized your bookshelves yet? They were a mess the last time I visited. Your bedroom could use a dusting as well."

His lips curled up. "Now you are just being a mum."

"I'm not just being a mum," she answered. "I'm being your mum."

He kissed her cheek. "And I love you for it."

Severus stared at them. When he returned he would need to capture this moment into a pensieve.

"Now go," Hermione replied. "I will see you on Wednesday."

"Bye Mum, I love you."

"I love you too." Victor turned to Severus. "Goodbye Dad. I love you."

"Goodbye son," Severus answered. "I love you too."

Victor rushed over and hugged him. "Take care of yourself and Mum."

Severus wrapped his arms around him. "I will do so to the best of my ability."

"I know," Victor released him and rushed to the fireplace. "Take care of each other, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Goodbye," Severus called.

"Yes, goodbye," Hermione added. "We will see you on Wednesday, I promise."

Victor took a handful of floo powder. "Goodbye, and I love you both."

With that, he threw it into the fireplace and disappeared.

Severus glanced at Hermione. "He's right, you should not overexert yourself."

She sneezed. "I will be fine."

"If you say so," Severus muttered.

She coughed a few times.

"Are you feeling well?"

She nodded and coughed once more. "I'm fine, but Victor always uses too much floo powder. I need to discuss that with him again. He goes through floo powder so quickly. Merlin knows he'd save money if he used less."

"Probably," Severus muttered.

Hermione grinned. "Now, allow me to pack my toiletries and I should have all of my things."

"Very well then," Severus replied.

Hermione strolled into the bathroom. Severus watched his wife packing her things, desperate to shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

"Thank you so much for these," Percy's eyes shone as he reached into the ashes.

"It's my pleasure," Arthur watched as the packets disappeared into the ashes on his end of the floo and into Percy's hands. "I would do anything to help one of my children."

"Well this is more than helpful. I need to know how the public truly feels about my leadership abilities," Percy answered.

"I know," Arthur sniffed. "I know."

Before the politician could answer, his father erupted into a coughing fit. Percy gulped. "Are you feeling well?"

Arthur took a shaky breath. "I'm doing fine, there's just something in the air."

Percy twisted his lower lip. "There's been something in the air for the last two days."

"Oh it's nothing but dry air I'm sure."

"Dry air?"

"Yes."

Percy cocked his head.

"Fireplaces always dry out the air," Arthur answered. "George has his lit at all hours of the day. It's enough to make me wish for a muggle heating system."

"Well, you could always come here to Peru and spend time with us where it's the middle of summer," Percy offered. "Molly and Dominique would love to see you, and I would not be opposed to some sensible company."

Arthur chuckled. "Is Ron getting on your nerves?"

Percy frowned. "He's dancing on every last one."

"Try to stay strong, soon everything will be…" his speech was cut off by another coughing fit.

"Are you certain you are doing well?" Percy asked.

Arthur whined and caught his breath. "I-I'll be fine."

"If your cough does not improve, then please see someone," Percy answered. "I would not want you to get any worse."

"Believe me, I am fine," Arthur gasped.

"Very well then," Percy's expression softened. "Goodbye Dad. I love you."

"I love you too," Arthur replied.

With that, the floo connection died.

Arthur sighed.

If only you had not driven us to this point, Percy.

* * *

"Are you certain we shouldn't go to St. Mungo's tonight, Mum?"

"Of course I am," Molly put the ceramic tea tray onto the dilapidated coffee table. Liquid spilled from the cup on the right, whereas the one on the left was more stable. "There will be no room at St. Mungo's, and there will be little they can do for you there anyway."

Charlie took the tea cup on the right and blinked. "Two months ago you said no place was safer than St. Mungo's. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"St. Mungo's is so overcrowded, and there's no guarantee you'd get a good room. Then there's the fact that you'll be terrified to be in such a strange place. It must be traumatizing."

"I suppose that makes sense," Bill mused.

"I also wanted to preserve the remainder of my family as best I can. This amnesia epidemic has cost this family so much," Molly frowned. "It cost me your father, George, and Percy. I cannot lose you two too."

Bill took his tea cup and whispered, "We don't want to lose you either, Mum."

"Then it's settled," Moly clasped her hands. "You can stay in the Burrow with me until these awful episodes are over."

"What about Fleur?" Bill asked. "I shouldn't be around her when I think the world is under attack, but I don't want to leave her alone."

Molly sat on the orange recliner. "Does she have a problem with staying home at night and visiting you here in the daytime?"

"No, I suppose not," Bill admitted.

She clapped her hands. "Then it's settled! My boys will be staying with me for the next week."

Charlie groaned, "I suppose we will."

Molly beamed.

Everything was going according to plan.


	162. Chapter 162

**AN: Thank you so much for sticking with me! It is deeply appreciated!**

She was paler than he was.

Severus took his wife's hand and helped her out of the padded chair. She squeezed his hand as the cool wind hit her exposed back. Her legs quivered beneath her, but she managed to take one small step forward.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"There is no need to thank me."

"I know."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Hermione's body stilled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

His eyes betrayed his disbelief.

Hermione frowned. "Severus, love, I promise you, I'm fine."

"No, you are not," he replied.

"With all due respect, you are not in my body, so you wouldn't know if I'm fine."

"I have lived with you for over a quarter or a century. I know for a fact that you usually have more color in your face than you do now."

"Fair enough," she admitted. "Still, there is nothing to worry about. I am always weak after these treatments. I'm sure I'm only pale because of them."

"Perhaps the treatments make you weaker, but they do not make you so clammy."

"Maybe it's a side effect of this potion."

"Are you certain of that?"

"I don't know," Hermione covered her mouth and coughed. "All I know is that there's no reason to worry about me." She sneezed.

"We need to return to the waiting room and tell them you need to see an additional healer for whatever this is."

"I thought you wanted us to leave immediately after my appointment."

"That was before I heard you coughing through your chemo potions."

She coughed again. "I told you, there is something in the air…"

"Stop lying to me," Severus snapped.

She closed her mouth.

"You are getting sick, and your immune system is compromised from your treatments. We need to get you to a healer so they can determine the best course of action," Severus argued.

"How long do you think it will take to get into see one?" she sneezed.

"As long as it takes," he argued.

Hermione sniffed and glanced up at the plaster ceiling. Earlier she'd been able to make out a star pattern, but now it was lost amidst the other dots. If she looked hard enough she might be able to rediscover it.

"Are you listening to me?" Severus asked.

Hermione returned her attention to her husband.

"You need to see a healer."

"Sure, let's say I change into my clothes and return to the waiting room and try to get into see another healer. How long will it take to get me into one?"

"It will take as long as it will take."

"Do you think the sun will set before my new appointment is finished?"

Severus swallowed.

"Do you want to take the risk of developing amnesia while I'm seeking medical advice for a cough which sounds much worse than it is?"

"I want you to be as healthy as possible."

"Aside from the cancer, I am healthy. At worst, I have a cold."

"What if it's more than a cold?" Severus argued.

"What if it is a cold and you put yourself in danger because you are paranoid?" Hermione asked.

Severus gulped.

"I am telling you that this is not serious," Hermione's voice was gentler. "I have survived much worse than a cold."

Severus' voice was soft. "What if it is more than a cold?"

"Then we will deal with it as it comes," Hermione answered. "Right now, my top priority is to free up this room for the next patient and change into my old clothes. This hospital gown is frigid."

Severus' lips twitched up. "I suppose I would be freezing in something which leaves my back exposed."

"You would be," Hermione smirked. "Although mine gives you a nice view."

Severus was now smiling. "That is the only redeemable thing about it."

"If only we were in a position to enjoy it."

"Well, the next patient is not due for another half hour."

Hermione giggled. "You cannot seriously be suggesting what I think you are."

He purred, "What if I am?"

"I can barely stand, I want to vomit, and I look like crap. Do you truly think you can seduce me under those conditions?"

"I suppose you have a point there."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could come out she erupted into a coughing fit. Severus steadied her as she wheezed.

"We are taking you to see a healer," he began in a firm voice.

"If I go to see a healer, then how do you propose I get to Australia?" Hermione asked.

"I will create a portkey for you and meet you there."

"Are you comfortable leaving me alone in a healer's office surrounded by amnesiacs?"

He swallowed.

She stood up straighter. "I will be fine, I promise."

Severus' expression did not change.

Hermione took a deep breath. "If I take a downturn in Australia we can take me to see a healer then."

"Promise me that if you feel worse you will allow me to take you back here," Severus answered.

"I promise," Hermione replied.

Severus sighed. "I suppose there's little else I can do then."

"No, there is nothing else you can do," Hermione answered.

He kissed her forehead, mentally noting how warm it was to the touch. With a shaky breath, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Whatever you decide, please remember I will only have one wife in my lifetime. I need her to be happy and healthy for as long as we both shall live."

"I will do my best to live for you and the children," Hermione promised before kissing him on the cheek.

"All that being said," Severus exhaled. "You do need to change so we can go to Australia."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Hermione replied.

Severus remained rooted in place.

Hermione squeezed his hand. His expression softened. Then, they exited the hospital room.

Rose groaned and put the book onto her kitchen table. Once again, she had wasted thirty minutes confirming what she already knew. By every calculation her formula should have worked. There was no reason for it to fail, yet the second all the ingredients were added the potion became nonmagical, useless ash.

For the life of her she could find no new insights into her problem.

Madame Serpent approached Rose.

"Do you have any insight as to why my amnesia cure failed?" Rose asked.

The snake flickered its tongue.

"I feared that was the case," Rose muttered.

Madame Serpent raised her head.

Rose slumped into the chair. "If only Dad was here. Perhaps he could provide some new perspectives, though I fear he is running into dead ends as well."

Someone rapped upon the door.

Rose startled.

"Rose? Are you there?"

Rose stood and straightened her cape. Then she glided to the door.

"If you aren't there that's fine, but…"

"There is no need to fret," Rose opened the door and smiled. "I am always available for you."

Scorpius relaxed. "I was wondering if you were still around given, well, what could happen tonight."

"How could I be anywhere other than Hogwarts?" she asked.

"It would be very easy for you to go to your mansion and you know it," he entered.

"Perhaps," Rose shut the door behind him. "Still, I cannot fathom leaving the school in the middle of a crisis such as this."

"Neither can I," Scorpius replied.

"That being said, you should be considering places to remain inconspicuous. Merlin knows when the aurors see you they will mistake you for your father again."

"Probably," Scorpius admitted. "Still, somebody has to help you defend the dungeons."

Rose frowned. "Am I now incapable of defending my domain?"

"Of course not," Scorpius answered. "Still, I thought at the very least you'd like the company given that your parents are out of town and you must be worried about them."

Rose hung her head.

"Are they doing okay?"

"Dad is, but I fear Mum is not."

"Oh?"

Rose gestured towards her couch. Scorpius plopped onto it.

"Mum has been coughing for at least a day," Rose continued as she sat beside him." She is too stubborn to see anyone about it."

"Oh," Scorpius answered.

Rose ran her hands through her bushy hair. "I know what you're going to tell me, my parents are adults, Mum makes her own decisions, and so on. The fact remains though that I am their daughter. Despite my atrocious behavior towards them a couple of months ago, I care deeply for them and would be devastated if any harm was to befall them."

"I know," Scorpius whispered. "And they know you love them too."

"I fear something will happen to them, and I do not know how to prevent it."

Scorpius embraced his friend. "I wish I could help, but I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say," Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius.

For one long moment, only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard.

"It won't do us any good to sit and stew all evening," Scorpius noted. "We need to find something to do until the amnesiacs come down here, assuming they do."

Rose released him. "I could go for a game of gobstones."

Scorpius' face fell. "Do we have to play that game?"

"What is wrong with gobstones?"

"You always win."

She smirked. "Why do you think I insist on playing?"

Scorpius huffed. "Fine, but only because you're under stress. The second you relax I'm going to my quarters and pulling out my Monopoly board."

Rose groaned. "Please, do not bring down that insipid game."

"Now who is being a sore sometimes loser?"

"I am not a sore loser. I just fail to see what is so appealing about a game based solely on luck."

"No, you fail to see the appeal of a game you always lose."

Rose snorted. "Let me get my marbles."

"Fine," Scorpius answered.

Rose strolled off to her room, her steps a little lighter. Scorpius watched her, hoping her premonitions of disaster would not come true.


	163. Chapter 163

**AN: Merry Christmas Eve to all who celebrate it! May your day be filled with joy and peace!**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Severus yawned and stretched his arms. He smacked his lips together and opened his eyes. The sun filtered through the cream curtains, casting a shadow on the glass table lamp. From the kitchen he could hear tables clanking onto the table and the muffled voices of his in-laws.

His lower lip twitched upwards. The plan could not have worked out any more perfectly.

"Severus?"

He turned to his right. His heart stopped.

Hermione wife was shivering. Her forehead was caked in sweat while her face lacked any color. Jerkily, her gaze met his. Her once caramel eyes were now beige. The spark to which he'd become accustomed was gone.

"Hermione," he put a hand on her forehead. The last time it had ever felt that warm was a few years ago when she developed strep throat. Merlin what was happening to her?

"Good morning," she croaked.

He removed his hand from her. "How long have you been awake?"

She moaned. "For only about an hour."

"Oh Love." He pressed her against him.

"Did Mum turn up the air conditioner again?"

"No, she did not."

She whined.

"We're taking you to St. Mungo's," Severus continued.

She groaned.

He ran his fingers through her hair. A few strands clung to his hand. He did his best not to dwell on the fact that more hair was bound to fall out soon. "How long have you been like this?"

"I woke up like this," she admitted.

He released her. She sagged like a discarded rag.

"Why did you not get yourself to St. Mungo's immediately?" Severus asked.

She looked into his eyes, her voice barely above a whisper, "How could I leave you to wake up alone?"

"You could have written a note," he argued.

Hermione shook her head. "There was no guarantee you would have found it."

"Perhaps, but you could have persuaded a healer to cast a Patronus."

"I guess."

Severus kissed her forehead. Tears welled in his eyes. "Why would you allow yourself to get in this condition?"

"Because you are the only person I can cling to right now, and I did not want to leave you," she croaked.

A tear fell from his eye.

"It's selfish and reckless I know, but I needed to touch you, to feel your arms wrapped around me. I needed you last night, so I remained with you even though I knew I was getting sicker," she explained.

"I am right here now, Love."

"I know."

"I will always be with you."

"I know you will be."

"That being said, you need to go to St. Mungo's."

"What about you?"

"I will remain here until I know it is past dawn in Britain."

She shook. "I don't want to be alone."

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to be alone either."

"Yet," she sighed. "You cannot come."

"I wish I could, Love. I truly wish I could."

"I know."

"Still, you do not need to go to St. Mungo's alone."

"What are you planning?"

He pulled away from her. "Victor may still be awake."

"No," she grabbed him. "You cannot wake up one of the children for me."

"Who else do you have in mind to take you to St. Mungo's then?" he asked.

Hermione released him. "I suppose Victor would be the safest bet given that Rose needs to defend Hogwarts and Violet has a strictly enforced curfew."

"Indeed," Severus mused. "I wonder how they are faring, especially in light of the epidemic."

"I don't know," Hermione whispered. "I suppose we will find out in a few hours."

"I suppose we will," Severus broke away from his wife. "In the meantime, we should both get dressed."

"Fine," Hermione whispered.

Severus stood, but Hermione did not move. He extended his hand. Hermione glanced up at him, smiled, and took it. For one long moment, they stared at each other, as if they were trying to absorb strength from each other and assure themselves that all would be well.

Finally, Hermione slid towards the end of the bed. Severus helped steady her as she rose. After another long moment, they released each other and readied themselves for the day.

"I will be with you around roughly six," Severus began.

"Do you mean six St. Mungo's time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Muriel rushed to her daughter's side and embraced her. "I'm so sorry you are so sick, baby girl. I wish I could make it all go away."

Hermione coughed. "I will recover. This isn't the worst thing I've faced."

"I know, but it scares us nonetheless."

Wilford approached her and wrapped her in his arms as well. "Please see us when you get better. It will do us good to see you well again."

"I promise I will." Hermione squeezed her parents tighter.

Severus moved closer to Victor and whispered in his ear, "Are you certain that you can handle the healers at St. Mungo's?"

"I'm positive," Victor answered in a low voice. "Honestly, I'm more worried about Mum's compliance. We both know the second she is cleared to leave she will return here."

"I know," Severus choked. "She refuses to leave my side even when it's to her detriment. She's always been a loyal Gryffindor that way."

"No, I don't think her house has anything to do it. I think she's a loving wife who needs her husband."

"I have no idea what I've done to deserve such devotion."

"You proposed to her."

Severus smirked. "I suppose I did do that, didn't I?"

Victor grinned. "You did, and we're all happier for it."

"What are you two discussing?"

They turned their attention to Hermione. Although some color had returned to her face, her forehead was still moist.

"I was simply giving him some last minute instructions," Severus replied.

"Trust me, Dad, I have everything under control," Victor promised.

"I know you do," Severus gave him a quick hug.

"I love you, Dad," Victor replied.

"I love you too," Severus then whispered. "Do your best to ensure that your mother remains compliant and does not leave too soon."

"I will," Victor answered.

Hermione reached for her son. He took her hand and led her to the fireplace.

"I love all of you," Hermione called as her son took a handful of floo powder.

"We love you too," Wilford replied.

"Indeed, we do," Severus answered.

Victor threw the floo powder into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!"

She gave her husband one last long look before disappearing into the flames.

Severus' heart cracked within his chest.

What would become of Hermione now?


	164. Chapter 164

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! I hope it's filled with joy, laughter, and love. Hopefully now that things have calmed down I'll be able to update more regularly, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Victor hated taking his mother to the hospital. He hated the sense of helplessness which came with watching a loved one suffer. Then there were his sick fantasies that this would be the last time he'd see his mum. A shudder ran up his spine as he remembered all the times he would gaze at her during cancer treatments, thinking that if he looked away she would disappear. Still, he could suppress those emotions and memories just long enough to make it through the visit.

What he could not suppress was the irritation which arose from a defiant mother.

The second Hermione had been placed in a hospital bed, she had demanded to return home. She did not want an IV in her arm; she was hydrated enough thank you very much. There was no reason she couldn't take her healing potions to Australia, so it was unclear why she had to take them here. Yes, her pillow was fluffed enough. No, she did not want the most recent issue of The Daily Prophet. She just wanted out of the hospital and back in Australia with her beloved husband.

Victor would've found it romantic if his mother had been able to stop coughing for longer than five minutes. When her temperature was taken it was thirty-nine degrees. He could only hope that her fever would break soon.

So far his mother refused to acknowledge the gravity of the situation. Instead, she was scowling in a perfect imitation of her husband.

"First they want me to rest, and then they ask me if I want anything to eat," Hermione grumbled before running her hand over the sheets. "They need to make up their bloody minds."

"Are you hungry?" Victor asked as the Mediwitch strolled out of the room.

Hermione huffed. "I had chemotherapy less than twelve hours ago, and I still feel like I'm sitting beside a furnace. Food is the last thing on my mind."

He yawned. "I just thought I'd check."

Hermione's expression softened. "I am so sorry you have to be awake for all this. We should have let you sleep."

Victor shook his head. "You needed someone to take you to St. Mungo's, and nobody else could do it. I am always happy to help you."

"It could have waited," she answered. "I could've waited until daybreak to come here, and your father knows it."

Victor glanced at his mother. Her hair was still moist and her face was ashen. The bags under her eyes were more prominent, and she was slouching. Despite her best attempts to wear a mask of irritation, there was a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

Victor blinked as his mind was transported to a passage in a history book. Although the details were vague, he remembered gasping upon reading the Battle of the Department of Ministries. Up to that point, Victor had believed it was a foregone conclusion that Mum would survive the war. Compared to his father, she had relatively few scars. Hadn't she always known she would live?

No, she had not. At one point she had been hit by Dolohov's curse. At one point, she was a small, terrified, teenager yet still determined to fight another day.

He wondered if she felt that way now.

"Victor?"

He took a deep breath. "I apologize, Mum. Did you say something?"

"Yes," she answered. "You need to go home and get some rest. I will not be upset if you leave."

"I can't go home. I need to be here with you."

"I will be fine."

He folded his hands. "You don't need to pretend you aren't afraid of being alone in this place."

Hermione shook, though Victor couldn't discern if the cause was her emotional state or another wave of chills.

"I, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't be."

"I can make it through this on my own."

"Mum, you hate this place. I can't blame you. The worst moments of your life were spent here. That's why you shouldn't be alone here."

"I'm your mother. You don't need to watch me like this."

"Yes, I do."

Hermione opened her mouth.

"You need someone you love to be with you. I want to be that person right now," Victor continued.

"I want you to have your own life," Hermione coughed. "All I ever wanted was for you to grow into a good and self-sufficient man."

"I am that person."

"I know you are, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. I mean, I didn't have you so I could have someone babysit me in the hospital."

"Well, this would feel much less like babysitting if you would obey the Healers' orders and ask them for a cup of water," Victor teased.

"Honestly, I am not thirsty," Hermione turned her attention to the IV bag. "I'm getting more than enough fluid from this."

"I'll take your word for it," Victor muttered, his expression betraying his disbelief.

"I mean it," she covered her mouth and began to cough anew. Victor stood, but she gestured for him to sit. "I do not need a drink."

Victor reached over and grabbed a cobalt bell from her bedside tray. "Just in case, I'd like to call one of them and tell them to give you one."

Hermione caught her breath. "I…"

Victor stared at her.

She shrank. "Go ahead and order a cup of water for me."

Victor relaxed. "Thank you."

A tear came to Hermione's eyes. "You are welcome."

Victor held the bell up, but did not ring it. "Mum?"

She gave him a sad smile. "It's nothing, just ring the bell."

"A few weeks ago, you promised not to shut down on me. I'm pleading with you to keep that promise," he put the bell on the bedside table.

"It really is quite silly," she flicked away a tear.

"I highly doubt that."

"I was just remembering when you were a little boy and would wake me up for a glass of water. Half the time, you would watch me cast an 'aguamenti' but wouldn't drink a drop. I always wondered if my water wasn't the right temperature for you."

"No, you're water was fine."

She laughed before coughing. "I remember laying up one night. Your father asked what was wrong. I looked at him and exclaiming 'My parenting skills are horrendous. I can't even make water right for my son! What kind of witch can't make water for her son?'"

Victor shook his head. "Mum, there was nothing wrong with your water. I liked it just fine."

"You did?"

"I loved drinking it."

"Then why did you refuse it so many times?"

He smirked. "Because I was more fascinated with watching it flow from your wand than I was in drinking it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"As a child I loved watching the water flow from your wand into the glass. I was hoping if I watched you do it enough times I could master it. When you weren't looking, I used to wave an empty toilet paper roll and yell, 'aguamenti.' Rose used to laugh at me, but I was determined to make water appear."

"Did you really do that?"

"I sure did."

Hermione chuckled.

"I used to arrange my stuffed animals and lecture them on whatever spell I had picked up as if I was at Hogwarts," Victor explained.

"I suppose I should've expected as much," Hermione hummed. "You were the only one of my children to put on his Hogwarts robes early."

"I never understood why Rose and Violet didn't do that," Victor mused.

"They believed your dad when he told them that some things in life are worth waiting for. You on the other hand…"

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"You were always the most like me," some color returned to Hermione's face. "You may have your father's eyes, but I always saw myself in you."

"Good," Victor answered. "Because I always wanted to be just like you."

Hermione relaxed. "I love you so much, Victor Harry Snape. No matter what happens, always remember that I am proud of you."

"I'm proud to be your son," he answered.

"I am glad to hear it," she whispered.

Victor looked at the hallway. Once it was clear, he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table. After muttering a spell, it morphed into a plastic red cup. Then he pointed his wand at it.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Aguamenti."

Another tear came to her eye as the water leapt from his wand into the cup. Once the water stopped, he gave it to his mother.

"You really are my favorite son," she began.

He kissed her forehead. "You really are my favorite mother."

"I'd better be, given that I'm the only one you'll ever have."

"I am more than fine with that."

Hermione took a few sips from the glass. "It's the perfect temperature."

"Good," he answered before returning to his seat. "I'm so glad you like it."

For the first time all evening, Hermione appeared at peace with the world. "I love it, just as I love you."

Victor kissed his mother's forehead again, hoping she would prove resilient once again and overcome this.

* * *

"They wouldn't let us in."

"Excuse me?"

Bill stepped inside the Burrow. "We went to Hogwarts and asked where Snape was. The professors told me he wasn't there. When I demanded to go inside, they threatened to hex me."

"Oh my," Molly gasped.

"Why would they want to hex me?" Bill frowned. "What have I done to them?"

"It's all Snape's fault." Molly turned rouge. "He has Hogwarts under his control. Somehow, he's convinced them to hide him despite what he's done."

"What should we do?" Charlie followed Bill inside. "Somebody has got to stop Snape before he destroys the school."

"Oh we'll think of something," Molly slammed the door behind them. "All we have to do find him first, and then we'll alert the aurors. They'll know what to do."

"What exactly will they do to him?" Bill asked.

"Who cares? He killed Dumbledore," Molly argued. "He deserves no mercy!"

"No," Charlie answered "He does not."

Molly sneered.

Soon Severus Snape, soon you will be brought to justice for everything you've done to my family.


	165. Chapter 165

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Why would you not have asked me to take Mum to the hospital?"

"I did not want to disturb you."

"It would have been no disruption for me. I would have gladly taken Mum to the hospital had you asked me."

Severus flicked a piece of soot off his cape. "I know that, Little One."

"Then why did you not ask me?" Rose asked. "I was awake and could have easily taken her."

"You needed to protect your students, not tend to your mother," Severus answered.

"Scorpius was present, as was the rest of the faculty. They could have done the job just as effectively."

"Are any of them the Head of the Slytherin House?"

"No."

"Could any of them have effectively imitated your mother, thus allowing them to peacefully negotiate with the aurors, thus avoiding any unnecessary harm?"

"No, I suppose I am the only one who could have persuaded the aurors to leave without bloodshed."

"Then you needed to be here."

Rose bowed her head. "I still should have been there for Mum."

"You were exactly where you needed to be."

"Was I?"

"Yes."

Rose bit her lower lip.

"I want you to view things from this perspective." Severus put his hands on her shoulders. "Were any Slytherins injured?"

"No," she answered.

Severus scanned the room. "Your living quarters appear to be in great condition as well. I don't see a book out of place."

"That is because nobody entered last night" Rose answered.

"Did anyone enter your classroom?"

"Two aurors did, but I was able to talk them into leaving by telling them I was Mum." She glanced up at him and smirked. "Apparently they truly believe Mum to be capable of subduing you without any assistance."

Severus chuckled. "I imagine they would be surprised if they knew her methods for subduing me."

Rose twisted her lips. "I would rather not imagine Mum subduing you."

There was a gleam in Severus' eyes. "I suppose no child needs to imagine her parents in such compromising positions."

She pretended to gag. "No, they do not."

Severus embraced his daughter. "You were exactly where you needed to be. Your mother and I are very proud of you for staying and fighting."

"I know, but it does not make staying any easier."

"I know, but you are needed here. Your mother and I need you here, not tending to our every need."

"I will try to remember that," she whispered before yawning.

Severus frowned. "How much sleep did you get last night."

She waved her hand. "I will be fine."

"Rose."

"Dad, do not worry. I can manage my classes."

"How can I not worry when you are yawning and there are bags under your eyes?"

"If it makes you feel any better, nobody got any sleep last night."

"That makes me feel worse."

"I apologize, but that is the only consolation in this situation."

"Is Neville at least allowing you some time to recover?"

"He wants things to proceed as normally as possible."

"Which means you only have two hours to receive any kind of sleep."

"More or less."

"How does anyone plan to teach under these conditions?"

Rose shrugged. "I have pepper up potions along with some strong sodas. Within an hour I will begin handing them out to the other professors. We will survive."

He sighed. "I fought in two wars you and your siblings would never have to face the threats I did. The last thing I wanted was for you to endure sleepless nights due to combat."

"We are not facing what you did," She argued. "We are facing minor skirmishes, not evil megalomaniacs and lycanthropes."

Severus hummed. "I suppose you are correct in that assessment."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Do not worry about me. I will be fine."

"Please do not say that," Severus replied.

"Why?"

"Because I am tired of hearing the word 'fine.'"

"I will be well then?" Rose asked.

"No, it is not the word, it is the sentiment behind the word," Severus answered.

Rose swallowed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Every time I ask your mother how she is, she tells me she is 'fine.' One of the reasons she is in the hospital is because she insisted that she was fine despite the fact that her body was growing weaker by the minute. Still, she was so desperate to be in my arms that she jeopardized her own health."

"You two always were hopeless romantics," Rose noted.

He looked at her. "Your mother is not a hopeless anything. She is simply a loyal Gryffindor who ignores her own needs in the name of family loyalty."

"Being a Gryffindor has little to do with it. She simply loves you and wants to spend every moment possible with you. Those are the actions of a loving wife, not necessarily those of a stubborn Gryffindor."

"I still do not know what I have done to deserve such loyalty, but I am eternally grateful for it."

"You have done a great deal to earn her loyalty, and deep inside you know it."

"I have tried to be the best husband I could be for her. Some days I succeed better than others, but I have always attempted to be the husband she needs."

"You are always the husband she needs. Never allow yourself to think any differently."

The only sounds which could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace and the footsteps of the students above the ceiling making their way to the dining hall.

"Why did you actually come here?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"You could have easily flooed me, yet you decided to speak with me in person. Why did you need to see me?"

"Can a man not want to embrace his daughter?"

"Of course he can," Rose hugged him. "Still, you seem to be in a pensive mood at the moment, almost as if you are doing something you fear you will regret."

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "You know me well."

"Of course I do," Rose wrapped her arms around him. "I am your oldest daughter, the child who you claim behaves the most like you."

"Indeed you are the child most like me. That is one of the many reasons you can read me so well," Severus answered.

"Then tell me," Rose released him and backed away. "What are you planning on doing?"

Severus took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a parchment and handed it to her. "I cannot bear the idea of leaving your mother alone in St. Mungo's."

"None of us can."

"I need to be there, even if I am not entirely my right mind."

Rose's eyes widened.

"Your mother said even while amnesiac, we have a connection. I do not know how true this is, but if there is any truth to it then I need to be with her," Severus continued.

"Dad, you cannot be seriously considering…"

"I am."

"H-how do you plan on being the loving husband she needs if you cannot remember her?"

"I wrote myself this note detailing everything I need to know while visiting her. Hopefully it will be enough."

"No," Rose tossed it at him as if it was about to spontaneously combust. "No, Mum will be released from the hospital soon. You will not need to do this. There is no need to even consider this."

"There is no guarantee she will be released in the next day or so." Severus put the parchment back into his pocket. "For that reason alone, she needs me with her."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"Because if I do not see her, then I will be here."

Rose gulped.

"If I come into the dungeons during an episode you need to either escort me to her or force me to take a sleeping draught," Severus ordered.

"You want me to subdue you again?"

"If that is what you find to be necessary, then yes."

Rose trembled. "I was horrified when I stunned you. A daughter should not injure her father in such a way."

"I was not injured," Severus answered. "I did not feel a thing when I awoke."

"Yes, but I still could not bear to see you so stiff and know that I was the cause of it," Rose squeaked. "Please Dad, do not make me stun you again."

His expression softened. "Sometimes we must do unpleasant things…"

"No," Rose snapped. "This is not a war, and this plan is sheer madness. Mum wants you in Australia where you will be safe, no running around while amnesiac!"

"What if she is released in the middle of the night? Who will take her home?"

"Then she is perfectly capable of using a floo on her own."

"If she comes home without me, then she will return to a sleeping husband. She deserves one who is awake and ready to greet her."

"So your idea is to give her a husband who will berate her?"

Severus pointed to his note. "Not if I read this."

"What if you decide not to be by her side?" Rose's voice grew louder with every question. "What if you come here and the aurors pursue you? What if you become belligerent towards me? What if I must harm you in the process of trying to subdue you?"

"Do not worry about stunning me. You will cause me more harm if you allow me to roam the hallways free," Severus argued.

"Daddy please, I am begging you to reconsider this. Do not put me in a position where I must fight you," Rose pleaded.

Severus took a breath. "The last time I was conscious and amnesiac, you saved me from the aurors, did you not?"

"I did," Rose answered.

"Then we have a connection," Severus mused. "You are someone I know I can trust."

Rose's throat constricted.

"I may be a stubborn man, but I can also be a reasonable one. If I remember you saving me, then I will listen to you. If I do not listen though, then I trust you to make a prudent decision."

"Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"No."

Rose buried herself in her father's robes. "I am terrified for you."

He rubbed her back. "I am terrified for you as well."

"I have people to help me if the aurors become too combative, but if you go through with this plan, other than me who will you have?"

"I will have you, your mother, and your siblings. In the end, that is all I need."

Rose choked, "We need you though. We need you with us for years to come, not only for a single night."

"I know," Severus' voice cracked. "Still, I will be careful."

"Do you promise to be careful?"

"I promise."

Rose exhaled. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept your decision then."

"No, you do not."

Rose whined.

"Promise me that you will do whatever is necessary to protect your students and me," Severus stopped massaging her back.

"I promise," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Her lower lip quivered.

"Now," Severus began. "I have kept you awake for too long. I must visit your mother, and you must soon teach. Try to get some rest before you classes."

"I will attempt to do so," she whispered.

He gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "You are the best eldest daughter I could ever asked for. Never forget that."

"I will not," Rose answered.

Severus gave her one last look before making his way to the fireplace.

"Dad?"

He spun around. "Yes."

Rose gave him a small smile. "I am glad you adopted me. You are the best dad I could have ever hoped for."

"The wisest thing I ever did was marry your mother, and by extension adopting you. I will always cherish that love."

"I know you will."

Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's."

With that, he stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Rose stared at the fireplace for fifteen seconds before crumpling to the ground.

Please Daddy, please do not ever put yourself in a position where I must harm you.


	166. Chapter 166

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"I cannot believe you said that," Hermione giggled.

"Why is that so difficult to believe?" Severus asked.

"It," Hermione could barely keep herself together. "I suppose it does sound a bit like what you would wish to say someone, but it's difficult to envision you saying it."

"Oh but I did."

"No, I do not think you did."

"Would I lie to you, Love?" Severus held up a cup of chocolate ice cream.

"You cannot," Hermione erupted into a fit of laughter. "Severus, you cannot threaten Healers with detentions if they do not give me chocolate ice cream."

"I did not threaten him with detention," Severus put the cup onto the bedside table. "I simply reminded him of how terrifying I could be when I believed someone was doing a less than satisfactory job. The fact that I mentioned the few detentions he served with me when he did not properly clean my cauldrons is incidental."

"Sure it is."

"The threat was effective. He gave you your ice cream, did he not?"

"So you admit it was a threat."

"I am simply using your terminology since I do not wish to fight over technicalities."

Hermione grinned and raised her headboard. "What am I going to do with you, Severus?"

Severus slid a metal spoon closer to the cup. "I haven't the foggiest clue."

Once Hermione was upright, Severus positioned the bedside table until it was over her lap. She picked up the spoon. "Threats aside, thank you for getting the ice cream. I feel guilty for not ordering it when they came around for lunch, but I truly was not hungry then."

"You needed to rest," Severus answered. "Nobody could fault you for that."

Hermione took a spoonful of ice cream. "I only wish I could have been conscious for more of your visit."

"You needed to rest," Severus answered as she ate the ice cream. "Besides, I was able to get some research done while you slept."

Hermione swallowed. "What did you find?"

He exhaled. "Nothing at all."

Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for?" he asked. "I am the husband who cannot provide his wife with a cure. You have done nothing but support me. There is no reason at all for you to apologize."

"I know, but I feel awful for you."

"I am not the one suffering, you are."

"Yes, you are suffering, just in a different way," Hermione locked eyes with him. "You do not need to pretend not to feel anything around me. I know how terrified and upset you truly are."

"You needn't be concerned with my emotions."

"I'm your wife. How can I not be concerned?"

"This is your illness, not mine."

"This is a family issue, and we both know it." Hermione sighed. "Merlin knows you did not sign up for this when you married me. You must have expected a healthier wife."

"Your cancer diagnosis would not have mattered to me," Severus answered. "I would have married you regardless of any hardship."

"I know, you loved Rose that much."

"True, but I also would've known in my heart of hearts that I could love you that much."

Some color returned to her face.

"If I knew everything about this marriage that I do now, then the only thing I would change is starting to work on your cancer cure soon," he continued.

"I love you, Severus." Hermione took another bite of ice cream.

"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered.

"You know," she smirked. "You can be a romantic wizard when you want to be."

"I am only romantic with you, Love."

"How did I become so privileged to see this side of you?"

"Simple," he lowered his voice, "you iron my capes."

She raised an eyebrow. "I iron your capes?"

"Indeed, I love you because you iron my capes." He kissed her on the cheek. "After spending so many years ironing them myself I am glad you could step in and do the task for me."

Hermione dipped her spoon into her ice cream. "You love me because I can iron your capes?"

"Yes," Severus answered with a gleam in his eyes.

"So if I stopped ironing your capes…"

"I would find you absolutely useless."

"What about bedtime? You seem to find lots of uses for me then."

"I did not consider that. I suppose you do make my nights more…interesting."

"Then there's my cooking. You may never admit it aloud, but I think you prefer my cooking over your own and the elves'."

"You are proficient at making spaghetti and meatballs. I will grant you that."

"Do not forget rearing the children. I think it would've driven you insane to put a seven year old to bed while mediating a dispute over which teenager got to take first shower."

Severus shuddered. "Indeed, I was more than happy to allow you to settle those issues."

Hermione chuckled. "It seems that I contribute more to this marriage than simply ironing your cape."

"Oh Love, you are worth much more than a glorified maid and you know it," Severus purred.

Hermione gave him a small grin before taking another bite.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Marrying your was the best decision I ever made. Never forget that."

Hermione took a gulp. "I am glad to hear it, because marrying you was the best decision I ever made."

Severus moved closer to Hermione. She whispered, "Are you certain you want to kiss me? I'm here because I'm sick after all."

"I spent all of last night with you in my arms. If that does not cause me to get ill then it is doubtful a little kiss will."

"Excellent point."

For one long lingering moment, their lips met. Severus wrapped his arms around her. Hermione pushed away the table, allowing him to shift some of his weight onto the bed.

"Mrs. Snape?"

Severus gave the intruder the most intimidating glare he could muster. Hermione's eyes bulged as she broke away from her husband.

The Mediwitch cleared her throat and cowered. "I am happy to see that you are awake, Mrs. Snape."

"I am happy to be awake," Hermione muttered before Severus took a seat in the nearby padded chair. Not once did he remove his glower from the Mediwitch. She shrunk further.

"I uh, see you're eating too," the Mediwitch glanced down at her clipboard. "That is good to see."

"Are you simply here to make asinine observations or is there a point to this intrusion?" Severus barked.

"Severus," Hermione hissed.

The Mediwitch shrank. "I simply wanted to take your wife's vitals."

"I am doing much better," Hermione answered. "Thank you for your concern."

"I am glad to hear it. Hopefully this won't take too long then," the Mediwitch approached Mrs. Snape as if she was approaching a dragon's treasure, her husband being said dragon

"If my vitals are good, will I be allowed to return home with my husband before sunset?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately no," The Mediwitch set her clipboard onto the window sill. "The immunity boosters take twenty-four hours to take their full effect, and they can only be administered intravenously."

"I know," Hermione deflated. "Still, if there's any hope…"

"Sadly, if you want the potions to work effectively, then you must remain here."

"Fair enough."

"If you could raise your gown."

Hermione obeyed, allowing the Mediwitch access to her chest. Hermione shivered as the cold metal was placed over her heart. For almost a minute, the room was silent as the Mediwitch placed the stethoscope in various places over her chest.

"Lean forward."

Hermione did so. The Mediwitch began placing her instrument on her patient's back in varying locations. Finally, she removed the stethoscope from her patient.

"How do I sound?" Hermione asked.

"You sound clear for the moment," she answered before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a white thermometer. "Open your mouth and place this under your tongue."

Hermione nodded and complied. The Mediwitch positioned the thermometer. After ten seconds, she announced, "Thirty-seven point five degrees, much better than the last time we checked you."

"Indeed it is," Severus answered.

The Mediwitch strolled over to the wall and removed a blood pressure cuff from a hanger. "Now if you could just stick out your arm…."

Severus watched the rest of the exam with a sense dissociation. How could these Mediwitches behave as if each patient was simply another body? Did the uniqueness of the person ever cross their minds? Would they remember his unforgettable wife within five minutes of meeting her? Given Hermione's fame, that was unlikely. Still, that only raised the question of whether or not this Mediwitch would boast that she had treated the third member of the Golden Trio, the renowned Hermione Snape.

Was this Mediwitch capable of understanding how extraordinary a woman his wife was?

"I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours" the Mediwitch announced.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

The Mediwitch turned to Severus. He frowned. She gulped before scurrying out of the room.

Severus smirked.

His wife may have mellowed him, but he would always be the most feared professor ever to grace Hogwarts. It would serve the Wizarding World well to remember that.

"Severus," Hermione shook her head. "You take too much delight in intimidating people."

He looked at her. "Would you have me any other way?"

"No," she answered. "I suppose I would not."

Severus allowed himself to give her a genuine smile.

He may be a greasy git, but at least he had a wife who loved him for it.


	167. Chapter 167

**AN: Thank you for all the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

Severus loved Hermione. His sentiments towards her motivated every action he had taken for the last twenty-six years. Sometimes it surprised him that one witch could so thoroughly invade his life, but he would have it no other way.

He was a man in love with his wife, and would be until the day he died.

Severus watched the last rays of the sun fade behind the curtain. His muscles tensed, as if to prepare for the transformation which was about to occur.

There was still time to go to Australia. Hermione would forgive him if he was absent for the night. Perhaps she would prefer him to be gone, even if it meant she would be alone.

Perhaps she could put on a brave face, but Severus knew her. She couldn't stand to be alone. He had vowed never to abandon her. It was a promise he needed to keep.

The shadows of the room lengthened until they merged into one.

Right now Hermione was sleeping, or at least she should be. Despite the stiffness of the hospital bed, her body would eventually succumb to its fatigue. Still, he knew her well enough to know it would not be a peaceful sleep. Her heart would race as she heard the mumbled voices of the Mediwitches. Every time she inhaled the scent of antibacterial potions she would tremble. Although she would be cooperative when the Mediwitches took her vitals, Severus knew there would be a hint of fear in her eyes.

She should not be without a loved one.

Severus pulled out the parchment from his pocket. Can I trust myself to be the man she needs me to be? Are my sentiments strong enough to overcome my amnesiac state? Will she forgive me if she considers my actions foolish?

The sunbeams were no more.

I cannot forsake my wife, not when she needs me so desperately. Somehow I must be present for her.

He held up his parchment in his trembling hand,

I only hope I can be the man she needs.

* * *

Rose wasn't going to insult herself by pretending to focus on a book. The words would only annoy her, and her mind would wander off the page. There was no point in so much as pulling one out.

She stared at the crackling fireplace. Do I want the flames to change color? Would it trouble me if nobody came through the floo tonight? Between the aurors and my father, will I receive even an hour of sleep?

There was a tap on the door.

Rose's heart stopped as she whipped out her wand.

"Rose?"

She returned her wand to her pocket and strolled to the door. "Coming, Headmaster Longbottom."

"Okay."

She opened the door and beckoned him inside. "What are you doing down here? Should you not be in your office?"

"I wanted to ensure that everyone on my staff is safe tonight," he stepped inside.

"You could have sent a Patronus."

"True, but I prefer a more personal touch."

"Thank you for caring."

"There is no need to thank me for doing my job."

Rose grinned. "As you can see, I am doing well enough now. I should be able to manage on my own."

Across the room, Madame Serpent hissed.

"I have Madame Serpent to protect me if things become too troublesome."

The snake slithered towards the Headmaster.

"Yes," Headmaster Longbottom chuckled. "I can imagine that you will fare just fine with Madame Serpent on your side. Aside from your father's intimidating demeanor, she is the best security system the dungeons have ever had."

The snake stopped and flickered her tongue. A few moments later, she slid towards Rose's bedroom.

"She would be an excellent security system if she was not so friendly towards guests," Rose noted. "Staying to fight on command would be another desirable trait."

Headmaster Longbottom chuckled. "I never thought I would agree with someone that a snake who could fight on command would be an asset."

Rose's eyes gleamed, "Indeed."

"That being said," the Headmaster frowned. "You barely ate anything at dinner and have hardly spoken to anyone other than your students all day. What is troubling you?"

"It is nothing," Rose began. "I am just exhausted from the long night."

"While you do look exhausted, I suspect there's more to it than that," the Headmaster noted.

Rose swallowed.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but if you need someone I'm right here."

"Perhaps I could use some advice."

"What do you need advice on?"

She took a shaky breath. "If you knew your father was about to make the stupidest decision of his life, what would you do?"

Headmaster Longbottom released her. "What exactly is Severus planning on doing?"

"He is terrified of leaving Mum alone in the hospital, so he decided to endure an amnesia episode so he can be with her."

"Oh dear."

"He thinks that he will find his way to her because he instructed himself to do so. Nothing can persuade him to take a different course of action."

Headmaster Longbottom hummed.

"I do not know what to do," Rose's throat constricted. "If he comes in here I will need to subdue him, yet he is my dad. The first time I subdued him I panicked, but now that I can think clearly I am terrified of hurting him. What should I do?"

"The question is not what you should do, but what I should do," the Headmaster answered.

She tugged at the hem of her cape. "Do not attempt to talk him out of his plan. I pleaded with him to relent, but he would not hear of it."

"No, I know your father well enough to know that only your mother can talk him out of something like this," the headmaster straightened his posture. "The best I can do is rearrange the faculty so you do not run the risk of harming him."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you will be patrolling the library while someone else guards the dungeons."

Rose released her cape. "No, another faculty member may harm him worse than I would. At least he trusts me, but he may distrust someone else."

"Do you believe he would distrust Scorpius?"

Rose closed her mouth.

"Scorpius looks like Draco, and your father would never harm his godson. There is also the fact that Severus is Scorpius' godfather. That bond alone should be enough to prevent Scorpius from causing Severus any unnecessary harm."

"Do you think Scorpius could subdue Dad?"

"If he could not at least put up a fight then I would not have hired him as the Defense Against Dark Arts professor."

"What about Madame Serpent? It is her night to roam free. I do not feel comfortable putting her back into her cage."

"Would she be opposed to spending the night in your room?"

"No, she would not."

"Then I'll tell Scorpius to keep the door closed. I cannot think of a reason he would be in there anyway, can you?"

Rose relaxed. "No, I cannot."

Headmaster Longbottom had a twinkle in his eyes. "Then it seems we have a solution."

"Indeed we do," Rose answered.

Headmaster Longbottom extended his hand. She took it and held on.

"Do you think Dad will be able to comfort Mum?" Rose asked.

"I think your father will do the right thing, regardless of his mental state," Headmaster Longbottom answered.

"Fair enough," Rose replied.

Hand in hand, they left the dungeons, both praying Severus would not force their hands.

* * *

Snape scowled. Once again he was in the dreaded bedroom looking at the photograph of the beautiful woman. Unlike last time, he was alone.

"Hermione?"

No answer.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Hermione, you can come out. I know you are somewhere in here."

Not a sound.

Snape made a fist, only to loosen his grip when he heard the cracking of a parchment. He glanced down at it. After cocking his head, he unfurled it and began to read.

To Severus Snape

Snape gulped. The handwriting was all too familiar.

I would imagine that receiving this letter is distressful. It is difficult to glance at your own handwriting yet not remembering a single word written.

At least this individual understood his misgivings.

I am the person you are destined to be roughly thirty years from what you believe is now. My family has told me that you understand things are not as they were, but I am unclear if you realize the degree of the changes.

At least my future self seems to be self-aware of how he would feel, or is he aware of how I would feel? Why would I write a letter to myself?

Technically, you owe me nothing. Still, I have a favor to ask. Knowing who I was at this point in time, I would be suspicious of anyone who asked me for anything, especially under these circumstances. Yet, I will ask you not to act in my best interests, but rather your own.

If this man knows how I think then perhaps he is not completely untrustworthy.

After spending years believing you are unworthy of love, you will wed an extraordinary woman. You know her as Hermione Granger, but she is destined to be the keeper of your heart and soul. While she can still be an obnoxious know-it-all, she is compassionate, tender, loving, and the only woman who will tolerate your nasty habit of stockpiling dishes in the sink.

Snape's heart froze. He had always shut the door to his kitchen. Not even Dumbledore knew he could go days without doing the dishes. This person truly did know him.

Right now, my-or is it our?-wife is in St. Mungo's with a serious illness. This is exacerbated by the fact that she is a cancer patient. Her treatments have weakened her immune system. Although she will hide her true emotions, she is frightened beyond all words. She needs you.

Snape shook.

Please go into St Mungo's and be the husband she needs. At first the task may seem daunting, but once you speak with her I assure you it will become easier. You will fall in love with her all over again. Please, I am begging you, ignore your feelings of inadequacy and be the husband she needs. Please take care of my wife in the way only you can.

Sincerely

Severus Snape

Snape allowed the parchment to fall to the ground.

How the hell was he supposed to comfort a wife he could not remember?


	168. Chapter 168

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

It had been years since he'd thought about princesses. With a nickname like "half blood prince," it would not have been odd to think about a princess. Still, it was a nickname he'd given himself in his youth. There would be no princess, halfblooded of muggleborn, by his side. He was too tainted for such a woman to exist.

If he was forced to meditate on meeting a princess, the circumstances would be much different. To begin with, a princess belonged in a fairy tale, not in a hospital room. A princess should be in a student-free castle, not surrounded by whispering Mediwitches. She should be sleeping on a bed of roses and tossing and turning over a pea, not sleeping on a flimsy cot barely covered by a flimsy bleached blanket.

As he gazed at the sleeping woman, he felt his chest warm. It was an unusual sensation given what he believed his life to be. For years he had vacillated between being terrified of failing his mission and apathetic towards his own demise. This emotion was quite different. While it was not pure joy, it was a type of calm. It was foreign to him, yet he wanted to sustain the warmth for all time.

As he watched her slumber, the affection within him only grew stronger. He only wanted this woman to feel safe in his arms, to feel as if she was the most cherished witch in existence, and to feel as if he was the husband she loved.

Love? Did he want her to love him?

The memories she'd shown him were still vivid in his mind. Although he had believed that they may have been married, the letter from his future self had confirmed the veracity of her account. There was nothing he needed to do to earn her love. It was his for the taking if only he would awaken her and convince her that he would always remain by her side.

For a brief moment he considered kissing her awake, but pushed the idea away. This woman was not going to awaken to her prince charming; she was going to awaken to Severus Snape. While he was capable of romance, Severus Snape did not kiss women awake as if he was reenacting some childhood bedtime story. If this was a problem to her, then he would make his way back to Australia and write to his future self not to bother with this woman anymore. He suspected the woman would have little problem with being awaken at the sound of her name though.

Now if only he knew how to say it.

Oh he knew her name was Hermione. Yet there were many ways to say a name. He could bark it out as if he were her professor, but he knew this would be far from appreciated. He could purr out her name as if he was attempting to make love to her with his voice alone. He could whisper it as if saying it any louder would ruin the sacredness of the moment, or he could speak to her as if they had known each other for years and were comfortable in each other's presence.

Snape crept closer to the bed and decided on the whisper. He bent down until he could whisper into her ear…

"Hermione?"

Her eyes fluttered open and met his. She gasped. "Severus?"

"Yes, it's me," he answered.

She sprang up, only to flinch when the IV pricked her hand. "Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Australia?"

"I suppose I was meant to be there," he admitted.

Her face grew paler. "Then why are you here?"

"Apparently my future self believed I needed to be with you instead of in the sweltering heat of the Southern Hemisphere."

"Excuse me?"

Snape pulled the parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her. Hermione unfurled it and began to read. Her voice cracked. "Oh Severus. You should not have put yourself at risk like this."

"I feel as if I had little choice."

"No, you had plenty of choice, yet you chose to remain with me anyway."

"In the interest of honesty then," he began. "I will admit that I considered leaving for Australia upon reading it. It took me a good half hour to decide I needed to be at your side."

"Why did you decide to come here then?"

His eyes softened. "Nobody has ever loved me. My parents could barely tolerate me, and Lily abandoned me. Even though I cannot remember you, I remember how you fought for me when we did meet each other, or rather how you fought for the husband you fell in love with."

"I fought for you, not just him," Hermione choked.

"You fought for me?"

"Yes, I fought for you."

"I am not worth fighting for, though your husband may be."

"No, you are worth fighting for too."

"That is highly doubtful." Snape huffed. "I would imagine your husband is much more capable of giving you the love you need than I am, meaning he is more worthy of your devotion than I am."

"Perhaps he remembers me more easily, but I fell in love with every aspect of him." She leaned closer to him. "I fell in love with the man he was, and I vowed to love the man he will be. You are part of him, which means I love you too."

His throat constricted. "You truly mean that."

"Of course I do," she whispered.

"So you love me despite the way I treated you while you were my student?"

"You were playing a part."

"I was still hurtful."

"I have forgiven everything."

"Why?"

"Because I love every aspect of you, and there's nobody I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Severus," she touched his cheek. "How could I not love you? You're compassionate, intelligent, and sometime even sweet.

He smirked. "Has your husband ever told you that you are horrible judge of character?"

"He tells me that all the time," she kissed his cheek. "I tell him I am an excellent judge of character. I could see the man he is under all that snark and hostility."

Snape brushed his lips against hers. "I hope your husband has told you that you are an easy woman to fall in love with."

There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Does this mean you remember me?"

"No," Snape admitted. "Other than when you so rudely interrupted my brewing and the times when I awoke in your-I mean our-bedroom, I remember nothing about interacting with you."

Her eyes died.

"That being said," his voice grew softer. "When I first came into the mansion I saw a picture of us. I remember being haunted by the image of us in an embrace. No matter what I did though, I could not expunge the image of you from my mind. Looking back, I was already in love with you."

A tear came to Hermione's eye.

"Hermione, I do not know if I will be any good at comforting you. To be quite blunt, I do not know the first thing about interacting with a woman outside of a casual fling. Still, if you can tolerate a few missteps, I will gladly remain by your side."

"Just being here and saying you want to be with me is more than enough comfort."

"Very well then, though I suppose you would like something to do."

"No, we can just sit."

"I highly doubt that."

"What?"

He cracked a smile. "I remember how you were as a teen. You could not tolerate being bored for longer than a few minutes."

"I have since grown," Hermione assured him.

"You may have grown, but it is doubtful you received a personality transplant."

Hermione laughed. "Fine, you still know me well."

"I would not be any kind of husband it I did not at least a few things about your personality."

"I suppose you would not be."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few books. Then he enlarged them. "I was hoping that since I remember so little about our time together, you could help fill in some of the gaps."

Hermione's face lit up. "I would love to go over some memories with you."

"Good," he cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, all of these photo albums focus on our children. I attempted to find one from when we were first married and childless, but I could not do so."

"There is no complete photo album of us childless," she answered.

"Why not?"

"I was four months pregnant with our oldest daughter when we were married."

"I impregnated you before we were wed?"

Hermione glanced away.

Snape shook his head. "What kind of irresponsible potions master sleeps with a woman without providing contraception?"

"You would not do that."

"Apparently I did because Rose is here among the living."

"There," Hermione looked into his eyes. "There is something you should know about Rose."

"What?"

"She, she is not biologically your child."

"She isn't?"

"No, I was four months pregnant with her the first time we made love."

"Wh-who is the biological father?"

"Ron Weasley."

Snape felt the air leave his lungs.

"You knew she wasn't yours biologically," Hermione took a shaky breath. "Still, you accepted her as your own for the moment you learned about her."

"So I did."

"You are an amazing father to all of our children, but your bond with her is especially powerful. It is beautiful to see you two together. She is so much like you in many ways, more so than our other children."

"Does Rose know she is not mine biologically?"

"Yes."

"What does she make of the truth?"

"She is learning to accept it."

"That is not good enough," Snape straightened his posture. "After you fall asleep once more, I need to assure her that even in my amnesiac state, I love her as if she was my own. I always have and I always will."

Hermione's lips curled up. "She already knows that."

"I would hope so," Snape gesture for his wife to slide over. She complied. "Before I see her though, I would love to know more about our life together."

"I would love to tell you more about it." She stacked the books. "The pictures will show what an amazing father you are to all of our children. You have never been shy about showing your love for them, or for me."

"It seems as if I was a much better parent and husband than I ever was as a teacher."

"You protected us when you were a professor. At the end of the day, that is what we needed."

"Perhaps, but it seems as if I was more successful protecting you as a husband."

"You've certainly made my life less lonely," Hermione answered.

"Indeed," he opened one of the books. "Is this the oldest album?"

Hermione nodded. "These are Rose's baby pictures. The other two albums contain Victor and Violet."

"My other two children?"

"Yes, Victor is the middle child, and Violet is the youngest."

"I see."

"Anyway," Hermione opened the album. "This is Rose when she was just an hour old."

"She is a beautiful baby," Snape answered

"She is," Hermione replied.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Severus Snape felt at peace. He knew love, the love he believed was impossible for someone like him.

He was determined to hold onto it regardless of the cost.

* * *

Molly pointed her glowing wand onto a map. "He's at St. Mungo's!"

"Are you certain of that, Mum?"

"I'm positive," Molly glanced at her two sons. "According to this tracking spell he is in Room 213."

"If he's in St. Mungo's he should be easy enough to subdue," Bill noted. "Even Snape can't fight well if he's ill."

"I agree," Charlie replied.

"Yes," Molly sneered. "He should be very easy to capture and subdue. One that happens, we will finally get the justice we deserve."


	169. Chapter 169

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"How in Merlin's name did you talk me into doing that?"

Hermione giggled. "I didn't say a thing to you. You did that of your own volition."

"What would possess me, the dungeon bat, to do, to do…" Severus pointed to the photograph, "This?"

"It's quite simple," Hermione replied. "Violet wanted to pay fairy tea party, so you wore a little pink tiara and had one with her."

Snape stared at the photograph. A black haired girl of roughly four years held up a golden cup. She was wearing a long, black dress and a silver crown. Pinky raised, she brought it to her lips. "It is clear I cannot deny my youngest daughter anything. Yet, was the pink tiara truly necessary?"

To the girl's right was a purple unicorn with a neon blue main. To her right was a brown teddy bar which was holding its own cup. How did the girl get these toys? Snape would never enter a store and buy them, yet he must've given her presents at some point. Did he polyjuice himself before entering? That would be one solution…

Hermione smirked. "According to Violet, it was imperative that you wear the tiara. Otherwise her tea party was ruined."

Snape groaned. Yes, he could see his daughter pulling such a stunt.

Once again his eyes fell on the image of the man across the table from the girl. The offending pink tiara was perfectly straight on his head, almost as if he'd put some thought into making it appear as fashionable as possible. Although he was not smiling, there was a spark in his eyes, as if he was enjoying the moment, though would only admit to doing so under the threat of torture.

In short, he was a man who loved his daughter despite her terrible taste in costumes. Snape couldn't help but feel some affection well up in his chest.

"I cannot believe I consented to you taking a picture of this," Snape muttered as the girl in the photo set her cup onto the table.

"Well," there was a gleam in Hermione's eyes. "I may have neglected to tell you I had a camera nearby."

The girl held up a silver teapot. The man in the photo held out a small emerald cup, allowing her to pour liquid into it.

"Please tell me she is pouring water into that cup and not boiling tea."

"It's actually a fizzy drink her grandparents gave her."

"A fizzy drink?"

"Yes."

"Why are we allowing our children to drink fizzy drinks? Could that not damage their teeth?"

"I asked you the same thing the first time you allowed Rose to drink from one of your fizzy drink cans when we were in Australia. You assured me that they would brush their teeth thoroughly once they were finished with it."

"Do I want to know how many cavities our children have?"

"We developed an enamel strengthening potion shortly after Victor began teething. So far it was worked marvelously for our children."

"I am glad to hear it."

The man in the photo moved his lips as the girl set the teapot onto the table. She burst out laughing before letting out a burp. The man in the photograph began chuckling as well.

"I would image she was hyper from all that caffeine," Snape muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "She'd already had her morning nap. We figured a little soda couldn't hurt her."

"I suppose not," Snape sighed. "Honestly this is a sweet photograph. If I remembered being a father I was probably know why I approved of you taking it."

"Oh you hated me for taking it."

"I did?"

"Oh yes, you were furious with me for taking this," Hermione answered. "Still, you waited until after Violet's bedtime to say anything."

Snape took another look at the little girl. Her onyx eyes and her thin lips were so much like his. Even with no memory of her, it was difficult to be upset that he had shared such an unguarded moment with her. "I hope I did not give you too much grief for taking this. I would not want my daughter to feel as if I was embarrassed to be seen with her."

"Don't worry, all you said was that the next time I wanted to take a picture of tea time I should give you enough warning so you could remove the tiara. Then you told me that if anyone else saw the picture your reputation as a git would be ruined," Hermione replied.

"Would that have been so bad?"

"That's what I asked."

"What did I say?"

"You simply told me you'd worked too long to become the man you are to throw it all away over one tea party," Hermione answered. "Then, you admitted that if you had to discard your reputation as a greasy git there's no one you would rather do it for than your children."

"That is the truth."

Hermione coughed. "Indeed it is."

A comfortable silence fell between them.

"I wish I had seen these pictures the day after Lily abandoned me."

"Why?"

"I would have had hope that I could be loved and had the family I'd always yearned for. Had I held onto that hope and known that if I waited long enough, I could have a family, I more than likely would not have joined the Death Eaters. Certainly I never would've told Voldemort that blasted prophecy. I would have been a much happier person had it not taken me over two decades to mourn the loss of Lily's friendship."

"I'd imagine you would have been."

"I wish I had met you when I was a happier man and not so dedicated to maintaining some facade I never should have been forced to wear. It would make our marriage easier if I wasn't always getting in my own way."

"You have not gotten in your own way. We make an amazing team. I could not have imagined going through eternity with anyone but you."

"Maybe, but at times you must've wished you didn't have a man with so much baggage."

"We all made our decisions, and did the best we could under the circumstances. All we can do now is make the future a better place, which you have done."

He kissed her on her right cheek. "I married quite well if my wife is this wise."

She lowered her head. "I don't know if I would call myself wise, but I have picked up on a few life lessons along the way."

"The children and I are extremely fortunate to have you in our lives," he answered.

"The feeling is mutual," she replied before coughing again.

Snape flipped the page. This time, the black haired girl was standing outside in front of a barbed wire fence. She held up a cockatrice chick. The creature blinked before peering down at the ground. Deciding jumping was not the smartest course of action, it settled into her palms. The girl's smile widened.

"Did it ever bother them?" Snape asked in a soft voice.

Hermione asked, "Did what ever bother them?"

"They are the children of Voldemort's second in command. Surely someone brought my past to their attention. Did they ever receive any trouble for it?"

"First of all, they are the children of a double spy who almost gave his life for the Wizarding World. Most people, or at least the people who matter, know that."

"At one time I was a devout Death Eater. That is no secret either."

"Your loyalties shifted. That's all anyone should care about."

"True, but," Snape swallowed. "I have never experienced forgiveness. It is difficult enough to imagine that my children could find it in their hearts to be proud that I am their father. It seems to much too ask that everyone forget that I was ever a Death Eater."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I will not lie, our children have received a few looks from others, but I can honestly say that most odd looks were more directed towards me than you."

"Why would anyone direct an odd look towards you?"

"I had been pregnant for four months when we were married. People believed everything from the idea that I was too big a dunderhead to take a contraception potion to the idea that I had become pregnant on purpose in order to gain your fortune."

"Those are both ludicrous assumptions. Even in my amnesiac state I know you would never be so careless, nor would you ever deceive me."

"I know, but I was never the most favored member of the Golden Trio. I think people were always suspicious of how I could know and do so much as a muggleborn. Deep down inside, I think even those who claimed to be tolerant of muggleborns looked down on me. I could be good, but the second I was too good I needed to be put back in my place."

"I can understand that completely. All my life I'd been looked down on because I was poor. People could tolerate a wealthy halfblood who lived amongst wizards, perhaps even a well-off halfblood who lived amongst muggles, but even the Marauders could not tolerate a poor halfblood who lived amongst muggles. I would never be wizard enough for them, and they let me know it."

"Sometimes those who claim to be the most open are the most closed minded of all. So long as you meet their expectations they will like you, but the second you deviate you must be corrected until you fit back into the mold they have created."

"Exactly."

The door creaked open

Hermione took his hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "We are lucky to have found each other. I could never have dreamed that anyone would understand me as well as you do."

Three shadows filled the room.

"I believe I am even luckier to have you," Severus answered.

There was a series of gasps.

"Perhaps we are equally lucky to have each other," Hermione replied, her entire attention focused upon her husband.

"I suppose I can agree with you on that." He kissed her forehead.

"'Mione what in Merlin's name are you doing?"


	170. Chapter 170

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione's heart stopped. A chill sped up her spine. Although a thousand words raced though her mind, all she could manage was a choked, "Bill? Charlie?"

Bill's eyes appeared as if they would pop out of his sockets. His mouth was agape. Charlie's face was redder than his hair. His lips were curled into a twisted scowl.

"What are you doing with, with…" Bill stuttered. "S-snape?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "If you will give me a few minutes I will be more than happy to explain everything to you."

"An explanation would be appreciated," Charlie began.

"Yes," Bill swallowed. "It is going to take quite a bit of time to explain why you are cuddled up with Snape instead of my brother."

"Okay," Hermione swallowed. "Right now, you believe you are in the middle of the Second Wizarding War."

"What do you mean, 'believe?' We are in the middle of a war," Charlie asked.

"No, we are not," Hermione argued. "The war ended years ago."

"It did?" Bill asked.

"Of course it didn't!" a woman cut in. "She just wants you to think that so she can protect her precious professor."

Hermione felt the color drain her face.

Bill and Charlie parted, allowing Molly to enter the room. The woman couldn't be bothered to hide her smile. It was almost as if she had just watched one of her sons win the Quidditch World Cup, and she was savoring the victory.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Hermione drawled.

"What am I doing? The question is what are you doing?"

"I am recovering from an illness."

"Is that all, or are you also allowing Dumbledore's killer to escape?"

"W-what?"

The older witch purred, "You didn't think we'd find out?"

"Find what out?" Snape asked.

"Hermione's true allegiance. Did you think we would never discover it?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

Molly turned to her sons. "Did you two ever wonder how Professor Snape knew so much about Harry?"

Charlie shrugged. "I assumed he knew him as a student. Since they interacted almost every day, he would know quite a bit about him."

"He does know Harry as a student, but he also knows facts about him only a close friend would know."

"Like what?" Bill asked.

"Indeed," Snape cut in. "What do I know about Potter that I am not supposed to?"

"If I mentioned any fact you would deny knowing it or pretend that it's common knowledge," Molly argued.

Bill hummed, "that is a good point. You would do that."

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Snape groaned.

"So you admit that you know more about him than you should," Molly answered.

"I know Potter because I am forced to interact with him on an almost daily basis," Snape argued. "I only know what I observe."

"As well as what Hermione tells you."

"What?" Bill and Charlie yelled.

Hermione shook her head, as if the gesture would somehow make Molly's words sensible.

"Hermione has told you everything about Harry, hasn't she?" Molly asked.

Severus stared at her as if she'd just announced that brewing potions was the same action as playing muggle football.

"W-why would I betray Harry to Severus?" Hermione asked.

"He's Severus now?" Bill exclaimed.

Molly pointed to Hermione. "You just had to get all Outstandings, didn't you? You had them in every class except Potions. What better way to get into Professor Snape's good graces than to sleep with him? I mean, what is more persuasive to a man than an illicit love affair?"

"Do not imply my wife is a slut!" Snape barked.

"Your wife?" Bill and Charlie gasped.

Hermione sat up straighter. "Yes, I am his wife."

"Y-you're just barley of age," Bill began.

"No, I am fifty years old," Hermione argued.

"Fifty?" Charlie asked.

Hermione untangled herself from Severus. "Look at me. Really look at me."

Their entire attention was on her.

"Do I appear to be in my teens?"

"Well, you do have a different skin tone," Charlie admitted.

"Your hair is thinner as well," Bill noted as he tapped his finger onto his chin.

Hermione's chest constricted. Still, she hid the emotion. There was no need to explain the cancer as well.

"You carry yourself differently too," Bill continued. "You don't seem so unsure of yourself anymore. I would almost say you are confident."

"I am extremely confident," Hermione's voice was gentler. "I am a happily married fifty year old woman who is no longer fighting in a war. I have a wonderful family, and I have a fulfilling career as a researcher. There is no reason for me to feel anything less than happy and confident."

Bill's expression softened. "I am glad to hear it."

"No!" Molly snapped. "You are a teenager masquerading as a woman in order to betray the Order! Nobody should believe a thing you say!"

"Why would Hermione betray the order?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Molly admitted. "I suppose we'll find out once we take her beloved husband into custody."

"Excuse me?" Snape burst out.

Molly approached them. "We are making a citizen's arrest."

"For what?" Hermione demanded.

"For the murder of Albus Dumbledore," Bill answered.

Hermione locked eyes with Bill. "You need to listen to me and listen carefully."

He blinked.

"We are over three decades removed from the war. During that time, we discovered that Severus killed Dumbledore on his orders."

"Why would Dumbledore order his own death?" Charlie asked.

"Dumbledore wore a cursed ring. It was killing him. He was going to die regardless of what anyone said or did. Meanwhile, Voldemort ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. Severus decided to do the deed in his place. It worked out perfectly. Dumbledore got a quick death, Draco did not need to kill anyone, and my husband appeared loyal to only Voldemort. It couldn't have worked any better."

Bill shook his head. "This sounds far more ludicrous than you selling secrets to Snape."

"It's the truth though," Hermione argued.

"That's enough of your lies!" Molly yelled. "If you do not be quiet we will arrest you too!"

"You will do no such thing to her," Snape argued.

"You're right, because nobody is going anywhere," Hermione replied.

"Boys, subdue Severus."

They did not move.

"Boys!"

"I'm sorry," Bill replied. "I just, I think Hermione may be telling the truth."

"Yes," Charlie answered. "This story is so ridiculous there may be some truth to it."

"Damnit I am your mother and you will listen to me," Molly hissed.

Severus stood and growled, "You heard your sons: they are not going to arrest me. Leave now."

Molly pulled out her wand and stuck it out at him. "Not without you."

Hermione reached under her pillow and whipped out her wand. "I will never allow you to take him."

"Do you really think it's wise to start a hexing fight in a hospital room?" Bill asked.

"I will have a hexing fight wherever necessary in order to protect my husband."

Snape turned to her. "Are you certain fighting is advisable in your condition?"

"I could not care less about my condition," Hermione argued. "Not when your freedom is on the line."

"I care about your health," Snape argued.

Molly took two steps towards them. "If you are quite done…"

"Hermione, if going with them ensures your safety…"

"I will not be safe at your expense."

"You heard her! Either come with us or…"

Hermione fired a hex. A volt of electricity coursed through Molly's body. She screamed before falling to the ground.

At first, Hermione felt no ill effects from her magic. Then, her vision blurred. Her skin felt as if it was being pricked by a thousand rose thorns. She suppressed the urge to vomit.

"Hermione!"

As Bill and Charlie rushed over to attend to Molly, Snape pulled Hermione close to his chest. Hermione gripped her wand tighter as bile rose up her throat.

"Love," he whispered. "Love please say something."

She gagged.

"Hermione, love please, say something to me."

"I love you," she squeaked out.

"I love you too" Snape's voice cracked. "I love you so very much."

Bill and Charlie pointed their wands at Snape. Charlie whispered, "Now you've taken things too far."

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

"Healer Frey, thank goodness you're here!"

"Why is my patient pointing her wand at you?"

The voices were growing softer. Still she could inhale Severus' scent. He smelled of mint and sage. It was so soothing.

"This man is a criminal," Bill began.

"My wife needs help," Snape began.

"That madwoman attacked me," Molly stood. "She went crazy and fired upon me. You need to arrest her along with her out of control husband."

Bill approached Snape again, Charlie close behind him.

"Get away from my patient!"

"Not until we get justice for Dumbledore."

"Justice for who?"

All three Weasleys charged towards Severus.

Strength surged through Hermione. With a fire in her eyes, she fired one last hex, hitting all three of the red heads.

Everything was black.


	171. Chapter 171

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Violet sprang up in her bed. She was panting. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Sweat drenched her body.

Somewhere there was danger. It wasn't clear where the peril was, but it was present.

Was it here?

She steadied her breathing as she glanced at her surroundings.

To her right, Violet heard the sound of soft breathing. A shady figure rolled over in the cot, unaware of any sense of dread.

As her heart rate slowed, she strained her ears. There was not a sound coming from the hallway. No aurors, no professors, no animals, no Mum or Dad. Everything was calm. Everyone was safe.

Violet scanned her surrounding once more. All was clear. There was no need for alarm.

Satisfied that there was no need to fear, she crept towards the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed cool water onto her face. Perhaps the coolness could convince her that whatever had occurred was only a dream. Granted she had no idea what her dream consisted of other than the sense of overwhelming terror. Still, the cold water was real. The safe room was real. The calm was real.

Everything was okay.

Once her face was drenched she took an emerald hand towel and wiped it. Then she glanced into the mirror. Her body had not changed. Everything was the same as it had been.

As she tiptoed back to her bed, she began to wonder where her sense of panic had originated. Although there were a few important paper deadlines approaching, she was not concerned about the quality of her work or her ability to complete the projects. Rose was guarding the dungeons, so there was no need to fear an auror attack. Still, something inside of her was screaming that there was danger, an emotion she could not shake.

She lay down and stared at the dungeon ceiling. The last thing she remembered before waking was an urgent need to be with her parents. It was almost as if she was a child again, terrified of an incoming storm. For a moment she wished she had a stuffed rat or unicorn to cling to, at least until Mummy and Daddy came into her room and assured her that all would be well.

Violet blinked. Why am I thinking about my parents? Mum and Dad are safe in Australia. There's no need to worry about either of them.

Her mind wandered to all the times she had called to her parents in the middle of the night. Sometimes she had nightmares, sometimes she just wanted attention. Most of the time though, she had seen a monster. Instead of being terrified of them, she expressed pride at being able to find one. In the midst of her pride, she needed to share her findings with her parents. It mattered little that her most exciting discoveries occurred at one in the morning. Mummy and Daddy needed to see the monster now so they could see what an amazing magizoologist their daughter was becoming.

"Lookey Daddy! Mummy! It's a chimera!"

Dad yawned as Mum rubbed her eyes.

"Look at it!" Violet pointed to the shadowy figure and began to dance. "It's my very own pet chimera!"

"I can see that." Dad popped his back. "What exactly do you want us to do with it?"

"Say hi to it," Violet cheered.

Dad groaned. "Hello."

"What's its name?" Mum asked in as cheerful a tone as one could muster in the middle of the night.

"Name?"

Mum nodded. "We cannot properly introduce ourselves unless we know the chimera's name."

Violet cocked her head. "I don't know."

"Well, it is your pet chimera," Dad's expression softened. "Why don't you name it?"

"It's name is uh," Violet's eyes lit up. "I named it Vicky."

"Why did you name it Vicky?" Dad asked.

She giggled "Because it sounds like Victor, but it's a girl like me and Rose."

"Well, hello then, Vicky," Mum waved at the shadows.

"Indeed, hello," Dad answered.

Violet erupted into a fit of laughter. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is beautiful," Mum answered.

"Victor! Come see my new pet chimera!"

"Violet, please don't wake up your brother…"

Before they could catch her, Violet squeezed between them.

"Victor! Victor! Come look at my chimera!"

He moaned. "Violet, go to sleep."

She leapt onto his bed. "Not until you see my pet chimera."

He pulled his blankets over his head, but after a few minutes even he awoke to look at her new pet.

Violet was crushed when the next morning she discovered her chimera was nothing more than a pile of toys.

Violet's lips curled up at the memory. She snuggled into the blankets and closed her eyes.

Mummy and Daddy were going to be just fine.

* * *

"I promise you that if I see Headmaster Snape I will serve him the warrant myself."

"You will, Hermione?"

Rose nodded.

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I am positive."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I have been fighting dark forces since I was eleven. I am more than equipped to handle one of my former professors."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Goodbye then."

"Yes, goodbye."

Rose slammed the door on the former auror. She sighed and trudged towards Headmaster Longbottom.

"You do an amazing impression of your mother," he noted.

"Thank you," she muttered.

He tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just odd to hear anyone say I am like mother," she admitted.

"Why?"

"All my life people have told me I behave like my dad. Granted I look much more like my mum than I do him for obvious reasons, but it is odd to imitate her when in actuality I behave much more like him."

"You have best aspects of both your parents," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "It does not surprise me that you could imitate either one of them."

"Perhaps," Rose ran her hands through her hair.

Headmaster Longbottom lowered his voice. "Are you still thinking about your dad?"

Rose slumped. "I just hope Dad's decision has not backfired on him."

Headmaster Longbottom put a hand on his professor's shoulder. "I am certain that whatever happens, your parents can take care of themselves."

"I know," she answered. "Still, I feel responsible for them. They have spent the better part of their lives caring for me. It feels as if I should give back to them somehow."

"You already are," Headmaster Longbottom answered. "You are trying to discover a cure for their ailments, and you are an amazing daughter. The latter is all either of them wants."

Rose exhaled.

Headmaster Longbottom rubbed her back. "Your mum and dad are strong people. They can endure whatever life throws their way."

"I know, but if anything were to happen to Mum while he was amnesiac, Dad would never forgive himself," Rose replied.

"Hermione would never allow your father to remain angry with himself for long. She would find a way to snap him out of it."

"How?"

"By showing that she's forgiven him. If he still didn't forgive himself then she would threaten not to make an omelet until he recovered from his funk."

Rose chuckled. "That sounds like Mum."

Headmaster Longbottom squeezed her shoulder. "You cannot control what happens to your parents. All you can do is focus upon protecting your students. Thus far, you have done an excellent job of doing so."

She embraced him. "Thank you."

He returned the hug. "I am only speaking the truth."

Rose glanced up at the ceiling, unable to shake the feeling that her dad had committed one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

* * *

"She's running a temperature of forty degrees!"

"We need to get her fever down now!"

Hermione struggled to open her right eye.

"I need some febra sā depsapar!"

Although her vision was blurry, she could make out the fuzzy figures of the healers and mediwitches. "Severus?"

"Mrs. Snape, you need to relax…"

"Where is Severus?"

There was a voice in the distance.

"They just came into the room and lunged towards the Snapes. Before I could react Mrs. Snape hexed all three of them."

"Severus?" Hermione attempted to scream, but it was a mere rasp.

"We need to give her a calming draught."

"No," Hermione grogged.

"Let's go ahead and give her a little spirorea iminitatii."

Her left eye opened. "No, if you combine those three potions together I'll be asleep for hours."

"Mrs. Snape, you need to relax."

"No!" her voice was stronger. "You need to tell me where my husband is and not give me potions that will put me to sleep for hours!"

"So the Snapes did not initiate the attack?"

"From what I could tell, no."

"Okay, this could make you drowsy."

"No, no please don't," Hermione pleaded. "Don't give me anything. I want to stay awake."

"You are going to feel relaxed."

"You don't understand! I can't fall asleep, not now!"

"Mrs. Snape, it's all going to be fine. You're going to be very relaxed soon…."

Now she was shouting. "No, you don't understand, I can't relax and go to sleep for hours!"

"We need to reduce your fever…"

Hermione's muscles relaxed.

"Mrs. Snape? Can you still hear me?"

"No, I can't fall asleep, not today."

"Let's check to see if the fever is going down."

"No, I need to see my son! I need to see him now!"

"Why do you need to see him?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Today is his birthday."

"It's his birthday?"

"Yes," Hermione's muscles relaxed. "I need to be awake to wish him a happy birthday."


	172. Chapter 172

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Until that moment, she hadn't realized how large her father's clothes were. Sure, Rose knew their size and had seen them in the closet. Still, her father was larger than life, so large clothes seemed in order. She never thought they could ever make him appear small, at least not until this morning.

Rose's blood ran cold as her eyes fell upon the figure of her father slumped onto the sofa. For the first time in her life, she saw the little boy who lived in terror of his father's wrath. She saw the man haunted by the death of his best friend, the man who hated himself until he was numb.

What could have happened?

She called his name. His eyes remained fixed on a crack on the wall. She called his name again. Still no response.

"Dad?"

He swallowed

"Dad, wh-what happened to Mum?"

No answer.

Rose rushed over to her father's side and knelt beside the couch. "Daddy, please tell me what happened."

His whispered, "I killed her."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

His voice was no louder. "I killed her. In the middle of an episode, I killed your mother."

"No, no you never would have done that."

"But I did. In my stupidity, I killed your mother."

Rose's heart was arrhythmic. "How?"

"I was beside her at the wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I never should have been near here."

"Yet you wrote yourself a message explaining who she was. You were not violent during your last episode. Why would your amnesiac self kill Mum?"

"Because I was careless."

"How so?"

"I took everything into account except the fact that I was a target," Severus' voice was distant. "I led the Weasleys right to her."

"The Weasleys?" Rose asked.

He nodded.

"Okay," Rose took a deep breath. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you killed Mum?"

"I read the auror's report."

"The aurors made a report?"

"Yes."

Rose's head was pounding. "Right now, nothing you're saying is making any sense. What happened to Mum?"

He was silent.

"Let's start from the beginning," Rose folded her hands. "Is Mum physically alive right now?"

"Yes," he whispered. "For now, she is alive."

"Is, is there a chance she will recover from whatever happened?"

"As of right now, yes."

Rose released the breath she'd been holding. "So she is not dead?"

"No, not yet anyway," Severus answered.

"And there is a chance she will recover?"

"Yes, there is."

"Good," Rose put a hand on his. "You mentioned an auror report earlier."

He twisted his lower lip.

"Do you have it in your possession?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Rose's stomach sank. Dad always folded things before putting them into his pocket.

What the hell had happened?

"Lumos," Rose whispered.

Once the wand lit up, she put it up to the parchment. Then, she began to read.

At first, it seemed as if the incident was a mere incident of a confused amnesiac getting into the wrong hospital room at the wrong time. The situation would have been resolved peacefully had the intruders' names not been "Weasley" and they not been goaded into believing that Dad was a murderer. Acting on their delusions, they charged at him. Mum had behaved like the loving wife she was. The results were devastatingly predictable.

Rose placed the parchment on the coffee table. For a few minutes, silence fell between father and daughter.

Severus turned to Rose. His eyes were haunted, as if the victim of every Death Eater attack was staring into his soul. In an almost inaudible voice, he choked out, "Please say something."

"What should I say?" Rose asked.

"That you hate me."

"Hate you?"

"Yes," he swallowed. "Tell me you hate me."

"I am not going to lie to you."

"Would it be a lie to say you hate me?"

"Yes."

Severus' eyes hardened. He sat up. "Stop lying to me. I know you hate me for what I've put your mother through, for what I've put this family through, and for what I've put you through."

"You haven't put us through anything," Rose interrupted.

"I was a walking target for aurors, and I knew it. Still, I visited your mother…"

"Because you thought your presence would comfort her."

"Now she's fighting for her life."

"Because the Weasleys intruded upon your visit."

"They thought they were combating a hated murderer."

"Perhaps Bill and Charlie did but," Rose picked up the parchment again. She scanned it until her eyes fell upon one name. "Molly did not think that."

"Molly?"

"Yes," Rose replied. "Molly was leading the charge."

"I am sure she believed that I killed Dumbledore for no reason other than jealousy," Severus argued.

"No," Rose's voice was more forceful. "She does not believe that at all."

He took a deep breath.

"Molly is not suffering from amnesia, yet she brought her sons into your room knowing what they believed.."

"Because all them believed I was…"

"No, Molly knew you had been acquitted of the murder," Rose's voice was louder.

"Fine, but this is all my fault. I made myself a target and your mother suffered."

"No, this is all Molly's fault. She and Mum were the only non-amnesiacs involved. Mum never invited anyone into her room. The blame lies solely at Molly's feet."

"I knew that amnesiacs were after me."

"You also knew St. Mungo's had security which should have prevented them from accessing Mum. I am only curious as to why they allowed her and her sons to roam the hallways in their condition."

"They never would've been in the hospital if they were not looking for me!"

"Cease having a pity party for ten minutes and look at this situation objectively!"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "Do not speak to me in that tone of voice."

"Two minutes ago you wanted me to hate you, and now you want me to speak respectfully to you?"

There was a flash of humor in his eyes, but it was soon extinguished.

"Dad, something bigger than either of us was occurring, something which would have occurred regardless of your actions."

"They would not have attacked your mother if I was not there."

"How certain are you of that?"

"I am one hundred percent certain."

Rose refocused on the parchment. "It makes no sense why Molly would allow her sons to attempt to subdue you. Where exactly did they plan to take you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Why?" Severus demanded. "I am a miserable father and an even more miserable husband. I care little what happens to me now."

"Do you care about what happens to Mum?" Rose asked.

Severus' voice was low. "What kind of an asinine question is that?"

"The kind one asks when she hears her father feeling sorry for himself instead of trying to solve his wife's problems."

"If you saw her, you would understand exactly why I am behaving as I am."

"I can imagine how she appears at the moment. Still, she needs us to remain calm and approach this situation rationally."

"With all due respect, Rose, you did not see your mother after this incident. I did."

Rose's voice was soft. "How is Mum?"

Severus deflated. "She has a fever, though it is going down. What worries the Healers most though is that her magic is crackling. It is disrupting her heart rhythm and could be harming other organs. We will not know the full extent of the damage until her magic ceases to spike. Right now, they are trying to manage it as best they can."

Rose held Severus' hand. "She needs us now more than ever."

Severus' voice cracked. "I thought I was doing the right thing by seeing her. I thought she needed the company, to not feel so alone."

"Did you not read the first part of this report?" Rose held it up. "The Healer walked by an hour before the incident and heard you laughing with Mum. You two were happy."

"I do not know how true that statement is."

"Why would he lie?"

"To make me feel better."

"Why would a Healer be more worried about making you feel better than in telling the truth?"

Severus blinked.

Rose took his hand and squeezed it. "You accomplished your goal. You gave Mum comfort. In return, she chose to show her love as best she knew how."

"By almost killing herself."

"By protecting her husband to the death, just as she promised him she would the day you two were wed."

"Stupid Gryffindor loyalties," Severus squeaked. "Stupid Gryffindor instincts overriding her sense of self-preservation."

"There is nothing stupid about her loyalties. She loves you, just as you love her," Rose embraced him.

Severus sniffed. "How could it have gone so wrong, Rose? How could one act of love have led to so much heartache?"

"I do not know," Rose replied. "Though I intend to find out."

He released her. "Excuse me?"

Rose put the parchment back onto the coffee table. "I want to know exactly why Molly was directing her sons to attack you."

"Are you positive she does not suffer from amnesia?"

"I am completely certain," Rose replied. "On the second night of the amnesia epidemic, Molly came into my room and began berating me. She knew I was not Mum, and knew I was your daughter. She is in complete control of her faculties."

Severus shook.

Rose rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Allow me to handle everything, Dad. One way or another, I will get to the bottom of this."

He went limp. "Why should I care about what they had planned for me if your mother is not with us?"

"Mum is strong."

Severus returned his attention to a spot on the wall.

Rose turned his chin towards her. "Mum is a strong woman who fights for her family. She will not allow the Weasleys to be the end of her, especially not on Victor's birthday."

Severus gulped. "What am I going to tell Victor and Violet?"

"Nothing." Rose released his hand. "I will handle them."

"No, as a father it is my duty to inform my children of their mother's health."

"No, your duty is to be as strong as you can be for us."

"I must tell them what happened."

"No, you must sleep so that when Mum awakens, you can support her."

"How, how can I sleep at a time like this?"

"I have some sleeping draughts in storage."

"You haven't been taking any recently, have you?"

She shook her head. "I simply keep them in case they are needed."

He sat up. "No, I need to be awake for your mother."

"We both have an idea of what treatments Mum is undergoing. She will be asleep for at least the next few hours." Rose stood. "I have a draught which will last four hours exactly. You need to take it."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not take your draught, nor will I allow myself to be bossed around by my own daughter."

"I will not allow my father to become ill because he is punishing himself for an event he could not control, especially when that means he will be useless to my mother."

Severus opened his mouth and pointed a finger at Rose. Then, he closed his mouth and deflated.

"Please Dad," Rose's voice was soft. "Allow me to handle Victor and Violet. We both know they will take this news better from me."

"They will hate me," he croaked.

"No, when they hear the entire story, they will hate Molly," Rose promised. "I can assure you of that."

He did not appear convinced.

Rose slouched. "Dad, I am so deeply sorry for all of this. Your intentions were pure."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"From what I read, I think that had the Weasleys not barged in, everything would have gone perfectly."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do."

Silence fell between them again,

"How, how can you remain so calm under these circumstances?" Severus asked.

Rose cracked a smile. "I had a dad who taught me that no matter what the circumstances, our family is strong. He taught me that we can survive anything together, whether it be a cancer diagnosis, an unpleasant paternity surprise, or an attack of amnesia if we remember that we love each other. That gives me the strength to think through this and control my emotions until we have more information."

Severus extended his arms. "I love you so much, Little One."

She hugged him, hoping her siblings would see things as she had.


	173. Chapter 173

**AN: Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"What the hell was he thinking?"

The vein in Victor's neck bulged. His face was as red as the flames in Rose's fireplace. He dug his fingers into Rose's couch cushions, as if restraining himself from marching into Rose's bedroom and disturbing their sleeping father.

Violet sat beside him, her expression blank. There was little color in her face. She had barely moved a muscle since Rose had told her Mum was in the hospital.

"He thought he was protecting Mum," Rose began, wondering which of her siblings she should be most concerned with at the moment.

"How was he protecting her by putting her in danger?" Victor shouted.

Rose folded her hands and leaned forward in her chair. "He had no way of knowing the Weasleys were searching for him."

"The hell he didn't!"

Rose blinked.

"He knew there were aurors coming after him! He knew he was wanted! He knew he couldn't remember Mum! He knew she could be injured, if not by him then by someone else! How could he jeopardize Mum's safety like this?"

"How could the Weasleys jeopardize Mum's safety like this?"

"Who cares about the Weasleys?"

"I think we should care given that they are the ones who attacked Mum, not Dad."

Victor began to shake. "Of course you'll focus on the Weasleys. Nothing Dad does is ever wrong in your eyes, is it?"

"I am merely trying to look at this situation rationally…"

"No, you're covering for Dad because you know he mucked up and are too afraid to admit it!"

"I am not afraid of saying this was inadvisable…."

"Inadvisable, that's rich! No, you've always been a Daddy's girl and always take his side regardless of how wrong he is!"

"Listen, I can admit that staying with Mum wasn't the most prudent course of action, but he acted out of love! He did what he thought was right under the circumstances."

"Well, look how well that turned out for him!"

"I know things did not end well for him…"

"For him!"

Rose closed her mouth.

"What about us, Rose? What about you? How did things work out for anyone other than him?"

Rose was silent.

"My God Rose would you listen to yourself? You are behaving as if this is two of your Slytherins arguing over the last piece of butterbeer cupcakes!" Victor's voice cracked. "This isn't some petty dispute; this is our mum, the woman who gave birth to us, the woman who loved us and raised us. How can you behave as if Dad endangering her life is completely acceptable? How can you not be at least a little upset about this?"

"Do you truly believe I am not upset by this?" Rose furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her voice.

"I don't know Rose, you tell me," Victor hissed. "You seem extremely calm for someone whose mother is in the hospital due to her husband's reckless behavior."

"I am devastated by what's happened," Boiling tears filled Rose's eyes. "I have been unable to stop thinking about Mum's condition since the second Dad told me what had occurred."

Victor was impassive.

"Just because I hide my emotions does not mean I lack them. I love Mum as much as you do. I choose to show my affection for her differently."

Victor exhaled. "I know you love Mum. That is undeniable."

"Have you seen her?" Violet squeaked.

A tear trickled down Rose's cheek. "No, I have not. I wanted to talk to both of you first so we could present a united front."

Victor hummed.

"I wanted us to get our emotions under control before we see her. That way, we can focus on comforting her instead of asking her to assuage our fears."

"You're assuming she'll even wake up," Victor hissed.

Violet gasped.

"Victor…"

"No Rose, I'm trying to be realistic."

Violet's lower lip quivered.

"We know the damage magic overload can cause. For all we know the healers are keeping her alive on machines just until we can come and consent for them to…" his voice drifted off.

Tears streamed down Violet's face. She whimpered.

"My birthday could be the last time I see my mother alive," Victor's embraced his younger sister and massaged her back. "Did that ever cross Dad's mind when he concocted this crazy scheme?"

Rose exhaled. "I am certain it did."

"Then how could he do this to us?" Victor's expression was that of a child who had just been abandoned. "How could he not think of what his actions could do to his children?"

Rose exhaled. "He thought Mum would be unable to get through the night alone. In his heart, he thought he and Mum would be visiting you this morning. If he had known this would happen he would have stayed in Australia, assuming they were not targeting Mum."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Victor asked as Violet buried her face in his robes and continued to sob.

"Molly is not amnesiac," Rose answered. "When she brought her sons into that room she was fully aware of what she was doing. I intend to find out exactly why she persuaded her sons to target Dad, and what they planned to do once they subdued him."

Violet let out a wail. Victor squeezed her. "I suppose those are excellent questions to ask."

Rose's voice softened. "We have to face the possibility that Mum was going to be a target regardless of Dad's actions."

"Why?"

"I do not know, but with Molly in charge anything is possible."

Violet turned to her sister. Her face was blotchy and damp. "Why can't they leave us alone?"

Rose rubbed her face. "Because they believe they should have raised me."

Violet sniffed as Victor rubbed her back harder.

"Initially, they hated me because Ron told them I was the product of an affair. Then they hated me because I had the audacity to be kidnapped by him and our parents refused to drop the charges. When the truth of my paternity was revealed, they saw me as the granddaughter who got away," Rose deflated. "They hate Mum and Dad because of me."

Violet sniffed. Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Violet nodded before blowing her nose.

Rose whispered, "You questioned Dad's decision to stay with Mum, and it is worth debating. The truth remains though that there would be no feud between the Snapes and the Weasleys had it not been for me. The fault is all mine."

"No," Victor shook his head. "That's not true and you know it."

A tear ran down Rose's cheek.

"The Weasleys treated Mum horribly. It is doubtful they ever completely forgave Dad for being a Death Eater. They are spiteful, petty people. That is why we have such problems with them, not because of you," Victor argued.

"Perhaps," Rose squeaked. "Yet I do feel responsible. They would have no reason to target Mum or Dad if I did not exist."

"They would have found one," Victor answered. "I can guarantee it."

"I am not so certain of that," Rose admitted.

Victor untangled his right arm from Violet and extended it to Rose. "Come here."

She complied and sat on his lap He wrapped his arm around her.

"I won't lie," Victor continued. "I am infuriated with Dad and believe his plan was foolhardy."

"It kinda was," Violet whispered.

"I suppose it could have been better thought out," Rose admitted.

"That being said," Victor continued. "I do not blame what happened on you for a second. You are as innocent a victim in this as Violet and I are."

"I wish things had gone better," Rose replied. "I truly do."

"There is nothing we can do about that now," Victor replied. "You were correct in stating that all we can do now is stay united as a family."

Rose smirked. "Can you say that first part again, the part about me being right?"

Victor gave her a half smile. "Well, even older sisters must be right at least some of the time."

"I am right most of the time, and you know it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Violet giggled.

Rose embraced her brother. "I know it must feel weird to hear, but Happy Birthday Victor."

"Yes," Violet embraced him. "Happy Birthday big brother."

"Thank you," Victor sighed. "It will feel much better if I can hear those words coming from Mum's mouth though."

"I know," Rose whispered.

"D-do," Violet gulped. "Do you think we can see Mum? I know I have classes, but I won't be able to focus and…"

Rose put her finger over Violet's lips. "I have already arranged for you to be excused from your classes today. The professors are all sending positive thoughts Mum's way."

Violet sat up. "Do you think Mum will wake up soon?"

Rose swallowed. "I do not know. She may be awake in a few hours, or she may be comatose. I know very little at the moment."

"I know that sitting around and talking will not make Mum's condition any clearer," Victor shifted. "We need to see her."

"Agreed," Rose replied.

"Yeah," Violet muttered. "We should see her if the Healers will let us see her."

With that, the siblings stood. Before they could make their way to the fireplace though, they embraced each other once more.

Regardless of what happened to their parents, they at least still had each other.


	174. Chapter 174

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated until now. Between work and guests this week has been hectic. I probably won't be able to post on Friday. Still, I wanted all of you to have a little something since we can't leave the Snapes dangling forever.**

 **Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated.**

What the hell have they done to you, Mum?

Victor stared at the ashen woman in the hospital bed. An IV stuck out from her right arm while a blood pressure cup squeezed her left. At random intervals her body would emit a green glow, evidence that the potions were counteracting her errant magic. At least there were no muscle spasms or seizures. She could be worse off. That was little comfort though given that she should not be in this hospital room to begin with.

Victor grunted before shifting in his faded blue chair. Although there was some padding, it was far from comfortable. Granted he was just grateful they were able to bring in three chairs, but would it kill for more hospital profits to be directed towards helping people sit without a backache?

The entrance of a Mediwitch interrupted his musings. With no grace, she yanked the blankets from Hermione's chest. She put a stethoscope on her patient's chest, then scribble down a few notes. Afterwards she pulled out a wand and mutter a few spells. First it turned purple, then blue, and finally red. She'd jot a few more notes onto her pad before taking the blood pressure again.

Rose cleared her throat. "Has Mum made any improvements?"

The Mediwitch glanced up from the clipboard. "She's having fewer magical spasms now than she was four hours ago, and the dark magic in her seems to be decreasing. The dark magical rates are still elevated, but with the cocktail of potions we're giving her it should be more than manageable."

Victor released the breath he'd been holding.

The Mediwitch pulled the covers over Hermione. "That being said, the most dangerous time period will be when she wakes up."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"When she awakens, her magic will increase, just as everyone's does once they're conscious," the Mediwitch explained. "The increase could be minimal and do no damage, or it could be life threatening. We do not know yet."

"Would it be safer for her to remain asleep?" He asked.

The Mediwitch squirmed.

"Does she need to be placed into a coma?" Victor asked.

The Mediwitch bit her lower lip. "That decision is best left to the Healers."

"Is there a chance she'll be placed in a coma?" Victor asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm not qualified to say anything," she answered. "That being said, there's no order to give her any sleeping draughts. That alone should be encouraging."

A million words flooded Victor's brain, yet all he could manage was a quiet, "Oh."

"Is there anything we can do for Mum now in addition to being present for her?" Rose asked.

"Again, a Healer would be better able to answer your questions, but for the moment, I don't think there's much you can do."

"Thank you for attempting to help us anyway," Victor answered.

"No problem," she answered.

The Snapes continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry I cannot give you any more definitive answers. If you would like though, I can ask a Healer to speak with you.

"We would like that very much, thank you," Rose answered.

With that, the Mediwitch strolled out of the room.

Mum glowed green once more. Over the last two hours, the green had gone from a bright neon color to a dull, dark green. According to one Mediwtich it was a positive sign, though Victor was of the opinion that anytime one's mother glowed it was far from positive.

"The Healer will probably be of no help," Victor noted.

"I know," Rose admitted, "But if there's any chance we could do something for her though, I want to know about it."

"Agreed," Victor whispered.

Violet slid her chair closer to her mum. "I, I just had an awful thought."

Victor took a deep breath and braced himself for his sister's next words.

"Before her cancer, Mum was in the hospital for weeks because she polyjuiced herself to look like a cat," the youngest Snape began.

"What of it?" Rose asked.

"I always wondered how she broke the news of what happened to Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa."

"She did not break the news to Dad," Rose replied. "Madame Pomfrey told him what had happened, then he came in and saw her condition for himself."

"Oh," Violet replied. "How did he react?"

"Dad said he had never laughed so hard in his life upon seeing her," Rose's lips curled up. "He said she got what she deserved, and then bribed me with chocolate not to tell her he'd said that."

Violet smirked.

"I do not know how she broke the news to Grandma or Grandpa or how they reacted," Rose continued. "You would have to ask them."

"I might do that sometime," Violet asked.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Victor asked. "It seems disrespectful to talk about someone's humiliation while they are in the hospital."

"I meant no disrespect," Violet shrugged. "It was just an idea that came into my head."

Rose's eyes fell on the photo albums on the table beside Mum's bed. "It almost does not seem fair though."

"What doesn't seem fair?" Victor asked.

"Well," there was a spark in Rose's eye. "Mum has pictures of us while we were toilet training, wearing ridiculous outfits, and running naked around the sofa, yet we have no pictures of her when she was a cat."

"Why would you want a picture of her when she was a cat?" Victor demanded.

"Well," Violet drawled. "We could always threaten to expose it if she refuses to wake up and recover."

He raised an eyebrow. "You would blackmail your dying mother unless she recovers her health?"

"If it encouraged her to live, then yes," Violet admitted.

"It would be the Slytherin thing to do anyway," Rose mused.

"And Slytherins will do whatever is necessary to help their loved ones, even if it is less than scrupulous," Violet answered.

"Yes," Rose whispered. "We will."

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. Why were his sisters so dedicated to their house?

"Do you think she can hear us?" Violet asked, her previous humor now evaporated.

"I would hope she did not just hear you threaten to release a humiliating picture of her," Victor answered.

"If Mum were here she would laugh and threaten never to make her famous omelets again if we even so much as considered releasing such an embarrassing photo of her," Rose replied.

Victor couldn't stifle his chuckle. "That's exactly what she would do."

"Then we would all smile and tell her that we loved her," Rose concluded.

"And she would say she loved us back," Victor whispered.

"Yeah, she would."

"Violet, what have I told you about saying, 'yeah?'"

Violet groaned. "Fine Rose, yes. Yes, she would say that she loved us."

"Thank you."

Victor shook his head and muttered. "My sisters are weird. First they want to see Mum as a cat, then they want to blackmail her into staying alive, and then they want to give each other English lessons."

"That's us," Violet replied with a grin.

His expression lightened. "At least Mum gave me two great sisters, even if you are two of the weirdest people I've ever met."

"As we said earlier, happy birthday," Violet answered.

"Yes, happy birthday," Rose added

They rushed over and hugged their brother. Before he could wrap his arms around them, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rose called as she and her sister drifted away from Victor.

A man in lime green robes entered the room. He extended his right hand. "Hello, my name is Healer Clark."

Each Snape sibling introduced themselves and shook his hand. Then they all returned to their seats.

"So," Healer Clark began. "I heard you wanted to see me about your mother's condition."

"We did," Victor began.

"We would like an update," Rose added.

He hummed and glanced at a clipboard. For twenty agonizing seconds he thumbed through the pages. "So, your mother's test results are improving. Slowly the magic is getting under control."

"Good," Rose replied.

"As the Mediwitch told you though, we won't be able to assess the extent of the physical damage until she is awake," Healer Clark continued.

"I see," Rose replied.

"Are you looking at putting her in a coma?" Victor asked.

"Because there's been steady improvement, I see no reason to administer any additional sleeping draughts, though again this could change depending on how well she is progressing."

"How long would she be in a coma if she did begin to take a turn for the worse?" Victor asked.

"It would depend on the extent of her injuries and how violent her reaction to waking up is," Healer Clark replied. "Sadly, we won't know much more until she is conscious."

"I take it she'll wake up on her own then?" Victor asked.

"Right now, we believe it would be prudent to allow her to wake up on her own terms, though again, once she regains consciousness we can reevaluate our decision," the Healer answered.

"Thank you," Rose replied. "That has been very helpful."

"My pleasure," Healer Clark cracked a smile. "Are there any other questions?"

Victor stared at the sleeping patient.

Will I ever hear my mum's voice again?


	175. Chapter 175

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Are you certain you don't mind watching Mum while we eat?"

Victor nodded.

"If you get hungry..."

"Trust me, I am in no mood to eat."

"Very well then."

"You, you'll let us know if anything happens to her, right?" Violet asked.

"I will," Victor promised.

"If Mum takes a turn for the worse, you can handle it, right?"

There was a flash of fear in his eyes, but his voice was firm. "Yes, I can."

"I know you can," Rose replied.

Victor stood up straighter. "Don't worry, Mum is in excellent hands. I won't let anything happen to her."

Violet dug her foot into the ground. "I know you won't, but I'm still terrified for her."

Victor rubbed her back. "I know, I am too."

Violet glanced up at Rose, her eyes watering. "Do we really have to go?"

"Someone needs to be there when Dad awakens," Rose answered.

"I know, but surely Dad would understand if I stayed here."

"He would understand your desire to be here, but he would not understand my desire to allow you to skip lunch."

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"I know you are not, but Mum and Dad will be disappointed in me if I do not watch out for you and attempt to force you to eat something."

"You could always tell them I refused," Violet's eyes fell on her sleeping mother. "Or better yet, tell Mum and Dad I refuse to eat until they are both awake and in the same room as each other."

"We both know those strategies will not work."

"I know."

"Do not worry about Mum," Rose took her younger sister's hand. "We will only be gone for an hour at the most."

"What if she wakes up and thinks we've abandoned her?" Violet whispered.

"She won't think that," Victor cut in.

"How do you know?" Violet demanded. "All she'll know is that she's awake and her daughters aren't there!"

"If she wakes up while you're gone, I will tell her that you needed to eat. She'll understand, and will probably just be glad Rose is taking care of you."

"Yes, she will," Rose took her younger sister's hand. "Now, let's see how Dad is doing."

"Okay," Violet choked.

Rose turned to Victor. "Mum is in excellent hands."

Violet squeezed her sister's hand. "Yes, she is."

Victor gulped. "I hope so anyway."

Rose gave him a small smile. "I know so."

With that, she led Violet out of the room. When they reached the doorway, Violet turned around and called, "Goodbye Victor."

"Goodbye Violet, Rose," he responded.

"Goodbye Victor," Rose replied.

With that, the door closed behind them.

Hermione sat in a padded blue rocker, her five year old son on her lap. Unlike his sisters who could only tolerate being on their mother's lap for a few minutes, Victor could stay there for up to a half hour. Sometimes he demanded that his mother read him a story, and other times he only wanted to sit. Regardless, he was always calm and reveled in his mother's attention.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he thumbed through the pages of a picture book. Today he wasn't interested in being read to, but he did still want his mother near. It made Hermione's heart swell with affection.

How did I get lucky enough to have such a sweet son?

She kissed the top of his head. "Happy birthday, my sweet little Ray of Sunshine."

He giggled. "Thank you, Mummy."

She beamed as she held him closer.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

His caramel eyes were glistening. "Why did you make me sick?"

Hermione's heart stopped. "Wh-what?"

His face fell. "Why did you make me sick, Mummy?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I want to know why you made me sick."

"I," Hermione's body went cold. "I would never make you sick."

"But you did," he argued. "You gave me Lynch Syndrome, so now I'm going to get colon cancer and die."

"No," Hermione answered. "It increases your chances of getting colon cancer, but nothing is guaranteed. You may never develop it."

"But you got uterine cancer, and Grandma did too, and you both have Lynch Syndrome, so Lynch Syndrome makes you sick," Victor argued. "It's going to make me sick too."

"You have your dad's genetics too. He has no family history of cancer. You may not have inherited it from me."

"No, I'm more like you than him. I'm going to get sick, and so are Rose and Violet."

Hermione's mouth hung open.

"You made us sick, and now we're going to die just like you!"

"Dear, my problem is that I have dark magic in me, but you don't. You have a much better chance of recovery than I do."

"But I still have to go through chemo and other treatments. I'm going to lose my hair and get weak. How could you do that to me?"

"I would never intentionally get you sick. I love you so much. Surely you believe that."

"If you love me so much, then why did you make me sick?"

"I, I never meant for you to get sick."

"But you did, and now I'm going to die a horrible death."

"No, no you won't."

There was a flash of anger in his eyes. He poked her chest with his finger "Yes I am, and it's all your fault."

Hermione opened her mouth, but before a word could come out a familiar voice broke in.

"Don't be mad at her, Victor. She can't control the fact that she's a filthy mudblood."

Victor fluffed his mother's pillows. "There you go."

She did not move.

"Are you comfortable?"

She glowed once more. It was a shade brighter than the forest green it had been over the last few hours. Any concern was shoved in the back of his consciousness.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do right now. This has been a depressing birthday to say the least. I honestly thought we'd be eating one of your cakes, opening presents, or looking at embarrassing photos by now. I'm sure you wish that we'd had a better time too."

Her finger twitched.

Victor's heart fluttered. "Mum?"

Hermione squeezed her son closer to her chest. He whimpered, but she only held onto him tighter. She could feel the color drain from her face as well as the slowing of her heartbeat.

The woman before her had a maniacal smile, just as bone chilling as it had been in Malfoy Manor. Her tattered black dress clung to her figure, her black hair as wild and stringy as the day they'd first met.

The woman barred her teeth and hissed, "Why don't you run along little Victor and let Mummy and I talk."

Victor looked up at his mother.

"Stay with me," Hermione whispered. "Mummy will protect you from her."

Victor's eyes were wide.

"I won't let her get to you," Hermione promised. "She can't hurt you."

"Do you actually think I would hurt your little child?"

Hermione snapped, "That's exactly what I think you'd do."

The woman put her hands over her heart. "I'm wounded."

Victor whined. "You're holding me too tight, Mummy."

Hermione didn't loosen her grip.

"Listen to me little boy," the woman hissed.

"Why should I listen to you when you hate my mummy?"

"Because I didn't make you sick, but your mummy did."

Victor locked eyes with his mother.

"Now run along. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to your mummy. You'll let me do that, won't you?"

Victor blinked.

"Don't trust her," Hermione whispered. "She's an evil lady who only wants to hurt you. Stay with me."

"How could I hurt you when I never gave you cancer?"

Victor seemed to consider those words.

"You can trust me little Snape. After all, I would never give birth to such a sick child."

"You'd never love a child either."

"If you loved your child, why did you have him knowing you'd pass down your filthy mudblood genes?"

"I never intended for them to get cancer."

"But they will."

"No, we don't know that. We have no idea if any of my children have Lynch Syndrome or if they will develop cancer."

"Even if they don't, they still have filthy mudblood genes."

"Filthy mudblood genes! I'm cursed with filthy mudblood genes!"

Hermione gased and looked down at her son.

He wriggled free from her grasp. "I'm leaving Mummy. You don't care about me, and you made me sick."

"Victor no!"

He leapt off her lap.

"Victor, do not go near Bellatrix!"

He ignored her.

"Victor!"

The glow was pulsating now. Instead of a dark green, it was an almost blinding lime green. Her body was beginning to spasm

"Mum?" Victor asked.

She was frowning. Her eyes were twitching.

Victor pulled out his wand. Somehow I have to contact Rose and Violet. They need to tell me what to do! I can't do this alone!

He opened his mouth, but closed it. How the hell can I think of a happy memory when my mother is in such distress?

Before he could act, four Mediwtiches and two Healers burst into the room.

Victor laughed as he exited the room and strolled down the hallway. Bellatrix smirked before flicking her right wrist. The door slammed behind her.

"Now, where were we, mudblood?"

Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Oh yeah, we were at the part where you finally admit that I was correct about your genetic inferiority," Bellatrix sneered.

Hermione stood. "You need to leave now."

"Not until I make a few things clear," she argued.

"I'm not listening to you," Hermione stepped towards the door.

Bellatrix held out her hand. "Then maybe you'll listen to facts."

"Facts?" Hermione spat. "What would you know about facts?"

"I began to care about facts when you decided to marry Voldemort's second in command and poison his bloodline with your awful mudblood diseases."

"When did you start caring about Severus?"

"Trust me, I don't. He's a traitor who deserves to suffer for his betrayal!"

"Then why do you care about the health of his children?"

"Because it pains me to see one of Voldemort's most loyal followers sire such sickly children. I almost feel sorry for him: it must be difficult knowing your children will die of cancer."

"We, we don't know if they will develop cancer, much less die of it."

"Can you promise them they won't?"

Hermione felt as if she'd been punched in the gut.

"Her dark magic levels are spiking!"

"It's beyond the critical point!"

"Her fever is rising!"

"We need to get her some cura febrā stat!"

"Wh-what is happening to Mum?" Victor's voice was so weak and quiet he had difficulty believing it was coming from his mouth.

"We need to look at giving her a calming draught as well!"

"Might not be a bad idea."

"What is happening to Mum?"

"Let's go ahead and give her ten ccs of calming draught."

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"What about the febrā?"

"Go ahead and give her 20 ccs of that and hope the dosage is enough."

Victor shouted, "What is happening to Mummy?"

"You filthy, filthy mudblood," Bellatrix snarled. "You pranced around like you were just as good as us. Well look at your diseased body."

Words could not escape Hermione's mouth.

"Look at you: the picture of diversity, the proof that your kind was good enough. Tell me, how did that work out for Severus?"

"Severus and I have a happy and loving marriage," Hermione whispered.

"For now," Bellatrix huffed. "What about when you die? Will he love you then, or will he love the pureblood gracing his bed?"

Hermione twisted her lips.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Bellatrix warned. "Severus may go on about never finding another love, but we both know if he can get over Lily then he will get over you. I would imagine it would only take him a year to realize how bossy, whiny, and all around unpleasant of a person you were. It's only a matter of time before a younger, much more sexually attractive pureblood enters his life. Where will you be then?"

"If she makes him happy then I will watch over them and give them my blessing."

"Oh don't be noble! We both know that deep down inside you want him to love you forever. You enjoy being the first woman he sees and the last one he thinks about before he sleeps He will forget you though. The longer he is married, the more distant your memory will be until the name 'Hermione Snape' means nothing to him."

Hermione recoiled.

"Then there's the issue of children," Bellatrix's expression was that of pure triumph. "Oh what beautiful three quarter blooded children they will have! Within a matter of months he will forget all about yours."

"No!" Hermione snapped. "Severus would never abandon his children!"

"Perhaps not," the dark witch admitted. "But that may be too his detriment. If he stays with them, he will watch them deteriorate and die before his eyes. He can watch the cancer ravage their bodies until there's nothing left, a little like it did to yours."

"No," Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix hissed. "Yes."

"Your mother is regaining consciousness," a healer began.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It would be if her magic was under control," the healer replied.

Victor gulped.

"The dark magic is overtaking her. We may need to put her into a coma."

"A coma?"

"Yes."

"But, but I need my sisters' permission before I do that."

"We don't have time for that! Your mother needs you to make a decision now!"

"Now?"

"Yes," he answered. "Do you consent for your mother to be put into a coma?"

"Imagine Severus, sitting at Rose's bedside, watching her fight for her life, knowing the potions they worked so hard on are completely useless."

Hermione crumpled to the ground.

"Imagine Victor, crying for a mummy who long since died."

"No," Hermione whispered.

"Or Violet, a young lady with so much potential, being cut down by chemo. Why…" She folded her hands and sang, "It's more than Voldemort or I could have ever hoped for! You two being tortured for all your betrayals! Both of you will have to face the fact that mudbloods are inferior to purebloods, and you will not longer be able to deny it!"

Hermione felt the strength leave her body.

"You need to decide right now; do you want to put your mother in a coma so she can heal?"

"I…"

I wish my mother's arms were wrapped around me.

Victor turned his attention to the Medwitiches screaming orders and casting healing spells.

What the hell do you want, Mum?

Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "Is anything I said wrong?"

Hermione backed into the chair.

"Have I lied? Was I wrong?"

Hermione squeaked.

The dark witch aimed her wand at Hermione's heart. "Of course I wasn't."

A bolt of magic tore through Hermione.

"Mr. Snape, can you hear me?"

Victor could still feel his mother's arms wrapped around him. They were sitting in her favorite rocking chair, reading passages from a history held it up and asked, "why did they hurt you, Mummy?"

She bowed her head. "They didn't like who I was."

"Why?" Victor asked. "You're the best mummy ever! Who could not like you?"

"There are mean people in the world, and sometimes they have to bully others to feel good about themselves," Hermione whispered.

"That's stupid," Victor muttered.

"Yes," Hermione choked. "It is."

"How did you survive them hurting you?" Victor asked.

"I remembered the love I felt for my friends and family," she kissed his cheek. "Then I imagined what it would be like to have a son like you and how badly I wanted to live for him."

"You survived for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she kissed him again. "I did. I survived for you and your sisters because even then, I loved you all so much."

"Mr. Snape, do you want to put your mother in a coma?"

Hermione was shaking. The cruses were surging through her. Bellatrix was laughing.

Please make it end! Just make it all end!

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to put my mother in a coma."

"Her magic is rising to dangerous levels!"

"Listen, with all due respect Mr. Snape, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation…"

"I know my mother!" Victor argued. "She can get out of this if we give her five more minutes!"

"She doesn't have five minutes!"

"Then give her four minutes!"

Before the Healer could answer, Victor shoved him aside. He pushed through the Mediwitches and yelled, "Mum!"

The cackling was just as hideous as the last time she'd heard it.

Hermione used every ounce of her strength to keep from screaming. She wouldn't give Bellatrix the satisfaction of her agony.

"Get up you filthy mudblood! Get up and show me how wrong I am! Get up and show everyone how strong you supposedly are!"

Hermione whined as the magic coursed through her body.

"Get up!"

"Mum!"

Hermione raised her head.

"Mum, you need to wake up now!"

"Victor?" Hermione whispered.

"Come on Mum! You are strong, the strongest with I've ever met! You can do this! Just get up!"

"I can't," Hermione squeaked.

"Please Mum, we need you! Dad, Rose, Violet and I love you! We love you so much! Please come back to us so we can show you our love!"

Hermione felt a surge of power well up. She faced Bellatrix and waved her arm. The dark witch screamed before hitting a wall.

Hermione rose and limped towards her nemesis.

"Filthy mudblood," Bellatrix coughed.

"You may be right," Hermione stood. "Perhaps I did pass this condition onto my children. Perhaps there is nothing I can do to prevent my own death. But by God I will show them how to fight this with strength and dignity! I will show them how loved they are!"

"The magic levels, they're going down."

The glow grew dimmer and darker.

"That's it Mum," Victor began. "Come back to us."

"Now if you'll excuse me." Hermione marched out the door. "My family needs me, and I need them."

With that, she opened her eyes.


	176. Chapter 176

**AN: Sadly I won't be able to upload tomorrow, but I hope this is enough to tide everyone over!**

 **Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. A series of blurred figures scurried around her bed. One remained still though. She focused on him, allowing her vision to sharpen. "Victor?"

"Mum!" Victor exclaimed, his eyes foggy with unshed tears

Hermione's lips curled up. "Hello, favorite son."

All he could do was choke out another, "Mum."

"Her magical signature is returning to normal levels," a Mediwitch noted.

Hermione's eyes darted around the room. Aside from Victor, the people surrounding her were strangers. Where was she again?

The image of the Weasleys charging at her husband flashed before her. She felt her heart rate spike. "Wh-where's Severus?"

"Mrs, Snape, we need you to put this thermometer under your throat."

"Not until you tell me where Severus is!"

"Mrs. Snape, we need to take your temperature"

She gave the Mediwtich a pointed look and pursed her lips. The medical professional wilted and backed away.

"Dad is fine," Victor began.

"The Weasleys didn't get to him?"

"No, you saved him."

"Where is he then?"

The Mediwitch stepped closer to her, but Hermione glared at her again. She backed towards the wall. No one else dared to approach her.

"Dad is with Rose and Violet," Victor answered.

Hermione clutched the stark white sheets. "Where are Rose and Violet?"

"They are in Rose's quarters getting lunch."

"Is he eating too?"

"From what I understand, no."

"Then why is he there and not here?"

"According to Rose, after what happened to you he ran to her. She claimed he looked like death made over. Thus she forced him to take a sleeping draught so he would be in some type of shape when he saw you."

"How long will it take for him to wake up?"

"He should be awake very soon, which is why Rose left to check on him. She took Violet with her so she could get her something to eat. Violet didn't want to leave, but Rose prevailed."

Hermione hummed. "That's my Rose, ever the big sister."

"Mrs. Snape, we really need to begin taking your vitals," the Mediwitch cut in.

Hermione glanced at Victor.

"There's nothing else to tell you, at least nothing that can't wait until they finish up with you."

"Very well then," Hermione kept her mouth open.

The Mediwitch swooped in and stuck the thermometer under her tongue. Another Mediwtich approached Hermione with a stethoscope while another began running wand scans. Intermittently, one would mumble a number and another would write something on a notepad.

In the meantime, Victor focused on watching his mother's eyes open. He waved his wand in a circle and muttered, "Expector Patronum."

A wispy mongoose appeared and glanced up at him. He bent down and whispered, "Tell Rose and Violet that Mum has awakened. She is in excellent health and wants to see them as soon as Violet is finished eating and Dad wakes up."

It lowered its head before gliding through the wall. Victor grinned, knowing that this would be his happiest memory for some time to come.

* * *

"Do I have to finish the whole sandwich?"

Rose sighed. "I know it's difficult to focus on eating at a time like this, but you need to try and get some sustenance."

"It's not that I can't focus, I'm just not hungry," Violet sighed.

Rose put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I know you are not hungry, but Mum needs you to stay healthy, so you have to eat something."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Violet panicked. "What if they have to put her in a coma? What if she's mad at me for not being there?"

"First of all, Mum will not be upset with you for taking care of yourself," Rose began. "Second of all, we cannot focus upon what might happen to Mum. When something occurs Victor will tell us."

"What if it's too late by the time he reaches us? What if Mum takes a downturn and we can't be there in time?" Violet demanded. "Surely you've been thinking about this too, right?"

Rose's expression betrayed her inner turmoil.

"How can I eat when my mum needs my support?"

Before Rose could answer, a misty mongoose appeared. The sisters turned to it.

"Mum has awakened. She is in excellent health and wants to see you as soon as Violet is finished eating and Dad wakes up."

It dissipated.

Rose turned to her sister with a smile. "Are you hungrier now that you know Mum wants you to be fully fed before you see her?"

Violet's eyes glistened. "Yes, I think I am very hungry now."

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it," the Healer mused as he thumbed through the charts. "Your magical levels were at levels which could kill someone, yet the only physical damage is minimal scarring on your spleen."

Hermione gulped. "Will the spleen scarring affect my daily life?"

He shook his head. "As I mentioned, the scarring is minimal. While your spleen may be slightly enlarged from the ordeal, that should not be a major concern. In the worst case scenario, assuming it completely failed, you would need a splenectomy."

Hermione winced. "That sounds less than pleasant."

"It isn't as bad as it sounds. The spleen is a non vital organ. Removing it will not affect your life in any major way." There was a twinkle in his eyes. "Still, it is doubtful that it will ever need to be removed. I think you're going to pull through just fine."

Hermione released the breath she'd been holding.

Victor stood from his chair and extended his hand to the Healer. "Thank you so much for helping Mum."

The Healer shook it. "It was my absolute pleasure to work with both of you. After seeing magical buildup take so many lives it is nice to see someone make a full recovery."

"My mum has made a habit of recovering from horrific circumstances," Victor answered.

The Healer released his hand and laughed. "That she has."

Hermione gave them a small smile. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome." He patted the bar on Hermione's bed. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," she promised.

With that, the Healer exited the room.

Victor turned to his mother. "I can't tell you how happy it is to see you awake and healthy."

"I can't tell you how happy it is to be awake," Hermione sat up straighter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me."

Hermione frowned. Victor smirked. With a grin she replied, "I am exhausted."

"You are?" He asked.

She nodded. "Waking up was more exhausting than I thought it would be."

"Are you up for visitors or should I allow you to get your rest?" Victor asked.

"Your presence here is far more of a comfort than you realize."

"I know, but please don't feel like you need to see us because we need to see you."

"Victor, the only reason I'm awake is because I needed to see my family."

He cocked his head.

She took his hands. "It's complicated to explain, but I could feel the dark magic tearing me apart. It was enough to make me want to withdraw into myself and never wake up. The only reason I continued to fight was that I knew my family needed me, and that I needed all of you."

"Oh Mum," he kissed her on the forehead. "We love you so much."

"I know, and I love all of you too."

"We know."

There was a spark in Hermione's eyes. She released Victor's hands. "All that being said, I'm glad we have a few minutes alone to ourselves."

"Oh?"

"Yes, there's something I need to say to you."

"What?"

Her eyes glistened. "Harry birthday to you."

"Oh Mum."

"Happy birthday to you."

Victor's throat constricted.

"Happy birthday dear Victor."

He allowed a tear to fall.

"Happy birthday to you."

Victor embraced his mother as best he could. "I love you so much, Mummy."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, favorite son."

"Really though the focus should be on you," he backed away.

"Why, it's your birthday?"

"Yes, but I always felt my birthday was more a celebration of you than anyone else. You were the one who was in labor with me for hours on end. All I did was make an entrance into the world."

"Perhaps, but you are an amazing man, and that is something to be celebrated."

"I suppose so."

Hermione's expression was wistful. "I always dreamed of having a son. While other girls had their dolls be daughters, I always had mine be sons."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What were their names?"

Hermione tapped the bed. "There was one I named Soren and another I named Chris. My favorite one was named Leontus."

"Leontus?"

"Yes," Hermione drawled. "That name became awkward when I discovered that was the name of Hermione's husband in The Winter's Tale."

"At least it wasn't named Severus," Victor noted.

"No," Hermione chuckled. "At least it wasn't that."

He laughed along with her.

"Now," Hermione reached over towards the books on the bedside table. "I cannot bake you a cake at the moment, and I fear your presents are back at the manor."

"Mum, I don't need any presents from you," Victor answered.

"Actually, you do need the new sheets I'm giving you. The ones you have now are ratty."

"I suppose they are."

"I have a few other treats for you, but they can wait. Right now," she grabbed the cracked brown book on the top of the pile. "It's time for embarrassing baby photos."

Victor groaned, though there was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Would you like me to scoot over so you can sit down?"

"I've been sitting all day. Standing feels nice."

"Suit yourself." She opened the book to the first page. "This was taken an hour after you were born. Unlike your sisters, you were a very sleepy newborn, and would settle right down when I held you."

Victor gazed at the baby in his mother's arms. The newborn pried his eyes open and glanced up at his mum. His expression was that of pure serene contentment, as if he knew his mother would always love and support him.

Even after all these years, he loved his mother just as much.


	177. Chapter 177

**AN: Thank you for all the support and for baring with me! It is deeply appreciated!**

Rose remembered the nights when Violet refused to take a bath. Their parents could spend up to an hour coaxing their youngest daughter into the tub. When negotiations broke down, they would divest Violet of her clothing and place her in there themselves. At this point, the water would be cold, leading the exasperated parents casting any mild warming spell they could onto the water while their child screamed.

For years, Rose chalked Violet's tantrums up to her being a spoiled child. Even if Mum and Dad insisted Rose had actually been worse about bath time (a statement she refused to believe), it was unlikely that it was a Snape or Granger trait to be reluctant to take a bath.

She held onto this belief until her dad refused to take a shower.

Severus paced between the door and the sofa. "There is no need for me to take a shower."

"I vehemently disagree," Rose replied. "You look like you have just been through a stampede of Hippogriffs, and were trampled by each one."

"Your mother has seen me much dirtier and grimier than I am now," Severus argued. "She will be fine with seeing me in this condition."

Rose stood in front of the fireplace, taking in the heat of the flames. "She will be even more fine if you put some effort into appearing put together for her."

"Your mother cares little for my appearance."

"I know, but she does care if you appear put together."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she would like you to appear as if you cared something for your hygiene."

"She would like to see me period, something which you are preventing me from accomplishing at the moment."

At the kitchen table, Violet choked back her laughter.

Rose spun around and glared at her. Violet covered her mouth, but couldn't suppress her giggles. With a scowl, Rose rolled her eyes and returned her attention to their father.

"I do not need to bathe. I only need to see my wife," Severus argued.

"The two are not mutually exclusive."

"They might as well be."

"Okay," Rose put a hand over her head. "Let's look at this from Mum's perspective. When she last saw you, the Weasleys were ready to abduct you. She had just fended them off, but she was unclear how injured you truly were."

"What is your point?"

"She does not merely want to see you, she wants to see if you are well."

"No, she wants to see me before the sun sets."

"Which is all the more reason to take a shower now instead of delaying by arguing with me."

"I refuse to be cowed by my own daughter."

Rose bit her tongue.

"I understand that you are trying to help, Little One," he emphasized the last two words. "Yet I am your father, and I make the decisions, not you."

"I am simply attempting to help your reunion go as smoothly as possible."

"I do not need your help to do so. I am more than capable of communicating with my wife without you."

"The longer you argue with me the less time you will have with Mum."

"The longer you argue with me, the less inheritance you will receive."

"Does this mean I get Rose's portion?" Violet cut in.

Rose and Severus turned to her. "No!"

"Aw," Violet bowed her head.

"Dad please, we need to appear nice for Mum, which means that while you shower. I will pick up some of your new robes from the house just for the occasion," Rose offered.

Severus sighed. "I suppose I have few other options."

Rose gave him a small smile. "I am only trying to do what is best for you and Mum."

"I know," Severus answered. "Still, I am desperate to see my wife."

"She is desperate to see you too," Rose replied. "But she wants to see you in some kind of shape, not as someone barely keeping himself together."

"You are correct," he answered.

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "Feel free to use my towels and my shampoo."

"Thank you," he kissed her on the cheek in return. Then, he strolled to the bathroom.

Once the door clicked behind him, Violet burst out laughing. Rose glowered at her. "What, pray tell, is so amusing?"

"Nothing," Violet gasped. "I just never though anyone would be able to parent Dad, at least not like that."

"Compared to some of my Slytherins he was behaving downright reasonably."

"Which ones could possibly be as ornery as Dad?"

Rose muttered, "my obnoxious sister is often far less pleasant to deal with for one."

"Oh come on," Violet gave her the most innocent expression she could muster. "You love me and you know it."

The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. Rose's expression softened. "If Dad needs anything, please tend to him. I need to retrieve his clothes."

"Sure thing," Violet answered.

Rose glided towards the floo and took a handful of powder. She called out the address of the Snape mansion and stepped inside the fireplace.

After she disappeared, Madame Serpent slithered to where her master had been standing. She stared at the fireplace, as if willing her master to come through.

"Is someone hungry for her supplement?" Violet cooed.

The serpent glanced at her and flicked its tongue.

"Here," Violet leapt from her seat. "I know where Rose keeps them."

The snake did not move.

Violet beckoned the snake to come. "Come here, Madame Serpent. I gotta treat for you."

The snake's hood perked up as she followed Violet.

For ten minutes, the sitting room remained empty. Then, the fireplace erupted once more. Rose tripped past the threshold. She paused, only to hear the water still running. She chuckled. Despite his protests, Dad always did linger in the shower.

"Now you can't tell Rose I gave you two," Violet began. "She'll think I'm overindulging you."

The snake hissed.

Rose frowned. "What exactly have you done to my snake?"

Violet stopped and forced herself to grin. "Nothing."

The water stopped running.

Rose's eye twitched. "Tell me what you did before I deduct points."

Violet blushed. "I may have given Madame Serpent two supplements instead of one."

"Violet! I just fed her two days ago," Rose argued.

The snake glided towards its owner.

"I know, but she looked hungry."

The water stopped.

"You are not going to have a successful zoo if you overfeed the animals."

"This is a special occasion though."

"How is this a special occasion?"

"Look around! Everyone is so miserable right now. I wanted to make at least one being happy."

"Rose? Where are my clothes?"

She ran over to the bathroom. After closing her eyes, she opened the door. Steam billowed into her quarters. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

The door shut. Rose blinked.

"Now that he's almost done, when are we going to see Mum?" Violet whined.

"Soon," Rose promised.

Violet humphed before sitting on the sofa. She picked up a brown hard cover book from the coffee table and examined it.

"Make sure you keep the bookmark in the proper place," Rose warned. "The research in that book is invaluable."

"Is it research for the cancer cure?" Violet asked.

"Yes."

Violet set it down.

Severus emerged from the restroom. His hair was less greasy, and the smudges were removed from his face. "Am I presentable now?"

"Yes, you are," Rose replied.

"I am glad to hear it," Severus replied.

Violet's eyes lit up. "Does this mean we can go now?"

Severus did not move from his spot.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered.

She cocked her head.

Severus frowned. "Do not look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"As if I am about to tell you something."

"Are you about to tell me something?"

Severus exhaled. "It is none of your concern."

Rose approached him. "If it affects Mum and it is troubling you, then I would like to make it my concern."

Severus whispered, "Hermione deserves so much better than a husband who brings trouble wherever he goes."

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "That is not true, and you know it."

"I know your mother believes it is not true…"

"Then respect her wishes and keep those thoughts from your head."

Severus swallowed.

"I know these last few days have been rough on all of us," Rose replied. "But we cannot allow ourselves to have such negative thoughts in front of Mum."

"I am only telling the truth."

"Perhaps you believe it is true, but Mum obviously does not. If she did, she would not have almost sacrificed herself for you."

"Perhaps."

"There is no perhaps, it's the truth," Rose argued. "You need to believe she nearly died for an amazing man-the man she married and ultimately fell in love with."

Severus nodded. "I will do my best to focus on her love instead of my unworthiness."

"Good," Rose replied.

Violet stood. "Can we please go now?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "We are more than capable of physically going to see your mother."

Violet groaned. "May we see Mum now?"

"Yes," Severus held out his hand. "We may."

Violet took his hand. Severus extended the other hand to Rose, who in turn grasped it. Together, they made their way to the fireplace.


	178. Chapter 178

**AN: Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!**

"You used to love chasing Rose around the house with your little plastic wand," Hermione pointed to a photograph on the bottom left hand corner of the album. "You looked so cute waving it around and yelling out some spell you made up."

"I think I tried to turn Rose into a toad once," Victor noted.

"Oh it was much more than once," Hermione answered. "She finally stole your father's wand threatened to turn you into a real toad unless you stopped trying to turn her into one."

Victor smirked. "Well, I did stop chasing her a month after she did that."

"Yes," Hermione's eyes twinkled. "For one glorious month we had some kind of peace in the house."

Victor glanced down at the photograph. A six year old boy was holding a golden plastic wand. He pressed a blue button, and the toy glowed red. He pointed it at his black clad sister and yelled the name of a spell. She leapt, only to regain her composure and scowl at him.

"Whatever happened to that toy wand?" Victor asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It's in the attic somewhere, just waiting for someone to pick it up and play with it again."

"I'm half tempted to find it and aim it at Rose now just to see how she'd react."

"I would respond by snapping the bloody thing in two."

Hermione and Victor turned their attention to the doorway. Her eyes lit up. "Hello Rose."

"Hello Mum," Rose gave her a small smile. "It is great to see you conscious again."

"It is great to be conscious again."

"Mum?"

The light in Hermione's eyes grew brighter. "Hello Violet. How is my little Petal doing?"

Violet beamed. "Great."

"I am so glad to hear it."

A man appeared behind them.

Hermione's throat constricted. "Severus?"

"Yes," he choked.

Her eyes misted. "You're okay."

"I am quite well thanks to your heroics," he stepped towards her.

Violet attempted to follow him, but Rose grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. The youngest Snape glared at her, but remained in place.

Victor closed the photo album and set in on top of the table. He whispered in his mother's ear, "I'm going to step outside for a moment and get something to eat."

Hermione nodded, but did not remove her eyes from her husband.

Victor gave her a peck on the cheek before strolling out of the room. He pushed his sisters into the hallway. Violet whined, but allowed her siblings to guide her towards the cafeteria.

Hermione extended her arms. Her voice cracked, "I was so terrified. I had no idea if they'd taken you, if they had hurt you, or just what had become of you."

He scooped her into his arms. "They didn't take or harm me. You succeeded in defending me."

"I was also terrified it would be days before I saw you."

"Why did you fear that?"

"I didn't know if I'd wake up before the next episode."

"We have a few hours before dusk."

She squeezed him tighter. "Thank God, oh thank God you're okay."

"Do not be so concerned with my health when you should be focusing on your own," Severus pressed her against him. "I did not come near death at any point, whereas you did."

"I'm fine now. It's all over now. We're both going to be just fine now."

"I was so fearful when I regained my senses and saw you alone in this bed. When the Healers told me what happened," His throat constricted. "I was so ashamed of what I had done that I left for Rose's. I didn't know where else to go."

"No, no I understand," Hermione released him. "Victor told me where you were. Honestly, I would rather you be there than waiting here, if only because you could get some sleep."

"Was your concern merely that I slept?"

"No, but I do care if my husband is taking care of himself."

"Rose said as much."

"She knows us well."

"Indeed she does."

Hermione gazed at him once more. He took her into his arms and took a shaky breath. "I love you, Hermione Snape, oh God how I love you."

She returned the embrace. "I love you too, Severus Snape."

Time stood still as they clung to each other. In that moment, it mattered little that they were inhaling the monty scent of disinfecting spells or that a Mediwtich could walk in on them. Neither heard the mumbles of the Healers or the squeaking of medical carts from the hallway. Instead, their world consisted only of the other.

Severus whispered into his wife's ear, "I so deeply apologize for my lack of thought. I should have taken into consideration that the aurors were after me before I visited you during an episode."

"There is no need to apologize." She pulled away and kept her focus on him.

"Yes, but I could have harmed you not only by exposing you to the aurors, but also by forcing you to endure my nasty attitude."

"Actually your amnesiac self was actually amazing company."

"You do not need to attempt to cheer me up…"

"No, I mean it. The visit was progressing quite nicely until the Weasleys barged in."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Give yourself some credit," Hermione continued. "Even twenty-five years ago, you could be pleasant enough."

"I doubt that."

"No, I mean it. As an amnesiac, you were snarky yet a perfect gentleman. At times it was clear you was confused, but one thing which became clear was that you were still in love with me."

"My amnesiac self fell in love with you?"

Hermione nodded with a wistful expression. "Honestly it was somewhat cute. When you first fell in love with me I was too distracted by my own insecurities to recognize the signs. Watching you do it again though, I began to see how you behave when you're beginning to allow yourself to love and be loved."

"Oh Love, you know that I will always allow myself to love you."

"I know, but what we have is deeper than simple infatuation. I cherish our bond every day, but it was somewhat cute to watch my husband fall in love with me again, especially when we did not have to separate in order for it to occur."

"I suppose that would be an interesting experience," Severus gave her a playful glare, "Except I am far from cute."

"No, you're adorable."

"I swear if you had not just almost died I would spend the next hour proving I am far from adorable."

"How so?"

He captured her lips and did not release her until they were out of breath. "I would have gone much further than that if you had the health and I had the time."

She rasped, "At least now I have a goal for recovery."

"Indeed you do," Severus purred.

She smiled. "I am so glad you will be my only husband."

He brushed his hand along her arm. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Hermione clasped his hand. "You need to stay alive because I will never be married to any man but you."

"Hermione," he squeezed her hand. "There are other men out there, most of whom are much better than me. If I perish before you, then do not feel the need to live in seclusion for the sake of some misguided Gryffindor loyalty."

"This has nothing to do with Gryffindor loyalty. I've only been meditating on facts."

"You should not condemn yourself to seclusion though, regardless of what became of me."

"I would never live in total seclusion, at least not so long as I have the children."

"That is true, but I would still like to know where you reached this sudden conclusion of never being married again," he kissed her on the cheek. "Do you foresee me perishing in the near future?"

"Of course not. I foresee us living a loving and happy life together." The playfulness evaporated from her expression. "Still, during your last episode, I was watching you sleep. I wondered what would happen if an auror did capture you, or if one of your attempts to cure the amnesia went awry. I decided that I would not be remarried because I could never find a love which would rival ours."

"Please Love, I know the idea of only having one spouse for your entire life is the thing of sappy romance novels, but you should not close yourself off from any potential source of happiness."

"Gold diggers are hardly a potential source of happiness."

He released her hand.

"I am no idiot," Hermione continued. "The Wizarding World has an idea of how much we are worth, despite our attempts to downplay our wealth. Most wizards would salivate at the idea of marrying a rich widow, even if she could not give him an heir."

"Yes, from a practical standpoint I suppose remaining a widow makes a certain amount of sense."

"I also think that I would compare any wizard I met to you. Once it was clear, he was not as difficult or endearing as you, I would grow bored and frustrated with him."

"I would think that having a less difficult husband would make life far less frustrating, though perhaps less interesting."

"At this juncture I'm quite used to you refusing to admit when you like something, or failing to cooperate for the sake of riling me up. I can say for certain that my life would be deathly dull without you."

"Then for your sake Love, I will live for you."

"And I will live for you."

Severus' heart fluttered. "Does this mean you see yourself alive in fifty years?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing is guaranteed, we both know that."

"True."

"That being said," Hermione's lips curled up. "If I could survive Bellatrix's torture, then I can put up a fight against cancer."

"I would like to think so anyway."

"Yes, I fully intend to survive this disease and live a long, happy, healthy life with my beloved husband and children."

Severus' lips curled upwards. "Words cannot describe how completely I adore you, Mrs. Snape."

"I adore you too," Hermione answered.

With that, their lips met once more in a silent promise that somehow, they would find a way to spend as much of their lives together as they possibly could.


	179. Chapter 179

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!**

Hermione gazed upon her husband as if he was love itself. Severus' expression was just as serene, as if he had finally returned home from an arduous trip. He ran a finger along her cheek before kissing her forehead. She hummed before spooning herself into him.

Neither noticed the six pairs of eyes spying on them from the doorway.

"They wouldn't last a day without each other," Violet whispered.

"No," Victor replied, "They wouldn't."

Severus cupped his wife's chin into his hand and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes glistened as she pulled him closer.

A smile crept across Rose's face. "There is something beautiful about their love."

Victor nodded.

"As imperfect as they are, they know how to love each other," Rose continued.

"Yes, they do," Victor answered. "I envy them."

"If the Wizarding World understood how in love they truly were, then I'm sure everyone else would envy them as well," Rose replied.

"Yes, they are enviable," Violet sighed. "Which almost makes me feel terrible for wanting nothing more than to interrupt them so I can speak with Mum."

"You'll get your chance soon," Victor promised.

"I know," Violet raised her voice. "But I have spent all morning watching my comatose mother, and since she has been awake she has not so much as hugged me."

Hermione turned to the doorway. "Rose? Victor? Violet?"

"Yes," they answered.

Hermione sat up. "Please come in."

Violet dashed into the room and embraced her mum. Hermione took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry little Petal that I haven't had the chance to tell you hello yet. You have no idea how desperately I've wanted to see you."

"You mean it?"

Hermione squeezed Violet tighter. "I would not lie about something so important."

"I love you, Mummy."

"I love you too, Petal."

While Hermione and Violet talked, Rose and Victor crept towards their mother.

Severus slid off the bed and cleared his throat. "How long were you three standing outside?"

"Long enough to know you have no sense of decorum when it comes to Mum," Rose replied.

Severus smirked. "If your mother was healthier and I was in better spirits I would show you exactly what lack of decorum looks like."

Rose's eyes grew as the color was drained from Victor's face. Severus chuckled. There were few things more entertaining than using the love he had for his wife to rattle the children.

"Mummy, I was so scared for you," Violet released her mother.

"I know," Hermione ran her fingers through her daughter's silky hair. "I'm here now though, and do not plan on going anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yes. Somehow, someway, I am going to overcome this illness. I plan on being in your lives for a very long time."

Severus exhaled. "Love, please do not feel that you must have unfettered optimism around us."

Hermione shook her head. "I am not overly optimistic, I simply have faith in my husband and daughter to create a cure."

"Mum, we may not be able to do anything," Rose warned. "You have to be prepared for that possibility."

"I know," Hermione removed her hands from Violet. "Perhaps you will not be able to find a cure at the moment, but I plan to fight as long as I possibly can, giving you time to discover one."

"Mum," Rose began. "You don't need to have such blind faith in us."

"No," Hermione answered. "You cannot give up on us or on this family. I refuse to, and you need to follow my lead."

Rose closed her mouth.

"Mum, where is this sudden attitude adjustment coming from?" Violet asked.

"It's very difficult to explain, but when I was waking from my coma, I realized how desperately I needed all of you. Yet I felt so helpless against the disease. I did not know if I could be the person you need me to be. Then I realized I had more strength inside of me than I gave myself credit for. For Merlin's sake, I was the woman who endured hours of torture at the hands of Bellatrix and lived to tell the tale! If I can do that, then I have the strength to accomplish almost anything!"

"True," Severus muttered.

"As I started waking up, I decided to stop making plans for when I die and start making plans for when my cancer is in remission," Hermione announced.

Severus' eyes misted. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Love. I only hope your faith in us is not misplaced."

"Believe me, it is not," Hermione promised.

"Very well then," Severus answered.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"If we cannot find a cure, will," she swallowed. "Will you be able to forgive us?"

"There will be nothing to forgive. If I perish, I will be grateful that your research could lead to a cure, if only to demonstrate what does not work. If I can prevent someone from going through this pain, then my life has been worthwhile."

"Very well then," Rose answered.

"All that being said," Hermione's eyes lit up. "Rose, I want you to find my coat pocket and pull out my wallet. Then I want you to find Finn's Bakery and pick out a chocolate cherry cake."

"Mum," Victor began as Rose picked up her mother's coat from one of the nearby chairs. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do," Hermione replied. "We need to have cake."

"We're in a hospital," Victor protested. "Surely you want to celebrate my birthday in a place which isn't so, uh, sterile."

"I'm positive. Now, Severus." She pointed to her husband. "Go home and get the presents. You know where they are."

"I certainly do."

"Violet, don't think I've forgotten about you," Hermione turned to her youngest daughter. "I want you to go to the cafeteria and pick out some plates, forks, and knives. Once you take them up here, I want you to go down to the gift shop and find some festive decorations."

"Yes, Mum," Violet saluted before scurrying off.

Before Victor could respond, his father and older sister had disappeared as well.

Hermione gave him a half grin. "You really thought you could get out of seeing our Easter pictures, didn't you?"

Victor groaned. "Mum, I thought we'd all be focusing on you living, not on my bloody birthday."

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"It just seems like we should be focusing on you, not me."

"Don't be like your father. Enjoy your birthday and hand me that photo album."

Victor laughed and complied.

"Now," Hermione flipped through the pages until she found where they had left off. "Here is the first Easter photo we took with all of you children. Your grandparents wanted a picture of you, so we decided Easter would be the perfect time since we didn't have many spring pictures. Of course Rose pitched a fit at the idea of wearing pink so here she is in black."

A young girl of seven smirked as she stared into the camera, her black dress accentuated by her black cape. Her father put a hand on her shoulder, not bothering to hide the spark of pride in his eyes.

"You seemed happy with your lilac suit," Hermione continued. "At least until I told you that you couldn't run around in the mud with it on. Then it became far less appealing."

A young boy of six flashed a grin in front of the camera, not caring that his two front teeth were absent. Then he looked up at his mother, as if to seek her approval. She gave him a warm smile before readjusting the squirming emerald clad infant in her arms.

Victor would never admit it out loud, but it was one of his favorite family photos.

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't understand your father's symptoms at all."

"You don't?"

Violet paused mid-step. She turned to her right.

A Healer tapped his quill against his notepad. "No, they just make little sense to me."

"How exactly did he get in here?" Ginevra asked.

"He came in for monitoring in preparation for an amnesiac episode. At the time he had only a minor cough, yet now he's having fits and can barely stand."

"Oh dear."

Violet hid into the corner where the hallway to the front desk and the hallway to the patient rooms met.

"Indeed," the Healer replied. "We are running tests on him, but nothing is showing up. Still the cough persists."

"What should we do?" Ginevra asked.

"Well, we can give him a room for the night and watch him for signs that his cough is developing into something more serious."

Violet pursed her lips together.

"That does not sound like a terrible idea," Ginevra answered.

The Healer sighed. "I just wish there was more that we could do."

"Well, you're doing your best. In the end, that's all we can ask for."

"Yes, and I will try to contact George again. Hopefully he will answer my floo call this time."

"I'm sure he just away from his fireplace."

"Hopefully."

"In the meantime, you may want to contact my other brothers. I'm sure Bill and Charlie are worried sick about Dad."

"Well," the Healer looked up at the ceiling.

Ginevra paled. "Is there something I should know."

"Yeah, there is!"

They spun around towards their eavesdropper.

Violet emerged from her hiding place. "Bill and Charlie tried to arrest my dad, and they almost killed my mum!"


	180. Chapter 180

**AN: Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!**

"Violet?" Ginevra asked.

Violet stepped into the hallway, her fists curled and her frown deep. Still, there were noticeable bags under her eyes. Her usual straight black hair was tussled, as if she'd forgotten to brush it that morning.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Ginevra asked.

"Last night, Molly barged into Mum's hospital room with Bill and Charlie. They were having an amnesiac episode and believed he was a fugitive."

"Mum was there?"

"Yes!"

"But, Mum isn't an amnesiac. Why was she in there with them?"

"I don't know. All I know is they attacked Dad," Violet's eyes watered. "Mum defended him despite the doctor's warnings."

"Hermione is deathly ill though!" Ginevra gasped. "She isn't supposed to overexert herself!"

"She didn't care! All she wanted to do was protect Dad," Violet sniffed. "Mum almost died from magical overload."

"Is she awake now?"

"Yes, she is."

"How is she?"

"She's doing well."

"She is?"

"Yes."

"Is she doing well all things considered, or doing well by anyone's standards?"

Violet cracked a small smile. "She is doing well by anyone's standards. You wouldn't know she had experienced any trauma last night."

"Oh thank Merlin," Ginevra exhaled. "Where is she?"

"Right now she's celebrating Victor's birthday in her hospital room."

Ginevra gulped. "Isn't she going to become exhausted?"

"Mum isn't acting fatigued in the slightest."

"Of course she isn't."

"Honestly I'm just thankful she's alive."

"As am I."

"Now that she's recovering we need to focus on bringing Molly to justice."

"Don't worry," the healer cut in. "Bill, Charlie, and Molly are currently in custody."

"They are?" Violet asked.

"Yes. They are being processed as we speak."

"That's very good to know."

"Still, the aurors will want to speak to your mother about what happened at some point."

"When?"

"I don't know, but I would imagine they want her to be medically cleared before they take her statement, or at the very least we would prefer they wait."

"If at all possible I'd like her to get a few moments peace. Right now all we want to do is celebrate Victor's birthday without worrying about illnesses or interrogations."

"I would imagine," Ginevra's lips curled up. There was a spark in her eyes that was all too familiar to Violet. Something was about to happen which would make everyone question the decision to put her aunt in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin…

"Anyway Mrs. Malfoy we'll prepare a room for your father," the healer concluded.

"Thank you," Ginevra muttered, the spark only growing brighter. "I deeply appreciate it."

The healer strolled down the hallway, but Ginevra paid him no heed.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Aunt Ginny," Violet began.

"No, you're fine," Ginevra focused on the teenager, concern replacing her earlier thought. "I'm far more worried about your mother at this point."

"Like I said, she's conscious and setting up her hospital room to be a celebration of Victor's life."

"Are you sure she isn't overexerting herself?"

"If she is then she'll never admit it."

Ginevra grinned. "That's your mother, ever the planner and overachiever."

"That it is," Violet relaxed.

"I was going to make a floo call," Ginevra began, "But I think it can wait. I'd much rather see your mum right now."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you and Uncle Draco, assuming you two aren't too busy with the upcoming election."

"For this," Ginevra put her hand on Violet's back. "Never."

"Good."

Ginevra extended her arms. Violet embraced her and squeaked, "I was so scared I'd lose her."

"I know," Ginevra wrapped her arms around the girl. "I know."

For what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, Violet allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Rose stared at the man icing the cake, hoping he spelled Victor's name correctly. Merlin knows how her parents would react if the c was replaced with a k…

When she was seven, Rose had given her brother a card which spelled Victor's name with a "k". She never understood why her mother blushed and her father scowled when they read it. Oh if only she had known about the salacious rumors surrounding her mother and her alleged string of lovers before she married her father…

The image of her mother sitting upright in the hospital bed flooded her mind. Her smile was genuine without a hint of fatigue in her eyes. How could Mum cheat death so much yet still appear unscathed?

Rose scratched her chin. Truth be told, she still had not allowed herself to feel anything regarding her mother's recent injury. At the moment she supposed there was nothing left to feel other than relief. Her father was alive, her mother was as well as could be expected, and her siblings were none the worse for the wear. Things could have turned out much worse.

"Your brother's name is spelled with a c, correct?" the ice asked.

"Indeed it is," Rose replied.

"I thought so," he replied before he continued icing. "I just wanted to make sure. You'd be surprised how many people spell Victor with a k."

Rose muttered, "I'm familiar with a few of them."

"Wasn't there that Krum guy who was famous a few years ago for some type of sport?"

"Yes, he was a Viktor."

The icer didn't look up, though he did smirk. "I never could understand what made Quidditch so popular. Seems like nothing more than an excuse to fly around on brooms and almost break their necks."

"I share your sentiments," Rose replied before her mind wandered. What possessed Mum to date an international Quidditch star? I know you must kiss a few toads before you reach a prince, but some amphibians are slimier than others. Then again, Viktor Krum is not Ron Weasley.

A shudder raced down Rose's spine. It does not matter that I was created from their tryst. The thought of them together is still revolting. I am only grateful she returned to her senses and married Dad.

"When is your brother's birthday anyway?"

"Today."

He glanced up before cocking his head. "Really?"

"Yes, it is short notice, but I do appreciate you icing the cake for me."

"I'm more than happy to Ms…"

"Snape. My name is Rose Snape."

His eyes flickered in recognition. "You're the potions professor whose mother lied about who her father was."

"Indeed I am," Rose's eyes dared him to say more.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry about the press a few months ago. They shouldn't have aired your dirty laundry like that."

"No, they should not have."

He returned to the task at hand. Rose watched the icing drop from his decorator. Then her mind wandered again.

Had she not spoken to the healer before leaving, she would not have believed that her mother only suffered spleen damage from her magical overload. Then again, Mum was nothing if not a survivor. If Mum could survive Bellatrix and the Death Eaters then perhaps she could survive cancer as well, assuming a cure could be found.

The icing continued to form the letters. It was as if not effort was being put into forming them. If only it was that easy to remove dark magic from a body! Then again, when magic is literally sizzling from a body it is hard to repress. It was amazing anyone survived magic overload.

Ding.

Rose returned her attention to the icer.

He set down the decorator. "Just give me one second. I have to take a cake out of the oven."

"I see."

He sighed. "Normally Mario would do it, but he took the day off because he had a cold."

"That is fine," Rose replied. "I hope he recovers soon."

"So do I."

Her eyes followed the icer towards the oven. He put on oven mitts before taking out the cake.

Magical overload was caused by magic emanating from one's body. In order to be cured, the magic needed to be released, or at least evened out.

A cake needed to be heated a certain way. If it was not heated properly then it would not have the right consistency. The heat was vital to the success of the recipe.

The temperature needed to be even throughout the cake. It needed to be a consistent temperature, just like magic needed to be a certain level in order for a body to function properly.

The heat.

Rose's eyes grew.

The heat!

The image of the jade necklace Violet received for Christmas flashed in her mind.

"The heat!"

The icer glanced back at her.

"Sorry," Rose cleared her throat. "I just realized that I may have left my fireplace on."

"Do you need to shut it off?"

"No, I am fine," Rose's face lit up. "Indeed, I think I am more fine than I have been in ages."

The icer set the cake onto the shelf and shrugged.

Rose pictured a boiling cauldron above an orange flame. A single phoenix feather drifted into the fire.

Her parents could be saved yet!


	181. Chapter 181

**AN: I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! Things actually got more hectic for me once the quarantines started. I work more online than I did in person. Such is life, but if updating is sporadic that's why. Still I am finding time to write more chapters, so the story will go on!**

 **As always thank you so much for all the support! It really, truly means a lot!**

"Are you certain you aren't overexerting yourself?" Victor asked.

"I swear if you ask that one more time," Hermione muttered.

"I just watched you almost die. Forgive me if I'm still a bit nervous."

"I know, but right now I'm fine," Hermione arranged the presents on her tray table into a pyramid.

"If at any point you feel as if you've overexerted yourself…"

"I overexerted myself when I gave birth to you. I am doing more than fine at the moment."

"I am glad to hear it," Severus helped her stack the smallest present on the top of the tower.

"Now where did Violet run off to?" Hermione sat stretched. "It could not have taken that long to fetch some paper plates."

"Perhaps she decided to sneak a candy bar and is eating it before any of us can catch wind of it."

"That does sound like her anyway."

There was a knock on the door. "Is this a bad time?"

Hermione gasped. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"That makes us even." Ginny stepped closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"There was a small bump in the road but," Hermione coughed. "I am quite well now."

Ginny ran over and embraced her friend. "Please don't scare us like that again."

"Yes." Violet emerged from the hallway with the paper plates, silverware, and napkins. "I would really love to go a few decades before I worry about losing my mum again."

Hermione released her friend. "I promise not to almost die so long as you promise to stop worrying about me and go to the university you want to attend."

Violet gulped. "So Dad told you about the College of the Appalachians."

"He did."

She glanced at her father.

"Did you turn in that application yet?"

"I have it ready, but Hagrid said I should wait on one more project to be completed before I send it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What project would that be?"

"I apologize for my tardiness." Rose rushed into the room holding the cake. "The bakery was short staffed, so it took them longer than any of us had planned."

"Do not worry about it." Hermione pointed to a nearby stand. "Could you expand that Severus so we have room for the cake?"

"Isn't that against hospital regulations?" Victor asked.

"We will return it to its previous condition before they even notice it was altered," Severus pulled out his wand. After muttering a spell, the table grew.

"So long as nobody catches you I suppose there's no problem," Victor mused.

Violet jabbed his side. "Don't be such a Gryffindor spoiled sport."

"I'm not a Gryffindor spoiled sport," Victor rubbed the spot she'd hit him.

"Of course you are," Rose set down the cake. "But we love you because of it."

Victor couldn't help but grin.

"Now that we have the cake…"

"We need to wait for a few more people!"

Everyone glanced at Ginny.

"I need to find Draco and Carina before we can even think about cutting the cake."

Victor's heart fluttered at the sound of Carina's name.

"Ginny, please don't feel pressured to bring Draco here," Hermione began. "We know he must be busy, and he probably does not have time for a birthday party."

"No, Draco is his uncle, and Carina is his friend." She winked at Victor. "They would both love to be here."

"It's the day before the election though," Severus protested. "We do not want to bother them."

"Victor is our favorite nephew. We have to wish him a happy birthday."

Severus exhaled. "What do you think, son?"

"I do not want to interrupt them if they're doing anything important," Victor cut in. "But I would love nothing more than to see Uncle Draco and Carina, assuming they can come."

"Trust me," Ginevra put a hand on his shoulder. "They can come."

Before anyone could launch a protest, Ginevra skipped out of the room.

"Does this mean we have to wait to cut the cake?" Violet asked.

"We will wait ten minutes," Severus replied. "If they are not there by then we will dig into the cake."

"Are you sure Carina will be able to make it in ten minutes?" Rose asked. "I fear Victor will not allow us to have any kind of party without her."

"What do you think, Victor?" Hermione asked. "Would you like us to wait for the Malfoys?"

Victor gave a sheepish smile. "I mean, if none of you mind, I wouldn't mind saving Carina some cake."

"I'll bet he wants to give her the best corner piece too," Violet smirked.

"I mean, she deserves only the best."

"You deserve only the best too," Hermione replied. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," Victor promised. "I won't ever forget that."

"Good," Hermione grasped Severus' hand a squeezed it. "Now, while we're waiting do you want to finish looking at your adolescence pictures?"

"Must we show those now?" Victor groaned.

She burst out laughing. "Of course I must. What kind of mother would I be if I did not embarrass my son a little with his adorable Hogwarts pictures?"

"Not a very good one I suppose," Victor admitted, knowing that Hermione could never be accused of being a bad mum to him.

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to do this?"

Bill gripped the frigid, iron bars. He couldn't hear any better than when he was against the cell wall, but being closer to the voices made him feel like he was at least somewhat in on the conversation.

"It's a weird case," a man in a three piece suit admitted. "So far the amnesiacs have attacked as part of a mob. It hasn't been an individual attack like this."

In the back of the cell, Charlie scratched brick wall. Bill gave him a dirty look before returning his attention to the officials.

"I'm not quite sure if we're going to prosecute them, or if they should still be in the cell," the man continued.

A witch in a gray pencil skirt and white blouse scratched her chin. "True, but before I can even begin to decide what to do with this case, I need a statement from Severus and Hermione Snape."

"Hermione should be easy enough to get a statement from, but Severus doesn't remember a thing," the auror replied.

"I know," the witch tapped her foot. "We can only get a statement from him if he's amnesiac, which is a tall order."

"Is it fair to ask someone to go through that again?"

"Do we have much of a choice?"

"No, I suppose not, but that doesn't mean I like it."

The witch sighed. "I like it about as much as you do, but I don't see any other way to get to the bottom of this."

"No, there really isn't another way," the wizard admitted.

The witch twisted her lips. "So, when do you want to break the news to Severus Snape that he's going to spend the night in the station without a clue of what's going on?"

"Honestly? Never."

The witch covered her mouth and stifled a laugh.

"Still it is probably better to get this done and over with sooner rather than later."

"True."

He threw back his shoulders. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

The man strolled down the hallway.

Bill cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ms…."

The witch turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we would really like to know where our mum is."

Charlie looked up.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information," she answered.

"I know, but please just give us some clue of what happened to her, we're really worried."

"The same way she was worried about you when she convinced you to go up against the Snapes?"

"I'm sure it was nothing more than a misunderstanding."

"Sure," she drawled.

"Please, just tell us if she's okay," Bill pleaded.

"She is somewhere she cannot harm anyone else. That is all I am allowed to disclose to you."

Bill opened his mouth, but she walked away before he could say another word. He exhaled and rested his head against the bars.

What has Mum gotten us into?


End file.
